Harry Potter The God Slaying Sword
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Many times has this battle been fought. Many Times has this story been told. And Many times has the Eldritch Beasts pinned for freedom. But like all those past cycles this latest incarnation of it may prove to be different. The-Boy-Who-Lived the one who Slays Gods, and the Boy Born to one of the last Sorceress their fates are forever linked and in the end only one may be the victor
1. Chapter 1 I am Providence and Salvation

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Hey I got my Demonbane muse back and needless to say I decided to try something new and since Harry Potter has magical and Dark Creatures from ALL OVER the map (Minus Twilight) I decided to do something new with it. That's right the first ever Harry Potter Mecha crossover is about to begin now let's fucking start this shit!

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

"Unknown narration voice."

" **Eldritch Gods/Monsters/Elder Beasts."**

" _ **Grimoire Spells."**_

" _Wand Spells."_

(Scene Break/Letter Start/Flashback)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Demonbane or Harry Potter they belong to their respected owners and companies. The only thing I own is the Alias the main villain goes under in this story that is all.

(Start)

In the deep vacuums of space a battle was raging. Not between two empires or armies but between two giants as they appeared to be ancient elder like as one wielded guns or a scimitar like sword while the opponents wielded a sort of staff weapon and at times even a light bow. The two clashed as it was apparent as inside the sword wielding one who now had two pistols was a young girl with a white battle dress of sorts as her dress was similar to a coat with her violet hair in a red bow.

As she and her unknown master fought against their opponent the opponent smirked as he too had a young girl with him as the girl was in a black and white dress with a deeper shade of violet hair as her azure blue eyes opposed her opponents deep green eyes.

"I wish… we could go back."

The two giants battled each other attempting to end the other as no doubt in the pilot's minds was the absolute destruction of their foes. The Pilots roared out a silent roar as their female co-pilots glared at their other all four intent on ending their opponents.

"I wish things never turned into this."

The screen showed a ruined city in an endless space as with it was what looked like a large set of doors and behind it was what looked like a ruined castle. Amongst these many, ruins were mansions and cities showing the testament of these two opposing forces power and their near obsession of ending the other. As they battled it seemed it would go on forever but soon it arrived to its climax like many times before.

"I wished we never began this but I know now we're at the point of no return. So please let's just end this."

The screen then showed to two giants charging straight at each other as soon there was a flash of light as the girl of violet hair screamed out as a flash of light enveloped her as their opponent smirked evilly at their victory.

The screen then showed the girl losing consciousness as all she saw was blackness before in the end silence a peaceful silence.

Though her silence may have gone on for eternity or perhaps mere moments but when she opened her eyes once more she was met with a woman with red hair and green eyes as she found she was in some sort of mystical chamber. "James I did it, no WE did it we brought back Al Azif the Necronomicon!" The woman said as this James fellow a man with blue eyes and glasses smiled at this scene.

"I can't believe it Lily." James said as he couldn't believe it. "I'll never question your ideas again Lils." James said as Lily smiled.

"Who are you?" Al asked finally speaking as she tried to make sense of all of this.

"My names is Lily Potter and Al Azif you're the Necronomicon the strongest of all Grimoires." Lily said as she smiled at Al. "I don't know how or when but one day the world will need your help but when that day comes seek out the Marauder Organization they will point you to the right direction." Lily said as Al was confused but understood none the less. "And when it comes time Demonbane and you together shall battle the creatures who reside in Arkham." Lily said with a smile on her face as she looked to the young Girl known as Al Azif.

(Scene Break Eight Years later Seven Years after the Dark Lords demise)

The scene was one that could be found in any school anywhere in the world. It was recess, and the seven and eight year olds of the first grade at the local elementary school in Surrey, England, streamed out of their classes after their first class of the school year, desperate for a break. Just as at any school, there was a pecking order on the playground, where the strong ruled and the weak could do nothing more than run from their tormentors. One of the weakest on the playground that day, a scrawny seven year old with messy black hair and broken glasses, was at that moment trying to run from a bully. He desperately scrambled over a small wooden fence, ran under a yellow slide and sprinted past a group of younger kids and girls waiting at the slides. Harry Potter was running from his cousin

But all of his efforts seemed pointless. Behind him, Dudley and his gang kept up with the running boy, making up for their lower speed pushing through people in the way without a qualm. The boy, seeing that he would soon run into a tall metal fence if he did not stop, glanced from side to side nervously, hoping for an escape route to present itself. He could see no such thing, no door or side path he could run to. Even more desperate now, he glanced again over his shoulder. He saw Piers, his rat like face grinning in triumph, and Dudley waddling like a pig behind him, pushing smaller kids to the ground in his haste to get to Harry. Behind the two of them came a crowd, eager to see the little boy beaten up again in that marvelous game, "Harry Hunting."

At this point, the boy's head was swimming in terror. In a few seconds he would be caught and Dudley and Piers would hit him with sticks and fists, just to show they could. They were gaining now, as Harry slowed to—

BANG!

Harry suddenly found himself on the ground, staring blearily at the sky. There was no intervening moment, no explanation for this strange phenomenon. One second he had been running and the next he was staring up at the sky, with no recollection of how he had gotten in that position.

Dimly, the boy realized he could hear voices.

"We got him now!" That was his cousin, Dudley.

"Yeah, let's beat him up extra for all that running he made us do." There was Piers.

"Sure, and let's stick him in a trash can, too." That was Dudley again, and the voices were getting closer.

"Wait, who are you?" That was Piers this time, and his voice sounded suspicious, scared even. Harry was confused by that. Surely Piers knew who he was? And why would the bully be scared of him?

Another voice answered Piers, one Harry had never heard before. "Who are you?" it responded, with a tone of contempt. This voice confused Harry even more, as he tried to force his muddled thought processes to work. The voice was clearly male as he showed an air of confidence and even regality as Harry then looked and saw a young man with short dark blond hair, deep blue eyes, and a fair completion as his uniform showed he was high up in society. As Harry looked he wondered why he was standing up for him against Dudley and his gang as Harry didn't know it but the boy didn't even seem phased by the bullies.

"Don't mind him Dudley he's just that rich boy who enrolled here." Came a voice as the young boy didn't seem the least bit offended.

"I know hey how about you roll with us we can go after him together." Dudley try to edge as the young man looked to the scared Harry revealing to Harry his deep blue eyes.

"Why bully him, what did he ever do to you?" The young man asked as Dudley looked surprised but mentally he thought he got the young boy hook line and sinker.

"Because he's a freak!" He yelled as the young boy didn't seem amused.

"And what makes him a freak?" He asked as that surprised even Dudley.

"Freaky things happen whenever he's around so he deserves to get beat!" Dudley yelled out as the young man looked to Harry and when blue met green it was like a kinship was formed as if they found a sort of blood brother.

"I see…" The young boy began as he then turned to Dudley and smirked. "Then I guess me and him are very much alike." He said with a smirk before to Dudley's shock Pier vanished as Pier was screaming from the roof as the young boy smirked.

The young boy then snapped his fingers no doubt after timing it just right and soon Dudley's friends were dressed in lady dresses and infant clothing before Dudley was sent flying and when he landed Dudley was also in infant clothing with a shirt saying "I'm an over grown baby make the mean people stop mommy!" Needless to say everyone was laughing at Dudley and his group's humiliation as the young boy walked over to Harry who was visibly shocked.

"You're… just like me." Harry said as the young boy smiled.

"Yes I suppose I am." He said with a smile. "That means us 'freaks,' have to stick together, there is safety in numbers after all." The young boy said smiling to his new friend as he reached his hand to his new friend.

Soon the bell rung as the young boy smiled and took Harry's arm before making their way into the school seeing as the boy was new here he was given leeway. "My name is Joseph Theo by the way what's yours?" He asked as Harry looked to his possible new friend.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry greeted as Joseph smiled.

"Please to meet you Harry." Joseph greeted as the two headed to class but found they had separate classrooms. "Hey Harry I need to go to class but we'll meet up after school ok." Joseph said before he headed off to his class as people greeted him and smiled as Joseph was ok with the smiles.

(Scene Break after School)

Harry was waiting outside for his uncle to show up as he and Joseph had already been called after Dudley and his gang tried to pin the blame on them but Joseph was a new boy from a very prominent family and had come to Harry's aid. Needless to say Dudley and his friends ended up getting disciplinary action and had their parents informed of what transpired.

Of course when Harry heard this he began to freak out but Joseph simply held his shoulder firmly telling him not to worry the 'bad man,' won't do Harry any harm. Once it was all taken care of Harry was waiting outside his school as he looked around for Joseph wondering if he will show up. As Harry waited he soon heard Dudley back in their normal clothing glaring at Harry as he and his group looked ready to beat Harry up.

"You'll pay for what you did freak!" Dudley yelled as he was about to chase Harry who began to run. But as Harry ran he tripped and Dudley in turn caught the young boy and he and his friends began to beat him up. But soon Joseph appeared right in the nick of time as well as Joseph glared at Dudley.

"Leave him alone!" Joseph yelled as Dudley looked and saw Joseph who ran up to Dudley and pushed him away from Harry.

"You'll get yours too freak!" Dudley yelled before he found his ear lifted up by a strong hand.

"I beg your pardon young man, did you just refer to my son as a freak." Came an adult's voice as everyone was surprised to see a handsome business man glaring down at Dudley as he looked around. "Can someone point out this little boy's parents to me I'd like to have a few choice words with them!" He called out as clearly he did not like how Dudley had tried to attack his son.

"Father." Joseph said as soon a car door opened as from it Vernon showed up.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!?" He demanded as the man then took out a photo and saw Vernon and his family on it.

"Vernon Dursley am I correct? From that Drilling Company?" The Business man asked as he Vernon was soon white in the face.

"Um yes." Vernon said as he looked to Harry and Joseph.

"It's not even time for me to meet with you yet and already I don't like you since who I assume is your son had attacked my son Joseph, and I must say looking between you two the apple certainly didn't fall far from the tree." He said as Vernon realized this man was very high up in society a philanthropist who looks into every trade that can possibly be used as Vernon knew him well. A former Soldier who became a Doctor and now is the CEO of his own Multi-million dollar international conglomerate.

"Um sorry sir I didn't mean for my son to start such a problem with you boy." Vernon said as the man paid Vernon's attempt at sucking up no mind.

"Hello Joseph who's your new friend there?" The CEO asked going to his son's level after making sure he wasn't hurt too bad.

"Oh this is Harry Potter I met him at school today and he's just like me." Joseph said with a smile on his face as Vernon heard this as he was now waist deep in problems.

"Hmm you don't say he's gifted like you huh." The man said as he then looked to Harry and saw he was skinnier then his age suggests and had broken glasses, clothing that were clearly second hand being as they were far too big for him, and by the looks of it through the eyes of a Doctor the boy was malnourished and covered in improperly healed injuries. "Tell me Vernon is this young man related to you?" The CEO asked as he gave a glare to Vernon almost daring him to lie. "If not I'll have to bring this up with the school and find out who his guardians are seeing as I don't condone to child abuse at this level." He glared as Vernon was now trapped.

"Um he's my nephew and he did those things to himself." Vernon tried to defend as Joseph looked.

"No he's lying, that boy Dudley did this to him!" Joseph countered as that was all the man needed to hear.

"If this is what I'm to expect from your Grunnings Drillings and its employees then I don't think I will enjoy your patronage or business." The man said as Joseph stuck his tongue out at Vernon.

"Wait I'm sure we can talk about this over a nice meal at a restaurant." Vernon said as the CEO Glared.

"Can Harry come also dad he's my friend." Joseph asked with a smile on his face as the CEO looked.

"Hmm how about this he can have a sleep over at our house my treat of course while Mr. Dursley and I here discuss a possible business venture between Grunnings and The Dark2 Corp." The CEO said as Joseph smiled to his father as he then looked to Harry.

"You want to sleep over Harry?" Joseph asked with a smile as Harry looked nervous as the CEO then looked to him.

"Don't worry it will all be ok soon just trust us." The CEO said as Harry found his hands were oddly cold even through those gloves of his.

"Um… ok sir." Harry said as Joseph smiled as the CEO grinned.

"Splendid then I'll take the boys to my estate and then we can talk at a nearby café then Mr. Dursley." The man said as Vernon nodded since it met the brat may be more useful now since he became friends with this man's freak son.

(Scene Break Theo Estate)

Harry was looking around amazed at Joseph's room as Joseph smiled at Harry while Harry was amazed of all the toys and books Dudley would kill for. "I hope you enjoy your stay tonight Harry the house servants had some cloths I don't really like ready. I think they suit you better than they do me." Joseph said as Harry was in a set of PJ's.

"Your house is huge!" Harry looked as Joseph smiled.

"Oh let me show you my stuff." Joseph said as Harry soon saw Joseph's toys and saw not one of them was broken no doubt Joseph had either used his freakiness to fix it or never broke it to begin with. "This is my octopus his species are very intelligent and versatile in nature that they can even open a pickle jar." Joseph said as he showed many different animal toys like wolves, dragons, and sea creatures.

"Wow Joseph you have a lot of Toys." Harry said as Joseph smiled.

"Do you want to take a few home tomorrow?" Joseph asked as Harry looked.

"No I-I couldn't Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon would probably take them or Dudley would take them instead." Harry said as Joseph looked down sadly at Harry.

"Oh…" Joseph said as he then smiled. "Well if they're so mean my dad always said mean and bad people eventually get what's coming to them he called it Karma." Joseph said as Harry looked surprised.

"But." Harry said before a book flew at them and Joseph caught it and showed it to Harry as Harry saw one of them must have done a freaky thing again.

"Look, look Harry this is my favorite book it has all the stories of my favorite writer H.P. Lovecraft." Joseph said as Harry found many of the pictured depicted them disturbing but oddly familiar. "See this." Joseph began as he pointed to a sea like monster. "This is Cthulhu it says here that if you look directly at him you go mad!" Joseph seemingly unaware that's a bad thing. The two then began spending the good part of the night looking at the book before they found one in particular showing a set of doors with two giants fighting inside it but inside it was some sort of nightmare monster.

"What's that?" Harry asked as Joseph looked.

"Oh that's Yog Sothoth the door who allows the Eldritch Gods entry to our world and those two here." Joseph began pointing to the door and creature before pointing to the giants. "Those two are the Elder Gods Demonbane and Liber Legis two opposing forces who battle before Yog Sothoth to decide the fate of the world." Joseph said before he smiled and grabbed staff like item.

"Let's play a game I'll be the user of Liber Legis and you'll be the user of Demonbane." Joseph said as he passed a toy sword to Harry who smiled at it and the two began to play as Harry Demonbane tried to end Joseph Liber Legis.

The two played well into the night and since Joseph's father promised to take Harry to school tomorrow Harry for once in his life was truly happy Joseph was a friend and none of his relatives can ruin it for him.

(Scene Break Two days later)

"In a shocking turn of events The Dark2 Corporation has purchase Grunnings Drillings and in turn has begun major reforms, terminations of employees, and even promotions as the CEO has Dark2 Corporation has provided no information other than expanding his business to new margins in his continued philanthropist pursuits. In other news tragedy struck Pivot Drive when the former Employee of Grunnings Drillings had died of a heart attack due to his obese nature right in front of his wife and son to boot. Their nephew Harry Potter was staying with a friend for the night when this tragedy struck and the CEO has offered his condolence and respect to the grieving family and had offered to pay for any expenses for Mr. Dursley's funeral." The news woman said as Joseph turned off the TV at his home.

"Harry… I'm so sorry." Joseph said as Harry was in shock to the point he didn't notice that Joseph's voice held a scent of satisfaction that Vernon got what was coming to him almost like he knew it would happen.

"I… I don't know what I'm supposed to say." Harry began as he was conflicted. "I mean a part of me wanted to say good riddance but another part of me wants to grieve I know he wasn't the nicest person out there but he was still my uncle." Harry said as Joseph looked.

"But Harry its normal to feel like that." Joseph confessed as he looked to Harry. "My dad is willing to offer your aunt some counseling with Dudley and offer Petunia a position in his company." Joseph said as he looked to Harry.

"You're my friend… right Joseph?" Harry asked as Joseph nodded.

"Of course I'm your friend Harry now and forever." Joseph said as Harry and Joseph then shared a guy hug to let Harry release the sorry he felt for his uncle. Harry being a child didn't understand that Vernon deserved no pity or grieving but the man was family so in Harry's mind when family goes to the place after they fall to a never ending sleep they were worth grieving over.

(Scene Break 2 years later)

After the 'Tragedy,' of Vernon Dursley's heart attack Harry and Joseph were hardly far apart as the two were almost like brothers. As they ran around enjoying life Harry's life at the Dursley household got better as Harry was moved out of the cupboard and into the room that once held a lot of Dudley's old toys. Harry was even given better glasses and better cloths as when it came to their birthdays they all discovered something. Harry and Joseph shared the same birthday so needless to say when your best friend is a CEO's son and you share a birthday it was no surprised Harry's birthdays were among the best.

Of course as they grew they mishaps with their 'gifts,' began less as they two worked together to master it. It wasn't until one fateful October 31st that things in Harry's life changed forever. Currently Joseph and Harry were side by side walking through the neighborhood as it was a more, high rise like area no doubt seeing as there was always better candy here. As they laughed Joseph looked around and smiled at all the kids in costumes like them. Harry was dressed like a warrior paladin while Joseph was dressed as a warlock as they saw a girl dressed like a witch walk by to her parents as Joseph recognized the father as his dentist.

"Hey Harry lets go to this house over there." Joseph said pointing to a house in particular which looked a bit off on their path.

"But Joseph Aunt Petunia said not to go to that area and so did you dad." Harry said as Joseph smiled.

"Don't worry Harry it will be our little secret." Harry said as Harry nervously nodded and followed after Joseph staying close to his best friend.

As they walked through the crowds it wasn't long till Harry got lost as he looked and saw Joseph was gone. "Joseph?" Harry asked as he looked around for his best friend but saw no sign of him. "Joseph!" Harry called as he exited the crowed and saw he was lost and alone. 'Ok calm down Harry your 10 you can take care of yourself remember never talk to strangers and if you're lost go to the nearest officer you can find.' Harry told himself for what to do in this sort of situation to try and calm himself which didn't help much for the young 10 year old.

As Harry walked he soon heard a voice yell to him. "LOOK OUT!" the voice yelled as Harry looked up and saw a little girl around his age about to land on him as he got a good view of her panties which made him blush. She soon landed on him as Harry was sprawled out on the floor with the girl rubbing hear head as she was on Harry's back. "Ow that hurt." She winced as she rubbed her head in pain before she glared at Harry "Damn you idiot brat I told you to move out of the way!" she yelled as she got off Harry.

"I'm sorry." Harry said as the girl got off him grumbling to herself no doubt not pleased with her forced meeting of Harry.

"Ok maybe if I hurry I can avoid them before they arrive." she said as she looked around hoping to make a quick escape but what she said confused Harry.

"Before who arrives?" Harry asked as he looked to the girl in confusion.

Soon a guitar chord was ripped as Harry looked as did the girl and saw a man who was clearly a scientist trying to be a punk musician as he glared at the two. "Ok little boy step away from the girl and no one will get hurt!" He yelled as with him were men in black tuxes wearing masks as some of them held wands while others were holding guns.

"Um I'm sorry but… who are you?" Harry asked as the Scientist was wide eyed but quickly regained control.

"Well since you're just a kid I'll show you who I am." The man said before he ripped a chord. "I AM THE GREATEST MIND TO EVER GRACE THE HUMAN WORLD I AM THE ONE THE ONLY WORLD REKNOWNED SCIENTIST EXTRODINARE DOCTOR WEST!" Dr. West cried out in a heavy metal screaming sort of way as Al had to clean out her ears from that one.

"Wait that boy sir, he's Harry Potter the one who slayed Voldemort." One of the Wand holding men said as they began to murmur among themselves.

"Ok what of it, blokes?" A gun wielding man asked his ally.

"Simple if we can kill him then Master Therion will greatly reward us for removing an obstacle to his great and glorious power." The Wand wielder said as Dr. West smiled.

"Which means more funding for my research! OK BOY CHANGE OF PLANS YOU DIE!" Dr. West called as he took out his guitar case and aimed to show it was in fact an RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade).

"RUN!" The girl cried out as she grabbed Harry and together the two began to make their escape as the smoke luckily covered there trail.

"Hey you dumbasses don't let them escape!" One of them called as a Wand Holder nodded.

" _AVADA KADABRA!"_ One Invoked flinging a green beam at one of them which missed and hit a nearby bird killing it instantly.

The girl then focused and created a ball of light which she then sent it at those men and causing it to burst out blinding them. "Shit!" Dr. West cursed before one of the Wizards among them spoke.

"Dr. West we have bigger problems Auror are on their way here now." He said as Dr. West cursed.

"Double shit! Ok spread out and leave behind Master Therion's Mark on… THAT WALL!" He called out pointing to the wall as the Gun Holders sent the mark to the wall where it spread and burst out to reveal a sort of eldritch seal as the wizards sent a similar one to the sky as they then began to run for it before the authorities arrived.

As Dr. West ran he looked to the Wizards and glared at them. "Hurry and get the Necronomicon Master Therion wants it and it will be a powerful use for my research!" He yelled as the Wizards nodded and vanished into black smoke to continue the hunt for the boy who lived and the Necronomicon.

(Later with Harry and the girl)

Harry was sitting on a bench with the girl trying to catch his breath as the girl from before sat next to him. "This is just great now they'll come after you thinking you have some connection to me," the girl said as she cursed her luck. "I need to find the Marauder Organizations HQ and get myself to safety." The girl said as clearly she was on the run.

"I'm sorry but who were those men why where they after you?" Harry asked as he was concerned not just for himself but for the girl as well as said girl got up clearly not very happy.

"That's none of your business the less you know the better!" She yelled as she was pasting back and forth no doubt very concerned as Harry was an innocent boy dragged into this mess.

"And why did they call me the boy who lived? I just want to get back to my friend Joseph before this night ends." Harry said as the girl glared.

"Not the biggest problem right now!" She yelled as the girl looked at Harry. "Ok if I use a spell to remove your memory of meeting me I can ditch you, Ok Obliviate him and get the Hell to HQ." She said but before she could do just that footsteps and cars were heard as well as a few pops as from them the group from before appeared surrounding them.

Doctor West took lead as he smirked at the two as Harry and the girl saw they were surrounded. "Well you brat you gave me one hell of a goose chase and I gave you the chance to give the girl up but now you're a witness and I can't have any witnesses, sorry about this kid it's just business." Doctor West said as Harry was wide eyed and scared.

'Joseph's movies told me when evil people need to get rid of witnesses they make sure nothing is left behind not even family.' Harry thought as he remembered watching Action movies with Joseph. "They want to kill me." Harry said knowing that if he went home he'd put Joseph, his aunt and cousin in mortal danger.

"Yeah obviously!" The girl yelled as she couldn't Obliviate him and save his life at the same time but then to her shock Harry got in front of her and stood protectively before her. "What?" She asked in shock as Harry looked.

"Please you need to run when you get an opening I won't be able to hold them off." Harry said as this was a suicide run.

"Look kid just give her up and make this easy for everyone don't be a fucking hero!" Dr. West called out unaware that men in the Potter Family have a hero complex to this.

The girl was surprised by this as she didn't expect Harry to be a brave young lad at his age but then again she's been alive longer than anyone here and very rarely does she deal with 10 year olds. The girl with violet hair knew that she may have found a master as when she looked into his Magical Core she saw he may prove to be her strongest master yet. "No I won't run." She said as she grabbed Harry.

But just before Harry could charge straight in the girl grabbed his arm as her body seemed to be glowing a bit. "Human what is your name?" the girl asked as Harry was surprised that this girl called him a Human which was a word for human. The Grunts with Doctor West pointed their guns at the duo as the girl knew they had to hurry and perform "THAT," spell. "Answer me Human!" she demanded as Harry was a bit afraid but she soon continued. "Names are important," she said with a certain look in her eyes.

"There's no time for this we need to run," Harry said as Doctor West held his Guitar case over his head.

"Fine have it your way! Just so long as we get the book all is well," Doctor West said as he had the order ready. "KILL THEM!" he yelled as the Grunts were ready to fire as others were ready to fire their killing curses.

"Answer me Human!" the girl demanded as Harry figured he might as well.

"My name is Harry Potter!" Harry called out as the girl found his name to be oddly familiar somehow. "I'm just Harry Potter no one special and just a kid who wants to live his life with his friends and loved ones!" Harry called out as the girl looked.

 _ **"If that is so, Harry Potter, then I make this pact with thee,"**_ she began making Harry's eye widen as she jumped to Harry as soon all Harry could see around him was a blue world of runes as the girl looked at him while she held Harry's face. _**"Harry Potter, carve my name into thy heart,"**_ the girl said as she didn't even seem to move her mouth yet Harry could hear her voice.

 _ **"My name is Al Azif, created by Abdul Alhazred. I am the worlds ultimate Grimoire!"**_ Al invoked into Harry's mind before she pressed her lips against Harry's as Harry didn't know why but he didn't push away as he could feel power enter him and this was like two 10 year olds having their first kiss right there.

In the real world there was a bright flash of light as the energy was no doubt detected by few as Doctor West and his grunts covered their eyes. "What's this light?!" he demanded as he shielded his eyes as soon he felt each of their forms changed before they entire area was surrounded in a dome of sorts.

Harry could feel it as it was like he and Al were merging together to form one being as he also felt his form changed into something else something that wasn't his.

(Meanwhile Marauder Organization HQ)

A young girl walked into the base as she looked around as the area was filled with maids and humans as well as small Elf like creatures as the girl looked. "What's going on?!" She demanded as a maid like girl looked.

"Commander! Our sensors have picked up a Magi Signal from one of London's Celebratory Halloween areas." One asked as the man next to the girl looked to his young blond haired green eyed friend as she bit her thumb at this.

"Commander Greengrass you don't think the Necronomicon has forged a pact with an untrained Wizard now do you?" He asked as Greengrass looked.

"I don't know ok!" She called out as she looked. "The fact of the matter is we may have to mobilize Demonbane to Arkham to assist our untrained Maguis." Greengrass said as she was in a uniform for her rank.

(Scene Change Unknown Area)

When Harry came to he looked at his arms and saw them covered in black gloves he soon noticed his skin had turned pale white as he noticed his hair was now silver and much longer than before, as under his eyes were these marking similar to tear drops, and his eyes were red with the left eye completely red. "W-what is this?" Harry asked as he also noticed his muscle mass had grown to that of someone who works out. His muscles weren't too big but they weren't too small either as Harry was amazed. But then Harry looked around and saw they weren't in Long anymore as he looked to the sky and saw a rainbow space of sorts as the buildings around them were for old but still usable as he was in shock. "Where am I?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"You're a Maguis Harry," came a voice Harry swore should be in an anime. "And we're in the Magical Core of the Universe Arkham.

"Al is that you? Where are you?" Harry asked as he couldn't see her while looking around.

"I'll give you a hint check your shoulder," Al said as Harry looked to his side and saw a Chibi Al with a black dress, cat arms as gloves, and wings on her head. "Hi Harry," Al greeted said as Harry was surprised.

"What is this," Harry asked as he wanted answers.

"Like I said Harry you had magical potential and have exceeded the area of a normal Wizard and entered the area of a Maguis." Al said as Harry looked at his body and saw he was taller and quite frankly older looking.

"I'm a… Maguis?" Harry asked as he looked at his body.

"FUCK!" Came a familiar voice as Harry looked and saw Dr. West and his goon squad which surprised Harry to no end that they also arrived here. "We're in fucking Arkham!" HE called as Harry looked to the enemies. "You know I was honestly hoping this would be a bit easier for me but now I REALLY have to kill you brat and take the Necronomicon from your cold dead hands!" Dr. West called out as he then signaled his forces to attack.

The Gun holding men fired off their weapons while the Wand Wielders fired off their killing curses as this caused smoke to build up as the bullets and spells hit. "Hey knock off the fire I think we got him!" Dr. West called as he looked and soon they saw a black wall blocking the path of the bullets and spells.

"WHAT?!" Dr. West as everyone was visibly shocked when the wings cleared to show the Maguis known as Harry Potter as the Wizards were shocked.

"He blocked the Killing Curse that spell is supposed to be impossible to block or redirect!" The Wizards call as Al smirked from her spot.

"Shows what you idiots know in ancient times the Killing Curse was just one among many spells invented and even then it was able to be blocked by a Maguis or a higher level of magic user!" Al taunted as Harry was the first Maguis since the Dark Ages and the Witch Hunts.

"THAT'S IT!" Dr. West called out before taking out his Guitar Case/Bazooka combo and fired it straight at Harry who then glared at the Missile and out of reflex or instinct caught the offending weapon in his hand causing a magical seal to appear it augmenting his strength while preventing the missile from exploding.

"YOU FORGOT THIS! TAKE IT BACK!" Harry roared out and threw the missile right back at them as Dr. West and his group were all wide eyed.

"RUN FOR IT!" Dr. West called out as the Wizards quickly apparated away with a pop which was now a bigger pop considering they were all allegedly inside the Magical Core of the Universe while Dr. West and his crew jumped out of the way and as they began to make their escape.

"W-what is this?" Harry asked as he looked and his hand which had arm bands on them.

"Not bad for your first time in fact considering your age you're a natural." Al said as she then looked to Harry. "Your magic and mine seem to operate at similar wavelengths." Al said as Harry looked at his new partner as he honestly felt like a superhero like those hero turtles Dudley watches.

"You said your name was Al Azif right?" Harry asked as he looked to Al in question.

"What of it?" Al asked as she gave Harry a deadpan look for stating the obvious.

"Well you said you're a Grimoire but I never heard of such a thing." Harry said as he then looked around the area. "And you called this place Arkham and called it the 'Magical Core of the Universe,' but I don't know what it is or how we got here." Harry said as Al sighed.

"Well it's hard to explain but basically every human on Earth is born with a core of sorts called a life core which has their souls and any natural or unnatural abilities they may have, its actually what the Killing Curse destroys when it separates it from the humans body. Arkham was born to transfer one Magical Core to another as it supports the universe and all the Magic that resides in it. If Arkham was to ever be destroyed then all the magic in the world would vanish as well before the world goes on a downward spiral to destruction." Al began explaining as she floated around Harry. "Wizards and Witches can't normally access this place and even the Dark Lords of this Era are unable to access it because they need to be a Maguis to access it but to be one you must make a contract with a Grimoire such as myself." Al explained as Harry looked.

"So this place is like everything that has, does, or will exist then?" Harry asked as Al nodded.

"That's a good analogy for someone of your age." Al said as she floated around Harry. "See Arkham has many purposes to the world but humans and at times Dark Gods would take advantage of it and use it for evil means. Humans in days of old would have used Arkham to summon forth Eldritch Abominations such as Dark God Dagon for example or if they have a powerful enough source Cthulhu." Al said as she showed examples from a book she poof into existence.

"Of course the same works the other way because the same Dark Gods would try and access Arkham to access your world as well and we can't allow that one bit as there has been different attempts by such beings trying to access the human world and we had a major close call a while back in a place called Yharnam which had sparked the hunts that had killed off many Maguis and Sorceresses at the time." Al explained as she looked to Harry. "All in all you are currently the last and only line of defense against both sides who wish to access this sacred place and abuse it for their own needs. Anyway, you made a pact with me. I look forward to working with you, Harry Potter." Al said with a smile as Harry was shocked.

"Wait working with me?!" Harry asked as he looked shocked. "How did I end up in this situation?" Harry asked as he didn't want this to be happening.

"Fate." Al said as Harry looked.

"Hey don't say that with such a straight face!" Harry called out as he looked to Al.

Soon the ground began to shake as Harry tried to keep his footing as it felt like all of Arkham was suffering an Earthquake before Harry looked and to his shock saw what looked like a giant appear through a sort of breach in reality as Harry was wide eyed. "Don't human ever learn you bring something that large into Arkham you risk causing damage to the human world in return!" Al called out as she glared at the giant walking torts them.

"DOCTOR WEST!" Came the annoying voice that Harry knew was Doctor West.

(Inside the Robot)

"Terrified yet! This is my true power not magic but science!" Doctor West called out as he no doubt was itching to show Harry a thing or two about real power. "Harry Potter, was it? The humiliation suffered by the genius Doctor West will be returned to you twice over, and you can keep the change because the reward Master Therion will give for eliminating possible obstacles against him will be better than any pathetic measly and worthless loose change! LET'S GO!" Doctor West roared out as Harry wondered who this 'Master Therion,' guy was to begin with.

(Outside)

The Robot soon fired at Harry who quickly had to jump out of the way to avoid being shot as the bullets and shells hit Arkham doing damage to the Mystical City as Al was wide eyed at this. "Hey knock that off! You're going to reflect the damage to the human world!" Al called out as she knew with this type of damage the Human world will be experiencing a similar form of damage as well.

"Look out!" Harry called out as he quickly jumped out of the way and avoided the explosions as luckily Harry's sense of danger saved his tail there which he was grateful for.

(In London Human World)

Earth Quakes and Explosions were going off no doubt from gas leaks from the Explosions but what no one knew was that it was in fact the reflective damage that was going on in Arkham leaking into the human world. People panicked and tried to get to safety as those celebrating Halloween had to run to a safe location to avoid the chaos going off all around them to protect themselves.

(At the Marauder Organization HQ London)

"Commander what are your orders!" A Maid called as their tech was picking up the dimensional fluctuations between Earth and Arkham happening all over London.

"Daphne focus you may be young but you must be strong right now." The man next to Daphne Greengrass said as she stopped biting her thumb and took a deep breath.

"Prepare to Sortie Demonbane no doubt whatever is causing this damage is in Arkham and is large so hopefully our new Maguis is on our side." Daphne said as even though her family was entrusted with this Organization she was the one chosen to lead it and at such a young age as well but seeing as the Potters had Gringotts sent money to this group through both human and Muggle currency and even had a Vault for this group alone and kept under secret they had to make this group get its money's worth.

"Yes ma'am." The crew called out after their brief shock and began typing in the commands on their keyboard or for the magical born into their magical screens as they began to activate the launch systems for when the Maguis summons Demonbane.

(Launch Bay)

A large machine was being moved to a different location as it was being set up for launch. It was large and had runes etched across its body as well as large leg armor and large shoulder armor. It had a horn upon its head which seems to be able to release some sort of energy as right now the eyes were dull showing it was currently inactive at the moment.

"All personnel Demonbane Sortie has been approved! Enter battle Stations Level 1 Codename: Gryphon's Fight. I repeat all personnel Battle Stations Level 1 Codename Gryphon's Flight." The automated voiced called out as many being within this base both magical and none magical began to prepare as no doubt this place was heavily warded from even the ministry as it was no doubt breaking about every Secrecy Law in the Wizarding World all over.

(Arkham Harry and Al)

Harry found himself flying in the air as he was in shock at what he was doing and oddly felt excited for it as the shields he used before were now his wings for his flight. "I-I'm flying!? Al, I'm flying!" Harry called out trying to make sense of this as it just seemed outright crazy.

"Of course you are." Al began as she flew up next to Harry's head as she had a focused look on her adorable little face. "You're the ultimate Wizard, a Maguis which is also another term for a Sorcerer." Al explained to Harry as her partner was very new to this and was still in shock and disbelief to this.

"Harry Potter and Al Azif! Well did you see that? This is my greatest Masterpiece, its drills were able to punch a hole between Earth and Arkham letting it into this place and pretty soon I'll be able to harness the Magical energies in Arkham, this is the Super West Invincible Robot 28 Special!" West called out as the damage he caused no doubt had forced alarms in London to go off telling people to run. "NOW DIE!" Doctor West called out as soon Harry and Al were flying around avoiding the bullets fired at them as they were currently at a major disadvantage.

"Al do you have any idea if what you said is true and any damage here reflect to Earth then a lot of people are getting hurt!" Harry called as he was worried for Joseph.

"If I had my Deus Machina, Aion that piece of junk would be…" Al began only to gasp as she sensed something calling her from London on Earth. She was hit with flashes of Aion and another Deus Machina as she was wide eyed by this. "Are you there, Aion?" Al asked confused to what she felt and sensed. Al felt it as she saw a flash of a woman before she saw the Deus Machina that was like Aion but different. "It's not Aion." Al began getting confirmation but it was a Deus Machina that was for sure. "But this feeling…" Al said to herself as she could feel a powerful Deus Machina was calling to her.

"We're going down Harry land somewhere safe!" Al ordered as Harry nodded and went to land.

(Marauder Organization HQ Command Center)

"Demonbane has sent the request signal to the Maguis Grimoire in Arkham we have a connection now!" A bridge tech called as Daphne nodded.

"Begin the launch!" Daphne called out as it was time to see if this group will do what the late Potters had intended for it.

(Back with Harry and Al)

Harry landed as Al floated next to Harry as Harry retracted the black wings and looked to Al. "I'm sure of it. It's a Deus Machina." Al said as she looked to where it would appear. "For me to find replacements for my caster and Aion It's like someone is artificially interfering with my fate." Al said as that didn't bode well for her as she knew the Fates very rarely interfere with a Grimoire's destiny to serve a master and utilize a Deus Machina to defend Arkham. "But in order to escape this threat, let us follow this destiny." Al said as she looked to Harry as right now beggars can't be choosers even in this situation.

"Harry, we're summoning a Deus Machina!" Al called out as she looked to a confused Harry.

"What do mean what's a Deus Machina?" Harry asked as he was confused.

"In times of old it's what this world in many cultures and civilizations had referred and revered to as a God." Al explained which surmised Harry with such information that many would have killed for to prove or disprove the existence of certain deities in history.

"A god?" Harry asked as that was all he could say when Al had said these Deus Machina's were apparently Gods.

Al then reached out with her paw hand and created a magical circle which then dragged her mind to where the Deus Machina wishes to meet.

(Mystical Mental Link)

*Insert Demonbane OST Burst of Justice

" _ **I am the one who speaks wisdom and weaves magic. I am the howling of demons and the mother of all my children, for whom death may die. In my name, Al Azif, I ask you..."**_ Al invoked as within this mystical plane of minds she performed to ritual to bind this Deus Machina to her so Harry may use its power as she soon saw the image of the Deus Machina in question. _**"God, armored and weathered in steel… God, made by man's hand… Mechanical God… What is your name?"**_ Al asked as she looked into the face of this God who had a clear glass like face place which showed a black human life face with human like eyes but the irises were a deep red in color. _**"Demonbane? A good name! I like it! Then, Demonbane, by my name, Al Azif I bind you to my power and summon you!"**_ Al Azif invoked completing both the binding ritual and the summoning ritual to bring forth Demonbane to her presence.

(London Marauders Organization Command Room)

"We have confirmation the Black Lodge is in fact responsible for this chaos from the camera view it's one of their Science Destroyer Robots!" Came a tech as she looked to Daphne who was now sitting on her command chair.

"Demonbane has also began its full launch its boot up!" Came one girl as a set of twins.

"We also have confirmation it's been mystically bound to a Grimoire as well emergency Magical Reactor Shut Down can no longer be used now!" Came the second Twin as this was truly a joyful shock.

"Continue the launch then for now we should assume the Maguis is on our side and not with the dark if he is fighting the Black Lodge Destroyer Mech." Daphne called before she bit her thumb again. 'Master Therion a new Dark Lord and no matter how much the Ministry tries to deny his existence the fact it he's very much real and already he has amassed legions of followers in both the Wizarding World and the Muggle world.' Daphne thought as unlike Voldemort Master Therion was a far more dangerous threat and clearly did not follow the same Neo Nazi like beliefs of Voldemort. In fact she assumed since the Ministry and the Minister would deny to the grave the existence of a new Dark Lord going as far as to hide their heads in the ground like emu's she knew this was why the Marauder Organization existed to combat the threats that the Ministry refuse to believe exists or the threats that they do not realize exist.

"Demonbane's boot up is now complete!" Came a Science tech as she worked toe computer.

"Transferring Demonbane to Imaginary Number Expansion Catapult!" Came another tech as no doubt this was most likely to be this Marauder Organizations first major victory against the Black Lodge and their Dark Lord Leader, Master Therion.

"Magical Energy Reactor, conversion Systems, all online." Came another tech as they worked on completing the launch safely into Arkham as one wrong move would doom them all.

"0.2 Until Critical Point!" Came another tech as Daphne looked at the screen displaying Demonbane's systems as she was at the edge of her seat in worry for their last hope. "0.1 Final Safety Device Released!" Came a tech as it was now time for the moment of truth.

"The imaginary Number Expansion Catapult is activating!" Came the last tech as Demonbane was launching.

(Demonbane)

Demonbane's eyes open similar to an organic being as it released mystical energy as a portal to Arkham appeared similar to an Apparition Spell but utilizing a very large and powerful Time Turner and a sort of Veil to enter Arkham.

(Arkham)

The sky burst with a great light as the Magical Core of the Universe allowed entry to another as an ancient almost eldritch rune seal appeared in the sky. From it a giant began to descend as everyone there was in shock to this.

(Doctor West)

"What is that?" Doctor West asked from his spot inside his robot as he looked and saw something appearing from a tunnel of magic falling to the ground feet first.

(Arkham)

The large mech landed on the ground as it created a crater and smashed a building as the magical ruins on its body glowed gold showing it was ready for combat. In the shadows a woman in a librarian outfit saw the whole thing while in the sky a man with a pale white skin, long blond hair, and was wearing a coat of sorts watched the whole exchange as he hid a smirk as with him was a girl as no doubt this changes everything. His torso was reveal showing he was quiet fit as it was no doubt this man was a mystery to all who meets even to all of his allies and enemies together.

(With Harry and Al)

"What is that?!" Harry called out in shock not expecting a Giant Robot of all things to appear.

"That's a Deus Machina, its name is Demonbane!" Al called with pride as she had bounded another Deus Machina to her and Harry together.

"Demonbane…" Harry said before Al smirked and ported both of them inside of Demonbane.

(Demonbane's cockpit)

Harry found himself inside Demonbane and to his shock his body began to break apart into pages of an old book as he began to appear in a sphere of light. As Harry broke apart into Book pages Al was left behind in a sort of bike seat as Harry's body formed in the sphere. Al had her arms crossed as the small wings on her bake broke apart and flew up and wrapped around her head creating a helmet to which Al then grabbed the handles causing the helmet to sprout to ear like parts from the sides.

Harry meanwhile was freaking out as his body soon finished forming from paper and before regaining the coloring of his Maguis form as soon the ball of light was covered in paper before it turned black and formed his screen which then activated showing Harry what was before him and Demonbane. Harry opened his eyes in shock to see he was inside a large area of blue light as he tried to make sense of what was going on around him.

(Demonbane outside)

The vents on Demonbane's head released a green trail of energy that seemed to move around as it showed Demonbane was ready as it glared down upon Doctor West and his giant destroyer robot.

*End OST

(Demonbane Cockpit)

"I'm inside that robot." Harry said as he was in shock as to what was happening and how it was happening here.

"This isn't the time to be frozen in surprise!" Al called as from her cockpit as Harry looked and saw Al there. "Fight, Harry!" Al called meaning Harry was the muscle and driver while Al was the brains and tech support for their little enterprise.

"Wait f-fight?! I can't I don't even know how to use this thing!?" Harry called as he was a complete green ear in this type of situation save for certain mecha shows he and Joseph watched together at either his or Joseph's house. "I have no idea what to do!" Harry called out as he was complete lost as to what he should do as a pilot for this giant robot Demonbane.

(Marauder Organization HQ Command Room)

"Tachyon Counter showing Normal Values." Came a tech of the science crew.

"Spatial Phase Stabilizing. Demonbane has completely materialized within Arkham." The Tech lady called as she saw they were in the clear there.

"All magical Engines showing green!" Came the voice of a magical tech expert as she saw they were all combat ready.

"Who's the pilot? Has any attempts been made to establish contact with him or her!" Daphne asked as a bridge tech looked.

"Unknown the pilot isn't responding to our communications it may be EMP Feedback from the transportation to Arkham." The Bridge lady said as Daphne nodded in understanding to this whole situation here but knew they needed to establish communications to him or her.

"Keep trying but monitor the battle until we can establish a communication link the pilot is currently on their own!" Daphne called as she wondered why she accepted this position to begin with when any pureblood would have rejected it out of principle or use the ranks position to completely destroy this group comprised of mud bloods, muggles, and half-bloods.

(Arkham)

Demonbane glared down at Doctor West's robot no doubt ready to fight upon Harry's orders and controls once the boy figures out the controls.

(Doctor West)

"Anything that opposes my genius doesn't have the right to exist the only thing that deserves that right is my genius!" Doctor West called out as he flipped open many spots and pressed the buttons as he was going to end Demonbane then and there.

(Arkham)

The Weapons on Doctor West's robot began to open up as they all took aim at their desired target which was Demonbane which no doubt made Harry go wide eyed. The guns soon began to fire showing it as heavy weapons and artillery type of weapons as they all hit Demonbane one after the other showing the pilot had zero experience of training as a mecha pilot.

Doctor West laughed into the speakers as Harry was getting blasted with missiles as the smoke shrouded over Demonbane's form. "Is that all you got little boy! It was way too easy to take care of a brat like you!" Doctor West taunted as the smoke soon cleared to show to his shock Demonbane with its arms crossed completely unharmed by the attack West used. "WHAT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Doctor West called out in shock as he didn't expect his missiles to have no effect especially since they were military grade weapons as well as his arsenal of weapons and gear.

(Harry)

"We made it?" Harry asked as he was shocked to see that they survived the onslaught from Doctor West's attack like that so easily.

(Arkham)

"Ok take my drills you little bitch!" Doctor West roared out as he sent his drill attack straight at Harry intent on finishing him off as the large golden Drills spun around fast before rockets launched them straight at Demonbane as inside Harry was wide eyed at this assault.

(Demonbane)

Harry yelled out in shock as he moved Demonbane's controls by accident causing the mech to respond to the movement.

(Arkham)

Demonbane moved to the side as this allowed it to avoid both drills with ease as this was surprising for many who see this if they knew the pilot of Demonbane in life. "WHAT?!" Doctor West called in shock on the speakers of his robot as he didn't see Harry dodging his attack coming in the slightest bit.

(Demonbane)

"Wow I moved it." Harry said in shock as he looked at the controls he used.

"Now you're getting it!" Al called from her cockpit inside Demonbane as she saw Harry was getting the hang of piloting this Demonbane.

(Arkham)

The drills soon took a U-Turn as they came back outside of Harry and Al's view.

(Doctor West)

"Too easy." Doctor West said with a smirk on his face.

(Arkham)

The drills soon hit Demonbane in the back as the Deus Machina was soon sending sparks thought its body no doubt taking some damage to that attack as Harry cried out in pain.

(Demonbane)

Harry cried out in pain as he felt his spine and back getting hit by a phantom pain as it hurt quite a bit. "Fool! What are you doing?!" Al demanded as she saw they were taking damage.

"I'm sorry I let my guard down." Harry said as he had to keep damage to a minimum here if Arkham really did support his world to such an extent. Soon Harry gasped at what was on his screen as he saw Doctor Wests Robot was upon him now which made Al get very worried for her new master getting killed early.

(Doctor West)

"I got you now! YOUR MINE NOW BRAT!" Doctor West roared out laughing at his apparent victory that would be rightfully his own.

(Demonbane)

Harry was getting angry no he was getting really angry as he then roared out and moved Demonbane's controls to the best of his abilities.

(Arkham)

Demonbane reached out its arms and grabbed the two new Drills as the drills in Demonbanes hands began to make sparks as they kept spinning no doubt serving to get Harry angry. Harry of course could be heard roaring out as he kept a firm grip on Doctor Wests drills making sure they were kept at bay from harming him anymore then allowed.

(Doctor West)

"What?" Doctor West cried out in shock at what he saw and the fact that Harry had just caught his drills with such ease as it didn't make sense how a 10 year old child can do that even if said 10 year old child was in the body of a 17 or 18 year old young man.

(Demonbane)

"Don't… UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Harry roared out as he pushed upon the controls as hard as he could in an attempt to get the drills from Doctor Wests Robot off of him and the robot away from harming him anymore.

(Arkham)

Doctor West and his robot were pushed away from Demonbane crushing some buildings as it seems the tides of battle has changed in Harry and Al's favor in oppose to Doctor Wests screwed favor.

(Demonbane)

Al during the entire battle was looking to see if Demonbane had any weapons they could use and to her joy she found one that they could utilize as she smirked. "Found it." Al said as the leg braces of Demonbane were flashing red showing a powerful weapon awaited there. "Okay, Harry, now it's our turn!" Al called out as she was ready to fight and pay back West.

"What do I do?" Harry asked as he was still trying to adjust to this whole giant robot fighting thing.

"Hit 'em hard, exactly like you just did!" Al called out as she then smiled a bit. "I'll take care of the rest." Al said as seeing as she provides the magic aspect of Demonbane here it stands to reason that when she and Harry work together then they can unlock great and incredible powers.

"I don't understand what you mean exactly but all right I'll do it." Harry said as Al smirked.

"A good answer." Al said as she approved of Harry's response to her instructions there. "Now, Demonbane, show them your power!" Al roared out as Demonbane through Harry and Al responded as it seemed to glow and roar out itself.

(Marauder Organization HQ Command Center)

*Insert Demonbane OST Deus Ex Main theme

"Wait isn't that!?" Daphne asked as she was shocked at what was happening here.

"Timaeus and Critias at Maximum output." A maid woman said from her spot as both tech and magic expert.

"Moving to Ether Dancer Mode!" A small girl called out as she saw the Deus Machina known as Demonbane was beginning to change form to attack.

"No way! He's going to use that?" The woman who was monitoring her station was shocked to see this.

"Extrication Magic: Atlantis Strike." Daphne said as she had read up on all of Demonbanes known and unknown weapons when she took this position and rank.

(Arkham)

Demonbane's form began to change as the green energy at the head vanished as the horn moved forward while the leg bracers moved to the side of the legs pointing forward as it wasn't long till the transformation to Ether Dancer Mode was complete.

(Demonbane)

Harry began to breathe out as he was ready to finish this and hopefully kick Doctor West out of Arkham as Harry smirked at Doctor West who was no doubt afraid. "Hit him, Harry!" Al called out as she was ready to kick Doctor West out of Arkham now.

"Alright!" Harry called as he would rather leave this place in one piece then damaged by humans hands like Doctor West who would abuse its power for his own personal gain and huge ego.

(Arkham)

Demonbane jumped upward higher than others even though Demonbanes size and weight should not allow it to do so by scientific means. Doctor West's destroyer launched its Drill at Demonbane as the Deus Machina did a spin forward before it got into position of a drop kick and its target was Doctor Wests Destroyer. The drills were knocked away as Doctor West in his desperation fired his artillery at Demonbane but like the drill attack proved to be useless as Demonbane came down upon Doctor West.

Harry could be heard roaring out his fury as Demonbane was almost upon Doctor West.

(Demonbane)

" _ **ATLANTIS STRIKE!"**_ Harry invoked as he sent the magical attack forward against Doctor Wests Large Destroyer Robot.

(Arkham)

A huge explosion rocketed the area when the attack hit as the damage seemed to ignore the buildings in Arkham beyond just rattling them a bit as the box like head of the Destroyed launched no doubt an ejection function for such an occasion as when it flew off it vanished into a portal an and back to London no doubt so Doctor West may report to his boss.

Demonbane landed away from the area of the explosion as it looked upon the place with a glare as both it and the pilots saw that Doctor West had escaped for now.

*End OST

(Demonbane)

"Harry!" Al called catching Harry's attention as Harry looked to Al. "You did it." All praised Harry with a smile on her face as even though the praise was well intended Harry didn't feel like a hero with the destruction that was caused.

"I… I did this?" Harry asked as even though he stopped Doctor West a lot of people still got hurt which made him feel guilty and responsible for their injuries and sorrow.

It was then Harry felt Demonbane lurch as he looked at the screen and saw that some sort of return function was activated as he looked down and saw a portal at Demonbane's feet as it was dragging Demonbane back to where it belonged with Al and Harry still inside.

(Scene Break Marauder Organization HQ London Morning November 1st)

Harry was kept here all night as he was lucky to be given his own room as the numerous maids had given him possibly ever physical test they could think of as they even waved wands around him to make sure he wasn't injured in the slightest. This all of course made Harry feel very nervous as last night Harry had lost consciousness and now only felt pain and a bandage where his scar was.

Right now Harry was in a bedroom as he was given food and drinks as apparently his relatives and Joseph were informed as to what transpired last night and how they 'found him knocked out,' after the fiasco last night. Lucky cover ups said it was a major earth quack which had caused gas to leak out and explode as the number of injured and dead were tallied up as well which eased Harry's mind.

(With Daphne)

"So there was a soul fragment inside that scar of Harry's?" Daphne asked as she knew how famous Harry was in the Wizarding World and knew how many people would kill to get him.

"Yeah I took care of it of course after the battle when I used my magic to knock him out and was able to contain it. Whoever did this had already fragmented his soul beyond the acceptable levels so he or she probably made even more." Al said as she held a compass like item with a black ball floating in a dome. "We can use this to track other fragments if we are close enough until I can create a better locater then this." Al said as she would rather have a magical map to use for the tracker but that soul had to be removed less it tried to leach off her own power and not just Harry's.

"I see, but you do realize who he is right?" Daphne asked to the living book as Al looked.

"Nope and right now I don't care if he's famous because we have more problems to deal with and one of those problems is the Black Lodge." Al said as Daphne nodded.

"Yes the British Ministry and its current minister wont acknowledge its existence and keep claiming everything is fine and that it's just extremists, terrorists, or some left over Death Eaters trying to cash in on Voldemort's demise. The idiots." Daphne said as right now secrecy was both their friend and their enemy at the moment to which Master Therion was taking full advantage of.

"Well if you want my opinion I say we should get Harry some training, some of my pages are missing so I'll need time to gather them before we can launch a major offensive against the Black Lodge and that's to assume we find their Head Quarters location before I gather my pages." Al said as Daphne agreed on that one knowing Al has possible millions of spells at her disposal seeing as a Grimoire only gets stronger between masters as whenever a master learns or invents a new spell its power is added to the Grimoires vast arsenal of magic spells to utilize in battle.

"Good for now though we should probably get him home right now this group need to be kept top secret especially from Dumbledore and the Ministry." Daphne said as even though she respects Dumbledore she found at times his pacifistic belief to be flawed especially during the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

(Scene Break Black Lodge Head Quarters Location Unknown Master Therion's Throne Room)

Master Therion sat upon his throne with his head resting on his fist as the man was quiet handsome as the crimson haired man looked at the images of the previous night as he laughed a bit to himself. "So it ended with Voldemort on October 31st and now it begins a new with me on the same date." Master Therion said as he rubbed the head of his Grimoire who was resting her head upon his lap.

"Etheldreda, do you believe he will be able to keep me entertained for a time?" Master Therion said as Etheldreda smiled warmly and lovingly to her master.

"I do not know, master but I shall follow your believes my master." Etheldreda said as she was clearly holding deeply engraved emotions for her Master, her precious Master Therion.

"Hmm well I do know Harry will be able to match my power perfectly when given the time, so I suppose till then I shall amuse myself with 'Lord,' Voldemort's movements after all his scheming and failures always succeeds in keeping me amused for a short period of time till he fails again." Master Therion said as he had already brought so many of Voldemort's Death Eaters into his Black Lodge and in turn freed those under the Imperio curse.

"If memory serves me Master Voldemort is currently a parasite living off of a Teacher in Hogwarts." Etheldreda said as she smiled to her master.

"I see then… I suppose I can gain a 'front row seat,' to Voldemort's latest failure and cowardice as he tries desperately to escape Death's cold uncaring hands.

"As you wish, master." Etheldreda said as she didn't move from her spot only got more comfortable with her master.

"Now, Harry and Al Azif lets see where fate will point you as I turn its gears and see how far you two will be able to amuse me in this new war when it begin anew." Master Therion said with a dark and evil smirk that held a playful amusement that countered his normal bored expression built up over the years of being the Grandmaster and what the Wizarding World refers to as a Dark Lord or Dark Wizard.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you all go and as promised I present the first ever Harry Potter Demonbane crossover now then heads up once I introduced the characters as needed I'll start making a Grimoire Codex to explain things as they happen. Now then as you leave please review and like always Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fates and the Nemesis

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Now let us begin shall we and what I'm about to say is simple, we are about to see the Harry and a new friend receive their Hogwarts Letters get supplies (With plot point hints dropped here and there) and most of all the meeting of the nemesis and Golden Trio so let us begin this epic shall we.

Disclaimer: I do not own Demonbane or Harry Potter so get on with your lives.

Authors Note: No I won't do any major Ecchi stuff so those who are asking for it you need to get out more. Also another thing you should all know I am still unsure on the pairings as of yet as so far I'm leaning torts Harry x Al Azif. Now let's start the fanfic here everyone!

(Start Morning #4 Pivot Drive)

Harry was sleeping in his bedroom as he began to arouse from his slumber. As he got up he yawned and stretched a bit as cracking his bones back into place. Though his slumber had aroused the newest resident of the house for about a year as she got up as well as Al Azif seemed to have bed hair problems and looked like she was still half asleep. As Al got up Harry looked at her and saw her head was covered in bed hair as his Aunt Petunia had of course nearly yelled at him for bringing her home after the incident with Demonbane a year back. But of course the Marauder Organization compensated her for her troupes under the agreement she is treated well and not as a slave or glorified servant and that they would perform surprise inspections to make sure that Harry and Al are kept at top health.

Needless to say when Petunia saw the check the two can have the whole house for all she cared. But of course legal bureaucratic rubbish got in the way so as of now Harry and Al had to share a bedroom. As Harry got up though he yawned as Al got off her bed which was a sort of Slime Monster as Harry had to admit the blob looked soft to lay on. Harry got up as well and saw a vanity mirror and saw his body had built up muscles to allow him to better utilize the powers of a Magius especially after he was explained on the reason a year ago by Daphne Greengrass the Heir to the Wizarding House of Greengrass making her nobility.

(Flashback 2 Days after Demonbane first Sortie 1 Year ago)

Harry and Al were in a debriefing room inside a mansion that acted as the secret base of operations and headquarters for the Marauders Organization with possible expansions in the work to other Countries and Wizarding Communities. "Ok you deserve an explanation but I can't reveal everything right now." Daphne began as she the cleared her throat. "Now 9 years ago the Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated as no one knew how but he was just gone. But trust me it goes beyond that see before the Potter Family went into hiding Lily and James Potter discovered the remains of Demonbane and Lily Potter proved herself as the brightest Witch of her time if not years ahead of her time when she figured out and cracked the ancient magic and technology to revived Demonbane." Daphne said as Al was quiet.

"Now when she did this though she came into contact with the Magical Core of the Universe which she dubbed Arkham and there she learned that even when Voldemort was destroyed it was a vicious cycle that another would simply take his place. But more so that there she found something a whole lot of somethings, they were what inspired the stories by H.P. Lovecraft, the Eldritch Abominations and Elder Gods. There we learned their existence and when Lily revived Demonbane together she and James created the Marauder Organization to compact any future Dark Lords with a combination of Muggle Technology and Wizarding Magic to provide its operatives a fighting chance and act as the first and last line of defense against powerful Dark Wizards and the Eldritch Gods and Demonbane was to be the one to lead the charge against said Dark Elder Gods." Daphne said as she then rubbed her eyes. "This entire Organization has been running on donations and funding from the Longbottom Family (Al Snickers) and my family the Greengrass and it's just helping if not barely even with the Potters Secret Vault sending money as needed through Gringotts." Daphne said as she then rubbed her eyes a bit. "Due to the fact that the Minister Fudge won't acknowledge the possibility of another Dark Lord or even Voldemort's possible return happening we are literally forced to use said secret funding and work in the shadows." Daphne said as the Fudge guy sounds like a total moron.

"But who is Master Therion anyway?" Harry asked after raising his hand as those Black Lodge guys mentioned him multiple times while chasing him and Al which made him wonder who the guy was.

"Master Therion he's a worst case scenario for our group." Daphne said as she sat down and showed pictures which showed only shadow images of Master Therion with a girl accompanying him which showed she was in the same state of shadows. "These are the best images we could get before the scouts were killed but they have made confirmation, Master Therion is more powerful then Voldemort could ever hope to be, After Voldemort's demise Master Therion amassed his legion of Followers from both the Muggle World and the Wizarding World which he had called the Black Lodge." Daphne explained as she showed images of the same men in suits and masks some wielding guns other wands showing Therion wasn't picky about followers.

"Master Therion has contracted with Eldritch Gods which already makes him a powerful Dark Lord just by contacting them but making a successful contract with them shows he's for more powerful then led to believe. He has the title of Grandmaster and until we can get you up to par we currently have him on a Flee on Sight Order." Daphne said as she sat down after closing the folders with the pictures.

"The Minister wont acknowledge that Master Therion is real and prefers denying it till the truth is literally about to kill him. Master Therion capitalized on Fudge fear and enjoyment of a peace time Minister and had moved his pieces accordingly and used it to not only amass his followers but also build up enough to have many to spare in spreading his name among the populace of Wizarding Britain and that if he hasn't already began expanding to places like France or across the pond in America." Daphne said as she began to rub her eyes in annoyance.

"Considering you have not only formed a contract with the Grimoire Al Azif AKA the Necronomicon but you have also successfully utilized Demonbane in Arkham during its first Sortie. Though considering your age I would have had this rejected in a heartbeat but desperate times calls for desperate measures." Daphne said as she stood up and faced Harry who now felt intimidated.

"And those measures are?" Harry asked scared this place his parents had apparently founded might kill him to get Al and bind her to a different Magic User against her will which Harry may have to fight tooth and nail for to make sure Al is safe from harm.

"Please…" Daphne began as she looked to Harry. "Will you assist us in our underground war against the Black Lodge and the Eldritch Gods who will no doubt arrive once Master Therion calls to them?" Daphne requested as she got on her hands and knees showing that a pureblood was not above begging as she was entrusted with this Organization and thus had to make sacrifices for the Greater Good. So her Pride wasn't much of a sacrifice but a necessary loss to combat the threats that would no doubt abuse Arkham and use it to enter their world and destroy all of humanity as the worse outcome for all of humanity on both the Wizarding side and the Muggle side.

"Well of course we'll help." Al said as she got up. "Besides you all clearly don't know what you're doing and if we don't fight who will." Al said as she played a part for a girl who didn't really care. "Besides it's not like I have anything better to do so it's not for any of you and it's only if Harry wants to help you all." Al said as she scratched her nose a bit showing she might actually care more then she lets on which Harry could see as clear as day.

"Ok… I'll help you all if only to make sure no one will get hurt because I didn't act." Harry said as he wasn't going to let people get hurt and he honestly wanted to stop Master Therion because a guy like that, was just plain out evil with how he carries about his plans.

"Thank you." Daphne thanked a she smiled to Harry.

(Flashback Over)

After that between school, home, and his friend Joseph Harry had undergone physical training as well as learning how Demonbane works and in turn becoming an Agent of the Marauders Organization for his parent's sake and the sake of everyone alive on Earth. During this Harry had been deployed on 'Assignments,' and had gained a variety of spells that belonged to Al from the Scimitar of Barzai and the Mirror of Nictoris as well as two powerful guns which were a pain to use at first but he got the hang of them in the end.

As Harry was knocked out of his memory he soon heard a tap from his window just as Al walked in yawning as she stretched all ready for the day. "I will say it again you humans really know how to use a water heater." Al said as she walked in and stretched.

"Al… why is there an Owl at our Window?" Harry asked as Al saw it was gesturing to the mail box.

"I think we got the morning mail." Al said as Harry nodded.

"Al can you get the mail then I'll go take a shower." Harry said as he'd rather be bright eyed and awake if it's a message from Daphne but that wasn't her normal Owl since it's normally the Owls they send in case they need to see him about some minor stuff. Its normally a phone call to the Cellphone they provided him, or one of those blue smoke animals if it's an emergency he needs to handle that can't be hold off for any reason period.

After Harry finished his bathroom routine he walked downstairs in the new cloths he had been wearing and had half expected Petunia his Aunt to be making breakfast. The odd part was that Petunia after Vernon's heart attack had tried to earn more money and thanks to Joseph had gotten an accounting job at Joseph's fathers company. In fact Petunia had gotten a few promotions in the past 3 years and is already earning more than Vernon did but it had required her to gain weight and when she worked on her Garden to help the boys with their chores a bit Petunia had opted to gain to weight to help her as opposed to Dudley losing Weight.

Now Harry won't lie and say he likes them now but in the past three years they have become a bit more like family and in the end Harry had Joseph to thank for that for indirectly causing this change in them. As Harry came down he saw Al was looking through the mail while she passed the letters to whoever they belonged to.

Such letters included some from Joseph to Harry and Al with some possible people hoping to get them invested in a future as VP's for when Joseph becomes CEO after his dad retires while others were just school newsletters, and most of all the company ones is some of Dark2 Corporations employees or rivals asking for them to consider an investment that would set the two up for life. Soon they came upon two letters with Wax seals on them as Al glared at it with a calculative look.

"These are magical letters." Al said as Harry looked as he took the one addressed to him.

"To Harry Potter/Al Azif Smallest Bedroom Second Floor Number 4 Pivot Dr. Little Winnings." Harry and Al read outload as Al glared as hers said the same but with her name on it.

"Is it a trap?" Harry asked as he was hoping the Black Lodge didn't figure out where he lived as of yet.

"No I think this is what Daphne was talking about in the last debriefing." Al said as seeing as the two were Agents of the Organization which uses magical means to combat the Black Lodge and the Eldritch Beasts it stands to reason that since Harry is turning 11 soon he would receive a letter. Though Personally Al was betting a small part of her pay check that somehow either someone in the Wizarding World mistaken her for an 11 year old Child or that Daphne had a hand in this enrollment.

"Let's open them then." Harry said as Petunia saw this.

"Wait are those?" She asked as she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah Aunt Petunia they are." Harry confessed as he hoped this wasn't history repeating itself since he knew Petunia was jealous of his mother for the fact she was born with magic and Petunia wasn't.

"Fine just eat your breakfast you two and open them." Petunia said trying to be calm and supporting to them even if it left a bitter taste in her mouth and sounded more forced but at least she was trying. After all Harry didn't just lose a mother that day she lost a sister also.

Harry and Al opened the letters and began to read them together to see what it was all about and to see what Wizarding School wishes to have them as students.

(Start Letter)

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock)

Dear Mr. Potter/Ms. Azif

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

(End Letter)

"Why do I get the feeling Daphne is involved with my enrollment?" Al asked as they needed to talk to Daphne about this seeing as the house fire place was modified for a real one that was sealable so Daphne can send their Wizarding Agents to Harry and Al as needed. But Al wasn't a real human so why was she able to enroll so easily then again Daphne was from a pureblood family so she must have pulled some strings and these must have been some good strings and the correct ones if Al could keep her name so easily.

"Look we should expect Daphne to show up soon so for now let's read the rest of it ok." Harry said as Al huffed and as breakfast was served the two continued to read wondering if this was either some sort of assignment for the Marauder Organization or bureaucratic legal crap that they didn't need to deal with or legal law suits since Harry was involved in which none of them needed there Organization to be discovered and in turn shut down by Minister Fudge.

(Continue Letter)

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak, (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One

Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-

Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

(End Letter)

"Aunt Petunia we may be expecting guests later today." Harry began catching Petunia's attention. "They're the do not name or mention or else they will find you and hurt you types who normally appear in government style suits or through the Fire Place." Harry said as Petunia saw where this was going. "Are you expecting any guests today or expect any chores from me and Al?" Harry asked as Petunia sighed to herself as Harry's own Paycheck with those secretive government types (Who she assumes aren't the legal type either) has earned more of the bread in this house so she had to provide leeway when it comes to work plus she did not want to be another missing person case on the morning news like other people.

"Don't worry your schedules are clear for the day after all I plan on taking Dudley to the Zoo for his birthday… though I'd hope you would have joined us Harry." Petunia said making another attempt at family bonding.

"Maybe… another time Aunt Petunia." Harry said as he saw his aunt looked like how his mother would with the weight gain she had undergone as to help her physical strength for gardening and her job.

(Scene Break Later that Day)

Harry and Al had set up some tea and snacks for their guest as he figured if Daphne also received the letter she was probably off purchasing her School Supplies as well so if they had timed it right Daphne should arrive in full Commander uniform real soon. And as if on cue the Fireplace burst out in flames and from it Daphne walked through dusting off the particles from the Fire Place and then stood up straight trying to look as her rank.

"So I guess you got the 'Acceptance Letter,' also?" Harry asked as he showed his as Daphne nodded as she sat down and took a cup of tea.

"Yes I did and before you question me yes I had pulled strings to have Al enrolled as well." Daphne said trying to be professional about this.

"Ok why?" Al asked as Daphne sighed.

"Well I was originally going to have to get major strings pulled to have it so Harry was homeschooled but not only would that cause more trouble in the long run but also miss out for us a perfect opportunity." Daphne said as Harry was confused.

"What kind of opportunities?" Harry asked as Daphne looked.

"Well Hogwarts is Britain's premier Wizarding School among the top 10 Schools in the world of magic. So of course children from influential families will attend and if we make nice with them we can be able to provide ourselves with not only new recruits but also more funding to now only develop our technology but also create better weapons to combat the Black Lodge and the Eldritch Gods, after all we did have a close call last summer with Dagon." Daphne confessed as Harry couldn't forget that one and to think that thing was one of the weakest and had mopped the floor with them all like nothing.

"Oh I see we attend and get more allies in the long run." Al said as Daphne nodded.

"Yes but the problem with this is that some of them are Death Eater Families mainly Slytherine but I will attend as well and ensure I'm a Slytherine and with this I can utilize their house and point you to the ones who are Blood Traitors, muggle Born children, or simply those who are conflicted with the Death Eater Blood Purity." Daphne said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Ok but where do I fall in on all of this?" Al asked as she wanted her answers as to why she had to be enrolled.

"Simple and obvious the threat of the Black Lodge is still there and with what Last Summer Taught us is that they have the means to summon Eldritch Gods to our world thus we must be ready at all times which means you and Harry need to stick close together otherwise we'll be caught by surprise or as the Yankees say be caught with our pants down." Daphne said as Harry got the analogy there.

"So in other words we're going to have to be students at a Wizarding School then?" Harry asked as Daphne nodded.

"Yes and Al remember." Daphne began as Al was about to protest. "I'm your commanding officer thus this is a required assignment for both of you from the higher ups as we will also work on keeping anyone from joining the Black Lodge as well since if my guts are right then the Black Lodge will try their hand at recruitment as well and the more members they have the harder it will be to keep this war underground." Daphne said as she knew by making it harder they make Fudge more paranoid and scared while also intent of denying the truth even further.

"Gauh FINE!" Al yelled as she got up and stormed off as Harry gave Daphne an apologetic look.

"Sorry Commander Greengrass I think she isn't too fond of going to school seeing as she's a book and all." Harry confessed as Daphne nodded to him.

"Yes I believe the Muggles called her type a 'Tsunadere?" Daphne said as it sounded foreign to her.

"Yes that exactly what it is." Harry said as he had seen his fair share of anime with Joseph and Dudley.

"Anyway I must be off please make sure Al replies to the owl so we may begin this process." Daphne said as Harry nodded as he soon heard Al roaring in fury with the sound of things breaking upstairs. "I do pity you though." Daphne said before she took out her Floo Powder and took her leave. "Marauder Organization Headquarters." Daphne said as she entered and vanished in a burst of green flames back to HQ.

"Well might as well get this over with." Harry said knowing full well how oppositional Al will be to things she doesn't like or feel the need to do which includes things she thinks are stupid for a Grimoire to do that would seem normal on an everyday normal human.

(Later)

Harry found Al in the room writing her response as she was using a quill she conjured up to make it seem legit as she sighed to herself and glared. "Don't look to deep into it ok Harry I'm only doing this for the missions sake and adding more tools to our arsenal to combat the Black Lodge and to help us combat the old ones if they appear again after Dagon last summer.

Harry smiled and took his own pen and began to write his response as well. "Yeah I understand." Harry said as he wrote down how he and Al needed a guide to get there supplies and such and they would be glad to attend their school.

Harry smiled before his cell phone rang as he grabbed it an answered after seeing it was Joseph calling him from his own phone. "Hey Joseph." Harry said as Joseph was heard.

"Bloody Hell Harry you would not believe what landed in my room!" Joseph called out in joy as Harry smiled.

"Let me guess and owl with a letter for a place called Hogwarts?" Harry asked as Joseph cheered a bit.

"Yeah it looks like we'll be classmates." Joseph said as Harry looked.

"Yeah you'll be there to get me out of trouble." Harry said as Joseph smiled.

"And you'll be there to get me INTO trouble." Joseph said as no doubt Joseph was the brains in their marry band of friends.

"Anyway Joseph is that girl you talk about also magical?" Harry asked as he talked to Joseph.

"Don't know yet we'll have to wait and see when she calls me or we see her." Joseph said as it sounded almost like Joseph already knew.

"Anyway I'll have to talk to you later Al is getting a bit peeved." Harry said as Al began getting peeved even though she knew Harry said it as a joke and if he needs to hang up.

"Harry take good care of Al ok, she's worth the trouble I can already tell." Joseph said as that almost sounded… cryptic at best. "Anyway I'll see you soon my father wants me to have a guide to this, Daigon Alley place and had me reply the owl to have a guide." Joseph said as Harry nodded.

"Already see you Joseph." Harry said to his best friend in the world as it was thanks to Joseph that things had turned out better in his life so in a way Harry owed Joseph a whole lot.

(With Joseph)

Joseph put his phone down as a girl was in the shadows reading one of H.P. Lovecraft's books. "So are we going to Hogwarts?" She asked as Joseph nodded almost coldly.

"Yes we are." Joseph said as the girl nodded as she held her own letter.

"She still doesn't sense me." She said as Joseph had his hand on his phone on the table.

"I know." Joseph said as the room was dark as opposed to his common bright cheerful world.

"You know I'm sure your mother is proud of you and so if your father." The girl said sadly as Joseph smirked as if he found the father part humorous.

"Which father was it again?" Joseph asked as the girl then left the room leaving Joseph alone in his room to contemplate and think to himself and what was to come.

(Scene Break a few weeks later)

Harry was in the living room as he and Al had gone over there plans as of now as they both agreed with Daphne it would be best that Harry and Al are in different houses from Daphne to keep suspicion off of them. From what Harry heard anyway Gryphondor was right up his ally as with Al Azif since both of them tend to jump first and figure out the landing strategy later.

As they had everything figured out they soon heard a load knocking on the door as Harry smile as on his phone was a text from Joseph which he replied to. "Happy birthday Joseph." Harry said as today was their birthday and they agreed after they get their school supplies they would celebrate their shared birthday party as it was no secret in there group that Harry and Joseph share a day of birth which causes them to celebrate their birthday together almost like siblings.

Harry and Al then walked over to the door as they had received a response telling them a representative would arrive to pick them up to retrieve their School Supplies. Once they opened the door they were met with a rather large man with a burley beard as both Harry and Al would compare this guy to a younger and taller Santa Clause.

"Ello 'arry." The large man greeted as he then looked to Al. "And ya must be Al." The man greeted as Harry nodded.

"Yes I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry greeted as he decided he already like this guy with how naturally friendly he was and how nice he was being.

"I know last I saw ya ye was barely two since I dropped ya off here. I'm Hagrid by the way." Hagrid greeted as Harry nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Hagrid." Harry greeted as he looked to the Half Giant as Al already knew how Half Giants are being an ancient mystical book granting incredible magical power to those she contracts with such as her most recent master Harry right here.

"I heard about ya uncle real shame." Hagrid said as Harry gave a kind smile.

"It's no problem I had a friend who helped me through it." Harry said as even though Vernon was a magic hating asshole to him he was still his uncle.

"Anyway come long now the other two are waiting outside." Hagrid said as Harry and Al looked and saw Joseph there wearing a black jacket with a white shirt under it, a pair of jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. With him was a girl with a hair band in her hair the same age as what Al looks as she had ebony black hair and a yellow sun dress that made her look adorable.

"Elisa, Joseph!" Harry greeted as Al smiled at the two as she was friends with them after all.

"Hey Harry we share a guide!" Joseph called out with a smile on his face as he ran over to Harry.

"Yeah it's great." Harry said with a smile on his face as Joseph smirked.

"Ok then one 3?" Joseph asked as Harry smiled.

"1." Harry began as Al covered her ears.

"2." Joseph said as Elisa smiled while Hagrid was curios of the two who apparently knew each other.

"3." They both said before they let it out. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY/JOSEPH!" They both called out to each other as Hagrid was caught off guard as it seems Joseph shared a birthday with Harry even though they came from different parents.

"Well then best head to Daigon Alley theirs a place we can access it called Daigon Alley so I'll take you all there." Hagrid said as Harry agreed to that one as Joseph smiled to this as well. But as the two left Joseph smiled faded for a bit before it returned and he followed them intent of keeping his friends as Elisa followed close behind them no doubt wanting her supplies before the term starts and they need to wait a whole year for the next term to start.

(Scene Break Downtown London that afternoon)

Luckily they didn't have a long walk as they were making their way to this pub which people were outright ignoring but in fact they could not see it. Al saw the place was charmed to be invisible to the none magical folks at least that was what they say but in truth these charms were to hide them from those who view magic as evil or don't believe in magic outright which Al saw how it could lead to misconceptions there.

If one were to ask how she knew though she would answer, because she's a thousand year old book who has centuries of knowledge under her belt. Of course people would either think her crazy or laugh at her thinking she was joking around with them not that Al would blame them just be very annoyed with them for their rude laughter.

As the group of five entered Joseph looked around as Elisa walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder as she smiled with her head next to his before she continued to walk way. Joseph looked and saw a man in a turban as Al also saw the man as she glared at the man.

Al looked to Harry before she 'shyly,' ran up to him and began to whisper to him. "Don't trust that man with the turban I sense a darkness from him, he's not who he says he is." Al whispered as whatever was on this man it was trying to avoid death like it was a plague becoming something inhuman clearly not an Elder God though because even though wouldn't be that fearful of dying to such a large extent as this darkness.

Hagrid then walked up to the bar and looked to the bar keep. "Hagrid," The Barman began as he looked to Hagrid. "The Usual I presume?" He asked as it seem Hagrid frequented here.

"Not this time, Tom." Hagrid began as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and Al's head while Joseph smirked with his best friend while Elisa stayed close to Joseph. "Official Hogwarts Business, you see. Just takin' young Harry Potter, Al Azif, Joseph Theo, and Elisa Script to buy their School supplies." Hagrid said as it was soon met with absolute silence as people were shocked.

"I don't like where this is going." Joseph said as the silence made him unnerved.

"I don't think we're in any real danger Joseph." Elisa said as Al sighed.

'And now these two learn Harry is a celebrity in the Wizarding World. Damn Hero worships.' Al thought in annoyance at the sound of whispering about Harry Potter as Joseph looked to Harry.

"Harry what did you do?" Joseph asked as Elisa looked around.

"I didn't do anything to them!" Harry countered as he looked to Joseph.

"Their acting like Harry is some sort of celebrity." Elisa said as she looked at to the whispering people around them talking about Harry.

It wasn't long till the group was surrounded but Joseph then saw they were all shaking Harry's hand and asking millions of questions while Harry tried to be nice and polite to answer each and every one of them to the best of his abilities.

'It must have something to do with the soul fragment I removed from Harry a year ago.' Al thought as the scar on Harry's head had healed and faded a bit but the shape was still there and still very noticeable which was the result of dealing with a horrible form of, dark magic as the scar was the left over side effect which made Harry noticeable to people. 'Ok first things first find a magical map so I can use the Fragment at HQ to help locate the other fragments.' Al thought as she knew it wasn't Master Therion's work at all he's far too bored and complacent to try his hand at immortality not when he has the aid of the Eldritch Gods.

The meet and greet was starting to get on Al's nerves as she crossed her arms and began to tap her finger on her arm. But the more these people talk the more it managed to get her angry and she was older then all of them combined. Al then had enough and roared out causing her magic to burst out knocking some people back as Harry was shocked by this as was Joseph.

"Don't you idiots know it was Lily who protected Harry from Moldy Worts and not Harry's own magical, 'talent,' you bunch of hero worship idiots!" Al exploded as she released that burst of magic as she wasn't exactly easy on keeping a lid on her. When Al realized what she did though she went wide eyed and saw the damage as she had two things to say. "Uh… oops." Al said as that was a bad way to start making allies and they weren't even at the school yet. 'I've just done screwed up big time.' Al thought as she was told by Daphne how the Daily Prophet will eat this up in a heartbeat.

"Um… sorry about her she has a temper when large groups of people talk too much." Harry apologized as Al smiled nervously.

"Yeah sorry about that accidental magic I really hope I didn't hurt anyone." Al apologized as she was thinking of ways this will backfire at Hogwarts in the Daily Prophet which is just either worshiping or total slander on someone who didn't even deserve such things happening.

Harry of course ended up meeting Professor Quarrel the fours "Defense against the Dark Arts," teacher as he was wary of Al as Al was on to him like nothing when she sensed the dark Magic on him and saw through his stuttering mess of a persona. No doubt he wasn't telling them everything so Al and Harry will keep their cards close to their chest for now to see who makes the first move.

Eventually the four left out the back as Joseph was smiling at his childhood friend. "No way Harry! You're famous just by walking in!" Joseph cheered as the two birthday boys laughed a bit. "Just think of it we'll get all the ladies." Joseph joked around as Al sighed.

"Boys." Al said as they headed to the brick wall.

"Yeah… boys." Elisa said as she didn't like how Joseph had said that so casually by the looks of her face painted with jealousy at Joseph.

Hagrid then took out the Fire Place Umbrella and then tapped around the brick wall as to three out of the fours shock the walls began to split appear to reveal a large hole leading into a large alleyway as the wall turned into an archway path.

"Wow." Harry said as Joseph was also amazed.

"Ditto." Joseph said as he was shocked at what he saw here.

"My word." Elisa said as she was in shock at this scene before them.

'Meh I've seen better.' Al thought as she looked at the alleyway before them in full view of their sight as three of them here were socked and amazed at what was showing before their eyes.

It looked like they had traveled back in time as the people there seemed medieval in clothing as this was better then what Harry and Al dealt with on a day to day bases against the Black Lodge and training with the Marauders Organization since no one was trying to hurt or kill them right now. "Welcome to Daigon alley." Hagrid welcomed as the four soon entered as Hagrid began to give Harry and his friend the rundown on Daigon Alley such as where to find things and where they can get their supplies and what not. All in all Al had seen many places like this in her time but Harry was new to it all as was Joseph and Elisa.

"Hey Hagrid I need to ask but where can I get the money to pay for my supplies I don't have any Wizard Money and I didn't bring my credit card to have the money I have in the Muggle World transferred if they do that of course?" Harry asked as they couldn't just make money rain from the sky.

"Well I can see if I can have my father's money transferred into their banks here since I brought my credit card and if they do such a transfer then we can use that." Joseph said as he did come from a rich and well off family in the muggle community after all. As they walked they passed by some kids looking at a broom being displayed which was called a Nimbus 2000.

"Well that would be a good idea for you Joseph but Harry your money is over there." Hagrid said as he pointed to the large white marble building down the road from them. "Gringotts Wizard Bank ain't no safer place no way, well except maybe Hogwarts." Hagrid said as Al scoffed.

'Or Headquarters.' Al said as the four began to enter the bank.

(Inside Gringotts)

The four entered the place as Harry looked amazed at this as Joseph then cleared his throat. "I'll go get my money transferred and open a Vault while I'm at it Elisa want to come with?" Joseph flirted as Elisa nodded.

"Of course hopefully we can get a head start on our supply shopping since Harry apparently has money here already." Elisa said as Joseph smiled.

"I'll just use Harry's money." Al said as she figured her creator may not have had a Vault set up here but she quickly took noticed to how the older looking Goblins were looking at her and whispering amongst themselves. 'Hate to break it to you midgets but the gestures your making is universal.' Al mentally growled as it was one thing when she talked behind peoples back it was whole other thing when they do it to her.

As they walked they arrived at an old Goblin who was writing with a quill as Hagrid cleared his throat as the Goblin looked to Hagrid with a calculative glare. "Mr. Potter would like to make a Withdrawal." Hagrid said as the Goblin then stood up and looked down and saw both Harry Potter and Al there as he was wide eyed at Al for a moment.

"Before we proceed is that young girl there named Al Azif by any chance?" The Goblin asked as Hagrid looked surprised.

"Yes sir, she is." Hagrid said trying to be polite which served to slightly annoy the Goblin.

"We were entrusted with a key by her 'ancestor,' fate seer and Magical Artifact maker Abdul Alhazred saying that his last descendant was to be given his vault and all the money inside it." The Goblin said as Harry was shocked. "According to the family tree he left behind, she as of now is the last living descendant." The Goblin explained as Al knew that was a lie because her creator Abdul was a Wizard more powerful the Merlin since he combated the Elder Gods. If Al had to guess he and the other Grimoires creators must have left their creations a large sum of money and resources under a guise of sorts with a select few knowing the truth.

"I see, um thank you have it brought to me immediately but you better not lose it that's my great grandfather's entire life savings. Lose it and there will be blood to pay." Al said as she tried to play the part knowing her creator must have had some reason of leaving the money with Gringotts especially after the Goblin uprising which won the Goblins the Wizarding Worlds entire Economic world with the banks they now can access. But she also knew that the Goblins were warriors to the very core and wanted the respect of warriors by being met with equal or greater strength which how she acted surprised Hagrid there.

"I will have the key fetched for you Ms. Azif but now for the original matter of this visit." The Goblin said as he glared down upon Harry. "Does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?" The Goblin asked as he looked down upon Harry who simply looked up at the Goblin with higher ground then him and Al.

"Oh wait a minute." Hagrid began as he knocked himself out of his shocked stupor of Al's act there and shock with how the Goblin seemed to enjoy how the girl acted there. "I got it here somewhere." Hagrid said as he looked on his person for the Vault key in question to Harry's Vault. "Hah." Hagrid began as he pulled out a Gold Key. "There's the little devil!" Hagrid said happy to find it. "Oh there's something else as well, Professor Dumbledore gave me this." Hagrid said pulling out a red stamped letter showing the letter in question was very urgent since it came from Professor Albus Dumbledore himself as the Goblin took the envelope. "It's about the, you know what, in Vault, you know which." Hagrid said as Harry was confused but Al was concerned as if they were keeping it a secret it may very well be a powerful Magical Artifact at the least or at best which may become a worst case scenario a powerful Grimoire that was sealed away. But if the latter of which is the case then why seal it away and why let it out now after all this time.

(With Joseph)

"Hi there." Joseph said to a Bank Teller that was available as the Goblin glared down at him.

"Can I help you?" The Teller asked as Joseph smirked.

"I'll be blunt first off do you guys have access to Muggle world banks?" Joseph asked as he pulled out his credit card showing what he meant.

"Yes we do sir." The Goblin said as he saw Joseph was showing him absolutely no fear what so ever.

"Good, then I want to open a Vault and transfer 25% of my total bank accounts into the Vault and turn it into the Wizard Equivalent of money here its straight from my father's accounts so be sure he's informed why a huge withdrawal was done. If he doesn't get informed when I get in trouble for it I'll be sure to hunt the idiot down who didn't inform him and stab his head at the front with the spear right through his neck with the body still attached." Joseph said as he smirked at the Goblin who was surprised at the threat that one warrior would make to another.

"Yes anything else?" He asked as he was liking this guy already.

"Yeah I want the Vault to blood locked to me and those who are 'contracted,' to me." Joseph said as he motioned to Elisa who smiled as her eyes glowed as the Goblin nodded.

"Very well then, I will need a blood sample so we may go over who has access to your vault." The Goblin said as Joseph presented his hand. "Cut away my friend and don't be afraid to cut deep if you don't value your life that is." Joseph said as he knew warriors when he saw them.

The Goblin smirked and cut Joseph's finger enough to draw blood as the blood landed into a waiting water bowl. After a brief spell it showed Joseph's family tree. "Joseph Theo mother Nero, father…" The Goblin began to read as Joseph glared.

"Don't finish hat I already know enough right now my mother Nero has access to my account but I want to be informed immediately if or when she accesses it." Joseph said as the Goblin nodded as he took the credit card to begin to process.

"Anything else?" The Goblin asked as Joseph then looked to around before looking to the Goblin.

"Yes one more thing but I prefer it to be kept tight lipped and secretive." Joseph said as he looked to the Goblin with a glare saying if he spilled to any untrustworthy all those involved will suffer.

"Very well then Joseph." The Goblin said getting the memo as he might actually be a bit scared of Joseph especially when he saw who his father was.

(Back with Hagrid, Harry, and Al)

Their first stop was of course Harry's vault as with this vault Harry can finally see if his parents were truly worthless, criminal, drunkards like Vernon said, or people caught in a cruel world that takes more than gives like what Petunia had said. Al saw for Harry this was closure to what Vernon had said about his parents and Al felt when Harry found the truth he will get closure to it in the end.

The soon arrived at the Vault in question as the Goblin stopped the cart. "Vault 687." The Goblin said as Harry was shocked at such a large tunnel system as Al was impressed the Goblins got bigger tunnels now than they did a century ago. The Goblin got out as he looked to Hagrid as he needed something. "Lamp Please." The Goblin asked as Hagrid grabbed the Lamp and passed it to the Goblin as the group of three got off and followed the Goblin to the Vault door. "Key please." The Goblin asked as Hagrid then took the lamp off the goblin and handed him the door, as the look creature turn back to the vault turn, move a hidden hatch with it seems many key hold to fit into it with one being the correct one or the master key, as the goblin put in Harry's vault key and turn it, the door became unlock to the sound of a huge metal click and then gears started to move as the door started to open.

Inside as the doors open a gold shine came and to the look, a small mountain of gold show before Harry as Harry was shocked at it all as Al was impressed to say the least. Hagrid look down to harry as he said, "Didn't think your mom and dad wouldn't leave you with nothing, did you?"

(Later at another Vault)

"Vault 555." The Goblin said as Al was waiting to see her creators Vault as she saw the heavy runes and seals on it as Al passed the key to the Goblin who then inserted the key into a port and ran his claw down the door as well. Soon the door began to glow as a seal vanished and it began to open to reveal a bright light inside as inside was an entire mountain of Gold as Al was shocked.

"Wow." Harry said as he was shocked.

"Abdul was a very famous and powerful Wizard so he amassed a fortune equal to his feats. Some even claimed he was the second coming of Merlin before he vanished." The Goblin said as Al looked around.

"Ok just need enough for my supplies and we'll be gone." Al said as seeing as she was immortal she didn't need much for money but the coins did help her in the long run of her eternal life and mission.

Al began to grab the coins she would need like what was done with Harry's Vault before the trio took there leave to find the item Hagrid needed to grab.

(Later still)

"Vault 713." He Goblin said as they arrived at the mentioned vault and disembarked.

"Hmm some really strong seals here what's here Hagrid?" Al asked as she didn't sense a dormant Grimoire here but it could be the defenses keeping the Grimoire sealed.

"Can't tell you two Hogwarts business, very secretive." Hagrid said as Al only gets once chance to find out as the Black Lodge may try and use it for their own gain or worse Master Therion may use it for his own amusement with the power it may hold.

"Stand Back." The Goblin warned as he then ran his claw down the door causing the gears to shift and in turn open the Vault Door. Inside the room was a small brown fabric bag to which Hagrid walked up to it and took the bag in question as Al and Harry saw this as Hagrid was very serious right now.

"Best not to mention this to anyone you two." Hagrid said as Al was so mentioning it to Headquarters first chance she gets as the same could be said for Harry when it comes to HQ's command staff and the Research and Development science/magi division.

(Later Outside)

"Well look who's all done with the bank." Joseph said as he looked to his friends. "So ready for supplies Harry?" Joseph asked as he looked to Harry.

"Yeah we need to buy supplies soon." Joseph said as Elisa raised her hand.

"Maybe we should split up to cover more ground." Elisa said as she looked. "One of us can get the books, another one of us can get our robes, another one can get the minor stuff like cauldrons, and finally whoever finishes there's can get there wands." Elisa said as Hagrid looked at them.

"If you can point us to the Wand Store I think we'll be safe to roam." Harry said as Hagrid saw no harm there.

"Ok then off with ye I still got a little something to do anyway." Hagrid said as everyone split up.

"I'll get the books." Harry said as Joseph looked.

"I'll get the robes." Joseph said as Elisa looked.

"I will accompany since me and Al are basically the same size." Elisa said as the same could be said for Josepha and Harry.

"I'll get the cauldrons and that shit then." Al said as covering more ground will make shopping for them far easier. 'Plus I have information inside me on how to make a wand specifically an Elder Wand with magic alone so simply put I'm saving money.' Al thought as she knew no want in existence can handle nor channel the power of the Necronomicon the world's greatest Grimoire in all existence.

(Later with Harry Book Store)

Harry was walking around Diagon Ally as he was heading to the bookstore to pick up his books as he wondered about. As he walked though he soon happened about an odd bookstore that Hagrid never pointed out before as Harry finally noticed it there. It looked ominous as well as deserted as Harry felt very unnerved by this particular store here but at the same time he couldn't help but want to enter said store in question as if he was being drawn in.

"I suppose simple browsing wouldn't hurt." Harry said as he then entered the store unaware of the eldritch symbol on the door as even though Harry was meant to fight Eldritch Beings he didn't know all of their symbols that identify them and their cults.

(Inside the Store)

Harry was amazed as inside were many books most of which Harry swore may have never been seen before or were as ancient as time itself. As Harry walked around he couldn't help but be amazed as he even saw a book in a cage with teeth but it was whimpering almost like it was scared of something inside the store. As Harry walked he looked around as he was exploring hoping to find the Hogwarts books he needed for his friends.

Unaware to him a woman smirked as when Harry walked passed it a woman walked out of the books as she was dressed in an outfit that seemed off in the Wizarding World. "You…" She greeted surprising Harry to no end with how she appeared out of nowhere without so much of a pop. "Are you looking for something?" The pale skinned, red eyed, large breasted woman asked as he black hair was done up in the oddest of tails.

"Y-yes, school text books for me and my friends." Harry said as he looked to the mysterious woman who wears glasses much like him but held an air of mystery about him.

"Well if you like, I'll help you find the books in question." The woman said as she walked over to Harry as Harry saw she was much taller than he was by a margin as her figure was one super models themselves would kill for and never look back at the dark deed. The woman then bowed as bit showing some cleavage as she looked to Harry with a playful smile that felt very Dark to Harry yet also welcoming at the same time which was odd itself. "Excuse me, I didn't introduce myself." The woman apologized as Harry realized he didn't learn her name. "I'm the owner of this bookstore. My name is… just call me Nya." She said introduced as she smiled at Harry. "Thank you for your patronage Harry Potter." Nya said as Harry wasn't surprised the woman knew who he was.

"H-hi." Harry said as he found this woman both attractive, scary, and welcoming all in one strange form.

"So, what are you looking for? If you need Text Books then surly you must have a list of the books that is required reading do you not?" Nya asked as she looked like she already knew what they were.

"Here." Harry said handing her the list of books as Nya looked upon said list in question and smiled. "Well this is a letdown, Childs play in my opinion not at all difficult… like finding a powerful, magical Grimoire." Nya said as she turned to the side and smirked at Harry surprising Harry she knew what a Grimoire was which shouldn't be right since Daphne confirmed the Wizarding world had no clue what the Grimoire were exactly which was odd.

"Wait what did you say?" Harry asked as Nya smiled.

"Oh don't you see, worry when you run a bookstore for a longtime like, I have, you learn all kinds of books people are after. Especially those who are after Grimoire… they're quiet unique. But there are even books I don't possess and Grimoires as one such books." Nya said as she smiled. "If memory serves I believe there was three other customers I've seeking a Grimoire as well, James Potter and Lily Evans were two of such customers and the last one before them was Tom Marvello Riddle Jr." Nya said as Harry knew who two of them were but the last one was a new name even for him as he never heard of a Tom Riddle before.

Nya walked to the side and pulled a book out as Harry swore that was a Grimoire but it was dormant by a margin as Harry saw Nya may have been lying and not even bothering to hide the fact she was lying. This all the more made Harry weary of her like she wasn't who she appears to be but the aura of a welcoming lady Store owner was tempted him to drop his guard as was winning out. "I can retrieve those books for you if you wish, if I'm to guess there are four of you in all counting you which means you will need four sets in total for you all to have." Nya said as Harry nodded as he wanted to be done here fast.

"Very well if you would just wait a moment I will retrieve those books for you." Nya said before the librarian lady left to retrieve the books in question for Harry who was left to roam and wait a bit. Harry looked at some of the books in question as he figured he should subscribe to the Daily Prophet as even though the news story is either glorifying in some way or slander it still held truth inside the pages in some way shape or form. As Harry waited though he soon saw the books and saw many of them were filled with magic which made Harry a bit warry of them as hanging around Al for a whole year allowed him to build up a sort of sensory for Grimoires and few magical items. As Harry waited it wasn't long till Nya returned with the books in question as she held the books all stacked in fours as they were all tied by a rope as Harry looked upon them. "Here you go Mr. Potter the books for you and your little friends." Nya said in a teasing manner as she handed the books to Harry. "Here you go." Harry said paying her the required money as Nya took them with a smile.

"Please come again real soon Harry and don't be afraid to bring that Grimoire of yours." Nya said as but the last part was more silent as Harry already left her store as her eyes glowed red. "Now then let's see what this incarnation of the God Slaying Sword and the Remorseless Devil shall accomplish." Nya said as she knew far more then she let on but hidden it well no doubt for years of practice.

(Later)

Harry found Al, Joseph, and Elisa waiting for him outside a place called Olivander's which was where they were supposed to get there Wands from as he saw Al admiring her new wand the same with Josepha and Elisa. "And the last horse crosses the finish line." Joseph said as he held the robes for Harry.

"Hey Joseph." Harry greeted as Joseph handed the robes as Harry looked and saw they were the right size.

"I told the lady at the robe place I was about the same measurements as you and was picking up your robes for you as a friend. When she heard I was friends with the famous Harry Potter she was all too willing to take my measurements." Joseph said as Harry smiled at Joseph.

"Well I'll go get my wand now you guys wait for me ok." Harry said as Joseph and Al smirked.

"We'll come with you, we want to see what you'll have for an awesome wand." Joseph said as he and Al followed behind closely followed by Elisa to see Harry's wand to be in hand.

(Inside the Olivander's Wand Store)

Harry walked up to the front desk and looked for a front bell but found nothing as he sighed figuring he might as well try the old fashion way. "Hello I'm here for a wand." Harry said as he waited for a reply.

Soon enough someone came ridding the side of a shelf on a rolling ladder as Harry stood on guard for a moment until he sees who it was as it was an old man with almost squinting eyes as he looks at harry for a moment before saying, "I wondered when I be seeing you Mr. potter." Harry found the man gave off the same mysterious aura as Nya but his was one he could let his guard down around since the man merely took amusement with giving wands to people who came to purchase the wands.

Mr. Olivander went to a back shelf area as he started to go search for a wand as he said, "It's seem only yesterday, your mother and father were in here buying their first wands… ah!"

Pulled out a small box and brought it over to harry as he open the box and lift out he wand inside of it before present it in front of harry as he took it in his hand and looked at it for a moment wondering what to do with it. Al of course saw Olivander try and read her but she pushed him out but he already got what he needed but didn't say so Al assumed this man was good at keeping secrets for now though as Al didn't always trust the wand wavers so easily save the Goblins since they gave her quiet the sum of money that her creator left behind for her to use. "Here we are." The old man said as he presented the Wand in question to Harry wondering what he should do with it. "Give it a wave." Olivander said as Harry understood as Al could have told him that one. Plus Harry also took noticed to a destroyed empty spot no doubt Joseph and Elisa trying their wands out there.

Harry waved the wand before the drawer in the back of the ship shot out like mad as the two of them saw this, before Harry put down the wand carefully as Olivander said, "Apparently not." As this was another day on the job for him with new Hogwarts students getting wands. Olivander look at a nearby shelf of wand boxes as he pull one out and did he same thing as he presented Harry with another wand, "Perhaps… this."

Harry took the wand and then after looking at it carefully gave it a wave causing a nearby vase to shatter. "No, no, and definitely not." Olivander said as Harry put the wand down as well.

"Well this is fun from a 3rd person perspective." Joseph said as he did bust open wall which was repairing itself mind you.

"No matter." Olivander said from the back as he had a thought. Ollivander went in the back area and look for a wand, one he made a while back, as he pull it out and then he pause for a moment before he said, "I wonder."

Harry look to him as the old man came back with a dusty looking box as he open it and presented harry with a darker color wand, as Harry took it in his hand, and soon enough a glow suddenly appeared around him, as Harry knew he wasn't summoning his armor, and the feeling of this sudden new force as Harry felt it like something else yet similar when he first received Garo.

"Curious… Very curious," Ollivander said as Harry look to the wand maker and said, "Sorry but what is curious?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Potter." Ollivander began as he took the Wandering to examine it. "And it just so happens that the phoenix who's tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather. Just one other." He said as Harry felt like he knew where this was going in a strange way. "It is curios that you would be destined for this Wand when its brother gave you that scar." Ollivander said pointing at Harry's scar as he looked to Elisa and Al as Al glared as Elisa looked calm as if what Olivander says is true he would know he did not sell those two there wands in any way shape or form.

"And who owned that wand?" Harry asked as Olivander looked a bit scared at Harry's innocent Question but deep down Harry knew who it was.

"We do not speak his name." Olivander began with a whisper as Harry looked. "The wand chooses the Wizard Mr. Potter much like how the Grimoire chooses the master. But in the wands case it's not always clear why but in the case of the Grimoire they always make there reason known in some way or form some times its power, others its love but in the end they get the final say in things." Olivander said as he looked to Harry. "But I think it is clear either way that we should expect great things from you, after all he who must not be named did great things terrible but great." Olivander said as Harry understood that much.

"Did… you ever sell a wand to someone who would later be known as Master Therion?" Harry asked as people had been whispering much around here about him.

"No I have not which I find peculiar especially since he had already began doing great things though they are considered terrible." Olivander confessed as he would have remembered selling a wand to this new Dark Lord who has yet to make himself known. But rumors have been flying about that those who see him who are not with his 'Black Lodge,' they can't even say his name without dying no doubt Master Therion offered them chances to join before he ended their lives with incredibly powerful magic.

Soon there was tapping on the window as Harry and Joseph looked and saw Hagrid holding two cages with Owls in them as one was a pure white Owl while the other was a pitch black Owl as Harry and Joseph smiled as Harry never had an Owl.

"About time we got you a familiar." Al said as Harry looked.

"Wow." Harry said as Hagrid smiled.

"Happy Birthday Harry and Joseph." Hagrid said as the Owls looked to the two.

(Later)

Now that the two had everything they needed they were heading to grab a bite to eat before they passed by a destroyed building belonging to a pureblood family as painted or etched into the walls was an eldritch mark that Harry had seen many times when the Black Lodge was involved. "What happened here?" Harry asked as Hagrid saw it.

"I hoped you wouldn't had ta see tis Arry." Hagrid said as he looked.

"It's the Black Lodge I'm telling you." Came a random persona as Aurors were investigating it.

"The minister is an idiot why won't he acknowledge that there may be a new Dark Lord out there and prepare for the worst?" Came another person as Harry knew who they were talking about instantly, Master Therion.

As people whispered the group of five took there leave as they began looking for a place to sit down and eat some food like planned as they didn't need such talk around such youngling.

(Later)

The four were eating as Harry was pushing around his food a bit deep in through was Elisa was eating calmly while Joseph was inhaling his food. Al though ate because she liked the taste of food even if she didn't need it. Hagrid noticed this as he looked to Harry in concern. "You've been offlay quiet Arry some'ting troubling ya?" Hagrid asked as Harry looked.

"It's just the whole thing we just saw and the one who killed my parents Voldemort." Harry said as Hagrid shushed him there. "I don't really care for Voldemort nor am I really scared of him it's just this Master Therion guy whose been bugging me." Harry said as Hagrid looked. "That mark that place was covered in, I've seen it in the Muggle Society it has to be the Black Lodges calling card." Harry admitted as Hagrid did not know that bit of information. "I'm just worried as to what Therion is really after in all of this and why is he doing this in the first place" Harry said as he looked to Hagrid. "After all a vast majority of evil being have to have a starting point somewhere they can't all possibly be born evil." Harry said as he looked to Hagrid.

"That Therion fellow he's powerful I can tell ya that much in fact people are starting to really fear him." Hagrid said as he then looked to Harry. "The Ministry are keen on trying to keep Therion a secret but what's the point of a secret when his followers are off going blooming mad in his name." Hagrid said as it seems Master Therion's many followers were as loyal as they were insane. "Personally though when you defeated You Know Who that night something about you stumped him making him too tired to carry on and is probably biding his time." Hagrid said as he sighed. "But people are also claiming that Voldemort is afraid of Master Therion because Voldemort may have been dark but Master Therion people claim he's far darker that he made a deal with them old Eldritch Monsters from days of old." Hagrid said as Harry knew that much about the eldritch beasts.

"They even claim he was never human they claim he was born dark grew up evil and accepted that fate from the get go. Though that's just many rumors but one thing is for sure if you even think Master Therion is nearby run do not hide he will find you if you hide." Hagrid said as Harry simply nodded to that as he was oddly scared of meeting Master Therion now and he's a special Agent of the Marauders Organization. Joseph of course looked worried as did Elisa but Al wasn't worried in the slightest as she was going to kick Master Therion' ass all the way to Sunday Night.

(Scene Break a Month Later)

A month had passed and Harry and Al were at Kings Cross station after Petunia dropped the two off here and headed out to handle the rest of Dudley's school requirements and all seeing as he was enrolled into Vernon's old school. Of course Harry understood Dudley misses his father but Dudley should understand Vernon was a bad influence on many him with his treatment of Harry. If Harry had never met Joseph though he would have probably been shy and introverted from fear even at Hogwarts to this day. Luckily when Harry and Al told Hagrid Petunia could give them a ride to King Cross he gave them their tickets and told them not to lose it in any way shape or form which Al confirmed it was a key to their train later that same day.

In other words no ticket means they cannot board the Hogwarts Express. That alone would be bad for them in the long run since their mission is to basically make allies and gain new spells to combat the Black Lodge lead by Master Therion and the Eldritch Gods who would try and enter their world of man.

Al of course was riding atop her Trolley as Harry had to push both his and Al's as the Grimoire was taking a break from pushing her Trolley around the platforms. "Why do I have to push your trolley Al?" Harry asked as he was pushing Al's and dragging his own.

"Because I'm tired." Al said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world as Harry then sighed and let go of Al's Trolley before pushing his own by himself. "Hey no fair!" Al called as she got off her Trolley and began pushing it herself.

"Says the girl who kissed me to make a contract." Harry said as Al glared.

"It was required for the binding ritual and don't 10 year olds dream of their first kiss?" Al called as Harry blushed at that thought since that was Halloween a year ago when they met.

"Ok then Al if you're such a magic expert mind telling me where Platform 9 3/4 is located?" Harry asked as he and Al were having a bit of a spat right now.

"Yeah I want to know also." Came the voice of Joseph as Harry and Al looked and saw Joseph and Elisa walking up to, them as Elisa smiled.

"Hello Harry, hello Al." Elisa greeted as Al scoffed as Harry smiled.

"Hey guys." Harry said as he looked around.

"Well if this ticket is right it has to be somewhere between Platforms 9 and 10 so any idea?" Joseph asked as Elisa looked.

"Well we could wait for Hogwarts Students to start showing up and ask them where it is." Elisa said as she looked to them.

"And how long will that even take?" Harry Asked as it could take them forever to find a guide to the platform.

"Um guys." Al said as she heard yelling similar to ranting as they looked to where Al was pointing and saw a family guiding with a mother guiding her children. "It's the same every year packed with Muggles of course. Come on Platform 9 ¾ this way." The mother said as she held her daughters hand and guided her four boys down the platforms.

"Muggles." Harry said as Al knew the term as did Joseph.

"Well we found our guide." Joseph said before the four began to follow the woman and her family just to make sure they weren't mistaken. They soon saw the woman stop as Harry and Al looked as Al looked closely at the wall.

'That's the way to the platform.' Al thought as she looked to it wondering what they would do to get in.

"Alright you first Percy." The woman said as she gestured to the oldest.

Percy did a small speed walk to the wall and with the owl in tow they went right through the wall vanishing into it. "And there's our way to school." Al said as she was glad to be the observant one.

"Fred you next." The woman said as she gestured to Fred who was part of a set of twins.

"He's not Fred I am!" The Twin to the left said he looked offended identifying as Fred.

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother?" The twin asked as Al and Joseph snickered at this as the oldest trick in the book for Twins.

"Sorry George." The woman apologized to her sons as telling Twins apart is difficult for everyone regardless of society origin.

George got to a ready spot as when he stopped next to his mother he smiled a bit. "I'm only joking I am Fred." Fred said revealing his and George's trick before he ran into the wall followed closely by George as the twins succeeded with their prank on their mother before school term starts.

"Excuse me!" Harry called as Al had to play the young Muggle Born descendant for now. The four rode up as the young boy with red hair also saw them as they met with the woman. "Can you tell us how to um." Harry asked as he wasn't used to meeting so many new people with many thoughts flooding his mind from Diagon Alley still fresh.

"How to get onto the platform?" The woman asked as Joseph spoke up.

"Yes please!" He called as he raised his index finger up.

"Not to worry dearies its Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." She said gesturing to the boy Ron who smiled as Joseph looked.

"Great not the only fresh meat then." Joseph said with a smile on this as he looked to this.

"I agree." Elisa said as Al sighed.

"Great." Al said no doubt Harry had attracted some unwanted attention.

"Now all you have to do is run straight at the walls between Platforms 9 and 10." The woman explained as Al looked.

"Is running optional?" Al asked remembering Fred and George running at the wall.

"If your nervous best to run straight in." The woman said as Joseph smirked.

"Well mates we only live once BANZAI!" Joseph called out as he ran straight into the wall and vanished into it with his trolley.

"When in Rome I suppose." Elisa said as she ran after Joseph as she and her Trolley vanished into the wall as well as Harry not used to seeing Magic only was amazed by it.

Harry and Al then stood together as Harry and Al looked to each other. "Together?" Al asked as Harry nodded.

"Yeah." Harry said before the two charged straight into the wall back to back as they vanished into it first Harry and now Al herself.

Once the two were on the other side they saw to their shock a large old steam engine with the Hogwarts symbol on it as it was dubbed the Hogwarts Express as this was Platform 9 ¾. The large black and Red Train had students boarding it as Al was amazed by it as Joseph was up ahead looking around it. "Harry check this thing out!" Joseph called as he was being held back by Elisa who gave an apologetic look for her friend's behavior as people understood his excitement and told her not to worry and that it was normal even for muggle-born.

(Scene Break Hogwarts Express after departing)

The four were sharing a Booth as Joseph was looking out the window with his face almost glued to the window. "I thought you were supposed to be the brains." Harry said as Joseph smiled.

"Don't worry this excitement will simmer down once I get over the fact we aren't the only ones in the world with Magic." Joseph said as Elisa smiled at Joseph.

"Idiot." Al said as she sat on her spot next to Harry.

That was when he heard the door open as Harry looked and saw a young man with red shaggy hair from before, Ron, and seemed quiet meek as Harry simply adjusted his glasses and looked back to the window. "Excuse me do you mind, everywhere else is full." Ron asked as Harry looked and saw Al gave her ok of do whatever he wanted.

Harry smiled as he might as well start making some friend now. "Not at all." Harry said kindly as the boy nodded and entered the booth before sitting down.

"I'm Ron, by the way Ronald Weasley." Ron introduced as Harry smile at him.

"I'm Al Azif." Al greeted as Joseph looked.

"I'm Joseph Theo I'm his childhood friend." Joseph said pointing to Harry as Elisa smiled.

"I'm Elisa Ulrich pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said as that brought a shocked look to Ron's face as he honestly didn't expect to meet a celebrity at Hogwarts.

"So, so it's true do you really have the… the?" Ron asked pointing to his head to signal for Harry's scar.

"The what?" Harry asked as the stuttering wasn't helping.

"The Scar." Ron whispered trying not to be rude.

"He has it but it's been fading as of late." Al said as Harry smiled and showed the evidence.

"Wicked." Ron said as he was amazed by said famous thunderbolt scar.

That was when a kind elderly lady appeared as she had a cart full of treats and sweets. "Anything to eat dearies?" She asked with a kind grandmother like tone as Harry looked as did his friends as Joseph was curious about the sweets.

"No thanks I packed my own for the trip." Ron said showing the food he packed for the trip.

"We'll take the lot." Harry said taking out his Wizard money as he was kind of hungry himself and knew Ron came from a hand-me-down family right off the bat.

"Wow." Ron said as he was surprised Harry carried that kind of money.

(Later)

The group of five were enjoying the sweets they had gotten off the Trolley as Harry was eating some jelly beans. Harry caught the unusual flavors of the Jelly Beans that weren't on human world jelly beans. "Hey let me try one." Joseph said as he took one as Harry tried to stop him but ate it anyway. "Hmm not bad." Joseph said as he ate it.

"Well they have every flavor on them they even got spinach and liver roast." Ron said as Joseph shrugged. "George swore he got a bogey flavor one." Ron said making Joseph stop his chewing.

"Meh it's already in my mouth." Joseph said before he kept chewing while Al gave Ron's rat a glare.

Al could see it the rat wasn't normal in fact she could almost say it had human thoughts instead of a mindless rat.

Harry picked up a blue box and saw it said chocolate Frogs on it. "These aren't real frogs are they?" Harry asked as he looked at the box.

Harry looked as Ron spoke up. "Don't worry it's just a spell it's the cards you really want each pack has a picture of a famous witch or wizard." Ron said as Joseph looked.

"I'll take the chocolate frog if you don't want the sweet chocolate goodness yourself." Al said as she did love chocolate a lot.

Harry sighed and nodded as when he opened it Al grabbed the little bugger before it could escape and ate it as she smiled at how, good; it tasted and how the enchantment broke reverting it to a normal piece of chocolate shaped like a frog. "Please keep your sugar tooth under control." Harry said as he didn't want it to have any bad side effects on Al.

"Hey I got Dumbledore." Harry said as he looked at the card.

"I got about six of him." Ron said as Al looked.

"Anyone starting a collection here?" Al asked as she looked between everyone.

"Hey he's gone!" Harry said as he saw Dumbledore was gone from the newly acquired card's picture.

"Well you can't expect him to run around all day." Ron said as Elisa looked impressed by the cards charm.

But soon eyes went down to the rat eating out of the candy box that Al was glaring at before. "This is Scabbards by the way. Pathetic isn't he." Ron said as he wished he had better stuff then hand me downs but in a family of 8 one must make sacrifices at times to support themselves in the long run of financial family wealth.

"Just a little bit." Harry admitted as Joseph saw Harry was trying to be nice to Ron.

Fred gave me a Spell that supposed to turn him Yellow." Ron said as he then looked to Harry. "Want to see?" Ron asked as he looked to Harry who smiled.

"Sure." Harry said as Al smirked.

"This should be good." Al said as mentally she was hoping for Ron to screw up so she can see what's really in that Rat's head when the defenses are weakened by physical pain from a bad or badly performed spell.

Ron pulled out his Wand and cleared his throat as he got ready before a girl walked in looking for something dress in her uniform. "Has anyone seen a toad a boy named, Neville lost one." The girl asked as she looked to the group in the booth as they each turned their heads as Al and Elisa got their legs to their seats not wanting a toad walking around it.

"No." Ron said as the girl quickly noticed something here.

"Oh you're doing magic let's see then." The girl said as Ron then cleared his throat again.

"Sunshine daisy's button mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Ron invoked as it caused a light to hit the box forcing the Rat to release it as Al saw a glimpse of its mind and what she saw was a name.

'Peter?' She was able to catch as it was apparent this rat was not normal in the slightest. "Ok I've seen and heard spells left and right and that my friend is in no way a spell." Al said as she should know she's a flipping powerful and ancient spell book for crying out loud.

"I'm going to have to side with the purple haired girl on this one that doesn't sound like a real spell at all." The girl said as she did saw there was a spell there just incorrectly performed. "Of course I've only tried a few simple ones myself but they all worked for me." The girl said as Ron looked to Harry and Joseph as he wanted to know how they put up with Al so easily like that.

'Years of practice.' Harry silently told as the girl pulled out her own wand and walked in causing Joseph to make room as the girl sat down beside him.

"For example." She began as she pointed her wand to Harry's glasses which Al realized, she forgot to fix them again. _"Oculus Repairo."_ She invoked as when she did it the tape keeping the two glasses together came off as the glasses were then repaired good as new. "That's better isn't it?" She asked as Al was face palming herself.

"I can't believe I forgot to fix those damn things." Al cursed as she was mentally kicking herself.

That was when Harry removed his glasses as he looked at it that Hermione realized who he was. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!" She said as she realized who he was. "I'm Hermione Granger and you all are?" Hermione asked as she looked to the crowd here.

"Joseph Theo Harry's best mate." Joseph greeted as Elisa smiled.

"Elisa Ulrich is my name." Elisa said as she smiled to her new friends.

"Al Azif." Al greeted as she looked to the girl she found both adorable in acting as if she knows everything and annoying.

"Ron Weasley." Ron greeted as he looked to her.

"Pleasure." She said trying to be polite to them but then Al was wide eyed as soon a current came pass all of them as Joseph looked confused.

"Uh guys where did you all go?" Joseph asked as Elisa was just as confused.

"Wait Joseph what are you talking about we're right here." Harry said but his hand passed right through him.

"Oh dear." Hermione said as Al was freaking out.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he didn't see his reflection on the glass.

Harry and Al ran out of the booth with Ron and Hermione following close behind as outside they saw a man with pale white skin long blond hair, and a dark coat like suit that showed his torso and chest muscles as he looked to them with Topaz eyes while leaning on the wall.

"Hmm well at least I got rid of two pests." He said in a bored tone as he got straight up and looked to the four as the area around them began to change to darkness as the man looked with smoke and an ominous fog filling the cabin.

*Insert Demonbane OST the Absolute of Justice

"Who, who are you?" Harry asked as he felt it his entire being was telling him to run.

"Hmm I'm not surprised you don't know of my physical appearance after all your Marauder Organization has proven to be an amusing group to fight." The man said as he looked at the three.

"Marauder Organization?" Hermione asked as she never heard of such a group.

"Tell us who you are! Your magic reeks darkness." Al demanded as the man chuckled a bit.

"I am the leader and Grand Master of the Black Lodge, Master Therion." Therion introduced with a small bow as he crossed his right arm over his chest for the bow of respect.

"Wait your that Dark Lord the Prophet and Quibbler talks about?!" Ron asked in shock as Therion smirked.

"The very same." Master Therion said as Harry looked like he was having trouble breathing.

"What do you want with us?" Hermione asked as Harry was nervous.

"I, simply wished to talk was all. To the boy who would be my rival." Master Therion said as he pointed to Harry. "I have been waiting a whole year for the chance to properly greet you but it seems situations from both sides had gotten in the way." Master Therion said as he almost sounded like he was deeply interested with Harry. "So I offer you my greetings Mr. Harry Potter the new master of the Necronomicon Al Azif." Master Therion said offering a small bow to the two.

"What are you talking about and how did you get on the train?!" Hermione began as Master Therion began to walk torts her with a playful smile on his face.

"You're in the way." Master Therion said as he raised his arm charging his magic into it and slapping Hermione back as she landed onto Ron as Ron and Harry were shocked.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron called as Harry then glared at Master Therion.

"Bastard!" Harry growled out as he had to stop this guy from hurting anyone else or worse.

Al of course glared at Master Therion as she did not expect them to face each this man so, soon as Harry may have a year under his belt but Master Therion was a Grandmaster Magius and is leagues ahead of Harry. Master Therion began to laugh playfully as it seems he was amused by all this as he looked at them all.

"What are you doing?!" Harry roared out as he charged at Master Therion ready to merge with Al.

"Harry, stop he's dangerous!" Al called as she recognized the Purgatory Slip Space Spell anywhere and Master Therion must have casted it to meet with them without interruptions.

Harry had his hand on Therion but when Therion made no move to counter Harry put his arm down as Master Therion smiled playfully at Harry finding the Boy-Who-Lived to be amusing. "A pleasure to meet you for the first time, I suppose I should say, Harry Potter." Master Therion said as he looked to Harry.

'He knows who I am…' Harry thought as Hermione came to as she saw what was going on.

"I have many names and titles, The Dark Lord Master Therion, The Grandmaster Rank Holder Master Therion, The Dark Priest Master Therion, and many more. But one I prefer above all else is Master Therion the one who pursues the Truth of Magic and the Secrets of Arkham." Master Therion said as he lifted his hands up creating a violet energy.

"Harry!" Al called out as she then created a burst of light sending them straight to Arkham but Ron and Hermione were caught in that light as soon once it died down Ron and Hermione were shocked to find themselves in Arkham as they found themselves wearing what looked like priest garb of sorts.

"Yes! You've had at least heard the name. This man is the Black Lodges Grand Master!" Al called as Hermione was surprised by this as was Ron. "He's my no OUR enemy Harry." Al growled as she glared at Master Therion.

"Where are and where's Harry?" Ron asked as he was scared and worried.

"I promise you Ron and Hermione I'll explain later but for now get to safety!" Harry called as he pointed to the church they appeared right beside when arriving in Arkham no doubt still bound to the Hogwarts Express as their entry point.

"A pleasure… Master of the Necronomicon." Master Therion said with a bow as now he and Harry were at the same physical height.

"How dare you hurt Hermione?!" Harry demanded as he glared at Master Therion.

"Oh the little witch, my apologies I don't normally concern myself with insect crawling around on the ground especially if they follow the weaker forms of magic like Merlin." Master Therion said as he kept that playful smile up.

"You bastard!" Harry roared as he charged straight at Master Therion and punched him square in the face sending him flying as when the punched hit, it created a concussive blast destroying things in the area as it also reflected on Earth.

(Earth)

The country side and water area the train passed burst out as the Water exploded causing rain while the ground created fissures and earth quakes as the passengers saw all of this and were in shock to it all.

(Arkham)

Master Therion was flying through the air as he licked his lips before fixing his landing and with a graceful tap landed on the ground safely. "You broke my defensive circle and touched my body. Impressive." Master Therion said as he found this amusing no in fact it may even have gotten him excited.

"Don't get arrogant!" Harry called as he charged at Master Therion.

"Wait, Harry! Stay Calm!" Al called as Ron and Hermione heard them.

Harry was about to send another magic attack at Master Therion but Master Therion brought up his arm and created a ball of infernal energy and when Harry's fist landed on it the two attacks blocked each other. "Your latent Magical Energy is impressive even among you Merlinian Wand holding Wizards, but you can't control your fighting instincts when a friend is harmed." Master Therion said before he unleashed his spell sending Harry back as he cried out in pain.

Harry looked up and saw Master Therion standing on a pillar before the crescent moon of Arkham as Harry glared. "Call Demonbane, Harry!" Al ordered as she knew they were no match for Master Therion like this.

"What?" Harry asked as that was a bit overkill much.

"Harry listen the difference between your powers is that great a Deus Machina is an equalizer here! If you don't do it at this rate he will kill you, in other words you WILL die!" Al warned as she looked to Harry knowing Master Therion was powerful especially within Arkham which no doubt provides him the home field advantage.

"Fine." Harry said as he then flew up and began the spell.

He began to spin creating runes as Harry was summoning his ally. _**"From the Hate scorched sky..."**_ Harry began as he crated more runes. _**"With righteous anger in our hearts..."**_ Harry continued as she created more runes around her. _**"We draw forth the sword that smites evil!"**_ He continued as he did a spin as he was now surrounded by these rings of runes. _**"Thou art the innocent sword,"**_ Harry continued as he raised his hand in the air as the runes entered his raised right hand. _**"DEMONBANE!"**_ He invoked finishing the spell as she came downward as when Harry hit the ground the magical seal appeared above them all as Ron and Hermione were in shock to it as then Demonbane appeared from it as Harry vanished inside the giant with Al.

(Master Therion)

"So you called it. Yes that's good, very good! No I can enjoy myself a little!" Master Therion said as if he was hoping Harry would Summon Demonbane.

(Demonbane)

"This seems like overkill Al he's just one guy." Harry said as he had an arsenal of spells at his disposal from his guns to his sword.

"No it's not Harry you haven't seen how two Magius duel it's not wand waving its using your own body and magic as a foci and here Master Therion is the strongest there is." Al said as she her hands were shaking on her controls.

(Master Therion)

Therion was floating in the air as he then smirked and vanished only to appear before Demonbane's face and give it a swift uppercut shocking everyone as Demonbane was sent upward as Ron and Hermione were in shock.

(Ron and Hermione)

"Bloody Hell that's Harry?!" Ron asked as Hermione was glad Harry went to her defense but he's getting slaughtered by Therion.

"I think both Al and Harry are inside that contraption." Hermione said as she had only seen this machine once or twice in the past year.

(Arkham)

Demonbane began to fall back down after the uppercut from Master Therion as they needed to act fast.

(Demonbane)

"Anti-Shock Defenses!" Al invoked as she pulled a handle activating said defenses.

(Arkham)

A blue mystic seal appeared under Demonbane as it fell as when it hit the ground he seal broke the fall and caused a bit of a crater to appear.

(Demonbane)

"Above us!" Al called out as she saw Master Therion there.

"What is that!?" Harry asked in shock as he also saw it.

(Master Therion)

Master Therion had summoned a large crimson seal and had charged one of his more powerful spells and aimed it at Demonbane. "What's wrong Harry Potter and Al Azif? Is that the extent of your power after a whole year with Demonbane and each other?" Master Therion asked before Demonbane began to be crushed by an incredible force of power.

(Demonbane)

Harry cried out in pain as he felt like his body was being crushed into smashed hamburgers as Al also felt the power there. "A Gravity Barrier?" Al asked as she was shocked to see this. "We'll be crushed…" Al said as they needed a plan.

"I… have an idea." Harry said as his hands began to glow red and blue.

"Heh he won't know what hit him." Al said with a smirk on her face as they needed to time this just right.

(Arkham)

Master Therion began to lower closer to the Gravity Barrier to see if Harry and Al can get out of this situation as from his view he knew Harry was very much a powerful Magic caster since he and Al Azif defeated the Dark Elder God known as Dagon a year ago and to him it seems like they were holding back immensely. "Pathetic… Far Too Pathetic." Master Therion said as he wanted Harry to show him full force before he remember the two he deemed as insects. "Oh I see." Master Therion said as he smiled at the memory and how he as the Yankees say it Bitch Slapped Hermione.

Master Therion then turned around as he looked to the church Hermione and Ron were hiding in as the two were clearly shocked at this move.

(Ron and Hermione)

"Hermione he's looking at us." Ron said with fear etched into his voice as he and Hermione saw Master Therion had another infernal magic energy ball floating in his hand charging energy.

(Demonbane)

"What is he doing?" Harry asked before he realized what Master Therion was doing. "No DON'T DO IT!" Harry called out as he had to act now but it was too late.

He sent the energy ball out and it hit the city and missed the Church as this was major damage to Arkham as a whole and with it to Earth.

(Earth)

A forest fire started as the lakes began to produce whirlpools away from the Hogwarts Express but the fact remained Master Therion was causing these disasters as they reached all the way to London's country side where a tornado had appeared while people ran for their lives to shelters and safety.

(Master Therion)

"What's wrong Harry Potter? Surprised?" Master Therion asked as he then began to laugh finding the greatest form of amusement from Harry's reaction as Harry tried his best to move but the Gravity Barrier was too strong for him.

*End OST

(Demonbane)

"This guy, he's not human. No compared to Voldemort to Master Therion Voldemort is bloody saint." Harry thought as he saw this. "I won't let him run around and hurt people just for his own sick amusement." Harry growled as he glared at Master Therion who kept laughing. "I'll beat him even if it kills me in the end." Harry growled as he forced his way to move no matter the pressure he was under.

(Hermione and Ron)

The two saw they were ok as Hermione and Ron got to the bell tower and saw Harry in Demonbane was struggling to move. "HARRY!" Hermione called out as Demonbane's eye moved acknowledging her. "Beat this remorseless monster to the ground!" Hermione called out as Ron jumped in.

"Yeah mate! Don't let him win or mess with your head!" Ron called out as he honestly didn't want to die nor did he want Harry, Al, or Hermione to die either.

(Demonbane)

Harry saw them and smiled a bit before he gained a glare at Master Therion as he roared out while the red danger lights in the cockpit turned blue. Harry growled for a bit before he roared out forcing Demonbane to move. "Harry?" Al asked as she was shocked that Harry could even move at this point. "He dispelled Master Therion's barrier?" Al asked as she was shocked. "He barely had to cast any spells before and after me save for my pages and he did this all on his own?" Al asked in shock as she had underestimated Harry here.

(Arkham)

Demonbane released blue runic rings of energy above him as the runes across its body glowed gold as Demonbane was back in the fight.

(Demonbane)

"You blood monster!" Harry roared out as he activated his spell.

(Arkham)

" _ **Cthugha."**_ Harry began as the glow in Demonbane right hand turned into a large Magnum gun. _ **"And Ithaqua!"**_ Harry finished as the blue glow in the left became a revolver weapon.

Demonbane aimed as the Magnum launched a bullet straight at Master Therion while the Revolver launched a large blue Bullet which elegantly flew around to Master Therion's blind spot as he found this all amusing.

Soon a magical summoning rune not unlike Demonbane's appeared and from it a Deus Machina appeared from it as the Deus Machina blocked both bullets with some struggle which lead to merely deflecting them causing damage to the nearby area. The smoke did not clear but Demonbane under Harry's command disengaged the guns and charged forward and punched at Master Therion in the smoke only for the same Deus Machina to block the attack as Harry was shocked as the smoke began to clear.

(Master Therion)

Master Therion smiled as he had never been forced to bring out his Deus Machina outside of shows of power nor his Grimoire. "Splendid. Congratulations on making me use my Grimoire and Deus Machina." Master Therion said with a chuckle as he was almost never pushed this far in a fight.

(Demonbane)

"A Deus Machina." Harry began in shock.

"And a Grimoire." Al finished as she couldn't believe it as both now knew why Therion was so feared and powerful in such a short time since Voldemort's 'defeat.'

(Master Therion)

"Let me introduce you. My Grimoire, the Pnakotic Manuscripts Etheldreda." Master Therion introduced as Etheldreda protected her master by remote controlling the Deus Machina of Master Therion. "Return the favor, Etheldreda." Master Therion ordered as he smirked. "Show them Liber Legis." Master Therion ordered as Etheldreda acknowledged it. "Use the spell that the Killing Curse they all fear was based around as its offshoot." Master Therion said as he was going to enjoy this.

"Yes my master." Etheldreda said as soon the smoke vanished to reveal Liber Legis as the Deus Machina was as large as Demonbane and humanoid as well as it had large arch like wings as it seemed just as strong as Demonbane. _**"Abra Kadabra."**_ Etheldreda invoked as Liber Legis held the hand that had blocked Demonbane and in turn a red Triangle like seal appeared and began sending a dark violet yet violent thunder like energy at Demonbane as this was the true form of the Unforgivable Killing Curse as the 'Avada Kadabra,' was merely an off shoot and the Morganian Dark Wizards attempt at mimicking it.

(Demonbane)

"We need to retreat! I'm sending Demonbane back to HQ and us with Ron and Hermione back to the Train!" Al called as she activated the emergency escape function as Demonbane began to glow as Demonbane then did what was needed.

(Arkham)

Demonbane released a burst of white energy as Ron and Hermione shielded their eyes when it got to them as Master Therion simply smiled at this as he saw Harry was more powerful then he last assumed truly the one worthy as his rival and as his equal.

(Scene Break Hogwarts Express that night)

Students began to disembark from the train as they began to disembark. AS they left Harry, Hermione, and Ron were the last to get off as Joseph and Elisa got off long before them as Ron and Hermione were shocked at what they heard and seen. "Mate, that's mad." Ron said as he looked to Harry.

"Welcome to my world." Harry said as he and Al stood side by side all four were in there robes.

"But that man how can you beat him I know you held back because he was human but I'm afraid if you had went all out you wouldn't have won." Hermione said knowing Harry was a good person but Master Therion capitalized on Harry's need to protect people.

"I know but thinking how he almost killed me, makes me think that I may not be strong enough to beat him." Harry confessed as Al looked.

"Then get stronger." Al said as Harry looked. "Harry he let us live because he wanted a worthy challenge let's make sure he lives to regret that and get stronger, we already have a good chunk of my missing pages but we also need to ADD new pages." Al said as Ron and Hermione were given the story of what happened between a year ago and now.

"Well to invent new spells it would take a lot of trial and error Harry but I'll be glad to help as best I can." Hermione said even though she was a novice she would try and help as best she could.

"Yeah mate look at all the spells in existence, they all had to start from somewhere." Ron said as Harry looked to his new friends and smiled at them.

"Thank you all of you." Harry said with a smile on his face as he looked to his dear friends.

"Come on then we can't get left behind so let's go get sorted to our houses." Ron said as he was honestly hoping to be in Gryphondor in all honesty between these three friends.

As they left they failed to notice Elisa hiding behind a wall as she then did a small smile that doubled as a smirk as they caught up with the first years groups in Hogsmede as Hagrid guided them all as they headed to the boats after Harry and Al gave there hellos to Hagrid.

All in all the fates have changed and Voldemort wherever he may be hiding is no longer the largest threat to the Wizarding World. Now we begin the tales of the God Slaying Sword and his nemesis and equal the Evil Priest to a Dark God. Man, God, or Machine it will not matter in the long run for now the battle has begun once again between the two Elder Gods for the fate of the entire world both sides of magical and non-magical worlds.

(TBC)

ESKK: Total Word Count: 18,156. Well there you have it the next chapter will be a sort of Lore Page so if you want to check it out be ready for it since it is almost done. Now bet none of you can guess what Wand Joseph, Al, and Elisa have at their disposal. Come on I want all of you to take a whack at it in guessing before we confirm it in the Lore Page. Now then as you leave be sure to put in a review and like always ja ne.


	3. Grimoire Codex 01

Grimoire Codex

Marauders Organization Current Data

(WARNING ALL INFORMATION HERE IS CLASSIFIED AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY)

(REQUIRED AUTHORIZATION CODE: PRONGS)

(AUTHORIZATION CODE CONFIRMED WELCOME SUPREME COMMANDER)

 **Grimoire Character Codex**

Character Data as gathered by special agents and scouts

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

Titles: Maguis, The-Boy-Who-Lived, possible God Slaying Sword, Heir to the Noble House of Potter, Agent of the Marauders Organization.

 **Wand Data**

Wood: Holly

Core: Phoenix Feather

Grimoire: Necronomicon

Dues Machina: Demonbane

 **Name: Al Azif**

Titles: The World's Greatest Grimoire, The Necronomicon, Lord Potters Sweetheart (Daily Prophet), Agent of the Marauders Organization.

 **Wand Data**

Wood: Grimoire Stylized Elder Wood

Core: Unicorn Hair

Minor Wand Note: Al Azif created her own Wand seeing as Olivanders store would have been destroyed if she tried every wand there one after the other. It is unknown if the Wand is as powerful as one of Ollivanders but her wand may very well turn on her seeing as its Wood is Elder Wood. But this also suggest she may possess the knowledge within her on constructing Wands no doubt another page among many inside her.

 **Name: Joseph Theo**

Titles: Mud Blood, Freak, Disturbed Child, Company Heir, prodigal Wizard, Brightest Wizard Ahead of his Time.

Grimoire: None

 **Wand Data**

Wood: Dark Wood

Core: Dragon Heart String

Minor Wand Note: Joseph's wand suggests he is destined for something great yet at the same time dark as the he is one of the very few owners of a Dark Wood as only Ollivander is aware this wand is made from the very same wood as Voldemort's as Josephs very wand shows he is unwavering. The core Ollivander had told him may very well also come from the same Dragon Heart String as Bellatrix Lestrange's wand but that has yet to be confirmed by Joseph or Elisa. Further observations of this young man is needed before any assumptions can be made of his character and allegiance but he is one to be very cautious of.

 **Name: Elisa Ulrich**

Titles: Mudblood, Shadowy Elisa

 **Wand Data**

Wood: Cedar Wood

Core: Dragon Heartstrings

Minor Wand Note: Elisa's Wand is a confliction in itself as Cedar Wood is fiercely loyal but a Dragons Heartstring would cause the wand to change allegiances as the wand itself as living confliction of existence.

Grimoire: None

Deus Machina: None

 **Name: Master Therion**

Titles: Grandmaster of the Black Lodge, Dark Lord, Priest of the Eldritch Gods, He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Seen-Or-Named, Son of the Ancient Dark Witch Tyrant, Dark Lord of all Dark Lords, the Remorseless Devil in human skin.

Wand: None

Grimoire: Pnakotic Manuscripts

Deus Machina: Liber Legis

 **Name: Etheldreda**

Titles: Pnakotic Manuscripts

 **Wand Data:** None

Minor Wand Note: Al has shown she herself can wield a Wand so its stands to reason other Grimoire's are also capable of utilizing a magic wand. Though the core is obvious for Etheldreda being that the Wood of her Wand will be Cedar or the Core will be Unicorn Hair her entire demeanor shows her wand may be a contradicting type of Wand in some way or form. Her loyalty to Master Therion is controlled by her as she does not allow that loyalty to be tainted or corrupted much like with Bellatrix Lestrange and her loyalty to Lord Voldemort.

(WARNING DATA ENDING NOTE AUTHORIZATION ACCESS CODE 02 REQUIRED FOR MORE INFORMATION)

 **End Character Data**

(WARNING ALL INFORMATION HERE IS CLASSIFIED AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY)

(REQUIRED AUTHORIZATION CODE: ROSE LILY POTTER)

(AUTHORIZATION CONFIRMED: WELCOME HEAD RESEARCHER AND DEMONBANE PROJECT HEAD LILY POTTER NEE EVANS. BEGINNING CURRENT RESEARCH DATA CURRENTLY GATHERED)

 **Grimoire Lore Codex:**

Arkham:

Arkham is the world that acts as the Magical Core of the universe. Some would even say it's the Grand Mystic Core or the Magical Source and throughout the ages many had attempted to access it but could only do so through dreams and sleep. But there is another way to access it and that's with the contract between a wizard and a Grimoire. Their combined magic is able to pierce the vale between Earth and Arkham allowing access to it. But Arkham though it's the Magical Core where all Mystic cores are born has its dangers for where there is light magic dark magic exists as well and with this Dark Magic Eldritch Abominations exist as well and try to use this world to enter our own. Humans abuse this world to their advantages and even try and give themselves magic with it but in doing so humans give the Eldritch Gods more power and opportunities to enter our world as they please.

If Arkham is ever taking major damage the damage will reflect upon the human world as well and depending on the damage it could even be a disaster or irreversible. Due to such knowledge of how Arkham supports the Earth the Ancient Magius and Sorcerers had sealed away the knowledge on how to access Arkham with their Grimoires with the intent of never allowing anyone to access it ever again. If anyone with ill intent is able to access the Source of All Magic then the world will surely perish in the worse way imaginable.

The Marauders Organization:

This Organization was founded by James and Lily Potter with the trust and funding from their own vaults, as well as the aid of the Greengrass family and the Longbottom family. They knew deep down Voldemort was just one of many Dark Lords the world had spawned and knew a more powerful one would one day appear. But when Lily discovered the Necronomicon and Demonbane that assumption became fact for them and they knew when Voldemort was defeated the worse Dark Lord in history will be born from his ashes one more powerful and darker then Voldemort or Grindlewood could ever hope to be.

Together the Potters, Greengrass, and Longbottoms formed a vault which entire purpose is to hold a small fraction of their fortunes and investments to be transferred to funding for the Marauders Organization. There sole mission is to combat any new Dark Lords and there followers taking the fight to them knowing Albus Dumbledore's pacifistic ways of war had cost them many friends and allies. Thus they kept this group a secret even from him who though they would trust with anything they knew Albus would try and change this groups methods to a, none violent one in some way or form. But the Organization had a second more important purpose.

When Lily discovered Arkham with it she found something else. An Elder God named Nyrathotep who had arrived at Arkham. Lily even with her being the brightest Wizard in history knew she could not combat an Elder God who she forced herself to look away from and blindfolded herself less she fell under its power. Lily ran and when she told others of what she saw the revitalization of Demonbane and the Necronomicon commenced and by Harry's first Birthday the Marauders Organization was born and with it the first, last, and only line of defense against the Eldritch Gods should they ever appear in our world.

(RESEARCH DATA ENDING NOTE MORE DATA REQUIRED AUTHORIZATION ACCESS CODE 02 REQUIRED FOR MORE DATA)

(End Grimoire Codex 1)

ANNOUNCMENT FROM ESKK

ESKK: Now here are some rules if you all wish to learn more information you must figure out those access codes. To locate those codes all one must do is watch or read the Harry Potter series or watch, play, or read the Demonbane series to have access to them. The code is in a set of sequences and from both series have significant meaning to the series that is often overlooked such as nicknames, Eldritch Beings, Grimoires, or hell even names not normally known or looked deep into from either series. In fact it can even be the name of Historical events from both series but the point is you have to guess the codes in certain intervals to learn more information and to do so you must successfully guess the password to access more information. Now then start trying for all that lore information bitches!


	4. Chapter 3 Sorting Ones Fates

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Ok let's start the next chapter folks since I have no witty comments of announcements at the moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Demonbane, enjoy.

(Start)

As the group of first years made their way to the boats Al was trying to adjust to her new robes as she growled every so often. "Damn this thing itches." Al said as she hadn't worn robes in hundreds of years.

"Better than your normal outfit since it can give a bloody panty shot." Harry countered as Al smacked him upside the head.

"Not funny pervert and besides my normal outfit makes me adorable." Al countered as Joseph laughed a bit.

"Is that a whip I hear?" Joseph joked as Ron and Hermione jumped in on the conversation.

"Harry and Al you two act like an old married couple." Ron joked as Hermione chuckled.

"I have to agree there." Hermione said laughing into her hand in an attempt to muffle her rude laughter.

Soon they arrived at the boats as they quickly saw it was four to a boat save for Hagrid who got a boat to himself do to his large size as Harry and Al already agreed to share a boat together with Ron and Hermione. "Hey I'll take that boat over there Harry that way you can Al can get to know you're new friends." Joseph said being understanding as possible as Harry nodded.

"Thanks Joseph." Harry said before Joseph and Elisa took a different boat for their journey to Hogwarts as they had quiet the trip there.

The four boarded the boat as Ron and Hermione had to ask as Hermione spoke first seeing as she knew of Dagon from the Lovecraft Books she had read before coming to Hogwarts or getting her letter. "So all those Eldritch Gods from H.P. Lovecraft there real?" Hermione asked as she knew how just looking at those Gods affected humans.

"Yeah they are, in fact I found out Lovecraft's books aren't work of fiction there his research journals of the Eldritch Gods turned into works of fiction to hide them better. I don't know how he was able to research it but the Organization is currently trying to decipher them so they can get a better understanding of what we're dealing with." Harry said as he looked to Ron and Hermione. "I was barely lucky enough to beat Dagon during my last summer after I met Al so I would know that I underestimated the thing even if Dagon only gained his power from worshipers who followed him." Harry said as Ron was shocked.

"Wait you beat an Elder God blimey Harry that's just mental." Ron said as he didn't think Harry could pull that off.

"I only got lucky those guns you saw me use they had a prior form that made it impossible for me to channel them, I got those guns later to better allow me to channel their power but the point is there powers helped me beat Dagon that day." Harry said as he looked to his new friends remembering that battle. That was the first time Harry had killed a God who was abducting woman for power and had met one of the members of Anti-Cross Master Therion's loyal elite guard who answer straight to him.

"But still you did what everyone considered to be impossible so you should be proud of yourself Harry." Hermione said trying to cheer up Harry.

"Yeah I killed one Elder God by pure dumb luck and barely even got passed some of my first fight. Though I was lucky to get training on both using Demonbane and physical combat." Harry said as he honestly might enjoy his time at Hogwarts.

"Hey Harry if you don't mind me asking if your group is top secret why don't you guys have a cover so not only would you get an steady income for your operations but also better get recruits like a real-estate agency or an investment firm." Hermione said as when Harry and Al heard this they looked to each other and then face palmed themselves as they were mentally kicking themselves for that.

"We should tell Chief she'll probably be mentally kicking herself later but we should have thought of that sooner." Al said as she really hated when the obvious solution evaded them so much like that just now.

(Later Hogwarts)

The group began to climb the steps as the first years were surprised at the huge castle that was here as Al had seen better but she had to admit this was a close second to the past one she was thinking about. Of course Al had to stop her new friends and Joseph a couple times to keep them from walking through the wrong stairs when said stairs began to move which surprised even Harry. Ron hoped none of those Eldritch Monsters show up at Hogwarts but Hermione told them that if they are truly Gods then the wards protecting Hogwarts would be child's play to them.

They soon arrived before a stern looking woman as Al saw an Animagus possible a cat type before them as Harry stood next to her. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall," the stern-looking woman a few steps above addressed them. "Shortly, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats you must be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here, our House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup…"

Al heard a croaking sound as she looked down and gasped in shock at a Toad close to the Professor's leg as Al was too close to it as Elisa saw it and gasped in shock as well. It was soon followed by a shout of "TREVOR!" resounded in the entryway, interrupting the professor. A dark haired boy no doubt the one who lost a toad before lunged forward from behind that Hermione girl and went to the Professors feet and picked up his toad now known as Trevor. The toad croaked and Professor McGonagall looked rather perturbed, who looked down at the boy reaching for his toad.

Joseph hissed in a mock pain as he looked to the boy and that episode there. "Well that's embarrassment and long term school labeling in the making." Joseph said as Elisa nodded in agreement at what she saw happen just now opting Harry to elbow his friend right there for that rude yet partially funny comment.

Thankfully, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and continued to talk. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." She then turned swiftly on the heel of her boot before she walked toward the two giant doors in front of them.

"How exactly do they sort us?" Harry asked Ron.

"Some sort of test I think," Ron responded. "Fred said something about battling a mountain troll, but he might have been joking."

"Doubt it young Wizards and Witches like us don't have the capabilities to battle a Mountain Troll. If I had to guess though it's probably an ancient mystical item involving this school that decides which house we all get sorted in based on our traits." Al said as she had crossed paths with many Merlinian Wizards who wanted her power but she was kind of picky in those times like a wand seeing as like Ollivander said a few months back, a wand a Grimoire picks the master it's never been the other way around period.

But she didn't have long to focus on her fears because the pale boy from the train pushed himself between two rather large boys before approaching the Boy Who Lived. "It's true then. What they're saying on the train," the boy spoke with an arrogant confidence. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He said as Al glared at him as Joseph didn't like that tone from him on his part but the minute the boy said that whispers began as Al was ready for a possible fight.

"Well mate going to start introduction or are we just going to let everyone know my best friend Harry goes to school here." Joseph asked being the nice guy as the boy glared at him instantly knowing what he is.

"A mud-blood should have guessed as much." The boy said as Joseph's eye and the side of his mouth twitched showing he was getting annoyed and far from offended but let it go.

"He's right you know are you going to introduced yourself or not?" Harry asked as he looked to Draco as Al snickered at the pale boy's response which didn't take very long to get.

The pale boy's face contorted at Harry's response as several children in the crowd snickered, but he wasn't to be distracted. Instead, the boy took a breath before pointing toward the two larger boys beside him. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

This of course caused Ron, Joseph, Al, and Elisa to snicker at this as this caused Draco to narrow his eyes at Ron and the other three. Clearly he wasn't happy about something. The blonde boy took a step closer toward Ron before he raised his eyebrows. "Think my name's funny do you?" he hissed. "There's no need to ask yours. Red hair? Hand-me-down robes? You must be a Weasley." The boy spat Weasley as if it were some sort of insult. Leila looked back at Ron who was tightly clenching his fist, trying his hardest to ignore Draco's insult.

"And you your robes may be brand new but your entire demeanor betrays you." Draco said to Joseph and Elisa who the prior just kept his smile up. "Clearly a Mudblood trying to pass off as some sort of pure blood." Draco said as Joseph smirked as his eye twitched again showing that was strike 2 on Draco.

"Well I may be a mud blood by Wizard Standards but I can assure you I'm a pure blood by Muggle Standards since my father's company has enough money to literally trump all your pureblood families put together." Joseph said as clearly he was keeping himself in check.

"Likely story mudblood." Draco said showing he wasn't buying it.

"And you." Draco said as he looked to Al who didn't really care much for Draco. "I've been hearing some rumors here and there, Al Azif the last descendant of Abdul Alhazred she was born to half bloods and muggles but since she's his last descendant she was given his vast fortune as one of the most powerful Light Wizards in the world though he was also the first Blood Traitor in the Wizarding World and was even commented among some circles as being the second coming of Merlin." Draco said as Al smirked.

"Why angry you don't get my great grandfathers fortune Malfoy?" Al asked as Draco looked.

"Just giving you a fair warning Azif there are those in some circles who would go to any lengths for your grandfather's infinite fortune." Dracon said as Al smirked.

'If only you knew they can't touch me or do any marriage binds on me.' Al mentally smirked as she knew as long as she was contracted with Harry she wasn't getting hitched any time soon without Harry's ok on it. After all she was basically his property even if he keeps saying she was her own person if she can think and feel for herself.

From his spot atop the stairs, Draco looked rather pleased with himself after insulting Ron. The boy then turned his attention back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter," Draco said matter-of-factly. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort like Mudbloods. I can help you there." Draco said as he didn't realize Harry's best friend was a mudblood.

The boy stretched his hand out for Harry to shake as Harry looked at the hand as Al could already tell Joseph was on this. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," Harry said when he looked to Draco before giving off a smirk. "After all I think I'm already looking at the wrong sort right now." Harry said as Al smirked.

"So run along now after all Professor is here." Al said as she pointed to the returned Professor McGonagall who then tapped Draco's shoulder with her scroll and gave him a stern look saying to get ready to enter.

"Nice one Harry." Joseph said as he and Harry knuckle bumped each other which was a trick Joseph and Harry picked up when they were 8 on Summer Vacation to America and met some kids who showed it to them.

"We're ready for you follow me." Professor McGonagall said as everyone understood.

"Moment of truth." Elisa said as she was ready for anything before them.

Soon the doors opened and the group entered the Great Hall as they saw floating candles as well as four long tables with plenty of room for the first years once sorted to their houses. Joseph looked amazed by this place as it was like he jumped back in time here as Al didn't seem impressed but she had to admit it was pretty neat in a super retro sort of way here. Harry though was amazed all the way as he saw this place was his parents Alma Mater so it felt incredible to walk down the same path they did when they first arrived here many years ago.

"Hmm neat enchantment up there." Al said from next to Hermione as she looked.

"Yeah I've read about it in Hogwarts the History." Hermione said as she then smirked. "Is it a friend of yours?" Hermione joked to the Grimoire before Al used the robes to her advantage and sent a swift but hidden kick to Hermione causing her to silently yelp at this.

"You walked into that one Hermione." Harry said as he looked to her as he did the same joke but compared to them Hermione's assault from Al was far tamer then his was when he made a very similar joke way back after they first met.

Once they arrived at the front of the school they were met with an old wizarding hat as Al saw it wasn't normal since the folds on it made it look like it had a face while she could already tell it was sentient and enchanted. "Hey Hermione see that Hat?" Al asked as she pointed to the same Hat.

"The sorting Hat yeah?" Hermione asked as Al smirked.

"That might be a friend of mine." Al said as she met many sentient Magical artifact in her time though she could never remember them all she did know how to spot one and the Sorting Hat was no different here. As they arrived at the front of the Great Hall they gathered in a group as Joseph looked at Dumbledore for a minute and swore the man seemed unnerved about Joseph and Elisa who both of which remained calm and collective. They were usually calm and collective but amongst their friends they would be happy and outgoing and also open.

Albus began to make announcement which Harry paid attention to as they found out the 3rd floor corridor was out of bounds and the dark forest was strictly off limits so basic school rules and safety stuff nothing major there. It wasn't long before all of sudden, the Sorting Hat came to life and began to sing. It sang about the four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. It certainly seemed easy enough and not at all painful as Al tried to cover her ears at what she deemed as annoying school songs.

"Obviously not a friend of mine there." Al said as she wouldn't be friends with a singing artifact like the Sorting Hat.

Professor McGonagall stiffened her stance before addressing the students in front of her. "Now, when I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your Houses. Hannah Abbott."

Hannah Abbott wore her blonde hair pulled back into pigtails and sat nervously on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. After only a few seconds the Hat roared: HUFFLEPUFF! One of the tables to the right cheered and clapped as their newly sorted Housemate made her way over to the Hufflepuff table. Al, Elisa, Joseph, and Harry watched as the people at the table eagerly congratulated the girl and how the girl practically beamed to have been sorted with them.

After a few more which, Al found it was by last name they eventually got the AZ's. "Al Azif." Professor McGonagall called out as Al sighed and made her way to the front and got on the chair before sitting down. Soon Al felt the hat on her head as soon the Hat began to speak but seeing as it was on her head only she could hear it.

"Ah a Grimoire never seen your kind here before." The Hat began as Al saw the Sorting Hat was intrigued. "And a contracted one as well, very interesting to one Harry Potter." The Hat said as it looked around. "So separating you two into different houses would cause only problems later so I will have to sort you into the same house." The Sorting Hat said as it looked around. "But you do have incredible courage in you to face those Eldritch Gods but also a keen intellect accompanied by incredible loyalty to the light and protecting this world as well as your master Harry. It seems you also value the friendship you built with Harry over there year and may hold a deep sated emotion for him one you deny out of fear. Through all of these you have what might be aspects of all the houses." The Sorting Hat said as he looked around.

"But where to put you?" The Hat said moving Al's head looking at each of the Houses.

"Hey Harry's parents were Gryffindor's right?" Al asked as the Hat looked.

"Yes they were." The Sorting Hat said as Al decided.

"Put me in Gryffindor then I can already tell Harry is a Gryffindor by blood and nature." Al said as she was referring to James and Lily Potter.

"I see very well then and may you, your master, and your Demonbane aid the Marauder Organization in defeating Master Therion and the Black Lodge with the strength and makings of a true, GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat called out as the Gryffindor table cheered out at this as Al had the hat removed and ran over to her table.

Soon one after the other the students were sorted, the Commander of the Marauder Organization Daphne was placed with Slytherin just as planed the same could be said for Draco in his sorting while for different reasons on his part there. Hermione was of course placed in Gryffindor as Harry had noticed something after Draco was sorted into the Slytherin house.

"Slytherins," Harry scoffed toward Ron. "They seem like a rather unpleasant lot."

"There's not a single witch or wizard who had gone dark, who wasn't in Slytherin," Ron responded with his eyes narrowed toward the Slytherin table.

"Surely there had to be some from other Houses," Elisa questioned with concern in her voice.

"One would think, but just look at him."

It was obvious Ron was referring to Draco who was practically beaming as he sat down at the Slytherin table. Joseph smirked and chuckled before responding, "He looks more annoying than evil like a little bug trying to fight a toad."

"But he's a Malfoy." The way Ron spat Malfoy was just as disdainful as the way Draco had spewed Weasley. Clearly, there was something the three didn't know, but none of them had a chance to ask because Harry's name was called next.

"Harry Potter." McGonagall called out as Harry sighed and walked up as Joseph gave Harry a two thumbs up in encouragement which made Harry smile a bit to that gesture.

Once Harry was seated on the stool the hat was placed on his head as Harry felt the same thing Al did when she was wearing the hat. "Well, well, what do we have here…?" The Sorting Hat pondered on Harry's head as it looked into his mind. "Interesting, very interesting." That caught Harry's attention as he wondered if Al may have broken it with her self-proclaimed infinite knowledge when she was wearing the hat.

"Intelligent, very intelligent, I see… Determined, I see and hmmm...some nerve too. Resourceful...and a thirst to prove yourself. The very qualities of greatness adding the fact you are aware of Arkham and have contracted with a Grimoire you are destined for many great things in your future even facing that Master Therion fellow and living to tell the tale seems the Boy Who Lived is a title that wasn't a chanced earning you had faced two Dark Lords and lived. Now where to put you?" The Sorting Hat mused trying to figure out where Harry belonged in Hogwarts but already intended to put Harry in Gryffindor but wanted to make him squirm a bit.

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." Harry silently chanted as the Hat heard this.

"Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure, you could be great you know? It's all here in your head and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness there's no doubt about that." The Hat said as he turned Harry's head to the Slytherin table as it seems all the houses were at the edge of their seats in anticipation to see who got the famous Harry James Potter. "Anything but Slytherin please anything but Slytherin." Harry silently chanted as the Hat saw this. "No? Better be… GRYFFINDOR!" The house called out as everyone on the Gryffindor table cheered as they got the famous Harry Potter in there house. This also got a smile on Harry's face as he not only began to progress on his mission here but also got into his parents old house as well.

Joseph smiled at his friend as the smile Joseph gave though was a sad one as he knew that now something had begun as Elisa took Joseph's hand and held it tight knowing that there was now no going back from this path like times before. As Professor McGonagall called out each student after P they eventually got to the TH's and with it Joseph. "Joseph Theo." The Professor called as Joseph sighed as he passed by Ron and got to the stool and sat down by himself like a man on his way to his execution ready to face his fate.

Albus saw this and the way the boy walked it reminded him to much of another one Tom Marvello Riddle Jr. as the resemblances in the air around them was uncanny… no it was different Joseph seemed to be on a whole different level then Tom was at that age. Joseph fixed his cloak for his robe and sat on the stool before the hat was placed upon his head that it began to sort him.

"I've not sat on such a mentally disturbed student in a long time…" A voice spoke out in his mind, causing Joseph to have a sudden moment of clarity as his every memory flashed before his mind, before he clamped a steel hand down on the flow of information.

"I suppose there's no hiding it from you huh?" Joseph said as the Hat was astonished he didn't hide this face.

"I can't tell anyone, so calm your nerves you brat. You are so much like Riddle… but I do admire that honesty… wait a minute." The Hat began as it looked closely. "Oh I see yes you are mentally disturbed but you do not wish to be so. You have no loyalty but you value your friendship with Harry one that somehow you know fate will force you to break." The Hat said as Joseph smiled sadly to this fact know it would come eventually. "So in response when realizing you can't defeat Fate you decided to stall it for a time and cherish what you currently have before that promised time arrives. You have my condolences." The hat said as it looked deeper. "But you do have blood of Wizard in you one belonging to Nero the only Witch in Hogwarts history who wasn't a Slytherin but had gone dark she died in both sides bringing you into the world so perhaps she wasn't all dark." The Hat said as no one can hear him.

"Can we move on please?" Joseph said as the Hat understood as this boy was the type of disturbed that he was simply a tragic one who did not wish for any of what was to come.

"Very well then. I do see courage in you but that is only to face the fate you cannot deny so Gryffindor wouldn't do you any good. No loyalties but to your life mission on this Earth so not a Hufflepuff. The only qualities you truly have is Ambition and Intelligence so either Slytherin or Ravenclaw is best suited for you in this lifetime judging from the memories locked deep inside you." The Hat said as it saw them all and being as it was an artifact it wasn't affected by when the memories showed a sort of horrifying beasts.

"I'll take Slytherin." Joseph said as the hat saw this. "Ravenclaw wouldn't do me any good after all." Joseph said silently as the Sorting Hat understood and took his personal choice for this. "So be it I hope for you when it all ends you will know peace that has been denied for you in many of your life times." The Sorting Hat said as Joseph mentally nodded thanking the Hat for wishing him well in his path. "So allow me to introduce you to your house for the next 4 years SLYTHERIN!" The Hat invoked as seeing as Slytherin was a pureblood centered house there cheering wasn't as major as Harry's was as Joseph was freed from the hat and allowed to join his new house.

Joseph passed by Harry and gave him an apologetic look of sorry as Harry understood it seems his best friend though was more Slytherin then they both thought. Soon it wasn't long till it came to Elisa as she looked to Joseph with a sad expression and gave a hidden glare to Harry as it was happening all over again in her mind. "Elisa Ulrich!" The Professor called as Elisa sighed and calmed her nerves before sitting on the stool and once the hat was on her head she waited.

Though Elisa didn't have to wait long as the hat seemed intent on keeping her and Joseph together like it did with Harry and All. "SLYTHERIN!" The Sporting Hat called out as the Slytherin merely applauded for appearance sake as they were now stuck with two Mudbloods. Elisa got off silently and sat next to Joseph who had his hands interlocked before his mouth no doubt holding deep contempt within him as he gave of the aura to his house, 'don't talk to me unless spoken to first and we'll get along swimmingly.' The demeanor of Joseph spoke as some Slytherin's even had to lean away from Joseph for their own sakes.

IT wasn't long till Ron got sorted as he was placed within Gryffindor with his friends as after the last few names the sorting ceremony was over. "Welcome to Slytherin." Joseph said silently as he looked quiet uninterested with the rest of the ceremony after Elisa got sorted into the same house as him while Harry got to be with his friends and in his parents old house in their old alma mater before the war.

"Joseph." Elisa said as she put her hand on Josephs arm.

"Don't worry Elisa… I just pray things will begin to change." Joseph said as he glanced at the headmaster. "But I fear Albus doesn't trust me that well." Joseph said as Elisa nodded to Joseph.

"So we should play the game of chess with him." Elisa said as Joseph nodded.

"Yeah." Joseph said as Elisa understood now that he and Harry are in different houses but were childhood friends.

(At the Gryffindor Table)

After Harry was congratulated by his new house Ron looked to Harry with worry. "Hey Harry you aren't regretting Gryffindor now are you?" Ron asked as Joseph looked.

"No not at all its just me and Joseph have been friends since we were 8 years old so before Hogwarts we had 3 years of Friendship in all we even shared the same birthday so seeing him in another house is saddening." Harry confessed as Ron looked.

"But he's the enemy now and." Ron began only for Hermione and Al to slap Ron in the back of the head.

"Yeah I get it a lot of bad and evil Wizards came from Slytherin house but that doesn't mean Joseph will go evil also. He and Harry have been friends for years so I think their friendship will win out against any dark or evil influences." Al said as Hermione agreed with Al.

"She's right Harry and Joseph are close friends so if Joseph had to choose between his house and his friend Joseph might sabotage Slytherin to stay friends with Harry." Hermione said as Ron gave an apologetic look on his face.

"But still maybe we should keep him out of the loop you know to keep Master Therion away from him." Ron said as Al laughed.

"That's probably the smartest idea you've said since we met." Al said as Ron smiled.

"Thanks…" Ron said before he realized what Al was implying. "HEY!" He called as Hermione and Harry laughed at their antics quite a bit there.

(Scene Break after the Feast Joseph at the Headmasters office)

Joseph was brought in by his head of house Severus Snape as the greasy looking man paid Josephs attempts at conversation no mind. After they were all settled Joseph found that their common rooms and dorms were in the dungeon with perfect view of the black lake which Joseph once saw what looked like a kraken swim by the window. They arrived at a Gargoyle in the hall which then began to spin to allow them entrance as Joseph felt Albus wanted to meet Joseph personally no doubt suspecting something. "So Professor Snape." Joseph said as Snape sighed once more at Josephs attempt to spark a conversation between them here. "I've been hearing rumors of a new Dark guy in town. Bloody Hell if he's real I'm hoping he doesn't come after my arse if I ever be a Git to him." Joseph said as he tried to spark a conversation but it was just silence between them.

"Wow tough school am I right?" Joseph joked as that didn't spark anything either. "Man you must really hate me or something." Joseph said in a joking manner but got nothing out of it either causing him to sigh. "Well I meet my head of house and now I'm wondering if it's too late to switch to Ravenclaw." Joseph said as they soon arrived at their destination.

(Inside Dumbledore's office)

Joseph entered the room as Snape waited outside as Joseph looked around the huge place and saw many things. "Cool." Joseph said as he walked around calmly and saw a Phoenix that saw him. "Hi there." Joseph said but the Phoenix cawed as snapped at him defensively as Joseph reeled back. "Ok not friendly I get it." Joseph said as he walked around the room a bit.

Joseph looked around and saw many books and old artifact as well as magical items that Joseph felt at home here. "Mr. Theo." Came an elderly voice as Joseph looked and saw Dumbledore dressed in robes that seems to have stars moving in them as this caused Joseph to straighten up and drop the quill he was messing with prior.

"Oh professor Dumbledore sir!" Joseph said straightening up his posture.

"No need to be unnerved young man." Albus said as Joseph relaxed a little to that ok but still kept some of his posture up to respect the ancient Headmaster. "Please sit." Albus said as Joseph nodded and sat on a chair.

"It's an honor to meet you Professor Dumbledore." Joseph greeted as he tried to shake his hand which Albus accepted as Joseph was really glad to meet the man who had heard so many good things about at least on the surface of his mind and demeanor. But Albus saw this situation was different from when he first met young Tom. Albus knew of Joseph's friendship with Harry seeing as the wards he had placed on Harry's home informed him of the boy's wellbeing on a regular basis. Of course he had checked them again and found that in the recent year someone had tampered with the wards not enough that would put Harry in danger but just enough to allow the person to visit Harry on a regular basis and used a Floo. Though the Floo there was only connected to one other spot one that he nor the Ministry had set up as it was very well hidden. He investigated it of course but had in turn found nothing that would point to any dark forces so he had left it be but kept close tabs.

But in the past 3 years the Wards had alerted him of a dark presence entering and exiting the house as if just coming by for a simple visit. The Wards should have reacted and pushed the dark being out or at least destroyed it but the dark being broke through without so much as an effort made on his part. Look at Joseph and the small ward he placed under the table Albus has reason to believe Joseph isn't who he says he is. But for now Albus would need to play it smart in hopes it's not another case of Tom Riddle or worse someone who works for Tom or is Tom.

But Joseph was a mud blood so why would Tom even consider what he would deem as a foolish and idiotic notion of working with this young man who had no blood ties to any major wizarding families in the Ministry.

"Joseph tell me a bit about yourself." Albus requested as Joseph mentally saw what Albus was doing as he reached behind his mind and saw that Snape was also trying to enter his mind with Legitimacy.

'So that's how he wants to play keep my attention pre-occupied while he has Snape delve into my mind well played but not good enough. But I guess I can give him a trail to follow.' Joseph thought as he also had to keep Albus from other information he should not be aware of. "I don't know where to start." Joseph began as he sighed. "My father told me my mother was a very powerful Witch who left the Wizarding World because of the War not seeing any point of fighting it and decided to let history prove who's right." Joseph said as that was true on his part. "But when I was born… she died there was complication and if she carried me to term she would die so it was either her life or mine to sacrifice and she chose to sacrifice her own life." Joseph said using the tragedy of losing his mother at birth to the cold cruel hands of death to draw Albus in.

"For the next five years my father had to raise me and run his company The Dark2 Corporation and as I grew up my father told me I was gifted and told me that with these gift it was my responsibility to learn how to use them so for the next 3 years after age 5 I began to experiment and got to the point that I can time my 'Accidental Magic,' just right to work in my favor in dire situation." Joseph said as Albus listened. "Though when I was 8 I met Harry when he was being bullied and came to his defense and chased the bullies away. My father met with his uncle and Harry and I had a sleepover that same night which ironically was the same night Harry's uncle died of a heart attack." Joseph said as the tone he used Albus caught it.

'Did he cause Vernon's Heart Attack while Harry was asleep?' Albus wondered as if Joseph did do that he may have been extremely gifted even more so then Albus first thought.

"My father always told me I was gifted but I knew I was different and when I met Harry 3 years ago I… I found someone who was just like me both gifted and different so I didn't feel so alone anymore." Joseph said honestly as other kids and people feared him and Joseph knew they had good reasons to beyond his magic because of what he is and who he was blood related to. "I could do almost anything, I could make things move without touching them, make animals do what I want without training them before they run away from me in fear, and I can hurt people who are mean to me and do worse if they hurt me first and before I met Harry I had set a house of these bullies on fire just by glaring at it. I call the fire department of course and they were ok but when I was scared of what I could do for a time." Joseph said as Albus looked.

'If he speaks the truth on that it may have set him up as an Obscurus especially after that fire.' Albus thought but he knew the boy was hiding more then he let on.

"Though there is one other thing I noticed." Joseph began as he looked. "I did research before the term started and when I found it out I didn't want to tell people out of fear." Joseph said as Albus saw it may be the moment of truth. "I learned… I could talk to snakes but when I do they were deathly afraid of me I talked to them and they keep telling me to leave them alone calling me an abomination that shouldn't exist." Joseph said as Albus now knew this boy was more then he let on. But he also saw the truth in his words normally snake speakers would have a snakes loyalty like nothing but Joseph is the first of his kind who the Snakes openly feared and do there hardest to try and avoid by any means necessary even going for the basic fight or flight function of their instincts. If Joseph's mother truly was a witch then it would explain where his Snake Tongue came from but why would, the snakes fear him instead of help or show him loyalty.

"Joseph if you mind what was your mother's name again?" Albus asked as he would have heard of a Witch who chose to stay neutral in the War against Voldemort.

"My father told me her name was Nero and he said she wasn't like any Witch he had met after meeting her." Joseph said throwing Albus bait right there as he was banking on Albus taking the bait there.

'Nero… why does that name sound oddly familiar?' Albus wondered as he then remembered of another Witch like Tom who later renamed herself Tyrant when she discovered two Grimoire and two giant humanoid machines she called Dues Machina. Tyrant was a powerful Dark Witch even more so then Voldemort but right when she could have taken over Wizarding Britain she vanished just like that never to be heard from again as if she just vanished out of thin air but the fear she instilled upon the world was enough to tell them that if they try to seek her out and destroy her she will send the hunters bodies back to them mutilated and beyond recognition by even their families. 'But Nero died bringing Joseph into the world so it should be impossible for her to teach him the dark arts but it could be a completely different Nero as well though not a very common name there can be others with the same name.' Albus thought as he may be trying to harm an innocent young man who was just a victim of coincidence since it is said a dark taint would always follow the offspring of Dark Lords and not always manifest or make itself obvious or known.

Joseph looked to the side as he knew Albus was deep in thought as Joseph then saw a book in particular that brought stars to his eyes with its title. "Professor I didn't know you enjoyed reading H.P. Lovecraft's novels." Joseph said as Albus looked and was surprised by this.

"I didn't know you were an avid reader of his research." Albus said as Joseph looked confused.

"Research I was always told they were works of fiction." Joseph said as Albus looked straight at Joseph as he may have found a hitch to Joseph's mask. "I simply enjoyed the novels and all the creatures involved especially the ones on Cthulhu and Yog-Sothoth. By the way did you know Yog-Sothoth is considered one of the Outer Gods which according to the lore there are only 9 of such creatures while Cthulhu is actually a rank below them called a Great Old Ones?" Joseph said as Albus saw it this boy knew more about the Eldritch Gods then Lovecraft had left behind. "Though it says that the Eldritch Gods were banished from our world when humanity gained the power of the Grimoires and used that power spawned off from the Eldritch Beasts and were able to defeat them with a weapon called, Shining Trapazahedron which had vanished as well never to be seen again." Joseph said as Albus now knew this boy was hiding something.

'No one his age should know such information yet he knows it like its second nature. It could very well simply be that he has a gift for such information and may be able to decipher Lovecraft's notes and even find evidence to prove or disprove some of his theories.' Albus thought but it also be bad. 'Or he could be hiding something completely dark but to know this I would need to know his ancestry and most of all what Nero did after she vanished to see if Joseph is related to the very same Nero I knew once." Albus said as he looked to Joseph.

"Very well then Professor Snape will return you to your house sorry for troubling you." Albus said as Joseph nodded.

"It's no problem but if Lovecraft was a Wizard then is it possible I can find his research in the library?" Joseph asked as Albus smiled with that twinkle in his eye. "We shall see wont we." Albus said as he gestured to not wanting to spoil the surprise for a young scholar like Joseph.

(Scene Break later that Night)

Snape had returned to Albus as Albus was deep in thought that much Snape knew. "Tell me Snape were you able to see into his mind?" Albus asked as Snape looked.

"No I did not in fact it seems the boy is highly skilled in Occlumency, he's had prior formal training but clearly not from those any of us would know." Snape confessed as the boy was hiding something.

"He said he was related to Nero but it seems it may be a different Nero then the one we knew back then." Albus said as Snape heard and knew of Tyrant. Voldemort tried to either destroy her or force her to join and at that day Voldemort was defeated but spared out of Tyrants whimsy. "If we wish to know more of him we should seek his family tree in Gringotts no doubt he may have opened a Vault but so did Nero long ago if we can request her Heritage Tree we can see if Joseph matches with the Nero we knew." Albus said as he wanted to avoid another Voldemort.

"Albus I feel that I should inform you, the boys scar… it has faded and is still fading no doubt it's been doing so for about a year." Snape said as Albus was in shock at this.

"With a quick charm would confirm it but if it's gone then Harry's part in the prophesy is over because he killed the Dark Lord so to speak and lived to tell the tale." Albus said but something troubled him as well.

"Or a form of powerful magic removed it and intends to use it for another purpose." Snape said as it stands to reason a soul fragment can track the other fragments if they spawned from the same soul.

"Very well then but have we been able to identify who this Master Therion is among Voldemorts followers?" Albus asked as the man looked.

"No it seems that Therion wasn't one of the Death Eaters but his followers who have been caught seem to believe he is some sort of offspring of an Eldritch God." Snape said as he looked to Albus. "Albus it doesn't stop there." Snape said as he pulled out a Muggle World Newspaper which showed the night of Halloween where the Mark of the Black Lodge was in the sky from a photographer. Albus began reading it and saw how it told of a cult who have become more akin to extremist terrorists and how they been preaching of their god and Messiah Master Therion. Apparently Master Therion is going the path of Grindelwald many years ago during WWII but he went above and beyond by recruiting Muggles into his group.

In other words Master Therion is purposely and knowingly exposing magic to his followers of none magical origin and it may point that he is attempting to tear down the barrier between the two worlds. "Snape you were once a Death Eater do you think Master Therion will try and gain recruitment from the younger and more impressionable generation from schools like Hogwarts." Albus asked as it would mean the set up for the Wizarding War was almost mirroring the one when James and Lily were students at Hogwarts all those years ago before Harry's birth.

"It would be logical for him to do so but it seems he cares little for Blood Purity and only acknowledges power, so if anything blood traitors, muggle born, and half-bloods are more than likely to join him of their own ovation believing he will provide some sort of equality for them." Snape confessed as that would make sense. But this also means this would look very bad for the Order of the Phoenix because that was what made up much of their original forces. In other words Master Therion was smart enough to go for the stronger recruitment demographic.

"The ministry still won't acknowledge Therion being real so we should proceed as normal and hope we can draw out either Voldemort or Master Therion." Albus said as he knew Voldemort was still out there biding his time. "Snape keep a close eye on young Josepha and Elisa it seems the two have a close nit bond and due try and keep Harry and Joseph separated." Albus said as he looked at his old Time Turner.

"As you wish." Snape said as Albus looked at the Time Turner.

'The two had met approximately 3 years ago in school together the boy Joseph it's like he's Tom but given more power than Tom had at his age.' Albus thought as he looked at the Time Turner. 'All I would have to do is keep those two from meeting that day and if worse comes to worse I can prevent a terrible event before it happens.' Albus said as he was being paranoid he knew this but looking at Joseph was like looking at Tom and Grindelwald put together into one body.

But the Grindelwald aspect of Joseph came from Harry and his close friendship with Joseph. Albus won't like it may hurt Harry losing a friend but for the greater good it must happen. Plus Albus wouldn't want to wish his fate of facing Grindelwald upon Harry with Joseph. So in a way for Albus this was both for the greater good and to keep Harry from feeling a terrible pain like Albus himself had faced.

But as Albus was about to grab the Time Turner and possibly change 3 years, worth of history to prevent a bigger threat and to stop a great agonizing pain for the young Potter boy. But as his hand neared it Fawkes screeched out as his Phoenix sounded scared as soon a feminine black gloved hand shot out and stopped Albus arm. Albus was wide eyed as he looked and saw the woman Harry had met Nya as she was holding a sinister smile upon her face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Elder Wand holder unless you want to destroy the world and not have Voldemort defeated." Nya said as she smiled before for a split moment her face turned into that of some sort of monster before she vanished and with it he Time Turner.

Albus regained his senses as he saw this that woman wasn't human and whoever she was he feared Harry was a pawn to her but why and why did she stop Dumbledore from using the Time Turner to back track to the past and going as far as taking the Time Turner to stop him from undoing Harry and Joseph's friendship. "That woman who was she?" Albus asked before he saw a note where the Time Turner was.

"Just call me Nya a Bookstore owner."

"Nya?" He though as now he had a face and she claims to own a bookstore but he had never heard of a store owned by that woman, then again he hadn't need to buy books in a long time. Albus sat back down on his table and knew the woman wants things to progress but why Harry and Joseph why them specifically. So many pieces and so far they have yet to fit together but all he does know is that H.P. Lovecraft was involved and he may have found something all those years ago during his research of the Elder Gods. It seems that Lovecraft's old notes will once again need to be attempted to be deciphered and they cannot stop until it's too late or till they cracked the code. The only thing they did confirm was the only being who can decipher his notes are Grimoires and the Magius they are contracted to. But the chances of finding one of those will be like a needle in a haystack since many of them had vanished after the Witch Trials no doubt to hide their Grimoire power from those who would abuse it.

(Scene Break Slytherin Common Room)

Joseph arrived back at common room and after Snape dropped him off gave him the fair warning of not sneaking out of his common room. Joseph simply smiled and then Snape was off as he then walked to the sitting area to find Elisa there. "Joseph Albus is suspicious of us." Elisa said as Joseph smirked.

"I know." Joseph said as he sat down. "I also know someone who is an enemy is part of Slytherin as well." Joseph said as he sat down a bit and crossed his leg over the other and rested his head on his fist as he looked to the fire place with a smirk.

"What should we do then?" Elisa asked as Joseph looked.

"We start making some new friends." Joseph said as Elisa looked to Joseph knowing his entire grand plan for Hogwarts.

Joseph stood up and began making his way to the boy's dorm as he didn't take long to arrive as there he found a bed free for him to use with his belongings there. But he had also found a note on his bed as he saw all is supplies were accounted for. Joseph sighed and opened the note and saw it was hate mail. Joseph gave it a dark glare before he decided to make his distaste for this known as he looked to all the sleeping boys of Slytherin deciding to get even.

 _"Lumos Solem!"_ Joseph invoked creating a bright burst of light his wand waking up his dorm mates of the boy's side. "Now that I have your undivided attention." Joseph began as he glared at his dorm members. "I'll start with by using a Muggle saying of lets acknowledge the Elephant in the room." Joseph continued as he pulled out the letter he found on his bed and saw the hateful worlds on it.

"False Slytherin or Mudblood am I?" Joseph began as he looked at his fellow Slytherin who saw and felt the cold ice child of Joseph's tone and demeanor. "I should just die also?" Joseph continued as he looked around and saw some of the dorm members began to shiver as he looked for the culprit. "Now I understand my blood holding and magic use upsets most of you inbred pureblood supporting supremacy's but I will make this as quick as possible so we may all return to bed. "Who is the one who placed this letter on my bed?" Joseph demanded in a cold tone that was one of a true Slytherin.

When no one answered Joseph glared at them as he wanted an answer immediately but it seems the fools didn't learn. "Right now I'm very tired and if no one confesses they will see how I am when I'm frustrated with ones such as yourself now answer me or else." Joseph said as the Slytherin saw it as they noticed Joseph's shadow was over shadowing them and it gave him an evil look as his eyes gave a small evil glow.

"I-I did!" Draco confessed as Joseph walked up to him as the Malfoy was scared. Joseph then pushed Draco to the wall and put his arm on Malfoy grabbing his hair from behind his head. "I'll be blunt as possible with you, you inbred pureblood. If you wish to strike at me then do it to my face and do so you are your own peril because I will not go easy on you nor will I be above underhanded tactics. But since I am tired I'll be merciful." Joseph said as Draco was honestly scared. "Now we can all go to bed and wake up in the morning and just tolerate each other and not try our hands at friendships outside of attempt Ambitions. Or you can continue this farce and I will make your next 7 years at Hogwarts a living hell and ruin your family once we are out. See I am in a position in both the muggle and Wizarding World to change things and you can either be my ally, or my enemy, or in this particular case." Joseph began as he let go allowing Draco to drop on the floor. "You can be on my good side or my bad side understood." Joseph said with a cold calculative glare as Draco and the other Slytherins saw how Joseph dealt with this.

'He really is a Slytherin.' Many thought as Joseph walked away.

"Now go to sleep we have classes tomorrow do we not?" Joseph said as he grabbed his sleep wear and began to change into them so he may rest and have energy for his classes tomorrow. As Joseph walked he saw he had a window spot for his bed as he looked at it and saw it there. "Hey buddy." Joseph said as everyone went to sleep afraid of Joseph. Joseph sat next to his pitch black Owl who looked at him. "Good owl Elvira." Joseph said to his owl as he rubbed his head a bit as the Owl enjoyed it.

"I guess you're like me though people feared you thinking you were a bad omen and you made a friend you refused to part with." Joseph said as Shadow hopped over to Joseph as Elvira rubbed up against his master. "You and Hedwig are just like me and Harry only hope your future turns out better than mine." Joseph said as he sat there by the window in his PJ's ready to sleep. "Sleep well Elvira." Joseph said as he then went to sleep as tomorrow his first classes of his first year term will begin.

(Meanwhile Gryffindor Common Room)

Harry saw in the window like Joseph was but Hedwig was to the right side of the window with Harry on the left opposite to Joseph as Harry was happy as for him things have changed again. Al was probably enjoying her blob familiar bed who was no doubt Al came up with some bullshit excuse as to why she had it with her.

As Harry smiled at the moon he knew he was being a normal wizarding kid but with Al Azif he was far from normal as he knew he can enter Arkham at any point with Al to pass the time. But Harry rubbed Hedwig's head as the owl enjoyed her master's touch which made Harry smile to the white owl who had a pure snow white color to her feathers.

One thing was for sure in Hogwarts nothing will ever be the same again for all those here and most of all for the 6 who had enrolled here the two who were the best of friends and the four who would discover adventure and secrets within these stone halls.

(TBC)

ESKK: Final Word Count: 9710 I hope you all enjoyed this chapter which yes I know it was shorter than the last two chapter but hey it's more to set up plot points for things to come when they arrive. Anyway I hope to see you all soon in the next chapter and remember reviews will bring my stories out faster for you all to enjoy. Now as you leave be sure there is a review left for me and like always ja ne.


	5. Chapter 4 Seekers of Fate and Knowledge

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Ok folks let's start the first classes of Harry's time at Hogwarts and learning a bit of what is going on in the Wizarding World at Large with the Black Lodge and Master Therion and his hush existence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Demonbane or Harry Potter so buzz off on law suits damn money grabbing lawyers

(Start)

Harry was sleeping peacefully in his bed as he was lightly snoring while Ron was in his bed sleeping as well. Everyone else was getting ready for the day and rising up as Harry just slept peacefully glad he got his own room away from Al Azif and her need to wake him up early for school or important business. As he got up some of the guys were shocked when the saw a familiar head of violet hair walked in as she headed over to Harry's bed the winged girl glared down at the sleeping Harry as she had expected him to be awake already but alas he was still asleep.

She tapped her foot in irritation before taking out a small watch and had just about enough of Harry lazing about this morning. She then sighed to herself and then took out her wand and had a smirk on her face as to what she was about to do to the sleeping duo. "Go easy on them Al." Hermione warned as she was reading a book nearby ready for the day as the subject on her book was the lore and mythology involving Grimoires no doubt to learn how one invents a spell through them. Of course Hermione's warning fell to the ears of temptation as Al smirked.

"Not in your life, Hermione." Al said as she then flicked her wand for a personal favorite of hers. _"Stupify!"_ Al invoked sending Harry and Ron of their beds like she was disarming the beds of Harry and Ron as Harry shot up in shock to that.

"I'm up!" Harry called as he soon saw Al there.

"Good get your arse up and ready for the day it's time for breakfast." Al said as Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and began getting ready for his day of school as Al and Hermione waited outside the boy's dorm in the main common room down the stairs of the famous Gryffindor tower home to the house of Gryffindor.

"Ow." Ron moaned as he got up as even he wasn't safe from Al Azif when she was hungry or upset which he now learns the hard way from the legendary Necronomicon Al Azif herself.

"Oh stop you whining I was lenient on you." Al said as she looked at Ron while taking her leave.

"How did you put up with her mate?" Ron asked as he got up rubbing the soreness.

"It was very difficult." Harry confessed as he and Ron got ready.

(Scene Break Great Hall Breakfast)

The group was eating there breakfast in Gryffindor table as Harry was enjoying his food next to Al while Ron was just plain out eating with Hermione eating and reading as well as studying all together. "So we got Transfiguration first, followed by potions, then we have some break time, then broom stick riding, followed by Defense against the Dark Arts, and finally at night we have some star gazing fortune telling." Al said as she read through their shared class schedule as it looked like the schedule changed around between days here which Al was find with as it gave them different points to be ready as they also had the weekend to themselves to undergo important assignments from HQ.

"Good morning Bozos!" Came the cheerful voice of Joseph as he had a piece of toast in his mouth he no doubt snagged from the Slytherin table with Elisa enjoying a nice spot of coffee and a small plate of roast liverwort as the two joined the group of friends.

"Morning Joseph." Harry greeted as Hermione smiled to him.

"Hey Joseph how was your morning?" Hermione asked as she looked to the young Slytherin.

"Three Word mates, Mornings Are Evil." Joseph said as Harry laughed.

"No argument from me there mate." Harry said as he honestly hated waking up early in most cases none work or social life related. Of course Al hatred morning's period she once tried to sleep through school one time and it didn't work even when in book form to hide.

"Should we really let him be here I mean he is the enemy and all." Ron said as Elisa slapped the back of his head for that one causing Ron to yelp in slight pain.

"Don't worry guys he's safe he wouldn't stab us in the back even if he wanted to." Harry said as Joseph smiled a big happy toothy smile on his face.

"So what did I miss anyway?" Joseph asked as he sat down.

"Nothing just the same old stuff but with magic." Harry said as Al sighed at that one joke as it was older then she was and that was something if a person is literally younger then the joke for a long time ago.

"Anyway if Slytherin gives you guys trouble just look me up I'll handle it no problem." Joseph said with a smile on his face as he gave a thumbs up. "I'll make sure those blokes don't harass you too much them and there pureblood stupidity." Joseph said as he already basically became there King last night so they were no problem for him to handle.

"Alright will do mate." Harry said as Ron was still unsure seeing as Slytherin's and Gryffindor's didn't really get along that well or at all.

Joseph then stretched a bit as he finished his breakfast. "Anyway Joseph and me need to head out and get our stuff for class so if we'll see you in class." Elisa said as she also finished her food and left the plate on the table as she got up with Joseph ready to go.

"Yeah take care mates and don't do anything crazy Harry." Joseph said as Harry laughed a little as he and Elisa took there leave.

"Well I best be head to class also I already had my books ready so I'll see you there." Hermione said as Harry, Al, and Ron realized something rather quickly… they forgot there books. Al would have laughed at the irony if it wasn't for the fact they need those books to be ready for class. The trio then yelled a bit and ran as they headed to their common room to pick up there text books and try to make it to class on time.

"This is your fault Harry!" Al called out as Harry looked.

"How is it my fault you forgot your books also!" Harry called as Al glared.

"I'm a Grimoire Harry I'm already a book so me forgetting a book reflects on the master I am currently contracted with which so happens to be you!" Al countered as she had a point there from a sort of appearance sort of stand point of magical origin things.

"Bloody hell!" Harry called out as they ran to their common room to pick up there text books for class.

(Scene Break later at class)

The trio were running to class as Harry was listening to Al lecture him on his tardiness while Harry rolled his eyes seeing as Al was late also and he knew if he tried to tell her this she would put the blame on him since she was trying to make sure they didn't end up late anyway. Harry has known Al long enough to compare her to most Tsunadere's in the anime's he watched with Joseph, Elisa, and Dudley.

The trio ran in and saw the class comprised of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were already there working on something. Al looked ahead and saw a Cat on the desk as she stopped and face palmed herself knowing they were now. Ron being unaware let out a sigh of relief as Joseph was sitting with Draco and his two goons as he saw this go on. "We made it can you imagen the look on McGonagall's face if we were late." Ron said in relief as Al once again face palmed herself from behind them as Joseph and Elisa sighed to those two at their responses.

The cat who saw the whole thing jumped off the table and transformed into Professor McGonagall as she still held that stern look on her face while walking to the three tardy students in class. Ron and Harry were shocked at this as Al stood with the two clearly not pleased with being late for their first day of classes.

"That was Bloody Brilliant." Ron said as he was amazed by such a magical ability as he didn't even see it coming but he was also trying to suck up so they can lighten their punishment from the strict teacher.

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to Transfigure Mr. Potter, Ms. Azif, or yourself into a pocket Watch. That way at least one of you or two of you at most may be on time of." Professor McGonagall scolded as she did not tolerate tardiness.

'Is that an option?' Al wondered as Harry did need a pocket Watch and Ron was the perfect guinea pig for it in her opinion.

"Sorry we got lost." Harry apologized as Al forgot that part.

'Crap I forgot we needed a map to here.' Al thought knowing without a map they were lost like deaf Dolphin in the ocean.

"Then perhaps a map." McGonagall said as she looked to the trio who were tardy. "I trust you don't need one to find your seats." The teacher said as the trio then began going for their seats next to Hermione.

Joseph cringed at his friends getting in trouble as Elisa rolled her eyes at them getting in trouble for tardiness. Al began to take notes not like she really needed to since she was a Magical Book she had the knowledge on this stuff already engraved inside her very pages. And after this class began as the norm as Students took notes to better study them later as class for these first years was now there new normal for now.

(Scene Break the next day with The Group the halls)

The group was walking down the halls heading to their next class which was Potions with Snape. Joseph explained the guy clearly didn't like his job which Harry figured since the guy wanted the DADA position Quarrel had. Plus Joseph being in the House Snape was head of knew that the guy likes taking points more than he liked giving them so he was more of the make or break for the House Cup. "I'm telling you Ron better to have a spy in the other houses that way you make allies and know how to one up Slytherin." Joseph said as he walked.

"He's not wrong Ron." Harry said as he saw the logic there.

"But he could be a double agent for all we know." Ron defended as Joseph scoffed.

"Ron he's been Harry's friend since childhood I doubt he and Harry will let different houses ruin such a beautiful friendship." Hermione said as Joseph nodded in agreement.

Soon they passed by a group of students and saw them talking amongst themselves as Al looked and could hear them clearly.

"You hear Master Therion is looking for recruits for his Black Lodge." A Student said no doubt an upperclassman in a different House.

"But I thought that guy wasn't real the Prophet said so." Another said as the group stopped for a moment and listened in.

"Yeah but with things as they are purebloods will finally get what's coming to them, at least the oppressing ones." A third said as Joseph looked. "Well whatever you guys think first thing I'm doing once I'm out of Hogwarts is joining the Black Lodge, I don't plan on dying here in a small world when Master Therion is the only guy working on getting rid of that divide, and people call him a Dark Lord." The young man said as Joseph looked as Elisa grabbed Joseph's hand in worry for him.

"Joseph you ok mate?" Harry asked as he hoped Joseph wasn't already considering joining the Black Lodge as a first year of all things possible.

"Will you excuse me for a minute mates?" Joseph said as he walked to the trio.

The group looked and saw Joseph approached the group. "Pardon me but I could not help but over hear your conversation of joining the Black Lodge." Joseph said as he looked to the group.

"Yeah, you're a Muggle Born First Year right?" The oldest of the group asked Joseph nodded.

"Yes but I was concerned when you discussed joining the Black Lodge." Joseph said as he looked to them.

"Yeah I think everyone in the Wizarding World should join at least that way we'll have a chance to really show those Egotistical Pure Blood and those crueler Muggles that we won't just stay hiding while they enjoy all the things a changing world has to offer." The second one said as Joseph saw they had Hufflepuff uniforms on them.

"Well I won't deny Master Therion has a point but he isn't the great savior you think he is." Joseph said as the trio looked shocked. "Now before you start I know what he is doing is for a good cause to some but he's basically forcing change to a world that isn't ready for it. In other words he's trying to start a rebellion and with it a civil war where innocent lives both Wizard and Muggles will be caught in the crossfire of all of those involved fighting." Joseph said as the Wizarding Students were shocked as was Hermione and Ron as well.

"Well I can agree with you there but most of us half-bloods and muggle-born are treated like lower class citizens in the Wizarding World if we don't join Master Therion in changing things then there won't be a magical world for us to use magic." The Student said as Joseph nodded in understanding to him and in understanding to his plight.

"Then I will not stop you just when you join him do so at your own peril." Joseph warned before leaving to rejoin his friends for their next class.

When Joseph returned to his group Ron looked surprised by this while Hermione was smiling in admiration of Joseph while Elisa was blank and Al was well Tsunadere Al Azif. "Wow did you just try and stop people from joining a Dark Lord?" Ron asked as he looked to Joseph in shock to what he had said to those students.

"Yeah after all we are schoolmates after all so I should do my best to deter them from a would be Dark Lords ideals even if they are from another House then my own house." Joseph said as he smiled to his childhood friend Harry and his schoolmates from Gryffindor.

"Well we should probably head to class don't want to be late for Potions." Harry said as Joseph understood as Charms was easy for Joseph to understand prior to starting.

"Yeah if what they say is true then Snape will be murder on the house points even to his own house." Al said as she needed to play the role of a student here as per orders for this mission.

"Well hopefully he's better then Professor Stutters-a-lot." Joseph joked as Elisa snickered as this as Elisa smiled at her friend.

"Yeah I saw the guy he's completely not right for this job." Al said as she had her own thoughts. 'In more ways than one.' Al thought as she saw Quarrel wasn't normal as Al with Harry saw something was off about him and that Garlic smell he had was just murder on them both.

(Scene Break Snape's Potions Class)

The class was gathered in the room talking as Joseph was sitting next to Draco who seemed quite frightened by him but still tried to look smug and superior over the Muggle Born Slytherin Wizard. Soon door slammed and Professor Snape walked into the classroom with his cloak billowing behind him and as he did so he gave calculative looks to Harry and Joseph as Al saw this and knew Snape had some sort of bone to pick with him.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few…" Snape looked right past Joseph and nodded his head at Draco, who nodded his head in return all the while Elisa saw the whole thing and kept a close eye on all of them. "Who possess, the predisposition...I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the sense. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Snape said as Joseph saw something was up here and simply took his normal calm and calculative posture and interlocked his hands in front of his mouth giving no room for any facial way to his mind to tell what he was truly thinking about or planning on.

Snape suddenly stopped talking and instead focused on Harry, who was writing furiously. Al saw this and quickly elbowed Harry but it seems he wasn't paying attention as Al was silently cursing Harry's thickhead. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!" Snape raised his voice in a scolding tone as now Al saw Harry's attention was caught at a bad time for him in class by Snape.

"Smooth move Harry." Al scolded as she face palmed herself as she should have expected this much from Harry at the very least all things considering from Eldritch Gods and the battles against Black Lodge.

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry, who just continued to write. Harry was completely oblivious to what was going on as the class watched him. Snape glared coldly at him. Granger who sat beside him kept making faces at him, trying to get him to notice his surroundings. But even that didn't seem to work. Harry stopped writing and looked at Al for help. Al rolled her eyes and then nodded her head in Snape's direction. Sheepishly, Harry set his quill down and then looked directly at their professor. The loathing look Snape was giving Harry was for more terrifying than any look he had given Al so far. She had to admit that she was truly scared for her brother.

"Mr. Potter...our new celebrity," Snape drawled as he slowly walked in Harry's direction. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

By this point, Snape was leaning over the desk where Harry sat. He stood there towering directly over him, waiting for him to respond. Harry looked to Ron for help, but the Weasley boy only shrugged his shoulders. Hermione Granger's hand shot straight up in the air, but Professor Snape ignored her. Instead, he looked at Harry with an, I'm waiting, expression on his face. Harry took a deep breath before looking to Ron again. Ron's response was the same as before.

Al then silently slid a parchment over to Harry outside of Snape's glare area as Al silently smirked to herself at her genius move. Harry looked at the parchment and saw what was written on it. The words _Draught of Living Death_ were scrawled on the parchment.

"Draught of the Living Death, sir." Harry said as Joseph gave Harry a thumbs up from his spot next to Draco Malfoy.

"Hmm perhaps it may be beginners luck, or it could be you being a celebrity isn't just for show." Snape said as he had another one for Harry as he knew Joseph was the brains between the two plus he was sitting next to Al Azif as well which may mean more than the two being near good old friends. "Let's try another one, Mr. Potter. Tell me, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked as he glared down upon Harry and just in time to as he saw the answer on a parchment slid over ever so silently by Al Azif.

Harry saw it from the corner of his eye as Snape saw the eyes move and knew Al Azif was aiding Harry in these questions. "A Goats stomach, sir." Harry said as Snape now had caught Harry red handed and decided to use it to humiliate him and Al here.

"Perhaps you do have a mind in that skull of yours Mr. Potter shall we see if you have three for three, without Ms. Azif's aid, surely for the Boy-Who-Lived it should not be too much trouble for you." Snape said as he looked to Al who was shocked she was caught but then glared back a bit of her own. "So Ms. Azif hands on the table where I can see them please." Snape said as Al cursed her own cockiness for not seeing it sooner as she put her hands and wand on the table so she wouldn't be caught helping Harry.

'Don't screw up Harry.' Al thought as she knew Harry was in some deep waters here without her helping him.

"Now, tell me, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked as now Harry honestly didn't know this one.

Al couldn't mouth it to Harry without being caught as Harry was caught in a bad spot here without any help from his Grimoire, Al.

Joseph was wide eyed at this one as he knew this answer like the back of his hand as he then looked over to Harry and began to mouth _same thing_ to his best friend. But it seems Harry wasn't listening as Hermione had her arm raised for quite some time on this question's answer. "I don't know, sir," Harry responded almost defiantly before turning and looking at Hermione Granger, whose arm was practically quivering in anticipation. "But I think Hermione does, so why don't you try her?" Harry suggested as Al in turn face palmed himself to the response from Harry as she wondered why didn't, he ever listen.

Several of the Gryffindor's, including Ron, snickered which did not please Snape one bit as Joseph also face palmed himself from the Slytherin group he had taken patronage from as his house. Joseph of course really wished deep down that Harry was more observant to his surrounding and his friends.

"Or perhaps, Potter, if you were smart enough, you should have looked over to Mr. Theo to see that she was trying to mouth you the right answer," Snape sneered as Joseph was even more shocked as he then slammed his head on the table as it made a large bang sound as Harry knew Joseph did that when he tried to help Harry when he shouldn't and it cost them both big. "Mr. Theo can you please tell the class what the answer was?" Snape asked as Joseph gave a thumbs up with his head turning to its side on the table.

"Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite Professor Snape." Joseph said solemnly as he clearly wasn't thrilled about this failure on both him and Harry's part of their friendship. Joseph got his head up as he clearly wasn't he needed someone else to help Harry since now Snape will have a closer eye on him after class is done.

Harry sat there simply blinking at Snape. The professor then looked to the class and sneered. "Well, why aren't you all copying this down as well as the information Mr. Potter and Mr. Theo had shared?" Snape said as that got everyone working as they pulled out there quills and parchments and began writing down the notes of the information that was given to them by the two class members.

Snape then went over to the blackboard, on which a potions recipe had been written. "This is a simple potion to cure boils. I expect you to follow the instructions strictly, and to the letter! Otherwise, the consequences will be worse than me taking points from your House. Understood?"

A chorus of "Yes, Professor Snape" susurrated around the room, and they were paired off. Harry and Al worked together, naturally. And while their potion wasn't exactly perfect, Snape merely criticized one thing about it, compared to others. Hermione, working with Ron, got a grudging nod of approval considering Hermione took command of the potions creation.

Joseph had opted to work with Elisa as from them Snape was impressed that it and got the same nod of approval as Hermione had received which brought a smirk to the duo's shared success. Harry and Al were working on the potion themselves in a similar way to Joseph and Elisa own work method. "Hey um Al." Harry said as Al looked to Harry as she worked on the potion. "Thanks, for sticking up for me." Harry said as Al looked shocked as she blushed a bit at that particular Thank you as unlike her previous master Harry thanked her when it really counted.

"Don't mention it Harry you are my contract holder after all." Al stuttered as she blushed trying to look arrogant at it but the blushing and stuttering betrayed her bigtime.

"No don't!" Ron was heard but when Al saw this she and Harry quickly acted as Harry raised his hand and Al put her hand on his shoulder.

" _ **Mystic Defense."**_ Harry invoked creating a Mystic seal like shield between the pot and his two housemates appeared and blocked the screwed up potion from getting to their faces and hurting them. Neville Longbottom had somehow managed to melt Ron's cauldron. The potion inside burned a hole through the table and leaked onto the stone floor. Neville's screams filled the classroom as the other students quickly crawled on their stools for safety. Harry looked at Neville and immediately felt sorry for him even when he did save his face.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled and with one wave of his wand cleared the mess away. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Snape scolded as Al scoffed as Joseph looked worried for Neville.

"Only an idiot would do that," Draco scoffed under his breath causing Joseph to send him a death glare shutting Draco up right there.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Longbottom! Be thankful it isn't more." He scolded as he waved his wand, and the spilled potion, still contained within the energy field, vanished. Harry and Al released the energy field but Al on the other hand idly thought that the melted cauldron now looked like a work of abstract art. "And be thankful that something prevented this mess from splashing onto you and Miss Bones, or you'd be suffering from boils all over your skin. Faulty potions do not care if you are descended from Godric Gryffindor, or from Merlin himself!"

"Hey that could be used in an art museum maybe we can all screw up and put this as abstract art!" Joseph called out as everyone looked at him and laughed as Harry also joined in on that one.

The Potions class went on for some time longer. After it was finished, Snape told Joseph to stay behind as Joseph shrugged to that.

(After class)

"Mr. Theo I had heard of the incident on your first night here." Snape said as Joseph looked shocked but inside he was impressed a Slytherin had the balls to as the Americans say it, snitch.

"Are you here to scold me?" Joseph asked as he was expecting it to cause him points.

"No… in fact I was impressed with how you dealt with it, not many muggle born even those at your age have such skill and nerve to stop any harassment at the source in a true Slytherin way." Snape said as Joseph looked impressed but saw how Snape was trying to enter his mind again with Legitimacy ever so slightly.

Joseph won't deny he is good but it would take a lot more than that to peer into his mind like that. "Thank you, sir." Joseph said as he looked to Snape with a smile being humble about it all.

"But the way you and Ms. Elisa had brood that potions I must confess it was perfect, especially for one without any Wizarding origins." Snape said as Joseph looked confused.

"I suppose I was just lucky was all." Joseph said as he tried to play it off but saw Albus and Snape were playing mind games with the greatest mind in the world at large. "But Professor can I ask you something?" Joseph asked as he looked to Snape who looked confused for a second.

"Ask away then." Snape said figuring he might as well get this over with.

"I was wondering why you seem to try and make Harry as the dunderhead of the class I mean those questions you asked him were for advanced or upper year students so it was literally impossible for a first year to know them. It almost looked like you were targeting Harry." Joseph said as he looked to Snape who was visibly shocked that Joseph saw right through him so easily. "I tend to notice these things back in my old schools when a teacher would deliberately ask a particular student a question and it's usually because a sibling was his star student or caused him grief or his parents caused him some sort grief in school and the teacher ended up directing it at their child." Joseph said as Snape was shocked at this.

"That… is none of your concern." Snape said as Joseph nodded but showing he was willing to listen to the Slytherin head if he needs to get things off his chest one day.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Professor?" Joseph asked as he was curios why he was called like this after class but inside he knew Snape was trying to figure out Joseph.

"No you may go now." Snape said as Joseph nodded and took his leave from the classroom.

(Scene Break a few days later Friday Morning Great Hall)

It was currently study hall and both Joseph and Elisa weren't at the Slytherin table as everyone had finished breakfast for the day. As everyone was writing notes or doing homework Harry and Al saw a Gryffindor trying to cast a spell on the goblet filled with water. "What is Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry asked as he and Al knew this was going to end badly for the boy.

"Turn it to rum." Ron said as Al saw this.

"Yeah he should probably stop." Al said as Ron agreed with her.

"He managed to weave tea yesterday… before." Ron began only for the potion to blow up in Seamus face as Al and Hermione got the smoke away from their faces.

"That happened?" Al said as Ron nodded to that.

"Yeap." Ron said as the classmates on the table laughed at Seamus screw up right there. Soon the sound of owls was heard just as Joseph and Elisa walked into the great hall as everyone looked up to the sound of the postal owls flying in. "Ah mails here." Ron said as Joseph ran over to his spot at the Slytherin's table to pick up his mail from his Owl up above.

The Owls flew into the great hall through the open windows as Joseph and Elisa waited for their mail to arrive. One by one the owls dropped the mail into the recipient's hands as Joseph caught his which was a box from his father as Elisa caught hers which she smiled as she shook it at her ear seeing what it was clearly as day. Ron's mail arrived as he caught it and saw a letter was with it while Harry saw it also came with a rolled up newspaper of the Daily Prophet Newspaper.

In Harry's and Al's hand were letters addressed to them specifically as when they looked they were wide eyed at it being from the Marauders Organization as Harry carefully hid it as did Al to read it later. Harry soon saw the newspaper and grabbed it showing it to Ron. "Can I borrow this?" Harry asked as Ron simply nodded as he began to open it.

(With Joseph)

Joseph opened it and smiled as inside was his Walkman as Joseph had already designed some spells to counteract Hogwarts EMP Effects on electronics as he already planned to medicate with his songs on his mix tape. "Joseph your Walkman." Elisa smiled as she saw it.

"Yeah just need to apply some charms to shield it from the schools magic and I'll be listening to good old fashioned music in now time." Joseph said as he loved his tunes and his mix tape as they were soothing to him in many ways.

(Back at the Gryffindor table)

"Hey look Neville's got a Remember Orb." Came a young boy's voice as everyone looked and saw the orb being held in Neville's hands.

"I've read about those. If the smoke turns red it means you forgotten something." Hermione said as Al looked as that was basics right there for her.

"The only problem is I can't remember what I forgotten." Neville said as he looked at the orb in question trying hard to remember.

"Then you better think hard then Neville." Al said as she looked to Neville with a smirk on her face trying her hand at joking and implying it may be important for class later on.

"Hey Al Ron look at this." Harry said to his two friends on either side of him as he showed them the front page story. "Listen." Harry said but Al was the one who read.

"Believed to be the work of dark Wizards and Witches unknown Gringotts Goblins were acknowledging the breach insist that nothing was taken. The Vault in Question Number 713 had in fact been emptied earlier that very same." Al read as she looked at the image.

"Well is there a Black Lodge seal there?" Ron asked as he wondered if this was Master Therion's work.

"No it's odd because that's the vault Hagrid, All, and I went to." Harry admitted as he looked to his friends as they all agreed it was suspicious even if Master Therion's mark wasn't all over said vault in question now.

(Scene Break Friday Afternoon)

The two classes were talking as they were in the main pitch with broom sticks on the ground waiting for them. As they looked too said Broom Sticks Joseph and Elisa were talking while Hermione offered her two cents on Josephs endeavor to get his Walkman working in Hogwarts if the attempt could even succeed at all. Harry looked to Joseph as Joseph smiled and waved to Harry as Al scoffed clearly not enjoying what was to come next once class starts. Suddenly, as if out of appearing from nowhere, their instructor, Madam Hooch, appeared. She had short grey hair and eyes that looked like a hawk's. "Welcome to your first flying lesson, First Years," she greeted them. "Now, what are you all waiting for? Stand by a broomstick. Come on! Hurry up!"

The first year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's scrambled to find their places as Joseph seemed oddly excited as Elisa wasn't a keen flyer herself either much like Al was currently. Madam Hooch walked down the aisle between the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's, making sure each of them had followed her first direction before she gave the second. "Now, stick your right hand over the broom and say up."

Shouts of the word up echoed through the air. Much to everyone's surprise, Harry's broom flew into his hand after the first command. His wasn't the only one that actually worked on the first try, in fact Joseph had the exact same success as it seemed his talent was just as good as Harry's with this as to many it seems there talents and skills oddly mirrored each other almost perfectly like rivals. Malfoy's broom managed to get halfway off the ground before falling back to earth. Everyone else's broom managed to roll around a bit. Well, everyone but Neville Longbottom's. His broom stayed firmly planted on the ground, which was probably for the best.

Ron's broom then flew up and smacked him in the face before he and his broom fell to the ground as Al nearly doubled over in laughter but she and Elisa were soon the next two who got there brooms to their hands. Almost everyone managed to finally get their broom to fly into their hand. Well, everyone except for two people: Neville Longbottom, which really wasn't a surprise, and Hermione Granger. It got to the point that Neville and Hermione both had to pick their brooms off the ground so that Madam Hooch could continue with her lesson for the day. The next step was learning to mount the broom.

Madam Hooch then gave the first year's very specific instructions for their next task. "Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, hover for a few seconds, and then come straight down by leaning forward slightly. Understood?"

"Yes, Madam Hooch," the first years responded before the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's mounted their brooms. She then started her countdown.

"On my whistle-three-two-" The instructor was almost to three when Longbottom got all nervous. He pushed off hard before she had given the command. It was obvious that Longbottom hadn't a clue what he was doing because when Madam Hooch told him to come back safely to the ground, he only seemed to rise higher and higher until he was over twenty feet in the air. "Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Longbottom!" Madam Hooch called as Joseph and Harry were in shock at this.

The Slytherin's were laughing at Nevil as Al wanted to laugh but even she was worried for the scared boy. They were mocking him and Joseph couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. But suddenly, the poor boy's room took off like a rocket. It zoomed higher and higher in the air. Longbottom shrieked like a little girl, which made the Slytherin's laugh harder. The boy then closed his eyes as his broom continued to rise. Madam Hooch still continued for Longbottom to get a proper hold of his broom, but to no avail. Longbottom's broom started to swerve and then he barrel-rolled through the air, headed straight for the stone wall of the castle.

The Slytherin's continued to hoot and holler at Longbottom's expense while the Gryffindor's waited in fear. Elisa and Al swore they heard Granger mutter something about losing House points because of this, which seemed rather insensitive given the situation. But then again, Hermione Granger only ever seemed concerned about herself. While Al had no personal draw to Longbottom, she just hoped that he didn't get seriously hurt and flattened like a crepe. She might not be very good at expressing emotions, but she wasn't heartless.

"Joseph we have to help him." Harry said as Joseph looked to his friend.

"Well we need to figure out where he's going to end up crashing so we can catch him." Joseph said as he looked at the room. "Give me a minute." Joseph said as he stuck his finger into his mouth and once it was out of said mouth he got wind current.

"What is he doing?" Hermione asked as Harry looked.

"Joseph was an advanced Student a child prodigy he can think and plan 20 steps ahead as needed and if one of those steps got ruined he can pull an ace he was saving for the right occasion to get victory." Harry said admitting Joseph was smarter then Hermione as Joseph was calculating the best possible spot to catch Neville without him getting seriously hurt.

Al closed her eyes and cringed after she watched Longbottom's broom crash in the stone wall. Not wanting to watch the show any longer, Al kept her eyes away from the scene. But that didn't stop her from hearing the thuds of his broom scraping the wall or the gasps that rippled through the first years. There was a moment of silence and Al wondered if it was all over, but Longbottom's screams filled the air once more as Madam Hooch continued to shout for him to gain control of his broom.

"Joseph hurry!" Harry called as Joseph looked.

"Don't rush me you know clocks throw me off." Joseph said as he brought into consideration everything they would need to help Neville. The group then dodged to avoid Neville hitting them as Joseph was lucky he had already been at a good spot as he soon finished his notes. "Ok done! Ron, Hermione get Madam Hooch and tell her where Neville is about to fall, show her my notes if you can. Harry, Al if she doesn't listen we need something the break his fall at… that spot right there!" Joseph called as he pointed to the spot under a statue like gargoyle.

Ron and Hermione took Joseph's calculation and ran over to Madam Hooch as Harry and Joseph with Al and Elisa's help began to look for something to break Neville's fall. Joseph then looked at Crabbe and got an idea as he smirked evilly at this. "Hey Crabbe!" Joseph called as Crabbe looked.

"What I'm enjoying this!" Crabbe called as Joseph smiled at Draco's dunderhead henchmen.

"I know where we can get a perfect spot to watch it with perfect view." Joseph said as that caught Crabbe's attention.

"Ok mate lead the way." Crabbe said as Joseph took Crabbe to the perfect spot.

"Is he going to?" Harry asked as he and Al saw this.

"Ok now Crabbe wait right here!" Joseph called as he smiled. "I'll get some snacks to watch the whole thing." Joseph lied as Crabbe nodded as he waited.

"Harry, Al Joseph! Madame Hooch won't listen she's focused on trying to help Neville!" Hermione called as she ran over to Harry.

"Joseph has this covered." Harry said as Hermione and Ron saw that Joseph is about to use her housemate as a human trampoline. Soon Neville was hanging by his cloak by the highest statue as Joseph looked at this as Hermione couldn't watch. Soon the cloak tore as Neville fell and his cloak caught on another pointed statue which then Neville ended up slipping out of as when he did Crabbe broke Neville's fall as Crabbe cried out in pain.

"Success!" Joseph called out as he basically saved Neville's life.

Madam Hooch approached the two as she wondered how Crabbe got there but luckily Neville was ok but he might have some other injuries that may need a look over as it seems he was in some sort of pain. Madam Hooch then helped the two boys up and saw Crabbe had a broken arm from breaking Neville's fall and a possible screwed up spine as Joseph and Harry fist bumped each other for Joseph's quick thinking. Then, she turned toward the class and said, "Leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can even say Quidditch." She warned as she then took the two injured boys to the healer's office.

When Hooch was gone with Crabbe and Neville Hermione looked to Joseph and Harry in shock. "That was incredible you two, how did you figure how where Neville would fall in such a short time span?!" Hermione asked Joseph as Joseph smiled.

"I'm at my best under pressure plus I was enrolled in the advance classes for higher learning back in school and I could have gotten a College degree early if Hogwarts didn't send me an acceptance of enrollment letter." Joseph explained as Hermione was shocked that Joseph was in an Institution for higher learners before coming to Hogwarts.

Malfoy meanwhile bend down and pick something up before he squeezed whatever it was and looked at her with a glint in his eye. It was then Al noticed what was in Malfoy's hand: the glass orb from this morning's parade in front of the Gryffindor's. The annoying prat tossed the orb in the air and then easily caught it. The tension from the Gryffindor's was rising. Malfoy then tossed the object once more directly in front of Harry this time, as if he were taunting him. Looking at Harry, it was obvious that he was trying to hold his emotions, despite the clear distaste for Malfoy written over his face.

"Maybe if the fat lub had given this a squeeze, he'd remembered to fall on his fat arse," Malfoy taunted with a chuckle before tossing it into the air and catching it again.

Harry broke. He took a step forward and held his hand out. "Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry hissed.

Malfoy looked appalled at the fact that Harry was challenging him. He sneered before tossing the orb again. "To you? No," Malfoy scoffed. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Malfoy said das he got his broom ready.

"And where would that be blondie?" Joseph asked as he glared at Malfoy ready to jump the annoying pest.

Draco then began to fly on his broom as Joseph clenched his fists as Harry glared at Draco. "How 'bout on the roof?" Draco said as he flew by and into the air above as Harry and Joseph looked at each other and nodded as they had a silent idea on how to deal with Draco and his pureblood brainwashed blond head together.

"Harry, don't do it you don't know how to fly!" Hermione warned as Harry smiled.

"I got this." Harry said as Al smiled at Harry as Harry flew up on the Broom torts Draco.

"What an idiot." Hermione said as Al smiled.

"Hey I live with him so I should know." Al said as Joseph smiled.

"Plus a heroic idiot needs a heroic genius to help him out." Joseph said as he got on his own broom and flew low so Draco wouldn't notice as Hermione was shocked at this.

"Well at least both our houses will lose points." Elisa said as she looked to Hermione.

(In the air)

Harry arrived in front of Draco as Harry glared at him. "Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry yelled as Draco smirked as Joseph silently crept up behind Draco on his own Broom after flying low.

"Is that so?" Draco asked as he was tossing the orb up and down on his hand just as Harry smirked while Draco felt a right index and middle finger tap his shoulder as he looked and to his shock saw Joseph.

"Yeah and if he doesn't I will, like right now!" Joseph called out as he tried to charge at Draco to punch him but Draco was able to spin just in time to avoid the attack as Joseph now flew next to Harry.

"Have it your way then you disgusting little Mud Blood and Blood Traitor." Draco said before he threw the orb to the distance as Joseph and Harry were wide eyed.

"Go long!" Joseph called as he and Harry soon chased after the Remember Orb to save it from getting smashed.

(With Joseph)

Joseph flew to the far side and signaled Harry where it was about to land as he pointed to the window as Harry nodded before the two began heading straight to a window in particular where the Remember Orb was about to land into.

(From the Window view)

Minerva and Snape were having a sort of heated discussion as they spoke of the recent star student of Hogwarts from Slytherin as it seems Snape and Minerva were in the process of trying to decide of Joseph should be in an advance class since the boy seemed ahead of his pears in his studies. Soon Minerva gasped at the window when she saw Harry and Joseph flew to the window and both caught an orb before turning around as the two got into a hopping toss fumble for a bit but in the end Harry caught it as Snape was also surprised and impressed by this.

The two teachers looked at each other as if trying to confirm what they saw was real and not an illusion their minds decided to play on them. But it was impossible for them to have the same mirage happen to their eyes in most cases so they both confirmed it was real.

(Later back to the class)

The two flew back as Harry held the orb in question as Joseph chose to land early and let Harry enjoy the spot light of this victory as Joseph went to the side but Ron saw Joseph simply walking away. "Oi Joseph it's your victory also mate!" Ron called as anyone who tried to help Harry and punch Draco all in one day as well as assist Neville was a friend in Ron's eyes even if they are from different houses.

In turn Joseph was dragged into the crowd as everyone congratulated Joseph and Harry as Joseph blushed and scratched his nose at the praise as Elisa stepped up and hugged Joseph glad he was ok. Al grabbed Harry and used a toy hammer she had and hit Harry over the head with it even if said hammer didn't hurt Harry in any way.

Soon Snape and McGonagall walked up to the group as they looked for the two in question.  
"Joseph Theo!" Snape called as Joseph was shocked.

"I'm in trouble." Joseph said as Snape glared.

"Come with me." Snape hissed as Joseph gulped before following as ordered.

"Yes sir." Joseph said as he then began to follow Snape.

"Harry Potter!" Minerva called as Harry knew one thing was for sure and that he and Joseph can say goodbye to Hogwarts.

"Uh oh." Al said as she and Elisa were shocked by this.

"Follow me." Minerva said as Al cringed as Harry followed the Cat Animagus Teacher to whatever fate awaits him today.

(Later with Joseph and Snape Mr. Flitwick's Class)

The two arrived outside of Flitwick's classroom as he was teaching some Slytherin's and Ravenclaws as Joseph gulped a bit as Joseph saw Snape might be getting a bat of sorts or worse… a punishment charm for him. "Remain here." Snape warned as Joseph saw he had the chance to run, or make his punishment worse like a Crucio. "Professor Flitwick may I borrow Mr. Flint for a moment." Snape said as Flitwick looked.

"Of course Professor." Flitwick said as soon Snape came back with the Slytherin in question.

'Oh this looks good.' Joseph thought as he looked to Marcus who was a grey eyed young man.

"I shall go straight to the point Mr. Marcus Flint meet Joseph Theo who is now your new seeker after the recent accident of the previous one." Snape said as he remembered how that idiot ended up ruining a potion which benched him from Quiddich for the rest of the school term.

"As they say across the pond, Snape say what, now?" Joseph asked as he was shocked by this revelation of him being the new seeker.

(With Harry)

Harry was guided by Minerva as the two made their way to another classroom and once they arrived Minerva stopped him. "You wait here." Minerva said with a stern voice but Harry saw she was having trouble hiding her own joy and excitement at some new recent discovery.

Minerva walked into Professor Quarrel's classroom as she found him teaching a class there as well. "Professor Quarrel excuse me could I borrow Mr. Wood for a moment please." Minerva said as Quarrel simply nodded. "W-why y-yes of course." He stuttered as the Student in Question got up and headed to Minerva to find Harry waiting outside for her as told to do by the head of The Gryffindor House.

Once outside the teacher began the introductions. "Potter this is Oliver Wood." Minerva introduced as Harry was surprised by this. "Wood I have found you a Seeker." Minerva said with joy as Harry was surprised by this new information being brought to him.

(Scene Break Albus Dumbledore Office that Night)

Albus was looking at the Family tree of Joseph as it seems Gringotts had a Vault made for him which had ended up connecting to another one as it belonged to another Student and a former member of the Order of the Phoenix. One Nero Theron who was as far as he knew the first member who went dark during the War with Voldemort. She had lost trust in Dumbledore who kept telling her that it was for the greater Good. Apparently Nero didn't agree and she saw there none killing tactics didn't change anything except made the Order lose many battles during the war.

Nero in turn had chosen to act on her own and took the lives of many Death Eaters without giving them a chance and in turn she had the highest Death Eater Kill count which Albus had no choice but to banish her from the order calling her dark. Nero of course argued that this was the real world and in the real world war meant killing and in war when your life is in danger it was either you or them.

Nero was also know to defy the Dark Lord Thrice but when she went Dark Dumbledore assumed The Prophesy didn't apply to her but at the twilight hours of the War Nero had all but vanished. Lily also vanished but came back a month later saying she was in this strange place filled to the brim with magic that she called Arkham. Albus heard the stories and the fact Lily was gone for a whole month may point she had come into contact with Arkham and was trapped there for a whole month.

Of course she had saw Nero there with her and after that Month Lily told them to watch out for Nero or as she called herself the Dark Queen Tyrant. Needless to say Tyrant had caused a great deal of damage to the wizarding World and had vowed to tear down the barrier with her own two hands if she must. Then when Lily was pregnant with Harry Tyrant vanished and after the war she had her secret weapon were never heard from ever again until this day.

Soon Albus charms went off one by one as he looked and saw someone had apparated into his office with a load pop as that shouldn't even be possible in the slightest as some of the items he appeared in was blown away.

*Insert Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST: For the Reunion

"I've heard you wish to seek an audience with me Professor Albus Dumbledore Lord of Light." Came a voice as Albus saw him. "If that is so, you simply needed to ask." Master Therion said as he walked over to Albus.

"So you're the new Dark Lord Master Therion." Albus said as he looked to Master Therion walking to Albus desk with his shoes making audible taps on the ground.

"I must confess I do hate your kind of people as well as liars." Master Therion confessed as walked to Albus.

"I apologize for your dislike Master Therion but I had expected someone of your reputation to be… older." Albus said as he was ready to use his Elder Wand but it seems Master Therion meant no harm or conflict for now. "But what are you accusing me of lying about?" Albus asked as Master Therion walked in front of Albus desk wiping his hand across the surface of the ancient wood.

"For starters how you lied to the Ministry of Dark Queen Tyrant demise." Joseph began as he walked to the pensive. "Or the fact you couldn't even read the Prophesy correctly when it wasn't simply referring to Harry and Voldemort." Master Therion said as Albus saw he was looking at the epiphany of darkness itself.

"It seems I was careless on both parts but what does Harry have to do with this?" Albus asked as Joseph smirked.

"Try translating H.P. Lovecraft's Notes and you'll understand quiet easily." Master Therion said as he then snickered. "Oh my apologies I forget your kind can't understand how H.P. Lovecraft hidden the true aspect of his research using the Language of the Eldritch Gods." Master Therion said as he looked away from Albus face to the other end of the Headmaster's main office here. "But I suppose I can give you a small hint, you need someone like me or a Grimoire to translate it for you and as for what I want with Harry… I want him at the peak of strength when I eventually face him in the final duel." Master Therion said as he looked to Albus with an evil smirk.

"Wait your final duel?" Albus asked as Master Therion snickered a bit at the old Headmasters hubris and lack of knowledge.

"Harry and I cannot truly live while the other survives." Master Therion said as he looked. "Now I want answers did you know where Tyrant or Voldemort had hidden?" Master Therion asked taking command.

"I do not know." Albus said as Master Therion chuckled.

"Is that so?" Master Therion asked as he looked to Albus.

"I swear." Albus said as Master Therion snickered at this.

"Then swear on these." Master Therion said as he pulled out two folded up parchments and tossed them to Albus who looked at them to find blood splattered information on them showing Albus shock was the information on Andromeda Tonks and Galloran Greengrass both of who aided Dumbledore in the Order. If these blood splatters were correct then Andromeda and Galloran were both attacked by Master Therion and the Black Lodge.

"Why are you doing this?" Albus asked with a deep hated glare at the Dark Lord before him.

"I am the heir to Tyrant the greatest Dark Witch the world has ever seen like me she had formed a contract with an Eldritch God and in turn resulted into me." Master Therion said showing as much bravado as he felt like as it seemed he didn't mind leaving himself defenseless. "Me, and my Black Lodge are preparing for the Grand Resurrection with Project-C to summon forth a powerful Elder God." Master Therion said as he smiled. "The invitations have already been sent out but of course Fate decided to give the guest of honor to another." Master Therion said as he smiled to the heavens high on above.

"Invitations?" Albus asked as he was confused.

"Those tainted by the Darkness and had made the Dark Vow not everyone will show mind you but just enough to ensure my end game." Master Therion said as he walked to the side as his coat fluttered a bit to his movement.

"Tyrant is no longer among the world of the living but you have the item I need to bring her back in a new form." Master Therion said as he looked to Albus. My father on the other hand his power lives on in this world and makes it so but alas the Stone is needed for the first phase." Master Therion said as he glared at Albus with hatred. "She has done so much for me and left me a legacy to finish and my father does so much the problem is people like you keep them from coming." Master Therion said as he glared straight at Professor Dumbledore.

"A true Dark Lord who stands upon the summit of Darkness as the human extreme of evil, and a True King of Light who sits upon the Heavenly Throne as the human extreme of Light aren't enough to make my goal a reality." Master Therion said as he looked. "Right now Tyrant is needed or at least her power to complete the task I endeavor to see bear fruit." Master Therion said as Albus glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Albus asked as Master Therion then turned to Albus.

"But Professor surely you noticed." Master Therion said as he walked to Albus' desk before he kneeled to it. Soon Albus felt it this young man… his power dwarfed both Dumbledore and Voldemort's combined as he began to lift his head up as there in his cold aloof and blank face Albus saw it Master Therion's nightmarish father and with him Tyrant as both of them flashed in Albus' minds in Master Therion's position as Albus felt like he was being suffocated as this young man was evil incarnate.

Soon what felt like eternity it ended as Albus found himself on his desk again and Master Therion was now gone as it seems Master Therion and Harry's fates are linked somehow but the way Master Therion moved showed he did not fear a challenger.

(At Gryffindor's Common Room)

Harry and Al opened the letters as they looked the two letters over.

 _Agents: Harry Potter and Al Azif_

 _A mission of high important has made itself known. Scouts have learned that the Black Lodge intends to break into the Ministry's department of secrets Sunday this weekend. Both of you are needed to return to London's Marauder's Organization HQ immediately for more debriefing._

 _-Acting Commander: Gabriel Alfred_

"Well Harry duty calls huh." Al said as Harry nodded to this.

"Yeah let's go." Harry said as they had to head to HQ and the only way was through the Greengrass family's a dresser Network.

"Ok then let's go already, Harry you're not getting any younger y'know considering humans age more than us Grimoire." Al said as she looked to the Dresser they had added down here and entered it as in doing so made their way to HQ through said magical Dresser.

"Got it." Harry said as the two entered and were soon gone from the dresser.

(TBC)

ESKK: OK folks next time we will have a major point so until then please leave a review as you leave and like always ja ne.


	6. Chapter 5 Lemuria Impact

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Nothing to stay except begin and enjoy this damn awesome story and always love.

(Start Marauders Organization Headquarters Debriefing room)

Harry and Al were sitting on a long desk as they were going over the intelligence report for this assignment. "Harry, Al as you may have learned the Black Lodge is after something in the Department of Mysteries a Prophesy of sorts but it will be tricky since its one among many prophesies." Daphne's Butler said as he was both the Deputy Commander and current Acting Commander while Daphne was at Hogwarts. "Of course whatever this Prophesy involves Master Therion has a deep interest in it and has send some of his best infiltration and retrieval teams to get it." The Butler said as he looked to the duo as Al smiled after reading the file.

"When will they strike because I'm dying for some action?" Al said as she was itching for a reason to knock around some Black Lodge goons. Plus with the fact Master Therion wishes to seek out this prophesy it's no wonder she wanted to beat his goon squad and the annoying and egotistical are named Dr. West.

"Yes our main objective is to prevent Dr. West from gaining the Prophesy he seeks but do not summon Demonbane unless you're in Arkham or if they force your hand as we have stated many times before we are a covert operation until the Ministry acknowledges the existence of Master Therion and the Black Lodge secrecy is our greatest weapon." The Butler said as Harry then raised his hand.

"Sorry but we're going to the center of the magical community in Britain please tell me Daphne has strings she can pull in the event the mission goes horribly wrong somehow." Harry said as they might get caught during this missions.

"We can't use our none magical users to much on this so for now you are going solo on this assignment with Al Azif we will provide aid through a Port Key if needed as well as utilizing the Floo Network as well." Gabriel said as Harry nodded to this idea as it was the best they currently got.

"Ok no problem when should we expect for them to act?" Harry asked as the acting Commander looked.

"Saturday Night at best is a good estimate so I suggest you make sure you have a things covered at the school before then as to not arouse suspicion." Gabriel said as Harry and Al nodded to that.

"Understood." Al and Harry said as they knew with the Black Lodge anything is possible in their movements.

"Very well then dismissed." Gabriel said as he looked to the Marauders Organizations best bet at beating Master Therion and the Black Lodge as the duo left the room to head back to Hogwarts to prepare for this assignment to come Tomorrow Saturday Night at the Ministries very own Department of Mysteries.

(Scene Break Saturday Afternoon Hogwarts)

Harry was heading to the Quiddich pitch with Oliver as him being the Gryffindor Team new seeker spread like wild fire but apparently the celebrity statues seemed to be shared with another unknown Seeker from Slythrine. Ron wanted to tell Harry but his and Hermione's words were that they wouldn't tell Harry as the Slythrine had all but begged them to keep their mouths shut about them.

Harry offered Ron and Hermione a chance to come along and watch him learn but Hermione had work to do and Ron had to catch up on a few things. Al of course has come along as she had already gotten some new notes on how to invent a new spell as she found they needed an ancient magical creature to make said spell. They had plan to head into the Forbidden Forest and form a sort of Covenant with such magical creatures in hope of gaining new spells to utilize with Demonbane and Al together.

Of course they learned Fred and George are both Beaters who are basically Harry's body guards so they keep him from getting beat down all bloody like other young new players before. "Quiddich is easy enough to understand." Oliver began as he held one side of the box with the balls in them as he held a bat in his hand no doubt for some important reason. "Each team has certain players, three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and the seeker that's you." Oliver said as the two struggled with the box a bit as Al was sitting on it all high and mighty as she was reading a book no doubt quiet bored at the moment.

Once they arrived at the area in question Al jumped off as Oliver and Harry put the wooden chest down as Oliver then kneeled down and opened the chest in question as it began to rumble and move around a bit as two large balls were trying to get out. "There are three kinds of balls." Oliver began as he pulled out the unrestrained ball and passed it to Harry. "That's the Quaffed. Now the Chasers handle the Quaffed and try to put it through one of those three hoops." Oliver said gesturing to the hoops at the Quiddich pitch in question as the three large hoops were at a different height each. "The keeper, that's me defends the hoops." Oliver said gesturing to himself on the keeper part.

"Like a gate keeper then." Al said as Oliver nodded.

"Yeah a perfect analogy." Oliver said as he wasn't too pleased about Al using him and Harry as basic 'throne holders,' but her ability to learn Quiddich so fast made her a good friend to have.

"Ok I get it, the Fred and George protect me as Beaters, the Keeper guards the hoops to prevent the opposing team from scoring, and the Seekers are the ones who get the scores." Harry said as Oliver nodded.

"Exactly mate." Oliver said as Harry looked at the balls that were moving.

"What are those though?" Harry asked as Al sighed seeing how the moved by enchantments on them uses.

"You better take this." Oliver said passing the beater bat to Harry who then took it and held it similar to the Scimitar of Barazai. Oliver then released one of the balls causing it to fly upward as no doubt it may be enjoying some long overdue freedom at last. Soon the ball began to fly back as Oliver and Al saw this as Al saw why the Beaters were needed in this Wizard Sport.

"Those things are for Beaters to hit aren't they because it's coming back!?" Al called as Harry acted and hit the ball hard as it went flying away through the statues crossed swords as Oliver was impressed.

"Not bad Potter you'd make a fare beater." Oliver praised as Harry smiled at the words of praise. Soon the Beater Ball began flying back torts them as Oliver saw this and knew they had to put it back in the wooden chest. "Uh ok." Oliver said as he got into position and caught the ball with his body and began to struggle with the ball trying to return it to its prison.

"Ok that's a nasty little bitch." Al said as she saw the thing was returned to its prison by Oliver.

"Yeah but Harry those buggers aren't the ones you need to worry about." Oliver said as Al looked at the one container stylized as the Hogwarts School Crest as Oliver went to said container and opened it revealing a golden well-crafted sphere of solid gold. "See you're the seeker so the only ball you need to worry about, is this." Oliver said showing the mentioned gold ball. "The Golden Snitch." Oliver said as he passed the ball to Harry as he saw it was light but made of gold.

Al on the other hand saw something was off about it as it had the enchantment for Quiddich no doubt but it seemed to have something hidden within. "I like this ball." Harry said as he looked at the ball in question.

"You like it now, just wait its wicked fast and damn near impossible to see." Oliver said as Harry and Al were surprised by it as that must be the Seeker's ball to catch.

"What do I do with it?" Harry asked as he looked at the ball as Al face palmed herself.

"You catch it you idiot!" Al called out as Harry eased up to show he was defenseless.

"Well yeah but before the other team seeker does. You catch this and the game is over." Oliver said as Harry and Al looked at the ball in question. "You catch this Potter and we win the game." Oliver said as the Golden Snitch soon sprouted wings as they began to flap similar to a humming bird or a fast insect as it flew around for a bit before it was gone in a flash.

(Meanwhile with Joseph)

Joseph was looking at a glass case holding a large assortment of trophies before him as he saw they were all Quiddich Trophies. As a majority of them were engraved with the names of two people. James Potter Harry's father in Gryffindor and one was for another one Nero Ennea for Slytherin House. Joseph's eyes were focused on the name specifically as her trophies and award had a female Quiddich player as Joseph saw and knew exactly who they belonged too as he did tell a lie a while back about his mother.

"Mother." Joseph said as Elisa looked to Joseph with sadness on her face at her dear friends own despair as she saw that he and Harry were very much alike in certain regards to things.

"Joseph…" Elisa said sadly as she looked to her closest and only friend Joseph Theo.

(Scene Break Saturday Marauders Organization Steak out Spot outside the Ministry main building)

Harry was all suited up as he and Al were preparing for insertion while scientists and there crew were ready in case they need to pull a last minute save. "I will be taking command for now young master Potter and Mistress Azif so I will begin the lay out for the plans." Gabriel said as they were in a spy van as they were ready to begin the mission's parameters briefing and what they will be doing at the Department of Mysteries in the British Wizarding Ministry real soon.

"Now our spies and intelligence had taken note of the Black Lodge having been scouting the area for some sort of assignment. We were able to cast a Legitimacy on them and learned on the why and from this we discovered that the Black Lodge was planning something. This something it appears to be is that they intend to steal a Specific Prophesy from the Department of Mysteries." Gabriel said as showing the map on the screen and how a path was forming to the Target Department of Mysteries within the British Ministry of Magic.

"Do we know what prophesy we're looking for?" Harry asked as Gabriel turned his head.

"No the only solid lead we have is that it involves Master Therion or Lord Voldemort somehow." Gabriel said as he adjusted his glasses there.

"Ok so go for the silent approach and destroy all the Prophesy's in the department?" Al asked as Gabriel looked.

"No unless deemed absolutely necessary for now follow closely behind the Black Lodge until they find the Prophesy in question once they do so you'll swoop in and take it but when you do you have to escape with it or destroy it if its destroyed we complete the mission of keeping it away from the Black Lodge." Gabriel said as he looked to the duo standing before him.

"Ok then we'll suit up and take care of this at the bud." Harry said as Al nodded before with a bright flash of light the two transformed into their Magus form. The two were no ready for this operation as they had to stop the Black Lodge before they get their hands the Prophesy.

"By the way Al… how does destroying all the Prophesy's equate to the silent approach?" Harry asked as that didn't make sense at all to him.

"Shut up!" Al countered as she saw she had a stupid moment for a bit.

(Later Inside the British Ministry of Magic Department of Mysteries)

The Floo Networks began to open one by one as men in Black Lodge uniforms began to come in as many of them wielded guns while other wielded wands but the gun to wand ratio was large in this group. They looked around as the soldiers looked to their wizarding and gun holding allies. "All clear!" He called as the Wizards cast a detection spell and saw he was right.

"Magically speaking we're clear." They said as it was apparent they had a mission here as soon Doctor West and a small girl walked in as Doctor West was coughing up the smoke from the Floo Network after coming through.

"Well come on people we need to find that Department of Mysteries and get that damn Prophesy Master Therion is so interested in!" Doctor West called as he then looked to the girl.

"Come on Elsa!" He yelled out as Elsa nodded.

"Of course –Robo." Elsa said as she followed after Doctor West to their shared destination with their unit.

As they all began to make their way to the department of Mysteries while keeping their escape route covered by both muggle and squib gun holders but unaware to them someone was sneaking about undetected.

(In the hidden Vents)

"I can't believe they have these here." Al said as she was in Chibi form as she and Harry were crawling through what she assumed were vents as they went through the British Magical Ministry.

"I know at least I hope these are vents." Harry said as he crawled through the place which can only be truly accessed by the Magical British people within the Ministry.

"Why what's wrong?" Al asked as Harry pointed to what looked like a dead house elf who seemed to have gone into hiding here with a sign that showed it did not come here to hide. "Yeesh let me pull up the map just to be sure." Al said as she used her magic to pull up a map to their target location.

"Well what's the verdict?" Harry asked as Al smirked torts her partner.

"We should be right under the Department of Prophesies right now." Al said as she smiled to Harry as Harry then found an access port and got ready to bust into the Department of Mysteries.

(Department of Prophesies)

Harry carefully raised the tile of the floor as he smiled that such old and mundane secret passages of yet to be discovered by even the Death Eaters during Voldemort's Blood War. As Harry saw he was clear he saw all the Prophesies in the room as he looked around wondering which one was the one the Black Lodge was currently after.

"Well anything?" Harry asked as Al looked around scanning the multiple prophesies around the room.

"Well since you have me it's easier since it's like finding a needle in a haystack here." Al said as she began to scan around for the Prophesy in question. "And it's a lot harder even with me here." Al said seeing that since all these Prophesy are matches they would need the files involved with them to access them.

"Great just what we bloody need." Harry said as he began to rise from the spot and move the tile back into place putting it back in ever so silently.

As the two began to their search for the prophesy Harry then felt an odd pulse as he looked and saw something glowing as did Al Azif as they two looked to see a glass sphere of swirling energy as he saw Al was amazed by it. "Harry you don't think?" Al asked floating next to Harry's head as he was told the Prophesy in question that was there objective would reveal itself to them. Harry carefully walks over to the prophesy as he was ready in case of any traps before he picked up the Prophesy and looked deep into it as a face and a voice appeared.

 _ **"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord Approaches... As does the Cursed Child who is offspring from the Dark Queen of the Eldritch Abominations. Both born to those who thrice defied him and both born as the Seventh Month dies as both will inherit the power long since lost as Magius who are both Omni singularities and whose powers are the origins of light and dark. The Would-Be Dark Lord shall mark him as the true Dark Lords equal, for both the True Dark Lord and the Boy will wield the power that will destroy this Would-Be Dark Lord for it is a power he knows not. Neither can truly live while the other Survives and exists for their fate and souls are eternally linked for only the weapon of absolute victory can sever that link."**_ The Prophesy stated as Harry was surprised by all of this here.

"Why would this Prophesy refer to you from what I gather the only thing that you fit in this is the seventh Month dying?" Al said as Harry honestly didn't know how to answer this oddity held in his hand.

"I don't know…" Harry asked as there were currently two Dark Lords about and he didn't know which one was the fake and which one was the true Dark Lord.

"I can figure it out!" Yelled a new voice as Harry went wide eyed as Al looked and saw Dr. West and the Black Lodge here as they all held there wands or fire arms at Harry and Al as they two cursed there luck. They should have been paying attention to their surroundings and not their primary mission objective.

"Nice evening Harry Potter!" He called as Harry glared at him ready for whatever.

"Harry Potter you're here –Robo!" Elsa called as the elf like girl who was also an artificially made Grimoire looked to her crush Harry with a large smile on her face.

Harry of coursed sighed as he appreciated the girls feelings but they seemed very mixed up here even in battle. "Hi Elsa." Harry gave his begrudged response as Elsa smiled a big toothy grin at Harry Potter's response to her.

"Elsa no conversing with the enemy!" Dr. West called out as Al glared back.

"You too Harry!" Al scolded as the two eased back as Elsa sighed as Harry shrugged.

"Anyway hand over the glowing ball in your hand and we'll all walk away happily afterwards!" Dr. West demanded remembering their last few confrontations with each other in a battle.

"Not on your life." Harry said knowing if he could reach the Ministry alarms somehow he can cause the Aurors to be here in a heartbeat and apprehend the Black Lodge members and Dr. West.

"Well you asked for it FIRE!" Dr. West roared as the Soldiers began firing at Harry and Al as the Wizard fired killing curses which in the face of a Magius is just a glorified stunning curse at Harry who then brought up his Magic Defense and blocked the attacks and began avoiding the attacks as he ran for cover.

"Harry we need some cover." Al called as Harry nodded.

"Way ahead of you, Mirror of Nictoris!" Harry invoked as this was one of the first Pages of Spells belonging to Al he had reclaimed. As Harry jumped out multiple illusion Harry's appeared as Dr. West laughed as he looked to Harry.

"Don't think that will work a second time Harry Potter!" Dr. West yelled out with glee as he then looked to Elsa. "Elsa do the thing!" Dr. West ordered as Elsa nodded sadly at the act of fighting her crush.

"Why must love be such a cruel game -Robo?" She asked as Harry wondered if this Grimoire had any wires removed or screws loose in her head for this. _**"Mystic Cannon "Dig Me No Grave," FIRE!"**_ She invoked as Harry dodged the attack with his illusions as the cannon ended up missing and hitting a large shelf of Prophesies knocking them down and in turn causing a bit of a domino effect with that row and creating a lot of smoke.

 _ **"Atlach-Nacha!"**_ Harry invoked as he in turn tied up the Wizards and the soldier with the second set of pages for the spell belonging to the Necronomicon known as Al he had retrieved.

"Dammit!" Dr. West called out as he reached into his person as he then saw how the knocked down Prophesies will cause a huge stir with the Ministry when they arrive. "The missions is blown fall back you morons!" Dr. West called considering everyone with a lower intelligence or IQ then him a moron.

The Wizards nodded and then created the Black Lodges seal and sent it to the damaged areas with their wands before Dr. West opened a path to Arkham as he smirked. "See ya Potter boy!" Dr. West called before Harry glared.

"NO!" Harry called charging straight in as soon he and the Black Lodge were dragged into Arkham by Dr. West's technology.

(Arkham)

The group landed in a more medieval sector of Arkham as they landed on the ground as Harry glared at Dr. West who didn't seem very happy that Harry screwed up his genius escape plan against a mindless brute of an ape. Before he began to laugh arrogantly as he was clearly obsessed with himself and self-worshiping himself to make things worse. "Hah now you see the genius of Doctor West now that I have drawn you into my trap my newest creation will finally be used to kill ya brat!" Doctor West laughed before he turned to Elsa. "Elsa summon it now." He ordered as Elsa had anime tears in her eyes.

"Why must love be tragic like Romeo and Juliet –Robo?" Elsa said as she was ready summoned that.

"Come off that please for Bloody Merlin's sake!" Harry called out looking to Elsa.

"Demonpain!" Elsa invoke as from the ground a giant robot appeared as it was a yellow version of Demonbane except with a more robotic face in contrast to Demonbanes human looking one. Doctor West soon disappeared with Elsa inside Demonpain as Harry cursed his luck.

"Introducing me new, Super West Invincible Robot No. 28 Deluxe! Simply called' Demonpain!" Doctor. West called out with great joy of his own (self-given ego driven) genius.

"We'll have to teach him the difference between the genuine article and an imitation. Harry Summon it!" Al ordered as Harry nodded.

"Got it." Harry said as he charged his magic ready to summon Demonbane to his side. "Demonbane!" Harry invoked as Demonbane fell from the sky and landed on the ground before Harry and Al were teleported to their respective parts in Demonbane.

(Marauders Organization HQ)

Daphne ran into the command room and took her seat clearly was woken up in the middle of the night when she was sleeping at Hogwarts in the Girls Slytherin Common Room earlier thus she was still in her sleep wear right now.

"Welcome back Commander." Gabriel greeted with a small bow as the bridge crew were already working.

"Tracing Demonbane's Appearance Location in Arkham!" One maid called as soon the other was heard.

"Putting it on the center screen now." Came the second as soon Daphne was wide eyed at what she saw on the main screen.

"That's not a Deus Machina or an Eldritch God." Daphne said in shock at what she saw on the main screen before her high point. "But… why are there Two Demonbanes still." Daphne said as she assumed Lily only had the blue prints for one.

(Arkham)

Demonbane and Demonpain stared down each other ready to fight as it was like looking at a jacked up carnival mirror maze. The two giant robots then charged at each other and started out with a test of strength as they tried to overpower the other as Demonbane was having some trouble as the caused minor damage in Arkham as Harry was amazed at this faker's strength.

(Demonbane's cockpit)

He's as strong as Demonbane?!" Harry called shocked to see this going on in battle.

"Calm down." Al called from her part of the cockpit as she looked to Harry. "Even if the exterior is similar, it is just a doll." Al scolded as she knew the difference between a giant robot doll and a real genuine Divine Deus Machina.

"Then how about this?!" Harry called out pushing against the controls.

(Arkham)

It was then that they pushed each other back as they let go as Demonbane had to rip its hands out of Demonpains before it jumped upward ready for a counter attack.

(Cockpit)

" _ **ATLANTIS STRIKE!"**_ Harry invoked as he glared at Demonpain which came closer to his sight.

(Arkham)

Demonbane was carrying out the drop kick attack of Atlantis Strike as soon Demonpain mirrored it as Harry and Elsa roared at each other from there mechs but the equal power shot each other back as Demonpain had used an Atlantis Strike of its own.

(Demonbane Cockpit)

"Impossible." Harry said as the 11 year old in an adults body was shocked by this event. "He even has the Atlantis Strike. But I thought only Demonbane had that attack available." Harry said as this didn't make any sense at all.

"Of course!" Al began realizing what Doctor West was using. "He's using Mystic Theory the more scientific part of a Magius power which is the starting point of creating a Deus Machina!" Al called out as she didn't realized Doctor West and the Black Lodge were able to crack such a complex and near impossible theory and method beyond that of Liber Legis and Etheldreda.

(Demonpain)

"You finally noticed, Harry Potter and Al Azif I borrowed blank pages from Master Therion's own Grimoire and built Demonpain to be an exact mimic of Demonbane." Doctor West as Al and Harry was shocked.

"Yeah now Harry Potter I will defeat you and have your love –Robo." Elsa said as Harry sweat drop a bit to that comment.

(Demonbane)

"No thank you sorry." Harry apologized as he appreciated her feelings but it was like talking to a newborn with Elsa involved and all.

(Arkham)

" **ATLACH-NACHA!"** Harry invoked as Demonbane's head fin glowed before Elsa was restrained now.

(Demonbane)

"This is Al's power you won't be able to imitate it so all you have available is Atlantis Strike." Harry said as he looked to his opponent with a smirk.

(Demonpain)

Doctor West was about to speak after giving off an arrogant laugh but Elsa was the one who jumped in and spoke. "Now it's my turn!" Elsa said as she was ready to fight.

(Arkham)

Demonpain lifted up its right arm as the glow from the Dig Me No Grave began to be seen.

(Demonbane)

"The Mystic Power in the enemy is rising!" Al called as she could sense it clearly here.

"That's the Dig Me No Grave!" Harry called as he had to act fast. **"MIRROR OF NICTORIS!"** Harry invoked ready to make a run for it to find a different point of attack against the fake Demonbane.

(Arkham)

Many Demonbane's appeared as they were all illusions made by the original who was ready for the counter attack.

(Demonpain)

"Illusions? How short sighted because…" Doctor West began only for Elsa to butt in.

"Because 'Dig Me No Grave,' is suited for multiple targets -Robo," Elsa said as even though she was smiling she honestly didn't want to kill the man she would make her husband.

(Arkham)

Demonpain raised the arm with the Dig Me No Grave upward as it was ready for use. _**"Diffusion Beam!"**_ Elsa invoked as the beam attack went skyward before coming back down and hitting all the Demonbane's causing them to shatter like glass and hitting the real one and ending the Atlach-Nacha spell.

(Demonpain)

"Sorry Harry but an attack we encountered before won't work twice –Robo." Elsa said as they were winning here.

(Marauders Organization HQ)

"Demonbane has been hit!" A maid/bridge crew member called as soon another spoke.

"Mystic Circuits 13 through 54 have shut down. An anomaly is occurring in Demonbane's left arm." The older bridge crew member called out doing an in battle diagnostic.

"Not good. At this rate, even Demonbane will…" Another complained as they needed an ace to win this fight.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Daphne said as she began to freak out a bit as she was an 11 year old girl in a commanding position for a secret off the books organization that could count as military and the pressure was starting to seep into her right now.

"Mistress." Gabriel called as Daphne looked. "There is one thing that was entrusted to you by Lady Lily Potter nee Evans before her passing." Gabriel said as Daphne was wide eyed remembering it.

"Lemuria Impact." Daphne said as she completely forgot about that attack but using it in Arkham was strictly prohibited so they had to use it in their world. Everyone of course was shocked at this one as they all knew what Lemuria Impact was as well as the danger and damage it could cause.

"No." A girl called out as another spoke.

"It's an attack that the fake Demonbane hasn't seen. And it would be unstoppable if he had seen it." The lady with glasses said as then the green haired cat like girl spoke up.

"Wait a moment! We haven't even tested that even once! Even more so with Harry!" She called as the eldest then spoke.

"If we fail to control it, then there is the risk of Demonbane, or in the worst case, the entire city of London being destroyed." The Bridge Tech spoke as Daphne knew the risk but it was one they had to take but still the damage that one attack could do which would require the supreme commander's approval of use made Daphne worried like those under her command.

"It is all up to you." Gabriel said adjusting his glasses waiting for Daphne's response. "We will obey your commands." Gabriel spoke as Daphne after she weighted her options knew what was needed to be done as she stood up.

"Lemuria Impact use is approved! Harry get Demonbane to bring the fake to Earth!" Daphne ordered as Harry was shocked.

(Demonbane)

"What?" Harry asked as that would risk exposing London to the underground war against Master Therion.

"Just do it and trust me!" Daphne called as Harry understood.

"Right!" Harry called as Al then spoke up.

"Starting the port now!" Al called as she began to port.

(Arkham)

Demonbane ran at Demonpain before grabbing the mech and in turn causing the summoning circle to re-appear and with the two vanished with the Black Lodge Members at their feet vanishing as well.

(London)

The two mechs landed in the middle of London surprising many people as the battle soon reengaged for however long it lasted now before the two separated from each other.

(Demonbane)

"Ok now what?!" Harry called as Daphne spoke again.

"We're activating Lemuria Impact!" Daphne called as Harry was confused.

"Lemuria Impact?" Harry asked as he didn't realized that attack even existed in Demonbane. But then Demonbane was hit by Demonpain's Dig Me No Grave again.

(Demonpain)

Doctor West laughed as he was now ready to finish this fight. "Now, I'll finish you…" Doctor West began before Elsa jumped in.

"Off –Robo!" Elsa called out as the time was now.

(Marauders Organization HQ)

Daphne stood ready as she began to bark orders now. "Activate the Hiranipra System. Encrypt the Words of power. Create Naacal Code." She ordered as the time of their victory was now.

"Rodger Expression Al Mankib; expression Al Dhira Lifted." The bridge girl said working one her station.

"Expression Al Yad at Yamma; Expression Led Algeuze Lifted." Another spoke as the time was now.

"Word of Power transferred into Naacal Code. It's ready to go at any time!" The bridge girl said as victory was now.

*Insert Demonbane OST: Sublimation of the Destruction God

Daphne soon put her two hands in front of her as they were around Demonbanes image on the giant monitor. _**"First Sublimation Spell."**_ She began to invoke as the spell began. _**"Initiate Incantation."**_ Daphne continued as everyone was at the edge of their seats wanting to see this Lemuria Impact.

 _ **"My Forefathers, Betelgeuse's flame of cleansing."**_ Daphne began now beginning the incantation as she moved her hand as if she was doing a spell as the Nacaal code was shining on her chest as mystical energy formed around her. _**"Unleash the Giants Right hand: The Sword of Ultimate Victory!"**_ she said as a blue mystic ring with runes in it appeared around a red rune that was no doubt the Nacaal code as Daphne held her arms forward as the symbol was at full power. _**"Now Send the Naacal Code!"**_ she yelled as everyone was amazed that the ring flew at the screen before going straight to Demonbane. "Release the spell," Daphne invoked as she hoped Demonbane had the answers she sought while she released Demonbanes strongest attack.

(Demonbane)

Harry then felt an incredible rush of power one that was almost too much for him as he ended up roaring out as he felt the power inside course through him.

(London)

Demonbane began to glow as the runes and segments on the Deus Machina's body began to glow gold with power before Demonbane's eyes shined.

Demonpain meanwhile stepped back in fear as the gold/bronze color mech acted upon the pilots own nervousness and fear.

(Demonpain)

"W-what is this?" Doctor West asked as he was shocked by this.

(Demonbane)

"This is amazing!" Al called as she then smirked. "This will do it!" Al called as victory was now there.

(Battlefield)

Demonbane was charging a powerful energy of green as Demonbanes body was glowing.

(Demonbanes cockpit)

Al has a smirk on her face as what was to come next will be a doozy. "Ok. GO HARRY!" Al yelled to her partner as Harry was ready.

(Battlefield)

Demonbane began charging an emerald green energy in its hands as soon once it finished charging the power for Lemuria Impact raised its arms high and spread them apart creating an ancient an powerful mystic spell seal. As the release of this power was affecting everyone specifically Demonbane, Harry, Al, and Daphne. Demonbane then raised up its right arm high with an open palm where the power was channeled too as Harry let out a roar.

(Cockpit)

"In this world of light!" Harry began as he could see Demonpain looked as surprised as its pilot. "There is no place for darkness!" Harry said as he prepared to unleash the attack as Demonbane took the same pose. "Thirst and Hunger! RETURN TO THE VOID!" Harry yelled as he thrust his open palm forward.

(Battlefield)

Demonbane came charging at Demonpain at high speed a Doctor West and Elsa most likely didn't see such a comeback. But Harry was roaring as Demonbane was pushing Demonpain far as they were breaking the road yes but he pushed so hard that they were soon outside of the city as if to avoid any casualties or collateral damage. _**"LEMURIA!"**_ Harry began as Demonbane was going to win this fight. Demonbane soon got Demonpain into the mountain side as HQ was watching this spectacle. **"IMPACT!"** Harry finished as Demonbane closed its hand a little to allow the spell to do its desired effect.

(Demonbanes cockpit)

"Disengage," Al called out as she had Demonbane get away from what will be a powerful explosion.

(Battlefield)

Demonbane jumped away from Demonpane as it was as good as gone and to avoid being caught in the explosion.

(Demonpain's cockpit)

"Mommy!" Doctor West said as he was scared shitless.

Elsa on the other hand pressed the eject button so they can live to see another day or in Elsa's case to be Harry's bride.

(Battlefield)

Soon Demonpain's box head was sent flying as no doubt the cockpit was there. The explosion was massive as it created a huge sphere of magic energy with blue symbols on it as Demonbane landed at the Queen of England's castle/estate admiring its work.

The spells circle parts soon began to spin fast and glow as the climax was coming. The sphere was beginning to overflow with the blue magic energy as soon the sphere began to shrink but it actually pulled things such as trees and such into it as it was like an explosion as it kept pulling things in if the smoke from the stuff it ripped out of the ground was anything to go by. In the end all that were left were large shards of white energy as Demonpane was completely gone nothing was left of it. Demonbane then raised its arms up as if reaching torts the heavens before crossing the arms as the green energy from its head flowed so elegantly and easily like it was a cloth blowing in the wind.

(Demonbanes cockpit)

"So much power." Harry said as he was amazed at this shocked and a little bit afraid that he held such power in his hands.

(Marauders HQ)

"Amazing. This is…" The girl began before another woman spoke.

"A spell that brings complete destruction to an enemy." The woman spoke before another spoke up.

"An ultimate attack that creates an area of zero mass, infinite gravity, and infinite heat to destroy the enemy." Another spoke as Demonbane's first use of Lemuria Impact was a major success this night.

"The first close-range sublimation spell: Lemuria Impact." Daphne said as she was surprised Lily had created such a spell upon her discovery it could even be counted as unforgivable if the user didn't need prior approval in some way.

(Demonbane)

"So Harry did you keep the Prophesy?" Al asked as she looked to Harry who then laughed nervously a bit.

"N-no see I put it back before coming into Arkham the Black Lodge will probably thing I or HQ has it so they'll just be a on a wild goose chase." Harry said as Al then scoffed and glared.

"That's a pretty good idea." Al huffed as she wished she came up with that plan Harry had there.

(Scene Break Master Therion)

*Insert Demonbane OST: I'm laughing at The Beast

Master Therion sat on his throne as he saw the battle he saw the attack Demonbane used as he smirked with Etheldreda sitting near him laying her head upon his lap as Master Therion enjoyed the close proximity they had with each other. "Lemuria Impact." Therion began before he let out a chuckle at the raw power that attack possessed now in Harry's hands.

"Yes Master it's a spell very similar in many aspects to one of your own." Etheldreda said as she seemed content here. "The Mundane news will no doubt start reporting of Demonbane causing mass cover ups by the local, national, and international governments and the Ministry will no doubt hear of this and report on the brake in at the Department of Mysteries." Etheldreda said as Master Therion smiled a bit.

"You are progressing well, Harry Potter. It is about time. Let us raise the difficulty of the game ever so slightly." Master Therion said as Etheldreda smiled.

"Shall we begin to make plans then… Master?" Etheldreda asked as she laid upon Master Therion's lap.

"Yes." Master Therion said as he had his hand to Etheldreda's shoulder.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Master." Etheldreda said as she laid her head upon Master Therion's lap.

"Yes. Yes, I am enjoying myself, Etheldreda." Master Therion said as the handsome man caressed his precious and loyal Grimoire's arm ever so lovingly.

Etheldreda opened her blue eyes to look to her master as he in turn opened his topaz yellow eyes as he smiled to her. "No one else. Just him. Only his heat, in this infinite ruin, entertains me. I will never tire of his heat, no matter how many times I pass through it. Only when this cruel and ruthless cycle ends will the Heat no longer be needed." Master Therion said as he would not allow anyone to kill Harry and end his amusement so soon… after all Harry has a purpose to serve in the long term goal of things.

(Meanwhile with Dumbledore)

Dumbledore was going through Joseph's ancestry as all he had to ask Gringotts was who may be the young boy's parents. Now they did not reveal his father's name but it paled to him when he saw the name of his mother. "Nero…" Albus said as he looked upon the information as he remembered the young girl a Slytherin and a dear friend of Lily's. She was a powerful Witch a close rival to Lily herself but they had become the closest of friends during their time in Hogwarts that they were like sisters in fact.

She was such a bright and willing young student and very talented as she was the best seeker Slytherin had ever had the privilege to host for considering her long distant ancestors old taint. She was a Snake Speaker like Tom but she chose not to use it as it was her choice not anyone else's in her opinion. She was even the first and only Slytherin in the Order of the Phoenix before a falling out forcing her to leave and be labeled a Dark Witch and not long after she and Lily vanished and reappeared the Dark Lady known as Tyrant appeared wielding a power that Voldemort desired for himself or would sooner destroy.

He still remembered the day she left like the back of his hand as he had wished there was another way but she was stubborn till the end.

(Flashback Order of the Phoenix Blood War)

"Nero this isn't how we act in this war." Dumbledore said as Nero was before the Longbottom's, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Lily, and James as they all tried to talk sense into her or what they thought was sense.

"Oh so redeem the murderers, rapist, and such if Azkaban doesn't work is that it?!" Nero demanded as she glared at her friends and teacher. "How many times did we try that way and have it fail every single time while losing friends and allies!" Nero yelled pointing at Albus with an accusing finger. "We've been following this senile old fool and all he's lead us is to the death of some of our best mates!" Nero yelled as she was angry at Albus methods.

"Nero calm down I know these people are evil at times but some of them may be under an Imperio for all we know." Lily said as she put a hand on Nero's shoulder which Nero then flung off as she glared at Lily her best friend.

"Are you even listening to yourself Lily? News flash this is a war and in war its either you or them survival of the fittest and if you are all so intent on trying to protect our enemies then I know where I stand then!" Nero yelled as she was angry at them all for this as around her neck was the Heir Ring for Salazar Slytherin attached to a small silver chain necklace.

"Wait Nero let's talk before you jump the gun." Remus tried as Nero drew her wand and pointed it at Remus' face.

"Bugger off Wolf Boy I won't stand around you all when I know I'm not wanted here!" Nero yelled as she then lowered her wand and stormed off even ripping off her symbol for the Order and slamming it on the table as she stormed out of the room.

"Wait if you do realize what you've done killing the Death Eaters, with the Killing Cure Crucio them to insanity as interrogation, even using an Imperio to make them go after their allies would mark you as a Dark Witch." Albus said as he saw Nero's hand stopped above her badge. They all saw this hoping they may have gotten through to her.

"Nero just calm down and lets all talk a bit ok we lost to many good mates to Voldemort already." Sirius said as Nero's hand then clenched on her badge before taking it from the table as everyone smiled a bit to this act of change.

But then to their shock Nero spun around and threw the badge straight at Albus' face with enough force to injure him as luckily James acted on this. "Stupify!" James called as he knocked the badge away stopping the injury before it happened as they all looked only to see Nero was already gone severing her ties to those she once called her closest friends.

"Well… that was a bloody disaster." Sirius said as they lost another ally but this time to not to the Death Eaters of Voldemort's words and fake promises swaying them but to differences in opinion's and beliefs.

(Flashback over)

If Joseph truly was Nero's child then Albus should have sought her out because he knew Nero and Tyrant had both defied The Dark Lord Thrice but it seems it wasn't needed anymore as the prophesy was broken when Harry no longer held Voldemort's Soul Fragment inside him. But now there as more pressing concerns such as the fact this Nya had popped up in his office and taken the Time Turner and how Master Therion had appeared before him knowing the Ministry would deny his existence till the end.

"Who is or was Master Therion?" Albus wondered as there was a chance Therion may be the child of Tyrant somehow but it was currently up on the air at the moment right now but he was intent on learning the truth since Master Therion's motives and plans were unknown to everyone and knowing the Dark Lords of past it is never a good thing.

(TBC)

ESKK: Finally got this chapter done with phew. Now then please leave a review and as I say ja-ne.


	7. Chapter 6 Hollow Troll & Quiddich Rivals

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Ok here's the next chapter everyone so please very much enjoy it.

(Start)

It has been some time since the event of Demonbane's fight with Demonpain as well as the incident at the Ministry. The Minister tries to say it was some Dark Wizards or Witches who managed to break in intent on causing damage. The idiot why would people want to go for the Department of Mysteries Prophesy Room to just cause damage. The truth of the matter was that the Black Lodge wanted the Prophesy which seemed to involve Harry somehow though he didn't know how or why he knew a lot of the wrong people will try pining for it.

Currently the Gryffindor's and Slytherine's were in Professor Flitwick's charms class as they all had a feather while al just wanted to sleep in today. Plus with Halloween approaching and what with it being October and all it was no surprised people were getting a bit tricky as of late.

Anyway everyone from the first years of Gryffindor and Slytherine had arrived save for Joseph and Elisa as Harry was wondering where his friend had ended up as Al was also kind of worried. Daphne had arrived last forcing her to take the front row but soon not long after Joseph walked in followed by Elisa as Joseph seemed oddly tired as he sat down next to Harry as he yawned a bit.

Joseph ignored the fact Draco was right behind him not that he truly cared since his first night here he had essentially become the king of the snakes not that he would openly show it unless needed and tends to let house rivalries blow over. But it felt good to have such morons on his side through fear.

"Mr. Theo are you ok?" Flitwick asked as Joseph looked and gave a thumbs up and nodded.

"Yeah just stayed up late last night studying sir. If you can direct me to someone who can brew a sleeping drought to help me catch up on needed sleep that would be great." Joseph said showing he was a devoted student here.

"I'm sorry for our tardiness Professor but Joseph needed to get up and I was the only one available to wake him up." Elisa said covering for her friend as Flitwick understood the minds of young scholars that sometimes studying can get in the way of sleep.

"You're sure?" He pressed.

Elisa nodded her head. "Yes, sir." Elisa said speaking for both Joseph and herself who raised his hand up with a thumbs up showing he was good right now.

"Very well, then." He then cleared his throat and clapped his hands to get the attention of his students. "Good morning, first years," Professor Flitwick squeaked rather excitedly, causing a few of the books he was standing on to move. The whole class wondered if the stack of books was going to topple over, but it didn't. He simply continued. "One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, the ability to make objects fly. Today is the day you've been waiting for. Today, we will make feathers fly." He explained as this was good for everyone here.

The class erupted in whispers, eager to finally manage a bit of magic. Professor Flitwick tapped his wand against his desk bringing the attention back to himself. "Now, we will need to divide into pairs. Now, there may need to be a group of three." He explained as Joseph shot straight up surprising Draco a bit as he heard pairs and one group of three as he looked ready to hear the name of his partner for the charms lesson today.

The Slytherins and Gryffindor's began to whisper amongst themselves. The only way the class would divide, was if a Gryffindor and Slytherin were paired together. "Any volunteers?" Flitwick asked. But no Gryffindor or Slytherin made a move. Flitwick looked around the class, somewhat nervously. He needed to pick a decent pair otherwise the lesson could be a failure.

But then Joseph made a move as he raised his hand. "I'll take Elisa here if we need a third member we'll be willing to take them." Joseph spoke as he raised his hand up for this.

"Same here with me an Al." Harry spoke raising his hand up as this was a good start here. Soon the pairs began to form as another random group had to take three members as Harry had Al, Ron had Hermione, and Joseph had Elisa and a Neville Longbottom back after his tumble at the Quiddich pitch.

"Hey um Joseph…" Neville began as he looked to Joseph. "Everyone told me what you did back at the Broomstick lessons… I wanted to say thank you for helping me and getting the Remember Orb back." Neville said as Joseph smiled.

"It's what I do besides you remind me a lot of Harry so it was only fair I helped you." Joseph said as he smiled to Neville as Elissa smiled as well.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat before he caused large white feathers to fly in front of every pair. Harry moved to touch their feather, but Al slapped her master's hand and he sheepishly pulled his hand back. "Now, don't forget the wand movements we've been practicing. Swish and flick... Let's practice!" Every student held their wand in their hand and mimicked the motions their professor was showing them. Professor Flitwick beamed with pride. "Good! Good! Don't forget to enunciate. _Wingardium Leviosa!_ Say it with me." The class repeated the words. Professor Flitwick clapped excitedly and then said, "Now then, a quick game of Giants, Wizards, Elves to see who goes first and off you go."

"You go first Harry." Al said skipping the Rock Paper Scissors rip off as she looked to Harry.

"Oh um sure." Harry said to the Grimoire as he got ready. He then looked to the feather before he picked his wand up and aimed it at the feather in front of them. He gave it a try, but nothing happened. Harry looked at Al and shrugged.

"You need to try again, Harry," Al said. "You can't just expect to get everything right the first time, idiot." Al said as she was trying to help him but she was doing it like one of those Anime Girls from TV.

"You do." Harry said as he was arguing with a book here who has near infinite knowledge on magic recorded in her pages.

Al rolled her eyes, knowing he was right but that was beside the point as she was a Grimoire not a real magical human. "Try again," she grumbled. As Harry continued to several more times unsuccessfully to get the feather to levitate, Al looked around the room. So far, no one else in the class had managed to get their feather in the air either. She then turned back to Harry and examined his next attempt. "Watch your wrist movements," Al told him.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm swishing and flicking," he argued.

So, Al reached out and grabbed hold of his arm. "Weren't you paying attention when we practiced? It's like this." Holding onto Harry's arm, she swung his arm in a swishing motion before she reached and brought his wrist back and then released it, so it would flick forward. "See? Swish and flick." She said showing Harry hot it was supposed to be done.

"I know that much, Al," Harry groaned.

Suddenly, Al's face was backhanded by a hand to her left. It was Ron Weasley. She turned to yell at him, but he was too busy yelling at Granger. Apparently, things weren't going so well for them either. Ron ended up mispronouncing the Spell as he tried to get the feather to move even swinging his wand about as Hermione then stopped him.

"Ron stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out." Hermione scolded but Al then interjected.

"Like me." Al said as she glared at Ron.

"Perfect example." Hermione said as she looked to Ron. "And Besides your saying it wrong its Leviosa not Leviosaw." Hermione corrected as she looked to Ron.

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled as if challenging Hermione.

Hermione sat up straight and pushed up her sleeves before she picked up her wand. "This should be good." Al said as her money was on Hermione.

 _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Hermione invoked as she did the movement and everything as the Teacher saw it happen.

"Oh well done. See here, everyone!" the professor called. "Miss Granger's done it!" He clapped as Al smiled as if she had made a bet she would have won her money. Suddenly, there was a loud boom and an explosion as everyone looked and saw Seamus Finnigan sitting there with his wand arm extended He was quite singed and his hair standing straight up as he partner was a bit singed as well. The feather in front of them was in ashes as Joseph hissed in pain at this as he felt pity for the boy as did Al and every one of the Gryffindor house.

(Later Outside of class)

"That was amazing Hermione." Joseph said as the four Gryffindor's and two Slytherins walked out as Ron was grumbling about as Al gave him a good glare to keep his mouth shut.

"Thank you Joseph." Hermione said as Elisa smiled.

"Brightest girl in class alright though not as smart as this bloke here mind you." Joseph teased as bit as Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed Joseph a bit.

"Anyway I uh… need to head out a bit I'll be back by dinner mainly research for our secret project Harry." Hermione said taking notice to the Slytherins giving her the stink eye as Joseph saw this and glared at them a bit before running off as Joseph and Elisa saw this.

"Something is wrong." Elisa said as she knew Hermione wouldn't go off like that even for research.

"That's the problem pure blood arsis on their high horses until someone knocks them off said horse preferably a Muggle-born." Al said using the current terms for such things today. "Let's give her some space and when she feels ready to talk we'll talk." Al said as she knew this from personal experience with her past Merlinian Magic Wizard Owners.

(Scene Break that evening Great Hall)

Sitting down at the Great Hall, Harry idly stared down at the few pieces of food on his plate as dozens of magically conjured bats flew overhead. Truthfully, he didn't even know why he'd come down to the Hall today. He certainly wasn't in the mood to celebrate like everyone else. Halloween for his wasn't a time for celebration. To him it was much more a reminder of the night his parents died trying to protect him. Most of all though the Jack-O-Lanterns were floating about as Joseph had snuck away from Snake Table to his friends table as he looked to them and enjoyed the sweets there.

"Halloween perfect day for candy, and um not so perfect day for anniversaries." Joseph said as Harry sighed but saw the candy Joseph was offering him.

"Thank you Joseph." Harry thanked his friend as Elisa joined them.

"The Anniversary huh?" Elisa asked as she looked to Harry.

"Yeah and it's also the same day our duo became a trio right Al?" Joseph asked as Al nodded with her mouth full.

"By the way has anyone seen Hermione?" Harry asked as Ron looked noticing she was missing also as Al saw her seat was empty just before Neville spoke up.

"Nancy heard that she's been in the girl's bathroom all day. Crying. Also said she won't even come out of the Girls Bathroom." Neville said as Al dropped her fork after finishing her food.

"Ok we got to talk to her come on." Al said as she began getting up to find Hermione.

But soon without warning the doors to the Great Hall burst open and the turban wearing Quarrel rushed into the hall. "Troll! In the dungeon…thought you all ought to know." He got out just before fainting right in the middle of the hall.

The reaction was predictable enough. Every student in the hall started screaming in fear and started rushing for the doors of the Great Hall. An action that Harry thought was completely idiotic considering how the very creature they feared was out there.

"Silence!"

Everyone in the Great Hall turned towards the front of the Great Hall. Harry had to hand it to the man. Dumbledore surely did know how to get everyone's attention when he wanted to. "Everyone please remain calm. Prefects, please escort your houses back to your dormitories. Teachers will come with me down to the dungeons so we can deal with the troll. On your way everyone." He said as Joseph looked at his friends.

"Is he serious here? A dangerous creature who was naturally resistance to magic was running through the halls of a school full of children and what did he do? Keep them all in the Great hall? No. He sent them out into the school to go back to their dorms. Two of which were in the direction of where the troll was rumored to be." Joseph ranted as he saw no logical answer to such a thing as Al and Elisa agreed.

"Isn't your House in the Dungeons?" Ron asked as Joseph saw this.

"As they say across the pond… oh hell Nah." Joseph said as he got ready to head to his house.

"Ok plan we go with our houses and meet up to find Hermione and main rule do not snitch on each other." Joseph said as Harry agreed there.

"Got it be careful though Joseph." Harry said as Joseph agreed.

"I should tell you that." Joseph said as Ron looked as Joseph ran off.

"Is there another option?" Ron asked as he looked to the two friends.

"Nope." Al said as Elisa ran back to meet up with Joseph.

(Scene Break Later with the group)

The five gathered as they had all snuck away as Harry and Al looked around for the Girls Levorotary. "Ok so we go in find Hermione and then, me, and Elisa take our chances with the Troll… good plan." Joseph said as they didn't have time for Joseph to do the math here.

"Stop being sarcastic and be quiet we need to get the Troll away from Hermione." Al said as Harry agreed there. But the thunder boomed and lightning flashed. A large shadow played against the stone wall. A shadow much too large to belong to any human in the castle. Elisa gasped in horror and froze in place as a horrible grunting sound echoed down the corridor. Harry grabbed Al's arm and pulled her tightly against the wall with him and Ron as Joseph did the same for Elisa.

"I think the troll found us." Ron whined as Al glared and shushed him there.

His comments certainly weren't going to help in a situation as dire as this one. The troll took a few more steps, the sound of them growing louder meaning he was coming closer toward them. A terrible stench began to fill the corridors. Joseph from his hiding spot pressed his robes to his nose as Elisa did the same but with Josephs robes as they can all agreed it reeked worse than a landfill.

The troll then sniffed hard. The sound of his sniffs reverberated through the corridors. Harry hoped that the creature couldn't smell them. Because if he did, then Harry and Al would have to transform to fight off the Troll and kill it causing people to ask questions they should not be asking in any way.

Joseph had read somewhere that trolls had a keen sense of smell...not that that was going to do them any good now. Elisa began to breathe unevenly as they all had similar thoughts. Where were the teachers? Why weren't they taking care of this?

It was then Al herself remembered that the teachers had headed to the dungeon to take care of the creature. The mismatched group was currently on the third floor with no teacher in sight.

The creature sniffed again and they all ended up holding their breaths to keep the Troll from finding them and then they were all surprised when he diverted his path, but she breathed a sigh of relief nonetheless. "Where's he going?" Ron questioned not knowing where the Roll was walking off to.

"Well judging by the hall and where it is on the map of Hogwarts one thought comes to mind." Joseph began as Elisa then spoke.

"He's going to the girls' lavatory." Elisa said as everyone was wide eyed by this.

Al, Harry, and Ron both looked to each other before they hissed, "Hermione!"

"Come on!" Al called as they all began to run after the troll to help Hermione before she got hurt or worse.

(Later at the Girls bathroom)

Hermione came out of the stall she was in rubbing the tears from her eyes as she headed to the exit. But once her eyes cleared she looked and saw a gross looking set of legs causing her to look up and go wide eyed at what she saw which was a large ugly Troll. Hermione then ran to back to the stall and took cover as the Troll in turn swung its club and destroying the stalls with ease just as the group ran in.

"Hermione move!" Harry called looking to Hermione as she saw her friends coming in to save her.

Joseph then rolled his eyes and grab the debris as the Troll destroyed more stalls before he threw it at the Troll in question as Ron had joined in trying to catch its attention.

"Harry we might not have a choice here!" Al called meaning they may have to merge together once more to beat this thing down fast.

"A choice for what?" Joseph asked as Elisa was in the dark on this as well.

"I'll keep it busy run Hermione!" Ron called as he threw broken wood at its head. "Hey pea brain!" Ron called catching its attention and getting it angry but it soon saw Hermione again and with a roar swung its club at her breaking some sinks.

"Dammit no choice." Harry cursed as he and Al both nodded.

The two then sent out a burst of magic as soon the Troll was blind-sided by a punch to its face revealing Harry in his Magius form as the Troll was knocked down hard. "What the bloody hell is that?" Joseph asked seeing Harry and Al transformed into one body.

"We'll explain later Joseph just take Hermione and run!" Harry called as he looked to Joseph then to Hermione who then went to get to cover.

" _ **Mirror of Nictoris!"**_ Harry invoked as soon many illusionary clones of Harry appeared as the Troll was confused as began swinging wildly which the illusions gave Hermione room to run for it as she got to her friends.

"I got ya Hermine." Joseph said as he kept Hermione away from the Troll as they saw Harry test his strength against the Troll as it seems in this form he was more than a match for the Troll but was holding back due to the area they were in.

Harry then jumped back before he in turn used another spell of his and Al as he glared at the Troll. _**"Atlach-Nacha!"**_ Harry invoked before the red Spider like webs surrounded the Troll restraining it as it struggled to get free from its restraints. "Now the finisher!" Harry roared out before punching it in the face hard as it then began to see stars but tried to stay up as the Red Webs vanished.

Harry then jumped from the wall behind the Troll before kicking it in the back of the head as in turn the troll stumbled a bit before falling down passed out and possible concussed as Harry and Al then separated and reverted to their two original forms. Everyone began to inspect the Troll hoping it would stay down as they looked upon it.

"Is it… dead?" Hermione asked as she looked at the downed troll in question.

"If it's not dead then knocked out and concussed." Al said as she inspected the damage they did.

"Ok this is all well and good but uh can you all tell me oh I don't know… WHY AND HOW THE BLOODY HELL HARRY AND AL PULLED OFF A DRAGON BALL Z FUSION SHIT!" Joseph called out looking to his friends wanting answers.

"I'm on Joseph's side in this you guys have explaining to do." Elisa said as she also wanted answers as well.

Harry quickly turned when he heard a gasp from the entrance to the lavatory. At the entrance stood, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Quarrel. "Oh my goodness." Minerva said seeing the passed out Troll on the ground as she then looked to the five in question. "Explain yourselves all of you!" McGonagall said as Joseph coughed into his mouth as they lacked an alibi as they all fumbled to give a proper explanation even Al was at a lost for explanations.

But then Hermione spoke up as that surprised everyone. "It's my fault Professor McGonagall." Hermione began surprising the guys and even the two girls.

"Miss Granger?" The Head of Gryffindor asked in shock that Hermione a model student did this.

"I went looking for the troll. I read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong, if Harry, Ron, Al, Joseph, and Elisa hadn't come and found me I'd probably be dead." Hermione said weaving a tale as it was kind of true but not completely.

"Be that as it may." McGonagall began as Harry looked as did Al and saw Snape had an injured leg from something happening to them. "It was an extremely foolish thing to do I would have expected more rational behavior on your part. I'm severely disappointed in you Miss Granger." McGonagall said as she scolded Hermione on this fools deed as Serverus covered his injury but unaware to him Joseph saw it as well as in his spot did an every so silent and hidden smirk on his darkened face. "Five Points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment." McGonagall said as she then turned to the rest of the group of misfits.

"As for you five I just hope you all realize how fortunate you are? Not many first year students can take on a fully grown Mountain Troll and live to tell the tale so five points will be awarded to each of you." McGonagall said as the two boy smiled as Al smirked as Joseph smiled as did Elisa as they won points for their two houses today. "For sheer dumb luck." McGonagall said as Al, Ron, and Harry won back the points Hermione lost them and then some while Joseph and Elisa won their house points as well.

Soon the teachers began taking there leave of the area as the crisis was averted for now as everyone began to take their leave for the night to deal with the events of this night.

(Scene Break the next Days Later Day of Quiddich Match Great Hall)

Joseph was informed on what he should know and what he was allowed to tell as he learned about his best friend's hidden yearlong secret. But that was beside the point as the last couple of days Joseph and Elisa have been a no show outside of classes they had. In fact Harry has also been hearing rumors on the rumor mill and Al that Slytherin had a new Seeker in their ranks after the injury of their last one. He hasn't been seen practicing by opposing teams or houses but what was heard from Slytherin he's a natural Seeker.

This all made Harry very nervous even after he and Al had saw the awards Harry's father had won as Gryffindor's seeker. Sure playing Quiddich may be in his blood but most of these players were seasoned school vets here. "Come on Harry don't spin around your food and eat!" Al called as they all sat for breakfast.

"Al is right you'll need your strength today Harry." Hermione said as she looked to Harry not feeling up for eating here. No doubt he was nervous about today as fighting the Black Lodge and Elder Beings he can handle but this was untested ground for him.

Soon Snape walked in as he saw Harry and then made himself known. "Good luck today Potter." Severus said as he looked to Harry. "Then again now that you've proven yourself against a troll a game of Quiddich should be easy work for you even if it is against Slytherin and their own Troll beating Seeker." Severus said as before giving them one last scowl as he saw they looked surprised as he then took his leave of them.

"He… was joking right?" Ron asked as he didn't know Slytherin had their own troll slayer here. Harry and Al meanwhile looked to Snape and saw him walking with a slight limp as Harry then spoke up.

"That explains the blood." Harry said as he realized the Troll and Snape were related somehow.

"Blood?" Hermione asked as she was confused by this.

"Listen last night me and Al were guessing that Snape let the Troll in for some reason and so we wanted to look deeper into it so Al was able to sneak into the forbidden floor one night when we all first arrived by disguising herself as a small animal and found a three headed dog there." Harry said as he remembered that day.

"It was a Cerberus and now that Harry's putting the pieces together I think it was some kind of diversion so Snape can try and get past the Cerberus and got himself bitten but I don't buy it." Al said as Harry looked. "The Cerberus is far too large to leave him with a limp I'd more likely say that he got the injury some other way since a Cerberus that size would have torn his leg off instead of leaving him with a limp." Al said as she had done her own investigation that night also.

"But if there is a Cerberus there then why would anyone want to go near that thing." Hermione said as she had read about them.

"The day I visited Gringotts Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults said it was Hogwarts business very secret." Harry said as Al saw this held some merit.

"So you're saying." Hermione began as Al then spoke.

"That's what the Cerberus is currently guarding that's what Harry thinks Snape may want from there." Al said as she showed her knowledge as a Grimoire.

Soon two Owls were heard as Harry looked up as did everyone else to see Hedwig flying in as nearby was Joseph's own owl Elvira as the two Owls held large parcels shaped like brooms.

The two then flew to their recipients and dropped them off at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables as Ron saw this. "Wasn't that?" Ron asked knowing Joseph had his own Black Owl like Hedwig's white.

"Harry we got mail well you got mail and it's large." Al said as she looked at it. "Hedwig deserves more treats for this." Al said as she saw the package.

"But we almost never get mail save for Joseph and Elisa." Harry said as the other mail he gets its just people trying to get in contact with the Dark2 Corporation back in London.

"Let's open it." Ron said before the four began to tear the package open as they soon all opened it to reveal a broomstick with the words printed on it 'Nimbus 2000.'

"It's a broomstick how arcane." Al said as she had seen better magical flying objects then this one.

"It's not just any broomstick it's a Nimbus 2000." Ron said as Harry looked and saw Hedwig had flown to McGonagall as he figured out the broomstick was from her.

"Wow Joseph got a Custom Nimbus 2000!" Came a new voice as everyone looked even Harry as he looked and saw Joseph was put in the spot light having his own Nimbus 2000 but his was black and the had a snake design etched on it as the Slytherin table was congratulating him on it as Joseph and Harry looked to Snape and saw Elvira being given a treat by him as McGonagall had been petting Hedwig before. Now Harry looked a bit betrayed here as he saw Joseph was going to be his opponent in the match today which made this match harder for him to play as he then saw Joseph take his broom and leave no doubt wanting to avoid the spotlight here opting Harry to go after him with Al following close behind him.

(With Joseph)

"Joseph stop!" Harry called as Joseph tried his hardest to avoid Harry but Harry would have none of it here. "Wait!" Harry called as he then ran over and grabbed Joseph by the shoulder.

"What is it Harry?" Joseph asked as he looked to Harry after avoiding him for a while.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the Slytherin's new seeker?" Harry asked as he looked to Joseph.

"I have my reasons." Joseph said as Harry looked to his childhood and longtime best friend.

"Then tell me I can take it." Harry said as he looked to Joseph who then sighed and looked.

"Harry I didn't want you pulling your punches here." Joseph said as Harry looked. "I mean we've always been together so in this one match we would be opponents and… I wanted to see what you can truly accomplish without me by your side but against you." Joseph said as Harry looked and smiled a bit as this was just like Joseph always nudging Harry to go beyond what he thought he was and surprise everyone.

"I-I see." Harry said as he looked to Joseph who then saw Harry smiling to his friend to which Joseph returned the smile with equal force. "Then… you better not hold back Joseph." Harry said as Joseph then put his fist up to knuckle bump Harry.

"Neither should you, Harry." Joseph said as Harry in turn returned the knuckle bump to Joseph as the two then laughed a bit at their childishness and innocents here.

*End OST

(Later That afternoon Quiddich Pitch)

Joseph was with his team in his Quiddich uniform as he was nervous about this he won't lie here. But he was also excited because here he and Harry will see how far the other had come since they were placed in separate houses here. As they headed to the entrance to the Pitch Joseph waited as he cracked his neck a bit and his knuckles while doing a few small stretches so he didn't end up unintentionally pulling something. At Joseph waited with his team he saw the field before him as he in turn gulped a bit as this was his first Quiddich match more so it was the first one of the school season itself.

"Don't choke now first game of the season means we need to win." The captain said as Joseph smirked a bit.

"Trust me they won't know what hit them." Joseph said as he got ready to fly out to play.]

(With the Gryffindor's)

Harry stood next to Oliver as he had his Nimbus 2000 in his hand as he waited for the good to go. "Nervous?" Oliver asked as Harry smiled a bit.

"Yeah… and excited at the same time because I'll me facing my best friend head to head." Harry said as Oliver saw this as a rivalry between friends on the pitch they were rivals but everywhere else they were the best of friends anyone had ever seen. Soon they were given the signal as the team got on their brooms and flew into the pitch as no doubt so did the Slytherin's.

(Stands)

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts first Quiddich game of the season today Slytherin vs Griffindor!" Came the young announcer boy as people were cheering for this as they saw the players fly about. Elisa was sitting next to Daphne and Draco's group as Draco looked very jealous that Joseph was the youngest seeker of Slytherin while Elisa rolled her eyes to the pure blood.

With the Gryffindor's Al was with Ron and Hermione both of which were sitting next to Hagrid with Al as they all cheered on Harry and the Gryffindor team. They even waved flags with their team colors on it as Jonathan and Harry were two best friends but on the pitch they were rivals and opponents intent on winning the match.

(Pitch)

Harry was flying around as this wasn't anything new to him since he had done so many times with Al's aid but as Harry flew he passed by Jonathan he smirked at Harry and gave him a thumbs up as the two flew past each other as they got ready to play Quiddich.

Soon the players had taken their starting positions. Harry and Joseph hovered a few feet above the pitch on their Nimbus 2000's, waiting for Madam Hooch to start the match. "The players take their position as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game." The announcer called as Joseph and Harry were looking straight at each other before looking down waiting for the Snitch to be launched.

"Now I want a nice clean game from all of you." Hooch warned as everyone looked at each other ready to play as Joseph and Harry looked to each other and gripped there brook sticks ready to play as seekers. Madam Hooch then opened the case launching the two flyers as they were followed by the Golden Snitch.

"The Sludgers are out followed by the Golden Snitch." The announcer said as the Snitch flew up and around as Harry saw it while it flew around him which it then went to Joseph as it flew around him. "Remember the snitch is worth a 150 point the seeker who catches the snitch ends the game." The announcer spoke as Joseph saw this and smirked as he was so ready to win.

Soon the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle pierced the air as she tossed the Quaffle in the air and the game began.

Gryffindor easily took the first possession of the Quaffle, but Slytherin's Adrian Pucey managed to steal it. The Slytherins pulled into formation and headed down the pitch. Joseph and Harry saw this as they just waited for the Snitch to appear as Joseph no doubt was getting the lay of the land here.

Harry just kind of hovered, searching the skies as Slytherin moved into scoring position. Everyone out there seemed to fly effortlessly as Joseph did the same as they watched the match play out just chilling as the Yankees would say. Gryffindor's Angelina Johnson soon scored as the cheers of Gryffindor was heard while Slytherin booed. Then Slytherin took possession of the Quaffle while Fred and George knocked Bludgers toward the Slytherins. The Slytherin Chaser soon threw the ball to the ring only to be stopped by Oliver who was defending.

Soon after Oliver stopped another score from Slytherin the Chaser soon took his team's basher bat and in turn bashed it torts Oliver where it hit him knocking him through the ring to the ground. "Hey that's against the rules!" Jonathan called out as Harry agreed there.

Soon Slytherin began to score as Joseph saw this and was not happy that his team did an underhanded tactic to get what they want. Sure he did the same in both sides of himself but at least this side made sure no one got hurt too bad. Soon the scores got evened out as Gryffindor lost there defender and a runner as Joseph looked to Harry who agreed with their silent response. They need to get the snitch and end the match. Suddenly, whispers of the Snitch rippled through the crowd. Both Harry and Joseph saw the Snitch and in turn took off into the air, chasing after the glittering ball. For a moment, they were neck and neck until Harry pulled out in front of him.

The Slytherins started cheering as it was one name that has become sort of famous in Slytherin. "Joseph! Joseph! Joseph!" They cheered as Joseph ignored them and focused on winning the match as he and Harry were evenly matched. To those students who were now teachers or watching after the years when the Marauders were enrolled it was like watching James Potter and Nero Theron reborn as the two raced it out for the Snitch.

Out of nowhere, Marcus Flint rammed into Harry, blocking him from continuing his chase of the Snitch. Harry's broom started to spin away. The Slytherin section burst into cheers, but much to their dismay the Gryffindor's took possession of the Quaffle once more. There seemed to be a back and forth battle between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Things seemed to be moving quickly, when suddenly, a Bludger took aim at Harry. But Harry managed to move quickly enough so the Bludger didn't touch him.

Al saw this as she was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Harry's broom gave a frightening lurch. The broom then started to buck, Harry barely managing to keep his grasp on the broom. The Slytherins started to laugh as Harry started to do barrel rolls hundreds of feet high in the air as Joseph stopped chasing the Snitch to check on Harry. "Harry what's wrong?" Joseph asked as he looked to Harry with worry.

"I don't know!" Harry called as he tried to regain control of his broom stick.

(Gryffindor's stands)

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid asked as Hermione saw it through her binoculars as Al used her magic to see what was going on with Harry. The two then looked to Snape and saw him moving his lips watching the Broom do as it did as the two were able to connect the dots just then. "It's Snape he's jinxing the broom." Al said as Ron was shocked by this information.

"Jinxing the Broom what do we do!?" Ron asked as he knew they didn't stand a chance against Severus Snape.

"I got an idea follow me." Hermione said as the two girls then headed to where Snape was.

(Pitch)

Harry was swinging around on his broom until he ended up hanging from it for dear life as Joseph was wide eyed as he tried to help Harry. "Harry hang on!" Joseph called as he tried to grab Harry's hand but the broom lurched keeping Harry and Joseph separate as he tried to help his best friend.

(Stands)

"Come on Al and Hermione." Ron said as he was worried for Harry as he saw Joseph try and help Harry but the broom was jinxed real well.

(With Al and Hermione)

The two arrived to where Snape was sitting as they saw his cloak on the floor. Hermione drew her wand as Al covered Hermione from behind. _"Loconum Infermaria."_ Hermione invoked and in turn set Snape's cloak on fire as Snape didn't notice it as Al and Hermione ran away to get back to Ron.

As they ran they heard the sound of someone calling out fire as Snape's Jinx was ended.

(Pitch)

Harry and Joseph saw Harry's broom calm down as Joseph smiled as Harry saw this before Joseph helped Harry get back on his broom.

"Race you to the snitch." Joseph said before flying off after the Snitch as Harry smiled and did so also. The two were neck to neck as they bashed into each other in an attempt to stop the other from getting to the Snitch while also having a jolly good time competing against each other. They saw the Snitch fly down as suddenly with a smile Harry nose-dived and went zooming toward the ground. Jonathan followed suit, flying straight down intent on not letting his friend, Harry show him up.

It was like a game of chicken between the two as Joseph smiled at Harry as Harry returned it as they raced for the Snitch as suddenly, Harry pulled and Joseph up on their broomstick until he was parallel with the pitch once again, only mere feet from the bottom.

The two chased after it as Joseph smiled as he looked to Harry who also smirked. Harry then moved to a standing position on his broomstick as Joseph was surprised by this as he then smiled to Harry. "If you can do that so can I." Joseph said as he did a spin on his broom and got to a similar standing position as he quickly got his balance as the two were basically surfing on their broomsticks in the air. Harry reached for the snitch with his right hand as Joseph did the same with his left hand as they went for the Snitch.

Harry then took a step forward causing him to yelp falling off his broom as Joseph saw this. "Harry!" Joseph called but he followed suit as the two rolled into each other as they fell off their brooms as the rolled away for a bit.

Joseph got up groaning in pain as Harry followed suit. "That hurt that really hurt." Joseph said as Harry looked. "Uh Harry you ok?" Joseph asked as Harry looked like he was going to be sick. "Uh do we have vomit bags around here?!" Joseph called as he looked around.

(Stands)

Hagrid saw this as he looked to the Pitch. "Looks like he's going to be sick." Hagrid said as he saw this.

(Back to the Pitch)

Harry then spit out the Golden Snitch into his hand as Joseph saw this and he almost forgot about the Golden Snitch here.

"He got the snitch Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the snitch and after such an incredible bout between Harry and Joseph I think we have a rivalry forming here!" The announcer called as Joseph smiled at Harry's victory.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle as the game was now over. "Gryffindor wins!" Madam Hooch called as the Gryffindor's went wild as even Al was happy for Harry's major victory. Joseph smiled at Harry before he did there famous handshake as Joseph was acknowledging Harry won this match as to two opposing seekers took the Snitch in their hands and lifted it up cheering as Gryffindor cheered for their seeker's first victory as they even respected Joseph for him helping Harry celebrate his victory today.

(Scene Break Later that Night)

Joseph was in the bathroom enjoying the hot water as he was bathing alone while looking at the ceiling above. Joseph was alone but as he looked he saw his reflection and for a moment it changed into another being but as quickly as it appeared it vanished.

" **You cannot deny your fate forever my dear child. Nor can you deny the reason you were born into this world."** Came a demonic and evil voice that would make all who hear it frozen at its presence.

"I know." Joseph said as he looked to the ceiling as shadows formed around him forming some sort of tentacle like creature.

" **Then why not act now my child? You can strike him down while he's weak."** The voice said urging him to act.

"Because it's the reason that you spoke he's weak and his role is an important one to the plan until he and his Grimoire can become strong enough bring forth Elder Gods at will he's weak and useless." Joseph argued but it was a lie through his teeth.

" **Very well I shall allow you to enjoy your next 7 years at Hogwarts you are still a child after all and you need your 'education,' as your human mother's people would say."** The voice said as it vanished.

"Thank you… father." Joseph said sadly as he then curled up a bit as he began to tear up knowing what cruel fate awaits him and Harry in the years to come.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey here you all go new chapter so please leave a review for it and remember I say ja-ne.


	8. Chapter 7 Impossible Erised and Desire

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Let's start people.

(Start)

The Winter Holidays were coming in as Harry watched Ron and Joseph play Wizard Chest as Ron looked nervous as Joseph looked confident here. "Knight to E5." Joseph said as he looked ever so confident as Ron was getting nervous.

"Queen to E5." Ron said as soon the Queen moved and in turn took Josephs Knight by smashing it with her chair.

"Queen to E5." Joseph stated as Ron was wide eyed as Joseph's queen moved and took Ron's queen and in turn Ron saw he left himself wide open there. "Checkmate." Joseph said as Ron cried out and slammed his head on the table making the pieces shake a bit.

"Tried to warn you Ronald." Elisa said as she was reading a book.

"That's totally barbaric." Hermione said as she had her suitcase to head home for the holidays.

"That's Hermione is Wizards Chest." Joseph said as he smiled to Hermione. "Anyway getting ready to head home for the holidays?" Joseph asked as he looked to Hermione.

"Why yes what about you?" Hermione asked as Joseph shrugged.

"My father had last minute business' to attend to but he promised to send over my Christmas present with an owl once he figures out how the damn thing works. Luckily I had sent him an owl instruction manual for him so he should be grateful there." Joseph said as Hermione looked.

"What about you, Ron?" Hermione asked as Ron looked.

"Change of plans my parents are going to be visiting Charley in Romania he's over there studying dragons." Ron said as Joseph smiled.

"Then you can party with me and Harry here for Christmas Egg Nog as far as the eye can see." Joseph said as Harry chuckled.

"Yeah the one time of the year Joseph shuts down his mind completely to enjoy the holidays." Harry joked as Joseph is always on all year point with that brain of his.

"Well while we're enjoying the holidays we also need to do some research on Nicholas Flamel and H.P. Lovecraft those two have been sort of a key point for us here so if we can delve into their information we can learn what really is going on." Al said as Elisa looked.

"We looked all over but so far nothing." Elisa said as Hermione then looked.

"But not the restricted section." Hermione said to them before she then went up. "Happy Christmas." She said before taking her leave of them.

When she was gone Ron then looked to Harry and Joseph as Ron then spoke. "I think we've been a bad influence on her." Ron said as Joseph looked.

"Ron meet Harry." Joseph said as he had personal experience there.

"But she has a point the only thing is actually sneaking in." Al said as she just can't pop into her book form and hide out to let Harry in with Figs and his damn feline pest minion running around.

"We'll think of something." Joseph said as he smiled to his friends here.

(Scene Break Christmas morning Gryffindor Common Room)

"Wake up Harry! Presents Al! Harry, Al we've got presents!" Ron called as he called to his roommate.

Harry got up as he grabbed his glasses and walked over to the stair area. "Happy Christmas Ron." Harry said as Ron smiled.

"Happy Christmas Harry." Ron said before a pillow flew at Ron as it was Al looking very tired here.

"What are you wearing carrot top?" Al asked as she was very grouchy in the mornings as her roommates had learned earlier from Al herself.

"Oh… um mom made it for me." Ron said as Al nodded to that one.

"Ok then come on Harry grab your presents we need to meet up with Joseph and Elisa at the Great Hall." Al said as she grabbed her presents as did Harry.

"Wait why the Great Hall?" Ron asked as Harry looked.

"It's been a sort of tradition with me and Joseph we always opened our presents together on our birthdays and Christmas." Harry said as Ron understood childhood friends and all that mushy friendship stuff.

"Alright." Ron said as he agreed there as this would be a first in both Gryffindor and Slytherin houses standards.

(Scene Break Great Hall)

The two boys arrived in their PJ's as did Al as they found Joseph and Elisa there also in PJ's with their own presents as well. "Ok took you blokes long enough." Joseph said as Elisa smiled.

"Yeah, yeah let's just start opening it." Al said as she didn't really care.

"You first Harry." Joseph said as Harry grabbed one with a letter and opened it and in turn began reading.

"Your father left this in my possession before he died it is time it was returned to you. Use it well." Harry read as he wondered who it was from. Harry then unwrapped it and when he did Al went wide eyed as she felt a shiver go through her body as Elisa looked to be in a similar spot but she hit it well. Once it was revealed it looked like an average cloak to Harry and Ron.

"What is it?" Ron asked as Al looked.

"That's a cloak." Al said as she knew what it was and she knew that alone it's already powerful in the right hands and in a Magius hands will make it powerful by default.

"Well let's see then put it on." Ron said as Harry then swung it around his shoulders and in turn put the cloak on where it now covered his lower body but in doing so the body vanished as everyone was shocked by this.

"Harry! That's an invisibility cloak!" Al called as she saw the cloak as the tone she used meant it could be a powerful spell in the making for a Magius.

"There really rare." Ron said as Al looked.

"There rare because there is only one in existence and that is it." Al said as she looked. "It's been passed down from father to son for generations from the moment it was created and now it's in Harry's hands." Al said as she knew what she was looking at and that was a Deathly Hollow. Death is the only being of the mortal plain and the human aspects of the divine that can put up a fight against The Elder Gods. Death is the only being who can actually harm them and if he fights hard enough kill them.

"Wow wicked." Joseph said as he looked at his present as it was a box with a letter for him.

"Well my turn I guess." Joseph said as everyone looked as Joseph opened the box after unwrapping it.

As Joseph dug his hand into the box as he reached into it and then pulled out an item which was oddly enough an odd looking ring with a triangle mark on it with a circle and line inside. Harry looked at it as he then looked upon it as Al gave the ring a glare as Elisa then took it as she wrapped her hands around it. "A ring?" Elisa asked as she wrapped her hand in a fist around it and unknown to many a black smoke began to seep through before it vanished and she opened her hand to look at said ring in question.

"What does the letter say?" Ron asked as Joseph looked and began to read said letter.

" _Joseph… my dear sweet boy I write this letter not knowing what kind of person you will become nor what fate may hold for you. But know that as I write this I look upon your sleeping form in your crib knowing that I have to make a sacrifice for you in times to come. I know not what cruel fate may await you and my greatest of hope for you was that you would become a normal man with abnormal abilities and gifts but I fear that may be just an idealistic fool's prayer. Joseph as my death draws near I need to tell you things that you deserve to know not everything but just enough to know the sacrifices I made for you."_

" _On your conception and the day of your birth I saw something and knew there would be those who would target you to get me. So I had made the sacrifice and ensured your future as vague as it is. There is so much I had wished to tell you and if you are receiving this at Hogwarts then it seems the Heir Ring has come to your hands as inheritance. This ring has been in our family for many generations I had inherited it from my mother who had inherited from her grandfather and so on and so forth. Thus it now comes time for it to be in your hands. This ring is a famous Hogwarts Artifact known as the Ring of Salazar Slytherin and we had kept it in our family for one reason. We knew the evil and bigotry Salazar our ancestor believed in and in the time it has been in our hands we had chosen to keep it as a sign of rejecting him and his beliefs. The ring though stays in our line and makes us his heirs and heiress constantly running from his dark legacy."_

" _Joseph I want you to have it now and keep it with you always to remember and know that I will always be with you. But I ask that you do not announce yourself as the heir of his legacy his era had long ended and I know the age of the pureblood superiority will come to an end as well. I entrust this ring to you and whatever future you decide to pursue and know that I will always love you my son like the day I had first held you in my arms, nursed you, and kept you close I had loved you that I'd gladly trade my life for yours. Joseph never forget who you are and always know that I will stand by whatever choice you make even if you become a Dark Lord even Voldemort fears I will stand by you or if you become just a humble man seeking a peaceful life I will stand by it and love you all the same."_

" _Joseph… stand tall and be strong my wonderful little boy. –From your mother Nero Theron."_

As Joseph finished reading it Ron was surprised that was the ring of Salazar Slytherin who was a real bad person in the day but he was shut up by Al and Harry and was glad he was as he heard the entire letter to Joseph from his mother. Soon Joseph saw tears fall onto the letter revealing other tear stains as he realized it was his mother's tears as Joseph looked to the ring and began to tear up no doubt holding them back as much as he could knowing how his mother had truly died all those years ago when he was but a year old.

"Wow mate…" Ron said as he was surprised when he heard such a tale as Al and Harry were silent by this. "Are… are you going to be ok?" Ron asked as he looked to Joseph as Elisa did so as well.

"Yeah I-I'll be fine." Joseph said as he took the letter and folded it back up for later. "Well, blokes, no use wasting time." Joseph began after wiping away his tears. "It's Christmas so we should enjoy the holiday and our presents." Joseph said as he smiled to his friends here in Hogwarts.

"Right." Harry said as it was now Ron's turn as he grabbed a present and began to open it followed by Al and Elisa as with the holiday seasons these friends enjoyed their time as they smiled and be marry. But fate was cruel to all those who didn't deserve it as sometimes the innocent even if they were aware have been broken so far they cannot deny fate forever.

(Scene Break that afternoon Slytherin Common Room)

Joseph was reading some of the more advanced potions text book in the sitting area as Elisa was doing her own reading as seeing as they were the only Slytherine's who stayed in Hogwarts they had plenty of time to study. Of course this also meant they needed a teacher supervisor here which had so happened to be Snape at the moment. Joseph had taken to wearing the heir ring to honor his mother as he knew what Elisa had removed from it before as it was now free of any curses or soul fragments as Elisa had moved it somewhere else for later use.

Joseph was trying to distract himself as he knew because of his, curse, that in time he and the God Slaying Sword will clash like they have done many times before. If he could he would have run to Dumbledore or the Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries to help him figure out how to break it but he knew not even Gringott's could help him. He was trapped in this repetitive cycle and he had no way of escaping it. As Joseph read he kept control of his emotions as Elisa looked to Joseph with worry as she knew he was hurting.

"Mast." Elisa began but stopped herself knowing the walls had ears and eyes. "Joseph." Elisa said putting her hand on his as Joseph looked. "Please don't bottle it up you'll only hurt yourself in the process." Elisa said as Joseph looked to her and nodded.

"Yeah thanks." Joseph said as he looked to the book. "Though I was looking at this particular potion and I swear this text book is trying to trick us to do brew a Potion of living dead wrong." Joseph said as he looked to it as unaware to them a certain greasy haired potions teacher heard them.

"Mr. Theron." Snape began as the two flinched at hearing this. "That is an advanced book you possess yet you figured the recipe is wrong, how may I ask did you learn this?" Snape asked as Joseph then gulped as if he was in the presence of a judgmental father.

"Well um sir this ingredient here." Joseph began pointing to one. "Cutting it up with a knife would only causes it to fly about and take someone's eye out if the misfortune is to happen so the best way to get what is needed from inside it is to crush it for the main ingredient part the juices inside." Joseph pointed out as Snape looked down with a calculative eye upon Joseph. "Also this part here if you want a good one it's better to use 13 beans and not 12 otherwise the potion would not have the desired effect or could become what we call it in the muggle world, a chemical bomb." Joseph said as he showed the instructions to Snape.

"Interesting." Snape said as he was actually surprised someone since himself had figured this out. "If you can brew this for me before New Year's I shall award Slytherine 50 points and I will attempt to have you moved to the advanced classes Mr. Theron." Snape said as Joseph was wide eyed at this.

"Oh thank you professor." Joseph said smiling a bit as he then had a thought. "But if you're not too busy sir might I ask if you may help me with some of the work you had assigned for the break." Joseph requested as he looked to Snape who was surprised. "It's just if this potion was wrong on how to portray and apply the ingredients I'm unsure if there are others that may be incorrect as well." Joseph said as Snape looked as he saw Joseph had a point there.

"I shall look at my schedule and see when a good tutoring time would be available." Snape said as he never offers Tutoring unless a student shows he or she has a drive for Potions but truly needs the help for his subject of lessons.

"Thank you Professor." Joseph said as Snape then took his leave of Joseph and Elisa.

"Joseph…" Elisa began as Joseph sat down and sighed to himself as he looked upon the heir ring entrusted to him by his mother, Nero.

"Elisa… we've repeated this dance many times before have we not?" Joseph asked as he looked at the ring.

"Yes we have Joseph." Elisa said sadly as she knew what he spoke of. "I even remember many times begging you to allow me to shoulder your burden so I may end that pain." Elisa said as she knew her master was suffering and no one but themselves were truly aware.

"Yes and I told you not to trouble yourself with me." Joseph said as he cared deeply for Elisa to the point he didn't wish to force his troubles upon her. But it seems the Original Therion and his Grimoire had formed a deep sated emotion with each other when this repetitive war had truly began so many centuries ago. "Elisa… am I truly in the wrong here for not fighting harder am I truly a monster for betraying Harry and his friends as I have already. Am I truly a remorseless monster?" Joseph asked as these questions have plagued him to no clear end.

"I do not know but…" Elisa began as she hugged Joseph as her formed wavered for a second before returning. "I do know that you are a kindred spirit who has suffered greatly and desire for the end of it all. I know a monster would never have had such friends like Harry, Al, Hermione, and Ron even when you must betray them with the truth of what and who you are." Elisa said as she held Joseph close comforting him knowing he needed it.

"Thank you Elisa." Joseph said as she held him to her chest. "I'm sorry for troubling you." Joseph apologized as Elisa smiled to him.

"It is of no bother Joseph just be comfortable and relax." Elisa said as she looked to Joseph as he was close and comfortable with her.

(Scene Break that Night)

With everyone gone for winter holidays, it had been easy for Harry and Al to reach the Slytherin common room to pick up Joseph and Elisa as the four were all huddled together under his cloak as they made their way past the many hundreds of portraits on their way as they were giving the cloak a test run.

"Dammit Joseph your elbow is digging into my spine." Al complained as they had to huddle close together.

"Swell sorry this cloak could take three at most we don't have much options here." Joseph whispered as they followed Harry's lead.

"Can we all just be quiet we might get caught." Elisa lectured the two of them as they were unseen not silent. Harry made to respond, but the words died on his lips as he heard something.

Stopping in his tracks, he stared off down the third floor corridor opposite of the door containing the Cerberus Al had discovered earlier during the year. "Harry?" Al asked nudging him. "Are you okay?" She asked as she looked to Harry.

"Yes." Harry said casting on last look down the hall. "It's just that I thought-" Harry began until he heard something.

'…Harry…'

This time Harry jerked hard enough to make the three stumble. "Morgana Harry!" Joseph cried out in shock. "Are you trying to get all of us caught?" He asked as he was caught off guard by Harry's movement.

"Did you two hear anything just now?" Harry asked, ignoring Joseph's question just now.

"What?" the trio asked looking at one another.

"I could've sworn that I just heard someone say my name." Harry asked as Al focused and for some odd reason felt something off here.

The trio looked down the hall in the direction Harry was facing. "There's nothing there." Elisa said after a minute before Joseph spoke.

"Come on. It won't take long for Snape and Filch to sweep the corridors and then they'll head to the dorms, and I for one do not want to have to suffer Filch leering at me in detention." Joseph said as Filtch just creeped him out to no end.

Forcing the strange occurrence to the back of his mind, Harry nodded and followed his Grimoire, his best friend, and Elisa out of the corridor and back to their dorms.

But then it occurred again this time with a new word.

"…Harry… Joseph…"

This of course caused Harry and Joseph to jump up in shock to it happening to them. This time there was no doubt. Someone, or something, was saying his and now Joseph's names directly into their minds. And it was originating from this room. Despite all of the training he and Al undergone they felt this was a trap but knowing Al she just loved springing traps and turning them against the trap maker.

Plus he and Joseph couldn't help themselves and slowly opened the door wide enough so that they could carefully squeeze in.

The room was completely empty. Save for a large object covered by a white sheet in the middle of the room.

Taking his cloak off, Harry slowly approached the covered object while Al looked around with her own magic for any traps and to the white cloak. Whatever it was though… it had a form of old magic to it. But she couldn't detect whether it was malevolent or benevolent.

Harry and Joseph curiosity finally getting the better of them, Harry reached out and pulled off the sheet in one swift move. Underneath was a large full length mirror encased in a gold ornate frame that was covered with runes and strange symbols. At the top of the mirror was the word 'Erised'.

'Erised? What does that…oh? Desire. Well…what does that mean-' Al thought as she looked at the Mirror before them. Her thoughts were cut off as when they stepped up in front of the mirror. With a flick of his wrist his wands were drawn as Joseph, Al, Harry, and Elisa looked behind them expecting someone but only saw an empty room. Thoroughly confused, the turned back to face the mirror. They were all alone in the room…but their shared reflection weren't alone in the mirror.

"Um do you guys see this?" Joseph asked as he was in shock.

"Depends are you and me seeing our parents inside the mirror?" Harry asked as he saw none other than Lily and James Potter inside the mirror.

"Well yes and no I see you with yours and me with my mum but not my father." Joseph said as it seemed they were sharing what they were seeing as Joseph saw Nero Theron there smiling to Joseph as Elisa and Al looked.

"Weird I don't see anything." Al said as it appears Grimoires are immune to this mirror.

"Mum?" Joseph asked as he saw his mother smile to him as he saw himself with the heir ring on his hand as next to his mother was ironically Snape as Harry saw this also.

"Something you're not telling me Joseph?" Harry asked as he didn't realize Snape was a sort of father figure to Joseph even after Joseph's own father was such a great person.

"No… nothing at all." Joseph said as he looked on.

"Mum…dad?" Harry finally asked as he looked to the image deeply as his birth mother smiled at him before kneeling next to his mirror image and placing a hand on his shoulder. It was so…real. He could almost feel her touch even though he knew that she wasn't there. "I've never forgotten you." He whispered, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he stared at his mother and father. He wanted to look away…but he couldn't. He just stood there for only the Eldritch Beasts knew how long as Joseph was currently on the same boat.

"Mum I…" Joseph began as he wanted to reach to her as like Harry he was staring into the mirror as their parent's and Snape slowly became more and more animated before their eyes.

"I see that you two, like many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

Closing his eyes, Harry sighed and turned around. "Hello Headmaster." Harry said thankful Dumbledore pulled him out of that. Behind them, Headmaster Dumbledore gave him what he and Joseph would describe as a 'grandfatherly' smile. "Good evening Harry, Al, Elisa, and Joseph." Dumbledore said not moving from his spot just within the door. "I should say that I am surprised to see you all up at this hour…but I suppose there is a certain allure to sneaking about one believes that no one is looking. And I see that you, like so many before you have discovered the wonders of the Mirror of Erised." Dumbledore said as Joseph and Harry then glared at the mirror not falling for its lies again with Al and Elisa helping them.

"It's not wondrous Headmaster," Harry said casting a quick glance back at the mirror before averting his eyes. "It's insidious." Harry said as Al agreed with him there.

Dumbledore's eye brows rose. "Insidious? An interesting choice of words. Tell me why you think so?" Dumbledore asked as he found this confusing.

"It shows the looker what he or she desires the most but more than that…it shows you exactly what you think you need to make your life complete, whether achievable or not. It completely entraps whoever looks into it…and slowly whatever you see reflected on the surface becomes more real than the outside world." Joseph said as he saw something else in the mirror the one thing he desired but new the only way to achieve it is with the end game he knew would come.

Dumbledore seemed completely surprised by his answer. "That is perhaps the best explanation I have ever heard Joseph if you and Harry had both came to it. Tell me…how did you come to such a conclusion?" Dumbledore asked as he won't lie as he himself had found himself looking deep into the mirror as well.

Grabbing the sheet off the floor, Harry threw it over the mirror while being careful not to look directly at it again. "When Joseph and I first looked at it…it showed only us. Then it showed me and him something that we both wanted. And the longer both of us looked at it…the more real the reflection became. I…I couldn't look away. If you hadn't come…I probably would've still been looking at it." Harry said as Joseph was also grateful for it.

"Hmm…very observant you two." Dumbledore said walking forward so that he was standing before the mirror. "Many have wasted away staring at this mirror. It is indeed a wonderful and dangerous object to behold. But you don't need to worry about it. Tomorrow this mirror will be moved to a new home. And I must ask that you two do not go looking for it again." Albus said as he looked to the two.

"I think this thing would be better destroyed then anything." Elisa said as she feared Joseph may have died here if Dumbledore didn't show up when he did.

"Yeah something so dark shouldn't be here at all." Al said as she was referring to the mirror in question.

"No need to worry about that Headmaster. I don't think I ever want to see it again." Harry made a few steps towards the door but then Joseph stopped as his curiosity got the better of him instead of Harry.

"Tell me sir…what is it that you see in the mirror?" Joseph asked as he looked to Dumbledore as he was curious of what the Headmaster saw in this cruel mirror.

"Socks." Albus said simply as Harry stopped as they all heard this.

"…Socks?" They all asked as this was out of left field just now.

"Yes all. When you reach my age you begin to appreciate the small things in life. When I look at this mirror…all I see is myself holding up a pair of warm wool socks." Albus said as it was a very bad lie but he was old so he could be joking as well.

It was a lie they all caught a mile away but humorous as well no doubt to joke around a bit. But neither Harry nor Joseph felt like calling the old man on his comedic lie there. "Goodnight Headmaster." Joseph bid as he and Harry left with Al and Elisa.

"Goodnight Harry and Joseph. And please try to refrain from sneaking out so much. Or if you must…at least try to pull a good prank or two. You're father always had a talent for making life interesting while he had that cloak on him. But never have I seen him pull a prank with a Slytherin's aid… well save for one." Albus said remembering young Nero.

Once Albus saw they were gone he himself was about to do his thing here but then out of the shadows footsteps were heard as Albus saw to his shock it was Master Therion. "Pardon my intrusion Professor but I have been coming here on a regular basis for this particular mirror." Master Therion said as he looked to the mirror and just that looked at it as if he wanted to experience something beyond his reach with it.

Albus had the perfect opportunity to stun him and bring him in but before he could reach the wand Master Therion spoke. "I do enjoy our get together on none violent grounds and as I said I simply came to enjoy the Mirror of Erised." Master Therion said as he looked sadly upon the Mirror. "This mirror the only thing I can see what I desire but have it forever out of my reach." Therion said as he reached to the mirror knowing his hand will only touch reflective mirror glass.

"And what is it you desire Therion?" Albus asked as Therion then sighed.

"My end." Master Therion said surprising Albus. "See Albus Dumbledore I am the origin point of all Dark Lords there founder as it were not just for the Merlinian wizards but also the Morganaian wizards as well." Master Therion said as he looked to the mirror. "I have been reborn countless lifetimes cursed to do battle with the God Slaying Sword the origin point of the Lords of the Light our battle has been one to repeat for countless life times with the tides of power constantly changing between us more times they can be counted." Master Therion said as he then looked away from the mirror.

"It has repeated time and time again and I have spent many lifetimes trying to deny or reject it all methods I have attempted were met with failure. The only way to end this cycle… is for the weapon of absolute supreme victory." Therion said as he looked to the mirror. "The Shining Trapazahedron." Master Therion said as Albus saw him lower his occlumency and what he saw within Therion's mind was… sadness and pain as well as the many lifetimes and battles Master Therion was forced to endure against the unaware God Slaying Sword.

"I have spent so long fighting now… all I wish is to rest." Master Therion said before looking to Albus who looked ready for something.

"Then perhaps I may assist in your ending you do not need to die for your desired end." Albus said as Master Therion chuckled appreciating the pity and attempt to change him he displayed.

"I wish it were that easy." Master Therion confessed sounding as if he tried this before. "So long as my father Yog-Sothoth has a grip upon me even without our contract… I can never escape to a peaceful life. This… is my fate my destiny and when the time comes… I hope HE can do what needs to be done to free me from this pain." Master Therion said as Albus must ask.

"What is it you see in the Mirror of Erised?" Albus Dumbledore asked as Master Therion smiled sadly to it.

"A world without me in it, a world where the Statues of Secrecy no longer applies where Magical and none magical people can live side by side in peace and harmony and the Golden Age of the Magi reborn as Wizards and those with innate magical potential gain Grimoires in a new age for humanity." Master Therion said as he looked upon the mirror as that was exactly the world he saw and wished to be a reality. "I apologize for disturbing you Professor I shall take my leave of you please enjoy your evening." Master Therion said before he vanished as he no doubt came here for the mirror and nothing else.

"To think…" Albus began as he saw Master Therion was gone. "One such as him wishes for his own end and such a utopian world." Albus said as he looked to the mirror seeing what he truly desired. "For one that is as gifted as himself I truly feel remorse that power beyond our control would go to such lengths to ensure this path is taken without arguments." Dumbledore said as he met a Dark Lord who was forced into this position and was delaying what was inevitable to come.

"You have my sympathy Master Therion." Albus said as perhaps he himself should invite the man for a rousing game of chess one day since clearly even if his path is paved with blood and evil his ending was one he had been denied no matter what good or atrocities he committed his eternal rest was what Master Therion desires.

(Scene Break the Next Night)

After the test run was done with the Cloak Al was already making theorems and such to convert the cloak into a new spell but for now they had a job to do. Joseph was busy today doing some extra credit assignment but it was in fact a test to see if he was advanced enough to move to the advanced classes which was a very rare case since not many 1st years had such a honor like that if any at all.

Al was with Harry as Al was using her own magic to light the way for them as they eventually got to the restricted section as Al scoffed at it. 'Yeah restricted and you have a pull lock on it real smart Hogwarts.' Al thought as she and Harry opened it and squeezed into the restricted section.

"Ok Famous Fire Eaters. Fifteenth Century Fiends." Harry listed off trying to find Flamel among them. "Nicholas Flamel where are you?" Harry asked as Al looked and saw books connected to chains.

"Oh come on." Al cursed as she knew those chains connected those books to a sort of security charm. "Harry whatever you do." Al began as the got out of the cloak. "Don't pull those chained books." Al warned but then heard screaming next to her as she saw Harry did just that as he quickly closed the book and put it back.

"Whose there?" Came the voice of Filch as Harry and Al were wide eyed.

"Abort! Abort! Under the cloak now!" Al called quietly as Harry grabbed the cloak while Al followed as they were lucky they didn't bring a lamp with them as they ran.

"I know you're in there! You can't hide." Filch was heard as the two stopped and saw his lamp's light coming in close.

"The cloak." Harry said as he and Al then put the cloak back on as they hid under it and just in time too as soon Filch walked in with his lamp as they kept as quiet as possible under the cloak.

"Who is it? Show yourself!" Filch called as the two stayed quiet under the cloak.

The two let him walk pass as they kept control of their breathing as they needed to get out and back to their dorms fast. AS they walked through the halls they heard the sound of a cat meowing as the two then breathed in and looked down and saw Filtch's little minion pet cat. "Crap." Al cursed as they began to book it to avoid the cat as it followed after them as Al growled.

"Able to hide from death but not from a cat. Stupid cloak can't hide from anything besides divine beings." Al cursed as she knew the cloak hid them from human eyes and such.

"Al be quiet." Harry countered as they had to be careful less they get caught. But soon they arrived at one location in question as they looked and saw they were in a familiar hallway for the Mirror of Erised but they soon saw Snape and Quirrel having a sort of confrontation.

"Severus I…" Quirrel stuttered as he looked to Snape on this.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrel." Severus warned as he glared at Quirrel as Snape held the man by the color of his shirt.

"I don't know what you mean." Quirrel said as Al saw the stuttering mess was lying through his teeth.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Snape said as Harry and Al began to circle around the two to make their escape but when they stopped Snape also stopped as Harry and Al were wide eyed as they saw Snape look straight at them as if he knew they were there.

The two held each other's mouths shut as they began to step back away from Snape as he reached for them and good thing to as he swiped to try and grab something and only was met with air. Snape looked at his hand expecting to have found something but found nothing as he then turned his attention back to Quirrel. "We'll have another little chat soon." Severus threatened as if he knew Quirrel was up to something or Snape was trying to hide something from Harry and Al. "When you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie." Snape said glaring down upon Quirrel just as Filch arrived.

"Oh Professors I found the door to the restricted section was left open after it was closed." Filch said as he looked to Snape and Quirrel. "It was recently done too as I heard one of the books go off so that mean there's a student out of bed." Filch said as then Severus and Quirrel then ran off to check the dorms with Filch close behind.

Soon Harry and Al got out of the cloak as they both sighed in relief as they looked to each other. "Ok I think we've both had enough hunting for one night come on before they realize the dummies we left aren't us." Al said as Harry nodded.

"Yeah come on." Harry said as they then began to run off back to their house to sleep the rest of the night away no doubt they won't find what they are looking for in the library.

(Meanwhile Azkaban)

Bellatrix Lestrange was in her cell alone as she was here for her affiliation with Voldemort as she sat there waiting every so often even laughing like the lunatic she was. She had gotten the prophet and had heard the signs and seen them. A New Dark Lord had appeared and the idiots of the ministry won't acknowledge him as a threat. Good thing to no upstart could ever dare match up to her master as she laughed at the thought of this Master Therion claiming to be something she knew only Lord Voldemort was.

If she had her wand right now she's break out of here and hunt down this false Dark Lord and Crucio him to such an extent he'd be begging for the killing curse. But as her mad musing was going off she then heard a tapping sound as she looked and saw to her shock her wand and with it a letter. Bellatrix crawled over to it and took it as she read it and was shocked at what she read.

"As and ye shall receive. Do mind the center of the cell."

Soon the cells center then began to build up large amounts of energy before a dome appeared before in turn it burst out revealing Master Therion in person as he stretched his neck and breathed in as he looked to Bellatrix who was caught off guard.

"Hello Bellatrix I hear you're a fan of my work." Master Therion said as he smiled playfully almost sensually at Bellatrix as it was clear he was taunting her.

"You just made a big mistake False Dark Lord!" She yelled as she then sent her spell at him. _"CRUCIO!"_ She invoked as the spell hit but Master Therion didn't show any signs of affect as he was at the opposite side of the room.

"I'm sorry was that supposed to hurt." Therion said as he began walking to the shocked Bellatrix as she tried again but was in turn met with the same result Master Therion walking torts her like he wasn't affected by it even in the slightest. Bellatrix then tried a slicing curse but it to, was shrugged off as he simply raised his hand and let his deflect off his hand where it sliced into the walls.

Bellatrix was trying every curse to cause Master Therion harm but they were each stopped. She even tried Imperio but it didn't affect him. Soon Bellatrix was at the corner as Therion kneeled to her level and smiled at her. "Now is that anyway to treat a demigod?" Master Therion asked as Bellatrix had one last card.

 _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ She roared out as she fired it at point blank range but to her shock Master Therion wasn't falling.

"Missing something?" He asked lifting up his hand to show the spell was in the hand caught by it. He then crushed it causing the spell to disperse and cancel as Bellatrix was in shock to Master Therion's near infinite power.

"W-what are you? What do you want with me?!" Bellatrix demanded as Master Therion then took the tip of Bellatrix's wand and took it from her before porting it back to where it is kept.

"Bellatrix Lestrange Dark Lord Voldemort's Right Hand Woman correct?" Master Therion asked as he looked to the insane dark Witch.

"Of course! I am merely waiting for my Lord to come find me!" Bellatrix yelled out in her mad woman scream.

"You don't day." Master Therion said as he got up and walked away a bit to the barred window. "So your implying he will be reborn in another era then is that right?" Master Therion asked as he already knew the answer to this.

"NO you fool! He has defeated death he is just biding his time!" Bellatrix argued as Master Therion then laughed a bit at Bellatrix's naïveté. "What do you find so humorous?!" She demanded quickly forgetting she was disarmed and the fact he shrugged of the three unforgivable like cheap charms.

"Defeated death I find it humorous when he hasn't defeated it, he flees from it like a weak sniveling coward." Master Therion argued as he looked to how Bellatrix was getting enraged by Master Therion's accusation.

"How dare you! I'll tear out your eyes and wear them as a hair bow!" She threatened as Master Therion found it hard to believe but then he slapped her hard sending her flying to the end of the cell where she hit it hard enough to cause physical injuries to the Death Eater.

"I dare because I know his secret I know how he did what he did and I know it's a dark magic of the most common and weakest kind a Horcrux. He murdered random people and used random items to house his shaved soul fragment just so he can ward off death like the coward he is!" Master Therion argued as he smiled before pulling out the heir ring to Salazar Slytherin. "After all he made the ring of Salazar Slytherin into such an item and cursed it to boot. My inheritance he had the gall to take it and tarnish it to such an extent!" Master Therion taunted as he saw a shocked Bellatrix.

"No... YOU LIE YOU CANNOT BE THE HEIR TO SALAZAR SLYTHERIN!" Bellatrix roared in fury as Master Therion laughed at the Azkaban Prisoner Bellatrix Lestrange.

" _ **Am I?"**_ Master Therion asked in the ancient tongue of the snakes taunting Bellatrix even more as she saw it was the same sound her lord did when speaking to the snakes.

"No…" She said as it began to sink in as she looked to Master Therion who stood over her like a divine being.

"Here try using this." Master Therion said as he took out an item and tossed it to Bellatrix as she saw it was a wand. "I have no true need for it but I believe it may be of some use to you." Master Therion said as he smiled at Bellatrix a bit as it turned from Elder Wood to Yew Wood the same type responsible for killing the Potter Boys parents and the core, Dragon Heartstring like her own.

"You'd be surprise what illusion magic can do to hide one among the masses." Master Therion said surprising Bellatrix. "That artifact your lord entrusted you with it's a Horcrux and I'm going to destroy it so when he returns he will be weaker and mortal then we'll see how powerful he is with a respawn crutch to help him fight." Master Therion said as he began to walk away leaving his wand before Bellatrix who then acted in rage and to save her lord.

 _AVADA KADAVRA!"_ Bellatrix roared out sending her spell at Master Therion who didn't even move to block it before out of nowhere Etheldredra appeared stopping the attack and doing as her master did as she glared at Bellatrix.

"Any harm that comes upon my master will be met with even great force." Etheldreda said but then Master Therion put his hands on her shoulders to calm her.

"Be at ease Etheldreda it seems she's willing to do whatever it take to attain victory." Master Therion said as he walked back over to Bellatrix taking his wand back. "I could use someone like you among the Black Lodge someone who isn't afraid to die for her lord and master." Master Therion said as Bellatrix was shocked by this. "I had delved into your mind the minute I had arrived mind you now I know you better then you know yourself, Bella." Master Therion said using Voldemort's pet name for her.

"In fact I could dare say your talents and skills are wasted with Voldemort and the Death Eaters." Master Therion said as he took Bellatrix' arm with the death eater mark upon it. "So I ask you Bellatrix Lestrange take the Dark Oath and renounce your ties to Voldemort and in turn join the Black Lodge someone like you your talents your great skill and the art you do with your victims they would be put to great use among the Black Lodge even my elite guard Anti-cross." Master Therion said as he held his finger to the Death Mark and gracefully yet gently moved his finger down it causing Bellatrix to feel a shiver go up her spine from the touch.

"Well then my dear do you accept my offer?" Master Therion offered as he looked to Bellatrix who was in shock of such an offer. And with her mind filled with the pros and cons of joining the Black Lodge she gave Master Therion her answer on his offer.

(TBC)

ESKK: Finally got this chapter out and before Christmas to boot. Man I got three chapters updated in like two or three days this week go me! Anyway I hope to see you all here next time so leave a review as you leave and like I always say ja-ne.


	9. Chapter 8 Dark Forest of Therions Memory

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Let's start.

(Start Chapter Master Therion's throne room)

Master Therion was sitting upon his throne as he seemed to be relaxing as his servants were relaying to him recent findings involving the Philosopher Stone which he was aware of. He also heard as they relayed to him certain findings and dealing within the Wizard and none magical community. "Master Therion?" Etheldreda began as she looked to Therion from his lap. "Should we be off soon no doubt your 'friends,' will wonder where you are as you did promise to tell them how your test went for the advance classes." Etheldreda said as Master Therion smiled a bit there.

"There is no rush the suspense will make the announcement all the more special to them regardless if it's good or bad." Master Therion said as he sat there on his throne. "For now let me enjoy this small scene of peace." Master Therion said as Etheldreda nodded.

"As you wish… Master." Etheldreda said as she was fiercely loyal to her master and no other. In fact she'd dare say her Master was her world and unlike Bellatrix to Voldemort Etheldreda knew self-control of one self to avoid major disasters.

(Scene Break after Christmas Break Library Hogwarts)

Harry and Ron were reading up on their classes and trying to find anything on Nicholas Flamel as Joseph had joined them with Elisa as Al and Hermione had yet to return to them. Joseph of course was now studying potions with the 2nd years as it was clear he was advanced and even with the 2nd years Joseph was an overachiever already snagging a spot as the top of the class there.

"Blimey Joseph top of class among 2nd years you should probably just skip to your N.E.W.T and O.W.L's and finish Potions now." Ron joked as he swore Joseph was a bloody genius or child prodigy.

"What and have my Potions time as extra free time without making your blokes lives miserable I don't think so mates." Joseph joked as he smiled to his friend's here. "Besides I've always been able to absorb and retain information I've learned better than anyone I have met even Harry." Joseph said as Elisa looked to him.

"Are you going to take that?" Elisa asked as Harry laughed a bit.

"He's not wrong." Harry confessed as he looked to Elisa.

Just then Hermione walked in with Al as Hermione was carrying a large magic tome. "I had you looking in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid!?" Hermione called as she then dropped the book onto the table as Al looked with her.

"Yeah said stupidity almost got us caught mind you." Al scolded as she glared at Hermione.

"Don't remind me." Hermione called as Al rolled her eyes and looked back to everyone on the table.

"Damn." Joseph said as he looked to the book seeing its size.

"I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading." Hermione said as Joseph smirked at this.

"This is light?" Ron asked in shock as he saw this as Joseph scoffed.

"That's cute." Joseph joked as Elisa then elbowed him causing him to yelp at the pain.

Everyone glared at the two for a moment as Hermione then opened the book as they found the information on Nicholas Flamel in the book. "Of course here it is. Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher Stone." Hermione said as Joseph looked at this.

"The what?" Ron and Harry asked as they were lost on this.

"The Celestial Stone, The Great Elixir, the Mystic Amplifier, the Red Tincture, the Fifth Element, The Sorcerer's Stone, and those are just some of the names it was given and since time immortal has been the chief end gain of all Alchemy and Nicholas Flamel was the only recorded person to have ever cracked the secret." Joseph said as the 'other guy,' in him knew of others who had done the exact same deed also. "Alchemy follows the fundamental law of equivalent exchange to gain something of greater or equal value must be lost and you have to know what it is you want otherwise the results could either be minor or fatal depending on what you wish to create." Joseph explained as Hermione let him do so.

"The Philosopher Stone can bypass that law by amplifying what you are doing to create more out of less but the secrets of creating one had forever been buried by those who create it. Some say the secret to creating such an Stone is a horrible thing that many would find dark and when those who cracked the code learned of it they in turn resolve to either bury the knowledge with them in there grave, obliviate themselves of it, or worse they resolve to do so anyway regardless of the cost." Joseph said as Ron then gulped a bit at him.

"How do you know this stuff?" Ron asked as Joseph looked to his friend.

"Simply put you just need to research at the right places to do so since Nicholas was never heard from again after he did the deed." Joseph said as he looked to Ron. "And I don't even know what is needed to create one but Nicholas must have had a reason for vanishing after the Stone was made." Joseph said as he knew such a thing must have come with a great cost to the creator.

"It can even turn metals into Gold, and produces the elixir of life making the drinker immortal." Hermione said as Joseph's hands then turned to fists at the mere thought of such an evil thing. "Well just last year Nicholas Flamel celebrated his 366th birthday so this would mean…" Hermione said as then Al spoke.

"The three headed mutt in the third floor is guarding it." Al said as if they can grab it then they can keep it from the enemies here and the Black Lodge.

"And only one person knows about it like nothing." Elisa said as Harry nodded in agreement with her.

"Yeah… Hagrid." Harry said as they needed to get to Hagrid to talk to him about the stone and Fluffy.

(Scene Break Later That Night)

The 6 were making their way to Hagrid's house as the keeper of keys and game tend to live on school grounds during the year as they had to be fast lest Filch or a teacher caught up to them. As they sped walked they soon arrived at Hagrid's house to which Al then knocked on the half Giants door. "Hagrid!" Harry called as they looked to Hagrid who was wearing cooking mitten and an apron.

"Oh hello sorry don't wish to be rude but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." Hagrid said as then they all spoke at once.

"We know about the Philosopher Stone!" They all called as the door was closed which opted Hagrid to open it back up for them.

"Oh…" Hagrid said as he let them in as the moment Joseph entered Hagrid's dog began to cower from Joseph as Harry saw this.

"Animals still don't like you?" Harry asked as Joseph sighed sadly.

Save for my owl then yeah pretty much mate." Joseph said as he didn't know why animals always feared him. But inside both he and Elisa knew exactly why animals were afraid of Joseph. "Harry here thinks Snape is trying to steal the stone but I personally think it's someone else entirely whose trying to steal the blasted stone." Al said as they took off their cloaks to hang as the entered Hagrid's home.

"Snape? Blimey you're not still on about him are ye?" Hagrid asked as everyone sat down at chairs they could find as Joseph went to the opposing side of Hagrid's dogs spot so he wouldn't frighten it anymore then already.

"Hagrid we know he's after the stone we just don't know why!" Harry called as Al rolled her eyes.

"Exactly! We don't know his motives for all we know it could be a huge misunderstanding!" Al called as she looked to her master and owner.

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone he's not about to steal it." Hagrid said as by the sound of it the Stone had many protections, charms, and wards guarding its hiding spot.

"What?" Ron asked as Al smirked smugly at Harry.

"You heard." Hagrid said as Al smirked every so smugly.

"Told you so." Al taunted there basking in her current victory.

"Now come on off with, ye I'm a bit preoccupied today." Hagrid said trying to shew the 6 students off.

"Wait a minute one of the teachers." Hermione said as Joseph snapped his fingers figuring it out.

"Of course! The Dog in the third floor can't be the only one guarding the stone!" Joseph began as Elisa nodded.

"Yes there must obviously be many charms, wards, and spells protecting it as well." Elisa said as it made sense in a way why try to steal it if you added your own shield to it among the other ones protecting it.

"That's right waist of bloody time if you ask me." Hagrid said as Hagrid's dog was licking Ron trying to stay away from Joseph. "Ain't no one gonna get past fluffy ain't a soul knows how 'cept for me and Dumbledore." Hagrid boasted before he realized what he just did. "I shouldn't have told you that." Hagrid said as he realized what he did before they all heard tapping from the cauldron over the fire.

Hagrid then reached in and pulled out a smooth object which he then yelped as he could feel the heat through the mittens as he brought it to the table as everyone gathered around it. "Uh… Hagrid what exactly is that?" Harry asked as Al looked at it.

"Looks kind of like an egg." Al said pretending to be a muggle born descendant of her creator as she knew it was just that an Egg.

Hagrid was about to come up with a cover but it was Ron who blew the secret when he spoke. "I know what that is! Hagrid how did you get one?" Ron asked Hagrid as he looked to the jolly half giant man.

"I won it off a stranger I met down in the pub. Seemed quiet glad to be rid of it as a matter of fact." Hagrid said as the egg was shaking as everyone stepped back afraid it might actually explode with the rumbling it was doing.

"Duck!" Joseph called as just in time to as the Egg then hatched sending shell pieces as the pieces flew about breaking a few things as Joseph got back up and looked at the Dragon in question as it spread its wing out as soon it was out enjoying its first few moments of life.

It looked around and slipped on its remaining egg shells a bit but as it then saw Joseph it hissed and snapped at him as Joseph put his hands up stepping back from it knowing even magical animals hated him. Dragons were among the braver ones so Joseph stepped back as once he was far enough the Dragon calmed down and let out a content yet adorable small roar as Hermione was shocked to see the small thing here.

"Is that… a dragon?" Hermione asked looking to Hagrid in shock.

"That's not just a dragon that's a Norwegian Rich Back. My brother Charlie works with these in Romania." Ron said as they all saw the Dragon in question with wonder.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked sounding like a proud father to his new born son. "Oh bless him he knows his mommy." Hagrid said as the Dragon looked to Hagrid knowing he was the one who took care of him as an egg. "Hello Norbert." Hagrid greeted the newly named Norbert as he scratched under his head a bit as the Dragon enjoyed the feeling.

"Norbert?" Al asked as Elisa was confused why to name a Dragon.

"Well of course he's gotta have a name don't he?" Hagrid asked as he looked to Norbert as everyone smiled to the newly hatched Dragon on the table. The Dragon then ended up sneezing out of nowhere sending out a tuff of fire at Hagrid's beard putting embers in it as Hagrid freaked out a bit and started trying to put it out. "Well he otta be trained up a bit of course." Hagrid said as everyone smiled at this as then Hagrid noticed someone at the window. "Who's that?" Hagrid asked as he looked to the window and everyone looked and saw none other than Draco there.

"Malfoy." Harry called as they had to chase him down.

"No it's too late." Joseph said as he stopped them. "Besides why chase him when I can simply wait for him to return to the Slytherin Dorm?" Joseph asked as he smirked as Harry looked.

"Joseph what did you do?" Harry asked as Joseph smirked.

"Oh I don't know I assure you on my first night here I didn't use my inner Slytherine to do something tyrannical like install a great sense of fear of me and the repercussions I can inflict upon them if they displease me in some way." Joseph said as that was exactly what he did as Elisa was smirking while Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked shocked and scared what a Slytherine Joseph would looks like.

Plus he had a point to boot if he did do that Draco would have to return at some point to avoid getting caught after hours and would also have to catch them outside the houses which meant Draco would only win if he was very lucky or if he did get them in trouble he too would get in trouble to boot.

"So it's a lose/lose situation for Draco Malfoy Joseph you are an evil genius." Al said as Joseph smiled.

"I try." Joseph joked as they had to head back to their houses before Malfoy could.

(Scene Break Slytherine House Joseph and Elisa)

Draco ran in hoping he beat Joseph here as he looked around the common room and sighed a bit before the chair spun around revealing Joseph causing Draco to yelp as soon Elisa appeared as well. "Welcome back Draco I was starting to get worried you would be late." Joseph said as the way he sat showed no room for error for Joseph to hold the higher ground or game.

"Y-you can't scare me Mudblood I'll call your bluff!" Draco argued as Joseph chuckled which sent an ice cold shiver down his spine at Josephs light chuckle which held no emotion besides amusement at him.

"And what would my bluff be, you were out of the Dorm after hours while I myself was with a dragon now it all depends on who tells first now all I have to do is modify my story and have Elisa as my witness." Joseph said as he pointed to Elisa who surprised Joseph at her playful innocent look which he saw held a great promise of pain on the young Malfoy heir. "And who are your witnesses by chance you know besides the ones you were chasing." Joseph said as he then stood up and looked at the Daily Prophet and its articles.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco called as he knew if he sent a letter his father will use his influence to nip Joseph at the bud right now.

"What you think I'm going to tell on you." Joseph said as Draco was surprised. "Now in fact I'm here to inform you that you WILL tell on us young Malfoy." Joseph said as he walked to Draco grazing his finger on the table and looking at the small specs of dust on it.

"Wait you what?" Draco asked as Joseph smiled a bit.

"I told you I want you to snitch on us because well I have some plans and I need to be in detention for them." Joseph said as Draco saw he wasn't making any sense.

"But why?" Draco asked as Joseph chuckled as he was before Draco and patted his cheek a bit.

"I'll put it simply Draco, I have big plans coming and my new group of friends play a pitiable role in it." Joseph said as he looked to Draco. "I did not lie when I said I was in a position of greatness but to make it so… I need allies to aid me. And those allies who provide aid to me… I ensure they are greatly rewarded for their efforts." Joseph said as he then took out a paper.

"If you don't aid me though… well I guess the Malfoy's will forever be one of those families who cheated to be a 'pureblood,' family." Joseph said pulling out to Draco's shock information on the Malfoy families furthest ancestors which showed they were mudbloods.

"You wouldn't dare." Draco gasped his voice wavering and quivering as Joseph smiled a bit seeing he caught his pray, now for the kill.

"Oh I won't Draco as long as you do exactly what I say to the letter without question so if I say jump you jump if I say trip you trip." Joseph said as he was basically blackmailing Draco and his family. "You do this and I will make sure that your family will be known as the first pureblood family of a new world." Joseph said as Draco was shocked by this.

"A new world? What are you talking about?" Draco asked as Joseph looked to Draco and smiled a bit.

"All in good time Draco, all in good time." He said as he then yawned. "Anyway you know what to do Draco so I shall bid you goodnight." Joseph said as he yawned as Elisa took part of the papers and took them to her dorm while Joseph took the papers other part.

"W-what is he?" Draco asked as he released a breath he had no idea he was holding as Joseph the way he moved and acted wasn't like any mudblood his father had told him about. In fact he sounded like a pureblood of the highest caliber almost dare he say royalty at the minimum and divine at the highest peak.

(With Joseph)

Joseph smirked as he looked at the heir ring of Salazar Slytherine as he saw it shine as he knew he had freed it of a soul fragment and a curse upon it as he laughed at the irony of things. "Well then Voldemort… your move." Joseph said as it sounded like he was just playing a game against a Dark Lord. But in truth to beat a Dark Lord you either send an equally powered Light Lord and hope you're lucky, send a stronger Light Lord, or send an even stronger Dark Lord. Two guesses which one Joseph was doing as he made a playful smirk as this game was getting interesting.

(Scene Break a few Nights later)

Joseph and Elisa were able to sneak out of Slytherin Common Room as right now they were with their friends as Harry and Al were together right now.

"Well this is great getting a dragon out of here easy not getting caught while doing it difficult but not impossible, oh and the topping on the cake we have to do all that while trying to figure out those tests, whose after the God Damn Stone, and most of all get to said stone before whoever is after it can!" All cried out as they were walking by the Astronomy Tower.

"I know it sounds impossible." Harry said as he walked with his friends as Joseph looked.

"Yeah it does sound difficult I won't lie there." Joseph said as he followed after his friends.

"Well we can't just keep him here he's going to get to big." Hermione said as Elisa nodded.

"Yeah chances are Norbert's diet will also be a problem as well." Elisa said as they needed to move Norbert somehow.

Soo the group rounded Astronomy Tower, the highest tower at Hogwarts where they were met face to face with Minerva McGonagall and a cocky looking Draco Malfoy. A smirk was plastered on his face when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Al, Joseph, and Elisa saw him as the latter two had helped the boy practice for some time his smirk which he was giving after they put him up to this scheme of theirs.

They all froze in shock as Professor McGonagall looked just as surprised as the four Gryffindor's and two Slytherin's, but before long her familiar stern expression replaced her shock expression.

"This is bad." Ron Weasley said loud enough for them to hear.

"You think?" Al scolded as Joseph gave his friends a looked.

"I'm sorry." He said silently as Al looked.

"Yeah Snake King control your subjects better." Al said unaware that Joseph had in fact did so just not in their favor this time.

"Good evening," Professor McGonagall said evenly. Her tone sounded calm far too calm for the strict teacher of House Gryffindor. "Follow me. All of you." The only sound in the corridor was the sound of her slippers shuffling against the floor as she led them to the first available classroom.

"We're in trouble." Harry said as Al looked to them.

"Should we escape through Arkham?" Al asked as that was on the table for her.

"No." Harry said as detention was the most she can do to them here… he hoped. Professor McGonagall ushered them to the front of the classroom where she sat down at the teacher's desk. She ordered the Slytherins to line up on one side and the Gryffindor's to do the same on the other.

For what felt like an eternity, Professor McGonagall sat there in silence slowly drumming her fingers against the desk. Joseph was actually tempted to take out his Walkman and medicate on songs from the 80's. But then he also remembered that they were in trouble also but she was so boring right now that it hurt. But soon the stern professor began to speak as she glared down on them with a stern look upon her. "Nothing, I repeat nothing gives a student the right to walk about the castle at night." Professor McGonagall started. "Therefore as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor and Slytherine House." She scolded as Ron was wide eyed by this.

Ron's eyes widened in horror. "50?" he gasped in shock and horror to this punishment.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow and responded. "Each." McGonagall scolded as Al and Hermione elbowed Ron from both sides on this.

The Gryffindor quartet and the Slytherine duo looked shocked, but not Malfoy. No, he just smirked his stupid smirk as if he just won this even though Joseph had put him up to this. But Professor McGonagall wasn't done with them yet. "And to impress upon all of you the seriousness of your actions, all 7 of you will receive detention." She said as Joseph looked smugly at Draco on this playing his act flawlessly.

But even though they got detention the Gryffindor's and two Slytherine weren't surprised by the consequence of detention. But Draco was. "Excuse me, Professor, perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the seven of us." He said as he didn't see this coming and began to realize Joseph had saw this coming and planned accordingly.

"You heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall responded. "As honorable as your intentions might have been, you were also out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention." Minerva said as Joseph and Elisa did a silent knuckle bump behind their backs as if their plan had just worked flawlessly.

"All of you find a seat. We're going to be here until Professor Snape arrives to escort Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Theo, and Ms. Ulrich back to the Slytherin dungeon." Minerva said as then the 7 First Years all sat down but as Joseph passed Draco the Malfoy heir glared at Joseph seeing Joseph had tricked him as Joseph gave him a playful look that hid his true intentions as Draco getting detention was a part of the plan at large.

Joseph and Elisa sat with their friends as Al glared at him. "So much for the snake king huh?" Al said as Joseph looked.

"I said I was sorry how was I supposed to know these guys weren't fully intimidated by me?" Joseph asked as Elisa looked.

"Well they did call you the Snake Prince since you commanded the First Years and the second years in the upper class were a bit harder but they knew to leave you be." Elisa said as she and Joseph were always close by somehow.

"Joseph next time please make sure you keep them in line I don't need this on my record." Hermione said as Joseph then saluted.

"Will do Commander Granger." Joseph joked as Hermione chuckled as Josephs joke there.

(With Joseph and Elisa later)

Soon Snape had arrived and he was absolutely furious when he walked into the classroom. Clearly, he didn't like being awakened in the middle of the night either. Especially not to escort three of his students back to the Slytherin Dungeon where they should be sleeping. Without speaking a single word, he motioned for Draco, Joseph, and Elisa to stand. They did before he then pushed them toward the door. Joseph nearly tripped over one of the desks, but he managed to catch his balance before he continued out into the corridor. Snape stayed close behind them as they descended further and further into the castle. Draco tried to get an answer out of Elisa and Joseph why he set him up like that but they ignored his complaints to them. This in turn annoyed Draco, so it made him try harder to get the two to talk to him and explain why they set him up, which in turn annoyed Snape to the point that he shouted, "Enough! No talking!" This was perfectly fine with Joseph and Elisa as it gave them time to their thoughts without outside human distractions.

When they were just outside the entrance to the Slytherin dungeon, Snape stopped walking and pushed Joseph, Draco, and Elisa against the wall as Joseph had strategically moved to hide his heir ring outside Snape's view. "What is the meaning of all this?" he hissed no doubt very angry with the three here.

"Potter and his friends with Joseph and Elisa here were trying to smuggle a dragon out of the castle!" Draco said squirming slightly. He then dug into his pocket and pulled out Charlie's letter to Ron. "I have proof!" He said presenting the letter.

Professor Snape snatched the parchment from Draco's hands and read it. He narrowed his eyes at the contents before he pocketed the letter. "You should have come to me," Snape hissed once more.

"I-I thought Professor McGonagall would want to know what her students were up to." Draco said as Joseph and Elisa looked unimpressed with Snape's attempt to discipline them.

"You still should have come to me." He said as clearly he had read it but is smuggling it to a Dragon Preserve truly a bad thing.

"Professor I don't mean to be rude but smuggling can be considered a crime in some countries but I assure you we had the best intentions in mind." Joseph said as he looked to Snape. "We just wanted the dragon to get to a Preserve or a colony we all knew a Dragon like that wouldn't do well as a domesticated beast and needed to be with others of its kind. Was it so wrong to try and do the right thing for a creature like that? Do we really need to show our classmates that a Slytherine is in fact what everyone says it is?" Joseph asked as he looked to Snape on this.

Snape looked to Joseph and for a moment had a flashback to a young girl in the same house as was in Josephs place as he saw her like it was only yesterday as the flashback showed its face.

(Flashback)

Lily Evens age 10 going on 11 was standing in a field as she opened her palm and showed a seed which was growing a flower from said seed to her elder Sister Petunia Evans. "Freak!" Petunia cried out as it seems it was fueled by jealous as in those days they were all unaware of fates cruel machinations for these young naïve youthful children. "Come here I'm gonna tell mummy you're a freak your freaky!" Petunia yelled as Lily had run off but then from the tree a younger Nero age 10 going on 11 and a younger Snape the same age walked out as Snape glared at Petunia as Nero looked ready to jump in when and if she needed to as young Snape alone was enough to scare off young Petunia.

Nero then picked up a seed of her own and opened her own palm to Lily who then saw in amazement as a rose sprouted from the seed as the two smiled at each other as around Nero's neck tied to a silver chain was the same ring Joseph himself now wears on his left hand.

Snape saw this and picked up a grass sprout and allowed it to fly off torts Lily as the three smiled to each other forging a new budding friendship here.

(Later in the same Flashback)

The three were soon by the lake as they looked at the sky watching clouds roll by as nearby a snake watched the whole exchange. "She's jealous she's ordinary your special." Severus said as he looked to Lily.

"What does that mean Severus?" Lily asked before Nero spoke up.

"Look at the sky Lily Flower and you'll see." Nero said as she then focused on the trees with Severus as soon the tree began to lose its leaves which began to flap about like birds and in their places were Cherry Blossom Petals as the trio of friends laughed a bit as they all saw this.

(Later)

The three were soon sitting upon the same tree as Nero had brought popsicles for them to enjoy as they watched the sunset as Lily smiled as did Nero. "This is the icing on the cake." Nero said as she smiled to her friends as Lily did the same as they watched the sunset.

"Let's do this every day then!" Lily quipped in as she smiled to the two.

"Doesn't this seem cliché though?" Nero asked in a joking manner as Severus smiled as well.

"No… I think we all deserve to enjoy this." Severus said as the sun set in the horizon.

"Yeah… I guess we do." Nero said as the two relaxed and enjoyed the sunset with their ice cream sticks.

(Later in the Flashback Hogwarts Express Start of Term)

Nero, Lily, and Severus were gathered as Nero was reading the novelized version of H.P. Lovecraft's research as Nero was enjoying it as Lily rolled her eyes as Severus himself felt queasy about the images inside. The compartment they were in on the Hogwarts Express was a boy who had an odd resemblance to Harry as two other boys as well.

"So Lily what house you aiming for?" Nero asked as Lily then smiled a bit.

"Personally I'm not sure." Lily said as Nero and Severus were trying to distract Lily form the huge argument she had with Petunia before boarding the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts.

"Me personally I want to be in Slytherine." Nero said as Lily chuckled a bit.

"Why because you have a pet snake?" Lily joked as Nero glared.

"Hey Naga isn't that bad she just needs time to get use to new things." Nero countered as the snake was an approved familiar in school for Nero.

"I also want to be a Slytherine." Severus said silently as James Potter heard this.

"Who wants to be in Slytherine? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked the boy Sirius Black with a jolt.

"Oh yeah?" Nero began as she stood up on the chair glaring down at James. "And what's wrong with being a Slytherine afraid I might bite you and give you venom? Or are you worried I'll go dark because of all those stupid rumors there are?!" Nero accused as she looked down on a shocked James. "I'm going to be the first Slytherine that proves that not all of us are cut from the same cloth so you better deal with it!" Nero called out as everyone was shocked how Nero would so easily stand her ground like that.

"My whole family had been in Slytherine." Sirius said as Nero looked.

"Then you want to be with them?" Nero asked as Sirius looked.

"Nope I'm hoping to break the tradition." Sirius said as Nero jumped down and surprised him when she got close.

"Then you and I are alike, I want to be a Slytherine to break the stereotypes on them and you want to be one who breaks a tradition. I like you." Nero said as this day she had become Snape learned she would become a borderline between him and James with the Marauders.

"You're not bad yourself then clearly not a Slytherine." James said as Nero smiled.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. My main ambition is to break the stereotype and then… hmm I guess me next ambition after that is to crack Lovecraft's notes." Nero said holding the book in question as it was the very same one Joseph would have in years to come.

"Now that is ambitious." James said as Nero simply smiled to what she considered a compliment.

(End Flashback)

He released them from his hold but continued to watch them. "All three of you get to your dormitories immediately. If I hear a single word about you three wandering the corridors again, without my permission, you'll wish that it was Professor McGonagall who dealt with you." Snape quickly turned on his heel and walked back down the corridor as he looked to Joseph as he swore it was like watching Nero again with Lily.

The three looked at each other before they sprinted the few yards back to the Slytherin dungeon. Draco quickly said the password, and ran into the common room as Elisa made her way to the girls dormitories as Dracon knew now was the time. "Ok talk you knew I would also get in trouble wouldn't you!" Draco yelled as Joseph sat on the comfy chair and chuckled a bit.

"That I did Mr. Malfoy that I did." Joseph said not even denying it. "Besides even if I told you, that you too would get in trouble you wouldn't have believed me anyway." Joseph said as Draco glared. "But know this Mr. Malfoy your favor to me will be rewarded just have patience will you." The Seeker for Slytherin said as he looked to Draco who glared at the Half-Blood posing as a Muggle born.

"You better." Draco said before heading to his dorm room with Joseph following close behind him.

Joseph sat on his bed and smirked as he relaxed a bit before looking upon his heir ring. "All according to the grand scheme of things." Joseph said as he may hate himself for this but he needs to make Harry stronger strong enough to challenge Joseph when he fully becomes Master Therion his path was paved with selfish intentions for release from this cycle so he was sure Hell would serve as a better place then eternally living the life of a man forced to be reborn through the ages of time to battle his nemesis.

(Scene Break the Next Night)

"So how is it that we get a summons to detention like we're going to court?" Joseph asked as he, Ron, Elisa, Al, Hermione, and Harry with Draco were following Filch for detention.

"Joseph it's just one of those wizarding things." Hermione said as she looked to Joseph.

"A strange one if you ask me." Elisa spoke up as Al rolled her eyes.

"And a stupid one." Al quipped in as Harry looked.

"Look as long as we don't make a habit of this I think we can all go home at the end of term with our heads held high." Harry said as Ron nodded to that.

"Yeah no complaints from me there." Ron said as he followed after his friends and Draco who then decided to speak up.

"Where are we going?" Draco demanded like the spoiled child he was.

Filch narrowed his eyes before he responded, "Looks like you'll have to wait and find out, now won't you?" With that, the caretaker stepped outside and the five first years followed behind him. As they walked down the path, Hermione stayed right at Filch's heels, nearly tripping the man several times. Al, Harry, and Ron followed behind Hermione with Joseph and Elisa right behind them as Filch then decided to speak once more. "I bet you lot will think twice about trying to break a school rule again, eh?" Filch said looking over his shoulder at the first years Hogwarts Students.

"Yes oh great and powerful ground keeper we misbehaving students will never pull something like this again." AL silently whispered to the three boys who then snickered as Draco ignored them as Filch then stopped rambling to himself and turn around. "What do we have going on here?" Filch questioned as neither boy said a word with Filch looking between the first years suspiciously. "It's a pity they let the old punishments die. Otherwise you lot would be hanging by your wrists from the ceiling for a few year I petition Dumbledore to go back to the good ol' ways, but no..." The caretaker sighed. "God, I miss the screaming."

The first years looked between each other at Filch's words, each of them looking a little terrified. But the caretaker urged them forward, although, his next words did nothing to calm them. "Still keep the chains oiled in my office in case we need them again. Now, off we go."

The group was almost to Hagrid's hut when Filch suddenly came to a stop. He slowly turned and looked at each of them. "You lot will be serving detention with Hagrid tonight," he said. "He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest." Filch said as Joseph heard this as he and Elisa wavered back torts Draco and bumped him a bit but Joseph then whispered to Draco's ear with his magic silencing it to the others ears.

"Get Harry and Al alone in the forest and leave them be." Joseph whispered to Draco as he shivered up a bit and then nodded to this dark young man who frightened him.

As they drew closer to Hagrid's, they could see his large frame standing outside holding a lantern beside a gently roaring fire. "A right sorry lot they are, Hagrid," Filch said as they approached Hagrid. "If they know what's good for them, they'll get their wits about them before they go into the Forest." Filch said as Harry and Al weren't scared but Joseph did seem a bit scared already running numbers in his head of how this could go horribly wrong for them.

Draco's eyes widened. "The Forest? The Forest? I thought that was a joke," he snapped. "We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed." Draco said as he was scared out of his wits for this.

Filch smirked at him. "Should've thought about that before you got yourselves a detention, eh?" Filch said almost mocking them all as Joseph saw they had to be careful while inside the forest.

"But there are...werewolves in there," the Slytherin boy added as Al scoffed at this.

"Hence why we bring silver with us if we can." Al said as she then added one more. "And Wolves bane if we can find some." Al said as she sounded like she was prepared for anything in there.

Filch glanced toward the forest before he smirked at the children. "There's more than werewolves in there." he said with a delighted expression before he cackled. "You can be sure of that. In fact, werewolves are probably the least of your worries." He said as Al and Harry sighed in annoyance.

'Like Elder Gods and Outer Great Ones?' They both thought as if those things were in there they would have ran in with Demonbane to fight them off.

While still rather unsure, Draco stood a little taller and began, "My father…"

"May never hear from you again," Filch interrupted. He then grinned his crooked smile and said, "I'll be back for what's left of them at dawn. Nighty night." With that, Filch turned on his heel and walked away from them, leaving the first years with Hagrid.

"Alright, you lot," Hagrid said before motioning for the first years to follow him. "Yeh need to follow me fer a ways." Hagrid said as they were going to enter the Forbidden Forest.

Draco tried to argue once more. "You can't be serious." Hagrid simply arched an eyebrow at him, but Draco continued. "I am not going in there." Draco argued as he didn't want to die in there.

"Chicken." Joseph said as he walked passed Draco torts Hagrid with his friends.

"Yeh will if yeh want to stay at Hogwarts." Hagrid responded rather sternly ignoring Joseph's insult to Draco. "Yeh've done yer wrong and now yeh gotter pay fer it." Hagrid said as Joseph smirked as did Elisa.

Malfoy stopped walking and stared ahead at the forest rather uneasily. Harry took notice of the Slytherin boy's action and shook his head. "You scared, Malfoy?" Harry scoffed coming off more confident than he actually felt.

The Slytherin boy scoffed. "Scared? You wish, Potter." Draco retorted, also sounding more confident than he actually was. It was obvious they were trying to one-up the other. "I just hope you all enjoy the next article of the Daily Prophet, especially you two Azif and Potter." Draco said as they began entering the forest.

"Why what's going on?" Al asked accusingly as she glared at Draco's small threat.

"What would the Prophet want to talk about us… besides the Quiddich and my return to the wizarding world?" Harry asked as he wanted some answers to Draco's threat there.

Hagrid then stepped between the two boys. He placed a hand on each boy's shoulder. "Knock it off yeh three," Hagrid said. "We got er job ter do and Dumbledore'd have my head if yeh didn't come back alive." Hagrid said as Joseph looked.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Is that right? Then why's he sending us into the bloody forest then?" Draco demanded as Joseph then spoke.

"If he wanted us dead we'd be going in without Hagrid plus with Hagrid here at least we'll all survive." Joseph said as he looked to Draco.

Hagrid ignored Draco's comment and instead responded, "Stay alert, yeh lot. No distractions now." His last words were directed specifically toward Draco and Harry. He then walked into the Forbidden Forest.

(Later in the forest)

As they were walking through the forest Joseph and Elisa stayed close as Harry and Al did the same as Joseph looked to Hermione seeing how nervous she was. "Don't worry Mione we'll be in and out before anyone gets hurt." Joseph said in a comforting tone as Hermione nodded.

"Thank you Joseph." Hermione said before they all arrived at a pool of a silver metallic slime like liquid that Harry had to ask.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked curiously.

Hagrid dipped one of his fingers into the goop and brought it close to his face to examine it. He nodded his head and sighed. "It's what we're here for." Hagrid rubbed his fingers against the earth and then against his coat pocket. "That's unicorn blood, that is." He then adjusted the lantern to show it as Joseph looked.

"I read about those apparently any human in drinks it can prolong their life but also turns them into ghoul like creatures unable to survive without it." Joseph said as he looked to the dark substance.

"We'll start here then," Hagrid said as he knew Joseph may actually help here. "It's what we're here for. Found a unicorn dead a few weeks ago. This one's been badly injured." Hagrid gestured down at the metallic goop again. "We're gonna try and find the poor thing an' put it out of its misery." Hagrid said as Joseph was shocked by this.

"It would be the best thing to do." Al said as she personally found unicorns beautiful like Pegasus's but if its hurt this bad then it's probably better this way.

For a moment, the children were quiet, but Draco voiced what they were all thinking. "And what if whatever hurt the unicorn gets to us first?" His voice cracked a little at the end, revealing his fear under the confident composure he tried to use as a mask.

Hagrid shifted his stance. "There's nothing in here that'll hurt yeh as long as yer with me or Fang," he stated even though Fang was cowering torts Hagrid away from Joseph.

"Now then Ron Hermione you'll come with me." Hagrid said as Ron looked scared.

"Ok." He squeaked very much afraid of what they may deal with.

"Harry and Al you two will go with Malfoy." Hagrid said as Joseph got the message.

"Yeah Animals don't really like me in fact most of the time they run away in fear of me." Joseph said as Hagrid knew that.

"Yes you walk into the Owlerly and they were all ready to fly away from you." Hagrid said as they did in fact fly off as that was a bloody long month for him to find them all in one piece.

"This is ridiculous. My father will hear about this." Draco grumbled as Hagrid arched an eyebrow at him until the pale boy finally rolled his eyes and gave a rather curt nod before he announced, "But I get Fang."

"Yeh were gonna get 'im anyway," Hagrid almost scoffed with a shake of his head. "Just so yeh know, he's a bloody coward. Now, make sure yeh stick together. Stick to the path. If yeh find the unicorn send up green sparks with yer wands. Let's make sure yeh know how to do it." So, Hagrid had them practice shooting green sparks with their wands. "An' if yer in trouble send red sparks. Let's see those too."

After each of them had successfully sent red sparks from their wands, it was time to split up. At the Fork Joseph and Elisa took a path there own as they split up onto three teams as Joseph and Elisa stuck together on this.

(Later with Harry, Draco, and Al)

Draco held the lantern as the three of them slowly inched forward with Fang at their side. The trio stayed rather close together, with Al wedged between Harry and Malfoy. "Wait till my father hears about this, this is servant stuff I tell you." Draco complained as Harry then spoke up.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were scared Malfoy." Harry said as they walked down the forest path.

"I'm not scared Potter." Draco scoffed before an echoing growl of a beast was heard as the three looked to it Draco being the first. "Do you hear that?" Draco asked as Al laughed.

"Yes the sound of something contradicting you." Al taunted as Draco glared at her as they kept walking.

"Come on Fang." Harry called as they continued walking through the dark and deadly forest.

As they continued down the narrow path, Malfoy had to urge Fang to continue following them. With one hand holding the lantern and the other attached to Fang, the blonde Slytherin dragged the poor dog along with them. Hagrid was right. The dog was a bloody coward and Al wasn't sure how that was supposed to keep them safe not like she and Harry really needed it. "Come on you stupid dog," Draco hissed as he struggled with Fang who didn't want to go to a scary place.

For a moment, Fang stopped struggling and his ears perked up a little. He then pulled away from Draco and trotted out in front of them. The three first years looked at each other in confusion for a moment before Harry said, "What is it, Fang?"

The unlikely trio slowly inched forward after Fang. While the boys would never admit it in front of each other, they were all terrified. Fang came to a sudden stop in the middle of a clearing in the forest, a dim light softly shining through the trees. As the first years approached Fang, they could hear his low growling. The children looked at each other, unsure of how to proceed because clearly, Fang was growling at something or someone.

"Shine the lantern over there," Harry said pointing in the direction Fang was facing. Draco did as Harry asked without a complaint, surprising both Harry and Al. Without moving his feet, he held the lantern out as far as he could reach.

It took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust but when they did Harry gasped while Al growled as they all spotted a hooded figure bending low over something. For a moment, neither boy responded. It was as if they were all frozen as they were huddled together, no one made move for their wand to send up sparks as Harry himself was having small flashes to the dreams the ones where he saw his mother die protecting him. All walked a bit next to Harry as she caused a twig to snap. To the first years, the sound of that twig snapping seemed to reverberate through the entire forest. The hooded figure quickly turned and looked directly at them. Not good.

Harry and Al both refused to scream as compared to the Elder Gods they had to fight off for the Marauders Organization this was just a run of the mill monster. But Malfoy screamed plenty loud enough for all three of them. Then everything seemed to happen so fast as Malfoy and Fang ran away as Harry and Al looked seeing them run off.

"Harry…" Al began as Harry nodded.

"I know." Harry said as the two then knuckle bumped each other as soon there contract allowed there shared magic to synch up and soon the wraith was just about to attack moving like a shadow as the burst of magic sent it back showing Harry in his Magius form once more standing at equal height to it.

"Not so tough now are you monster." Harry growled as the creature seemed shock Harry had attained this power and form.

Soon out of nowhere a powerful beam of light fired pass the creature as it was burned by its power just as it was close to it as Harry used his shielding magic to protect himself from it. The creature looked to where it came from as did Harry as Harry and Al were wide eyed when they saw none other than Master Therion.

"Step away from my enemy and rival Voldemort." Master Therion threatened as he glared at Voldemort.

"Voldemort!?" Harry and Al asked at the same time as the creature glared at Master Therion before going for the attack.

Therion smiled his playful smile before he in turn waited and once the Alleged Voldemort was upon him he grabbed him by the beck through the hood as Master Therion smiled to him as the wraith struggled to get free. Therion then moved his head next to Voldemort's before whispering into his ear in a tongue Voldemort sounded shock to hear.

" _I am Master Therion and you still have a use to me. So be gone!"_ Master Therion said before blasting Voldemort to the other side of the clearing before Voldemort was forced to escape.

"Master Therion." Harry growled as Master Therion joined them in the clearing.

"Is that any way to talk to me after I aided you?" Master Therion teased as he looked to Harry.

"Well considering your track record." Harry said as he glared at Master Therion smug face.

"Oh my dear rival I am hurt but you are correct I didn't come here solely to aid you." Master Therion said as he then trenched his coat out before releasing it revealing Etheldredra standing by her master and owner.

"You want to fight with me again?!" Harry asked as he remembered how at the beginning of the year Master Therion had shown up and wiped the floor with him.

"Of course I've taken such a great interest in your development and the growth of your own powers that I had to see how far you have developed since we last met on the Hogwarts Express and in battle." Master Therion said as he crossed his arms to look upon Harry.

"How about you come and find out!" Harry challenged as Etheldredra glared at Harry.

"Don't show such a tone to my Master." Etheldredra threatened as Al glared.

"Try and stop us then!" Al countered as she floated next to Harry's head.

"Why let our Grimoire argue when we can do battle now." Master Therion said as he lifted up his hand and then snapped his fingers causing the four to vanish I a flash.

(Arkham)

Harry and Master Therion arrived in Arkham in the main street of the Magical Core as Master Therion seemed to be playful here. "You know Harry we can bend Arkham to our will, you and I." Master Therion said as he walked to the side to show an example as the empty building soon turned into confectioner's sweets shop. "Here in Arkham we Magius hold great power that we can change it to our will to form whatever it is we wish it to look like." Master Therion said as a puppet man walked out and gave to Master Therion and Etheldredra pieces of candy which was one they both enjoyed greatly Candy Drops.

"Anything we want here we can have it with a mere thought and the right amount of magic." Master Therion said as he put his empty bag of candy between his closed hands and once separated he separated his hands they revealed to be the Wizard Cards that Harry had gotten with Ron on the Hogwarts Express.

"I thought you wanted to fight Master Therion!" Harry roared at him as Master Therion chuckled playfully.

"I know and I'm just saying here we are like Demi-Gods bending the cosmos as we see fit but on Earth we are basically Gods as the last two true Magius in the world." Master Therion said as in his right hand revealed a micro planet Earth and in his left hand the cosmos. "Don't you realize that with this power we can end all evil with just a mere thought you the hero who wants to help everyone?" Master Therion said as he pointed an accusing finger at Harry glared at Master Therion.

"No that's not my place to act as judge jury and executioner!" Harry yelled back as Master Therion then laughed a bit there.

"Oh that's what I like about you Harry Potter… always intent on siding with the light just like before." Master Therion said though he whispered the last three words to himself. "But I have bored you long enough I suppose we can begin the main course now." Master Therion said as soon the area behind him shattered like glass revealing Liber Legis as he and Etheldredra floated to the Deus Machina as Harry looked to Al.

"Let's summon it Al!" Harry called as he then flew up and began the spell.

He began to spin creating runes as Harry was summoning his ally. _**"From the Hate scorched sky..."**_ Harry began as he crated more runes. _**"With righteous anger in our hearts..."**_ Harry continued as she created more runes around her. _**"We draw forth the sword that smites evil!"**_ He continued as he did a spin as he was now surrounded by these rings of runes. _**"Thou art the innocent sword,"**_ Harry continued as he raised his hand in the air as the runes entered his raised right hand. _**"DEMONBANE!"**_ He invoked finishing the spell as she came downward as when Harry hit the ground the magical seal appeared above them all as Ron and Hermione were in shock to it as then Demonbane appeared from it as Harry vanished inside the giant with Al.

(Demonbane)

Harry was once more inside Demonbane as his body began to break apart into pages of an old book as he began to appear in a sphere of light. As Harry broke apart into Book pages Al was left behind in a sort of bike seat as Harry's body formed in the sphere. Al had her arms crossed as the small wings on her bake broke apart and flew up and wrapped around her head creating a helmet to which Al then grabbed the handles causing the helmet to sprout to ear like parts from the sides.

Harry's body soon finished forming from paper and before regaining the coloring of his Magius form as soon the ball of light was covered in paper before it turned black and formed his screen which then activated showing Harry what was before him and Demonbane. Harry then stretched his neck a bit as his hair flowed elegantly with him in this form before he breathed out an ominous breath before his eyes snapped open as did Demonbane's.

(Battlefield)

Demonbane and Liber Legis glared at each other waiting for the foe to make the first move as soon Liber Legis opened its hand to reveal of a ball of dark energy which then burst out changing the area they were in to a different one. This new area had what looked like a holy aura to it as it had heavenly lights shining down from the sky. There were floating stair steps going in a spiral as around the area were large slabs with the symbols of the old Gods floating around them.

(Master Therion)

"Enjoy the scenery I created Harry Potter?" Master Therion asked as he was floating in his part of Liber Legis Cockpit with Etheldredra in her own part both of which were similar to Harry and Al in Demonbane. "I figured you would enjoy such an environment in our duel here." Master Therion said as he seemed to enjoy these get-together's with his rival.

"You should rejoice Harry Potter and Necronomicon for my Master's generosity for my Master has graciously chose to create this environment for you two to duel within." Etheldredra said as she smirked at the contracted pair within Demonbane.

(Harry)

"Yeah I'll thank him when I beat him in this place" Harry said as Al agreed with her own master's statement.

(Master Therion)

"Very well then Harry Potter shall we dance this waltz of blood?" Master Therion offered as he smirked to his rival before him.

(Battlefield)

"Yeah lets." Harry said called out from within Demonbane as the Deus Machina took a battle stance as Liber Legis was ready to fight.

Demonbane charged first as it fired its Vulcan guns from its head as it charged at Liber Legis who used a Mystic Defense to block the weapon in question. Demonbane was then upon Liber Legis as it then tried to kick Liber Legis who blocked the attack only for Demonbane to use the momentum to kick Liber Legis in the head releasing its hold on Demonbane's leg.

Demonbane landed on a stair step which showed the steps to heaven were the size of the God Machines. Liber Legis flew to the side showing it held the power of flight and in turn Demonbane began climbing the steps in question as Liber Legis followed after it.

 _ **"Cthugha."**_ Harry began as the glow in Demonbane right hand turned into a large Magnum gun. "And _**Ithaqua!"**_ Harry finished as the blue glow in the left became a revolver weapon.

Demonbane then began firing at Liber Legis as the opposing Deus Machina under Master Therion's control dodged the attack from one and shielded itself from the attack of the other. Master Therion then once more revealed its weapons. _**"Bow of Sirius!"**_ Master Therion invoked as he began firing arrow shots at Demonbane who dodged them as Master Therion was using multiple arrows at once.

It became a fire fight with ranged weapons as the two scaled the tower until they hit a wall of sorts but easily breached through it to arrive at what a battlefield of Heaven would look like. The two jumped upward and landed as Liber Legis lowered to the ground and called off its wings as it glared at Demonbane who returned the same glare.

" _ **Scimitar of Barzai!"**_ Harry invoked as Demonbane pulled out its close range weapon of choice.

" _ **Sword of Gold Cross!"**_ Master Therion invoked as Liber Legis summoned a glittering golden sword that's form matched its name perfectly down to the letter.

The two Deus Machina's charged at each other as they swung there blades at each other beginning a sword fight between the towering Manmade Gods. AS the two fought there blades soon clashed with each other as Demonbane then fired its Vulcan shots at Liber Legis as the opposing Deus Machina was forced to pull back from its opponents attack.

Liber Legis then summoned more swords which were then sent at Demonbane who dodged the blades attempt to impale it as it seemed the two Deus Machina's were evenly matched. Soon Demonbane's form changed for the Atlantic Strike as Liber Legis was ready for it.

(Demonbane)

"Let's see how he likes this!" Harry called out as he and Al roared together.

(Liber Legis)

"Here he comes." Master Therion said as it could be noticed that he was enjoying this battle or sparring practice as it were.

"It is ready Master." Etheldredra said as it was time to counter attack.

(Battlefield)

" _ **Atlantis Strike!"**_ Harry and Al could be heard reverberating as Demonbane had jumped upward to perform its drop kick attack.

" _ **Abrahadabra!"**_ Master Therion and Etheldredra invoked as Master Therion's magic energy cannon show collided with Demonbane's attack at point blank range as the attacks collided. The resulting energies knocked the two mechs off the tower and to the ground below as they fell from the heavens themselves.

(Ground level)

Demonbane activated its mystic defense to cushion its fall as Liber Legis landed softly using its returned wings as it looked down upon Deus Machina Demonbane.

(Liber Legis)

"How amusing how truly and utterly amusing!" Master Therion laughed as he was enjoying himself for as far as he could see only Harry could invite such excitement from Dark Lord Master Therion.

(Battlefield)

Demonbane got its feet back under it as it seems it was having trouble with this very fight.

(Demonbane)

"Any bright ideas?" Harry asked his partner as she looked.

"We need to use 'that,' spell." Al said as Harry was shocked by this announcement.

"But is it ready?" Harry asked as he knew it was a risky move now.

"Only one way to find out." Al said as she looked ready to use the spell they were talking about.

"Ok I'll use it." Harry said as he got ready.

(Battlefield)

" _ **REAPERS SHADE!"**_ The two invoked as Liber Legis was coming for an attack only to see Demonbane had vanished from sight just as Liber Legis strike down upon the spot missing Demonbane.

(Liber Legis)

"Where did they go?" Master Therion asked confused and interested as Harry's past selves didn't have that spell if he could recall correctly.

"It must be a new spell he had acquired." Etheldredra said as she could not pick the opposing Deus Machina on her instruments.

"Strange and exciting." Master Therion said as he began this game of hide and go seek with Harry.

(Battlefield)

Liber Legis was walking about looking for the missing Demonbane as it was careful to keep its eyes and ears peeled for its opponent. Soon an invisible kick struck Liber Legis from behind as Liber Legis responded to attack but missed as soon a punch to its side had hit as Liber Legis tried to hit the attacker again but once more missed the attack.

The cycle repeated as Liber Legis was getting surprise attack after surprise attack but then Liber Legis acted upon Master Therion's commands and reached out and grabbed something bit its neck as the spell was cut off revealing Demonbane.

"Reapers Shade huh? Would that by chance have been used using the same principle as the Cloak of Invisibility by chance?" Master Therion asked as he found this quiet interesting here.

(Master Therion)

"Creating your own original spell like that to hide without any form of detection by me or any opponent quiet cunning." Master Therion said as he was impressed how Harry could invent such a spell to use in battle. "But…" Master Therion began as he looked bored not with Harry but with what he had to do now. "This examination is over for now." Master Therion said as he looked to Demonbane.

(Battlefield)

Liber Legis released Demonbane as the evil Deus Machina began to rise up to the sky while vanishing from sight. "I enjoyed our time here Harry but I must be off please give my regards to Hogwarts and the headmaster Albus Dumbledore and inform him that once he is done with the Mirror of Erised I would every much like to use it." Master Therion said as soon Liber Legis was gone from sight.

(Demonbane)

"Why did he leave?" Harry asked as it didn't make sense Master Therion had them right where he wanted them but he didn't take the killing blow there.

"I don't know maybe he was just toying with us." Al said as they have gotten stronger here but not enough to really give Master Therion a real challenging opponent to fight.

"And why did he mentioned the Mirror of Erised?" Harry asked as things weren't adding up here with the many questions yet so little answers.

"For now let's send Demonbane back for repairs and return to the forest before that pansy Draco returns." Al said as Harry nodded in agreement to Al.

(Forbidden Forest Later)

Harry and Al had made it back in one piece as they looked around and saw Draco hasn't returned yet with the other. He also took notice to some of the trees had fallen no doubt from an earthquake of his and Master Therion's battle with Demonbane and Liber Legis.

Soon the sound of Fang barking was heard as Harry looked and saw Hagrid with Hermione, Ron and Draco arrived. "Harry Al!" Hermione called as she looked to the two shaken up by the earthquake.

"Yeh two alright there Harry Al that was one major random tremor we got hit with." Hagrid said as he looked to the two.

"Yeah it was." Harry said as then he noticed someone was missing.

"Wait where's; Joseph, and Elisa?!" Harry called worried his friends may have gotten hurt.

"Hello! Anyone alive here!" Came the voice of Joseph as everyone looked to see him and Elisa holding a lantern as they walked into the clearing.

"When the Earthquake hit I tried to find everyone but I think I got lucky." Joseph said as he looked shaken up as with Elisa.

"Thet yer did Joseph." Hagrid said as Elisa looked around.

"I think we should head back the monster who has been killing Unicorns won't come here if Joseph is still here." Elisa said knowing how creatures many of them avoided Joseph like a plague and sometimes even attack him like a cornered animal to a larger form of predator.

"After all thet excitement, why don't we wait for Filch near my place? Yeh got 'bout another hour yet. So maybe we'll get yer summat ter drink." None of the children objected to the idea. They silently followed Hagrid back to his hut.

(Later back at the Halls)

Once they arrived near Hagrid's, the rag-tag group remained outside near the forest's edge doing menial tasks while Hagrid brought some tin cups of water out for them as well as some rock cakes. Although, no one touched the rock cakes. They were exhausted from the lack of sleep and the traumatic events they had just experienced. Even Malfoy refrained from antagonizing the Gryffindor's due to his fatigue.

It was nearly thirty minutes after dawn when Filch finally came back for them. The old codger had probably figured that they hadn't made it out of the Forbidden Forest alive and that going to check on them was simply a mere technicality. Rather reluctantly, Filch led the group of children back to the castle. He saw them as far as the entrance hall. "Go on now," Filch said rather grumpily. "If I see any of you wandering where you shouldn't me again that'll be another detention." Filch eyed them all carefully before he limped away, muttering to himself.

"Well this was an exciting night." Joseph said as he stretched a bit. "I am going to bed and I'm going to sleep till I bloody well feel like waking up." Joseph said as he really enjoyed the weekends sometimes.

"Same I need to sleep off the events." Harry said as he had to tell Ron and Hermione what he dealt with recently and what he had learned as well.

"Well anyway goodnight all." Joseph said as he and Elisa took there leave as Draco had already left ahead of them to the Slytherin Dungeons.

(Scene Break that morning)

"You met with You-Know-Who?" Hermione whispered as she, Ron, and Al sat together as Joseph and Elisa were no doubt sleeping in today.

"I think Master Therion called him that when he scared him off." Harry said as Ron balked at the last one.

"And he was there two blimey Harry you dodged a killing curse there." Ron said as Harry looked.

"I wouldn't say that Ron he and I fought in Arkham probably caused the Earthquake while doing it." Harry said as he looked to his friends. "But I do know that Master Therion and Voldemort aren't allies not in the slightest." Harry said as Al added her own thing in.

"Yes." Al said as she heard about Voldemort and knew there was a chance Voldemort would try and recruit Master Therion to his cause or the other way around. "If those two ever decide to join forces. I wouldn't count on an easy victory in the coming days." Al said as Ron gulped to this as Hermione looked nervous.

Soon the Owls came in dropping off packages and such as the normal as soon they Daily Prophet came as part of them as Harry caught his copy after he had started his subscription to them. Harry then opened it expecting another Black Lodge news story, The Minister trying to cover it up and being called out on it, or a combo of the two. But no instead what he found was his face and Al in a picture together as it was clearly the one of him, Joseph, Hermione, Elisa, and Ron when Joseph got his camera working but it was cut out to show just him and Al as Al was shocked and blushing deep red seeing it.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Al yelled as on the cover was Harry and Al looking like a couple as the headline should be self-explanatory.

"DAILY PROPHET EXCLUSIVE! Boy Who Lived and Abdul Alhazred last heiress/Last Daughter of Alhazred having Romantic relations." The headline boldly proclaimed. Rage slowly boiled up in Al's chest as Harry was blushing in embarrassment as they began to read the article.

 _With the recent return of the boy who lived that had hit headlines all over there was also news that the famous Abdul Alhazred a powerful Wizard of his time said to be the second coming of Merlin had left a large sum of inheritance his family had procured over the years to his last living heir named Al Azif. The Heiress of the famous and most illustrious house of Alhazred or as many called it the reborn house of Azif has been seen with the young and dashing boy who lived as it has been speculated that the two have been in a romantic relationship of sorts. Some would even dare say that Al Azif is quite frankly Mr. Potter's bride-to-be upon their graduation. Such a marvelous and glorious union would even put the Potter Family and Azif Family at the highest hierarchy of our Wizarding community then even the Malfoy could ever hope to attain. This reporter though has only found these as speculations wishes the young happy couple a future of romance and that the possibilities of a marriage becomes a reality._

Needless to say Al was ready to rage upon Draco as Harry had no doubt realized this was what Draco had met when he talked about the Prophet. Harry and Al then noticed the students looking at the two in question as they looked like a pair of dear in headlights as they did the only thing they could think off.

"Run you two!" Hermione called as Fred and George jumped in as well as they four Gryffindor's covered the two first years as they ran out of the great hall to avoid the mass of fans wishing them happiness or worse asking about the wedding that would NEVER happen.

"Draco you're a dead man!" Al yelled as she and Harry ran for it.

"More running less talking!" Harry called as they ran away to avoid there new fan base. The only spot they could think of to hide out at was Hagrid's hut and pray the half giant will protect them from the mob.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey got this out and just in time too. Now then please review as I head out to work and like always ja-ne.


	10. Chapter 9 Quest for the Stone

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Let's start this chapter and please let me know if any of you would like to do a character reaction reading for this fic I'd like to be the first to be informed about such a fic.

(Start)

Harry and Al were gathered in Hagrid's hut with Hermione and Ron as Al was pasting in one of her rages over the Daily Prophet and that Draco did that. "The Nerve of that little platinum blond weasel!" Al roared as she pasted back and forth in an angry tirade.

"Sorry about her everyone." Harry said as they waited for Joseph and Elisa to rejoin them.

"I don't blame her mate if I was in your position I'd do the same." Ron said as he didn't want to be Draco when Al got her hands on him and his cronies.

Soon a knock on the door was heard as Hagrid heard this and saw it was Joseph and Elisa as they ran in. "Welcome ten." Hagrid said as he was only slightly annoyed that Joseph had barged in like that.

"Hey guys I heard what happened!" Joseph called as he ran inside the hut avoiding Fang who coward before him.

"How did Draco get your photo Joseph?" Hermione asked as Joseph looked.

"He must have gotten it before we got detention might have waited till I wasn't paying attention and tore the part off and sent it to the Prophet. He may have put a charm on it till the original part returned and then put it back." Joseph said as Elisa sighed.

"I told you a photo album would have worked better Joseph." Elisa said taking a random seat.

"I know I should have listened I'm not always right you know." Joseph said as Harry looked and couldn't help but agree with his friend.

"So what do we do till this blows over?" Ron asked as Joseph looked.

"I say during the day we hide out here until it does and then come night stay in bed till morning." Joseph said as that was there best bet.

"We? You're not the one Draco told a bloody lie on to the Daily Prophet." Al snapped but she appreciated Joseph's concern. "But I think things are only going to start getting worse from here on out." Al said as she was referring to Master Therion being on Hogwarts grounds apparently able to enter and exit without any major effort or problems.

"Yeah…" Joseph said as he then sighed. "Guys… can I be honest here?" Joseph asked as he looked to his group of friends.

"Go ahead." Harry said as Joseph looked to Elisa and nodded.

"I think someone is trying to steal the philosopher stone." Joseph said as Harry and everyone looked.

"How?" Al asked as she made a signal for Joseph to keep it download.

"I met a Centaur in the woods after the earthquake hit and… I think someone really wants that stone I don't know who or why though I just know." Joseph confessed as Elisa looked.

"I think we should tell a teacher to have them double up on the stones protection." Elisa said as she made a tone showing here wasn't a good place to talk about it.

"That probably be best." Hagrid said as he wasn't well versed on Master Therion's existence as a Major Dark Lord of great power.

"Come on I think the heat died down." Joseph said as he got up as they all agreed on this.

(Later at the Lake)

The group gathered as they were alone at the lake near Hogwarts as Harry was the first who spoke on his theory of the possible thief. "Snape wants the stone for Voldemort," Harry said rather plainly.

Ron physically shuddered several times in a row before he hissed, "Don't say that name."

"Ok which name do you prefer the M and T words or the V word?" Al countered as Ron actually looked like he was debating on the lesser of two evils between Voldemort and Master Therion. That was when Al realized what the two had said about Snape. "Hang on, you lot still suspect Snape?" Al asked as she just felt that Snape wasn't the thief somehow.

"Hmmm, let's see here-who else would be evil enough to try and do something like this?" Ron scoffed. "It just makes sense. I mean, he is a Slytherin after all." Ron said as then Joseph and Elisa cleared their throats as Ron realized what he did just now. "I didn't mean you two I mean most other Slytherin's." Ron said as Al sighed.

"Ron… just shut up." Al said as she knew Ron dug his grave just now.

"Also for the record Ron being a Slytherin doesn't equate with being evil." Elisa retorted as she glared at Ron on this subject.

But before Ron could get another jab in, Hermione spoke up. "Perhaps we should continue this somewhere else before Filch comes back." Hermione began as she looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Like the common room tonight before the new Harry Al fan club ends up waiting up for you two Harry and Al." Hermione said as Joseph nodded as did Elisa.

"Ok then let me know when you guys are going to try something." Joseph said as then he remembered something important. "By the way guys you should know I looked up a bit on Cerberus's and well music tends to knock them out." Joseph said as then when he said this everyone realized what this meant.

"Wait you don't think." Ron said as for a teacher the Cerberus if one knows the secret would be child's play why fight it when you can sneak around it as it sleeps.

"Uh oh." Joseph said realizing how bad this will turn out if they don't hurry.

"Wait before we jump the gun we need to discuss the clues we have thus far." Al said as everyone agreed on this.

"No for starters it's more than Fluffy defending the stone that much is certain." Joseph began as Elisa nodded.

"Yes its only logical a guard dog alone won't keep the thing defender perhaps a gauntlet stands between the thief and the stone's location." Elisa said as she used common sense.

"Ok so we know that the stone turns any metal into pure gold…" Harry stated as they all learned this.

"And produces the Elixir of Life," Al added in as Hermione nodded.

"So it grants immortality if done right." Hermione said as she looked to her friends.

Harry nodded his head. "Well, Snape wants it and he's bullying Quirrell into helping him. I heard Snape tell Quirrell that he needs help getting past the hocus-pocus to get to the Philosopher's Stone. So there's more than just, Fluffy guarding the stone like Elisa said." Harry said as Ron was kind of getting an understanding of this.

"Are you sure that's what Snape said?" Joseph asked as Harry nodded his head in response. "Well, then if it's up to Quirrell to defend the stone, we're doomed." Joseph said knowing Quirrell shouldn't even teach DADA with his personality.

"Hang on though, maybe we're not giving Quirrell enough credit. I'm guessing, at least as of last night, Snape hasn't gotten the stone yet. After we saw last night…" Al said as it was clear Quirrell was aware of the stone but to her he was suspicious like Ron's inherited pet Rat.

"You mean Voldemort." Harry said as Ron shivered at that one but not as bad as before knowing Master Therion was far worse.

"Yes, if he still needs unicorn blood then, he couldn't have used the Philosopher's Stone yet." Al said as things were starting to finally add up now bit by bit.

"So, Snape is working for You-Know-Who." Ron said finally giving his two scents here.

"It makes sense though." Harry said as Joseph then spoke up as he rolled his eyes to his two Gryffindor friends.

You only say that because you hate him." Joseph said as Elisa agreed on this.

Harry looked at his childhood friend pointedly. "And you're only saying that because he doesn't hate you." Harry countered as then Elisa spoke up for this argument between the two.

"He might not hate Joseph, but that doesn't mean he likes him." Elisa defended Joseph while also trying to defend Harry and Joseph's friendship.

This time it was Harry who rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure not hating someone is Snape for liking someone." Harry partially joked and majorly argued as he did know Joseph had a gift for potions.

Al sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to win that argument with her contract holder and master. But the more Al thought about it, the more Harry's words made sense...at least concerning Snape working for Voldemort. She hadn't wanted to believe it, but she was resigned to giving her owner the benefit of the doubt on this one for the time being. "Now what?" Al asked as they needed a plan of action to use.

"Well, we can't tell the teachers, they trust Snape," Harry offered as he may have a plan for Joseph and Elisa to take part in.

"I kind of figured that," Joseph responded. "But I'm guessing there's something you want me to do." Joseph asked as he looked to Harry who nodded his head rather sheepishly. "Keep an eye on Snape, right? You want me to keep an eye on him?" Joseph asked as Harry nodded his head again. "I'll do my best, but I'm not going too far out of my way to stalk him. He'll get suspicious, assuming he already isn't." Joseph said as he looked to Harry before he spoke.

"By the way Harry…" Joseph began as he then reached into his pocket and pulled something out and showed it to him. Harry looked and saw a photograph and was wide eyed as he saw it was the Potter family with Nero as they were smiling with three other unknown people as Harry saw this. "This… was in the box during Christmas and… well I finally have a clear picture of what my mother looked like." Joseph said as he pointed to Nero who was next to Lily as the two looked more like sisters than anything else.

"Ok… I'm happy for you Joseph." Harry said as he was happy as the picture also showed him true images of his own parents smiling.

"Wait remember when Hagrid had the Dragon Egg how he got it?" Al asked as something had just occurred to her she missed.

"Yes why?" Hermione asked as Al looked.

"Well hear me out for a second Hagrid said the guy was awfully glad to be rid of it. Now one would assume he stole it from a Dragon Nest which would have meant the mother would have hunted it down but the mother never showed up." Al began as Ron began to see it. "Hagrid placed Fluffy to protect the stone so wouldn't that mean Hagrid knew how to get passed fluffy also?" Al asked as it began to make sense.

"Wait are you suggesting that the person who gave Hagrid the egg tricked him on how to get passed Fluffy?" Hermione asked as Ron looked shocked.

"Why didn't we think of that before?!" Ron asked as Al glared.

"Because you're an idiot." Al said as Harry sighed.

"Walked into that one Ron." Harry said as Joseph and Elisa both agreed with Harry on that one.

"Ok then let's go we have enough clues to make a valid warning to a teacher." Joseph said putting the picture away as they knew which teacher to inform about this new and dangerous development.

"Well we better move fast otherwise we may end up too late." Al said as everyone agreed they had to hurry to Professor McGonagall office.

(Later McGonagall's office)

Harry and Al eventually led their small group into the Transfiguration classroom where Professor McGonagall appeared to be busy grading written exams. Joseph and Elisa had to admit that they wasn't completely sure why they were visiting Professor McGonagall. If it was because she was deputy headmistress they would understand seeing as she is second in command to Albus in the going on within Hogwarts and it was just logical. So relying on the logic that she was deputy headmistress they went along with it.

The six students stopped in front of McGonagall's desk and the professor looked at them curiously. "We need to see Professor Dumbledore immediately!" Harry announced to the deputy headmistress knowing that he himself needed to keep the Marauders Organization a secret until Therion forces there hand to reveal themselves to the populace of the world.

Professor McGonagall scrutinized the first years in front of her for a moment before she answered, "I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London."

"You're kidding, right?" Ron asked.

"Why on earth would I be kidding, Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall said, looking over the brim of her spectacles at Ron who sheepishly shied away.

"He's gone? Now? But this is important!" Harry groaned. "This is about the Philosopher's Stone!" Harry called out as Al cringed and face palmed herself for that.

No one knew they knew about the stone...except for maybe Hagrid. The fact that they knew was news to Professor McGonagall. She sat up a little straighter and started, "How do you know…?"

But Harry interjected before she could finish. "Someone's going to try to steal it!" Harry announced as Al glared to Harry on this one.

"They obviously know that Harry." Al muttered to herself. "Otherwise they wouldn't be protecting it." Al silently said as it was obvious. "So thank you captain obvious." Al said to herself as this entire mission to recruit new members was huge annoying headache.

"Professor McGonagall, I agree with Harry that someone going to try to…" Hermione started but was interrupted when Professor McGonagall put her hand up to stop the girl from continuing.

Professor McGonagall slowly stood to her feet and walked to the front of her desk. She glanced at each of the first years in front of her rather sternly. "Now, I don't know how you six found out about the Stone, but I assure you, as Miss Azif suggested, it is perfectly well protected. It's a nice day outside and I suggest you enjoy it or arrangements for detention can be made."

"I think we'll be going. One detention was more than enough this year," Al said to Professor McGonagall before she yanked Harry by the arm with Elisa doing the same for Joseph as they both pulled them away before either said something stupid especially Joseph as Elisa knew he would jump to Harry's aid at the drop of a single bruised face. Ron and Hermione walked behind them.

The four first years walked into the near-empty corridor with their heads hanging slightly. They came to a stop and Leila pushed herself onto one of the ledges as Harry, Al, and Ron stood huddled in front of her. "Well, I'll just say what we're all thinking," Al said as she knew this may mean they have to jump in. "This isn't good." Al said as Joseph and Elisa agreed there.

"I thought for sure you'd agree with Professor McGonagall since it's protected." Harry said as he knew he and Al could stop Snape's scheme.

But Elisa jumped in and shook her head. "Dumbledore leaving is no accident." Elisa said as she looked to her fiend's on this subject.

"I hate to say it, but she's right." Hermione sighed as Harry wasn't convinced nor was Al. "Snape probably purposely sent that message to the Ministry or even Dumbledore himself. He knows that Dumbledore is the only one that could stop him." Hermione said as it began to add up.

"And that was no stranger Hagrid met in the village. It was Snape. Which means he knows how to get past Fluffy." Joseph added as he honestly didn't want to believe Snape was responsible for this.

"Well, this just keeps getting better and better." Ron groaned sarcastically.

"And with Dumbledore gone…" Hermione began before stopping suddenly.

"We'll have to do this ourselves." Al said as everyone looked shocked save for Harry.

"Pardon?" Joseph asked as he was shocked as was Elisa.

"Let's think for a minute Joseph can plan about 10 or 50 moves ahead he's probably already figured out how we can get to the trap door Fluffy is guarding." Al said as Joseph cleared his throat as Elisa could agree there. "Plus if the teachers are guarding the stone with traps designed by them I can bet you all of us exceeds in one of those classes each so we can work together to solve them and get to the stone. Joseph is a wiz in Potions and we already know how to get pass Fluffy." Joseph said as it began to add up for them.

"So you're saying we need to do this ourselves." Elisa spoke as Ron gulped a bit.

"Heh just like dungeons and dragons we're the party of adventurers ready to enter a dungeon to complete a noble quest." Joseph said as Ron looked confused.

"Dungeon and Dragons?" Ron asked as Joseph looked.

"Ok come summer I am inviting you guys all over for a game of it." Joseph said as it was one of his favorite games after all.

"Good afternoon," Snape drawled from behind the trio of Gryffindor's. Joseph and Elisa mentally kicking themselves for not noticing him sooner and judging from the looks on the Gryffindor's faces, they did too. "Now, what are four young Gryffindor's and two Slytherin's, such as yourselves doing inside on a day like this?" He asked as Joseph had an idea.

"Well, we were-uh-just-uh…" Granger stuttered and Harry and Ron looked at Joseph to save them as he then gave them the 'I got this look.'

"See professor we were talking about this muggle board game I played with Harry when we lived in the Muggle world. It's called Dungeons and Dragons an RPG Tabletop game that me and Harry played a lot with Al and Elisa and on rare occasions Harry's cousin Dudley." Joseph covered for them as he smiled. "See I wanted to invite Hermione and Ron over during the summer to play it seeing as Hermione is a Mundane born witch and Ron could use a bit more of Mundane in his life." Joseph said as Hermione nodded.

"Yes! I never played it before so we were discussing when we could meet up and where to meet up at during the summer break." Hermione said as Ron nodded innocently.

"But your right Professor we need some fresh air on such a wonderful day who knows we may end up LARPing a bit and look like children while we're at it." Joseph said as Snape looked confused as he saw Nero there for a moment.

"LARPing Mr. Theo?" Snape as Joseph nodded.

"Yes Live Action Role Playing and not to be rude but RPG stands for Role Playing Game." Joseph explained covering for his friends.

"You ought to be careful," Snape drawled. 'People will think you're...up to something." Snape arched an eyebrow at them. Then without another word, his expression changed to a scowl and he quickly turned on his heel to walk away.

The six breathed sighs of relief when Snape rounded a corner and was no longer visible. "Phew! That was closed," Ron breathed, holding his chest where his heart was wildly beating. "I thought we were goners." He said as he was grateful for Joseph helping them.

"Any moments longer with Hermione covering us, and we would have been goners." Elisa said as she then looked to Hermione. "No offense intended." She said as she honestly didn't mean anything offensive from it.

"None taken." Hermione said as she didn't deny the truth.

"Regardless though what's important right now is what are we going to do to stop Snape." Al said as this has become a Marauders Organization mission now.

"We? As in the six of us?" Joseph asked incredulously looking between the four Gryffindor's.

They all remained silent for a moment, but then Harry nodded his head before he responded solemnly, "There's only one thing we can do. We go down the trapdoor. Tonight."

"Ok then I'll come up with a plan to get me out of the common room you guys be ready to get me and Elisa with the Invisibility cloak ok." Joseph said as Harry nodded.

"Will do." Harry said as the group parted ways as Joseph walked away with Elisa but the two as they walked made a small sinister smirk as no doubt Master Therion was going to be making an entrance for the Philosopher Stone Tonight.

(Scene Break that Night Daphne)

Daphne was going over the data from HQ as she saw from Harry Al's report that they were going to move in on the Philosopher Stone. Daphne knew Master Therion could use that somehow but she also knew he wasn't interested in eternal life or gold so why did he want it. She may have to look at a worldwide standpoint to figure it out. But she then saw with the reports were two letters of recommendation for recruitment as she knew who they were for and knew Harry and Al must trust those two young First Year Gryffindor friends.

"Hopefully they can aid in our war somehow." Daphne said as she knew they needed all the help they can get against the Black Lodge.

(Meanwhile Gryffindor Tower)

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Al climbed down the steps as Ron held the cloak as they were in normal clothing. Al herself was back in her normal garb as well glad to be out of those stuffy robes at long last. As they descended the steps they heard croaking as they looked and saw a familiar toad. "Trevor." Harry said as Al looked to the pet toad.

"Should I make fried toad red neck style?" Al asked hoping to scare the toad off somehow.

"Shh." Hermione shushed her as if Trevor was here Neville may be nearby.

"Shh Trevor go on you should be here!" Ron whispered as Trevor didn't budge as from the chair Trevor was on Neville showed up.

"Neither should you." Neville said as he looked to the four. "Your sneaking out again aren't you?" Neville asked as Harry looked.

"Now Neville listen we were just." Harry tried to explain but Neville cut them off.

"No! I won't let you you'll get Gryffindor into trouble again." Neville said as he looked to his housemates. "I-I'll fight you." He said as he then took an untrained sloppy combat stance for what a man being mugged would take against a mugger.

"Oh forget this." Al said walking up to Neville and tapping his forehead causing Neville to freeze up from a Petrificus Totalus charm and in turn fall to the ground out for a good amount of time for the group to act fast. Ron and Hermione looked shocked to Al as they did not expect her to do that or even pull it off. "What?" She asked as Ron looked.

"How… did you do that?" He asked as Al glared.

"I'm a Grimoire I thought we've been over this already." Al said as that made sense considering she was a Grimoire with a physical form it should be no surprised she can easily cast spells.

"Well saves me the time then I suppose." Hermione said as she was going to do the spell herself as well.

"You know." Ron began as he gulped a bit. "You're a little scary sometimes the two of you brilliant but scary." Ron said as he did not want to ever get on Al's bad side at any point in time.

"Let's go." Harry said as he faced Dagon one time so he didn't think there could be anything scarier than an incomplete Elder God.

(Later in the halls)

Joseph and Elisa were walking about the barely lit halls of Hogwarts looking for their group as they should have been here already. "Dammit where are you guys?" Joseph asked as Elisa looked around.

"They may have ran into trouble on the way out." Elisa said as they wondered the hall.

"Joseph, Elisa." Harry's voice whispered as the two looked to the source as Elisa ended up having her pony tail slap her in the face as she sputtered a bit from that before removing the hair from her mouth. This gave Harry enough time to run down the corridor toward her, panting for breath.

"Sorry," Harry wheezed when he approached his friends. "We ran into a little issue. Neville actually decided to stand up for himself and the worst bloody time." Harry said as Joseph understood.

"No problem I already ran the math if we don't hurry we'll be too late." Joseph said as Harry understood.

When the four arrived at the third-floor corridor, Joseph scanned the area for Weasley and Granger, but he couldn't spot them. Suddenly, Ron Weasley's head appeared out of nowhere as Joseph and Elisa nodded to him. Ron quickly motioned for them both to get under the Cloak. So, Harry, Joseph, and Elisa did as they were told. Good thing too, because seconds later, Peeves rounded the corner. He must have heard their feet move from trying to situate themselves because he called, "Who goes there?"

The six first years, under the Invisibility Cloak, froze. They had come so close only to be thwarted by a pest like Peeves. Joseph made a gesture to follow his lead no doubt anticipating Peeves showing up during their little scheme for the stone.

"Should call Filch, I should," Peeves taunted. "Specially, if there's somethin' a-creepin' unseen." He said as Joseph then silently cleared his throat here.

"Peeves!" Joseph said in a hoarse, low voice that could even make him sound like a Bloody Baron clone. A hand reached out to cover his mouth, but Elisa quickly slapped it away. Clearly, no one was catching onto his plan save for Harry, Al, and Elisa. "Peeves! You will answer when the Bloody Baron calls you!" Joseph called a little louder this time in the same deep, hoarse voice. It was then that the three Gryffindor's figured out what Joseph was doing.

"So-so sorry your bloodiness," Peeves stammered, turning around in circles with his face hidden behind his hands. It was clear he was looking for the Bloody Baron while trying not to see him at the exact same time. "My mistake-my mistake. Please forgives old Peevesies for this little joke." Peeves said as Joseph in turn remained quiet with his eyes on Peeves for a moment. It was almost enjoyable watching the poltergeist squirm. Ron nudged Joseph in the arm after he had been quiet a little too long.

"Now, Peeves, I have business in this part of the castle tonight," Joseph pretending to be the Bloody Baron continued. "I don't want you interfering...again. So, stay away. I think we both remember the last time…" He said as even Joseph knew of what happened the last time from his fellow Slytherin's.

Peeves squealed and his face with his hands. "Yes-very well, your bloodiness. Peevesies remembers a little too well," he said as he rubbed at his bottom. "Peevesies will leave now, your bloodiness. Peeves hope-hopes your business goes well. Peeves will not bother. No, he will not." The poltergeist quickly zoomed away in the opposite direction of the First Year Quintet.

The group stood there frozen for a moment until they were sure that Peeves couldn't hear them. Then Joseph bent over and started to cough though he was faking it honestly. He grasped at his throat, which he did to make it seem as it was sore from talking so low before puberty took full effect on him. Harry gently patted his best friend's back. But it was Ron that shocked her. "That...was...brilliant!" Ron gasped in shock at what Joseph just did for them.

"Next time we need to do that you guys are on you own." Joseph snapped but was glad he could help.

"Don't worry hopefully we won't have to." Joseph said as he looked. "Now let's hurry we're short on time after all." Joseph said as they had to get the stone before the thief can get to it before them.

So, they walked silently under the Invisibility Cloak until they reached the door the door Al had snuck into months ago. As they came to a stop, Ron accidentally trampled on both Al and Hermione's feet. Both girls shared an annoyed groan when Hermione pulled out her wand to unlock the door.

 _"Alohamora!"_ Hermione whispered as then there was a small click and the door unlocked. She reached for the door handle when Harry reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"If any of you want to go back now, I won't blame you...any of you," Harry whispered glancing specifically at his two longtime best friends in Slytherin. "You're more than welcome to take the Invisibility Cloak and go return to your dormitory, me and Al can go the rest of the way." Harry said as he looked to his group of friends. It was then that Ron spoke up first to their rag tag team of misfits.

"Don't be stupid mate," Ron responded. "We've made it this far, haven't we?" Ron said as he looked Harry ready to roll.

"Ron's right, Harry, Al." Hermione piped in. "We're coming." Hermione said as she wasn't going to let her friends walk into danger alone especially since Al was an age old Grimoire and the book worm can never turn down a book with knowledge.

"What you're going to go in alone mate? We always did everything together ever since we were eight Harry you're not going in without me." Joseph said patting Harry's shoulder.

"I will also come Joseph may be smarter then all of us but he rarely sees when he bites off more than he can chew." Elisa said as those events have happened many time before.

Not questioning her any further Harry ended up smiling happy to have made so many good and close friends. Harry then reached out and twisted the doorknob, opening the door. It slowly creaked open and the four Gryffindor's and two Slytherin's pushed themselves inside. They were sure to quickly shut the door behind them. For a moment, they remained pressed against the door, remembering their last welcome to the room, but all four of them were shocked to find Fluffy laying down on the floor and not madly barking. Instead, there was an oddly calming tune being strummed.

Ron moved to take a step forward, but Leila and Harry held him back. "Hang on, he's-he's snoring," the Weasley boy observed as low rumbled emitted from the large creature in front of them.

"Well music does sooth the savage beast." Joseph said pointing to the harp that was playing right now.

"If the harp's playing, then that means Snape's already been here and put a spell on it," Harry groaned.

"You probably also could have guessed that from the open trapdoor too." Al said pointing at the ground, several inches from one of Fluffy's paws.

"Great." Elisa said as they had to move before Fluffy woke up.

Harry groaned again before he ripped the Invisibility Cloak off the Quintet as he muttered to himself while he quickly rolled the tight and then stuffed it in his back jeans' pocket. Harry then motioned for Al, Hermione, Joseph, Elisa, and Ron to follow him. The six first years drew closer to the trapdoor...and Fluffy. They all stopped and gathered around the trapdoor and looked down inside. They couldn't see anything except darkness. Whatever was down there was going to remain a secret until they went down there.

Fluffy snored and then exhaled warm air onto the children. "Ugh, doggy breath," Ron groaned. Just then drool dripped from Fluffy's mouth and onto Ron's jumper. "Ugh...and he drooled on me. Disgusting." Ron attempted to wipe the huge glob of drool from his shoulder, but the goop only seemed to stick to his sweater.

"I don't know looks good on you mate." Joseph joked as Ron glared at the jokester Snake.

"Alright, listen up," Harry said he and Al glancing between Hermione, Joseph, Elisa, and Ron. Ron stopped picking at the slobber and wiped his hand against his jeans before he made eye contact with Harry. "I'll go first with Al." Harry told them. "Don't follow until both Al and I give you a sign. If something bad happens or only one or none of us don't you a sign, you get yourselves out. Got it?" Harry said as he was going to make sure everyone got out safe before he, and Al start fighting their way out as a Magius.

Joseph, Elisa, Hermione, and Ron all nodded their heads. Harry nodded his in return before he looked around the room rather curiously. "Hang on. Does it seem a bit quiet to you?" He asked as Al also took notice to the odd silence that arrived.

The six listened carefully for a moment when Al realized what happened. "The harp stopped playing." Al said as they all freaked out a bit.

Another glob of drool fell on Ron. This one fell on his head and ran down his face. He spluttered as he wiped the goop from his face so that he could breathe properly. And before anyone could tell Ron otherwise, he complained rather loudly, "Ugh! Yuck! He did it again!"

Fluffy then opened one eye and looked directly at Al as Joseph and Elisa yelped a bit in response. Al backed away torts Harry ready to form as Joseph and Elisa backed away torts there friends in false fear. "What now?" Ron asked with fear evident in his voice.

"Joseph do your thing." Harry said as Joseph looked shocked by this.

"Fine but if it kills me keep Draco away from my funeral and make sure my entire funeral is a celebration of my life like a big bash money is not an object." Joseph said as he then gulped as Elisa hid behind him.

"Don't die." Elisa whispered as Joseph walked torts Fluffy as it looked at him as the Dog didn't attack but it was on the defensive. The closer Joseph got to it the more it backed up barking and yelping at Joseph as if to keep him away.

"Wow animals really do hate him." Ron said as he should probably bring him over to the burrow it would make pulling the gnomes out a thing of the past for him.

"Guys get into the trapdoor now." Joseph said as he kept his eyes on the alpha head of Fluffy. "NOW!" Joseph yelled as the five nodded as they each jumped in one at a time not knowing how long Joseph can keep the Cerberus away.

One by one the six entered as Joseph now had Cerberus to the corner of the room as it now had nowhere else to back away to as it looked ready to pounce like a cornered animal. When Joseph saw his friends were safe he ran to the trap door as he counted to five until Cerberus went back at them but alas Joseph slid on the ground and got into the trap door as Fluffy tried to attack them.

Joseph and his friends all yelled as they fell downward and in turn landed on a large amount of black vines and plants as Joseph looked around. "Blimey lucky these plants were here." Ron said as Joseph, Al, and Elisa were wide eyed.

"Nobody move a muscle." Al said as she looked to the place around them.

"Why?" Ron asked as soon the vines began to wrap around them as the guys were wide eyed.

"Ok I've seen enough of Dudley's Hentai to know where this is going." Joseph said as Harry was wide eyed.

"Wait what?" Harry asked as Joseph looked.

"I found the stash during his birthday last year not one of my favorite ways of finding out he's going through puberty." Joseph said as Ron looked.

"It's, better you don't know Ron." Hermione said as she knew what Joseph was talking about.

"Stop moving all of you." Hermione said to the struggling group. "It's, devil's snare you all have to relax or it will only kill you faster." Hermione said as Joseph saw this.

"Ok sounds simple enough." Al said as Joseph and Elisa agreed.

"Kill us faster?! Oh now I can relax!" Ron called out as Joseph looked.

"Ron imagine the most fun and relaxing thing you have done in your life thus far focus on it and you will be fine you will survive!" Joseph called as Ron looked.

"Ok fun and relaxing no problem." Ron said as Joseph nodded.

Soon Hermione sunk into the vines followed by Joseph, Elisa, and Al. "Hermione! Joseph! Elisa! Al!" Ron called all four while Harry was silent.

"Wait I still have my contract with Al." Harry said as he still felt the bond.

"Yeah I'm down here Harry!" Al called as Ron and Harry were surprised by this.

"Relax trust us!" Hermione called as soon Harry did so as Ron saw this.

"Harry!" Ron called out as he was now alone.

(With the others)

Joseph had taken out his journal and was doing math as Harry saw this. "HE's not relaxing is he?" Harry asked as Hermione looked.

"No." Hermione said as then Joseph looked.

"Yeah I got this." Joseph said as he had his wand out. "First to avoid a migraine… SHUT UP RON OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Joseph yelled out which surprisingly, that worked to shut him up. "Next a spell since these puppies hate light." Joseph said as he got his magic spell ready. _"Lumos Solem!"_ Joseph invoked as he sent a powerful light to perforate the darkness and caused the Devil's Snare to shrivel.

Seconds later, Ron was screaming once again, but not because he was being eaten by a giant plant, but because he free-falling through the air. Ron on landed much like Harry did on the ground which made him groan in pain. Joseph sighed and walked over to him and reached out a hand to help him up. Ron looked at Joseph rather hesitantly with his hand hovering over Joseph's. "You're not really gonna kill me, are you?"

"Nope but it did shut you up. In fact a part of me was wagering that the thought I'd kill you would help you relax. I was wrong." Joseph joked as he gripped his hand on Ron's before she helped pull him up to stand back up.

Ron stretched his arms out and then brushed the dirt from his jumper. "Phew! Lucky we didn't panic!" he announced.

"Really? We?" Al scoffed as she looked to Ron on his words of bull shit. But Harry nudged Al's side with his elbow, which was her cue to stop. Joseph rolled his eyes before he glanced up to where they fell down from.

"Well no going back now." Joseph said as he looked up above.

"Yes only way now is to go forward." Elisa said as Harry then took the lead of things down here.

So, Harry led them down a corridor. The further they walked down it, the louder a strange sound seemed to grow. Joseph and Elisa lagged behind as Joseph looked sadly upon Harry and Al as he stayed out of Ron and Hermione's view as Elisa took Joseph's hand in a comforting squeeze knowing the Outer Great Ones cruelty even to their own half human offspring.

The Quintet came to a stop outside an old wooden door. "Do you hear something?" Hermione asked curiously as they all looked around on this.

"Good I wasn't the only one hearing it." Joseph said as Al looked around also.

"Maybe it's a ghost," Harry suggested.

But Ron shook his head before he cupped his hands around his ear and pressed against the door. "I don't think so, mate," Ron started. He bit his bottom lip for a moment and squinted his eyes, listening carefully to whatever was on the other side of the door. "It sounds like wings." Ron said as Al growled at this information.

"If Hagrid put another bloody creature..." Al started but before she could finish her statement, Ron opened the door. They paused for a moment, but when nothing attempted to attack them they walked into the room, with Ron leading the way.

Inside, were brightly colored jeweled, birds flying about freely. Al reached up to touch one, but if flew a little beyond her reach. Thankfully, Harry managed to get his hands around it. He brought it down for Al and Joseph to see, but when he opened his hand it flew back above their reach.

"Curious." Hermione stated attempting to touch one, but it flew higher before she could touch it. "I've never seen birds like this before." Hermione said as she looked around to the 'birds.'

"That's because they're not birds," Harry responded as he had gotten a good look at them.

"They're keys/" Joseph said in amazement. "It's a charm. Probably Flitwick, I'm guessing." Joseph said as he remembered this class on the subject of enchantments and what not.

"Meaning I have to be sure to thank Professor Sprout for nearly dying back there." Ron muttered sarcastically.

"And let's not forget about Hagrid and Fluffy,' Elisa added as they were all lucky to have Joseph that animals are practically terrified of him.

"How could anyone possibly forget about them?" Ron groaned which made Al softly smile. If they weren't in grave peril, she almost would say that she was enjoying herself.

Hermione huffed as she folded her arms across her chest. "Who cares which professor did what. I want to know, what are the keys for?" She asked as she didn't like being left unaware of things.

Harry was the one with the answer. "I'll bet that one of them fits that door over there." Harry pointed across the room at another old wooden door that most of them had missed.

Ron was the first to run over to the door, nearly running into an old broom that hovered midair. The Weasley boy jiggled the handle of the door. "It's locked!" he called to them before he pulled his wand out and shouted, _"Alohamora!"_ But nothing happened. Ron jiggled the handle again. "Damn. It's still locked. It was worth a shot though." Ron said as Al sighed at this stupid tactic.

"Why didn't they use that spell on the first door?" she groaned referring to the lock which Alohamora wasn't effective. "But no, they had to use a spell that all first years learn. They were just asking for someone to find Fluffy that way." Al ranted as it was like asking for disaster to strike.

"Never mind their methods," Hermione stated while looking to her friend though partially agreeing with Al's statement. "We've got to figure out which key will open that door." She glanced upwards and shook her head. "There's got to be thousands of them flying around up there." Hermione said as Harry looked to his Grimoire.

"Can you undue the lock Al?" Harry asked as Al looked.

"Sure just tell me when you want whatever alert spells there are here to go off as the entire school and Dumbledore realize what we're doing." Al said as she was being cautious about this plus every time the formed there Magius form they shoot out a detectable burst of magic that can be traced if they're not careful.

Ron got down on his knee and examined the lock. "I think we're looking for a big old fashioned one," Ron said. "Probably about this big and rusty like this handle." Ron said as he examined the rusty keyhole in question.

Each member of the quartet glanced upward toward the vaulted ceiling and the shimmering keys overhead. Al could hardly keep track of the ones she attempted to rule out. They always seemed to come back into her viewpoint and then she was never sure if she had already ruled them out or not. Thankfully, Harry, with his Seeker-like reflexes and eyesight spotted it. They key hobbled about a bit as it flew due to its broken wing.

Ron motioned for Harry to walk to the broom. He did, but he shook his head. "It's too simple," Harry offered. "None of the other ones were this simple to figure out." Harry said as something felt off about this.

"Well, technically the Devil's Snare was," Granger retorted knowingly before throwing a somewhat shady glance toward Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes and ignored Hermione. "Oh, go on, Harry." Ron encouraged. "If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest Seeker in a century!" Ron said as Joseph then cleared his throat on that statement. "Sorry ONE of the TWO younger Seeker's in a century." Ron corrected himself as Joseph smiled at his standing ovation.

"Way to feed his developing Ego Ron." Elisa taunted as they all looked back to Harry as basically either of the two seekers Harry or Joseph would chase down the key on the broom.

Harry then mounted the broom but when he did he was barely atop the broom when the keys began to scatter much faster throughout the room. Harry zoomed through the air, weaving his way through keys that seemed like they were trying to attack him. His Seeker skills were definitely to his benefit as it made it easier for him to focus on getting the one key they needed. They watched as Harry pushed himself into a standing position on the broom, just like he had done at the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match.

"What he's doing it again?!" Al called as Joseph cheered.

"Go Harry!" Joseph cheered as everyone glared at Joseph. "Sorry." Joseph said as he was just trying to lighten the mood here.

Harry was being attacked by the keys as he kept his eyes on the rusty old key chasing it down. Soon Harry got it as he then held it tight. "He got it! He got it!" Ron called as Harry flew down torts the Quintet.

"Catch the key!" Harry called as he threw it to Joseph who caught the key and then used the key in question. Ron, Hermione, Joseph, Elisa, and Al quickly ran inside and ducked as Harry flew into the room before Granger shut the door behind them. Harry crash landed to the ground with a grin on his face.

"We made it." Joseph said as Al did a playful smack to her master Harry.

"Ok what is next then?" Elisa asked as they still haven't gotten to the stone in question.

The new room was dark. But once they walked further into it, the torches lit and spilled a dim light into the cavernous room. Only, it wasn't a normal looking room. It was actually quite strange and unwelcoming. Broken shards were scattered along the perimeter of the room and giant figures loomed across the room. "I don't like the look of this. I don't like this at all." Hermione muttered as they drew closer to the statues as Joseph took notice to the way they were set up.

"Is it just me or does this look like an oversized Chess Board?" Joseph asked as he looked at the entire room.

"Looks like a graveyard to me." Harry said as then Ron spoke up on this.

Ron glanced around the room quizzically, with squinted eyes for a moment before he gasped. "Joseph is right this is no graveyard, mate. It's a chessboard!" He called out as Al looked around seeing what this meant.

"We have to play to get across." Al said as she realized who set this trial up. "McGonagall." Al muttered to herself before Joseph stepped up as he smirked.

"My time to shine." Joseph said as he may not have experience much of Wizard Chest but he was the 6 time reigning champion of the local Chess tournament back home in London Surrey.

"Wait but." Ron began as he knew he could do this but Harry cut him off.

"Ron you could never beat Joseph in Wizard Chest out of all of us he has the best shot at pulling us all through." Harry said as Joseph then took charge as his entire demeanor changed to a calculative cold chess player true to his Slytherin House name.

"Harry, you take the empty bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the queen-side castle. Elisa you're the King's side castle. Al and Ron you two are knights and as for me… I'm going to be a King." Joseph said as everyone got ready to move.

The six first years then stood there waiting for what was going to happen next. White always made their move first, so the opposing side's piece moved up the board toward them. "You don't suppose this is quite like real Wizard's Chess, do you?" Hermione asked a bit scared of getting killed.

Joseph then stretched his shoulders a bit as he then cracked his neck before releasing a very audible and ominous breath as he then opened his eyes and glared at the opposing side.

The quartet looked to each other, unsure. "There's one way to find out." Al offered as she knew Joseph was there best chance at winning.

"Let us begin." Joseph said in a cold calculative tone as he glared. "And this entire game is just a formality because… I've already won." Joseph said as he had always said that to scare his opponent and it even worked sometimes. "Pawn 4 to D-5." Joseph commanded in an authority tone and in turn the pawn responded and moved to the spot in question.

Soon the white pawn took the black pawn destroying it as Joseph then smirked at this. "He's testing the waters." Al said to Hermione from her Knight spot as it was clear that Joseph had a plan.

Thankfully, Joseph had also been thinking ahead when he sacrificed one of their pieces to test the waters, because now Hermione was open to take one of the opposing pieces which Ron called a bishop. Hermione walked toward the bishop and it toppled over. She stepped over some of the shards before stepping into its square. She then looked back at Joseph and nodded.

The game continued turn after turn. They lost several more pieces and the white pieces showed them absolutely no mercy, which completely made sense given that McGonagall had designed this task. But Joseph responded with the same lack of mercy as he also made sure none of his friends were sent into battle unless needed. It was clear that Joseph had the skill and cunning to challenge even the most renowned of Chess Player as they saw how every so often Joseph would spin a black King piece in his hand when contemplating a possible move. Joseph was quite impressive when it came to chess, he always seemed to be a step ahead, which was good for them as it was clear he was many moves ahead of his opponent trumping every possible plan they came up with to stop them.

The game suddenly slowed down until it came to a standstill. The white queen turned to face Ron with her blank face. Ron looked back at them before he turned back and around and muttered to himself. "What's going on?" Hermione asked as Joseph was contemplating longer then he would have liked to admit here.

"I won't do it I won't sacrifice Ron." Joseph said as he looked to Ron who heard this.

"What?" Ron asked as he was surprised Joseph wouldn't do that but why.

"Why what happens if we sacrifice Ron?" Elisa asked Al saw this.

"The King will be left open when the Queen gets the white side stuck in check Harry will be open to place the King in Checkmate." Al said as Ron was shocked to hear Joseph was risking victory for him like that.

"Joseph can you think of another way!?" Hermione called as Joseph looked at his hand which was shaking bad and saw his reflection in the floor as it flashed to another which he looked away.

"There isn't another way is there?" Harry asked as he saw how Joseph was silent on this one. Harry forgot Joseph with all of his friends here had given the White Pieces a major handicap and in turn it was now biting them all in the rear end like Fluffy.

"I'll think of something." Joseph said as Ron saw Joseph was hesitating so in response Ron acted instead of Joseph.

Ron shook his head before he acted though. "Do you want to stop Snape from stealing the Stone or not?" He growled at Joseph as Joseph glared at him.

"I'll think of another way just give me some time!" Joseph argued as Ron wasn't going to give Joseph that time since they didn't have that time to spare right now.

"Knight to H-3!" Ron called as Joseph was wide eyed.

"Ron don't!" Joseph called but it was too late the Knight moved as Joseph fell to his knees in shock as Elisa wanted to move but she knew they were still playing the game here.

The Knight advanced to the spot in question as Joseph was wide eyed in shock and Al looked away giving Ron her absolute respect as Harry clenched his fists while Hermione looked away not wanting to see what will happen.

"Check!" Ron's voice reverberated through the room as everyone then watched what was to happen next to the young Weasley. The Queen then began to move as Joseph stood still unable to form a cohesive thought of response as the Queen came closer and closer to Ron.

Harry saw this as he knew he had all his friends to thank for making it this far but he didn't want to lose them like this either. As the White Queen grew closer to Ron Joseph could only hope Ron would make it out of this alive.

Seconds later, his screams filled the air along with the sound of an explosion. Without looking, Al knew the queen had taken him. Hermione's screams echoed through the room. "Ron!" Harry called as Joseph yelled in anguish at this as Hermione looked ready to move.

"Hermione stay put!" Joseph roared as he wanted to return the favor but he wasn't going to dishonor Ron's sacrifice either.

"He's right we're still playing," Harry reminded Granger. "You'll waste a move and then she'll take Al next." Harry said as Joseph then nodded to Harry to do so. Harry then walked over the King as he then stood before it as he glared at the King. "Checkmate." Harry announced as soon everyone watched the king drop his crown at Harry's feet in defeat.

Everyone ran over to Ron as Elisa and Al checked him and saw he was still breathing. "He's alive." Al announced as everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Hermione stay with him ok and then get to the owlery and call Dumbledore." Elisa said as she stood up.

"Yeah if I know one thing if Snape helped but the protection on the stone then the last test is something from him… that's where I come in." Joseph said as he and Elisa were the top potion makers in their individual classes after all.

"Come on… we should move." Al said as they had to stop Snape or whoever was trying to steal the stone.

The four then raced down to the door on the opposing side of the room and as one thing they agreed on, there taking down the thief themselves even if they lose that fight.

The four soon spotted another door at the end of a long corridor. A terrible odor intensified as they got closer and closer to the door. Once they were at the door, Harry stopped and listened through it. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and glanced at Joseph. "I don't hear anything." Harry said as Joseph then listened in next.

"Neither do, I." Joseph said as Harry then shrugged and opened the door.

The stench nearly knocked them off their feet. They pulled their shirts over their noses to help block out the pungent odor. In the middle of the floor lay a troll, even larger than the one from Halloween, but it was knocked-out cold with a giant lump on his head. Joseph and Elisa walked through the room with Harry and Al as they looked around the potion room.

They had to climb over one of the troll's legs. Harry climbed up first and then helped Al, Joseph, and Elisa across. "I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry said matter-of-factly and Al rolled her eyes on that.

"Not like it could beat us." Al said as they took down the troll easily before once Hermione was safe from the grey idiot. That had been the easiest trial thus far, but only because someone had done it before them. Harry then opened the door to the next room as they all climbed on through to the next room on their journey.

Together they all crossed the threshold into the next chamber. Once they were all inside, purple flames shot up blocking the doorway behind them and black flames shot up blocking the doorway before them. Harry picked up a scroll and read through it as they soon walked over to the table in question as they found it had seven bottles lined up on it as well as a scroll of paper lying next to them. Harry handed the scroll to his friend Joseph.

"He's playing your song." Harry joked as Joseph took the scroll and began reading.

Joseph unrolled it finding it looked like a poem at best and in turn read aloud:

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins, once you taste them though different at first sight_

"You need to tell me what it means, Leila. Can you figure that out for me?" Harry asked as Joseph was re-reading it as Harry saw he was already working on it.

"Seven bottles. One to go forward, one to go back, two nettle wines, and three poisons." Joseph said as he looked at the seven bottles as he was already working out the riddle. "The first clue says that the poison is always to the left of the nettle wine. The last clue says that the second left and second right are twins. The only liquid that has a twin is the nettle one. So...the first bottle is poison, the second bottle is wine, the fifth bottle is poison, and sixth bottle is wine." Joseph said as he looked upon the poison for a second tempted to drink it to try once more to stop what was to come but decided against it for now.

"Alright, the second clue says that the bottles on the ends are different. We already know that one of them is poison. We've accounted for both of the wines. Meaning that the last bottle is one of the potions we're looking for. The clue also says that it won't help us going forward...meaning that the last bottle will help you get back." Joseph said as he used that large brain of his to work through the old scrolls riddles.

"So, one of these is a poison and the other will help you for forward. Now for the third clue: neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides. Well, vial number three is the smallest of them all, meaning it can't hold poison and we've already figured out the backward potion and the nettle wines. Number three. It's number three Harry." Joseph said as he was done as Al was impressed by Joseph's cunning.

Joseph then took the last potion as he knew it would help their friends get back as Elisa took it. "I'll get these to the others, Harry, Al, Joseph you three go on ahead." Elisa said as she then gave Joseph the subtlest of looks the one he knew meant that the 'other guy,' has to appear against Voldemort again.

"Ok… come on Harry." Joseph said as he made sure his heir ring was secured on his middle finger knowing that it will drive Voldemort nuts seeing it on him.

The three began to go down the path as Al and Harry both glowed as they soon merged into their Magius form as they weren't going to let Snape do as he pleases now. Joseph put the cloak over his form as he stayed close to Harry no doubt for a surprise attack as needed.

As they entered the chamber, Harry saw who was there and gasped in shock as Al was also shocked by this. It wasn't Snape standing in front of them. No, it was Professor Quarrel as Joseph chose to stay close to Harry on this run.

"You?" Harry scoffed. "N-no. It can't be. Snape-he-he was the one…"

Quarrel threw his head back and laughed. "He does seem to be the type, doesn't he?" Quarrel spoke, his tone clear and no hint of stutter in his voice. "Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-st-stuttering Professor Quarrel?" Quarrel said as he used the fake persona he had as a taunt to Harry's stupidity was still nursing the injury he got from Harry earlier who was now in the form he took before the other dark being showed up.

Joseph under the cloak moved to wall to get a good strike in as he knew something wasn't right about this. "But that day during the Quiddich match Snape tried to kill me…" Harry said as he walked to the side a bit trying to make sense of this as Josephs saw Harry walk the opposing side.

"No he tried to kill you Harry!" Al said from next to Harry's head pointing an accusing black paw finger at Quarrel.

"Yes your little Grimoire friend is right but if Snape's cloak had not caught on fire I would have succeeded even with Snape muttering his little counter curse." Quarrel countered as he glared at Harry who was shocked at what he called Al just now.

"How do you know about Al?" Harry demanded as he glared at Quarrel with hatred.

"It took a bit of digging mind you during the winter holiday but when I found evidence on the Grimoires well it all made sense to me." Quarrel said as Harry realized he almost condemned an innocent man for a crime he didn't commit.

"Snape was trying to protect me." Harry said as he was shocked to hear this information. "You let the troll in! Why?" Harry demanded as Quarrel glared.

"I knew you were a danger to me from the start you and your little friend Al Azif how a mud blood is apparently the most powerful Pureblooded Wizard in the world's last living descendant just popping up out of nowhere. It was odd and unheard of but then when I compared and contrast to his greatest creation the Necronomicon the world's strongest Grimoire next to one other it made sense he knew she would come back one day and was ready accordingly." Quarrel said as Harry glared at the one responsible for this.

"Snape was area of you from the start and went up to the third floor on Halloween not to get the stone but to head you off didn't, he!?" Harry demanded as he glared at Quarrel as Joseph was listening in on this.

"Yes and after the fact he never trusted me again." Quarrel said as it was clear a high stakes game was being played here.

"Well clearly you're not alone then! If that wraith from before is anything to go by!" Al called out glaring at Quarrel.

"That is true… I'm never alone." He said as he then looked to the mirror. "Now...what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the Stone and presenting it to my master. But how do I get it?" the man pondered. A hissing sound came from nowhere as Harry looked for the source

"Use the boy and his Grimoire." The Voice hissed as Joseph looked around for its owner knowing who it is.

Quarrel then cracked his neck and looked at Harry. "Come here, Potter NOW!" He called as Harry was on the defensive.

"I'm a Magius Quarrel you don't have any room to give orders." Harry said as he also saw Quarrel didn't have the stone either.

"No you fool you need something else to make him act." The voice hissed again as Joseph could hear it as well.

"How about we ditch the secrets then." Harry said as he looked around. "You know most of mine so how about I learn some of yours." Harry said as he was getting fed up with this unseen voice hissing like a snake. "I know your hear whoever you are so come out of the shadows and face me instead of hiding like a bloody coward!" Harry demanded as the voice had enough of Harry's impudent nature.

"Let me speak to him!" the voice hissed again as Harry smirked seeing this coward needed rely upon a host.

"Master, you are not strong enough," Quarrel begged as Joseph attempted to look around the room again. Still, he could not find the person.

"I have strength enough for this," the voice stated as they all watched as Quarrel carefully unwrapped the turban atop his head. Al found that a rather curious thing to do at a time such as this, but once the turban was removed she understood immediately.

They all saw in shock that on the back of Quarrel's head was a second face which shouldn't be there. The face was pale white, with red glaring eyes, and snake-like slits for nostrils. Both Harry and Al knew exactly whom they were looking at, but only Harry breathed the cursed name; Voldemort.

"Heh Voldemort, do I feel sorry for you." Harry taunted as he saw the decrepit state Voldemort was now current cursed in.

"Harry Potter we meet again." Voldemort hissed as he ignored Harry's taunt for now.

Voldemort opened his mouth and stretched his face, a rather uncomfortable sight to behold. "Yes, Potter," he hissed coldly glaring at Harry. "See what I've become? See what I must do to survive? I must live off another...as a mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something that conveniently lies in HIS pocket!" Voldemort called out as Joseph was shocked as he reached into his pocket and felt the stone they were all looking for was in fact there.

"Why do you need that I think you're getting the better deal here guy acts as your vessel and he feeds you a regular meal of Unicorn Blood and other needed food groups." Harry taunted as he then had one more as he knew Joseph was shocked to have the stone if the silent gasp was anything to go by. "And I can see why you need to do this to survive you know with the new big bad Dark Lord running around." Harry said as he smirked as Voldemort glared at Harry.

"That upstart Master Therion is no Dark Lord only I hold that rank of power!" Voldemort argued as Harry caught the chink.

"Yeah you think of Master Therion and he shows up or so people say he's already got one up on you there since they say your name and you appear." Al said as she was joining in on the taunting.

"I will deal with you in but a moment. Joseph Theo I know you're here. You cannot hide from Lord Voldemort." Voldemort called as Joseph only had one shot. Too bad Voldemort's Legitimacy skill isn't nearly as powerful as Josephs own Occulomency power.

Joseph then came out of the hood holding the stone in his hand as he looked to Voldemort. "Good now Joseph you seem to be a sensible type. You are after all in my Hogwarts House. Slytherins look out for their own, do they not? Bring me the Stone and you will not suffer, I promise you." Voldemort said as Joseph then smirked as he took out the stone showing it was in the hand with the heir Ring one which Voldemort recognized.

"That ring… where did you get it?" He asked as Joseph smirked as all the pieces falling right into place.

"I inherited it from my mother." Joseph said as he looked to Voldemort who got angry. "The ring of Salazar Slytherin am I right?" Joseph asked as Voldemort glared at the other heir before him. "It's been in my family for generations before you got your mitts on it by chance mind you but I think it went back to the right hands in the end." Joseph said as he smirked at Voldemort.

"You putrid muggle born there is only ONE heir to the great Salazar Slytherin and I AM HIM! Not you a putrid half blood or that upstart Dark Lord Master Therion!" Voldemort said as he remembered how Therion used the ancient tongue when they met in the Dark Forest the other night. "Now return what is mine!" Voldemort yelled out as he had Quarrel use his wand and hit Joseph with a spell.

" _CRUCIO!"_ They both yelled as Harry saw that Joseph was in pain as he cried out and fell to the ground heaving in pain.

"Joseph!" Harry called as Voldemort followed it up with a blasting curse which knocked Joseph to the pillar knocking him out cold.

"Now to take back what is mine and then deal with upstart Master Therion after I have the stone." Voldemort said as the stone in question was knocked to a different part of the room.

*Insert Demonbane OST I'm laughing at the beast

Soon a large mass of dark magical energies began to build up large amounts of energy before a dome appeared before in turn it burst out revealing Master Therion in person as he stretched his neck and breathed in as he then looked upon those gathered here. "I had felt something going on here, glad I chose to appear." Master Therion said as they were all shocked to see him here.

"Impossible!" Voldemort called out as Master Therion made a playful smile as he kneeled down taking the Stone in question.

"It's very possible and I'll be taking the stone now." Master Therion said as he held the stone in his hand.

"Hand it over!" Voldemort demanded as Master Therion chuckled.

"Now why should I?" He asked playing with his food. "As far as I see it's in my hand so if you can take it I may be inclined to give it." Master Therion taunted as Harry saw that Therion was edging Voldemort on.

"Are you challenging me?" Voldemort demanded as Master Therion.

"No it be pointless to face a weak pathetic little parasite feeding of the strong to look as if it was strong as well." Master Therion taunted as he allowed the stone to float in his hand by means of magic.

"Don't you dare taunt me boy." Voldemort called out as Master Therion chuckled.

"Does the truth hurt then?" Master Therion said as Voldemort was getting very angry at this foe.

Meanwhile Harry and Al were stuck in the possible collision of two dark Lords. "Who do we fight Al?" Harry asked as he looked to Al.

"I guess the winner but the problem is Master Therion will be the winner here." Al said as they tried to decide who to aid and who to defeat.

Master Therion chuckled as he then put the stone away and gestured for Voldemort to come. "If you believe yourself one of the two true heirs of Slytherin and wish for the stone then by all means fight come and fight me." Master Therion said as Voldemort then glared as he then made Quarrel draw his wand and aim at Master Therion.

" _Avada kadavra!"_ Voldemort invoked as the spell shot out as Master Therion yawned and to both Harry and Voldemort's shock he caught the spell as it was building up in his hand the more it came his way. Voldemort with his meat puppet was forced to cut the spell off as he was shocked and horrified to see Master Therion do the impossible.

"Oh are you done?" He taunted as he seemed to not have noticed. "Then allow me to return the favor." Master Therion said as he pointed the ball of green death energy at Voldemort before smirking and aiming it at Harry and released it.

" _ **Mystic Defense!"**_ Harry invoked as he blocked the spell just in time as Master Therion was then upon Voldemort's face in a flash.

"You never had to get up close like this with a foe now did you? Typical of you Merlinian and Morganian Wand holders relying on such an outdated arcane weapon like a wand to use your magic." Master Therion said as Harry then came at Master Therion.

" _ **SCIMITAR OF BARZAI!"**_ Harry invoked as he slashed at Master Therion who avoided the attack with ease as the blade vanished from Harry's hand.

Voldemort then saw his chance but Harry saw it and jumped away in time as Master Therion applauded the show before him. "I acquired what I had come for and know this Voldemort I hold no interest in announcing myself the true heir unless situations force my hand to take comfort in knowing your undeserved spot will not be taken so soon." Master Therion said as he stood next to the mirror and soon both Master Therion and the Mirror of Erised were both gone in a bust of magic.

*End OST

"Dammit he got away." Al called as Voldemort growled as he was angry furious even at this.

"We will meet again Therion and when we do I will have your head." Voldemort growled out as he then glared over to Harry and Al. "But first I will have the satisfaction of taking your head Harry Potter and with it claim your Grimoire as my own!" Voldemort yelled but soon Harry went for the exit. "Stop him!" Quarrel called out as soon he snapped his fingers summing walls of flames which blocked Harry's path to freedom. Harry could easily break through as he was simply caught off guard but then he looked to Voldemort.

"Why waist such power Harry Potter the Necronomicon contracted to you and you alone nothing short of death could undue it and for a Magius in this era… none can challenge you." Voldemort said attempting to corrupt Harry Potter. "With the proper training you can even bring back your parents with nothing but a wave of your hand." Voldemort said as Harry then glared at him. "I can show you how all I asked for in return is loyalty." Voldemort said as Harry had enough of him.

"You don't get it do you Voldemort." Harry said as he glared at Voldemort. "Your right I could if I wanted to and honestly I do want to… but I won't let their sacrifice for me be tarnished by teaming up with the likes of you." Harry said as he glared at Voldemort.

"Then why don't you don't you realize there is no good and evil." Voldemort began as Harry had a flashback to everything from when he met Joseph all the way to this moment. "There is only power and those too weak to seek it… but that power you have you didn't seek it now did you it chose you." Voldemort said as he looked to Al floating next to Harry's head. "Together the three of us can do extraordinary things just kneel before me." Voldemort said knowing a Magius could do things many thought mythical even feats of divinity.

"You don't get it Voldemort! There is such a thing as good and evil because in the end you can have all the power you want but eventually there WILL be someone whole take you down and put you 6 feet under!" Harry roared at Voldemort with rage in his eyes to the snake. "So if you're going to try and make me submit to you! Come and try because as far as I'm concerned your nothing more than a has been no less than that you were never a threat to begin with and I've faced Elder Gods before and let me just say it now you are just a small infant compared to them!" Harry roared taking a battle stance as Voldemort had enough of Harry's impudence.

"KILL HIM AND BRING ME THE NECRONOMICON!" Voldemort ordered Quarrel who then flew at Harry as Harry flew back and then grabbed Quarrels arm and threw him to the ground hard but Quarrel was screaming in pain more so then normal. AS he got up Harry and Al looked and saw the arm Harry had grabbed was turning to ash before his very eyes.

"Did you do this?" Harry asked Al who was just as lost and confused as Harry was on this.

"No I thought it was you." Al said as he looked to Harry.

"What kind of magic is this?!" Quarrel cried out as he saw his hand turn to ash and fall apart.

"Kill him you fool!" Voldemort roared out as Harry smirked.

" _ **MIRROR OF NICTORIS!"**_ Harry invoked as soon the two saw multiple Harry's made of illusions appeared.

"There he is!" Voldemort called pointing to a smirking Harry.

" _ **REAPERS SHADE!"**_ Harry invoked as soon he vanished as Voldemort used his Legitimancy to search for him but found he could not sense him.

"What's wrong can't read two minds in one?" Harry called from everywhere as he ran circles around Voldemort's vessel as he grabbed one Illusion after the other trying to find Harry.

"What's wrong Voldemort can't find a putrid half-blood?" Harry taunted as Voldemort glared.

"Impudent brat who do you think your talking to?" Voldemort demanded as Harry smirked next to him.

"Not Professor Snape at least he has a chance of scaring me." Harry said with a taunt as Voldemort was getting angry.

"Silence!" He roared as Harry was atop the wall ledge.

"What none of your victims were able to fight back much? Maybe that's why you're so weak you went after weaker people. Maybe you had some bad past that you're trying to make up for with being in control." Harry taunted as he grabbed a broken rock from the explosion spell. "Maybe the real reason you want to be immortal is because you're afraid to die." Harry taunted as Voldemort glared.

"Don't you try and analyze me boy!" Voldemort screamed as he then saw Harry appear as he threw a rock at Voldemort hitting Quarrel.

"Oh I don't need a diploma or a degree to figure you out Voldemort." Harry taunted as he kept at it wanting to make him squirm before vanishing to his Reaper Shade again. "The real reason you became a dark lord is because everyone considered you some kind of annoying pest or something am I right?" Harry taunted as Voldemort glared.

"I'm not hearing this." Voldemort said as he tried to figure out where Harry was but his voice was echoing in this hollowed room.

"Take a hint snaky your no pureblood savior you're just a psychopath with a lost mother complex and an inferiority complex." Harry continued as Voldemort glared.

"Shut up, shut up." He said as he was being lectured by a child of all things.

"I mean come on Snakes in the sky a group called 'Death Eaters,' that just screams you're afraid of dying." Harry said as Voldemort glared about using Quarrel as his head.

"Show yourself coward!" Voldemort roared out as Harry had one last shot to make.

"You're so pathetic Voldemort that you make me laugh." Harry finished as he then began to laugh at Voldemort as Voldemort was getting furious.

"Stop that!" Voldemort yelled out as Harry kept laughing at him.

"So you got a ring you got from somewhere and decided to become a Dark Lord? What couldn't make it as rich Pureblood or pawn it off to a store?!" Harry taunted as he laughed at Voldemort had Quarrel draw the wand once more.

"Don't, you dare laugh at, me!" Voldemort yelled as Harry kept going.

"What the truth hurts I find it hilarious!" Harry called out as now was time to finish it. _**"ATLATCH-NATCHA!"**_ Harry invoked as soon Voldemort was shocked to see his vessel was restrained my red magical web as Harry appeared no longer laughing while raising his hands to him.

"Ha-ha." Harry said as he then grabbed Quarrel and Voldemort's head as both of them felt the pain from it as soon the entire body turned to ash before crumping as dirt as Harry looked down upon him with his spell having been undone.

"…Joseph!" Harry called as he undid the transformation and found Joseph and saw he was still alive. "Joseph speak to me! Say something!" Harry called as Joseph moaned a bit.

"Something." Joseph joked as Harry sighed in relief to his friend being ok. "Harry Al next time we do something like this give me a warning or something ow." Joseph said as he was hurt but all in all he was in one piece. "Did we get the stone?" Joseph asked as he looked to Harry.

"No… Master Therion got it and Voldemort well." Harry said pointing to the robes left behind from Quarrel.

"Man what a letdown in my day Dark Lords actually could put up a fight even in that state they'll make anyone a Dark Lord these days." Al said as she was glad this was over for the time being.

None of them heard the rustling noise coming from behind them, they were too focused on having survived to pay much attention to the formation of dust in the air. But when Joseph finally caught a glimpse of it in his eyes, a blood-curdling scream escaped his lips. The dust formation was shaped exactly like the face on the back of Quarrel's head. Apparently, Voldemort wasn't quite finished with them. While he was no longer in his parasite form, he still had one final go at them. He shouted and hurtled his dust formation toward them as Joseph then acted as his eyes then glowed a topaz yellow as behind him the mark of Yog-Sothoth appeared as Voldemort saw the mark as it matched the mark of Master Therion and soon he was blasted back but to Harry and Al he had hit them head on knocking out both of the Gryffindor First Year Student out cold.

Joseph followed after exerting to much of his own magic on that as he fell down just before a set of heels was heard walking up to them. As the female figure looked it was none other than Nya as she smiled down upon Harry, Joseph, and Al.

"Quite a clever play you did Joseph using Elisa to act as Therion to cover your tracks after she got the others to safety." Nya said as she smiled at this. "But in the end this moment had went on not entirely as expected but still with the desired end result." Nya said as she looked down upon the boy and the demigod. "The-Boy-Who-Lived the-God-Slaying-Sword and The Cursed Child the Evil-Priest-to-a-Dark-God the origin points of the Light Lords and the Dark Lords I wonder what you two will accomplish in your final battle to come." Nya said as soon her face warped to that of what one would assume was a Greater Outer God as she smiled upon the tools of her greater grand scheme.

Soon Nya vanished as she knew others would be here soon but she wondered how long the Ministry will keep rejecting that Master Therion is real and how long it would take for people to realize he's stronger the Voldemort. Stronger… and far more terrifying with his grand end game created by herself and her trapped fellow Great Ones.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well next chapter is the Epilogue and before I begin I will say this story will have a sort of filler mini arc but don't worry about it I'll try and keep it short. Anyway leave a review as you leave and like I have always to you ja-ne.


	11. Chapter 10 Depart from Hogwarts

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Well here it is the end of Year 1 man I've been on a role with these Demonbane updates. Anyway please enjoy.

(Start)

Harry began to come around from his sleep to the sound of crunching as he tried to get his bearings and remember what he did last night. As he came to he looked about and saw Al in the bed next to him also waking up. Al was just as groggy as Harry was as he was surprised she wasn't knocked into her book form to await reforming her body.

It was then Harry heard a third voice as he looked and saw Joseph on the bed on his other side where Ron was between them as Joseph was coming to also. "Did anyone get the number of that bust?" Joseph asked as he held his sore head in pain.

"Joseph!" Ron called looking to Joseph as he smiled a bit.

"Oh my god did we die down there?" Joseph asked as he was clearly joking as Harry looked.

"No we got knocked out down there." Harry said as he looked to his friends.

"Yeah joy Moldy Butt pulled a fast one." Al said as she still remembered as she got up annoyed by this.

"Joseph are you ok?" Elisa asked with worry evident on her voice for Joseph.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Joseph said as he yawned a bit.

"Hey Ron how long have we been in here?" Harry asked as he looked to Ron on this.

"Two days now," Ron said nonchalantly surprising everyone.

"Wait Two days?!" Joseph called in shock as Al threw her pillow at Joseph.

"Quiet we are in the nurse's office!" Al called as she got up and stretched to get her bones back into place from her rest.

"Bloody Hell." Harry said as Voldemort must have hit him harder than they all thought. Harry then looked and saw the amount of get well cards on his bed side table as Al saw hers and sighed as she swore they looked more like love letters then any wellness card.

Harry then looked and saw a huge trove of Candy as Joseph looked as did Al and Elisa. "We split it 4 ways or six ways this time?" Joseph asked as he knew Hermione deserved some of this as well.

"Six ways." Harry said as the two then did a knuckle bump as Ron saw the candy here. Then Joseph held his fist to Ron as Ron looked confused.

"Well come on then." Joseph said as Ron looked very shocked. "We're friends aren't we?" Joseph asked as he looked to Ron.

"Y-yeah we are." Ron said as he did the knuckle bump as then he did the same with Harry. "Anyway I got to go I'll see you all later." Ron said as he then left to find Hermione to let them know the four were now ok and awake. Ron then stopped as he looked to Josepha and Elisa as he had to swallow his pride now after the entire first year at Hogwarts. "I-erm-I-uh-I just wanted to say that-erm-I-uh-I don't think either of you are evil." Ron said as he looked to Josepha and Elisa.

Elisa smirked and folded her arms across her chest. "Took you long enough." she scoffed. "What gave me away?" She asked as she smirked to Ron.

He refused to make eye contact with her. Instead, he stared down at the shoe twisting on the stone floor as he spoke. "Well-uh-most Slytherins wouldn't have done what you did down there." Ron said as Joseph then spoke up to ask his own question.

"And exactly what are you referring to?" Joseph asked as Ron then swallowed his pride.

"At the chess game and going after You-Know-Who. Anyone else would have just let me die there but instead you kept trying to figure out another way to win the chess game." Ron said as he knew how Joseph refused to sacrifice him to win the chess game as Ron made eye contact with two. His expression was apologetic and he seemed sincere. For the first time since Joseph and Elisa was sorted into Slytherin, he wasn't looking at them like they had some sort of plague. Not that his glance was anything special, but it was nice to not see hatred there.

"Hey your Harry's friend also so that makes you my friend so don't think I'll abandon a friend so easily." Joseph said as he smiled to his friend Ron.

"Anyway I'll see you all later ok." Ron said as he then took his leave as Joseph smiled a bit.

"Hey Harry, I better invite him and Hermione for a game of Dungeons and Dragons later." Joseph joked as Harry laughed a bit at Joseph's little joke as did Elisa.

Soon the door opened and the group saw none other than Dumbledore walk in as the four saw the old man walk in to greet them. "Madam Pomfrey tells me that you are well enough to be released." Dumbledore said as Joseph looked down as did Harry.

"Professor… the stone it…" Harry said as Dumbledore looked.

"It is unfortunate that the one called Master Therion has claimed it." Dumbledore said as he failed to see Joseph looked down in shame. "The stone is powerful and could very well be dangerous in his hands… but I feel that he won't use it right away more than likely test the waters first as it were." Dumbledore said as he honestly felt pity for Therion a victim of a curse to never know true death or eternal rest.

It seems Ronald took the liberty of opening your chocolate frog for you all." Dumbledore said as Harry looked to Dumbledore. "Presents from your many admirers I presume." Dumbledore said as Harry looked to Albus.

"Admirers?" Joseph asked as he saw his bed had some of those as well.

"What happened to you all between you, Quarrel, and Master Therion is a close kept secret so naturally everybody now knows." Albus said as Elisa chuckled as Al rolled her eyes.

"Great there goes secrecy." Al said as Albus looked.

"Well Ms. Azif I won't deny that I did find you being Abdul Alhazred's great granddaughter to be odd but when the Necronomicon is involved well it makes some sense." Albus said surprising Al who looked ready to Obliviate the elder wand holder. "Fear not no one save for us few here will be aware of this a secret like that is best to be kept under lock and key as it were." Albus said as Al eased up a bit.

"Anyhow my friend Nicholas and I had a chat and upon learning the Philosopher Stone is in Master Therion's hands now and the fact the Ministry reject his existence we agreed it be best to begin the search using different methods." He said as Albus looked. "Though you need not worry anymore of it Master Therion will be found and the stone reclaimed." Albus said as Harry and Al both disagreed on this major situation.

"If Master Therion does intend to test the waters he may be smart enough to know to do so in a place where any attempt at reclaiming it would cause an incident but also allow him to work unimpeded." Al said as she looked. "It be the smart thing to do because the Wizarding World is focused on the Statues of Secrecy being kept." Al said as she knew Master Therion knew how to use the law to his advantage.

"If I may professor?" Joseph began as he looked to Albus. "How was it that the stone came to my hands when we were down there?" Joseph asked as Albus looked between the four gathered.

"The Stone would only appear to those who wish to claim it, claim it but not use it." Albus said as Joseph then looked down a bit. "That is one of my more brilliant ideas." Albus said as Joseph then looked up.

"But sir… I DID want to use it I wanted to use it for the betterment of others not myself but that should have made it go to another!" Joseph argued as he knew deep down he was… he was a born monster.

"A peculiar thing then… perhaps you did not want to use it deep down even if it was for good intention… maybe the good intention you had intended was what brought it to your hands." Albus said as he was still suspicious of Joseph but now more along the lines he may be involved with Master Therion and not Voldemort.

"But… without the elixir… Flamel will die." Harry said as he looked guilty that now Master Therion had the stone.

"Yes… but he has enough of the elixir to make his final arrangements and one of them is to destroy the stone." Albus said as Harry looked to the window.

"Even without the stone… I have a hunch Voldemort will keep trying to come back." Harry said as he looked serious about this. "Whatever I did to do that to him I don't know exactly. But if and when he comes back I'll send him running again." Harry said as Joseph smiled at Harry.

"You do not fear him or his name?" Albus asked as Harry smiled a bit there.

"Why should I it's just a name owned by a coward trying to run away from Death." Harry said as he then looked at his hand. "And eventually Death will come to collect he just needs a little help." Harry said as he smirked at sending Voldemort to hell where he belongs.

"There is a reason why Quarrel couldn't bear to have you touch him Harry." Albus began as Harry looked. "It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you and that kind of act leaves a mark." Albus said as Harry looked.

"I knew it…" Harry said as Albus was surprised.

"You knew?" He asked as Harry looked.

"Not at first… but when I made my contract with the Necronomicon… I always felt like there was someone or something hovering over me shielding me, comforting me, and giving me strength when I need it." Harry said as he looked to his hand as he clenched it to a fist. "My mother used her own soul… to put a protective charm on me didn't she?" Harry asked as he always felt like she was just there somehow in a way he could never explain it to anyone else.

"She… loved me enough to sacrifice everything for me…" Harry said as Al then sat down next to Harry putting her hand on his to comfort him as Joseph patted his friends shoulder as well. "But… sometimes… love can be the most powerful magic… and the most terrifying also." Harry said as Albus looked confused.

"I've seen it happen before." Al said as she looked to Albus. "Sometimes Love can be twisted mistaken with obsession and most of all it can be used as a weapon of death to ones enemies." Al said as she looked down knowing she had a small hand in that a very long time ago. "Love is both the most powerful magic there is… and the most deadly and dangerous one as well." Al said as Albus looked to the four.

"But… I won't let it be used for evil never again." Harry said as he knew there are those out there who would abuse love to bend one to their will.

Albus was of course impressed at how mature Harry was as he then smiled to the two boys and patted their heads before taking his leave as Harry and Joseph looked to the four.

"Ok then let's start dividing the candy." Joseph said as Al looked.

"I call a good chunk of chocolate, peanut butter and the combo of the two." Al called as Albus left.

(Scene Break Great Hall)

Everyone was wearing hats as they were having there last feat of the year as Joseph was laughing at Draco with Elisa's aid as Draco was currently under the effects of one of the twins pranks. The Trap-transforming potion which turned him into a very feminine version of himself but without causing any permanent gender change on him.

Soon the sound of Minerva tapping her chalice was heard as when Professor Dumbledore stood, the Great Hall immediately grew quiet. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Another year has come and gone…" he started as he looked to the students in the great hall. "I hope those brains of yours are a little fuller than they were when you arrived. But fear not, you have a whole summer holiday ahead of you to empty them before next year." Albus joked a bit as his joke elicited quite a few chuckles from the student body.

"Now, as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. The points stand as follows: Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points, Hufflepuff with three hundred fifty-two, Ravenclaw with three hundred ninety-eight, and Slytherin with four hundred twenty-two points." Albus said as after the announcement that they Slytherins had placed first, the entire House erupted into cheers and shouts of joy. They stood up and hugged each other, celebrating their accomplishment. Even Joseph and Elisa joined in the fun, as Joseph clapped his hands a bit as Elisa smiled at their victory.

Harry and Al with Ron and Hermione looked dejected but they still managed to smile glad that if they were to lose to anyone they were glad it was to a close friend's Hogwarts house even though Gryffindor ended up at dead last this year.

For a moment, both Joseph and Elisa felt like this was their moment, but Dumbledore wasn't quite done with announcing the awards of the house cup. "Yes, well done Slytherin. Well done Slytherin," Dumbledore shouted above the Slytherin cheers. "However, recent accounts must be taken into even and I have a few last minute points to award." He said as the Slytherins' cheers were replaced by stunned expressions.

"Here we go." Joseph whispered as he looked to Elisa both were kind of smiling at what shocking change would come about. Joseph and Elisa both knew that their shenanigans with the Gryffindor's could very well cost them points and maybe even the House Cup. Now Joseph was only really ok with it if it was with Gryffindor since his best friends were in the mentioned house.

"First to Miss Hermione Granger…" Dumbledore began as he looked to Gryffindor table where Hermione was as everyone smiled to her on this new information. "For the cool use of intellect while others were in grave peril 50 points." Dumbledore awarded as everyone cheered for Hermione as even Al was getting in on this small victory of theirs like a consolation prize that makes losing a bit bearable at times.

"Second… to Mr. Ronald Weasley…" Dumbledore continued as everyone looked to Ron on this one. "For courage to take a sacrifice when other options were undesired to all I award 50." Dumbledore announced as everyone applauded Ron on this victory.

"Third to Miss Al Azif…" He continued as Al was taking a drink from her own chalice and did a spit take into Harry's face as everyone laughed at this. "For showing incredible courage to stand by her friend's side I award her 50 points." Albus said as everyone was congratulating Al as she tried to make it look like it wasn't a big deal which the muggle born called her out as a tsunadere.

"Fourth to Mr. Harry Potter…" Albus said as eyes were now on Harry for this one. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage I award Gryffindor House 60 points." Albus said as everyone was cheering one Harry for this as Harry smiled at this as Al threw a chocolate frog she was saving before Ron had gotten to it.

Joseph and Elisa saw the Slytherins begin shouting at the Gryffindor's and the Gryffindor's began shouting back.

But Dumbledore calmly commanded them to be silent. The Slytherins and Gryffindor's sat down at their respective tables and said nothing more, but that didn't stop them glaring at each other. The poor Hufflepuffs were caught in the crossfire between the Slytherins and Gryffindor's. Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands twice so that all eyes were on him. Joseph and Elisa quieted down as they listened on to the headmaster when he spoke up once more.

"Fifthly I would like to award points to…" Dumbledore paused for what seemed like an eternity before he finished with the first from Slytherin. "Joseph Theo, for an outstanding Chess game that Hogwarts has ever seen and showing his unwillingness to sacrifice those closest to him, using his mind to think outside the box from voice to Quiddich, and most of all using what many saw as a curse to aid his closest friends I award Slytherin house 60 points." Dumbledore awarded as Joseph blushed as bit as his housemates congratulated him a bit on the small victory.

"The Sixth person I would like to award points is Elisa Ulrich." Albus said as all eyes were on Elisa for this one. "For showing incredible loyalty to her friends and showing actions spoke louder than words I award to her 50 points." Dumbledore said as everyone was shocked as this meant that if the math is done right Gryffindor and Slytherin house scores were evenly all tied up.

But then Joseph and Elisa's point victories were short lived as then Albus spoke again. "And lastly it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." Albus called out as everyone was shocked to hear this that Gryffindor has won the House Cup this year.

"Now assuming that my calculations are correct I assume a change of decoration is in order!" Albus called before he clapped his hands and in turn the decorations changed from Slytherin colors to Gryffindor's color. Joseph saw his house was rightfully angry but hey Harry was his friend not like he intended to sabotage his house it just happened as is. "Gryffindor wins the house cup." Albus announced as Gryffindor cheered as Joseph clapped for the better house as did Elisa showing fair sportsmanship like Joseph had done during the big Quiddich match against Gryffindor House.

(Scene Break Hogwarts Express Train Station)

The students were all boarding the Hogwarts express as Harry and Joseph made sure there owls Hedwig and Elvira into the train as train worker took the bird cages from them to load up. Harry and Joseph then rejoined the others as Ron and Hermione got onto the train as then Harry and Joseph saw Hagrid there.

"Come on all." Hermione said as Harry looked to Hagrid as Joseph spoke next.

"One minute." Joseph said as the four headed on over to Hagrid.

"Tought you were leaving without sayin goodbye did ya?" Hagrid asked as Harry and Joseph smiled. Hagrid then reached into his pocket and took out three sets of books as two were identical and were given to Joseph and Harry each. "These are for you two." He said as Joseph got a small book with a familiar mark on it.

Joseph opened the book and saw a letter on it as he was wide eyed about it. Harry then opened the other book as did Joseph as they both saw and it was James Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans, and Nero Theron as the tree were together. They soon saw the image leading up to what Joseph and Harry saw the last image of Lily and Nero together smiling with arms around each other and on their very pregnant stomachs just like the first picture they took together. The two were smiling as it seems there was added stuff as Joseph and Harry were wide eyed at this.

"Our mothers… were friends?" Harry asked as Hagrid nodded.

"Yes sorry to hear about Nero she was a free kindred spirit she was." Hagrid said as he figured Joseph and Nero were related from the get go since the names of Joseph and Harry were pointed torts Nero and Lily's stomachs even though Nero did look very dark in the mentioned moving image.

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry and Joseph both said as Joseph's voice cracked a bit as he opened the book once more to reveal a letter as the two read it to themselves.

' _Joseph my darling boy… it seems I made the right call leaving my diary with Hagrid… here you'll learn everything about me and the mistakes I made and the love I shared… Joseph please be strong for mummy ok… be strong until the end and if you're with little Harry… take care of each other no matter what –Your foolish yet loving mother Nero."_

With that read Joseph held back his tears before the two ended up hugging Hagrid as Joseph wept a bit using Hagrid to hide it happy to hear his mother was smart enough to trust Hagrid with her diary. With it Joseph can now learn everything about her something he wanted to know for so long.

"Oh, go on. On with yeh. On with yeh." Hagrid shooed them of as the four soon-to-be second years turned to walk away, but Hagrid reached out and placed a hand on two boy's shoulders causing them to stop and turn around.

"Oh and look out for each other ok after all your mothers were friends also and it passed down to you two." Hagrid said as Joseph and Harry nodded to this. The train whistled and Hagrid stopped laughing and looked at the two boys rather seriously. The Hogwarts Express was about to leave any second. "Can't have the train leavin' without yeh." Hagrid picked up both the young boys, one with each hand, and placed them on the train as Al and Elisa jumped after them. . He then folded his arms across his chest and smiled. "Behave, yeh two." He warned as Joseph laughed a bit.

"Hey I can keep that promise don't know about him when I need to get him out of trouble." Joseph said as Harry pushed his friend a bit there.

"Hey you got in as much trouble as I did this year." Harry countered as Joseph smiled a bit.

"Guilty as charged." Elisa said as she smiled in amusement to them.

"Have yeh fergotten the first day we met?" Hagrid asked with an eyebrow arched. "See yeh next year." Hagrid waved at the group as Al, Joseph, Harry, and Elisa rejoined Ron and Hermione and they waved back as the train began to move.

"Feel's strange going home doesn't it?" Hermione asked after dealing with a whole year of adventures.

"Not completely just heading to my home away from home." Harry said as Al smiled as Joseph looked.

"Same here Harry." Joseph said as they waved Hagrid goodbye while the train left.

(Later in the train)

Once they got to their compartment they already began to eat sweets served to them as Joseph then shivered up a bit as did Elisa. "Joseph what's wrong?" Harry asked as Joseph stood up.

"I need to use the loo." Joseph said before he left as Elisa looked.

"I'm going to find the snack lady again." Elisa said as she followed the same way Joseph went as it was funny enough the same way snack lady went.

(With Joseph and Elisa)

Joseph reached for his robes sleeve and pulled something out as it was the Philosopher stone as Elisa walked with him. "It worked flawlessly." Joseph said as he walked with Elisa while he tossed the stone up before catching it and hiding it away in his robes.

"Yes it did Master." Elisa said as the tones they both used was completely opposite to who they portrayed themselves as to others.

"Now to deal with one last annoyance" Joseph said he found the compartment in question and then opened it surprising Draco and his cronies Crabbe and Goyal. "Hello Draco Malfoy let's talk business." Joseph said in a cold calculative tone as the compartment felt like a Dementor had just came in as he and Elisa entered the compartment as Elisa closed it behind them while applying a silencing charm.

(Inside the Compartment)

Joseph pushed Draco the window as he was scared as Joseph glared at him pulling his wand under Draco's chin. "Now then Mr. Malfoy can you tell me what these are?" Joseph asked pulling up a manila folder and opened it to reveal images, files, and many more things that would indices the entire Malfoy household as Death Eaters. Draco was wide eyed as Elisa kept Crabbe and Goyal restrained with her wand stunning them. "I see you know so let's skip the pleasantries shall we." Joseph said as he then let Malfoy go as he crawled away from Joseph only for him to grab Draco and force him on the chair.

"Sit down!" He ordered as Draco obeyed out of fear of the young First Year Joseph. "Now then I'm assuming your father bribed his way out of Azkaban now normally you would brag or comment how your family can buy their way out of any problem am I right?" Joseph asked as Draco nodded in fear. "Ok then picture this will you, I have more money than any of you could ever hope to attain from my own father and also when combined with my mother's trust vault and family vault I have enough Sickles to out bribe your father and his allies to ensure he goes to Azkaban." Joseph said as Draco got some courage.

"Is that a threat?!" He demanded as Joseph smirked.

"No it's a promise because when I'm done with the Malfoy's you'll all be shamed, humiliated, hunted down, and stripped of all your titles and I'll be there over your groveling begging form laughing at your own arrogance and ego being your undoing in the end." Joseph said as he looked to Draco who was no scared as he saw it.

"You're not bluffing." Draco gasped as Joseph nodded.

"Yes and if you want to keep your family as comfortable as possible you will do EXACTLY as I say from now on and if you tell anyone consider betraying me, or hell even give me a right answer to late I will make it so no one will EVER remember the Malfoy Family ever again." Joseph threatened as Draco nodded vigorously.

"Then we're done here." Joseph said as Elisa released the two as he then smiled at the scared trio. "I'll see you all next year then all." Joseph said as his threats held truth in just his demeanor and voice.

(Scene Break King Cross Station)

The six got off the train as Joseph smiled as he left. "Ok I don't know about you blokes but I am heading home and hitting my bed I haven't see it all summer." Joseph said as he stretched out. "Hey Ron, Hermione you two should come over I'll have the help make sure the D&D board is ready." Joseph offered as Ron smiled a bit.

"It's no problem really Joseph." Ron said as he wondered what D&D was anyway.

"What you have something to say now?" Al asked as she saw Ron was getting a bit nervous right now.

"I-uh-I just wanted to say that you must come and stay this summer," Ron said to Harry before glancing at Joseph and Elisa. "All of you." Ron offered as Joseph smiled.

"Don't know if the twins made you do it or you actually mean it but I'll take you up on that one day." Harry said as he smiled. "But Summer job may get in the way." Harry said as he was referring to the Marauders Organization.

"We understand Harry." Hermione said as she understood.

The Ministry official gave Al, Harry, Joseph, Elisa, and Ron permission to go through the barrier. Al was barely through the barrier when she was smothered by a pair of arms. Al gasped for air and looked up to see a flash of ginger hair before one arm released Al and enveloped Harry into the embrace followed by Joseph and Elisa.

"I see how it is." Ron said sarcastically. "She hugs you four before she hugs her own son."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley grumbled, hugging the four friends a little tighter. "I have all summer to hug you, Ronald Weasley." She defended as Joseph smiled as Elisa did as well.

Al heard a giggle come from behind Mrs. Weasley. She poked her head out to see that it was Ron's little sister, Ginny. Al didn't know much about Ginny other than she was the youngest Weasley, but she waved at the girl nevertheless. Ginny waved back and even managed a smile before she turned bright red at the sight of Harry looking at her.

Mrs. Weasley released the Potter twins and then gently patted their cheeks before Joseph saw there ride. "Hey Harry, Al, Elisa our ride is here!" He called as he spotted the familiar chauffeur waiting for them.

With that the four said their goodbyes and heading to the chauffer as Harry and Joseph once more knuckle bumped each other as Al and Elisa stayed close. Unknown to many even the boys and two girls a phantom image showed the same form but with Master Therion and Etheldredra and Harry with Al looking like a light version of the two dark enemies as they too were knuckle bumping as they bid there farewells.

With that, their first year in the wizarding world came to an end as now it was time to return to important matters for both of them mainly the secret war between the Marauders Organization and the Black Lodge.

Unknown to them Nya was sitting on a bench reading a newspaper as she saw them pass by and smiled sinisterly as she watched them leave. "All according to plan." She said before returning to her reading material in her hands.

(Scene Break a week later Granger Household)

Hermione was with her parents as they seemed to have a surprised guest today as the man was none other than Gabriel as he then cleared his throat after he finished his tea. "Please pardon my unannounced intrusion but I was asked to speak with you on behalf of my benefactor." Gabriel said as he was a squib.

"It's not a problem." Mr. Granger said as Gabriel nodded.

"Now then it seems someone from Hogwarts has put in a letter of recommendation for Young Ms. Granger here due to not only her spotless academic record thus far but also because they believed her to possess great potential. So I was asked to offer Young Ms. Granger a how you say internship and yes while I do understand this is early for an 11 going on 12 year old my group is quite frankly new and working on methods to well bring the Wizarding and mundane worlds ever so closer together by bringing in and adapting mundane technology to the wizarding world." Gabriel said as the elder Grangers were shocked by this announcement.

"If you wish I can give you a tour of our facility in London as we also double as a finance and real-estate firm as well." Gabriel offered as he looked. "After the tour I will happily give you all time to think over the offer as long as you need it." Gabriel said as Hermione saw the badge.

"Um mum, dad I think we should at least hear him out and take the tour at least." Hermione quipped in as Mr. Granger looked.

"Alright when would be a good time to meet for this tour?" Mr. Granger asked as Gabriel and the elder Grangers began discussing a good time to take the tour of the facility.

(Meanwhile at the Burrow Weasley Residence)

"Oh Ron I'm so proud of you!" Ms. Weasley cheered as the Weasley home was celebrating Ron taking the firm grip of his future for this new group. In fact they even offered family and friends of their employees and interns a major financial benefit as they were a type of group Ron's father Arthur could get behind.

"Does this mean you accept?" One of the bridge crew maids of HQ now dressed in a business suit of the wizarding world asked as she looked to the Weasley family.

"Of course I accept!" Ron called out as he was going to be happy to see Harry, Al, and Hermione again sooner than expected.

"Very well then give us about a 2 or 3 day so as to get all the final arrangements made and then we will contact you Via Owl or Floo to invite you over for a tour and such." The lady said as she smiled to the happy family here.

"Will do." Arthur said as tonight they were celebrating Ron getting an internship at Crow Financial and Real-Estate Group which doubled as the Bureau of Wizarding and Muggle Research.

(Two weeks later Main Lobby HQ)

Ron and Hermione were dropped off as they looked around hoping to see Harry as they instead saw Daphne with Gabriel as they were shocked to see the Slytherin girl here. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron asked hoping this wasn't some cruel joke made by her.

"Hey don't worry she's actually the Supreme Commander of the Marauders Organization." Harry was heard as he walked in with Al.

"Yes sorry about Hogwarts I needed to keep my cover up as we tried to make connections." Daphne apologized as she offered an apologetic handshake.

"Milady we should begin the real tour now." Gabriel said as Daphne nodded.

"Ok no more dilly dallying then come along." Daphne said as soon the two new recruits went to the back room where it showed tones of files and such being handled by magic but then they arrived at a large elevator spot.

"Now first take these." Daphne said passing to Ron and Hermione Temporary ID's and Badges. "It's like the Hogwarts Express ticket stick to it and don't lose it otherwise it could be disastrous." Daphne warned as she then took out her wand and cleared her throat.

"I do solemnly swear I am the light against the dark." She said using her wand to make it soon the elevator changed to something of a fusion between science and magic as they all boarded it. They soon ended up descending to the lower bowels of the base as Daphne was in her commanding officer uniform.

(Marauders Organization Main Lobby)

The group disembarked as Ron and Hermione were awed with gaping mouths at what they saw as it was a huge base as Daphne smiled. "Welcome to the Marauders Organization you two let's begin the tour the fast way." Daphne said as she headed to what looked like a mine cart as they all boarded it to find a Goblin there.

"Tour?" He asked as Daphne nodded.

"Yes." Daphne said as the Goblin nodded as her began to put in the codes for the tour setting and soon they were off. "Now let's start the tour here." Daphne said as they arrived at what looked like a lab where people both muggle and wizard were researching and developing new gear. "This group was created to be the first and last line of defense against the Elder Gods which Harry no doubt informed you off as well as combat any and all dark lords who pop out of the woodwork." Daphne explained as Harry smiled with his Grimoire Al Azif. "This here is the R&D department we build and test out new gear for Demonbane to use in battle or for our group to use at times." Daphne said as she acted as tour guide for the two. "You two especially you Hermione may be needed to help out here when required." Daphne said knowing how smart Hermione was.

The tour in turn continued as they arrived at many different rooms the training dojo where most of the new recruits mainly wizards come to learn hand to hand combat and the likes. They passed by the field simulation room where combat situations were simulated for the trainees to go through drills and such. They even passed by the Demonbane restricted R&D room and then the command center.

"Now as well basically interns you will be needed in a large area of the base you know basics to get you all started off but we will also need to but you two through physical training so you'll both be prepared for whatever comes your way." Daphne said as Ron looked.

"Blimey Harry you parents built all of this?" Ron asked as Harry smiled a bit.

"This and then some." Harry said as soon the cart stopped.

"Demonbane holding bay we have arrived." The Goblin said as Al smiled.

"Thank you." Al said as she got off with the others.

"Now I should remind you whatever you see here stays here no one is to know of any of this until further notice especially Albus Dumbledore so I must ask you to take head in all of this." Daphne said as soon they arrived as Ron and Hermione were shocked to see the giant in all its glory.

"Introducing the Deus Machina Demonbane." Al introduced as Daphne nodded.

"You two will also be learning its systems to aid in repairs and such as needed like I said we need as many recruits for many roles as we can get." Daphne said as Hermione looked.

"Deus Machina translates to God Machine… Harry is Demonbane a God?" Hermione asked as Al chuckled.

"In times of all Deus Machina were considered gods now they're just considered as Giant Robots. But they are gods made by mankind's hands, gods weathered and sealed into steel that is a Deus Machina." Al said as she looked to Demonbane.

"Ok… when do we start?" Ron asked as Hermione agreed.

"For now it's just learning the ropes so I'll have you shadow another operative for now." Daphne said as Harry nodded.

"Yeah I myself need to get ready for tonight." Harry said as Al nodded.

"Yeah evil never sleeps after all." Al said as Daphne rolled her eyes.

(Scene Break That Night)

Harry was standing upon the Queen's estate on a full moon night in his Magius form upon a pointed spire as he looked down upon London with the Full Moon framing his form. The wind blew his long silver hair as the crimson eyes looked down upon the city he protected.

"There's one." Al said as she felt it in Arkham. "A Black Lodge Ritual let's stop it." Al said as she floated next to Harry's head.

"Yeah lets." Harry called as soon he released a burst of magic and soon he and Al were within Arkham as they saw the Ritual taking place a bit away from them. "LET'S GO!" Harry called as he went after the Black Lodge to stop whatever Elder God they were attempting to summon from rising forth into Arkham.

(Meanwhile Master Therion Throne Room)

Master Therion was sitting upon his throne with Etheldredra as on his right middle finger was the Ring of Salazar Slytherin. Master Therion then removed it as he then let it float in his hand before turning it thrice. "One… two… three." Master Therion said as he knew how to work this Deathly Hollow.

Soon Etheldredra looked as did Therion to see none other than a shocked Lily Potter here. "W-what?!" She asked as she was in shock at this.

"Lily Potter nee Evans at last I meet the dear friend of my mother." Master Therion said as Lily then was shocked.

"Nero was right…" Lily said as she realized what was going on now. "Finding Arkham was an accident of chance that should never have happened." Lily said as Master Therion smiled.

"Don't worry Ms. Potter. Soon you will be given new life once more as a test run." Master Therion said as Lily was confused by this statement. "Allow me to show you." Master Therion said before snapping his fingers as soon the three were gone from the room.

(Dr. West's lab)

The three appeared as even though Lily knew she couldn't be seen she was shocked to see the large glowing tube in the room as Dr. West worked diligently. "What are you doing Joseph?" Lily asked as she had once wanted to be considered Joseph's aunt but she saw Joseph was playing God. Ironic a Demigod playing God was unheard of. Inside the tube was Lily herself when she was 12 years old as she saw the nude little girl inside it asleep in a fetal position with wires and such attached to, her younger form.

"I'm testing the waters for the greater prize." Master Therion said as he looked to the Philosopher stone filling the tank with the Elixir of Life. "Now all she needs is a soul. Dr. West is it ready?" Master Therion asked as he walked up behind Lily who was in shock.

"Yes it is Master Therion let it rip!" Dr. West cried out as he ripped a heavy metal cord. Then Master Therion sent the Ring of Salazar Slytherin with his magic infused to the Resurrection Stone inside and rammed it through Lily causing her to cry out tin pain.

"Now Lily potter the child who died in the womb shall now be reborn as the cursed child for now." Master Therion said as Lily felt her soul being torn somehow. "A part of your soul and the dead child's soul shall enter this Homunculi making it whole." Master Therion said as Lily felt the pain course through her. "But most of all I shall call forth another from beyond the reaches of time and space after all I bet he will be delighted to meet the father who abandoned him." Master Therion as he looked to the creature.

"Who?" Lily asked as she tried to keep her soul intact.

"If he appears or not is of no consequence as he is to amuse me like Harry does but I do know of him the one with the Deus Machina Demonbane Twin Blade and with it the pilot and Grimoire Jonathan Hadrian Potter Azif and his Grimoire Another Blood." Master Therion said as he was only bringing those two forth to further give Harry a reason to kill him in there final battle to come.

"Joseph don't… you don't have to be what Yog-Sothoth made you." Lily struggled to say as she tried to talk to him and convince Joseph he wasn't a monster but Master Therion chuckled sadly.

"I'm sorry… but its already too late… this is the only way now." Master Therion said before he got what he wanted and pulled as Lily then felt the pain vanish before Master Therion sent the small soul and the soul fragment he took from Lily and sent it to the lifeless husk. "Now Rose Thorn be given new life and with that life… take the reins of Demonbane Blood." Master Therion said as Lily vanished and the girl in the tank opened her eyes to reveal green and red glowing eyes.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well this ends First Year and Book 1. Now before we move onto Book 2 we're going to have a bit of a filler chapter and if the ending of this one is anything to go by well we all know what's coming. Now then as you leave please leave a review and like I always say ja-ne.


	12. Chapter 11 Three Demonbanes and the Rose

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Let's begin shall we.

(Start)

In a sunny tropical beach all was relaxing and calm. Some would say even quiet and dull… if there wasn't a giant mech standing on the cliff pointing out torts the ocean. "Harry this is blooming mad!" Ron called from the ocean water as Harry was on top of Demonbane looking read to try cliff diving.

"For once I'm on Ron's side as a Magius you won't die that easily but it's going to hurt badly!" Al called in as she looked.

"But I saw this in an anime once and wanted to give it a try." Harry countered before out of nowhere Hermione appeared and yanked Harry's ear.

"Don't be a bloody fool and besides this is only part vacation mind you!" Hermione called yanking Harry away as she knew Cliff Diving is to be done by professionals.

"Owowowowow I'm sorry!" Harry cried out as Al smirked from her position on Demonbane.

"Heh serves you right." Al said she like everyone here were in swimwear for the beach.

"Stop using my Demonbane as a damn springboard!" Came a very Yankee voice as it was a man in swim wear and the garb of a scientist as he was on his laptop working.

"Sorry Doc." Harry apologized as Doc grumbled as he kept working.

"Well you can be sorry AFTER you test the aquatic system I'm applying to Demonbane!" He said as he smoked a cigarette in his mouth. Doc came from the United States and was one of the chief researchers of the R&D department at HQ. With Demonbane involved he had to be made aware of the magical world as a whole.

"And when might it be ready?" Harry asked as the man simply grumbled which was Doc Language for its not ready to test just yet.

"Well we came out here for a training exercise and possible for an assignment." Daphne was heard as she walked in swimwear while Gabriel also in swimwear was holding a parasol to shield Daphne from the high UV Rays here.

"Yeah possible Black Lodge activity on this resort island somehow we were lucky to rent this entire area out to do our testing's as needed." Al said as Hermione looked to them.

"Rich reminds me how did you get this area reserved so fast?" Hermione asked as Daphne smiled.

"I know the owner and he owed the Greengrass family a few favors." Daphne said as she had cashed in on said favors from the friend.

"Anyway I'm going to be exploring a bit just going to check out the area." Harry said as he got up and began to walk away to the rock area of the beach.

"Don't wonder too far off!" Hermione called as Harry looked.

"I'll be fine." Harry called back as he left the area in question leaving Al, Hermione, and Ron with the Bridge Crew as they worked on Demonbane's new under water combat systems.

(With Harry)

As Harry walked across the beach to the rocky area as he climbed them a bit as the water pushed and pulled across the rocks so smoothly and easily. As Harry walked across the jungle area though from behind the trees a young girl with long crimson hair, a Lolita beach outfit, and blue eyes that shifted between red, green, or a combo of two of any of the three colors as she watched Harry from her hiding spot.

Harry kept walking about when got on the rocks and looked to the ocean as he thought of something. When one has lived in both Mundane and Wizarding worlds you come to realize… the Wizarding World if very small compared to the whole world.

Soon he heard a yelp sound as he looked down and saw a crimson haired girl as her hair was long all the way to her mid back as she was poking at a hermit crab which snapped at her and pinching her causing her to yelp in pain in response. "Hey the hermit crab doesn't like you doing that." Harry said as he jumped down to look at the girl in question.

"But it's so small and cute…" She said in a quiet tone as it made her look damn right adorable.

"Well if you want to pick it up you need to do it like this." Harry said as he went for the shell as when he did so the Hermit crab receded into its shell in response.

"Ohh." The girl said as she was amazed by this.

Harry then placed the crab on his hand where after a short time it came out of its shell once more and moved around the young boy who lived hand. "See easy." Harry said as the girl looked at this and then mirrored the same thing as she took the Hermit by its shell and placed it into her own open palm.

"It's not snapping at me." The girl said with a smile on her face as Harry smiled back to the girl in return.

"Yeah and it seems it likes you." Harry said as the Hermit Crab walked around the girls' hand before it got comfortable in said hand.

"Oh…" She said before picking it up and putting it back down before it began to crawl away to a new spot to rest on.

"Anyway what are you doing out here anyway shouldn't you be with someone?" Harry asked as the girl seemed like the naïve type in this aspect.

"I…" She began but then other voices were heard.

"Harry!" Came the voice of Daphne.

"Hey Harry yell if you hear us!" Al was heard followed by Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione called but then he saw them approach.

"Hey I'm over here!" Harry called back as the girl looked shocked to see the three other girls arrive not long after.

Al was wide eyed as Hermione was confused as Daphne was glaring a tad bit. "Harry who the hell is this girl!" Al demanded as she glared at the new girl here.

"I don't know, I just met her. Right?" Harry asked looking to the now empty spot where the girl was as Daphne and Hermione were so focused on Harry they failed to realize the Girl was now gone. "Huh where did she go, did she aparate?" Harry asked before Daphne grabbed his ear as did Al.

"Come on we got work to do!" Daphne snapped dragging Harry away.

"Ow what did I do?!" He asked completely lost here.

Soon the ground shook as they all looked and saw a gateway from Arkham open as from it a Deus Machina appeared and landed on the water.

"We got company!" Harry called as he and Al looked to this.

"Mobilize Demonbane now!" Daphne ordered as they all headed back to the others and to Demonbane.

(Later)

The Mech appeared as it looked like an exact copy of Demonbane even the face save for a few minor details but what really set the two apart was the fact this Demonbane was crimson red and even had the energy hair which was also crimson red like blood. Soon Demonbane charged at the opposing Machina coming out of nowhere as the red Demonbane blocked the double punch.

Demonbane struggled for a bit before the fists turned into hands as the two were now locked in a test of strength.

(Demonbane)

"Didn't you already try this before Doctor West? It didn't work last time!" Harry called out as instead of Doctor West or Elsa he was met with a male voice unknown to him.

"To bad this isn't Doctor West then isn't it?" The voice said as the two were then forced back.

(Battlefield)

The two Demonbane's were knocked away from each other by their evened out power as they glared at each other.

(Red Demonbane)

A stood in the sole cockpit of his mech as he seemed to be very much into theatrics as his hair was spiked up showing if wet it would become long as on his face was a sparrow mask with a single eye and a coat that was as blood red as his mech. The Single eye of the mask changed between Red, Blue, and Green at the drop of a hat as below him was a Grimoire which acted as the main source of power for his mech.

"And if you must refer to me and my Deus Machina as anything call me Blood Phoenix and my Dues Machina Demonbane Blood." The man said as he adjusted his mask a bit. "Those names will suffice for however long left you will live." He said as it was clear he was not a friend in any form here.

(Demonbane)

"Ok Demonbane Blood I can see why it has that name!" Al called as she then looked to Harry. "Harry kick his ass!" Al called out as Harry agreed.

"Will do!" Harry called out he then roared out to attach his foe.

(Battlefield)

Demonbane Blood and Demonbane charged at each other as they began a fist fight against each other as with each step they made they caused the waves at the shore to get violent and each blow to cause them to peak.

The two Deus Machina charged at each other as Harry and Al could be hear roaring but as they did so a light build between them as if it resonating to a similar event somewhere somehow.

(Scene Break One millennia into the future 3992)

In the country of Japan the world has advanced in many ways with the shared power between Magic, Science, and Technology. It had been nearly one millennia ago since the world wide Statues of Secrecy was abolished thanks to the efforts of the Legendary Demonbane and its master the God Slaying Sword and his Necronomicon. He had become a sort of historical and divine figure in history for his magical prowess and his ability to slay the Elder Gods left and right. Though they could never truly be destroyed they knew of him and feared him.

Some even claimed the two had become Elder Gods themselves to forever be the ones to keep the Elder Gods away from this world of man. In the streets a young man dressed in a suit of sorts with shorts, high knee socks, a suit top, with a red cape draped over his shoulders, and pure white gloves walked through the city. He had green eyes and his violet colored hair was pulled into a long tail as he walked through the city.

Next to him was a girl with a striking resemblance to Al Azif but in red with pink hair and a rose mark on her chest. These two were in fact the children of Harry Potter and Al Azif now known as Al Potter nee Azif who in there time had become Elder Gods to combat the Eldritch Horrors from beyond perception.

"Is this the location Another Blood?" The boy asked to his partner in crime as he carried the mark of a Knight for the British Queen and a member of the Neo Marauders Organization, Golden Trios unit.

"Yes it is Jonathan." The girl named, Another Blood said as Jonathan nodded.

"Ok but where is the rogue Deus Machina mentioned with the tip." Jonathan asked as he searched for the missing Rogue Deus Machine in question.

"Kind of hard to miss something like that." Another Blood said as she looked around with her master and brother.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Operative from Neo Britain codenamed Twin Sword now would you?" Came the voice of Blood Phoenix as he walked out of the shadows smirking at Jonathan and Another Blood.

"Who are you?!" Another Blood demanded as she glared at the masked figure before them.

"Call me Blood Phoenix for however long your lives have left." He said as he then snapped his fingers and soon Demonbane Blood once more showed up forcing Jonathan and Another Blood to jump away.

"What?! A Demonbane!?" Another Blood called out in shock as Jonathan glared at this Machina.

"AB we need it now!" Jonathan called as AB nodded. Jonathan then moved his arms into a cross form as his right arm was behind his left arm with his thumb, index, and middle fingers pointing out in front of his face as his left hand had all the fingers pointed outward.

" _ **Begin Twin-Sword invocation."**_ Jonathan invoked as he was ready to summon it forth as a magical rune appeared around Jonathan and Another Blood. _**"From the Hate scorched sky..."**_ Jonathan began as Runes appeared on his white gloved hands. _**"With righteous anger in our hearts... We draw forth the sword that smites evil!"**_ Jonathan invoked as he then raised his two arms outward before he raised his right hand upward. _**"Thou art the innocent sword, DEMONBANE!"**_ Jonathan invoked as soon the sky glowed with the mystic rune as soon from it Demonbane appeared but it was different as it was sleeker and more advanced than the original was. But most of all instead of the single energy tail this one had two.

(Jonathan and AB)

Jonathan and Another Blood appeared in there respected cockpits as he grabbed his controls as he and Another Blood were ready. "GO FORTH DEMONBANE!" Jonathan began before Another Blood spoke up.

"TWIN BLADE!" Another Blood finished as this mech was none other the offspring of the original Demonbane known only as Demonbane Twin Blade.

(Battlefield)

The two Deus Machina glared at each other as Blood and Twin Blade glared at each other ready to start fighting upon the two Deus Machina's pilots command. The two machines then charged at each other as they began to battle it out against one another in an attempt to beat the other down to the ground. Twin Swords sent a punch at Blood but the red Demonbane caught it only for Twin Sword to use the momentum to send a kick at Blood's head knocking it back to which Twin Sword followed up with a punch to the face as Blood was knocked into a building from the attack from Twin Sword.

The two then roared out as the two Deus Machina clashed their hands in a test of strength as like with Harry and Al over a millennia ago the two began to glow as if resonating to a similar event in another place and time.

(Back in Harry and Al's Era)

Demonbane roared out as it began pushing Blood into the ocean but soon the energy burst as soon Demonbane and Blood had vanished from sight.

(Shore)

"Wait where did they go?" Ron asked in shock seeing both Demonbane's were gone now.

"Dammit." Daphne cursed realized what had happened. "We walking into a trap." Daphne said as she didn't realize Blood tricked them.

"But where is Harry?!" Hermione asked as Doc then spoke.

"Well if I had to garner a guess probably in Arkham you dunderhead brats." Doc said as he smoked his cigarette.

"Gabriel." Daphne began as her butler nodded.

"Yes mistress?" He asked standing straight up in attention.

"Is our outpost research base ready?" Daphne asked as Gabriel nodded. "Then have it set up for operation this field trip has become a mission." Daphne said as she was hoping for a relaxing time after testing Demonbane's new equipment.

"At once milady." Gabriel said as he went to shout out orders.

"Hermione you work with Doc he may be rude but he's one of the smartest arses I know. Ron…" Daphne began looking to the two in question. "Make sure our outpost is kept hidden we don't need any unwanted eyes on us." Daphne said as Ron and Hermione nodded to these orders.

"Understood." Hermione said as Ron agreed.

"You got it." Ron said as he looked to the leader of the Marauders Organization.

"Ok I want us in business yesterday move out!" Daphne ordered as everyone began getting to work.

(Arkham)

Demonbane landed in Arkham as it landed in the center but something was off about it. For starters the buildings where there as normal as with the oddly colored sky but what was noteworthy was that all of it were covered in Rose vines and the streets were riddled with Lily Flowers.

(Demonbane)

"What are we in Arkham?" Harry asked as Al looked around.

"Seems that way but something is off about it." Al commented as she looked around seeing this place wasn't right somehow.

"Master Therion?" Harry asked as he didn't think the guy would show up while they were on 'vacation.'

"No he may have that ability but it doesn't look like he was behind this doesn't suit his style." Al said before the two both heard what sounded like a Deus Machina landing as they looked and expected Blood to be on their screen and sensors. Instead they looked at what looked like a more advanced Deus Machina that oddly enough shared an odd resemblance to Demonbane.

(Arkham)

The two Demonbane's glared down each other as the pilots were no doubt surprised as the 2nd Demonbane was not blood but in fact Twin Sword.

(Twin Sword)

"What the, another one?" Jonathan asked as he saw the 2nd Demonbane there.

"How should we deal with it?" AB asked as she glared at the knock off Demonbane before the two Knights.

"The same we do with every knock off search and destroy." Jonathan explained as he glared at the opposing Demonbane.

(Battle)

The two Deus Machina charged at each other as they sent punches at each other. As they battled it was clear they were evenly matched. As they then sent a punch to the others face it crossed as then Demonbane responded by sending a kick to Twin Swords head only to be knocked back by the attack. Demonbane then reached out its arm under its master's command to strike at its foe.

(Harry)

" _ **Scimitar of Barzai!"**_ Harry invoked expecting the sword to appear.

(Battle)

Demonbane held its arm out but there was no flow of magic to summon the weapon. In fact the Scimitar would not appear at all which was shocking to the pilots.

(Al)

"What?!" Al asked in shocked as she saw the magic was halted by… her own magic and Demonbane itself. "This isn't supposed to happen only if…" Al trailed off as she then realized what this meant.

(Twin Sword)

"Now's our chance Jonathan!" AB called as she looked to Jonathan.

"Alright! Let's finish this!" Jonathan called out ready to finish the fight with Demonbane. _ **"Cthugha and Ithaqua!"**_ Jonathan invoked as he felt the pull and flow but the weapon would not appear. "What?!" Jonathan called as he tried to will it but the guns would not form. "AB what's wrong?" Jonathan asked as he looked to his sister for answers to this situation.

"The only reason our weapons won't summon in the presence of another Deus Machina is because it derives its power from the same source." AB Said as Jonathan said as she looked to Demonbane.

"So your saying that this apparent knock off is actually the…" Jonathan began as AB nodded.

"Yes it's the Genuine article its Demonbane and within it has to be the First Volume of the Necronomicon our…Parents." AB said as she glared at the Demonbane mainly Al at the fact she has something AB wanted upon her birth.

(Demonbane)

"A why won't our weapons work?!" Harry called as Al looked to Harry.

"This other Demonbane it's our own Demonbane's offspring or twin they are fueled by the same power and weapons and due to this they are unable to use them against each other. We can harm our foe here but not kill." Al said as she hated that flaw but this flaw would only exist with the aid of a Time Turner of a Time manipulation spell.

"Ok… let's go great our friends here then." Harry said as Al looked and agreed that was the best course for now.

"Alright. Shutting down all weapon and combat systems." Al said as she hoped Harry knew what he was doing.

(Outside)

Demonbane's energy trail vanished as it shut down as from its chest a ball of light exited it. Twin Swords mimicked the action and with it the same energy ball exited as no doubt Jonathan and AB had a similar idea as them.

Once the two balls landed on the ground they revealed Harry with Al in there civilian form which Arkham modified to look like a suit and apposing them was Jonathan and Another Blood as Jonathan glared at Harry and Al. "Ok… who are you?" Harry asked breaking the ice but then out of nowhere Another Blood charged at Harry before Jonathan could act.

"Daddy!" Another Blood cried out with joy in her voice hugging Harry in a bone crushing hug as he was caught off guard.

"Wait what did, you call him!?" Al called in shock as Harry was lost.

"Daddy?" Harry wondered in shock as Another Blood hugged him.

"You explain now!" Al yelled as she glared at Jonathan who then sighed fixing his gloves a bit as he walked to Al and stood next to Harry. Harry meanwhile was being snuggled up by Another Blood as she was laughing happy to see Harry who was sure he never made a baby and was positive he never seen this girl before in his life.

"First tell me do you see anything similar between us?" Jonathan asked as he gestured to himself and Harry side by side.

Al looked closely as she compared and contrasts between the two mainly the features of their faces mainly the eyes as the eyes were a deep emerald like her own and Harry and the hair was also similar. "If I had to gander you look kind of like Harry." Al said as Another Blood then glared at Al.

"Of course Momma after all big bro is yours and daddies." Another Blood as when she referred to Al as 'Momma,' the word left her voice with as much of a venomous tone as she could produce torts Al Azif.

"WHAT?!" Al yelled in shock not expecting that from her 'possible future daughter.' "But that's impossible Grimoires can't have children it's literally beyond any known magic." Al defended as she then realized who the father was. "Wait…" Al trailed off as it began to sink in for her. 'Harry is going to put his… thing into my cave.' Al thought as she was not unaware of the topic of sexual intercourse but the fact that it was very probable to happen in her and Harry's shared future made Al very queasy at the mere thought.

"I think you broke her AB." Jonathan said as he looked to Al who was in a fetal position next to Demonbane's foot.

"Wait but how is this possible?" Harry asked as he tried to push is apparent, 'daughter,' away from him which he noted that said daughter was a bit to loving of him.

"We met with a man who had a sparrow mask before and a Deus Machina Demonbane Blood I believe it was." Jonathan said sounding far more logical then his own father.

"Wait that was the same for us!" Al called as she got out of her prior shell shock state.

"Yeah if I remember he called himself Blood Phoenix." Harry said as he pushed AB away from him for some breathing room away from his over loving future Grimoire Child.

"So we find Blood Phoenix and we can have him send you two back to your own time." Harry said to his two kids as Jonathan scoffed a bit.

"Yeah get rid of me just when I get here." Jonathan said as he sounded a bit spiteful torts his father.

"Ok first we need to figure out introductions, you both already know us… so we should know you also." Al said as she could tell by magic alone they were speaking the truth. "You know since we're going to have to work together to figure this out and find Red Bird." Al said with an insult to Blood Phoenix's name.

"Fine…" Jonathan said as he looked to his 'parents,' with a bit of a glare and showed them a sort of royal crest. "My name is Jonathan Hadrian Potter Azif Paladin 2nd Class of the British Queens Royal Knights and Special Agent of the Neo Marauders Organization Section 844 London Branch Codenamed: Twin Blade." Jonathan said as Harry and Al were shocked the Marauders Organization was still active in the future and even more so they were shocked to hear their son was a member of the Queens Royal Knights in his era.

"And I'm Another Blood I'm also your child but from a different time line." AB said as she then smiled to Harry and got to close for comfort. "And if you want, you can undue your contract with Momma and make a contract with me daddy." AB said as she smiled and then whispered into her father's ear. "And then we can do all the naughty things you and momma would get into." AB whispered as Harry went wide eyed only for Jonathan to grab his sister and dragged her off him.

"Sorry about her." Jonathan said as Harry now was worried for his daughter.

'She wants an incest relationship with me?!' Harry mentally yelled as that was wrong on so many levels for him.

"Wait have any of us tried opening a path out of Arkham to where we entered?" Al asked as she looked to their new friends.

"No we haven't now that I think about it." Jonathan said as he began to think and ponder upon it.

"Let's try on our end then." AB said as she then focused with Jonathan aiding her. The Gate Run appeared for but a moment before it shattered surprising the four.

"Let us try." Al said as she and Harry then melded and tried on their end also but instead they were met with the same result as there future children.

"What?" Harry asked as Al after they merged floated next to Harry's head in shock to this as AB looked very jealous of her mother having her father's full attention.

"It looks like we're trapped and something or someone is anchoring us here." Jonathan said as he looked to Harry and sounded like he was straight to the point. "Our next best option is to find the one responsible for it and take them down." Jonathan said as that was the best option they had right now.

"Hello…" Came a voice as Harry looked as he heard that voice before. "Is anyone here?" The voice called again as Harry looked and saw the girl he had met before as she looked lost in this realm.

"Hey it's you!" Harry called as he saw her roaming about without adult supervision.

Harry ran to her as Jonathan looked to her and saw something amiss and chose to stay back. As Harry ran to her though he reverted to his civilian form as she looked to the girl from the beach as the 11 year old looked to Harry with hope in her eyes.

"Hey you're that boy." The little girl said smiling at Harry as she saw him.

"Yeah are you ok?" Harry asked as he looked to the little girl in question hoping she was ok.

"Yes thank you." The little girl said as the boy nodded glad she was ok.

"How did you end up here?" Al asked as the girl looked to Al and Harry unaware AB and Jonathan were listening in on her.

"I don't know, when your friends arrived I ran off." The girl began in a shy tone as she looked down. "Then when those giants appeared this pale man in black clothing appeared with this girl in black and I got scared and ran before I found myself here." The girl said as Harry heard this.

"Therion." Harry said as Al agreed knowing that description anywhere.

"What does he want with you then?" Al asked as she needed answers but the tone she used showed the girl was frightened.

"I-I don't know he showed up and I ran." The girl confessed as she touched Harry's hand as said hand glowed.

"I see, anyway, what's your name miss?" Harry asked as he tried to be as calm and comforting as possible to the frightened little girl.

"Rose… Rose Lily Iris." The girl now known as Rose said as she looked to Harry with a hopeful look on her face.

"Ok I'm Harry Potter, these are my friends Al Azif, Jonathan Hector, and Anna Bethany but we just call her AB." Harry said gesturing to the group while lying through his own teeth to keep the secret of Demonbane to themselves as well as the truth of Al, Jonathan, and AB being magical or from a different era in time.

"Master Therion…" Jonathan said as he heard and learned about him back in his era while rejoining the group. "Major Class S Dark Lord we literally had weapons built in case he ever came back. And if he wants that girl then chances are he won't give up especially if he came personally." Jonathan said as Harry and Al agreed.

"So let's find him and nail him before he finds us." Al said as a preemptive strike would catch Master Therion by surprise if not off guard.

"Ok me, and Al will take the girl Jonathan you and AB check nearby just in case if either of us find Master Therion let the other know with a burst of magic." Harry said as Jonathan agreed.

"Alright." Jonathan said as he and AB began to leave the area.

(With Jonathan and Another Blood)

Jonathan and AB were walking away as AB walked next to her master pouting no doubt not liking these arrangements as Jonathan looked to her. "AB you could tell couldn't you?" Jonathan asked as he worked as an investigator under orders of the Queen with the Neo Marauders Organization and knew how to spot liars whenever he saw one.

AB stopped pouting and nodded in agreement as she could tell. "Yeah that girl, she wasn't telling us the truth from start to finish the only truth she told was that Master Therion was after her." AB said as Jonathan nodded.

"Then we need to find Master Therion before either shitty dad or mom find him." Jonathan said as during his investigations he always asked witnesses to tell there part of the story to get the whole image of the scene.

"Got it bro." AB said as they began to look for Master Therion to get his side of the story.

(Back with Harry, Al, and Rose)

"Rose you ok?" Harry asked as Rose stuck close to Harry as Al glared a bit from behind.

"Yeah." Rose said as she stuck close to Harry.

"Your parents must be worried sick about you." Harry said as Rose nodded to Harry.

"Yeah… I was looking for my big brother before at the Beach so he and I can go see mum and dad together." Rose said as she stuck close to Harry.

"Do you think your brother is ok?" Al asked as she butted in a bit.

Rose responded by nodding as she smiled a bit. "Yeah big brother is really strong and brave he wouldn't be hurt so easily." Rose said as she followed Harry and Al.

"Ok but they must be worried to death about you I promise you I'll get you back to them." Harry said as Rose nodded and smiled to Harry holding his left hand in her own.

"Thank you." Rose said as she smiled to Harry as Al saw Rose was using magic but then Rose began to hack and cough as Harry and Al looked concerned wondering if she was sick.

"Rose are you ok?" Harry asked as he looked to Rose as Rose looked at her hand and quickly hid it.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Rose said with a smile as Al was suspicious about that.

"Well just take it easy ok." Harry said assuming it may be the Summer Flu.

"Ok." Rose said with a smile as Al walked off a bit as when Harry wasn't looking Rose looked to her hand. On Rose's hand was her own blood as she cringed a bit no doubt hiding something as she had a pouch on her which she patted and made sure it was well protected.

Soon red ethereal blades came out forcing Harry and Al to jump away with Rose in tow as they looked and saw Blood Phoenix there. "Hello Harry Potter, Al Azif might you hand to me the girl." Blood Phoenix said as Harry pushed Rose behind her acting as a shield for her to be protected.

"Over my dead body." Harry said as he reached for his wand before realizing he didn't have it as he was wide eyed. Harry quickly remembered he left it with his things back at the Beach as they also left the two Demonbanes to find the ones who brought them here.

"Oh what's wrong not going to use your Grimoire?" Blood Phoenix taunted as he smirked at the trio here. "That's too bad then, that makes this less of a sport then I wanted." Blood Phoenix said as he summoned up more Blood Red Ethereal Swords and began sending them at the trio.

"Move!" Harry called as they had to move Rose to safety.

"Stop use your magic!" Rose yelled as Harry and Al ducked under a defensive wall in shock with Rose.

"You know about magic?" Harry asked as he looked to Al which Rose then nodded.

"Yeah, mum, dad, and big brother are all magical." Rose said revealing she was from a Wizarding Family of all things possible.

"Ok we have no choice then." Al said as she and Harry then ducked under a blast of magic from Blood Phoenix magical attacks.

"Yeah let's go!" Harry called out as he and Al soon merged once more into their Magius form which then then rolled with Rose in their arms before taking a battle stance ready to fight back. "Rose hide." Harry said as he let Rose go to find a safe spot to hide out from the battle. Once Rose was freed from Harry's grip the Magius charged at the masked figure and punched him in the face but as the attack hit he quickly regained himself and kicked Harry away as Harry spun in the air and landed on the wall safely.

"I'll move you aside and get the girl next." Blood Phoenix said as he summoned a Phoenix based Rapier and took a battle stance ready to fight back against the two obstacles in his way.

(Meanwhile With Jonathan and AB)

As Jonathan and AB were walking down the vine covered streets of Arkham they kept a close eye out for any would be foes here. They also made sure to keep their magic sensory on high to locate either Blood Phoenix or Master Therion. Thankfully with their magic they can summon Demonbane Twin Blade if the need for it should arise at any point in time inside Arkham.

As they walked they soon stopped as Jonathan glanced to AB and with his eyes gestured to his hands and behind them as AB understood. Soon a throwing Knife fell from Jonathan's sleeve to which he threw it behind them as AB made a mystic run seal for the Knife causing it to fly at a foe. The Foe produced a Mystic Defense which blocked the attack with ease and destroyed it in an explosion. _**"CTHUGHA AND ITHAQUA!"**_ Jonathan invoked as from the smoke a familiar figure began to walk out with Jonathan aiming the two guns at the figure in question.

"Impressive I expected nothing less from the children of Harry Potter and Al Azif." Master Therion was heard as he walked out revealing himself to the two.

"Master Therion." Jonathan said as he glared at the Dark Lord who in his Era was considered a sort of Anti-Christ if not the Devil himself given a human disguise.

"Hmm it seems my reputation precedes me." Master Therion said walking to Jonathan who kept his guns aimed at him. "Now, now no need to be so confrontational little newborn I simply wish to talk you did wish to see me did you now?" Master Therion asked as he smiled a playful smile at Jonathan and AB.

"Yeah we did but you stay right there and we ask the questions got it." Jonathan said as he glared at Master Therion.

"I believe it is fair enough, oh and just so you know Etheldredra in here as well if you have yet to notice." Master Therion said moving to the side to reveal his Grimoire who was ready to defend her master at a moment's notice.

"Fine, now tell me why did you go after that girl?" Jonathan asked as he looked to Master Therion.

"You're the investigator could you not already tell?" Master Therion joked only to avoid a shot quiet easily from the Crimson Bullet of Jonathans Mystic guns.

"Don't screw with me!" Jonathan demanded as he knew fear wouldn't work here to get what he needed from him.

"Very well then, the girl is not who she says she is. If you were unaware this past year I had acquired the Philosopher Stone." Master Therion said as he smiled at Jonathan. "With it and the Resurrection Stone I had in turn created my first Homunculus as part of a series of experiments with Doctor West leading the project with his Gynoid data." Master Therion explained as AB glared.

"So what!?" AB yelled not trusting the biggest monster the world has ever known.

"Simply put that girl was the result of one of my experiments, she was my gift to dear Mr. Potter and Al Azif Rose Thorn was her name." Master Therion said as Jonathan looked.

"His gift?" Jonathan asked as Master Therion chuckled.

"Yes you see she has a secret I created her using the dead fetus from Lily Potters corpse as the bases for the DNA aspect of her, then I had used the Resurrection Stone to acquire Lily Evan's soul or a fragment of it particularly the fragment holding the dead fetus soul." Master Therion said revealing a messy part of his cruelty. "Rose Thorn was the result but we had to run more tests on her to see if she was ready but I fear she went rogue on us, destroyed the lab and took the Philosopher Stone with her." Master Therion said as Jonathan saw he was lying and fired once more this time Etheldredra acted and deflected the shot with her magic.

"I want the truth you're only telling me half-truth and half lies!" Jonathan yelled as Master Therion smiled.

"Well it seems you are the World's greatest Magical Detective." Master Therion joked as he found this quiet amusing for him. "Very well I did not lie when I revealed how she was created but I lied about the reason." Master Therion said as he smiled at Jonathan. "The truth of that is well I'm going to make Harry kill his baby sister before she kills everyone on that island and in turn sinks hundreds of cities killing millions." Master Therion said as Jonathan was wide eyed at this horrible new information.

"How is she going to kill everyone?" Jonathan demanded hoping to stop it like AB.

"Simply put she caused these changes in Arkham her plan is to collide Arkham with Earth and in doing so, cause damage beyond any hope of repair but doing so will cost the Homunculi her life not that it will last long, if she had stayed we could have perfected her body which is deteriorating even as we speak." Master Therion said as Jonathan was horrified at what he learned. "The girl is dying and when she dies the changes she had caused to Arkham will be catastrophic, as far as I see she's a greater threat to the world as of now, hijacking my scheme for herself. How Amusing." Master Therion said with a sinister smile upon his face at this event to come.

"Stop playing games how do we stop her without killing her!?" Jonathan demanded as he glared at Master Therion.

"The answer Jonathan is actually direct but also difficult, it's convincing her to undue everything she's changed before she dies." Master Therion said as he looked quiet amused by this happy accident of his. Jonathan growled as he so wanted to end Master Therion here but that wasn't his place to do nor his fate. "Don't let me hold you up." Master Therion taunted as Jonathan and AB then ran off to find Harry and the ticking time bomb little girl.

(With the Marauders Organization Outpost)

They got there outpost base working as everyone was trying to establish contact with Demonbane but so far nothing went through. "Anything?" Hermione asked as Ron accompanied her knowing Hermione being a Muggle Born was more aware of technology then Ron ever was.

"Nothing we can't establish communications best case scenario he's being jammed worst case scenario…" Daphne trailed off as Ron knew what she meant by that sad tone.

"NO he's not dead!" Ron defended knowing Harry wasn't that easy to kill. He took out two Dark Lords and lived to tell the tale on both encounters with them.

"No one is saying he is Ronald all I'm saying is that we need to think of every possible scenario in the event that something happened to Harry inside Arkham or if he's even in Arkham." Daphne said as Hermione then put her hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Ron." Hermione began as she looked to Ron. "Please try and understand if something happened to Harry we can't just forgo the thought that if Harry is no longer among us we need to rescue Al at the very least." Hermione said knowing Al being in the hand of the Black Lodge and Master Therion would make them unstoppable against all foes who would challenge their magical might.

"But…" Ron began but saw he was outnumbered on this and in turn conceded defeat. "Alright." Ron said as hoped that both Harry and Al would be ok and alive.

(With Harry vs Blood Phoenix)

Harry and Blood Phoenix were going at it as Harry had the Scimitar of Barzai summoned as he swung and slashed at Blood Phoenix who had a Phoenix sword drawn. As they swung there blades at each other Harry dodged back and avoided an attack from him while he used the momentum to send a kick to his foes head.

Nearby Rose hid from the battle as she looked to the area in Arkham where the Tower stood covered in Rose Vines. 'I need to get there fast.' Rose thought as she looked to the battle more specifically Blood Phoenix knowing exactly what he or IT was for her existence.

Blood Phoenix received a silent command and in turn acted as she then charges straight at Harry before he sent a blast of fire magic at him sending him flying back. Soon Blood Phoenix charged his magic and in turn roared out creating what looked like a dark Phoenix of flames which flew straight at Harry.

"Harry move!" Al called as she saw this was infused with the magic of Arkham and seeing as it was already a powerful dark spell Harry may have difficulty blocking the infernal magical attack.

"NO!" Rose yelled as she ran to Harry and grabbed both him and Al before her magic responded as the two vanished before the fire could hit them.

When the fire vanished Blood Phoenix looked and smirked as he saw his part in this was almost done. "Soon milady you will have your desire whatever it may be." Blood Phoenix said as soon his form faded as if he were just a phantom inside Arkham.

(With Jonathan and AB)

Jonathan was making his way to the Rose Vine Tower as he took notice to how it seemed to be the source of where it was all coming from. "Colliding Arkham into Earth?" Jonathan asked as he took noticed to a large Rose Bulb growing at the top of the tower. This may point that the more magic is gathered from Arkham the more it grows and with it the faster Rose's body deteriorates to death.

"Jonathan." Another Blood said as she looked to her brother.

"Y-yeah?" Jonathan asked as he looked to Another Blood seeing her concerned look for him.

"Are you really going to do it? You know kill her?" AB asked hoping Jonathan wouldn't do that as she may know that some people need to die but Jonathan never takes a life especially an innocent one. He knew some people needed to die for the greater good but he tries to save death as an absolute last resort.

"I don't know AB but… its either her or us at this point." Jonathan said as he walked with AB as they made their way to the tower knowing that if Rose succeeds then the future could be changed for the worse, possible even the end of the world as they all knew it.

"I understand." AB said as she was worried for Harry more than anything as they walked together.

"Oh and AB after this is over we really need to talk about how having an incestuous relationship is wrong on so many levels." Jonathan said as it was because of the Incest that the Pureblood belief had died out when his 'father,' saved the world and united it.

"No fair." AB cried out as she followed after her elder brother of a temporal Timeline to their shared destination.

Soon they turned around at the sound of footsteps and growling as they looked and saw what looked like Wolf like monsters. "Damn Eldritch Scavengers trying to cash in on this event." Jonathan said as he looked at the foes before them.

"The scouts and the vermin for the Eldritch Horrors, let's take care of them fast brother." Another Blood called out as Jonathan nodded in agreement with his sister.

"Let's go! _**LLOIGOR & ZHAR!"**_ Jonathan invoked summoning two oddly shaped sword but wield both with trained ease.

"Come on!" AB called out as she too charged forward as she summoned up her magic to her hands to fight alongside her brother to do battle. The battle was dealt with as quickly and efficiently as possible as they had to make it to the tower and couldn't let these obstacles stand in their shared way. Jonathan even was able to combine his weapons into a sort of star shaped weapon to which he then threw at the opponents as it flew around slicing anything that came close to it one after the other.

When the weapon returned AB used her magic to create a large mystic spell seal which then exploded taking down the scavengers with quick and trained ease. "Ok that deals with these guys now let's head to that tower." Jonathan said as Another Blood nodded and followed her brother to stop Rose.

(Back with the trio)

Harry and Al appeared in a burst at the cross walk closest to the tower as Harry was hissing in pain from that trip. "Bloody Hell." Harry cursed as Al looked to be winded with twirls in her eyes.

"That's why you never apparate inside Arkham there's no telling where you would end up." Al said as she was getting her bearings from the ordeal there.

"S-sorry I panicked." Rose apologized as she looked down in a guilty sort of way.

"It's ok just be careful next time." Harry said as Al floated next to him and looked to Rose.

"Yeah accidental magic can't be helped sometimes." Al said as she had seen her fair share of Accidental Magic and most of them can be either funny or a huge disaster.

"Where are we anyway?" Harry asked as he looked around trying to figure out where they had ended up now.

"Looks like the Thought Tower in Arkham." Al said as she looked at the Rose Vine covered Tower in question. "Or it was the Thought Tower." Al finished as from the outside it looked like it became an overgrown greenhouse.

"How do we get in?" Harry asked as he saw the Rose Bulb on top move and grow a bit.

Rose walked to the door with Harry and Al as they knew if anything was wrong with Arkham it would be in here somewhere. To their shock though the door then opened on its own for them as they looked and saw the pathway open to show them the interior of the large clock tower.

"Well that was easy." Harry said as he looked to the entrance as Al wasn't so convinced.

"Yeah… to easy." Al said as something wasn't right here.

"Rose stay close ok." Harry said as Rose nodded before the trio entered the tower's interior.

(With Jonathan)

Jonathan looked and saw the Rose Bulb was getting larger with each passing moment as AB saw this as they both knew Harry was walking into a trap. "We need to hurry." Jonathan said as AB nodded before the two ran for it to find Harry and Al before disaster can strike either of them.

"Please be ok papa." AB said worried for her father's past younger self right now.

(Back at the Thought Tower)

Harry with Al and Rose arrived inside to find a stadium there as the gears inside were shifted as it seems the Rose vines reached to the top where the bulb was. What made it more shocking was that it seemed the vines had magic going through them as it was like they were drawing upon Arkham's power to form.

"Welcome Harry Potter and Al Azif." Came a familiar voice as Harry looked and saw sitting upon a throne looking down upon them was none other than Master Therion himself.

"Master Therion." Harry growled as he saw the monster sitting above them. "I should have known you were behind this!" Harry yelled as he saw him above them.

"As much as I would enjoy to take credit for that the scheme here would go against what I do and furthermore it wasn't even my scheme to begin with." Master Therion said as Harry looked confused.

"What are you talking about?!" Harry demanded as he glared to the monster Master Therion.

"Why not find out?" Master Therion taunted as Rose saw him and began to back away from him.

Soon Blood Phoenix appeared attacking Harry as Harry quickly dodged from the sudden sneak attack from in front making it part frontal assault. "Come on Harry fight me." Blood Phoenix taunted as Harry glared at him.

" _ **Scimitar of Barzai!"**_ Harry invoked as he summoned his blade weapon of choice as Blood Phoenix in response summoned his own weapon to battle against Harry.

The two then charged at each other as they began clashing blades against each other as both Harry and Al were unaware of a greater threat going on. Rose saw this as she went for cover as when she did she began to hack and cough some more as more blood began to leave her. AS Rose saw this she realized with the amount she was leaking she had to prolong it a little longer.

Rose then produced from her person the Philosopher Stone as the condition she was in was beyond even the Stones power as she held it to her chest and used it to heal herself as both she and the stone glowed. Master Therion watched with amusement as Harry and Blood Phoenix went battled each other.

" _ **ATLATCH NATCHA!"**_ Harry invoked creating the red web to restrain Blood Phoenix. Blood Phoenix then roared out once more releasing the Fiendfyre from his mouth as Harry glared at it and used the Scimitar in a boomerang form and threw it. AS the weapon flew about Blood Phoenix saw it and cut off the spell as Harry then used a Mystic Defense spell and in turn used it to get higher spot going over the flames.

Blood Phoenix soon freed himself just as Harry punched him as Blood Phoenix seemed to be getting stronger. "Come on!" Blood Phoenix roared as Harry saw he needed a new plan.

" _ **MIRROR OF NICTORIS!"**_ Harry invoked as soon the multiple illusions of himself appeared in the air and the ground. _**"REAPERS SHADE!"**_ Harry invoked vanishing among his clones as Blood Phoenix smiled at this.

Blood Phoenix then crossed his arms in front of him in an X form and once he built up his magic he burst it out creating a huge blast of magical power sending Harry flying as his illusions vanished from this very powerful magical attack. Harry hit the stadium wall hard as that hurt he won't lie as he slipped the ground riving in pain. "Dammit." Harry cursed as he got back up from that.

"Are we having fun yet?" Blood Phoenix asked as he smiled at his opponent as Master Therion amused himself with this spectacle before his eyes.

Soon a new voice was heard as everyone here heard it. _**"CTHUGHA AND ITHAQUA!"**_ Jonathan was heard invoking as everyone looked just in time to see the red bullet nearly hit Blood Phoenix who narrowly dodged the attack to him.

"Jonathan!" Harry called happy to see his future son coming to his aid.

"And now all the guests have arrived." Master Therion said amusing himself with this new arrival here.

"Yeah and not it's time for truth." Jonathan said aiming Ithaqua at Blood Phoenix. He then fired releasing the power of the Great One inside it but to Harry's surprise it flew past Blood Phoenix and curved taking a U-Turn torts another target.

Harry and Al both looked and saw the bullet flying straight for Rose as she was wide eyed as she saw this. "NO!" Rose cried out creating a barrier around herself as the bullet hit freezing the barrier and then shattering.

"W-what?" Harry asked in shock as Jonathan glared at the little girl.

"She's not who she says she is." Jonathan said as he fired again but with Cthugha forcing her to dodge as AB then grabbed her from nowhere.

"Let her go!" Harry called as Al now realized what this was.

"No Harry!" Al called stopping Harry as then AB found it. She tore off a part of Rose's summer dress revealing a mark the seal of Uruboros upon her skin like a tattoo merged with a birthmark. "She's a Homunculi." Al said as AB let Rose go as Harry was shocked with a look of deep betrayal as Rose looked very guilty for her deception.

"Harry…" Rose began as soon Master Therion butted in.

"Yes Harry this is truth." Master Therion said as he was walking down a set of stairs as he looked to Harry with a smirk. "Her name is Rose Thorn but at one point she would have been known by another if fate had not laid its cruel hand upon you and your family." Master Therion said as if taunting both Harry and Rose.

"What?" Harry asked as Master Therion smirked at Harry.

"Once upon a time she would have been known as Rose Lily Potter your baby sister." Master Therion said appearing next to Rose holding his hands to her cheek to force her to look at Harry the brother she betrayed.

"My… sister?" Harry asked as Master Therion smirked to him before vanishing and appearing on a pillar.

"Yes your baby sister she was my gift to you, but alas. She would not wait for her completion and even stole the Philosopher Stone when another project of mine had reached completion." Master Therion said as he looked to Harry. "And as she is now she's dying beyond even the stones power to rescue as it now simply prolongs her life till her inevitable death." Master Therion said as Harry was in shock.

"But… you said you were waiting for your parents and brother." Harry said as he saw Rose standing in front of him now looking very sad and guilty of her Snake Deception.

"Yes… I was and now that you arrived we can see papa and mummy soon." Rose said as she looked to Harry.

"W-what?" Harry asked as Rose then gave Harry the Philosopher Stone in his left hand as she looked to him.

"I'm sorry big brother but I want to see papa and mummy again that's why I'm going to collide Arkham with Earth." Rose said as Harry was shocked by this.

"No Rose you can't!" Harry called hoping to stop her from doing so.

"I want us all to be together as a family big brother but fate and destiny stands in that path." Rose said as Harry was shocked by this just as she began to hack and cough more as when she did the bulb began to grow even more. "I don't have much longer in this world big brother so please… die with me." Rose said as Harry then looked to her.

"Rose… I want to be with you but… I can't I have people I care about here who I need to protect so I'm sorry but I have to stop you." Harry said as Rose began to tear up as she then began to step back.

"Then I'm sorry to big brother." Rose said as red energy began to from around her. _**"Demonbane…. Blood."**_ Rose invoked as soon Demonbane Blood appeared as it then took Rose and activated with its true pilot.

"No ROSE!" Harry called wanting to stop her as he ran to her but Jonathan bashed into him stopping him. "Let me go I have to stop her I have to save her!" Harry called as Jonathan then looked to his father and slapped him hard.

"Shitty Dad!" Jonathan yelled as he tried to knock sense into his father. "We're going to save her she's already dying and if she collides Arkham into Earth its game over for everyone!" Jonathan called out as they had to stop Demonbane Blood from dragging Arkham into their shared human world. "So… shitty dad, bitchy mom… fight with me!" Jonathan called as Harry and Al looked shocked to hear their son was asking for their help.

"I… I don't know what my future-self did to make you hate him… but Jonathan… I won't let you down." Harry said to his future son as Jonathan nodded to this.

"Right father." Jonathan said as it was time to summon them.

(Later outside)

The two arrived outside of Arkham and saw that Demonbane Blood had merged with the Rose Bud which had now bloomed into a blood red rose. "We don't have enough time we need to act now." Jonathan said as Harry nodded.

*Insert Demonbane OST: Dance of the Superhero

"Alright let's summon them." Harry said as the time was now as they then both began the spell to summon as Harry stood up and Jonathan had his rune gloved hands in position to begin the spell.

He began to spin creating runes as Harry was summoning his ally. _**"From the Hate scorched sky..."**_ Harry began as he crated more runes. _**"With righteous anger in our hearts..."**_ Harry continued as she created more runes around her. _**"We draw forth the sword that smites evil!"**_ He continued as he did a spin as he was now surrounded by these rings of runes. _**"Thou art the innocent sword!"**_ Harry continued as he raised his hand in the air as the runes entered his raised right hand. _**"DEMONBANE!"**_ He invoked finishing the spell as she came downward as when Harry hit the ground the magical seal appeared above them all as Ron and Hermione were in shock to it as then Demonbane appeared from it as Harry vanished inside the giant with Al as Jonathan and AB were next.

Jonathan then moved his arms into a cross form as his right arm was behind his left arm with his thumb, index, and middle fingers pointing out in front of his face as his left hand had all the fingers pointed outward as it was his turn to summon Demonbane.

" _ **Begin Twin-Sword invocation."**_ Jonathan invoked as he was ready to summon it forth as a magical rune appeared around Jonathan and Another Blood. _**"From the Hate scorched sky..."**_ Jonathan began as Runes appeared on his white gloved hands. _**"With righteous anger in our hearts... We draw forth the sword that smites evil!"**_ Jonathan invoked as he then raised his two arms outward before he raised his right hand upward. _**"Thou art the innocent sword, DEMONBANE!"**_ Jonathan invoked as soon the sky glowed with the mystic rune as soon from it Demonbane Twin Sword appeared.

(Beach during this event)

The group were working on trying to establish communication with Demonbane but then the sky burst out as everyone had to shield their eyes or take cover. When it stopped they looked up and were wide eyed at what they saw. "Merlin's beard… is that?" Hermione began as Daphne nodded.

"Yes… that's Arkham or it should be." Daphne said recognizing the general lay out of the universal Magical Core.

Soon another burst occurred as from it not one but TWO Demonbane's appeared as it was none other than Demonbane and Twin Sword as the two stood side by side ready to battle Rose and Demonbane Blood.

"Are those both Demonbane's?" Ron asked in shock as Daphne acted and went to the communications.

"Harry Al respond immediately!" Daphne yelled as she looked.

"No time I'll explain later!" Harry called out on his end as Daphne saw Harry had a lot to explain here.

(Demonbane)

"Let's go Demonbane!" Harry and Al called out as they were ready to battle Demonbane Blood.

(Twin Sword)

Jonathan and Another Blood were in there respected cockpits as he grabbed his controls as he and Another Blood were ready. "GO FORTH DEMONBANE!" Jonathan began before Another Blood spoke up.

"TWIN BLADE!" Another Blood finished as both were ready to fight side by side with their shared parents past selves against Rose.

(Battle)

The Rose Bud opened as from it Demonbane Blood appeared attached to Arkham now dragging it to collide into Earth as the rift between the two realms stood in its way of its suicide run.

(Demonbane Blood)

"Harry…" Rose began floating in her cockpit as it was designed with Rose in mind. "Big Brother…" She continued as she wanted this. "Please die with me." Rose said as she wanted to bring Harry with her to reunite with their parents.

(Battle)

Demonbane and Twin Sword got ready as Demonbane Blood saw the two that would stand in its way as with the fluctuations here Demonbane and Twin Sword jumped forward to where Blood waited for them.

The two then landed on an invisible platform that no doubt was the barrier mixed with Blood making them this place perhaps out of some deluded sense of giving them a fighting chance. Demonbane was now ready to battle as the time was now.

*Insert Kingdom Hearts OST Vector to the Heavens

(Demonbane)

"Come on!" Harry called out as the battle was about to start.

(Twin Sword)

"Right behind you shitty dad!" Jonathan called as he was ready to fight for the world's future.

(Battle)

" _ **SCIMITAR OF BARZAI!"**_ Harry invoked summoning his weapon of choice as Demonbane now had the Scimitar drawn.

" _ **LLOIGOR & ZHAR!"**_ Jonathan invoked summoning his weapons as Twin Sword now had its twin sword.

The two Deus Machina charged at Demonbane Blood to keep it from doing what it intended as they went for slashes at its form in an attempt to disconnect it from Arkham. But every cut they made Demonbane Blood regrew new connectors as it was focusing on defense for now.

"How about this!" Harry invoked as Demonbane threw the Scimitar at Demonbane Blood as it began to cut more at once but once more it was met with the same result.

Jonathan roared out as he sent his combined weapon out and aided in doing what they intended as so far it was working. But it was for not as Blood regenerated the vines as normal as it then roared out and created a defensive lair around its body with the rose itself.

Demonbane and Twin Sword jumped to the defensive line and tried to cut through it but the attack did nothing to that shield.

(Harry)

Let's try the guns!" Harry called as hopefully it may help them break through.

(Jonathan)

"Right!" Jonathan called out as they had to bust through somehow.

(Battle)

 _ **"CTHUGHA AND ITHAQUA!"**_ Harry invoked as Demonbane summoned its two guns ready to hopefully bust a hole into the shield Blood made for itself.

 _ **"CTHUGHA AND ITHAQUA!"**_ Jonathan repeated as Twin Sword did the same with the same hopes as his father.

Both Mechs fired at Blood's shield as they emptied there ammunition on the shield creating a smoke screen. But to their shared shock when the smoke scream cleared they saw the shield was undamaged as soon it responded by firing energy blasts at them forcing the two Demonbane's to dodge and avoid the attack.

*End OST

(Harry)

"Damn nothing is working!" Harry said as they needed a new plan of attack now.

"Maybe if we use Lemuria Impact we can bust through." Al said as that was an idea.

"Daphne will it work?" Harry asked to the communications as he hoped it could work.

(Daphne and crew)

"How are the numbers?" Daphne asked as Doc did the numbers.

"We'll need two Impacts to bust through that shield." Doc said as that wasn't good.

"Then it's a good thing we have both." Jonathan was heard as everyone was shocked.

(Jonathan)

"I can do Lemuria Impact if two of those can bust through we can ripped Demonbane Blood right out of Arkham with our bare hands." Jonathan said as AB looked to her brother in approval.

"Yeah we can do it!" AB called ready to save the world.

(Harry)

"Trust them Harry." Al said as she didn't know how or why but she just knew they could do it… maybe a maternal instinct to trust and believe in her children and their future success.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Harry said as he was on the same page here. "Daphne send the Naacal Code!" Harry called as the time was now.

(Marauders outpost)

"Alright begin transmission!" Daphne called out as the crew nodded.

"I hope this works." Ron said as he was worried and scared for what may happen if Arkham crashes into their world as it is.

Daphne stood ready as she began to bark orders now. "Activate the Hiranipra System. Encrypt the Words of power. Create Naacal Code." She ordered as the time of their victory was now.

"Rodger Expression Al Mankib; expression Al Dhira Lifted." The bridge girl said working one her station.

"Expression Al Yad at Yamma; Expression Led Algeuze Lifted." Another spoke as the time was now.

"Word of Power transferred into Naacal Code. It's ready to go at any time!" The bridge girl said as victory was now.

*Insert Demonbane OST: Sublimation of the Destruction God

Daphne soon put her two hands in front of her as they were around Demonbane's image on the giant monitor. _**"First Sublimation Spell."**_ She began to invoke as the spell began. _**"Initiate Incantation."**_ Daphne continued as everyone was at the edge of their seats wanting to see this Lemuria Impact.

 _ **"My Forefathers, Betelgeuse's flame of cleansing."**_ Daphne began now beginning the incantation as she moved her hand as if she was doing a spell as the Nacaal code was shining on her chest as mystical energy formed around her. _**"Unleash the Giants Right hand: The Sword of Ultimate Victory!"**_ she said as a blue mystic ring with runes in it appeared around a red rune that was no doubt the Nacaal code as Daphne held her arms forward as the symbol was at full power. _**"Now Send the Naacal Code!"**_ she yelled as everyone was praying for victory before the Code went straight to Demonbane. "Release the spell," Daphne invoked as she hoped Demonbane and Twin sword can save them all.

(Demonbane)

Harry then felt a familiar rush of power one that was almost too much for him as he ended up roaring out as he felt the power inside course through him.

(Battle)

Demonbane began to glow as the runes and segments on the Deus Machina's body began to glow gold with power before Demonbane's eyes shined. Twin sword meanwhile began to mimic the form as Jonathan always had the Nacaal Code with him allowing him to utilize Lemuria Impact as needed.

The two Demonbane's were charging incredible energy as they were both preparing to utilize the strongest attack in their shared arsenal.

Demonbane began charging an emerald green energy in its hands as soon once it finished charging the power for Lemuria Impact raised its arms high and spread them apart creating an ancient an powerful mystic spell seal. As the release of this power was affecting everyone specifically Demonbane, Harry, Al, and Daphne. Demonbane then raised up its right arm high with an open palm where the power was channeled too as Harry let out a roar.

Twin Sword began to do the same but vastly different as it raised its right hand upward before moving both hands to channel the power and in turn create a similar seal behind it. The way it had moved its arms had been similar to runes as the two Lemuria Impacts were soon ready for use.

Both Demonbane's were ready to use the power as the energy went to their right hands as now both Lemuria Impacts were ready to utilize in battle to their advantages.

(Harry)

"In this world of light! There is no place for darkness!" Harry roared out as he was prepared for what was to come.

(Jonathan)

"Thirst and Hunger! RETURN TO THE VOID!" Jonathan yelled out as he thrust his open palm forward much like his father did.

(Battle)

Both Demonbane's charged forward as they both had the energy of Lemuria Impact in their right hands. Blood tried to fire back but the two were far too fast and Blood's power was focused on dragging Arkham to crash into the human realm.

" _ **LEMURIA!"**_ Harry began as Demonbane pulled back its arm as it was ready.

" _ **DOUBLE!"**_ Jonathan continued as Twin Sword did the same as the time was now.

" _ **IMPACT!"**_ Both of then invoked as they sent the power of this Lemuria Double Impact into the Rose shield seeing how it was busting through the shield and walls it built around itself. Both pilots roared out as they were breaking through the outer layer until they came into the inner layer of the shielding.

(Al and Another Blood)

"Disengaged!" Both Al and Another Blood invoked as they had to move now.

(Battle)

Demonbane and Twin Sword jumped back away from the resulting explosion which hit Blood's shield hard very hard as they looked deep and saw it broke through. As the powerful force cleared Demonbane and Twin Sword charged in and both grabbed Blood while its vines were broken and then proceeded to rip it out of the Rose it had made to drag Arkham on a crash course into Earth.

*End OST

Soon Demonbane and Twin Sword succeeded as Blood was dragged out as hopefully they stopped the greatest disaster in history. But alas all was not well, all was not right.

(Blood)

"Don't make me do this big brother." Rose begged as she activated another system for this type of event.

(Battle)

Demonbane Blood eyes glowed as soon the Rose Vines acted and grabbed all three Demonbane's restraining them before all three were being dragged in.

(Harry)

"NO!" Harry called out as he and Al felt Demonbane was being dragged into the Rose Forest.

"Try and get us loose Harry!" Al called as she tried on her end.

"Trying!" Harry called as they had to move.

(Jonathan)

"Dammit!" Jonathan cursed as he and AB were being dragged into this Arkham Rose by Blood as AB and himself were trying to get Twin Sword freed.

"Come on we need to move!" AB cried out as they needed to move and get to safety.

(Marauders Outpost)

"NO HARRY!" Ron cried out in shock as Hermione saw this.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried out as both Demonbane's were being dragged into the creature they were fighting.

(Battle)

Demonbane was struggling as it moved, it's hardest to free itself but the vines were tough if not impossible to break. But Demonbane neither the original nor Twin Sword gave up as they kept moving to their best abilities.

(Demonbane)

"Come on Demonbane move…" Harry called out as he kept trying. "MOVE!" Harry roared but then something happened as Harry felt a movement inside Demonbane as he looked and saw the Philosopher floating there as Harry looked at his left hand remembering how Rose gave it to him.

"Harry what's wrong?" Al asked seeing this as Harry looked at it.

"Al I have an idea." Harry called as he then reached for the stone and took it hoping his insane idea will work. Harry then roared out as the stone began to glow and meld with his magic as well as Al's magic as the Necronomicon as Al felt it.

"What the… a new spell?" Al asked as she felt the information enter her. "A… Sublimation Spell?!" Al called as the only such spell like that was Lemuria Impact as far as she knew. "This new spell… Philosopher Cure?" Al said as she felt the new spell form up.

(Battle)

Demonbane's left arm began to glow as Twin Sword saw this as the left arm was soon freed as when it was at the core of this Rose Harry was heard roaring out. _**"PHILOSOPHER CURE!"**_ Harry roared out as Demonbane punched the core hard as when the attack hit instead of sending out magic it created a powerful near impenetrable shield as when the shield hit the foe it began to drain the magic into itself as all the systems of Demonbane both science and magical were recharged and then some.

*Insert: The Last One by Back-On

AS the attack hit all who saw this were in shock as not only was Demonbane freed but Arkham began to be sent back a little from the attack as Blood saw this new spell.

(Blood)

"WHAT?!" Rose cried out in shock as she saw this happen.

(Battle)

Demonbane burst out freed with its offspring as both glared at Blood as the Philosopher Cure was glowing in its left hand.

(Harry)

"The Left hand that heals and create… the right hand that defeats and destroys… Both hands of Victory for the Innocent Blade!" Harry invoked as Al felt it a new spell one Harry had invented and created in the most extreme of dire moment.

(Battle)

" _ **LEMURIA IMPACT: HELL!"**_ Harry invoked as Lemuria Impact formed in the right hand of Demonbane. _**"PHILOSOPHER CURE: HEAVEN!"**_ Harry continued as the Philosopher Cure formed in Demonbane's left hand. _**"HELL AND HEAVEN!"**_ Harry invoked as Demonbane collided the two conflicting powers of creation and destruction as a new power was form between this collisions.

(Jonathan)

"Incredible." Jonathan said as he was shocked to see this.

(Marauders Outpost)

"What is this?" Hermione asked in shock at what she was seeing.

"A new spell has been born." Daphne said as she didn't think Harry had the power to do such a thing as miraculous as this.

"What is it called?" Ron asked as Daphne looked.

"A power as great as the birth of the universe itself as incredible as an impact force of the Big Bang… only one name I can think of for it that is worthy is one name." Daphne said as they all saw this. "And that name is…" Daphne began as Harry was going to finish it.

(Demonbane)

" _ **GENESIC IMPACT!"**_ Harry was heard invoking as Demonbane flew forward with the green/Yellow energy in its arms as Blood tried to escape to its rose but Demonbane caught it in the end as the attack hit both the rose and the Deus Machina and in turn causing a huge explosion of mystical energy possibly even greater then Lemuria Impact.

(Al)

"Genesis END!" Al invoked as they had to move now.

(Battle)

Demonbane jumped away as the force reached its peak and in turn destroyed Blood in whole as Demonbane with Twin Sword rejoined the others at the shore.

*End OST

(Harry)

Harry had drained much of his magic but in the end they won… thank Merlin they won. Al soon gasped as she looked seeing something that shouldn't be there. "Harry look!" Al called as Harry went wide eyed and looked and saw Arkham was still in the sky but how.

(Shore)

"The battle is not over yet." Master Therion said as he held a dagger in his hand as everyone was shocked. "You have only delayed her for a few more hours at most." Master Therion said Harry then appeared before him as he glared at this monster.

"You knew about this!" Harry roared an accusing finger at his baby sister's second murderer.

"I did… this was not my end goal since I lost control of her." Master Therion said as he smiled playfully at Harry. "But as of now we have a short truce." Master Therion said as he looked. "Simply put Harry Potter, and Jonathan Potter-Azif the only way to stop Rose is to kill her in a way that undue what she has changed." Master Therion said as everyone looked. "If the changes she has made to Arkham are not rectify before she dies… the backlash to both Arkham and Earth would be catastrophic killing millions if not billions." Master Therion said as Harry was shocked by this.

"In other words take her down before she takes everyone down with her." Master Therion said offering the dagger to Harry to take. Jonathan was about to take it but Harry stopped him before he could.

"No let me do it." Harry said with a dull almost dead tone in his voice. "I'm the one she knows best maybe I can get close to her to use it." Harry said as Al saw something Harry wasn't spilling.

"It seems you're all too willing to kill your baby sister Harry, perhaps I am not the cruelest one here." Master Therion said as Harry then sent him a glare to which Master Therion simply smiled and stepped back. "I shall leave you to it." Master Therion said before he vanished in a burst of magic once more.

"Harry…" Hermione said as she heard enough to know what Harry was being forced to do.

Harry didn't answer her before spreading his Magius Wings and flying off back into Arkham as he had to hurry.

(Arkham with Harry)

Harry arrived at Arkham as he landed safely and looked around as Al was silent when Harry undid the transformation. As Harry walked the Rose Vines parted to allow him access as he walked through and entered a new area.

As both Harry and Al walked side by side they soon arrived at what looked like a fantasy castle. As Harry walked he soon found a swing set as Al stayed back to give Harry alone time knowing what he was going to do next even if he didn't say it aloud. Harry soon found Rose swinging on the swing set as she didn't seem bothered that she was dying or that she was going to end the world when she dies.

"Big brother Harry." Rose greeted as Harry looked to her.

"Rose." Harry greeted not able to look at her knowing his baby sister who he only had known for a few short hours felt like he knew her their whole lives.

"Did you like the game we played today?" Rose asked as Harry looked to her.

"I can't say that I did." Harry admitted as Rose understood.

"Yeah I did all this so I can see papa and mummy again and be with you also… but the game wasn't fun even for me." Rose said as she looked to her brother.

"I can't imagine why." Harry said trying to be as comforting as possible for Rose.

"When I was just a fetus, I could hear mummy and fell her and papa and most of all you even in the womb. I don't know how I just did. I felt so loved and connected to all of you, but then it all ended when mummy was scared crying not to take you. I don't think she knew about me yet or she did but didn't have time to act." Rose said holding onto some hope that her mother didn't let her die to save Harry. "When that man shot that Killing Curse Mummy died… and I died with her." Rose said as Harry was trying to hold back his tears.

"Master Therion brought me back promising me you and I can be reunited and we could play together forever… but he told me to wait and had his Scientists and wizards tick needles and wires into me asking me if I can do thing with my mind." Rose said before a large tree was sent flying while clouds gathered around them. "Master Therion wasn't going to keep his promise." Rose said as she then stopped swinging. "He only wanted me to fight you to amuse him and to push you to further lengths." Rose said as Harry figured Master Therion saw him as a worthy rival.

"He got what he wanted, and I got cheated out of my family." Rose said kicking up some dust with her feet.

"I know what that's like." Harry admitted as Rose looked.

"You do don't you." Rose said as Harry didn't answer her. "You don't have to tell me I was there after all." Rose said as in a way Rose was there when Harry lost his and Rose's shared parents. "It's, how I knew you weren't going to use Master Therion's weapon on me." Rose said as Harry took out the dagger.

"No… I wasn't." Harry said as even when the world was in danger he didn't have the stomach or the nerve to kill his younger sister like this.

"You're going to try and talk me into fixing what I changed in Arkham… before I die." Rose said knowing full well that she was never going to survive beyond this point in her life.

"Yes." Harry said as he tried to comfort Rose in her last few moments of life.

"I'm dying real soon aren't I?" Rose asked as she already knew the answer.

"Yes… I'm so sorry Rose." Harry said as his voice cracked in grief but he wanted to make Rose's last moments of life as comfortable as he can possibly offer.

Rose shrugged but tears began to leave her eyes as she knew what was coming as she then looked to Harry with a look of want in her eyes. "Can you stay with me? I'm scared." Rose asked as that was Harry's intention regardless of what Rose decides to do.

Al stood there watching not daring to get in the middle of this as she also teared up. Harry walked to the swing next to Rose and sat down as the Homunculi of Rose Lily Potter wiped away her tears. As Harry sat next to her he offered his hand to her as Rose saw this and took it as they both waited for the end of Rose Lily Potter.

(Later at the Shore)

As everyone saw the image above them they soon saw Arkham vanish from the sky as a light shined and from it Harry and Al walked out of it. Harry was carrying Rose in his arms bridal style as he was starting to break down as he got to his friends and allies laying his younger sister down gently as he began to cry and weep that he has just lost his baby sister all over again before he even got to know her.

As Harry did this Ron and Hermione as well as all the others realized what had happened as Harry laid his sister down as the girl looked to be at peace. Hermione seeing this began to shed her own tears as Ron saw the grief Harry was in now. The cruelty of Master Therion knew no limits as he brought Rose back as a Homunculi only to have her die in her elder brother's arms. Dangling the one thing he wanted most in life only to rip it away as Jonathan and AB saw this as he saw something.

Jonathan saw it he saw the reason he was left or a possible reason. His parents in his era were Elder Gods and they knew the true meaning of one's mortality. Perhaps that was what they wanted to impart on him the true meaning of ones humanity and to test the limit of his mortality. But that was only a theory one he felt was his parents striving to teach him a lesson they themselves had learned.

"Jonathan." AB said as Jonathan looked as everyone saw that the two were becoming translucent with Twin Sword being the same.

"What's happening to you?" Hermione asked as Jonathan smiled.

"I'm going back to my era." Jonathan said as Ron looked.

"Wait how does this, all end for all of us!" Ron called as Jonathan smiled.

"No spoilers." Jonathan said as AB smiled.

"Bye-bye." AB said as soon the two were gone and with them Demonbane Twin Sword.

(Scene Break London Marauders Organization HQ a few Days Later)

Even though Rose didn't truly live Harry still had a grave made for her as her picture was put with their parents' image as everyone had come to pay their respects for her The Girl who never lived but was more alive than any human today. As a Reith was placed for her it was Sakura Flowers as even the Goblins who worked here saw that Rose had a warrior's spirit.

All was silent as the grief had hit them all harder than any had thought they all were filled with a fury in its place. Master Therion and the Black Lodge must be stopped no matter the cost for those like Rose for those who had suffered Master Therion must pay for the crimes he has committed with his Black Lodge.

(Scene Break Jonathan's Era)

Jonathan was back in Neo London as he was walking down to Grimmauld Place which was the Potter Family Home. As Jonathan entered with AB they were greeted by their relatives here who welcomed them with open arms. Jonathan greeted them back as did AB as they went into the family history with the tree. As they walked they found it, Harry Potter and Al Azif's images as connected to the same branch with James and Lily was Rose Lily Potter as Jonathan then saw where her memorial was and then walked over to it. Jonathan then walked over and smiled before he placed on it a hermit crab shell on it as it was the very same one Harry had helped Rose catch when the hermit crab had lived inside it a long time ago. "I hope you're resting easy Auntie Rose." Jonathan said as he hoped his aunt had a beautiful rest after what Therion did to her.

(TBC)

(Start Epilogue)

Rose was lying in a realm of light as the light shined down on her arousing her from slumber. Soon a soft and gentle hand reached to Rose's cheek caressing her as she began to wake up a little. "Mummy?" Rose asked as she began to awaken.

"Yes Rose my blooming sweetheart I've been waiting for you." Lily Potter greeted as Rose looked and saw her mother there smiling at her as with her was James Potter.

"Papa… mummy." Rose greeted as Lily reached her hand to her.

"Welcome home Rose." Lily greeted as Rose smiled with tears in her eyes as she took her mother's hand and was helped back up to her feet.

James then laughed and got Rose on his shoulders as Rose laughed in joy at being with her father as they soon saw red energy particles rain down as Lily smiled and pointed upward. Rose saw it and smiled a big smile as in the sky was a trail of green energy belonging to only one being as she saw both were with it. "Demonbane." Rose said as there it was Demonbane but with wings as with it were two people before his face.

"Rest in peace baby sister." Harry said in an older voice as Al smiled holding a bundle in her arms.

"Let's go… Elder God Harry." Al said as Harry nodded to his fellow Elder God and together the three flew off to whatever time line needs them most next.

(End Epilogue)

ESKK: Well finally got this done. Now then until next time leave a review and as I have always said here ja-ne.


	13. Chapter 12 The 2nd Beginning

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Ok here Year 2 begins and yeah shit is going to happen regardless so let's start this story ok.

(Start Joseph's home)

Joseph was home at his estate again as he and Elisa were going to be meeting with Harry and his relatives for dinner to meet some new business friends. They agreed to meet at Harry's house so Joseph was dressed up in one of hi snice suits as Joseph was reading his mother's Diary. Soon he heard his owl had caught something as he looked and saw he was eating a rat he caught as Joseph chuckled. "Well that handles the rat problem." Joseph joked as Elisa was reading some of H.P. Lovecraft's books as she was trying to pass the time.

" _Diary entry Beginning of War, as I sat there having my picture taken with the original Order of the Phoenix my mind wandered curios as I questioned if we would win this war or have a chance seeing as our numbers were few. Among the first rules we were told we apparently don't kill we stun and turn the Death Eaters over to the DMLE. I won't lie if this is a war why should we stun and not kill? I'll trust Dumbledore for now but something about stunning them doesn't sit right with me. I hope we can end this war fast enough though but I was concerned. I brought this up with Lily and James of course but they told me I should just trust what Dumbledore says he was leading us but I had responded just because he was didn't mean he was always right. But I did trust Lily so I stepped aside and waited to see where it went for now- Diary Entry End."_

" _Diary Entry Blood War entry 2: It's been a while since I last wrote into this and ironically this is kind of becoming a chronicle of what I had gone through during the Blood War. For starters let me start by saying this… I'm losing all my faith in Albus Dumbledore. The alleged strongest wizard in the world has been having us stun our foes and turning them in when they just end up back outside doing the same thing raping, killing and so many others. I saw a Death Eater raping a blood traitor girl no older than 9 I lost it and killed him I crucio him for what seemed like hours until he was all but begging me to kill him. I did so but I made it slow and painful. After I realized what I did I panicked and told Dumbledore what happened and seeing his distraught it made me he told me I simply lost control of my feelings and for good reason to but he told me not to allow this to happen again or make a habit of it."_

" _I listened at first but the more this war waged the more I realized Dumbledore was wrong just like Voldemort they were both wrong and my mind was trying to rationalize that they were the problems with our small Wizarding World. It then lead me to meeting Voldemort himself but when he tried to kill me with his snake I was able to turn the snake against him and free myself and after a fight he let me go when he had a chance to finish me as I ran. That was the first time I defied him."_

" _As I looked at my hands that same night ready for bed I saw them shaking for I had use the Killing Curse to kill my foes and this tingling feeling I felt I realized I had killed someone to save the lives of others when the same person I used the curse on was about to kill a group of Muggle-born children. Slowly I thought maybe if I kept this a secret from Dumbledore maybe… maybe I can end this war myself. But I need some way to keep myself from being found out, but I'm a Slytherin I'm cunning and smart enough to know how to outwit others, how else was I able to help Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, and Moony on their pranks."_

" _But I soon learned something horrible, the second time I face Voldemort he claimed to have taken an interest in me after hearing what I have been doing lately. Commenting of how I used Fiendfyre to kill my enemies and save as many Muggle and Muggleborn as I could. Then he called me dark saying that I had the taste and now I craved it. He offered me a place by his side trying to turn me to his cause but I defied him a 2_ _nd_ _time that day. Yelling and accusing him that he was also what was wrong with the world at large. His zealot of blood purity and his crusade of it was what was killing the Wizarding world and the world was trying to save our kind by giving magic to the mundane world. I ended up taking a stand there and used Imperio to force his followers to attack each other and I was able to Crucio Bellatrix give the bitch a taste of her own medicine. I escaped with my life and knowing Voldemort now wanted me an Heiress of Slytherin who with that snake could produce a child with closer ties to Salazar Slytherin then either of us. I kept this event hidden but the taste was there and on that night I pulled out an ancient tome of the Eldritch Gods maybe… something in there could help me."_

" _Eventually I faced Voldemort with the newly wedded James and Lily Potter and Frank Longbottom and his lovely wife. As we fought this was the third time we have defied him and then… he placed a seed of doubt among my friends and with a Killing Curse to save James and Lily the seed sprouted and I was forced to meet with Dumbledore when I was discovered. I won't lie I let out everything I had against Albus the wrongs he caused the fact that thanks to him we lost a good number of our allies while I was the only one actually making a dent against Voldemort. At the end of that night… I left the Order cutting my ties with them all spitefully so. Now I stand alone and if I must enter the darkness to beat the darkness then I'll be the Dark Lady who stands for justice the one called Tyrant- End Diary Entry."_

" _Diary Entry 3 Lily and Arkham, I had no idea after I left Lily started searching for me James even encouraged her to do so no doubt thinking she can 'save me,' the naïve fool. I ended up meeting with her during a ritual I had discovered something a place called Arkham where infinite knowledge rested. I had located a Grimoire and with it a Deus Machina one of the last few in the world. This Machina was one of 8 or 9 that still remained in the world and I myself could not believe I was able to revive one of them with my Grimoire Unassprechlichen Kulten or Una Kulten for short and together I had gained the weapon known as the Nameless One. I in turn appeared in the war announcing myself for all to hear as the Dark Queen Tyrant and I gave Voldemort my warning stand against me as he has already and he will suffer as he faces justice, I announced that those with power to fear me and those who are oppressed by power to rally behind me for I will cast my judgement upon the world."_

" _For a time I did so though my reign was short I won't deny I had made a great impact. And when I attempted to enter Arkham Lily appeared and in turn we were both dragged into Arkham that day. We had awoken in that city and I had learned I held great power here but as I walked I saw something as did Lily we knew what it was and quickly shielded our eyes and ears knowing if it saw us and we looked upon it our human perception could not handle it. We escaped and it was there we had found two of the 9 living Deus Machina in a library with hundreds of not thousands of sleeping Grimoires. We needed to escape but curiosity got the better of us and I had took a book closes to the Deus Machina Liber Legis while Lily went close to the one known as Demonbane. I told Lily we needed to leave but I soon learned our way out was impeded by the same Outer God who we saw before. In this time I had been given no choice and contacted another Outer God known as Yog-Sothoth who had been expecting me for some time now. He offered us an escape but I had to pay a price for his aid, my womb my eggs fertilized with his seeds to act as his anchor to bring his race into the human world once more."_

" _I had denied him at first but I did not wish for Lily to be trapped and before I agreed I told Lily that no matter what happens she was always my best friend and to tell Severus when she sees him that I had always loved him and wished him happiness where ever fate took him. At that day we agreed entering Arkham was the biggest mistake we could ever make for that day my child was conceived by an Elder God as his Anti-Christ. My biggest mistake but my only prayer now is for the child I carry to grow to deny his father. –End Entry"_

" _Final Entry: Last moments, Joseph as I hold you in my arms I know that you and Lily's son Harry are in great danger. I was smart and married a muggle husband who though is equipped with a large fortune I hold no love or enjoyment with him. A man as he reminded me to much of Lily's sister's husband Vernon. But lucky a quick Imperio from you and me my baby boy will change that no problem. Joseph… please I know you can't deny fate but always remember that mummy loves you more than her own life. Out of everything that had happened you were the one thing I never regretted when you were born you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Joseph… please live a happy life till the end and know that mummy will see you soon and we'll be together as we watch the march of time by each heartbeat. –End Entry"_

When Joseph finished reading the parts he paid the closet attention too he had read in in a false hope that his mother may have found a way to deny his fate. But alas once more Joseph was hit with the despair that his curse was irreversible with the aid of anything short of Shining Trapazahedron. "Master." Elisa said as she walked up to Joseph as Joseph looked.

"Be at ease Etheldredra I was just catching up on my reading." Joseph lied as he was in fact re-reading his mother's diary for what seemed like the 100th time this summer before 2nd year.

"Master you know that in this form its best to refer to me as Elisa." Etheldredra or Elisa said as she had grown fond of that name her master had given to her for their shared infiltration into Hogwarts School.

"I know… I tend to forget sometimes." Joseph said as he sat as his desk.

"Well I have the reports of your follower's recent raids its best we look over them before we send out the Black Angel to Diagon Alley." Elisa said as Joseph nodded.

"Leave it on my study desk I will look at them in time." Joseph said as he looked upon a list of his contacts. As of now he has the Malfoy family by the noose and in turn has a foothold within the ministry once he spreads his influence onto the other major Death Eater Followers within the Ministry. As it stands Joseph as Master Therion possesses contacts and agents within every wizarding governments and muggle government's worldwide. This would in turn allow him freedom of movement and many safe houses as well as the access to resources to initiate his end game known only as his Project C.

Only those within Anti-Cross are aware of this and ever since he lost the Philosopher Stone to Harry giving Demonbane a healing left arm the war has become more interesting. But for now he was Joseph and for now he needed to play his part no matter how much it pained him inside to lie to his friends so easily.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Joseph mused as he looked to the picture he saved from year 1 when the group first formed together.

(Meanwhile London Baptist Church)

Cops were dealing with a major attack by the extremist group the Black Lodge as it stands the Lodge had an entire building hostage. Now normally they would be all in with S.W.A.T teams busting in but there were also hostages as well and one of the police claimed they saw the Black Lodge doing things with a stick of sorts. They informed the higher ups and were later told the 'professionals,' would take it from here.

Hence why Gabriel stood before them in his suit as he held a laptop and activated it with a camera to show a silhouette of a female figure. "Pardon me ma'am but did you just say Wizards and Witches are causing this?" The cop asked as he looked to the video feed.

"Yes I am Constable among other things such as a few dark creatures." The woman said with her voice synthesized to hide her true identity. "My group was recently become funded by the Queen of England herself when our Demonbane weapon was mobilized nearly a year ago when it used one of its most powerful weapons." The woman said as the camera looked straight at them. "We have official orders for you all to stand down and leave the rest to us." The woman on the other side said as the leader wasn't convinced.

"But blimey witches and wizards, what's next a bloody leprechaun that shoots lucky charms when stabbed or shot?" The leader asked as Gabriel then slammed the orders upon the Head cop who looked it over.

"Well don't take our word for it, go ahead and risk your jobs and lives by not relying on us." The woman said as the constables read it over.

"Sir!" Came the word of a communication man. "We lost contact with our teams inside the church." He said as the man glared at this turn of events.

"Well we're waiting." The woman said as she looked to the man through the video camera plugged into the laptop.

"Have our teams pull back." The leader said as he looked to the woman on the screen. "These Marauders will handle things here." He said as the woman made a smirking sound on her side.

"Don't worry where all else fails we don't." She said as she smirked.

(With Daphne Marauder Organization HQ)

"I figured you would all see reason so I had already deployed my two best agents to deal with this problem personally." Daphne said as she sat on her desk with a computer as she observed the operation from her safe end.

"Blimey we're going to see Harry in action especially after the summer trip." Hermione said as she hoped Harry was doing better after that whole fiasco.

"Don't worry Hermione we just have to trust in him." Daphne said as she observed the operation while Ron was back at the burrow. "Now make sure he's aware." Daphne said as even though he was approved by Daphne now he didn't need to be incognito for this fight.

"Got it." Hermione said as she went to the radio to call it in. "Harry Al you two are good to go." Hermione said as she got a reply from Al.

"Thank god I was thinking we would be kept waiting to long." Al was heard as she sounded like she was about to go off with or without orders.

(Battle)

The Black Lodge Soldiers held guns and wands at the ready as it seems they had received new forces from the Dark Creatures of the Wizarding World as it was clear these were not your average Black Lodge Troops. The hostages were all rounded up as they tried to figure out what was going on. By the looks of it they didn't like there little church here but no one has ever gone far as to attack like terrorists.

"Prepare the mark once these blood pigs give us the ransom we'll end them all." Came a Black Lodge Officer as he looked to a subordinate.

" _ **SCIMITAR OF BARZAI!"**_ Harry was heard invoking as they looked and saw the Scimitar flying in like a boomerang as they had to dodge the attack but the hostages were then in shock as it flew at them. When they shielded their eyes they only heard rope being cut as they looked and saw the rope was undone.

Harry then flew in in his Magius form as with a burst of magic undid any explosive charms placed on them and using the EMP effect of magic to disarm any and all bombs in range. As Harry saw the Black Lodge here he began to fight them off with punches and kicks as well as using the Scimitar to fight them off. Harry then called off the Scimitar as he wasn't trying to kill them so magic boosted punches and kicks will have to do. Harry then saw bullets flying at him to which he responded by catching or blocking them as luckily being a Magius of almost 3 years now granted Harry advantages to practice and learn his limits.

Harry was soon surrounded as he had to dodge and avoid killing curses left and right as he then glared at his foes. _**"MYSTIC DEFENSE!"**_ Harry invoked out as he gave the hostages cover. "Stay close!" Harry called out as he charged through the grunts and got everyone to the door. "Go! Go! Go!" Harry called as the hostages ran out the door. "Now the finisher." Harry said as he saw the goons of the Black Lodge were now at his mercy.

Harry then roared out and with a burst of magic punched the ground hard causing all the Black Lodge members to be sent flying and in turn knocked out. Harry then grabbed a member of the Black Lodge who was still awake and glared at him with rage in his eyes. "Ok start talking! Why did you attack this place?!" Harry demanded as he glared at the man in question.

"For the glory of Master Therion." The man said as Harry glared. "He did not desire this place personally he simply allows us to strike back at your wizard and mundane worlds for all the wrongs it has done to us." He said as Harry was confused a bit. "I'll gladly die for Master Therion you wizarding swine." He growled before Harry heard what sounded like a tooth cracking and saw the man began to convulse. "Like the mythical Hydra's cut off one head… two more shall take its place." The man said as he began to foam at the mouth before he ended up dead as Harry was shocked by this.

"They're willing to kill themselves to ensure the Black Lodge power." Al said as these were some real fantastical cultists here.

"Yeah but they've been steadily getting bolder as of late." Harry said as he took notice to this odd change in behavior.

"How long do you think till this war gets full blown?" Al asked as this was concerning.

"No clue we'll just have to wait and see." Harry said as that was there best option for the time being.

(Scene Break HQ)

After Harry and Al were debriefed he was going through another check-up as the secrets of the Grimoire were still unknown. Plus since Demonbane was recently given two new spells during the Blood Incident they had to be sure Harry, Al, and Demonbane weren't suffering from any possible adverse effects from his transformation into his Magius form. As Harry sat there he began to think a bit on Rose as he and Al were being scanned as normal before they could be sent home for the day. After the incident the Queen of England had become aware of what the Marauders Organization was doing as well as being aware of the Wizarding World. Seeing as the Ministry of Magic was under British rule the Queen and certain Government officials and groups were required to be aware of the happenings in said world.

Luckily Queen Elizabeth had liaisons to the Ministry who reported straight to her in case they do something out of line and when she had learned of the Dark Lord Voldemort's attacks and how the Ministry was denying Master Therion's existence she sought out the Marauders. Needless to say when she met them with her Knights of the Round she gave them her full support seeing as they were a rag tag band of people fighting the good fight for the world. She offered them funding and such to keep them afloat and to further their R&D department as well as acquire recruits on a regular basis.

Though as far as anyone else was concerned they did not exist the Marauders needed to keep secrecy as their chief tactic to prevent major incidents with the Ministry. With this they can be given funding and provided with recruits while also retaining their covert operations within London.

"Ok Mr. Potter, Ms. Azif you're both free to go." The healer said as the two nodded and took their leave of the medical bay.

"Ok." Harry said as he and Al then began to take their leave of the area. They began to leave the base even passing by the R&D department where Doc was testing new magic powered vehicles which then blew up followed up with a flurry of curses from him that would make a sailor blush.

(Scene Break Dursley Household)

Harry was going through the scrap book he got from Hagrid once more as he was on the page with his parents before changing it. On it was the image of Harry, Al, Ron, Hermione, Joseph, and Elisa all together smiling at the camera at Hogwarts. Nearby Al was taking a nap on her slime familiar who Harry had learned was actually a very comfortable bed… and a very nasty little thing when it wants to be a little prank master. Hedwig flew in as Harry saw the Snowy Owl as no doubt she had been visiting Joseph's owl Elvira as the two were like to talons to an Owl.

As Harry and Al sat there the Owl was only hunting as even though they weren't allowed to use magic outside of school Harry and Al utilized unknown Magic of a Magius thus making it very difficult if not impossible to track save for another Magius. They may catch wind but never find the source of the unregistered use of magic. Harry just loved loopholes sometimes plus Joseph with his father was coming over soon with some new neighbors no doubt for his aunt to appear normal to the new neighbors.

"Bored." Al said as she laid on her slimy blob.

"Well there's no point in it we just need to wait for our letters to arrive and be done with it." Harry said as Al then got up.

"Yeah I'm finding it strange that Ron and Hermione's letters never arrived by owl but Hermione's letters from the postal mail arrive no problem." Al said as Ron even commented that he been sending letters but Harry and Al never responded.

"Yeah I'm getting the feeling our letters are getting intercepted somehow." Harry said as Al agreed on Harry's theory. Now the question was who was doing it and how they were stealing their letters from Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter! Al Azif!" Came the voice of Petunia as Harry rolled his eyes as Al sighed in annoyance.

"Come on lets go see what the Horse lady wants." Al said as she and Harry took there leave of their shared bedroom to go downstairs.

(Later Downstairs)

"Ok what's the problem now?" Al said as she knew she and Harry weren't exactly welcomed here but since Harry had gotten Petunia a high position in the D2 Corporation or the Dark Development Corporation and was friends with the CEO's son she had to tolerate them both.

"Al first, tell me how does this cake look?" Petunia asked as she was in a nice dress gesturing to the cake in question.

"Too plain and bland add a strawberry pointed up and a few fruit slices around it and it will be perfect." Al said as Petunia always asked Al's opinion on designs.

"Ok what am I missing here?" Harry asked as he looked to Dudley in a nice outfit right now.

"The Masons are also coming over with the Theo's so basically we have to look as normal as possible." Al said as for her normal was overrated. "Which means Dudley will probably be waiting to open the door in that suit looking like a dressed up baby hippo." Al began as Dudley glared at the Grimoire.

"Hey!" He called not liking the insult Al just made.

"Petunia the perfectionist will probably be in the living room to welcome them." Al continued as Petunia was silent at Al's insult as well. "And once all the adults are in the house the kids will be off to do whatever they want which means, me Joseph, Harry, and Elisa will go probably play Dungeons and Dragons." Al said as basically put the freaks stay out of the way while the normal people enjoy dinner.

Soon the door bell rung as everyone got into position as Al then smirked to Harry. "Josephs going to do something isn't he?" Harry asked as Al looked to him.

"Well if he's provoked then probably." Al said as Joseph never gets heavily involved in situations unless he is provoked.

Soon Joseph and Elisa walked in as Joseph saw Harry. "Harry!" Joseph called as he and Joseph did there fist bump to greet each other.

"Hey Joseph." Harry greeted as Elisa followed after Joseph.

"Good evening Harry, and Mrs. Dursley." Elisa greeted as she appeared.

"Hey Petunia house looks wonderful if not a bit bland." Joseph's father Michael said as he saw the house upon entering. "Oooh cake." He said as he just loved cake.

"Dad." Joseph scolded knowing the man had to wait for the Masons to arrive before having cake.

"Joseph, why don't you go play with your friends." Michael said as Joseph nodded in response to his father.

"Ok dad." Joseph said as he, Al, Harry, and Elisa went upstairs.

"Come on I already got the game out and have a table set up." Harry said as the four went upstairs to Harry and Al's shared bedroom.

(Later up at the Bedroom)

The four arrived to Harry's room and to their shock they found a small creature in rags jumping up and down on Harry's bed and by the looks of it the creature was enjoying itself. He then realized Harry and friend were there as he looked at him with big round eyes and fixed himself. "Harry Potter and friends such an honor it is." The Elf like creature said as he did a small bow to the four.

Harry and co entered the room and closed the door behind them as Harry was the first to speak. "Who are you?" Harry asked as it wasn't every day you find an elf in your own bedroom.

"Dobby sir, Dobby the house elf sir." The now identified Dobby said as he looked to Harry.

"Not to be rude but why are you here in Harry's bedroom?" Joseph asked as he looked to Dobby knowing who he was servant to in the Wizarding community.

"Oh yes sir and ladies Dobby understands it's just that Dobby has come to tell you…" Dobby began as he was finding it hard to put into words now. "It is difficult sir Dobby wonders where to begin." Dobby said as Elisa looked to him as did Al who the later was scanning and calculating with her own magic as a Grimoire.

"Why don't you sit down?" Harry offered as he figured Dobby needed a minute to get his thoughts in some proper order.

"S-sit down?" Dobby began to stutter as Al didn't like this.

"Oh boy someone get a tear bucket." Al quipped silently knowing what was to come now.

"Dobby stop shush I didn't mean to offend you." Harry said as Joseph and Elisa watched on from there spots.

"Offend me sir? Dobby has heard of your greatness sir but never has he ever been asked to sit down by a wizard." Dobby said as he fixed his rags a bit as he seemed very meek. "Like an equal." Dobby said as Al, Elisa, and Joseph noticed a similarity.

"That… sounds something akin to a slave and master." Joseph said as Harry looked to Joseph on this.

"You can't be serious, Joseph." Harry said to Joseph who was silent at this. "You just haven't met many decent Wizards then right Dobby?" Harry asked as Dobby looked to Harry.

"No… Dobby hasn't." Dobby said before he realized what he just said. "Oh no Dobby should not have said that." Dobby said as Al saw what Dobby was about to do.

"I got it!" Al called using the slime creature to move and cushion all of Dobby's attempts at self-punishing himself for saying the wrong thing to Harry.

"Told you." Joseph said as Harry could understand Dobby's blight a bit. After all when his Uncle was around he and his aunt treated him like a slave from cooking and cleaning while they spoil Dudley.

"Dobby stop now!" Al ordered as the slime creature restrained Dobby a bit.

"I'm sorry sirs and misses Dobby had to punish himself Dobby almost spoke ill of his family." Dobby said as Harry looked to the small House Elf.

"Your family?" Harry asked as he looked to Dobby.

"This Wizard family he probably serves, am I right?" Al asked as she looked to Dobby.

"Yes miss, Dobby is bound to serve one family forever. If they ever learned Dobby was here." Dobby began as he sat on the chair offered to him once freed from the slime creature as the thought of his family learning this was a horrible one. "But Dobby had to come, Dobby has to protect Harry Potter and Al Azif to warn them." Dobby said as he looked to Harry and Al who were surprised. "Harry Potter and Al Azif must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. There is a plot a plot to make most terrible things happen." Dobby warned as Al looked to Dobby before she remembered what Draco had said last year about her connection to Abdul Alhazared by 'blood link.'

"What terrible things who's plotting them?" Harry asked as he looked to Dobby who realized he messed up big time.

"He can't tell us." Jonathan said stopping Dobby from hurting himself with Al's help. "He's already taking a great risk by telling us all of this right now." Jonathan said as he looked to Dobby. "If I had to guess it's probably the family Dobby serves." Jonathan said as Dobby heard this and simply nodded since he didn't say it but confirmed it.

"Heh." Al began with a chuckle as she smiled at Dobby patting him on the head. "Don't worry Dobby me and Harry can handle it." Al said with a smile on her face. "After all we have some friends in high and low places who can give us a hand." Al said smiling to Dobby who was shocked to hear this.

"Al lets show him ok." Harry said as Al nodded as Joseph and Elisa moved Dobby and then with a small burst Harry and Al were merged into their Magius form.

"My word." Dobby said as Harry and Al smiled at the small House Elf here.

"If a plot is going on at Hogwarts we NEED to go back because someone has to stop it." Harry said as he and Al reverted. "And my friends are there also so they need me to help protect them." Harry said as Dobby looked to Harry seeing the hole he could exploit.

"Friends that don't even write to Harry and Al Azif." Dobby said but then Joseph grabbed Dobby by the scruff of his rags.

"Nice try Dobby but your argument hit a clincher." Joseph said as Dobby saw this.

"Hermione and I live quiet close together and she's confirmed she has written letters to me with Ron and Joseph and Elisa visit almost daily so how would you know this?" Harry asked as Al then searched Dobby's person and found it.

"Well we found whose been intercepting our letters now." Al said pulling out the letters that Dobby had hidden on his person.

"Harry Potter and Al Azif mustn't be angry at Dobby. Dobby had hoped that if Harry Potter and Al Azif's friends had forgotten him that Harry Potter and Al Azif might not want to go back to school sir." Dobby said as Al held the letters.

Harry was angry of course at what Dobby had done… but the pain after losing Rose during the summer when he had just met her was still there. His friends helping him with his grief even if Joseph and Elisa weren't aware of it.

"Dobby, I'm not angry." Harry said being as calm as possible. "But we can take care of ourselves and I'm actually grateful for your concern." Harry said as Dobby was surprised by what Harry said. "Just head back home ok Dobby we'll go to Hogwarts so trust us that we can make it through this." Harry said as he looked to Dobby with a smile on his face.

"O-ok Mr. Harry Potter." Dobby said before he snapped his fingers and vanished as Joseph then spoke up.

"So I guess D&D is out for tonight." Joseph said as Elisa looked to Joseph on this.

"It would appear so." Elisa said as Harry and Al could agree on this.

"Well if we want to get to Hogwarts we need a plan B." Joseph began as he smirked at this. "And I have just the Plan B to use." Joseph said as Harry's letter from his friends may be getting intercepted but what about the other way around or Joseph's letters to their friends.

"You have plan Joseph?" Harry asked as Joseph smirked at Harry showing his true Slytherin Cunning.

"You know it." Joseph said as Harry smiled at this information from Joseph.

(Scene Beak Three Nights later)

Joseph's plan was simple he and Harry would meet with Hermione and inform her of what they had learned. Needless to say Hermione was furious as they let her in on their scheme. Harry would send a letter to Ron which may get intercepted but that was the plan Harry's letter was the decoy as Joseph, Elisa, and Hermione would send one to Ron as well. But Harry and Hermione with Al would go to HQ and tell them to make sure Ron was aware that Harry and Al were stuck at the house.

The plan was simple a smoke screen under a decoy to hide the real message. So while the Wizarding community and whoever sent Dobby to intercept there letters was scrambling to get the groups letters to each other Ron would already be aware and be making plans to come get them.

As they waited for Ron to arrive Harry and Al were in there room with all their gear packed into their trunk they had acquired from the Cupboard earlier that very same day. Al had her wand and gear all accounted for while Harry had both his school uniforms and such and had it in there room. Now all they had to do was wait.

As they waited for Harry began to doze off as Al rolled her eyes to him as she waited. They were lucky they could scare Petunia to feed them without using magic as Dudley was scared of what Joseph would do to him. But as he waited Harry decided to take a quick nap while Al takes over watch as he placed his glasses on the side and fell asleep.

Al saw this as she rolled her eyes figured tonight was not the night either decided to get some sleep herself before she heard the sound of a car engine and looked up curiously which woke up Harry. Harry then had to stifle a scream when she saw a blue car with three red-haired boys in it fly up to their window. She smiled at them when she recognized the youngest.

It seemed that Ron Weasley had come to their rescue. "About time." Al said as he saw Ron here.

"Sorry for being late you two." Ron said as George then spoke.

"Yeah sneaking the car away from our parents was murder." George said as Fred agreed with his twin.

"Wait what about Joseph and Elisa?" Harry asked as he didn't see them there.

"Oh them, we got them yesterday Joseph's dad was going away on business." George began before Fred picked up where George left off.

And Joseph asked if he could stay with us for the rest of the summer." Fred said as Harry smiled about his friend.

"We got him to the house in the afternoon so he ended up sleeping in the guest room with Elisa sharing with Ginny." George finished as that was good to here.

"Yeah first Slytherin's ever to come to the burrow." Ron said as Harry knew Joseph always thinks ahead with his plans and schemes to enact. Plus Ron was just happy Joseph's presence scared off the Gnomes from the house.

"Come let's go!" Al called as she grabbed her trunk and began to load it. "Andre, Andre!" Al called as she and Harry loaded their trunks into the flying car. Once the car moved to the door Harry and Al both jumped in as Al went first followed by Harry as they had to hurry. After all if Petunia found this she's probably have a heart attack if not a stroke.

"Left the letters?" Harry asked as Al smiled.

"Yes I did." Al said as she smiled to Harry. Soon the group were off of there as Al ended up squeezed between Harry and Ron as they headed to the Burrow. "I love it when a plan comes together." Al boasted enjoying their shared victory.

"Hey Ron can you let Hedwig out?" Harry asked Ron who was next to Al. "She can fly behind us. She hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings for ages." Harry said as he knew how Hedwig loved to fly.

George handed the hairpin to Ron and, a moment later, Hedwig soared joyfully out of the window to glide alongside them like a ghost. "Nice trick." Al commented as Ron smiled a bit there.

"Thanks." Ron said as praise from Al was very rare.

(Scene Break the next morning)

As they flew to the Burrow Harry and Al learned a lot about the Weasley's and about the patriarch of the family. Apparently he works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifact Office which basically if a Wizard or Witch dies and his stuff ends up in some antique shop and gets nabbed by a muggle he gets called to cover up and fix everything. Though the problem was the Minister didn't think it was worth two cents resulting in the low income of the family. Of course things were looking better when Ron joined the Marauders Organization which helped with the income by a huge margin.

Al of course finalized her thought of the Minister being a complete and utter idiot if an important office to the Statue of Secrecy upkeep was a 'waste of time,' even more so that he let Lucius Malfoy walk free. It was clear he was a pureblood supporter and a Death Eater but ended up bribing and lying his way out of the Wizard Prison known only as Azkaban.

"So I figured this car is illegal how did you dad get it?" Harry asked during the long ride.

Fred laughed. "Yeah, Dad's crazy about everything to do with Muggles; our shed's full of Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it, and puts it back together again. If he raided our house he'd have to put himself under arrest. It drives Mum mad." Fred said as it was clear the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

"There's the main road." George said, pointing down at one of the roads below them. "It should only be about ten minutes now, which is just as well because it's getting light." George said as it seemed they were in a hurry.

Al peered out of the car at the landscape, she was impressed by the sight of the fields and trees and how they were starting to shine as the sun started to peek up over the horizon. It actually reminded her of the old days back before the fall of the Golden Age when things were different, quiet and peaceful.

"We're a little way outside the village." George said pointing out the mentioned village. "Ottery St. Catchpole." George said as he gestured to, said town.

Lower and lower went the flying car. The edge of a brilliant red sun was now gleaming through the trees. "Touchdown!" said Fred as, with a slight bump, they hit the ground. They had landed next to a tumbledown garage in a small yard, and both Harry and Al looked out for the first time at Ron's house.

Al stared out with nostalgia at the house that was obviously being held up by a lot of magic because it was several stories high and very crooked, looking like they had just stuck rooms onto the house as they needed them, rather than just building one solid house. She watched as several Chickens pecked their way around the yard for a few moments.

"It's wonderful." Harry said happily, causing Ron's ears to turn pink.

"Yeah… makes me feel a bit nostalgic seeing it." Al said as Ron looked as he remembered a Grimoire lives forever bound to one master after the other. No doubt Al was remembering when she was the equivalent to a child so long ago.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," Fred said detailing their plan to get away with what they just did last night. "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, `Mum, Ginny, look who turned up in the night!' and they'll both be all pleased to see Harry and Rose and no one need ever know we flew the car." Fred said as Al rolled her eyes as she looked to the Weasley children.

Al looked at them as though they lost her head, she did not think that the plan was fool proof. And if it did work then she would lose a considerable amount of respect for their mother.

"Right, come on Harry, I sleep at the top. Al, you can stay with us until Ginny and Elisa gets….. Gets up…." Ron trailed off as he turned a very nasty greenish color, his eyes fixed on something behind them.

The twins and Potter siblings spun around to see Mrs. Weasley stalking across the yard, scattering chickens and looking extremely ferocious for such a kind-faced woman.

"Ah." Fred said as it was evident they were in trouble.

"Oh, dear." George said hoping he has a chance to write up his will first.

Mrs. Weasley stopped in front of them and placed her hands on her hips, her nostrils flaring as she looked closely from one guilty face to the next.

"So." she said as it was evident she was very angry with her three boys.

"Morning, Mum." George greeted, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty, winning voice.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" Mrs. Weasley said in a deadly whisper.

"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to -"

All three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than she was, but they cowered as her rage broke over them.

"Beds empty! No note! Car gone … could have crashed … out of my mind with worry …did you care? …never, as long as I've lived…you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy …" She scolded as it was clear these three boys were in trouble.

"Perfect Percy," Fred muttered as Percy studied dragons in Romania.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, prodding a finger in Fred's chest. "You could have died, you could have been seen, and you could have lost your father his job-" She scolded as Al watched on with amusement on her face.

To both Al and Harry the shouting seemed to go on for hours until Mrs. Weasley finally turned on them, her attitude doing a complete 180 as she smiled fondly at them. "It's so good to see you two again. I'm sure you must be hungry, why don't you come in and join us for a spot of breakfast?" She said before turning around and striding into the house.

Harry and Al stared at her in surprise and with no small amount of uncertainty, but moved to follow her after Ron gave them a small push to get them to follow his mum.

Once inside the house, Rose couldn't seem to look at everything close enough, while it was a bit cramped in, the house was so clearly magical. Al had to stand and stare at several of the clocks on the wall that all seemed to be for different things, such as telling what time it was to do certain chores, or one that had the faces of all the family on the many hands of the clock while instead of numbers, it had things like At Home, At Work, Traveling and Dire Peril on it. She also took her time examining many of the books that were on and around the mantelpiece. Some were clearly old school books of some of the older kids, while others were household magic it yourself or cookbooks.

For Al she felt right at home a Grimoire is at her best in a magical place with her master after all. It was a proven fact during the Golden Age of the Magius.

The group were soon at the table as Harry and Al were eating a big plate as Harry swore Mrs. Weasley was trying to fatten him up. Al enjoyed her meal as she ate alongside Harry as breakfast was served.

"Good morning everyone." Came the voice as Joseph as he walked in tired but dressed for the day as Mrs. Weasley saw him.

"Good morning Joseph." Mrs. Weasley greeted as Joseph joined the table.

"Morning." Joseph greeted with a yawn as he sat down with his friends. "Elisa is still upstairs getting ready with Ginny." Joseph said as Harry smiled.

"Hey Joseph." Harry greeted as Joseph smiled.

"Hey Harry glad you can make it here." Joseph greeted back glad to see his childhood friend was ok.

"MMM, this is really good Mrs. Weasley!" She exclaimed, looking over to her brother who was shoveling as much food as he could as politely as he could, into his mouth.

"Thank you dear. Arthur and I had been worried about you two. If Ron or Ginny hadn't have gotten a letter by Friday we were going to come get you ourselves." She told her before shooting her son's another dirty look. "But really, anyone could have seen you flying in that car." Mrs. Weasley said as she then smiled at Joseph. "It was a good thing Joseph sent the letter but with the fiasco yesterday we were held up." Mrs. Weasley said as they were lucky to have gotten Joseph and Elisa when they did.

With a flick of her wand, the dishes started to clean themselves, causing Rose to stop eating for a moment to watch in envy at the tedious chore turned easy via magic before finishing her food off.

"It was cloudy, Mum!" Fred defended with his mouth full as he knew he was in trouble.

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped as Joseph looked humorously at Fred.

"Mummy have you seen my jumper?" Ginny called as the red headed Weasley came down the stairs. "I can't find it and neither can Elisa and we looked everywhere for it." Ginny said as Elisa came downstairs to help with the search.

"Yes dear it was on the cat." Mrs. Weasley responded as when she did Ginny took notice to Harry sitting on the table eating his food.

"Hello." Harry greeted being the nice boy he was as Al glared a bit from her spot with jealousy on her features. Ginny was silent for a few moments before she ran off back up the stairs to find the cat and her Jumper.

Joseph, George, and Fred all laughed a bit as they saw Ginny run off like a love sick school girl. "What Did I do?" Harry asked as he saw this happen.

"That's Ginny she's been talking about you all summer, getting annoying really." Ron said as she looked to Harry before Joseph spoke up.

"I'm wagering she's quit infatuated with you." Joseph teased causing Harry to blush as Al scoffed trying to hide her own Jealousy. Then Joseph went wide eyed as he looked at his hand which had the Heir Ring for Salazar Slytherin as he saw his hand was shaking before he stood up. "Um please excuse me real quick." Joseph said as he made his way to the restroom of this house as he didn't seem well.

"What's up with him?" Ron asked as everyone just shrugged as Elisa saw Joseph was still reeling from what he did this summer. Soon a new person arrived as he was in a Ministry uniform while walking in. "Morning Weasley's!" He greeted as he walked in to which everyone greeted him even Harry, Al, and Elisa.

"What a night. 9 Raids, 9!" Arthur called as it seems he had a night shift last night.

Arthur soon joined the table after kissing his lovely wife on the cheek as Al smiled to this a bit as did Harry. Harry began to imagine himself in Arthur's place a bit but with the Organization and Jonathan and Another Blood on the table instead of him and Al greeting him as he came home. Harry of course swept that thought away not knowing if he and Al were really meant to be. After all the future is always changing and is never set in stone.

When Arthur sat down though he took notice to Harry and Al as he didn't remember these two as Weasley's. "And who may you two be?" Arthur asked as he looked to Harry and Al.

"Oh sorry sir, I'm Harry sir, Harry Potter." Harry introduced as he looked to Arthur.

"And I'm Al Azif sir pleasure to meet you." Al greeted as she looked to Arthur to introduce herself.

"Good Merlin are you really?" Arthur asked as he was mentally kicking himself for not realizing sooner. After all Al's hair color was hard to pull off naturally. "Well Ron has told us all about you two of course. When did they get here?" Arthur asked as he should really work on better welcoming surprise guests.

"This morning. Your sons had drove that enchanted car of your to Surrey and back last night." Mrs. Weasley said as Harry and Al could vouch for them on that.

"Did you really? How did it go!?" He asked wanting to see how the car ran and then got slapped by Mrs. Weasley in the arm. "I mean that was indeed very wrong of you boy very wrong of you." Arthur scolded even though he was forced to do the scolding to them.

"No Harry, and Al I'm sure you, Elisa, and Joseph must know all about muggles. Tell me what exactly, is the function, of a rubber duck?" Arthur asked as he was curious.

"Easy that's a bath toy." Al said as she looked to Arthur.

"Yes it's meant for bath time amusement." Elisa confirmed as she sat with the boys.

Soon the familiar sound of an owl was heard as everyone looked to the window where it came from. "That should be Errol with the post." Mrs. Weasley said as they saw the old Owl flying in. As the Owl flew it then ended up flying straight into the window hurting itself as it fell down.

"Oohh that's gotta hurt." Al said as Harry looked hoping the old brown post owl was ok.

"Ooh fetch the mail will you Percy." Mrs. Weasley said as Percy nodded to that.

"Got it." Percy said as he went to get the mail.

"He's always doing that." Ron complained as he swore that Owl needed a helmet just as Percy picked up the mail from the owl.

"Oh look it's our Hogwarts Letters." Percy said he took out the letters. "Her sent us Harry, Al, Elisa, and Joseph's as well." Percy said handing the letters to everyone.

"I'll give Joseph his letter." Elisa said as she hoped Joseph was ok while taking her and Joseph's letters.

"Dumbledore must know your all here. Doesn't miss a trick that bad." Arthur said as the letters were passed around.

"These aren't going to come cheap mum the spell books we need are very expensive." Fred said as he looked at the supplies for this semester.

"We'll manage." Mrs. Weasley said as she looked at the list. "There's only one place we're gonna get all of this." Mrs. Weasley said as Al and everyone here knew what it was she was talking about.

"Diagon Alley." Mrs. Weasley said as everyone could agree on that one.

(Meanwhile with Joseph)

Joseph had went into the bathroom once he knew it was free as he held his arm which was shaking violently as he was gasping to himself. As Joseph looked to his reflection in the mirror as he tried to control himself. **"Is the deed you have done affecting you my child?"** Came the voice Joseph knew all too well.

"Shut up." Joseph cursed as he knew who it was speaking to him as the shadows moved once more as Joseph saw this.

" **You cannot deny your true nature for long boy I had agreed to give you time to be a normal Hogwarts Student but that does not mean I would allow you to shirk your duties of your blood."** The voice of Joseph's birth father said as Joseph growled.

"I know I can't beat you and I did due my duties by using the Black Lodge in your and the other Eldritch Gods names." Joseph said knowing what was to come.

" **With that recent incident with Blood and Rose it seemed otherwise."** The Eldritch Being said as Joseph sat on a seat to cover his ears from this Eldritch God's whispers. **"You are a monster my child always have been and always will be so please as a warning ensure Project C reaches completion and also don't fully deny yourself."** The being began as Joseph got up to the mirror and saw not his face but Master Therion's face.

"After all Joseph you and I are eternally linked." Master Therion said in the reflection as Joseph roared out and threw the hand mirror as shattering it. Joseph saw what he did and quickly acted with his wand and repaired the mirror making it as good as knew putting it back where he left it. Joseph then sat down on the seat with his hands to his face knowing the pain he had caused Harry this past summer. The pain of ripping away his last remaining family member and killing his baby sister for a second time.

"Harry… I'm so sorry." Joseph said knowing Harry wouldn't hear him as he began to break down a bit as the signs of his Eldritch Blood were becoming stronger with each birthday.

"Joseph?" Came Elisa's voice from outside the door with a knock as Joseph looked.

"Yes Elisa?" Joseph greeted as he opened the door to see her holding the Hogwarts Letters for 2nd year.

"These arrived for us." Elisa said as Joseph took the letter belonging to him and nodded.

"Understood thank you Elisa." Joseph said as Elisa nodded before the two went downstairs to join the others and also get ready for a trip to Diagon Alley. As they left the shadows moved for a moment before vanishing showing that Joseph's birth father was keeping a close eye on his offspring and the dark mission he was placed upon this earth to complete.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we are a new chapter done and with this we officially start Harry's 2nd year at Hogwarts. Now then as you leave be sure to put in a review and as I have always said ja-ne.


	14. Chapter 13 Dark Plots Forged in Darkness

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Well new chapter let's start.

(Start Weasley Household)

The Weasley's were now gathered in there robes at the Fire Place with Harry, Al, Joseph, and Elisa also there dressed similarly. Mrs. Weasley took the pot full of what looked like ashes from next to the fireplace as she got ready to use it. "Now then here we are Harry you go first dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she offered as Al raised her hand.

"Question is it possible for two people to go through the Floo?" Al asked as she looked to the Floo in question.

"Yes it is dear why do you ask?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Al nodded in understanding.

"Just prefer to stay with Harry." Al said as it was more like she needed to make sure Harry didn't end up at the wrong place.

"Um what is this?" Joseph asked as he looked confused as Ron looked to Joseph.

"It's the Floo Powder Network with it we can head anywhere we need that also connected to the network." Ron explained as Joseph smirked.

"Thanks glad to know that." Joseph said as Elisa stood next to him. "Wait… ma'am I don't think Harry or Al has ever used this before, and I'm absolutely sure neither have Elisa or I." Joseph said as he spoke up.

"Well Ron can you go first dear to show them how it's done?" Mrs. Weasley said as Ron nodded.

"I get your Chocolate Frog Cards if this goes wrong!" Joseph joked like a brother cashing in on his siblings stuff just in case of things.

Ron rolled his eyes as he grabbed a handful of powder and got ready to use it as he stood in the fireplace avoiding hitting his head and stood ready. Mrs. Weasley pushed everyone back to make way knowing how the fires from the Powder can singe someone a bit. "Daigon Alley!" Ron invoked dropping the powder and vanishing into a burst of green flames as everyone was surprised by this or in Harry and Al's case saw it from another perspective whenever it happens.

"You see its quiet easy dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she and gestured for Harry and Al to enter. "No if you two are going together you need to both say where you wish to go loud and clearly and drop the powder." Mrs. Weasley said as Harry nodded and took a handful of Floo Powder.

"Daigon Alley!" Harry and Al invoked just as Joseph began to speak.

"Be sure to speak clearly mates!" Joseph said just as Harry and Al invoked what they wanted to say and in turn it got misinterpreted by the Floo with the overlapping voices just as the two vanished into a burst of Green flames from the Floo Fireplace.

Mrs. Weasley walked over as Joseph felt like he just messed up somehow. "What did he say dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Arthur looked.

"Daigunlilly." Arthur said as in other word Harry was possibly going to end up at Knock Turn Alley instead of Daigon Alley.

"Oh boy." Joseph said as Elisa elbowed Joseph at his ever so rare blunder.

(Meanwhile with Harry and Al)

Harry and Al flew out of the Fireplace of their unintended destination as Al was clearing her throat a bit as was Harry as they began to look around once Harry got his glasses back. "Where did we end up?" Harry asked as he looked around not recognizing this as Daigon Alley.

"I can tell you where we are not! Daigon Alley." Al countered as she looked around what looked like a very dark store. "Oh great your glasses." Al said as she had to fix those again once they get back to the others.

Harry was looking at what looked like skulls as he took notice to how things were especially dark here. "Something isn't right here." Harry said as Al looked around as she couldn't help bug agree with Harry's observation in here.

"Yeah." Al said as she would be surprised if a Grimoire was trapped here somehow.

Harry then noticed a hand of sorts on display as Harry was tempted to grab it but Al stopped him grabbing a stick she conjured and put it in the hand. When she did to Harry's surprise it grabbed the stick and in turn broke it with the pressure it was apply as Harry sighed in relief.

"Thanks for the save Al." Harry said with a smile before Al felt something slithering about. Al began to sweat as she looked down and saw to her horror a snake was slithering about. Al then screamed in fright jumping into Harry's arms as she saw the snake going about.

"S-snake!" Al cried out in shock as the Snake was slithering about. "Kill it!" Al yelled as she did not want to be anywhere near snakes.

"I got it." Harry said as he then looked to the snake. _"Can you please go away your scaring my friend here?"_ Harry asked in slurred Snake like sounds as the Snake nodded.

" _Very well sssspeaker my pray was sssscared off by the girlssss sssscreaming anyway."_ The Snake said before it began to slither away to find its original pray or a new pray to feast upon. Harry and Al soon looked and saw Draco at the window and realized he was about to enter the store and then quickly ran to hide somewhere which was ironically the nearby coffin like object. Acting fast the two entered the coffin and hid inside as they waited for Draco to leave as they heard the store bell chime at the young pureblood supporter Draco Malfoy's entrance into the store.

Draco walked in and saw something interesting and began to touch it only for another man to come in hitting his snake based cane on the item surprising Draco. "Don't touch anything Draco." The man said as he looked like an older version of Draco.

Draco looked to him and nodded as he understood the order. "Yes father." Draco said as he held a box.

Soon the two walked in as Harry and Al saw what was going on when Draco and who they assumed was his father walk in and to another man who no doubt owned the store. "Master Malfoy what a pleasure it is to see you again." The man greeted as it seems the Malfoy's were regulars at this dark store. The shop owner then noticed Draco with him as Harry and Al remained hidden. "And young master Malfoy too delighted." The Owner said as he then went straight to business. "I must show you just in today and very reasonably priced," The owner began as the elder Malfoy cut him off.

"I'm not here to buy today Morgan I'm selling." The elder Malfoy said as Al and Harry listened in. "Draco." Malfoy called as Draco came in and put the box he was holding on the counter as instructed to. "I'm sure you realize that the Ministry of Magic is conducting more raids on private houses with news of a new Muggle Protection Act." Malfoy said as he looked to the store owner. "And with word spreading of this new Self Proclaimed Dark Lord, Master Therion and his infinite amount of Zealous Followers who hold no qualm with attacking any and all who oppose him." The Malfoy said as Harry and Al was just waiting to see if Master Therion would hold truth to his claim of appearing anywhere he is so much as thought of let alone saying his name out loud in public.

"Pure Wizard Blood is countable as everywhere I'm afraid." The Shop owner said as the Malfoy head had different thoughts. "And if rumor holds true this Master Therion would be a worthy force if You-Know-Who truly has died." The man said as the Malfoy glared at him.

"Not with me to your statement about blood and as for Master Therion if rumor holds true his ideals do not align with that of the pure blood agenda in the end considering the ravel he keeps as company in his well for lack of better terms little would be dark club." Malfoy said as Harry and Al were both aware that Master Therion cared little for Pure Blood Superiority and that his end game was the Golden Age of the Magius to be reborn in this era.

Harry though was betting Malfoy will learn soon enough to regret that he had just said that when Master Therion comes for them. Of course Harry and Al would save his pompous arrogant ass once they have a picture of his reaction to Master Therion.

"Anyway." Malfoy began as he opened the case unaware that Al was paying close attention this entire exchange before them. "I brought a few items from home that might prove to be uh." Malfoy continued before he cleared his throat. "Emberassing for the Ministry to find, with poisons and the like." Malfoy said as Al and Harry heard this and didn't know whether to be surprised or not that Malfoy won't join the Black Lodge.

Al then went wide eyed as she felt something in the room as she saw Morgan pick up a particular item as she felt it. It was similar if not exactly alike to the soul fragment Al had taken out of Harry over two years ago. Harry looked wondering what Al was so focus on as Al knew the Snake tongue was the take away Harry got after she removed the invading soul fragment from his lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Look at that." Morgan said as he pulled out the item in question before Malfoy slammed his hand on it pinning it to the counter.

"That particular item… is not for sale." Malfoy said as Al caught a glimpse already but not a good enough one save for a leather cover. Was it a book, an attempt as a Grimoire, an incomplete Grimoire? Whatever it was Al had to find out somehow but not now.

"I understand it has unique qualities one wouldn't want to see it falling into the wrong hands." Morgan said as Al knew she had to move with Harry as the two then hid in the dark seeing Draco looking at the coffin they were in while touching it.

Malfoy then took the item in question while leaving the rest behind. "You can keep the box." He said as Malfoy then saw what his son was doing before he slammed his can right at the coffin. "What did I say?" He asked as glared at his son while Morgan took the wizard money left on the table by Malfoy.

"Touch nothing." Draco said as Harry and Al could both agree the apple didn't fall far from the tree even though Mr. Malfoy acted like an arse.

"Exactly." Malfoy scolded as Draco knew he was in trouble.

"Sorry father." Draco said as they were ready to leave.

"Come on, we're going." Malfoy said as Morgan then took the box.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Malfoy always a pleasure." Morgan said as the Malfoy's left the room with Morgan heading to the back room.

When Harry and Al saw the coast was clear they took their leave of the Coffin as Al breathed in some air and then the two left the store knowing they may not be at Daigon Alley but they were damn close to it if Malfoy was here of all places. "Come on Al." Harry said as Al followed her owner to the sweet taste of freedom.

(With Morgan)

Once Morgan was in the backroom he placed the box among others as when he did a pale hand grabbed it surprising it as he then saw from the shadows Etheldredra come out. "Morgan, I see Lucius Malfoy had entered this place." Master Therion said as he left the shadows.

"Master Therion, my lord." Morgan said with a bow as he looked to Master Therion who one true lord and great master.

"Tell me did he have the Horocrux?" Master Therion asked cutting straight to the chase running his finger across the box filled with Dark objects.

"Y-yes milord but he was very adamant on selling it." Morgan said as Master Therion looked to Morgan's arm as Morgan in turn saw this and presented it showing he was aligned with the Black Lodge.

"I see… pity." Master Therion said as he walked around the room owned by one of his many Dark Artifact suppliers for his Black Lodge.

"Please forgive me milord that I could not claim it." Morgan said as Master Therion chuckled a bit.

"Do not fear Morgan I only needed confirmation gaining the Horocrux was simply a bonus." Master Therion said as Etheldredra knew of this as her Master had made it among the chief things for the suppliers in London to be on the extreme look out for but other than that if any outside London or Scotland locate one to inform them immediately. "But I do have a contact or two who can retrieve it for me." Master Therion said as he smirked a sinister smirk knowing his 'other self,' and his little lap dog Draco can retrieve it for him instead.

"Of course milord." Morgan said as Master Therion nodded to his loyal follower of his Black Lodge.

"Now keep up the good work Morgan I look forward to the next great Dark Artifact you acquire for me." Master Therion said as he and Etheldredra then took their leave of Morgan.

(Back with Harry and Al)

Harry and Al ended up in a shady part of Daigon Alley as Harry and Al saw no one was around and then began to debate transforming. Harry of course decided against it seeing as it was be a waste of magic and time. As Harry and Al walked they ignored any would be bottom feeders, crooks, or any muggers.

"You do know where you're going right?" Al asked as she followed after Harry.

"Hopefully." Harry said as Al face palmed herself on that one.

"We're doomed." Al said as she realized Harry may have gotten them both very lost.

"Harry Al is that ye?" Came a familiar jolly voice as Harry and Al looked and saw Hagrid there.

"Hagrid!" Al greeted as Harry looked and the two ran over to Hagrid.

"What are ya two doing in Knockturn Alley?" Hagrid asked as Harry and Al looked to him.

"A long and complicated story." Harry said as Al nodded as it was a Floo mishap.

"Well let's get out of here Knockturn Alley is not a safe place for children after all." Hagrid said before the two headed to leave the dark alley of Knockturn Alley.

(Later Daigon Alley)

"You two are a mess wondering Knockturn Alley a dodgy place that is. People would have thought you two were up to no good." Hagrid said as Harry and Al followed after Hagrid as he led them out of Knockturn Alley.

'You have no idea.' Harry and Al both thought at the same time knowing their line of work always puts them up to no good to fight Eldritch Horrors and keep them from entering their world through the Arkham Realm.

"Wait a minute." Harry began as he realized something. "What were you doing in there?" Harry asked as he looked to Hagrid wondering why he was there to begin with.

"Oh me… I was um looking for flesh eating Slug repellant. There ruining the whole schools cabbages." Hagrid said as Al looked surprised at that as Harry understood now.

"If you find a place that sells legit Snake Repellent and not Slytherin types then let me no." Al said as he hated snakes. Those slimy slithering little demons of venom.

As they walked though they soon saw a familiar girl as they looked and saw Hermione in front of a store no doubt also getting her school supplies for Hogwarts. "Harry Al Hagrid!" Hermione greeted as she saw the three of them all here.

"Ello Hermione." Hagrid greeted happy to see the Muggleborn girl again.

"It's so good to see you all." Hermione greeted as Al smiled to Harry and Hermione.

"It's great to see you too Hermione you know outside of Muggle stuff." Al said as she smiled to Hermione.

"What did you do to your glasses?" Hermione asked but Al then stopped her.

"Leave it to me this time." Al said as she then pointed her (self-made) Wand at Harry's dirty broken glasses. "I believe this tune goes _"Occulus Repairo."_ Al invoked fixing Harry's old trusty glasses again.

"Well you'll be alright now Harry and Al?" Hagrid asked as he looked to the Magius and his powerful Grimoire which resulted in a nod from all three of them. "Well I'll leave you to it." Hagrid said as he then took his leave of the trio of magic casters.

"Goodbye." Harry, Al, and Hermione bid farewell as before Hermione grabbed Harry and Al's hands.

"Come on everyone was so worried." Hermione said as she took their hands to meet up with the others and made there with to Flourish and Blotts bookstore.

(Later at Flourish and Blotts.

Harry and Al arrived with Hermione to find Ron, Joseph, and Elisa with the Weasley's as Joseph saw Harry. "Harry!" Joseph called as he ran to Harry. "Oi mate sorry about the Floo thing, I should have kept my mouth shut, did you and Al end up ok?" Joseph asked as Harry and Al looked.

"We ended up on Knockturn Alley luckily Hagrid found us and got to Hermione." Harry said as Elisa looked to this.

"Knockturn Alley a very bad place by name alone." Elisa said as she was always one for few words save for magical incantations and the like.

"So what's going on here?" Al asked as she looked around seeing the huge group of people here as Elisa sighed and pointed to the sign with a wizard man doing some lightning effects with the reason for this crowd was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows and inside the store itself:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

Today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m.

"Oh." Al said as she rolled her eyes as she saw his image. 'Wouldn't last five seconds against an Eldritch Horror.' Al said having him pegged from the get go. 'Wait… most of his books were required reading in the letters.' Al thought before it struck her.

'Oh dear god no don't tell me he's our professor this year!?' Al mentally cried in shock as she did not need this egocentric jerk as their teacher for Hogwarts.

"You know I can still pay for your guys books." Joseph suggested to the Weasley's as he did have money to spare a whole pool of it that he can swim inside of in fact if he was Scrooge McDuck.

"Don't worry Joseph I think I'll live." Ginny said as even though Joseph and Elisa had been kind enough to help her mom and her family with the house while they stayed she didn't want to trouble the young man. Plus since Joseph scared off the gnomes just by pulling one out and letting them run into the woods for her brothers the guys have been all but doing every chore they can to repay Joseph for his 'heroic victory,' she swore Fred, George, Percy, and Ron were hailing the conquering hero named Joseph Theo.

"Ok if you insist." Joseph said as he then felt Elisa nudge him as Joseph already knew. The prize he and Elisa both sought was within their reach in this area. All they had to do was wait and pull a classic switch out to get it.

"Magical Me? Sounds like someone is modest." Al said as Harry, Ron, and Hermione snickered at that comment from Al Azif just now.

"Good one Al." Joseph said as Elisa stifled a small chuckle of her very own.

"Patrons Gilroy Lockhart." The store owner said as Ginny saw him and looked star struck seeing him.

"Oh look he is here!" Ginny said smirking said addressing her mother as the star of the guest appearance was here at last.

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

"What a git." Al commented seeing no point in even studying DADA this year.

"Wow that's language coming from a twelve year old. You have potential. Don't let mum hear you." Fred said impressed at Al's colorful language.

"You haven't seen anything from her yet, she knows every curse word in the dictionary from the United States all the way to Japan both muggle and magical." Harry said as Al smirked at this.

"I have every curse word in the world." Al smirked as Fred had to hold back his laugh on that one.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash. "I think I went blind." Al said as she rubbed her eyes at this as Elisa agreed as did Joseph as they all rubbed their eyes.

"Out of the way, there." he snarled at Ron and Hermione, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet -" He said as Ron had his foot stepped on causing him to glare at the photographer.

"Big deal." Ron said as he was rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it as mentioned.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron and then he saw Harry with Al. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter and Al Azif?"

"Harry Potter and Al Azif!" The photographer called grabbing the two. "Excuse me madam." He said pushing Harry and Al to the front with the alleged famous Magical Writer.

"Hey!" Al called as she was dragged to the front of the crowd before them.

When they were pushed to Lockhart Al wanted to honestly punch him as Harry really hated publicity and his fame. "Nice big smile you young couple together we'll be on the front page." He said as Al now really wanted to punch him in the face as Al and Harry looked to be hugging like a couple as the two then had a flashback to Jonathan and Another Blood from back during the summer break. But with that flashback on Harry's part he had a moment and remembered… Rose the grave he dug for her… and her dying when all he could do was sit with her till her time came.

Al saw this and put a comforting hand on Harry as she knew how losing his younger sister before he even knew her had hurt her master. Harry appreciated Al's compassion as he was grateful for her, and of both Jonathan and Another Blood's aid during the entire incident with Rose's plan.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!" He said as Al was wide eyed hoping her short nightmare wasn't coming true now.

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he and his young love interest only wanted to buy my autobiography -which I shall be happy to present them now, free of charge to both of them-" The crowd applauded again as Al wanted to gag at that load of ego feeding crap. "They had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that they would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" If looks could kill Lockhart would be dead due to the glare Al was giving him now. Al inside was yelling to the heavens a huge 'NO!' do to the fact her nightmare today had come true with Lockhart's big announcement.

The crowd cheered and clapped and Al found herself staggering under the weight of the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart's works. Pleasure her foot! She couldn't believe that she would have to put up with such a person during the whole year.

'Please Merlin kill me now.' Al begged as she wanted to get out as Harry had similar thoughts.

Harry and Al ended up giving their new books to Mrs. Weasley as they'd rather not deal with that as Joseph followed them. "As they say across the pond I call bullshit." Joseph said as he and his friends left.

"Same here." Al said as she'd rather shoot her own foot and hop around without said foot then put up with that Git of an egocentric arse as her teacher. Joseph kept walking ahead when he saw Draco and then gave him a small signal with his coat showing that they needed to talk soon.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter and Azif?" Draco said as he walked down the stairs after finishing a book and tried to ignore Joseph knowing he had his entire family by a noose around each of their necks. "Famous Harry Potter and Al Azif. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." Draco yelled as he stood in their way.

"Leave them alone. They didn't ask for it." Ginny said as she walked over to Draco glaring straight at him.

"What Potter got yourself a girlfriend to shoot out more Potters and expand your reach?" Draco taunted as Ginny went scarlet as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.

"Oh, it's you." Ron said with a glare as Draco as Al was ready to go postal as Elisa grazed Joseph's hand.

'It's here.' Joseph thought as the first phase of his plan was right in this very book store.

Soon a familiar snake themed cane tapped on Draco's shoulder revealing to Harry and Al Mr. Malfoy Draco Malfoy's father. "Now, now Draco play nice." Mr. Malfoy said as Joseph stayed hidden to glare at Mr. Malfoy using his senses to figure out where he hid the Horocrux on his person.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Theo, and Ms. Azif." Mr. Malfoy greeted as he heard of Joseph from his son. How a mudblood had scared an entire year of first year Slytherin's into obeying him like a true snake. What further made him interested in Joseph was the fact he became the youngest seeker in Slytherin and had also become a prodigy with potions. Top of his class in every subject within Hogwarts next to Granger of course but needless to say Joseph was a conundrum for the Malfoy Patriarch.

"Lucius Malfoy." Lucius introduced himself as he shook Joseph's hand first hoping to use a silent Legitimacy spell but only met with a powerful shadow that was a locked gate. The boys mind was a steel trap once you're in no way out unless he lets you in or out. Joseph was an interesting one that was for certain but when Lucius focused he saw Joseph's hand even through his gloves were ice cold not alive but not truly dead either.

But what really began to make Lucius unnerved that the boy may be dark, very dark was his mere presence. He was exalting an aura that didn't attack Lucius but simply told him that the Malfoy doesn't cross Joseph so in return Joseph doesn't cross them back. He then shook Al Azif's hand and then followed it up with Harry. "Forgive me I have to see it." Lucius began as he pulled Harry in and used his cane to see his thunderbolt shaped scar. "Your scar is legendary but well so is the wizard who gave it to you." Lucius said as Harry glared at him showing no fear what so ever. A Gryffindor down to his very courageous soul.

"Voldemort killed my parents and now he's eating shit in the dirt." Harry said glaring at Lucius already hearing about him from Daphne at HQ. "Oh and sorry for my French." Harry mock apologized as he already beat Voldemort twice. "And in the end he was nothing more than a murderer who feared death enough to do unspeakable dark things." Harry said as Lucius was keeping his calm for now.

"Hmm you must be very brave to mention his name." Lucius said almost in a taunting tone as Hermione glared at him also.

"Fear of the name only increased fear of the thing itself." Hermione said as she had seen far worse than Voldemort and Harry even more so.

"And you must be Ms. Granger." Lucius said as he looked torts Draco who nodded in confirmation. "Yes Draco has told me all about you and your parents as well as yours Mr. Theo or at least your father." Lucius said as Joseph's father being the richest man in the Muggle World made Joseph either a very powerful ally or a very powerful enemy to whoever he chooses to side with. "But in the end they are all Muggles aren't they?" Lucius said as he looked to Joseph who didn't seem impressed with Lucius pureblood agenda.

"But let's see Joseph specifically." Lucius said as he took note to how Joseph carried himself. If the boy wasn't a mudblood he would have been a dark Wizard to equal even Harry Potter himself. "You know the way you carry yourself boy, doesn't seem like you belong with this ravel." Lucius said as Joseph saw the way Lucius was moving his 'chess pieces,' on Joseph.

"Ok what are you implying?" Joseph asked as he glared at Lucius as he wanted to know where he as, going with this.

"If you ever wish to talk about how to 'advance your future,' don't hesitate to call me." Lucius said offering Joseph his hand as Joseph then shook it again.

"I'll talk and see what you want to discuss on my own time." Joseph said as he would consider it.

"We'll let it be then, just remember many wizards and witches could use an apprentice and even more, young Wizards and Witches could use a sponsor." Lucius offered as Joseph has seen this tactic before.

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. "A second hand book wouldn't do one like you very good Mr. Theo… but." Lucius said as he saw Joseph's cauldron filled with newest edition books instead of the one most muggle born could afford showing Joseph's resources reached even farther then what he may have assumed.

"I'll think on your offer, Mr. Malfoy can you leave us be for now." Joseph said while taking back Ginny's book and placing it back in her cauldron and hiding something in his robe while the cauldron didn't look much different after Lucius took said book. While all this was happening the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, and Al were all surprised with how Joseph was being signaled out like this unaware. In fact many would dare say the impossible has happened, Lucius has taken an interest in a mudblood or if your Ron, Harry, Al, Elisa, and Hermione Lucius has taken an interest in a Half Blood heir to Salazar Slytherin.

"Any who I do hope to hear from you soon Joseph and Weasley's be sure to tell your father I'll see him at work." Lucius said as he then took his leave as Draco glared at them.

"I'll see you at school." Joseph said as he basically did a gesture ever so slightly telling his minion in Draco the conversation was no longer needed now.

"Hey do we have everything we need?" Joseph asked as he looked to his friends disarming he situation at large.

"Oh uh yea we do." Harry said as he nodded showing his books that he had purchased with Al.

"Ok… anyway I need to make a quick stop to Gringotts I'll meet you all at the Floo." Joseph said as Harry nodded.

"Ok Joseph see you soon." Harry said as Joseph and Elisa took their leave.

As the group left another figure was watching from above while reading a book of her own smiling at what she had just seen. "Hmm now this is interesting." Nya said as he had seen the whole exchange happen. "It seems the snakes have invited a Python into their nest." Nya joked as she saw the whole thing happen.

(With Joseph and Elisa)

"Did you get it?" Elisa asked as Joseph smiled and from his sleeve revealed a black journal of sorts.

"Yes I did Elisa did you honestly doubt me?" Joseph said as he and Elisa tones had changed once more seeing as they were away from Harry.

"No not at all Master." Elisa said as they walked to Gringotts. "I can already tell that is the Horocrux we needed for our scheme this year." Elisa said as she and Joseph knew what was in the Dairy and now it was at their mercy.

"This would be a useful method to track down the other pieces since we have located three thus far and two were dealt with at the time of discovery." Joseph said as he held his Heir Ring and remembered Harry's oh so famous scar.

The two entered the Wizarding Bank and met with the teller as Joseph remembered this Goblin from last year. "Hello my good Goblin, let's talk business." Joseph said as he looked to the Goblin here.

"Mr. Theo I suppose this is about confirming if you are a Slytherin?" The Goblin asked as Joseph nodded.

"Yes and I'd like this to bed done as quickly and effortlessly as possible so can we make this quick." Joseph said as he glared at him. "Otherwise I'll have to let your supervisor know of my dissatisfaction with your head on a pike with just enough time for you to realize you failed if I aim it just right." Joseph said with a show of power knowing how Goblins respected Warriors above anything else. One would dare say Goblins were warriors more than Wizarding bankers.

"Very well a drop of your blood is all we will need for confirmation." He said as Joseph nodded seeing the bowl of liquid there.

"Carry on then." Joseph said presenting his hand to which the Goblin nicked and allowed the blood to flow. Once the blood was placed into the liquid in the bowl the confirmation was then made as a Snake appeared inside the bowl of water.

"It seems you are in fact the heir of Salazar Slytherin." The goblin said as Joseph looked to make sure no one was listening. "Make sure only your supervisor is made aware of this and to contact me if any meetings are needed. I want access to my Vault as a Slytherin but keep it quiet otherwise the Wizarding world may not only lose a valuable founder heir but also the Goblins will risk losing my patronage so all focus can be laid on the Goblins and in turn… well let's just say we'll probably need a new bank if you lost your warrior spirit." Joseph said as the Goblin saw Joseph was as crafty as he was powerful.

"Very well any information will be sent directly to you Mr. Theo." The Goblin said as Joseph nodded.

"Yes thank you." Joseph said as he began to take his leave with his business now concluded in Gringotts. "Was that wise Master?" Elisa asked as she looked to Joseph while they left.

"In the long run yes we won't need the Slytherin money for long but when they find that its active once more under 'Master Therion,' a huge influx of new Black Lodge followers will come to us from the neutral families of the Wizarding community." Joseph said as Elisa smiled.

"Long term goal with minor work on short term." Elisa said as Joseph nodded.

"Yes that's exactly right." Joseph said as they made their way back to the Floo where the others were waiting for them.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yes I know but this is more of a filler chapter then anything folks. Sorry for the delay but well here it is please enjoy it while I try to figure out what to do for the next chapter with the ride to Hogwarts. As you leave make sure a review is in the review section and as I have always said ja-ne.


	15. Chapter 14 The Dark Chamber has opened

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Well here we are a new chapter so enjoy people.

(Start the Burrow that evening)

Joseph and Elisa were alone in the room as Elisa was reading a book as Joseph smirked at the Diary in his hand. After many scans with his and Elisa's magic both of them had confirmed the only way for the Diary to be aroused from slumber was for Joseph or someone to write in it. Both knew it wasn't aware of what was going on outside unless you were to write inside it which made things easier for Joseph to enact his plans.

It looked like a normal Diary which Joseph smirked how it was the perfect cover. Joseph had a spare which would act as his regular Diary which was filled with lies of his life with truth woven into it. He had no intentions of doing what Voldemort did to preserve his own life as Joseph wanted to die for good. Voldemort had no idea the curse Immortality was and to see it as a great power truly meant your soul was rotten to its core.

As Joseph traced the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle,' he knew that without adding the junior part to it would in turn spell something else. 'I am Lord Voldemort,' as Joseph had to admit it as cleaver if he wanted people to call him Moldywarts instead.

Joseph then took out a pen and Quill and began to write in it as he decided to start small.

 _Hello._

When Joseph had written this he knew things were about to get a lot more interesting as he made it so he was just starting his first ever entry.

 _Hello there. My name is Tom Riddle. What is yours?_

Joseph smirked as luckily his own Occlumency skill and his connections to Yog-Sothoth made it difficult for Tom to read his mind as he wrote. 'Let the games begin.' Joseph thought as Elisa was amused as she watched Joseph work.

' _I'm Joseph Theo.'_

' _Hello Joseph that is a nice name you have a strong one.'_

Joseph smirked as he saw the play Tom was employing using compliments to make him drop his guard as he knew looks also played a role in Tom's Hogwarts life.

' _Thank you my mother gave me that name a powerful witch she was.'_

Joseph waited for a moment as he needed to play this tactfully as he was messing with a season manipulation chess master.

' _I see she had a good though on names then.'_

The reply was one to expect no doubt in Joseph's mind that Tom needed magic to revive through the Diary but too bad for him Joseph had that in spades. Tom can feed all he wants but he can never drain Joseph dry. Plus Joseph wanted Tom to feed off him so that way Tom would in turn become a puppet to Joseph's will or in this case an even more amusing toy to Master Therion's will for his amusement.

' _Thank you I appreciate it.'_

Joseph knew he was playing a real game of chess now so he just needed to move things to his advantage and also be careful with how much of his magic he gives to Tom. If Tom were to learn through Joseph's magic his scheme it may put things of the rails of his endgame.

' _Your very welcome By the way, how did you get my diary?'_

' _I found it in my cauldron. You don't mind me writing do you.'_

An expert lie on Joseph's part after all who can account for another's belongings being lost among other purchases. Plus if he was correct then Tom had made this before meeting Lucius so would no doubt have no clue of how Joseph came upon this Horocrux.

 _No, not at all. I could always use a friend. Want to be friends?_

'And thus Voldemort makes the first move.' Joseph thought to himself as he knew how to play this game against this cheap dark lord knockoff.

' _Of course.'_

Plain simple and straight to the point not exactly Joseph's cup of tea but it will suffice for his goals during his second year attending Hogwarts Magical School.

' _So how old are you?'_

'Ok Tom let's play ball.' Joseph said as he needed to keep feeding Tom until he can dive into his memories.

' _I'm 12 years old.'_

With that written Jonathan waited for a response as Joseph smirked seeing it appear.

' _Oh good! So have you started Hogwarts yet?'_

'This is too easy and if this is Tom when he made the first of many Horocrux's I need to play smart.' Jonathan thought knowing Tom was a master manipulator during his time at Hogwarts so long ago.

' _Yes I have in fact I'm a 2_ _nd_ _year Slytherin who is top of my class and the Seeker of my Quiddich team youngest one my house has ever seen.'_

' _That's incredible Hogwarts is an incredible place I'm glad you're enjoying it so much Joseph and even more that you're in such a great house as Slytherin.'_

Joseph could almost taste the jealousy and pride in these words as Joseph smirked knowing the pride was for his house and the Jealousy was that a Mudblood was outdoing the purebloods. He also noted a hint of interest in the words portrayed by Tom as he seemed to be interested in how Joseph in his first year was a prodigy among his peers at Hogwarts.

' _Can you tell me something more about yourself?'_

Joseph saw the request as he smirked as he might as well tell him.

" _My mother died when I was just a babe while my father wasn't really around much. I grew up as a freak and an outcast among the muggles of London alone and lost and unaware of my place in this world.'_

Joseph smirked as he played his role as a true Slytherin perfectly even down to his thoughts.

' _I see… I understand how that's like my mother died as well and I had grown up in an orphanage and very much like yourself had grown up seen as a freak and an outcast.'_

"Heh the sympathy card excellent move Tom if I was a sad little boy like you." Joseph taunted as he had to be careful with how much Tom fed off of him.

' _Did you ever find out how she dies?'_

' _Yes my mother… wasn't very well liked, she made many enemies in her time even as far as to say many of them wanted her dead. The light cast her out and the darkness rejected her and in turn she was alone in the world.'_

Joseph had weaved his tale perfectly because simply put this was truth of his mother. The Order of the Phoenix didn't approve of her tactics against Death Eaters, and the Death Eaters after she became Tyrant wanted her dead for the fact she was a one lady army. Nero was a powerful Dark Sorceress rivalling Morgana Le Fay at her greatest peak.

' _Did you ever learn who did it?'_

' _Yes Death Eaters sent my Voldemort himself she hid me and she killed the Death Eaters and even sent Bellatrix Lestrange running away.'_

The tale was weaved as Joseph knew his mother was impossible to pin down without dying in the resulting battle.

' _She must have been a powerful Witch if someone as great as Lord Voldemort couldn't defeat her alone.'_

'Oh you have no idea.' Joseph mentally taunted as this was like a game of cat and mouse for information and power.

' _Yes but my best friend ended up doing Voldemort in at the end of things.'_

' _Oh he did? He must be a truly powerful Wizard then to do that. If I may ask what is his name?'_

' _Harry Potter.'_

'Sorry Harry I need to do this to advance my plans.' Joseph thought as he knew it had to be done.

' _Joseph Theo and Harry Potter sounds like the names of two powerful Wizards but you would be the strongest between you two.'_

Joseph felt pleased with this as so far his plan was going according to his scenario but before he could write more he heard footsteps outside the door as Elisa looked ready to stall if needed.

' _I need to go. I can hear footsteps.'_

' _Why? Do you want to hide me?'_

Joseph did want to hide Tom for the time being until he can draw the soul out to the physical plain and lets Harry handle the rest after getting what he needed to locate the other Horocrux's out there in the world.

' _No, but still we will talk later. Bye.'_

' _Bye. See you.'_

When Joseph had closed and hidden the diary he saw Harry and the boys walk in with Al as they all smiled at him.

"Hey Joseph want to play some Quiddich? We need another player after all." Harry asked as Joseph nodded.

"Yeah just let me get my broom." Joseph said as they others nodded while Joseph glanced at the Diary and smirked. "All according to plan." Joseph said before he and Elisa left the room to play some Quiddich with their friends outside.

(Kingscross Station)

The group had arrived at Kingscross station after the confrontation with Lucius Malfoy. Arthur was told of this and had found it odd and out of character for Lucius Malfoy of all people to take such an interest with a muggle born wizard like Joseph. Of course there was a major problem at the moment as they were running light as the group was pushing their luggage through the crowd.

"Come on, come 10:30." Arthur called as Molly saw this.

"The train could be leaving at any moment!" Molly called as Arthur then spoke up.

"Percy, Fred, and George you first!" Arthur called as in turn Percy, Fred, and George charged to the pillar and ran right into it for the Hogwarts Express train station. Ginny was next as she ran into the pillar vanishing into it as Joseph and Elisa smiled.

"See you on the train." Joseph said as he and Elisa then charged into the pillar leaving Ron, Al, and Harry for a bit as Arthur and Molly followed to make sure Ginny got onto the train safely.

"Let's go." Harry said as he, Al, and Ron then went to the wall in a run as Al focused before she went wide eyed feeling the magic change.

"Wait Harry Ron stop!" Al called pulling into a sudden stop but alas her warning fell to deft ears as Harry and Ron crashed into the wall hard. The two were in pain but otherwise alright as Al face palmed herself. A train Station worker saw the two as he looked at the three kids as Al was face palming herself at her two friend's stupidity.

"Oi you two ok." He asked as Harry looked to him.

"Y-yes sorry sir we lost control of the trolley." Harry said as the man wasn't convinced but let it slide for the time being. The three then gathered together trying to figure out what had just happened and why the gate way was sealed up for them. "Why can't we get through?" Harry asked as Al looked to them.

"The pathway sealed itself duh." Al began as she looked at them while tapping he wall in question.

"Yeah but why did it seal itself?" Ron asked meaning why it sealed itself off from the three.

Al then looked to the clock as she then saw the reason for why. "Guys clock look." Al said as Harry looked as did Ron and to their shock they saw the clock read 11: 00 exactly.

"Oh bloody hell we missed the train." Harry said as Ron looked shocked by this.

"And Daphne is already on the train so we can't use HQ to get to Hogwarts." Al said as Ron looked shocked to this trying to think of an alternative method to get to Hogwarts on time.

"If we can't get through Mr. and Mrs. Weasley can't get back." Al said as Ron started to work some gears for a plan for a different mode of transportation.

"Should we wait by the car?" Harry asked as that when it hit both Ron and Al.

"THE CAR!" Ron and Al called out remembering that since even as a Magius Harry can't fly Ron and there stuff in one go, Arkham was too risky of a short cut and even then Harry hasn't mastered his abilities as a Magius yet to manipulate it like Master Therion could so the only other option was the enchanted car of the Weasley's.

(Later outside)

Harry, Al, and Ron quickly loaded their luggage onto the car as Al went to the car tapping it hoping it was magical enough to be sentient. "Ok I know this is a tall order but we need an emergency ride to Hogwarts if you can get us there great if not at least you tried your best. Sorry for this huge request." Al said as the Car didn't reply as Al hoped it listened to her as the three loaded there stuff and drove off to Hogwarts. Once they got off they took off to the air and began to fly.

Al from the back seat his the button on the dashboard making the car invisible as Ron looked nervous to be behind the wheel of his dads car. "Ron breathe and be calm and focus." Al said as she had drove cars before.

"Yeah compare the Demonbane this is nothing." Harry said as Ron nodded as it calmed him down since a Giant magical robot of mass destruction was more stressful to drive then a magical flying car.

"Ok thanks mate." Ron said as they began to fly the car to Scotland where Hogwarts was located.

(Scene Break with Joseph and Elisa)

Joseph and Elisa had a compartment to themselves as they had as the previous night they had a brief discussion with Tom or at least Joseph did. During that night Tom commented that it seems Joseph was walking in Harry's shadows. Joseph chose to ignore it feeling Tom was trying to get him and Harry to part or worse enact the Prophesy unintentionally before either of them were truly ready for such an event.

Joseph then opened the diary again as he sat there and opened it and began to write his call to Tom.

' _Tom.'_

Joseph had to wait no more than a second for a response from Tom.

' _Hello Joseph.'_

' _Hi, if I can ask why do you feel I'm living in Harry's shadow?'_

' _Why the sudden interest, Joseph?'_

' _Simply put… I wanted to hear your perspective of it.'_

Joseph won't lie he wanted to hear Tom's perspective and also anything that can get Tom filled up faster to form in the physical world.

' _Well Joseph for starters when we discussed the previous night of your first year you learned that Harry had been keeping a great secret from you and even brought Ronald and Hermione in on it. Then when you went to stop your Professor that same year with Harry it seemed like Harry and his friends had gotten the full credit leaving you with just the scraps. Are you sure he's our friend Joseph or is he just someone always outdoing you in everything when you had to carry his weight even before you started attending school at Hogwarts together.'_

"Hmm a lot of words it seems he's trying for a big goal." Joseph said to himself as Elisa saw it took up half the page.

' _Ok… but if what you say is true how can, you be so sure?'_

' _Call it a hunch with experience if you will as from my perspective you seem to constantly be in your friends shadow when you started attending Hogwarts together.'_

Joseph scoffed as he was hating Voldemort more and more as he then ended up writing without thinking as he began his response.

' _Then that's good I always liked the darkness it was always a comforting silence where I can never be disturbed and I can be at peace with myself.'_ Joseph wrote this and when he realized what he did he went wide eyed as the reply came.

' _I see… interesting perhaps your place isn't with the light to begin with.'_

When Tom wrote this Joseph was wide eyed at this he felt Tom may have become suspicious which is a worst case scenario. Or best case scenario he found something or someone that may become a powerful Apprentice to Lord Voldemort.

Joseph knew he had to play it safe for a bit and throw Tom off from the scent of his true intentions until he can find the Chamber of Secrets. "This game is getting interesting." Joseph said as Elisa agreed as she looked.

"Master it seems you may have met an intellectual equal." Elisa said as Joseph nodded.

"Yea I think I did." Joseph said as he personally didn't buy but he also knew never underestimate an opponent and thus Joseph bit Tom farewell and closed the Diary for now. And when he put the Diary away the Compartment opened to reveal Hermione and Ginny there no doubt returning from trying to locate the others.

(Meanwhile back with Harry, Ron, and Al Magic Car)

The trio were flying over Scotland as Al saw they were in the clear of prying eyes to which Al then undid the invisibility function. "Save power go green now find the train." Al said as Ron nodded to this.

"How hard can it be to miss?" Harry asked as he looked around for the mentioned Hogwarts Express.

"So any idea what we're supposed to do when we find it?" Al asked as she wanted to hear Ron's genius idea for this grand magical Hogwarts Scheme.

"Um tail it until we get to Hogwarts?" Ron asked as Al sighed as she was glad they turned off the invisibility function for this.

"Better than nothing." Al said as Harry agreed with her.

The trio soon were flying over the tracks as Harry looked around for the train in question. "We just need to catch up to the train and work from there." Harry said as Ron looked around for the Hogwarts Express.

"We can't be far behind." Ron said as Al had a bad feeling about this.

Soon the whistle of the Train was heard as they all heard this go off. "Did you hear that?" Harry asked as Ron began to smile that they were getting close to the Hogwarts Express.

"We must be getting close." Ron said as Al then looked behind them and was wide eyed at an approaching shadow coming at them fast. Hedwig also looked as she was wide eyed like Al as Al then spoke.

"Get off the tracks." Al said as Harry looked as Ron got scared hearing the train whistle coming from behind them. "GET OFF THE TRACKS!" Al repeated as a yell as Harry and Ron saw the Hogwarts express right behind them as they all ended up screaming as Ron and Harry began to panic from the approaching train coming at them.

Ron quickly turned the wheel getting off the tracks as this in turn caused them to spin wildly as Al saw this and began to panic as they spun around. Harry lacked a seatbelt as The Boy Who Lived ended up flying about as he tried to hold on as Al was hanging onto any Oh Shit handle she could get her hands on to hold onto for dear life.

Soon Harry ended up losing his grip as the door opened and in turn caused them to stop spinning but Harry was now hanging onto the opened door. "HARRY!" Al and Ron called out in shock as Harry was hanging on.

"Hold on!" Ron called as Al undid her seat belt.

"Ron make sure Harry holds on!" Al called as they had no choice as Ron needed to drive. But Ron was too worried about Harry to listen as she then reached out to Harry.

"Take my hand!" Ron called as he reached to Harry as he kept one hand on the wheel to drive. Harry reached for Ron as Al had to maneuver a way to get to Harry to enter their Magius form. "Hold on!" Ron called as Harry's hand slipped from Ron's grip as he had one as Harry kept hanging on for the life of him.

"I'm trying but your hands are all sweaty!" Harry called as he tried to grab Ron's hand. Soon Harry was able to get a grip and in turn Ron pulled Harry back in as the three were all catching their breath in relief.

"I think we found the train." Harry said as Al glared at him.

"You think?" Al scolded as Ron nodded still shell shocked from all of this.

"Yeah." Ron said as he was trying to catch his breath after this whole ordeal.

"Good job car." Al said as she patted the dashboard as Ron looked at her confusingly as he figured it was either a Grimoire thing or nearly dying fried her violet head for a bit. They in turn drove in silence as Al, Ron, and Harry knew they will all be in huge trouble if they are caught and with their record of luck it was very likely to happen.

(Scene Break Hogwarts that night)

"We made it thank god." Al said as Ron smiled to Harry and Al who both smiled in return.

"Welcome home you two." Ron said as they were at Hogwarts at long last.

Soon the car burst as Al looked at this as she was shocked.

"What's wrong?" Al asked as Harry looked shocked.

"We're going down!" Harry called as they were coming in for a crash landing.

"Come on car don't give up!" Al called as Harry looked to see the ground coming fast.

"Up! Up!" Harry called out as Ron was freaking out.

"I'm trying!" Ron screamed as then Al and Harry helped Ron with the stick as they tried to get themselves a softer landing.

"Watch out for that tree!" Harry called as Ron then grabbed his wand.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Ron called out only for his wand to break on the steering wheel as Al rolled her eyes.

"Nice Job Ron!" Al called then remembered something. "Harry!" Al called as Harry nodded.

The two exited the car fast and once they were sky falling a burst of magic once more happened and then Harry and Al came in as their Magius form and grabbed the Car catching it in midair.

" _ **ATLATCH-NACHA!"**_ Harry invoked as the red magical spider webbing grabbed the car stopping it from hitting the tree as Harry's feet tapped it at most.

Ron calmed down as he looked at his wand as he was shocked. "My wand, look at my wand." Ron squeaked as Harry looked and rolled his eyes at this.

"Be thankful it's not your neck." Al commented as she floated about in her chibi avatar form. Soon the three heard movement as Ron looked around for the source.

"What was that?" Ron asked as he was very scared now.

"I don't know." Harry responded as he was ready for anything to happen.

"Look out!" Al called as Harry looked and soon Harry had to move the car and block an attack by the tree. "Move!" Al called as Harry nodded and began to get the car away from the tree as the tree hit both Harry and the car as Harry was lucky to be in his Magius form while trying to avoid being nailed by the tree's attacks.

"What is this?" Ron asked as Al looked at this.

"It's a weeping willow tree genius!" Al called as Harry was working on moving the car away from the tree as the windshield got cracked and the back window ended up with a huge hole in it.

The car's roof got dented as Harry then got the car to the ground as he looked at it.

"DRIVE!" Both Harry and Al called as the tree was about to smash them as Harry and Al acted fast.

 _ **MYSTIC DEFENSE!"**_ Harry invoked blocking the attack as Ron drove off to safety. Once Ron was safe Harry and Al moved out of the way and to a safe location away from the tree.

The two ended up at the car as the two separated as Al hugged the car a bit. "Thank goodness we're ok you did splendidly." Al said praising the car as Ron looked at her strangely.

"Al… it's just an enchanted car." Ron said before the door on Ron's side opened and in turn launching him out of said car.

"Hmm the car disagrees." Al said patting the car on the hood as it made an almost purring sound at Al's touch upon its hood.

The car then began emptying itself of their belongings as Ron's stuff was launched out followed by Harry's being a bit rough but given a better landing and Al's stuff was levitated out and to a safe spot for pick up. The car then drove off as the trio freaked out as they looked at it.

"The car!" Ron called as he then ran after it with Harry and Al leaving there stuff behind as they tried to catch it. But as they went after it the car picked up speed and in turn it drove into the dark woods.

"There it goes!" Al called as they stood and saw the car drove off.

"Mum and dad are going to kill me." Ron said as Harry patted Ron on the back knowing he was a dead man by second years end.

They then went the opposing direction to retrieve their stuff and in turn came face to face with Professor Snape as the trio were all wide eyed at the potions master. "We're dead." Al said as the trio were then take to receive major punishment.

(Later Professor Snape's Office)

"Do you three had any idea of the damage you had nearly rout upon yourself!?" Snape demanded as he pulled out the Daily Prophet. "No les then 7 muggles had seen you at that moment, you three had all risk the very existence of our world with this stunt of yours!" Snape lectured as Harry, Al, and Ron gulped at the huge lecture they were getting. "Not to mention the Weeping Willow Tree that has been on these ground since before you were born!" He continued as Ron had a small retort to that accusation there.

"Actually the tree did more damage to us than we did to it." Ron said glad Harry and Al were caught in their Magius form.

"Make no mistake if three had been in Slytherin and your fate with me the three of you would have been on the train back home out of Hogwarts before you could even defend yourselves with excuses tonight." Snape threatened as Al knew he could not do such a thing. "As it is." Snape began only to be cut off by a new voice.

"They are not." Albus Dumbledore was heard as he walked in the McGonagall as she looked very displeased while Albus was playing the grandfather like role once again.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall." Harry said seeing both the Headmaster and the Head of House here.

"Headmaster. These three have fluttered the decree for Underage Wizardry as such." Snape began but Albus cut him off right there.

"I'm well aware of our bylaws Severus, having writing quite a few of them myself." Albus began with a small joke as he looked to Snape. "However as head of Gryffindor House it is Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate punishment." Albus said as Ron looked guilty at his and Al's stunt with Harry today.

"We'll go get our stuff then." Ron said as Al and Harry saw this play out.

"Whatever do you mean, Mr. Weasley?" Minerva asked as she looked to the young redhead.

"You're going to expel us aren't you?" Ron said more then asked as he knew they all screwed up big.

"Not today Mr. Weasley, but I must confess the seriousness of what the three of you have done." Minerva said as she looked to the shocked trio. "I will write you to your families tonight and you three shall all receive detention." Minerva said as the three got off lucky with a simple and small slap on the wrist. Snape of course was giving them the stink eye as Harry, Al, and Ron knew Snape was going to get them during their second year at Hogwarts.

(Scene Break the night)

Harry found himself in what looked like a Garden as he looked around not even minding it. It was a truly beautiful place as he began to walk about enjoying the beauty of it as he then saw what looked like a lone swing on a tree. As he walked to it he found it looked very much like the one at Little Winning as he saw a Girl sitting on it as she smiled at Harry.

"Big brother." The girl now identified as Rose said as Harry saw it was Rose. He chose not to cry as he saw she didn't have the Homunculi mark on her skin not that he wanted her to have that damn cursed mark. "Come on big brother push me!" Rose called out as Harry simply smiled and began to push Rose on the swing as she laughed and enjoyed herself on the swing.

As the two smiled and laughed a bit Rose didn't seem to have a care in the world as Harry smiled to her and she returned his smile to him. But soon storm clouds struck as the entire happy peaceful scene changed to chaos as Harry was wide eyed as was Rose as she looked around in shock to this. "Rose!" Harry called as Rose held on tightly to Harry.

"Harry I'm scared!" Rose cried out as soon to Harry's shock they found themselves inside Arkham as Harry was in his Magius form with Rose away from his arms. Soon a shockwave hit and from it Liber Legis had appeared as Master Therion and Etheldredra floated before its chest area. Harry roared out with dream Al as his dream began to become a nightmare as soon Harry was in Demonbane ready to battle Master Therion and his personal Deus Machina.

Harry roared out as Demonbane charged at Liber Legis as the two traded blows against each other with a vengeance. Soon Harry heard a yell of fear and saw Rose buried under rubble from Arkham which had now become London. Harry was wide eyed as Liber Legis came forward with a smiling Master Therion who had no doubt already seen Rose there as he didn't care.

As Master Therion came closer Harry moved Demonbane but Liber Legis charged forward right through the destroyed building Rose was stuck in and destroying it to get to Harry as Rose screams were then silenced leaving a shocked Harry to once more grieve for his younger sisters untimely death. Harry then roared in anguish and rage as Demonbane responded to that as the marks on its body glowed red as magic formed around Demonbane's face to form that of a tears, as if Demonbane itself was weeping in sorrow.

Demonbane and Liber Legis hit each other and when they did the burst of power formed as they collided like two powerful magic users doing battle in an eternal struggle. And with that burst of magic the dream or nightmare ended as Harry was aroused from slumber to the waking world.

(Waking World Gryffindor Dorms)

"ROSE!" Harry called out shooting up in bed at his nightmare as he was panting for air while sweating. Harry still had this nightmare after the incident with Rose. The Sister he never got to know, the very same one who he lost after only meeting her during his holidays.

Harry held his face at this as he remembered how he had died in his hands. He couldn't do anything to stop it all he could do was make it easy for her just sit down next to her till her time to die came. Harry chose not to break down as he did one thing right at that moment, he made Rose's departure a comfortable one to be with her family before she died. At least for Harry she can rest easy as she was forever with their parents.

"Rose… I promise you… I'll live out both of our lives." Harry said as he knew Rose didn't deserve to die like she did and it was all Master Therion's fault the heartless remorseless monster.

(Later that morning Great Hall)

Joseph and Elisa had joined Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Al at the Gryffindor Table as Ron was taping up his wand. "Do I want to know what happened?" Joseph asked as he was surprised to see Ron's wand in this state.

"Long story short, Ron broke his, wand on the way here in a panic." Al said as Elisa looked to this and understood.

"Only logical explanation." Elisa said as she saw the wand was going to need some replacing now.

"How?" Hermione asked as she saw Ron try and patch up his wand that was broken into two separate pieces.

"I'll tell you tonight." Al said as she was there after all.

"Go ahead one of you say it I'm doomed." Ron said as Harry decided to say it.

"Ok Ron… you're doomed." Harry said as he knew a broken wand will really screw Ron over in school this year.

"Hi Harry and Al." Came a new voice as the two looked and were hit with a bright flash as Harry and Al had gotten their picture taken by a new first year drawing the attention of the other tables around them. "I'm Colin Creevey I'm a Gryffindor too." Colin said as Harry looked to him

"Hi Colin nice to meet you." Harry said as Al was rubbing the blurs out of her eyes.

"Never do that again without letting us know first." Al warned the mundane born student as she hated when that happened to her.

Soon an owl was heard as everyone looked and saw Errol was flying in as a student saw this. "Ron is that your owl?" A Gryffindor asked as Joseph and Elisa looked and knew instantly it was Errol the Weasley family's crazy senile Postal Owl.

"Here he comes!" Joseph called out as they waited for the Owl to appear and behold it came in and crashed into the food with the letter in its mouth.

"And he sticks the landing." Elisa joked a bit as Joseph saw this while Ron and Harry saw the owl.

"Bloody birds a menace." Ron said taking the red letter from the Owls mouth.

"It should probably wear a helmet from now on if it doesn't have brain damage already." Joseph said as the bird has hit its head every time it has delivered a letter to the Weasley family. Errol then got up and took flight as Joseph and Elisa saw Ron holding a red Letter.

"Oh no!" Ron gasped at what he got as Joseph and Elisa looked as did Al and Harry.

"Look everyone Weasley got himself a howler." Came a random Gryffindor as Joseph saw the mentioned howler.

"Go on Ron open it, I got one from my Gram Once. It was horrible." Neville said as Joseph cringed as he was there when it had happened last year.

"No kidding batty old woman I say. No offense." Joseph said as he looked to Neville.

"None taken." Neville said as Joseph and Elisa were the exceptions to the Slytherin are evil rule among many of the Gryffindor's considering he reigned in on many of them during his first year.

Ron began to open the letter as he was expecting the worst as Joseph and Harry were glad they didn't have to deal with one. Of course Harry needed to remember he had to deal with a loud lecture from Daphne later with Al and Ron as well as Ron got the double whammy since their stunt was now known by the entire student body.

Ron opened the letter with his hands shaking as when he did the charm on it activated. "RONALD WEASLEY!" The letter roared out making Ron dropped it in shock and fright of the angry yelling of his mother as Joseph cringed at the angry yelling.

"Oh boy." Elisa said as the show was now starting.

The letter then transformed into a mouth as Joseph so wanted to grab a bag of popcorn as the cringe was just hilarious for him. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR?! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUARY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" The letter yelled as Ron nodded in understanding before the letter turned to Ginny. "Oh and Ginny darling congratulations on making Gryffindor your father and I are so proud." Ginny said as Ginny smiled glad the howler was praising her instead of yelling like what Ron got.

The letter then faced back to Ron before it began to tear itself apart as Al saw this as she looked. "That was pleasant." Al said as she was cringing from the howlers scolding on Ron with how loud it was.

"You three do realize you may also be getting a major yelling at from Daphne for this stunt later right?" Hermione said in a whisper as seeing as all four of them were members of the Marauders Organization and secrecy was their ally blatant shows like what they did yesterday was painting a huge target on their group's backs.

"Oh yea…" Harry said as Ron wanted to cry now.

"Hey what you guys talking about?" Joseph asked as Elisa then realized the time.

"Oh Joseph we need to head back to the common room the summer assignment Professor Snape assigned us is there." Elisa said as Joseph was wide eyed at this.

"Oh bloody hell sorry mates I gotta run, bye." Joseph said as he and Elisa then left the great hall to get their summer homework.

"I hate him." Ron said as the star student of Slytherin ran off.

"Imagine my old classmates back at secondary." Harry said as Ron could understand them.

Daphne was soon seen standing up as the resident Ice Queen stood up and made a gesture to her tie showing, Harry, Al, Ron, and Hermione were needed right now.

"Here we go." Al said as the four stood up and left to meet up with Daphne at a hidden location on the school ground.

(Later unnamed hallway)

"Come on." Daphne said as Harry, Al, Ron, and Hermione followed after the young pureblood Greengrass heiress/Supreme Commander of the Marauders Organization.

"Ok where to?" Al asked knowing there was no room on campus they could use to meet in complete secrecy.

Soon they arrived at a hallway which once they did the wall began to shift and change as the four were shocked at what they were seeing before them. Soon a door revealed itself as the group then entered the spot and when they did they were shocked when the door vanished behind them and inside was what looked like a meeting room. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the Room of Requirements." Daphne said as Hermione looked around.

"I've read about this, but never thought it was real." Hermione said as Daphne nodded.

"Yeah I found it near the end of last year when I needed a place for our group to meet up and introduce new recruits as well as debrief and basic needs for the Organization including the underground war with the Black Lodge." Daphne said as she showed to them the room around them all.

Daphne then sat down as Hermione stood next to her while Harry, Ron, and Al got ready for the worst of it. "Now than before we begin did you all enjoying your first day back at Hogwarts so far?" Daphne asked as she sounded overly sweet about it. The basic calm before the storm in many forms.

"Um yeah we did in fact until I got the howler." Ron said as the howler from his mom was really a downer.

"Oh ok then…" Daphne said before flinging a stinging curse at Ron as the storm has basically hit. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THREE THINKING?!" Daphne yelled at them at their stunt last night.

"Um trying to get to Hogwarts." Harry said as he knew they were all in trouble now.

"True Gryffindor's then bravery and stupidity go hand in hand. You buffoons should have made your way back to Diagon Alley and got into contact with the Ministry stating you got left behind just as you were entering the station. That way you could have arranged for a Floo or Apparation to school instead of causing you all to be on the front page of the evening Prophet!" Daphne yelled as she slammed said wizarding new paper on the desk before them.

"YOU ARE ALL VERY LUCKY THAT NO ONE RECOGNIZED YOU BUT LET ME REMIND YOU WHY THIS IS BAD FOR US!" Daphne yelled as she never had to scold those under her command until this day. "We as in the Marauders Organization are a SECRET group as in COVERT which means being seen like this equates to EXPOSING US ALL!" Daphne yelled very much angry at her three agents right now.

"AND AS FOR YOU TWO!" Daphne yelled pointing to Harry and Al in particular. "You two have been with us longer then Ron and Hermione, I expected this from Ron though not at this level but not from two of my best agents and the pilots of Demonbane who is are first and last line of defense until we can find more active Grimoire and for Deus Machina to work with them!" Daphne yelled as she clearly was not happy.

"Ok… what's going to happen to us?" Ron asked as he looked to Daphne expecting the worse punishment to offer.

"After the year is done, Ron you'll be on latrine duty for the summer and helping Doc test out every, and all of his new inventions and potions." Daphne warned as Ron gulped there. "Harry and Al you two will be spending the entire summer testing the same inventions but also any and all new equipment to Demonbane and in turn write up for me a 10 page report on all its functions its strength and weaknesses as well as all and any of its possible combat uses in battle!"" Daphne yelled as she glared at Harry and Al. "A report that will come from EACH of you!" Daphne scolded as the trio gulped a bit at this new information. "And if this ever happens again you'll all wish you were sent home when I'm done with you." Daphne edged as the trio ended up gulping a bit as even Al was afraid. "Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Daphne asked as if daring them to defy her orders.

"N-no ma'am." They all said as Daphne nodded before she stood up. "Ok good now head to your next class you four." Daphne said as they all understood and in turn took their leave of her. "Merlin." Daphne whined as she rubbed her head from a major headache causing her pain.

(Later Defense against the Dark Arts)

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts with your new teacher. Me, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force, Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most- Charming-Smile Award - But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" No one laughed at his joke, even though all the girls, minus Al, Elisa, Hermione, and Daphne were drooling over him. "Well I see you all have your book, so we'll start with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about, just an assessment on how much you've read, how much you've taken in." Al looked at the paper as he set it on her desk, his hand staying on her desk longer than needed.

Al looked at the questions and resisted the urge to scoff. They were all about him. She picked up her quill and scribbled guesses left and right, not knowing, nor caring about a single question. Harry saw the same thing as he saw the questions were just to inflate his ego big time.

Joseph saw this while he personally scoffed at such a person as he saw inconsistencies with his writing style of his alleged books. In fact Joseph could easily gather as much information as he could and have this man exposed as a fraud before the year was up. But as much as Elisa knew Joseph detested him they both knew he was needed for his plans as a distraction for the others to keep occupied as Joseph worked to draw out Tom from his Diary.

"If he was so great Master Therion would be in a casket." Joseph joked to Harry who laughed a bit as Hermione was disenchanted after witnessing what Harry and Al fight against using Demonbane's power.

(Later after the pop quiz)

"I'm very disappointed in you. Hardly anyone knew the answers, but kudos to Ms. Granger and Ms. Azif. Ms. Granger knew my greatest ambition in life is to market my own range of hair care products and of course, rid the world of evil. Al knew my favorite color was indeed lilac." Harry and Ron turned to gape at her as she shrugged. She was being sarcastic!

"It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here..." He pulled off the cover of the cage on his desk which held several blue creatures.

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus asked, laughter evident in his voice. Al couldn't hold back the snort nor could Joseph or Elisa but Elisa was quite a bit more elegant about it.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies, Mr. Finnegan. Laugh if you want class, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them now!" Lockhart opened the cage and all hell broke loose. They were breaking beakers and tearing up books. Two grabbed Neville by the ears and lifted him to the ceiling.

"Come now kids, let's round them up. They're only pixies after all. _**Peskipiski Pesternomi!"**_ The spell does nothing. Instead the pixie grabs his wand and tosses it out the window. He rushes towards the door, ushering everyone in front of him out. "Good luck catching them" he said to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Al, Joseph, and Elisa. Hermione sighed.

"I got it." Joseph said making himself known as he walked to the center of the room where the Pixies could see him. They saw him and when they did they wished they didn't as Joseph glared at them and they began to try and find an exit as fast as possible. Joseph began to walk around while the Pixies tried to run away from him but they were all trapped as Joseph looked to his friends who then grabbed the Pixies cage ready to round them back up.

"Hermione now fix the incompetent git's mistake!" Joseph called as the Pixies were now all gathered in a small bunch.

 _ **"Immobilus!"**_ The pixies froze and Neville fell to the ground.

"Why is it always me?" Neville asked as the group began to gather up the pixies as Joseph smirked at one he held.

"Boo." Joseph said as the pixie had the fearful panicked look on its face showing it wanted to run away from this dark abomination on this Earth.

(Scene Break a few months later Practice day Joseph)

With the Quiddich season starting the Quiddich teams were trying to get as much practice in as they could for their teams. Mainly their newer teammates for those who had graduated the previous year. Joseph and the Slytherin team were suiting up as he took note to their 'new member,' among them. "So mind telling me why Draco is on the team with us?" Joseph asked in his Slytherin Quiddich Uniform.

"His dad made a donation to our team." Marcus said as Joseph looked. "Plus he had some skills as a seeker not as good as yours Joseph so if you're injured in anyway he'll be your stand in." Marcus said as Joseph rolled his eyes at this.

"Here Joseph my father had this made for you." Draco said handing to Joseph a custom made Nimbus 2001. "He told me to tell you to take it as a sign of his favor." Draco said as Joseph looked at the wand.

"Strange your father wants to sponsor a mud-blood a man who is full pureblood supporter, kind of strange don't you think." Joseph said as Draco realized Joseph was possibly aware his father had plans for Joseph in particular.

(Flashback Before the year Started Malfoy Manner)

"You wished to see me father?" Draco asked as he looked to Lucius.

"Yes Draco it's about your classmate the one named Joseph Theo." Lucius said as he looked to his son Draco.

"Joseph's wand is said to be a Dark Wood Wand and he has also attained the top of class as well as reigned in nearly the whole first year class of Slytherin correct?" Lucius said as Draco nodded.

"Yes father but why?" Draco asked as he knew Joseph had moved ahead in some of his classes to attend advanced ones.

"As you know the Dark Lord was claimed to have been destroyed yet there are those among us who may believe otherwise." Lucius said as Draco looked to his father. "I have but a task for you gain Joseph's favor make him want to seek me out for a sponsor, as far as I have seen he's too valuable of a resource to allow to be killed like the other mudbloods tainting our world. If fate so deems it he may very well prove to be a worthy apprentice to Voldemort himself." Lucius said as he smiled a bit. "Considering that I have acquired confirmation that young Mr. Theo's wand possesses the same wood as that of Lord Voldemort's wand twins or in Potter's case, triplets." Lucius said as Joseph was too valuable to pass up and as a Slytherin he was striking at an opportunity to acquire a weapon for the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Of course Father." Draco said knowing Joseph if Draco played wrong would expose his family without any care for morals.

(Flashback end)

"My father is still very willing to sponsor you Joseph he just wants you to consider it is all." Draco said as Joseph looked to him and shrugged.

"I'll consider speaking with him, if I can get the earliest time of his availability that can match up to mine then we'll talk." Joseph said promising Draco great suffering if this was some sort of trap for Joseph's demise. "But be it as it may you are my back up as in if I get hurt you take my place so I need you to be ready in case I need to tag out." Joseph said as Draco nodded to Joseph trying to stay on his good side.

"But I will take the broom as a gift." Joseph said taking the Nimbus 2001 as it was custom made for him after all. Plus removing the charm to draw him to Lucius was child's play for him the minute he touched the broom in question. "Now let's go." Joseph said as he knew they needed the pitch today to train Draco for the Quiddich match.

(With Harry and the Gryffindor Team)

The team was walking down the halls as Harry was walking next to Oliver Wood seeing as he was the team captain for Gryffindor. "I've spent the summer devising a whole new Quiddich Program." Wood said as he led his team to the practice field. "We're going to train earlier, harder, and longer." He said before he took notice to something.

"What I don't believe it." Wood said as he walked over to the court yard where he saw the Slytherin Team walk into.

"What are you doing here, Flint?" Wood asked wanting answers as Joseph and Harry saw each other.

Quiddich practice." Flint responded as Joseph gave Harry the 'I'm sorry,' look that he uses when things get beyond his control.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." Wood countered as Joseph then face palmed himself as Harry looked and saw this look.

"Easy Wood I got a note." Flint said as he handed a piece of paper to Wood as Ron, Al, Hermione, and Elisa saw this happening nearby.

"Uh-oh I smell trouble." Ron said as he and the girls dropped their books to stop what may be a team brawl.

"I Professor Severus Snape do hereby give the Slytherin Team the day to practice only for the need to train their new secondary Seeker." Wood read aloud as eyes narrowed as he read the teacher's note from Snape. "Who's your new seeker?" Wood asked as Draco stepped forward with a smug smile as Al honestly wanted to growl.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked as Draco was smug about this as Joseph face palmed himself at this.

"That's right and that's not all that's new this year." Draco said as the team held out their obviously expensive brooms with Joseph being the one that stood different from the others.

"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand One! How did you get those?" Ron asked as he saw the Brooms in question.

"A generous gift from Draco's father." Flint said as Joseph game his friend the 'I'm sorry,' look also outside his teammates view of him.

"You see Weasley unlike some my father can afford the best and sponsor the best." Draco said showing to Joseph that Lucius was a powerful ally to have as a sponsor.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They are actually got in by pure talent." Hermione said Draco glared at her as he walked to her and glared at her straight in the eye.

"No one asked your opinion you filthy little mud blood" Draco sneered only for Joseph to grab Draco by the shoulders.

"Mind saying that about my friend again Draco? I don't think I heard you that well." Joseph warned as he glared at Draco. Draco of course began to cower a bit knowing he lost a few points with Joseph seeing as his father wanted to sponsor Joseph himself.

Ron smiled at what Joseph did there as the Snake King reigns again for Slytherin. "Now get back in formation Draco and shut your mouth." Joseph said as he knew thanks to Lucius he basically owned Draco right now and this was all before Draco and his friends were being blackmailed by Joseph and Elisa to follow their orders or risk the Malfoy family where they belong deep inside Azkaban.

"Serves you right." Al said with a smirk as she and Elisa were on the same page on this exchange.

"Guys I'll meet up with you all after practice ok don't do anything stupid till I get back." Joseph said as Harry nodded in understanding.

"Ok meet us at Hagrid's then not like we can do much till your house is done with the Pitch." Harry said as Joseph looked sheepish about this.

"Yeah sorry about that." Joseph apologized as he honestly didn't mean for any of this to happen.

"It's ok let's just go." Hermione said as the five left with Elisa in toe as Elisa nodded to Joseph who understood what she was saying.

'Almost there.' Joseph thought as he knew all he had to do was play the part of the possessed puppet for little Diary Tom.

(Later at Hagrid's hut)

The group were gathered at Hagrid's as Elisa sat with the others while Al looked outside the window with Hagrid nearby as well. "Ron… what was that word Draco called Hermione that got everyone so riled up?" Harry asked as he looked to Ron as he didn't want to say it nor did Al as Al knew it better than anyone. "What does it mean anyway?" Harry asked as it seemed Al knew this word on a personal level like Hermione.

Hermione then stood up as Al walked to the side as she was next to Hermione while the two looked outside a window near them. "He called me a mudblood." Hermione said as Hagrid gasped at this new information.

"He did not." Hagrid said as he was familiar with that derogatory term.

"What's a mudblood?" Harry asked as he was lost as Daphne never once brought this up with Harry.

"Harry it means dirty blood!" Al called out as it seems she and this word had a bad relationship. "Mudblood is a fowl name for those who have not magical parents and born to muggle parents, a disgusting word that has been used since Hogwarts founding particularly by Slytherin's especially used by the bastard who created it, Salazar Slytherin!" Al all but yelled out as Harry looked shocked.

"A horrible insult used for those like me and Hermione." Elisa said as it seems she knew this word as well.

"Al…" Hermione began as she looked to Al who saw this.

Harry looked to Hagrid and saw this was a private matter and as he respected one privacy he left the room to leave the room for this group. "Al… you talked about Slytherin houses founder like you… knew him." Hermione said as she knew Al was old but how old was the question.

"It's because… I did know him a long time ago." Al said as she walked away a bit. "Harry wasn't my fist master who I contracted with. Some of them just wanted my power to further their own gains, a rare few wanted to use my power to better the lives of others. I didn't care much at the time all I sought out was a powerful Magic user to turn into a Magius to preserve whatever was left of the past." Al said as she was referring to the Golden Age of the Magius which had come long before Merlin's time.

"So… you made a contract with one of the founders then Al?" Ron asked as Elisa already knew this.

"Yeah I did… the hat and I went way back I never told you the full story." Al said as she then sat down a bit.

"Hogwarts ground have more history then any of you know even before the founders era." Al said as she looked to Harry and co. "The founders found me with a destroyed Deus Machina and the Pnakotic Manuscripts on these very grounds when the Master me, and her had before battled over this particular Deus Machina. Their combined magic awoken us and well two of them had a disagreement for a short time on our fates. Those two were Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin and I made a contract with Godric and the Pnakotic Manuscripts made a contract with Salazar Slytherin." Al said as she looked to the fire place.

"That was a mistake in the end, the Deus Machina though still filled with magic was beyond any hope of repair and its name was Heroes Wars it was supposed to be the start all end all weapon but now it was just a destroyed relic." Al said as she looked to her friends around her. "Godric and I with the other founders and the Pnakotic Manuscripts agreed to change this Deus Machina into the very castle we now roam upon and from this Deus Machina's corpse Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was born." Al said as Hermione was shocked as was Ron and Harry.

"So you're a school founder?" Ron asked as he looked to Al in shock.

"No I simply helped him I didn't care what he did with the school in fact I was just the help using my powerful magic and spells to build this school." Al said as in a way Hogwarts was her child and she was its mother.

"Incredible." Hermione said as Al nodded to this Granger response. "You have so many information that has eluded us for so long yet why don't you use it?" Hermione asked as Al scoffed a bit.

"We were just their books they didn't trust us with much information they gave us the schematics and we built it." Al said as she respected Godric since at the time he tried many attempt to get her to take a rest and had succeeded. "Hermione Godric loved and respected the Muggle born yes he saw the possibility of them becoming like their parents but he also saw the future through them knowing that with their aid the Wizarding World would live on and he died with comfort knowing the future was in good hands." Al said as she sat down with Hermione.

"How did he die anyway?" Ron asked as that had always been skimmed over.

"It was a slow and painful death… he and I did battle against Salazar and the Pnakotic Manuscripts and who ended up in a similar state. I don't know who died first but I do know Salazar had two children before his death." Al said as they already met the descendant of one of said children.

"Bloody hell." Ron said as Al then glared at him.

"Breath a word of this to anyone and you'll find yourself puking slugs." Al threatened as Ron quickly straightened up and nodded.

(Scene Break Halloween Night with Joseph and Elisa)

Joseph arrived at the Chamber at long last. He was impressed that how fast Tom was able to use his magic to begin reviving. Joseph saw it the ominous face looking to him as it waited for him to speak the words as he looked to it. Tom believed he was in control of Joseph's body but it was in fact Joseph letting Tom control him as Joseph was awake the entire time. Elisa had hidden incase Tom had become aware of Joseph's own senses and was ready to intervene when she needed.

" _Open."_ Joseph hissed in Parseltongue as the mouth began to open for Joseph not Tom as he just needed to bide more time till Joseph can create a proper tracking device for the other Horocrux's made by Voldemort. Joseph then heard the creature inside as he smiled an evil smile showing it was the part of him that was Master Therion taking hold of him as he smiled at his 'new pet.'

"Well aren't you a beauty." Joseph said as he looked at the creature as no doubt Tom had deduced they both shared Salazar Slytherin's blood and with that statement Joseph saw Tom when he was still sane had taken an interest in Joseph Theo. The creature looked at him and showed fear of him as the shadow showed the fearful movement as no doubt Tom was seeing something different through Joseph thanks to his contract with Etheldredra.

"Now go forth and do what you were placed here to do." Joseph hissed through his inherited ability as the creature understood the command and went forth to carry out the task the true heir of Salazar Slytherin had given to it upon release.

(Meanwhile back with Harry and Al Lockhart's Office)

"Um why are we all in here?" Harry asked to Al as they were helping Lockhart with his fan mail.

"Because I made an insult to him and you covered for me and I took part of the blame." Al said as she looked to Harry while pretending to not notice him checking her out. Bloody hell this was disgusting, but Harry can protect her in case he does try something.

"Can you think of a better way to serve detention?" Lockhart asked as Al licked another envelope closed as both her and Harry were stuck here answering his fan mail.

"Several actually" Al replied. Lockhart's face showed his anger, but quickly smoothed out as she grabbed another envelope to lick. She and Harry soon both paused as they heard a chilling, ghostly voice echoing in the room.

 _"Come… come to me…"_

What was that? Who had said that? That was the thoughts they had both shared as thanks to Al's contract with Harry she was able to gain some innate abilities Harry himself possess that her previous masters did not.

"Alright, well I think that's enough for today. Thank you for all your help Mr. Potter and Ms. Azif or should I say the future Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I shall see you in class tomorrow!" Lockhart said as Al honestly wanted to punch his smug face in with Demonbane.

But instead of summoning forth Demonbane for proper justice the two simple smiled at him before taking off down the corridor and out of his classroom filled with his headshots.

 _"Blood… I smell blood…"_ There was that voice again as Al and Harry looked around for the source.

"So I wasn't the only one who heard that then?" Al asked as Harry nodded as he looked around.

"Is the Black Lodge behind this?" Harry asked as Al looked.

"No if they were we would have seen Dr. West and Elsa here and an all-out attack." Al said as she looked out the window area and saw no Deus Machina rampaging across the Hogwarts school grounds.

 _"Let me rip you… Let me kill you…"_ The voice started again as Harry and Al went to the wall hearing it from behind the wall itself. The two walked faster as Harry felt a chill down his spine. Faster and faster the two went, until they both rounded a corner and ran smack into Hermione and Ron.

"Harry Al!" Hermione called as she looked to Harry and Al.

"Did you hear it?" Harry asked as Ron looked confused.

"The voice." Al said as Hermione looked to the two.

"Voice what voice?" Hermione asked as she looked to the two.

"We heard it first in Lockhart Office and then again just now." Al said as Harry looked for the source of it.

 _"Kill… Time to kill…"_ The voice spoke as Harry and Al saw it was moving.

"It's moving… and it's going to kill." Harry said as he and Al were ready to merge into their Magius form while they run to where the voice was heading to with Ron and Hermione following close behind the contracted duo.

(Meanwhile with Elisa during this event)

Elisa was floating above the water by mere inches as she saw her handiwork. The task was humbly given and accepted by her, by her beloved Master and thus once she was sure the message was ready she was ready to take her leave. Now that the knock off Dark Lord Tom or Lord Voldemort has fed off of her master enough to reveal to him the Chamber's location they just needed to go in for the kill. Now all she must do is wait with her Master as they work on creating the tracker to find the other Horocruxes that Voldemort created to escape from death and then begin the hunt for those soul anchors.

"It is done Master." Elisa said using her Etheldredra tone before she took notice to approaching figures. Elisa then vanished as she had to meet with her beloved Master Once more to inform him that she was successful in her given task.

(With Harry, Al, Hermione, and Ron)

After running up some staircases the quartet arrived where the trail had ended. They stopped once they saw the water pooled by Harry's feet and when they looked to the wall they saw the words written in blood on the wall with the ominous message upon it 'The Chamber of the Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies of the Heir… Beware'.

Al meanwhile looked and saw going to the window were a line a spiders which Al knew don't act like this on a normal bases unless something caused them to do so with powerful magic. But before they could move, a pack of students started up the stairs. They stopped when they saw what had happened. Filch pushed his way through until he saw Mrs. Norris as they four saw her now hanging by her tail petrified.

"NO! You killed my cat" he yelled at Harry, who was already shaking his head.

"Argus! Enough!" Dumbledore pushed through the kids, turning to face them. "All students back to their dormitories." He said before he turned to Harry Hermione, Ron, and Al. "Everyone except… you three." Albus said pointing the four out.

"She's not dead Filch. She's been Petrified. But how… I cannot say." Albus said just before Lockhart puffed up his chest.

"So unlucky I wasn't there. I know the very counter-curse that could have spared her..." Lockhart said, looking directly at Paige. Snape narrowed his eyes at the DADA teacher.

"Ask him." Filch said, completely ignoring Lockhart. "He wrote that on the wall. He did it!" Harry shook his head.

"That's not true! I would never touch Mrs. Norris!" Harry argued defending himself.

"We just happened to arrive at the wrong place at the wrong time." Al defended as she glared at the old squib. "He was with me the whole time!" Al countered as she gave a glare to Lockhart on this one.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When they have matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. In the meantime, I advise caution. To all." Albus warned as with that everyone took their leave as Albus saw that Joseph and Elisa were missing. No normally those two are with Harry, Al, Hermione, and Ron unless something comes up. But they always accompanied Harry and Al most of all. So it struck him as odd that Joseph and Elisa were nowhere in sight to be seen.

"Was this Master Therion's doing… or was it Tom again?" Albus wondered as he knew the only Parseltongue was Tom Riddle but Master Therion has done the impossible before as shown last year when he had met the suffering Dark Lord in his office and at the Mirror of Erised.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well her you all go a new chapter so please enjoy it and remember leave a review for me as you all leave. And as I always say on these things here ja-ne.


	16. Chapter 15 Invasion & Metatron Descends

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Ok here we are now let's start this. BTW You all may end up seeing some cameos from other series here when it involves Eldritch Gods if you see it don't say it just say you caught it and leave other readers to figure it out.

(Start a few days after the incident)

"Hey guys what's up." Joseph greeted as he met with is friend as he was on his way to study hall since he was excused from today Transfiguration Class due to the fact… animals hate him.

"Oh hey Joseph nothing has happened minus the blood on the wall message." Harry said as Joseph looked to them.

"Yeah I heard about that, I was in the shower back at the Slytherin Dungeon when I heard this." Joseph said as he looked to his friends.

"Yeah though the thing is Harry and Al were hearing things before we found it." Ron said as Joseph looked to his friends.

"Ok that is strange." Joseph said as Elisa agreed.

"But why them and not you?" Elisa asked both Ron and Hermione as the two shrugged.

"I don't know maybe it was an Alhazred family ability." Ron said as he shrugged to Elisa.

"Well we need to head to our next class anyway I'll see you after." Harry said as Joseph nodded and then Elisa went with the four to Transfigurations.

"So Hermione any idea on what the Chamber of Secrets are?" Harry asked as Al looked to him.

"Well after the incident with the message I looked around the Library and found nothing on it, I asked Daphne about it and she didn't have a clue either." Hermione said as she looked to her friends on this.

"Strange." Al said as this Chamber was news to her also and she was there when the school was built.

"Maybe one of the older Teachers will know." Elisa said as she looked to her group of friends while Joseph went for study hall today.

"Hopefully." Ron said as this Chamber of Secrets sounded important.

(Later Transfiguration Class)

The Gryffindor and Slytherin Students were gathered in the Transfiguration Classroom save for Joseph who was excused from this class today due to the fact animals don't get along well with him. He was given study hall to practice this spell till they can find a suitable creature for him to practice with but till then he has to study the theory on this subject for now. Snape was asked to produce a potion that they can use on an animal to make it a tad bit calmer and in turn allow Joseph the chance to practice.

"Can I have your attention please?" Professor McGonagall began as she looked to her class. "Alright now today we are going to transfigure animals into Water Goblets… like so." She said producing her wand and facing it tort a bird in her class. "One two three _**Feraverto."**_ She invoked as the bird was in turn transformed into a water goblet.

Everyone was amazed as Ron saw this as did Harry. "Joseph has no idea what he's missing." Harry said as he watched this play out.

"Now it's your turn." Professor McGonagall said as she began to walk to the class to decide on the student to perform the spell incase no one volunteers for it. "Now who would like to go first?" She asked as she looked around for a possible volunteer. Then her eyes laid on Ron and since no one wanted to volunteer Ron would in turn be selected to perform the spell. "Ah, Mr. Weasley, one two three Feraverto." Professor McGonagall said as Ron nodded in understanding.

He then cleared his throat and did as told. _**"Feraverto."**_ Ron invoked but when he did his broken wand ended up causing the rat to squeak out as it became a combination of the rat and the intended Water Goblet.

"That wand needs replacing Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said as everyone laughed at Ron a bit for this small screw up. It was then that Hermione raised her hand as Daphne like Al was going to ask herself but glad Hermione took the lead for this. "Yes Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall asked as she looked to Hermione who had a question.

"Professor McGonagall, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets. There's no information on it anywhere. For those of us with a personal interest in the subject, that is... disturbing" Hermione said as this may be the only chance they had to inquire about such information like the Chamber of Secrets and after seeing the students all want to know such information she decided to reveal it to them.

McGonagall sighed as she set down her wand knowing someone was bound to ask about it eventually after the message on the wall that was discovered the other night. "Very well, we can continue Transfiguration later. As you all know Hogwarts was founded thousands of years ago by the four greatest wizards and witches of their time: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not" McGonagall explained Ron snorted at that statement.

"Three guesses who didn't" Ron laughed as Harry elbowed him in the gut, nodding his head to Elisa and where Joseph would normally sit and then to Al as Ron got the memo after that.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school." McGonagall explained as Hermione had more questions. "The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic." She explained as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all shocked as they knew only one person in the school who was the Heir.

"Muggle born children." Al said Professor to which McGonagall nodded.

"Yes, Ms. Azif. Naturally the school has been searched many times, but such a chamber has never been found." McGonagall explained as Harry and Al were getting worried by the second.

"But what exactly does the legend say lies inside the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked as she wanted answers.

"The Chamber has said to be home of a monster that only the heir of Slytherin can control." Professor McGonagall explained as Harry then gulped, a strange feeling running down his spine as he saw Elisa also looked worried. They knew an Heir was inside the school and that was Joseph but they all knew he may be smart as Hell but he would never do something like that. They all knew Joseph wouldn't do so… but what about Master Therion himself.

(Later after Class)

"Do you think the Chamber's real?" Ron asked as Harry, Al, Hermione, and Elisa went looking for Joseph hoping for a miracle he was innocent and this was all just a prank gone wrong with the creepy Squib Grounds Keeper's pet cat.

"I think so, did you see McGonagall's face? Or any of the other teachers recently? They're all worried about something. And, don't tell anyone, but it's like I can feel something is about to go wrong, you know?" Harry said as Ron looked to Harry as did Hermione both knowing Joseph was a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin from a child seeking to escape his dark taint upon their family.

"But if the Chamber's opened, that means the heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. And if people find out Joseph is his descendant then he'll be falsely accused of a crime he'd never do." Hermione said as Ron looked to them.

"Would he?" Ron asked as everyone stopped and looked at Ron.

"What?" Harry asked as he didn't like the tone Ron used.

"I mean would he do it knowingly?" Ron asked as Harry looked shocked at this. "I mean the Imperio Curse exist right, well what if Master Therion got to Joseph and used that particular Curse to force Joseph to open the Chamber, and if not Master Therion then someone else who wanted the Chamber open." Ron said as that was actually smart. Master Therion never cared for Pureblood superiority but there are other Pureblood Supporters out there who would love a chance to kill all the muggle born students in Hogwarts.

"But how would someone be able to figure Joseph out then, he doesn't wear the ring on a day to day bases." Al said as they then looked to Elisa. Elisa responded by shrugging as she honestly didn't know how to them but she knew the truth as Etheldredra. But she was asked to keep appearances by her Master Therion.

"But if it wasn't Joseph who did it or was forced to do it then who could it be?" Hermione asked trying to make sure all there bases were covered.

"Could be Malfoy." Al said as that was a good theory or joke depending on how one were to look at Al's statement on suspects.

"Maybe… or maybe it's a prankster wanting some Halloween fright." Harry said as he was hoping Joseph was innocent of any possible accusations of this.

(Later Lunch at the Great Hall)

The group were gathered at the Great Hall as for lunch as Harry looked to Joseph as he yawned a bit. "Hey mates what's up?" Joseph asked as Harry didn't want to say it so Al decided to talk about it.

"Joseph have you heard about the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked finally asking as he looked to Joseph.

"Can't say that I have before the message on the wall incident." Joseph said as he looked to his friend and buried the deep regret in his soul knowing this suffering has to happen anyway.

"Ok and if you did know about it you would never open it to attack innocent people would you?" Harry asked as he looked to Joseph who looked to Harry.

"Harry of course not sure as Elisa had told me the Chamber holds a monster made to attack anything that wasn't a pureblood but I'd never use it to hurt innocent people." Joseph said as Hermione agreed with Joseph.

"Yeah why were we making an accusation torts him to begin with he's friends with a mud blood he would have no reason and nothing to gain from releasing such a creature." Hermione said as she looked to the other Gryffindor's.

"So it could all just be a harmless prank and payback on Filtch's blasted cat." Joseph said as he remembered how the Cat would rat anyone out to Filtch first chance it got every time.

Soon the owls were heard as Joseph looked as did Harry as they each caught there letter as Harry looked at his mail from his subscription to the Daily Prophet and also a familiar crest on a particular letter. "Work?" Hermione asked quietly as she and Ron got similar letters.

"Yeah." Harry quietly responded as the four got up.

"Let's go check it out." Al said as she knew if Daphne also got one something major must have come up.

"Hey guys I got some mail to check out seems one of them is from dad so I'll see you in a bit." Joseph said as he took his leave back to his table to check out the letters when one was in fact from Lucius Malfoy of all people.

(Later at the Room of Requirements)

The five consisting of Harry, Al, Ron, Hermione, and Daphne were gathered at the Room of Requirements as Daphne held the same letter as the others. "Ok now that we're all here something important has come to my attention." Daphne said as she looked to everyone who was gathered. "As you know since we work in direct command under the Queen since the summer we had many new things popping up left and right, but an important event for our Organization has come up recently." Daphne said as she then pulled out the parchment in question. "We have an important meeting coming up discussing the possibilities of expanding the Marauders Organization to the other corners of the globe and to do this we shall be meeting with foreign allies of the Greengrass family. Think of it as preparations for the war if and when it goes public." Daphne said as Ron looked confused.

"Yeah why do we need more branches if the Black Lodge is focused on London?" Ron asked as he looked to Daphne.

"Ron don't be an idiot, having this other branches will mean we have places we can go to if Demonbane is ever needed abroad, in fact it would also allow us to better develop means of defense against the Black Lodge and possibly build more Deus Machina." Hermione said as Daphne nodded.

"Exactly, the Black Lodge are fantastical in their service to Master Therion that they would gladly die for him without a second thought, and the thing the last one said has me concerned they may have a much farther reach then we initially realized." Daphne said as she looked to everyone. "So tonight we need to make our way to HQ as the meeting will be held there and be back before morning classes." Daphne said as she looked to the gathered group around her.

"Ok so a basic financial meeting which we'll be vulnerable then?" Al asked as Daphne nodded.

"Yes if we get attacked by the Black Lodge then more than likely the plans of expansion will be thrown out the window." Daphne said as this sounded like an important meeting and with it an important mission in their battles against Master Therion.

"Ok then we should get ready soon." Harry said as Daphne and the others all agreed with him on this suggestion knowing this was important.

(Scene Break that Evening Joseph)

Joseph was at Malfoy Manner as he sat upon a chair during some time off from classes. Joseph had made sure to keep the Diary at a safe location until he can feed the Horocrux more to reveal to him more of its hidden secrets. As he sat there though Lucius looked to him as Joseph recognized the sigh of Dobby as Joseph didn't pay him any mind.

"Mr. Malfoy I'm happy you invited me but I find it odd that you would even invite me at all considering your reputation as a pure blood supporter." Joseph said as he drank some of his tea making sure to undue any possible poisons within the tea.

"Yes but it's not every day you see a young Mudblood Slytherin make such a reputation for himself." Lucius said as Joseph smirked a bit.

"By the way you said that makes me think you want to eliminate any possible threats to the Pure Blood Agenda or you want to make me a pureblood." Joseph joked as he looked to Lucius with a smirk etched onto his handsome young features.

"That depends on how this small meeting goes." Lucius said as Joseph looked to the patriarch of the Malfoy family.

"Oh I see it's about the sponsorship from the Malfoy's." Joseph said as he figured the new equipment was more to bribe Joseph into accepting. "Well I won't deny the offer does sound tempting." Joseph said as he looked to his arm where Death Eaters would receive the Death Mark.

Lucius saw this movement as well and saw he may have enticed the young boys mind and his Slytherin Spirit as Joseph then looked at the painting nearby. "But if it's all the same to you, I'd like some time to think it over as it stands with the way things are siding with you would be 50/50 for you and me, you being labeled as a Blood Traitor or me being seeing as a Pure Blood Dog." Joseph said as he looked to Lucius who sat the logic in what Joseph was saying here.

"Hmm very well I'll give you time to think the offer over I'll offer it again when things seem to be more favorable for both of us." Lucius said as he looked to Joseph. "Dobby." Lucius called as soon Joseph saw Dobby come out as Joseph saw who Dobby served. "Return young Mr. Theo here to Hogwarts." Lucius said as Dobby nodded at the command.

"Yes Sir Dobby will get right on it." Dobby said as he then took Joseph's hand as Joseph gave Dobby a look to keep quiet about this meeting for now just before the two vanished back Hogwarts so he wouldn't be out late.

(Scene Break Marauders HQ)

The five arrived as set up was already on the way. They were meeting with an American Representative from Salem as the American Ministry was a good place to start on expansion of their group. Daphne was in full uniform as Harry and Al were to stay out of sight unless needed while Ron and Hermione helped coordinate the meeting.

Right now they still had time so Ron and Hermione were helping with Demonbane's maintenance check. After the battle against Demonbane Blood and Rose they were lucky enough to salvage parts from Demonbane Blood for any needed repairs.

"How is Demonbane at the moment?" Daphne asked as she walked over to Hermione who was helping Doc as Ron was helping carrying about heavy equipment.

"Over 70% of the Maintenance is done, thought we also need to apply a locking mechanism for Philosopher Cure and Genesic Impact considering the drain the first spell does on Demonbane and the damage the second one could cause if mishandled." Hermione said as she was more like Doc's protégé even if he does curse more than any known sailor man. "Plus we also need to recover some lost data after the summer and also add new data from the previously mentioned spells." Hermione said as Doc cursed as some of the maids here agreed.

"WE also need to resynch it and replace circuits that Genesic Impact screwed up! Fucking cock sucking robot can't stay in God Damn fucking tact in a shit stain of a manageable way!" Doc cursed as Hermione had to sigh at the profanity using scientist here.

"Someone really needs to wash soap into his mouth." Hermione sighed as she knew of some five year old children who curse less then him.

"Then stop standing there and fix it. If the enemy attacks during the meeting we can't fight back leaving us sitting ducks." Al huffed as she had her arms crossed back in her regular white outfit she always wears.

"That's what we're doing so shut your cunt and let us fucking work! Damage happens I know but go fucking easy on it next time!" Doc called as he got back to work on the maintenance check on Demonbane for their next battle against the Black Lodge when they appear again.

"Mistress we should be ready soon the American Representatives will be here soon." Gabriel said as Daphne nodded in response.

"I must be off you four do what you can to speed things along I have to meet with our guest from across the pond." Daphne said as she and Gabriel walked away to meet with their possible future allies.

"Hey… Harry Al." Ron began as something has been bugging him since the beginning of first year when he and Hermione first saw Demonbane and Master Therion.

"Yeah what is it?" Al asked as she was about to leave with Harry to a lounge area.

"Where did Demonbane come from exactly, why does it even exist?" Ron asked as Hermione looked as she also wanted some answers.

"It's… hard to explain and even I don't know the full story." Harry said as Doc then sighed in annoyance.

"Ok you two take a break mess hall should have something good for once." Doc said as Hermione knew what Doc was doing.

"Ok… be back soon." Ron said as the four then took their leave of Demonbane's hanger area.

(Later mess Hall)

The four were eating some food as Harry and Al looked to Hermione and Ron. "Well go on then talk." Ron said as Harry nodded.

"I don't know much like I said but I do know my mother wasn't the one who built Demonbane exactly." Harry said as that was surprising. "She revived it somehow by some miracle." Harry said as Al then spoke up.

"Demonbane like Liber Legis are all that remain of the Golden Age of the Magius." Al said as she looked to the duo. "A long time ago Grimoire, magic, and the like were a common thing people saw it as just a regular daily thing. Magius were at their strongest… Demonbane was built during that era after the war with the Eldritch Beasts." Al explained giving the short version of the small history lesson here.

"Then something happened and that something was Master Therion." Al said as she sat there as the name left her mouth with venom.

"Wait hold on Master Therion was there also, blimey he doesn't look a day over 20." Ron said as Hermione would have scolded but she visibly agreed.

"Yeah he started a war to bring back the Eldritch Gods unlike Voldemort who wants pure blood superiority Master Therion his motives were still a mystery. We beat him for a time but when we did the Golden Age ended and the remains of it was scattered across history, if I dare say many Deus Machina were mistaken for many mythological gods within human history. Merlin and Morgana Le Fey were the last direct descendants and they could not find a Grimoire to contract with." Al said as she looked to her friends. "After Merlin and Morgana rose to power I fought Master Therion with my previous Master and the Deus Machina Aeon before I lost." Al confessed as it seems Master Therion never stays dead not completely.

"Are you saying he achieved Immortality?" Hermione asked as killing an immortal with magic like Therion's was outright madness and suicide.

"Perhaps or has some form of it." Al said as she looked to the tea before her.

"You… don't know what Master Therion is do you?" Hermione asked as it dawned to her. Master Therion was from the ancient past long before Merlin maybe during a time when humanity was in a stage of near divinity.

"No… no one does not even us or even his own his followers." Harry said as he and Al had seen some of them get interrogated and results were wanting.

"So how do we fight him if he has this kind of power?" Ron asked very nervous as he didn't think whatever Harry did to Voldemort in the past would work against this Master Therion.

"He has an Achilles Heel everything and everyone does, we just need to find it." Al said as she sounded like she was fully invested in taking down Master Therion.

(Later with Daphne Meeting Room)

Daphne was meeting with the groups from abroad as she took noticed to the Japanese man on the table as well as an elderly man nearby from the United States. There was also two others one from Scandinavia and the other from France as Daphne saw them all here. The final pair both clearly hailed from Romania as Daphne was lucky she could contact them seeing as Ron's brother Charlie was studying Dragons up there. One was clearly a male and by the looks of it maybe a priest of sorts but the magic items he held showed he was a paladin of sorts if not a dark knight judging by the woman near him.

"I'm glad you could all arrive here on such short notice." Daphne said as she looked to all of them as the American man was the first to speak.

"Yes… though it surprises me to see someone as young as you leading this enterprise." The old man said as Daphne knew the man was a muggle judging by the Wizard with him.

"Dr. Bruttenholm was it? Considering your group deals with a large variety of super natural beings I don't really see how my leadership is in question." Daphne said as Dr. Bruttenholm chuckled.

"Sorry just off handed humor miss simply to lighten the mood here." Dr. Bruttenholm said as the Japanese man then spoke.

"I don't see much concerning here, the girl has proven her leadership by acquiring the Queens aid she knows what she is doing." The man said as he leaned on his cane from the moment he and the others had arrived.

"Yes itz best we get started madam Moselle." The French woman said as she seemed to be a teenager at best maybe 17 or 18, 20 at the most.

"Let's just start this already." The Burley Scandinavian man said in his native accent as he looked to gathered group here sitting around the table.

"Yes best we do." Daphne said as she looked to them. "Now as you all know my name is Daphne Greengrass and as it stands I'm cashing in on favors you all owe my family in some way or form, we are in an underground war with a group calling themselves the Black Lodge I am to assume your communities have each had the 'pleasure,' of seeing their work." Daphne said as she drown Pleasure showing it was anything but that.

"Yes we at the states have been hearing some things about them as well." The American Wizard said as Dr. Bruttenholm nodded.

"Yes some of my best agents at the BPRD have met with some of them and each had employed a sort of suicide pill upon capture and those who refused had ended up dead by either assassin at the scene or by some form of long distance magic." Dr. Bruttenholm said as he looked to the gathered group around him. "I even had to bring them along for this in case of a trap considering both World War II and the events of over 12 years ago." Dr. Bruttenholm said as Daphne understood this.

"Master Therion has become a sort of a 'rising start,' in the dark art so does his Black Lodge." The Japanese man said as the Scandinavian man nodded.

"Yes Mr. Emiya but with these events it would stand to reason the Black Lodge had a long time to prepare that I'd dare say maybe far before even Grindalwald." He said as he looked to the group.

"It would be like implying that the Black Lodge has imbedded agents all over the world but we lack the evidence to prove it." The French woman said as Daphne nodded.

"Yes and it's because if this lack of evidence I feel we should be ready for the worse." Daphne said as she looked to the gathered fellows. "Last Summer Master Therion had attacked an island resort in Fiji it would stand to reason he has had bases and such constructed all over the world. If we wish to hit him and his Black Lodge where it hurts we will need to spread our reach." Daphne said as she looked to the group before her.

"It would sound reasonable I suppose the reason you asked for us all is because you wish to have access to have such bases prepared." Dr. Bruttenholm said as he admired this girls resolve and cunning to think ahead.

"But how do we know if your Demonbane can travel to our countries if we ever need its power." Shirou Emiya asked as he looked to Daphne.

"Gabriel if you will." Daphne said as Gabriel nodded and began to pass around a folder to the guests. "If you open those folders you'll find inside are blueprints that we were able to revere engineer from two opposing Deus Machina Demonpane and Demonbane Blood. With these and modifications here and there we can have a Deus Machina stationed in other countries the only problem is a proper fuel source and a set of pilots for them." Daphne explained as he looked to the group sitting on this table.

"I vaunt deny these seem useful but many magical communities tend to reject any and all muggle technology even if it's mixed with magic." The French woman said as she looked to the gathered.

"Annabeth if the Black Lodge truly has become more of a threat then we realize we should consider this as well." The Scandanavian said as he looked to the Frenchwoman.

"That may be true Aldan, but we cannot just waist money and resources on something that may lead to it being made to go to waste." Annabeth said as she looked to the group as her blond hair moved with her.

"Mr. Simon Hellsing." Dr. Bruttenholm began as he looked to the pair who had yet to speak. "Considering your family tends to study the darkness very deeply what say you on this matter." He asked as he looked to the descendant of Van Hellsing.

"My great grandfather Van Hellsing didn't slay Dracula without prior preparation's it took him the soul of his wife to use Alchemy to create a weapon capable of ending him as well as the aid of Mina Harker the former Bride of Dracula who now holds his power." Simon Hellsing said as he looked to Mina who walked in.

"If it were me I'd say we go ahead with this plan it's probably better we are prepared for the worst even if it never comes about." Mina said as she was wearing a black strap based suit under her black over coat and a large sun hat as well as a pair of red tinted sunglasses. Her skin was pale as her hair was blond but the fangs she held proved she was in fact the Vampire she has claimed herself to be to others.

"But she's just a child!" Annabeth called out as she looked to the gathered fellows here.

"Ah yes but so were you when you became the head of your household were you not?" Shirou said as he looked to the young woman from magical France.

"But should we truly trust her to lead this Marauders Organization?" Aldan asked as he was the third older on this table and 5th Oldest in the entire room. But the fact remains tempers were starting to fly as even Daphne was starting to lose her cool and that's saying something about the Slytherin Ice Queen.

"Perhaps we should have a short intermission for now it seems some of us may lose our temper." Dr. Bruttenholm said as Daphne sighed in defeat.

"Yes that would be most prudent." Daphne said as she agreed with Dr. Bruttenholm on his wise suggestion.

"Very well I shall retrieve a meal for you all." Gabriel said with a small bow and began to take his leave.

"I'll be in my office Gabriel fetch me in 30 minutes." Daphne said as 30 minutes should be a good enough time for them all to calm down.

"As you wish mistress." Gabriel said before the two took their leave of the room.

(With Harry and Co)

Harry were heading to the lounge area with Hermione and Al as knowing that their guests were here they had to be on their best behavior. As they walked they heard what sounded like arguing in the lounge as Harry sighed.

"Is Doc arguing with someone again?" Harry asked but as he walked to the door Al stopped him.

"Wait Harry don't you sense it?" Al asked as she felt it.

"Huh?" Harry asked as he looked to Al.

"There's a demon behind that door right now." Al growled having her own fair share with Demons.

"Wait a demon?!" Ron called in shock as Hermione though shocked shushed Ron on this.

"Well the alarms haven't gone off, maybe it's friendly." Harry suggested as he looked to Al on this.

"Depends on where and how it was raised." Al said as she met very few Demons who fit the criteria of being good little monster of hell. "In fact I only know about one Demon out there who's on humanities side." Al said as she had the displeasure of meeting him once.

Harry then sighed and when he opened the door he saw the trio they heard as one of them particularly a big red guy with a tail was raising the fridge in the lounge room. "Wait a minute." Al said as Hermione took note of a fish man and a young woman all in full gear.

"Aha! Knew they had some." The Red guy said as he came out showing his demon face as his horns were filed down as he held a 6 pack of beer in his hand.

It was then that Al remembered this red Demon as Ron was backing away from him. "Great not him again." Al cursed as she saw the badges they had with them as she saw it was red with a fist holding a sword in it.

"Wait a minute who're the kids?" The Demon asked as the woman looked confused and concerned.

"No clue but they do have the access passes around here." She said as then the fish man spoke.

"If I may." The fish man said removing his glove but before he could Al spoke up.

"They're with me you Big Red Stone Fist Ape." Al said as she stopped the fish man as the Demon seemed to recognize her.

"Wait you again last I say you was 20 or so years ago." The demon said as Hermione looked as did Harry.

"Um Al do you know these people?" Harry asked as Ron hide behind Harry and Al from the two monsters while Hermione recognized one of their two other current supernatural looking guests.

"Yeah he's Hellboy nicknamed the world's greatest paranormal investigator works with the BPRD back in the States." Al said making it sound like it wasn't too important.

"Yes I remember you now we had worked together on one peculiar case involving the Eldritch Horrors from HP Lovecraft's research." The fish man said as Ron was shocked to see him here. "Oh pardon my rudeness young man my name is Abraham Sapien." He introduced as Ron nodded to him.

"O-ok I'm." Ron began but Abe cut him off.

"Ronald Weasley 5th child of the Weasley Family as the 4th son, elder siblings from oldest to youngest being Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George. Elder brother to Ginevra Weasley nicknamed Ginny, parents being Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley, and finally a 2nd year Gryffindor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Abe detailed as Hellboy grabbed Abe to shut him up.

"Abe what did we say about personal space." Hellboy said as Abe realized what he did.

"Oh my apologies sometimes it tends to come out." Abe apologized as he was obviously a shut in in many aspects.

"It's alright I guess you know about the rest of us then?" Hermione said seeing the Fishman here was more adorable then frightening or evil.

"Yes of course Ms. Granger." Abe said as he looked to the gathered four here.

"So mind telling me why you guys are here?" Al asked as she only met the previous two and this was her first meeting with the lady.

"Long story short Liz here wanted a trip to London, and my father was asked to talk with your bean sprout of a boss about some crap I didn't pay attention to." Hellboy said as Liz sighed a bit. "Anyway I was able to use it as an excuse to get Liz to come along for a bit of a vacation and here we are." Hellboy said as he was lucky the British folks got him a mode of transport to keep himself hidden from the public view.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you Sir." Harry said as he went to shake Hellboy's hand while trying to be as polite as possible as Harry used his left hand for the hand shake.

"Kid just call me Hellboy or Red that sir thing doesn't really fly by me." Hellboy said as he shook Harry's hand glad the boy wasn't going freak out on him based on appearances. "And it's nice to meet the guy who can put up with her bitchy ass for so long." Hellboy said as Al glared at him.

"Shut up stone fist!" Al yelled as Hellboy chuckled at getting a rise out of one of his most interesting old cases from the past.

"Wait now I know where I've seen you before!" Hermione called out as she looked to Hellboy surprising everyone.

"You do?" Ron asked as Hermione dug into her bag and pulled out to everyone's shock especially her friends a comic book with a familiar person on it.

"Yes Hellboy has an entire comic book series about him and his adventures." Hermione said as she showed the comic book as everyone was wide eyed at this.

"They always get the eyes wrong you know." Hellboy said as he always hated that part of the comic book.

"Um are we going to ignore the fact that Hermione actually reads comic books?" Al asked as Hermione was asking the BPRD Trio many questions about their cases if any of the mentioned cases held any truth in any way.

"Yeah… for now." Harry said as he wondered what other interests Hermione had kept hidden.

(With Daphne)

Daphne was in her office enjoying a meal as she looked at her diary as by the look of her face she was deep in thought. Over Two years ago Harry had been fighting with Al against the Black Lodge and just last year they had their first confrontation with Master Therion. Daphne won't lie she questioned endlessly why she was chosen to lead the Marauders Organization, her a Pureblood Slytherin of all people. Her parents were a neutral family but also held Pure Blood Supporters among them who were disowned and the Malfoy's have been arm twisting her father for a marriage contract which she had voiced she had no interest in.

She was cunning and smart enough to know that there is almost no way for her to escape it save for a magically oath agreement through a duel. Daphne threatened them she would use that and went as far as to say she'd only accept a fiancé of her choosing who was strong and cunning and seeing as how she beat Draco in cunning through Wizard Chest she was safe for the time being. In fact Daphne still remembered that call from letter from Gringotts asking to speak to her specifically after her 10th birthday.

She had gone over and learned of Lily Potter nee Evans leaving behind a hidden will involving the Marauders Organization and with it the Nacaal Code for Lemuria Impact. Next thing they told her in private away from her parents was that Lily had named Daphne the Commander in chief of the Marauders Organization due to the fact that she was the only one qualified for the position. The fact she was a Slytherin made it better as it would allow her to think outside of the box and from then she learned of the Black Lodge and their machinations.

'Ms. Daphne Greengrass we had never met but last I had seen of you, you were just an infant in your mother's arms… I can't explain everything but the minute you had picked up this letter the Nacaal Code for Demonbane was transferred to you and thus I implore if not beg you to activate and take command of the Marauders Organization there you will learn everything. And Remember though evil and sin exists within our world another thing exists as well. That thing is known as Light… and Justice.' The Memory of the Letter had said as Lily looked to her paper work.

"Justice." Daphne repeated as deep down she was doubting her ability to lead and why she was chosen over Dumbledore himself.

Soon an explosion was heard as Daphne went wide eyed as the lights went off. "What is that?" Daphne asked as she knew now was a bad time for the Black Lodge to attack them.

(With the Guests)

"An attack?" Simon asked as Mina looked around.

"It appears so shall I deal with it?" Mina asked as she looked to Simon.

"Please send her out Mr. Hellsing I believe she may assist Hellboy and the others." Dr. Bruttenholm said as Simon nodded in response.

"Very well Mina go seek out the Demon and the Magius perhaps together we can push them back." Simon said as Mina nodded.

"As you wish sir." Mina said as she then walked to the wall and phased right through it.

(Lounge Room)

As they group here heard the alarm Liz went wide eyed as Hellboy heard it as well. "An enemy attack?" Hermione asked as Al looked.

"Yeah… I can sense it." Al said as Abe looked around.

"Oh dear." Abe said as Hellboy grabbed his stuff.

"I'll try the land lines." Ron said grabbing the nearest phone hoping someone in HQ would answer.

(Back with Daphne)

"Hello is anyone there?" Daphne asked but got no answer from security at all. "IS anyone there?!" Daphne demanded as she knew the call was answered but hear no one on the other end. "Dammit." Daphne cursed knowing the base was under attack.

(With the group)

"Well?" Hermione asked as Ron hung up the phone.

"It's no use I can't reach anyone." Ron said as Al growled as she can sense the dark magic that has forced its way into HQ on the worst days imaginable.

"Harry, can you sense it?" Al asked as she felt it and by the looks of it so did Harry. "This thick stench of evil…" Al asked as she looked to Harry.

"Yeah. This awful feeling, sticking to my skin…" Harry said as he looked at his hand as it felt similar to Master Therion but Harry knew it wasn't him. In fact to Harry it felt like there were two Magius in the base.

"It's the Black Lodge." Harry and Al both agreed as it was the only possible explanation of this dreadful feeling they got.

"Great just what the doctor ordered." Hellboy said as he grabbed his gun The Good Samaritan as he loaded the revolver with bullets. "You kids might want to…" Hellboy began before a burst of magic hit and Hellboy looked and saw Harry and Al were gone and replaced by a man looking to be in his 20's.

"Don't worry we can handle ourselves but can you guys protect Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked as he looked to Liz and Abe.

"I think I can manage." Liz said as she and Abe would keep them covered.

"Ok, we'll go on ahead and clear a path for you to escape." Harry said as Hellboy looked to them.

"Yeah just don't die kid ok." Hellboy said as he was impressed a 12 year old can jump into battle so easily just like that.

(Meanwhile in the upper levels)

The two Magius were walking down the hall leaving a trail of blood and death in their wake as the shorter of the two had spiked hair as he seemed bored. The other was a large figure with a green mask but the way is aura moved showed he wasn't normal or even someone you'd want kids near. "Pathetic." The shorter man said as he walked next to his ally.

"My, this is our first chance for some fun, in ages! Gotta have more fun." The green masked person said in what sounded like a demonic or synthetic voice as the shorter man didn't seemed to like him even talking.

"I'm not interested in your hobbies." The shorter man said showing the 'hobbies this green masked cloaked being had wasn't one anyone enjoys at all.

The being then chuckled as he found it humorous but he in fact didn't like people insulting his hobbies much. "Then let's split up." The being said as they had a quarry to find by orders of Master Therion himself.

(With Daphne)

"Damn it isn't connecting to anything!" Daphne cursed as she then slammed the phone down. "What's going on?!" She cried out before she heard the sound of gunfire and magic going off outside her office.

(With Harry, Al, and Hellboy)

Hellboy was firing his way through what looked like grunts as Harry sent out attacks at each of them even slamming a few into the wall and ceiling. "We need to hurry the visitors need to be kept safe!" Harry called as Hellboy looked only to hear yelling from the invaders as they looked and saw Mina wielding two very large handguns as she was shooting her way through them.

"Great a Vampire." Hellboy said as he looked as Mina heard them.

"Be glad I'm not my dear ex-husband otherwise he may have given you a slow and painful death demon." Mina joked as Hellboy rolled his eyes.

"Story of my life." Hellboy said as he had met many would be killers after his head in his life.

"Anyway if you're worried about the guests their ok for the time being my employer Dr. Simon Belmont Von Hellsing had sent me to ensure our casualties are kept at a minimum." Mina said shooting another Black Lodge Minor Grunt.

"That's good but was Daphne with them?" Harry asked as Mina looked to him.

"You better start searching before she gets hurt." Mina said as Hellboy and Harry heard this.

"This may take a bit." Hellboy said as he reloaded his gun knowing they were outnumbered.

(With Daphne)

"Gabriel, where are you?! Isn't anyone there?!" Daphne asked as her Slytherin Ice Queen visage was starting to crumble apart in fear.

Soon Daphne saw the door open with a loud creaking sound Daphne was wide eyed when she heard this happen. Soon a Marauders Organization Guard walked through but something was off as Daphne looked to him. "Thank goodness I need a detailed." Daphne began but then the grunt fell down and by the looks of it he was clearly dead.

Soon the large creature from before walked or hopped in as he saw Daphne there before it. "Found you." He said in a sing song voice while hopping torts the now scared young Daphne Greengrass.

(With the four)

"This is awful." Harry said as he looked at the corpses as Hellboy checked them.

"By the looks of it whatever killed some of them was a major sword user, the other… well not something of human origin." Hellboy said as he knew the signs when he saw them.

"The stench of blood is strong here, almost makes me intoxicated." Mina said as she kept herself in check at the mixed scents of blood here especially Virgin Blood.

Soon a yell was heard as the four looked as Hellboy got up. "That voice!" Al began floating next to Harry's head.

"That's Daphne!" Harry called out recognizing it.

(Meanwhile back with Daphne)

Daphne was trying to get away from the monster who had her cornered as he looked down on her as Daphne was getting the pervert/pedophile mental alerts from this huge thing.

"Don't be scared." He began as he was raising a shriveled up long fingered hand up torts Daphne. "Have some fun with me." He said as Daphne was cornered at her desk as she had to reach her wand fast.

"NO!" Daphne roared out throwing a book at him as her voice had attempted to sound brave but instead sounded scared as she then had her wand ready. _"STUPIFY!"_ She yelled sending a stunning curse and followed it up with a stinging curse hoping to keep him at bay as she ran around her desk to the secret spot she knew was here.

Daphne pressed some books in opening a secret passage as she ran in and let the pathway close behind her.

(In the Passage)

Daphne ran as fast as her legs could carry her as she had to hurry before the Black Lodge got everyone hurt. "I need to hurry and get the guests to safety before they get killed or worse." Daphne said to herself as she ran knowing she had to act or else the Black Lodge would attain a major victory against the Marauders Organization.

Soon the wall near her path as in her way was the man she had seen before as he looked down on her with that sick perverted air around it. "That wasn't very nice. I said I wanted to play…" The monster said as he looked at the frightened Daphne as it was clearly going to do horrible things to her.

(Meanwhile back with Harry, Al, Mina, and Hellboy)

"We're getting close to Daphne." Mina is heard as she grabbed a Black Lodge Grunt and drained him dry of blood.

"Yeah the Sense of Darkness is getting Stronger! Keep up your guard!" Al called out as Harry did a kick to a Grunt as they made their way to Daphne's location.

"Don't have to tell me twice munchkin." Hellboy said as she looked to his current allies.

Soon a blast from another hall flew by as the trio stopped as they saw it. "What was that?" Harry asked as Mina then smirked a sadistic grin.

"A fight." Mina said as the trio looked pass the wall to see a man there walking out from the smoke.

"This sensation… the Necronomicon." The man said as they saw them. "I see. So you're Harry Potter?" The man said as Harry looked to him.

"And who're you supposed to be asshole." Hellboy asked as the man glared at the group.

"Titus… lowest-ranking Anticross Member." Titus explained as Al heard this.

"Anticross?!" She asked in shock as Harry growled a bit remembering how he had met one member of Anticross when he first started.

"Anticross?" Hellboy asked wondering if this involved his unknown origins.

"Anticross are members of the Black Lodge in fact they're so high up that they answer only to each other and Master Therion himself." Harry explained as he looked to Hellboy.

"Al, we don't have time for this guy right now. We need to find Daphne." Harry said as Titus looked to him unimpressed.

"It's too late. My companion will have found her by now." Titus said as Harry glared at her.

"What?!" Harry called as Titus smirked seeing a worthy opponent.

"So nothing to worry about? Then fight me Harry Potter." Titus began only to be cut off by a new voice.

"No, I'm afraid that won't be happening." Gabriel said as he walked in as he glared at Titus.

"Mr. Gabriel!" Harry called in shock at seeing him.

"Mr. Potter, there's no time. Leave this time, and hurry to Miss Greengrass." Gabriel said as he looked to the trio. "Mr. Hellboy and Ms. Harker if you two may can you make your way to the guests you had arrived here with I have asked Mr. Sherman and Mr. Sapien to transport Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley to the others as well." Gabriel said as Mina and Hellboy looked.

"Alright if you insist." Mina said as she lowered her guns.

"Well you did ask nicely." Hellboy said as he wasn't keen on following orders but taking requests was 50/50 on many things with missions.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter Mr. Greengrass room is at the end of this hall. Don't worry about me." Gabriel said as Harry nodded.

"Alright thank you Gabriel." Harry before he and Al ran off.

"Wait-!" Titus began as Hellboy and Mina ran off. But before Titus could stop Harry he felt his body was being restrained as he saw wires and strings wrapped around him.

"I'll be happy to satisfy your needs." Gabriel said as Titus then cut his way out of the strings with his blade and saw they were coming from Gabriel's hands.

"Are you sane, human?" Titus asked as he glared at the Head Butler and Sub-Commander.

"Yes, of course." Gabriel said as he revealed many knife on his person as well.

(Meanwhile back with Daphne)

As Daphne was running for her life she was trying to avoid anywhere that monster could pop out after escaping him in the secret passage ways. But as she ran she was soon knocked outside when the wall burst out as she landed in the flower field where her dress was ruined quite a bit now.

Daphne once more tried to run for it but she was weakened as the bastard was right behind her enjoying this game of cat and mouse as Daphne was out of strength and looked ready to drop down out cold. The man chuckled at her finding this amusing as he looked at his pray trying desperately to run away from him.

"Oh, my… If you don't hurry and run away, I'll catch you…" He said as he stopped levitating and when his feet touched the ground the flowered died around him. But that wasn't all tentacle like appendages began to exit his robes as they flung forth and grabbed Daphne by her feet causing her to cry out in shock to this as she fell. The man laughed a bit as he caught his pray who was now in his grasps. "See?" He taunted before even more tentacles shot out of him and began to grab onto Daphne who screamed out in fright and fear.

"Yes, that scream… Miss. Greengrass I love it!" The man cried out taking great pleasure in this almost sounding sexual as Daphne had tears leaving her eyes as the slimy appendages began to move around Daphne's body grabbing and feeling up anything they can reach.

"No… S-someone!" Daphne cried out as she struggled to get free as her wand fell to the ground out of her reach.

"Young ones are so nice. Their skin is so fresh. I'm Jealous!" The man called out in pleasure as Daphne kept trying desperately to break free but to no avail. "Now, what do you want me to do with you?" Sick minded man taunted as Daphne was trapped in his Tentacle Raping grasp.

"S-save me, Gabriel…" Daphne cried out as she saw and knew she was going to be raped by this sick monster who had captured her.

"I don't want you breaking that easily!" The man called out laughing at Daphne's suffering as he was going to enjoy what was coming next.

Soon out of nowhere the Scimitar of Barzai came spinning in cutting through the tentacles freeing Daphne from their grasped as it was soon followed by gun fire from three different guns. Harry ran in as he then grabbed Daphne in his arms as even though he was in his Magius form that made him look to be in his 20's he had the mind of a 12 year old with enough real life knowledge to know Daphne didn't like what was happening to her.

"WHAT?!" The man called in shock as his face went from a green happy one to a red angry one.

"Harry!?" Daphne called in shock and joy to see Harry had just saved her life.

"Damn you!" The monster called out as Hellboy and Mina walked out with Harry as Harry caught the Scimitar with ease.

"Yeah I've seen enough Japanese Pornography to know where that was heading into." Mina said as she held her twin guns ready for use.

"Yeah buddy keep your sick hobbies and obsession to yourself… no better yet get yourself committed so kids know to avoid you." Hellboy said as he leveled The Good Samaritan at the Anticross masked pedophile.

"You all, Harry Potter, Amung Un Rama, and Mina Harker!?" The Anticross member called in shock as they glared at him.

"You perverted sicko! What you were just doing… it's gross on so many levels!" Harry yelled in anger at what this pervert was doing.

"You're also a Part of Anticross right?" Al asked as she glared at this Anticross Member from her floating spot.

"Why asked that stupid question of course he is, in fact everyone in the Black Lodge hates him." Mina said leveling her guns at this sick perverted member of Anticross.

"That's right my name is…" The creature was about to start but Hellboy then shot him again causing him to step back in pain.

"Oh don't let me stop your introduction now." Hellboy said telling him to bring it on.

"His name is Tiberius the Sick Ugly Pervert of Anticross among other names the troops seem to give him." Mina said as she had seen the grunts memories when she drained them and saw all the names he got were well deserved.

"Yeah… nice to meet you!" Tiberius called out as he sent his hands at them only for Harry to slash them away with Mina's aid using her blade like nails. "That wasn't very nice little Harry, little demon, and Vampire Princess especially when you interrupted me. Miss Greengrass and I were just about to have some fun. And you all just came in and ruined it." Tiberius said as Harry glared at him. "I think that's wrong… I really do!" Tiberius called out as he went for the attack against the supernatural trio.

(Back with Gabriel vs Titus)

Gabriel was fighting back Titus using a combination of mystical strings and enchanted knives as Titus saw Gabriel was giving him a run for his money. "Now this is strange you can use magic yes you were a registered Squib how, is this possible." Titus asked as he blocked and dodged the attacks sent his way with his blade weapon.

"Never believe everything you read." Gabriel said as he jumped up and sent a drop kick at Titus who dodged it but in doing so saw a shockwave appear destroying the hallway and the windows in the mentioned battle area.

"Interesting." Titus said as he then charged in hoping to enjoy this fight unaware that Hermione, Ron, Liz, and Abe were arriving at the area.

"We got to help them." Ron said as he knew Harry was fighting some sick thing.

"Right now we'll only get in the way, right now we need to make sure the guests are ok." Hermione said as Ron knew if these two attackers were Magius Demonbane would be needed immediately.

"I think I can help." Liz said but before they could make a move they heard a growling sound behind them. The four looked and saw some kind of monsters there as they were salivating as Abe saw this.

"Oh dear." Abe said as he saw them coming torts them.

"Run… RUN!" Ron called as the four began to run away from the creatures as they looked like some kind of ghoul like creatures ready to feast upon any meal they can come across.

(Back with Harry, Al, Hellboy, and Mina vs Tiberius)

Tiberius was slashing at Harry as he dodged the attacks with ease as Hellboy and Mina were sending gunfire at him with Al sticking close to Daphne. "Eat this!" Harry roared out cutting through Tiberius claws with ease as he then jumped back a bit.

"Don't get cocky!" Tiberius called out as he went to attack Harry again only for Hellboy to run in and punch Tiberius in the face with his stone right hand. Mina then followed up by shooting her guns at the perverted sicko and then used her claws to slice him up.

"How about this!" Harry roared out cutting Tiberius in two at the waist as when he did this the mask changed from an angry red one to a purple one.

(Back with Abe, Liz, Hermione, and Ron)

The group were running as Liz and Abe both fired at some of the Ghouls as they kept coming in fast. "Any ideas?!" Ron asked as they soon arrived at a wall next to a door. "You know that don't involve dying?" Ron asked as Liz then sighed.

"One of you… hit me." Liz said as Ron and Hermione looked confused as Abe looked shocked. "Hurry up and hit me!" Liz called as Abe looked to them.

"I'd do what she says." Abe said as Ron wasn't going to do it.

"But I can't." Ron said as he was taught never to hit a girl growing up with his parents.

"Oh fine!" Hermione said using her fist and punched Liz in the face to what she could reach of it.

Liz held her jaw where she got nailed as she looked to the trio here. "You better run." Liz said as Abe then took charge.

"Quickly this way children." Abe said as he ran to the door as once inside he built a barrier to protect themselves from the oncoming attack.

Liz body soon began to produce flames starting from her arms before spreading as her feet scorched the ground she walked on. Liz then spread her arms out as the Ghoul like creatures were about to attack and in turn she released the flames burning them all to Hell and with it the hallways she was currently in as well.

(With Ron, Hermione, and Abe)

"It sounds bad out there." Ron said as Abe then looked from behind the barrier.

"Just wait for it." Abe said as soon the door exploded in furious flame as the trio ducked as Liz walked through still on fire a bit but not too bad. "Ok now we're safe." Abe said as he got Ron and Hermione out of the barrier.

"Wow… she's hot… literally." Ron said as Liz looked to him.

"Trust me that's not the worse it can be." Liz said as Ron shrugged.

(Back with Gabriel vs Titus)

The hallway got torn apart by Gabriel's strings as it seemed they were serrated like metal wires or titanium as Titus got away from some of Gabriel's throwing knives which seemed more like butter knives.

"I see. Impressive. There isn't a single opening in your stance." Titus said as the Bushido was impressed as he saw Gabriel wasn't an ordinary Squib or Butler.

"But there's no sense in simply standing here." Gabriel said as his wires flung around from his fingertips. "I'll make the first move." Gabriel said before he charged in as he began sending many attacks at Titus who blocked them to the best of his abilities.

'He's fast.' Titus thought as he used his Katana to block each attack to the best of his abilities. 'But…' Titus thought before using his Katana to cut through Gabriel but Gabriel used his knife to block it and then the wires to break it as blood came out since Gabriel allowed the attack to hit. But the Bushido like man had an ace as from the palm of his left hand a blade shot out shocking Gabriel as he then felt pain from a stab.

(Back with the other fighters)

Daphne was crying as Al and Harry comforted her as she came so close to being raped and like any woman it wasn't a pretty picture. "Daphne are you going to be ok?" Harry asked as he kneeled to look to Daphne trying to comfort her as best he could. "I'm sorry I was late Daphne." Harry said as he kneeled to the crying pureblood and patted her head causing her to stop just then.

Harry saw this as Daphne then looked to Harry as she looked surprised making Harry stop in reaction. "Oh sorry did I do something wrong?" Harry asked as Daphne then looked down while blushing.

"No… Nothing…" Daphne said as Hellboy rolled his eyes as did Mina.

"Man that kid is oblivious." Hellboy said as Mina grinned a bit.

"He's young give him time, who knows he might end up with a harem of ladies." Mina joked as Hellboy looked to her.

"Weren't you a part of a harem." Hellboy asked as Mina glared at the red demon for that comment.

"Shut up." Mina growled not wanting to be reminded of her ex-husband back from Walachia.

"Anyway Daphne it's still dangerous. We should head for the base and get you and the guests to safety." Harry said as he looked to Daphne before Harry noticed the current state of Daphne's dress. "Oh um… sorry" Harry apologized as his eyes drifted to her developing breasts as he then looked away blushing.

Harry may be in the form of a man in his 20's but inside he was still a 12 year old going through the wonders and joys known only as puberty. "Stop staring!" Al yelled at Harry as Harry glared back at Al.

"I'm not staring!" Harry countered as he looked to Al. "Anyway we should get going." Harry began but was cut off all of a sudden when blood flew out as Daphne and Al saw this.

"Harry!" Daphne and Al called as Hellboy and Mina were wide eyed as they looked to where it came from.

(Back with Gabriel vs Titus)

"I'll retract my previous statement. I had underestimated you." Titus said as he looked to Gabriel who was nursing a stab wound to his leg. "I didn't anticipate I'd be able to fight such a fierce opponent." Titus said as knew duel wielding with a repaired sword he took a battle stance. "I thank you, warrior." Titus said as he could respect a strong opponent.

"There's no need to thank me. I merely carry out my duty. My skills are in Miss Daphne's service." Gabriel said as he took a battle stance.

"Can you withstand the strike from these two blades, wounded as you are?" Titus asked as he got ready to fight.

"Speed, Knives, and Wires aren't the only card I hold in my hand." Gabriel said as he got ready to fight again. The two then charged at each other with a roar as it was evident the battle would continue.

(Back outside with the others)

Harry fell down from the stab wound he suffered as blood leaked from his mouth while he fell to the ground hurt real bad. "Harry! Harry!" Daphne called as she tried to shake Harry awake from his current aforementioned injury.

"Harry! Wake up!" Al called out as she tried to shake Harry awake. "Harry!" Al called out as she slapped Harry's face with her small paw hand.

"Hey kids we got trouble." Hellboy said as from the place their foe had fallen he rose up. "You let your guard down, little Harry." Tiberius said as they all looked at him and saw his spine with the tentacles moving around it.

"I see you…" Al began as Tiberius saw it.

"You finally get it." Tiberius said before his mask shattered revealing his skull that had runic markings on it as Daphne cried out in shock at this.

"SO you were already dead from the start!" Hellboy called out as Daphne was shocked to hear Magius can even ward off death like this.

"Yes. I have attained Immortality, through the power of De Vermis Mysteriis." Tiberius said as he held his Grimoire which had maggots all over it as Al saw this and honestly wanted to vomit to see a Grimoire like her being used for such… horrors and in such a horrific state of being to add insult to their injury. "Now that the interruption is gone, let's continue our fun since these two can't stop me." Tiberius laughed with Daphne screaming as Hellboy and Mina were about to jump back in when the tentacles moved to rape Daphne only for Harry to move and punch the tentacles out of the way.

"You're really aggravating." Tiberius said as he jumped away and avoided the gun fire sent his way as well.

"Shut up… you sick rotting corpse!" Harry growled as he saw Tiberius but he also saw Voldemort in Tiberius place.

"Harry!" Daphne called out in shock as she was hoping Harry was ok.

"You ok kid?" Hellboy asked as Harry nodded.

"Yeah sorry about the scare Daphne. But your yelling woke me up to stop that horrible thing from happening to you." Harry said as he smiled to Daphne. "I remember still that you thought me unworthy of Demonbane but it's a memento from my parents so… I won't let them or you down Daphne." Harry said as he got his feet under him to keep fighting his current foe.

"I'll keep fighting and make this guy beg Death to come get him!" Harry roared out as he glared at Tiberius.

"Hey kid don't your bleeding too bad." Hellboy said as Mina then moved.

"You need to rest Harry!" Daphne ordered but Harry then patted her head again.

"Daphne… the world is filled with evil its inside all of us… but inside everyone is something besides evil… That thing is Justice… a power that despises evil." Harry said as he smiled at Daphne who was shocked to hear this from Harry of all people.

"You're talking pretty tough for someone who's half dead." Tiberius yelled as he then charged at Harry in rage.

"Kid!" Hellboy called out and tried to run in to help but Mina stopped him before he could.

Harry then roared out drawing forth the Scimitar of Barzai as he blocked the attack from Tiberius. "No one likes overly persistent guys!" Tiberius roared as Harry glared at him as the magic between their attacks built up a bright light.

"How about you take your own advice!" Harry roared out as Al and Daphne both saw this.

"Harry!" Al and Daphne called as they saw the event play out before them.

(With Master Therion)

Master Therion saw the whole exchange but as he relaxed in his throne with Etheldredra he went wide eyed at what he felt. He looked at the scene and stood up and saw the magic between himself and Harry resonate even from such distances. Master Therion with wide eyed walked to the screen made of magic and saw Harry was fighting as he felt the resonance.

"Liber Legis." Master Therion said as he looked to his Deus Machina and knew it too felt the resonance with its sibling Demonbane.

(With Harry)

Harry felt it a rush of magic and he knew exactly where it came from as he felt it even though Demonbane was out of commission he felt the magic rush through him. Harry roared out as then pushed Tiberius back hard forcing him to hit the rubble.

"Wh-Why don't you just die, already?!" Tiberius roared in anger as he was clearly ticked before he fired forth what looked like green slime balls. Harry roared out in response and slashed each of them away with ease holding the Scimitar in a reverse grip. "I-Impossible…" Tiberius cried out in shock not believing what was happening in this very fight.

"Wow." Hellboy said as he saw why Mina stopped him.

Harry roared out and charged at Tiberius and sliced through him with ease as Tiberius cried out in pain from the attack. "I'll chop you up so bad, you won't be able to regenerate! Take this!" Harry roared out in anger as he sent multiple strikes at Tiberius as when he did he was able to knock Tiberius down hard as his body was covered in the green substance like it was his life blood.

Tiberius held onto his Grimoire as it then released a dark energy to regenerate its Masters current state of injury. "Don't screw with me!" Tiberius roared out as he was now royally angered.

(With Gabriel and Titus)

"What!?" Gabriel called out as he saw the dark energy from Tiberius forming.

"Tiberius… The Fool." Titus said as he saw what Tiberius was doing.

(With Hermione, Ron, Abe, and Liz)

"Oh boy." Ron said as he really hoped that Therion had the only Deus Machina but by the looks of it he was wrong.

"I hope Demonbane is repaired now." Hermione said as Liz and Abe looked.

"Oh my god." Liz said as she thought giant robots only existed in anime and cartoons.

"Oh dear." Abe said as he saw what was coming.

(Battle)

The Dark Energy soon formed a dark shadow as from it a runic symbol appeared before from the symbol a swarm of insects flew out as Tiberius was soon heard. "My Deus Machina, Belzebuth." Tiberius roared out as Belzebuth formed as it was covered in a red cloth with the armor of the Deus Machina under the cloth.

"Devour my foes!" Tiberius called out as he flew up to Belzebuth and vanished inside it and in turn activating it.

(With the group)

"A Deus…" Al began as she looked to the Deus Machina.

"Machina." Harry finished as he almost forgot Master Therion and Anticross each possess a Deus Machina.

(Command Center)

"Wh-what is that?" Ron called as they had dropped off Liz and Abe with the guests in a safe room.

"I've detected irregularities in phase space. A massive energy. No, I can't trace it." The maid woman said as another was shocked.

"It's impossible but…" Another began but the last spoke up.

"A Deus Machina!?" The last one called as Ron looked as Hermione glared at it.

"A mechanical God, birthed by magic!" Hermione called out in shock at this.

(Gabriel and Titus)

"Mistress?" Gabriel called hoping Daphne was ok and safe. But what he ended up getting was a slice from Titus to his cheek as he hissed in pain.

"What are you doing, looking away in the midst of combat?" Titus scolded as Gabriel glared at him as blood seeped from his wound.

(Battlefield)

"Damn." Hellboy said as he had a cigar in hand as he saw this robot appear.

"That hurt… That hurt Harry Potter! I guess you need punishment!" Tiberius was heard from Belzebuth before the Deus Machina moved its arms and sent forth an energy blast from between them to which everyone had to move out of the way to avoid getting hurt or worse yet killed.

Harry was sent flying as he was losing a lot of blood as he hissed in pain from it. "Harry!" Al called as Harry ignored her worry.

"Al… we need Demonbane now!" Harry called out as Al looked shocked.

"Don't be an idiot! You're losing too much blood!" Al yelled in scolding to Harry who ignored him.

"Kid listen to your shoulder fairy there you won't last long!" Hellboy said as Harry wouldn't listen.

"I can't do that I'm sorry." Harry said as Daphne looked.

"Don't be an idiotic Gryffindor! In your state you wouldn't survive this battle!" Daphne scolded as she glared at Harry.

"Daphne, Al… if we just let this guy go, he'll take everything from us. So I need it." Harry said as Daphne and Hellboy held him up to stand tall. "Demonbane…" Harry said as he was losing consciousness.

"No Demonbane won't make it in time!" Al called as Daphne saw this.

"Vanish Harry Potter!" Tiberius called as he didn't care if he got in trouble with Master Therion at this point while he charged the dark magic cannon.

"Harry… I'm sorry I got you and your friends involved in this." Daphne apologized as she closed her eyes to what was to come.

"DIE!" Tiberius roared out ready to fire before something else happened.

From the night sky a star shined before something flew straight at Belzebuth slamming into it before knocking it down hard.

(With Tiberius)

"What?!" Tiberius asked in shock at what just happened.

(Battle)

"What the hell?" Mina asked as she saw this as the Deus Machina was knocked down by some force.

"Wait look." Al called as standing atop the Deus Machina was a white armored female winged figure as she stood over the Deus Machina.

*Insert Shin Getter Robo OST Nazo

The woman then got her fists ready as the shape of a doe appeared around her before it formed into energy blades on either hands before she began to punch the Deus Machina tearing into it. She strike and cut it open intent on finding Tiberius inside as she was showing no mercy.

"GET OFF!" Tiberius roared but as his Deus Machina tried to grab the woman the woman to everyone's shock grabbed the arm with ease. She then dug her fingers into it and then pulled as she began to lift the Deus Machina and in turn spin around before throwing it.

(Titus)

"No… that's Metatron!" Titus called as he stopped his fight with Gabriel to see her appear.

(Battle)

Metatron flew to Belzebuth and went for the face and stabbed her blade hand into the Deus Machina's optics blinding it as she then elongated the blades and began to slice deep into it not caring that it can self-repair any and all damages. Metatron saw how savage this woman was being as she was ripping and tearing out the inner parts of the Deus Machina and he was unable to do anything while Belzebuth repaired itself from the damages it was currently sustaining.

"Rip and tear… rip and tear." Metatron began to chant to herself as her voice was synthesized as the parts of the Deus Machina's inner workings were moving back to its main body only to be torn straight out again. "If I want to beat any Death Eater or Black Lodge I come across I need to be worse then you." She said almost in a trance like state as she was aiming to kill.

"DIE!" Tiberius roared as Metatron the popped away as the blast shot into the sky missing her. Metatron was now floating in the air with the help of a pair of white wings as she glared at Belzebuth with hatred leaking off her by loads.

"Damn you… White Angel!" Tiberius roared as he was about to attack again with Belzebuth only for a dark and familiar voice to be heard.

*End OST

"That's enough." Master Therion was heard as Al heard this as did Mina and Hellboy.

"That's voice." Al said as she recognized it.

(Tiberius)

"Grand Master?!" Tiberius called out in shock as the leader of the Black Lodge was contacting him like this.

"Enough. Return." Master Therion ordered as Tiberius was shocked to hear this order from Master Therion himself of all people.

"Don't be stupid! After all that's been done to us, Anticross can't just-." Tiberius began only to be cut off by Master Therion.

"Your task is finished! I'll say it once more your mission was a success. Tiberius, Return." Master Therion said as it sounded like he was trying to draw out Metatron and it worked flawlessly.

(Battle)

"If we don't kill an enemy right before us, then what is the Black Lodge?!" Tiberius called out in shock as his Deus Machina mimicked his movements.

(Tiberius)

"I'm going to murder this kid…" Tiberius began only to stop and in turn scream in pain as he lacked a true biological body for a Crucio to be used but it seemed Master Therion had a far superior version of it if he could perform the spell from such a distance.

(Battle)

"Return." Master Therion ordered as it was clear he wasn't playing games with is unruly follower.

"Yes, sir!" Tiberius conceded as it seemed only Master Therion could cause Tiberius true pain. "Please forgive me!" He called out before the Deus Machina with Tiberius inside it began to vanish. "Just you wait, Harry Potter and Metatron!" Tiberius began as Harry was knocked out. "Next time we meet, I'll make you Suffer!" Tiberius roared only to yelp when Mina and Hellboy shot at Belzebuth.

"Oh screw you." Hellboy said smoking his cigar.

"My, what a sick little undead pervert." Mina scoffed to the retreating Deus Machina and Tiberius.

(With Gabriel and Titus)

Titus began to retract his Katana weapons into his arms as the order was given out. "I've been ordered to return." Titus said as Gabriel dropped his stance at this. "I haven't heard your name clearly." Titus said as Gabriel looked.

"I am Gabriel, butler to the Greengrass family and attendant to Daphne Greengrass." Gabriel said as he glared at Titus.

"Then, warrior Gabriel, I look forward to meeting you again." Titus said as he began to vanish in a cloud of dark magic.

(With Metatron)

Metatron descended torts Harry as she walked over to him just as Harry and Al separated. Metatron kneeled to Harry and with her hand held the 12 year olds face lovingly like a mother would her child. She then moved her hand once more and then a healing aura began to leave it as the magic was healing Harry of his serious injuries with Al's aid.

"Who are you?" Daphne asked as she glared at Metatron. Metatron looked to Daphne and then stood up before spreading her wings.

"Metatron… my enemies have called me Metatron." Metatron said as she began to take to the air. "We'll meet again eventually but don't expect my aid very often." Metatron said before she flew off as Al and Daphne saw Harry was getting back up.

"Damn." Hellboy said as Mina looked Harry over as he woke up.

"Well good news is you'll live get a few blood replenishing potions, a day of healing and you'll be good as new." Mina said as she looked Harry over.

"Well this night was perfect." Hellboy said as it was the exact opposite.

"Yeah… but it looks like he saved us… Master Therion." Al said as Harry glared a bit too where Belzebuth was standing at prior.

"I'm not going to thank him." Harry said meaning Master Therion as Al agreed.

"Man I can see why you guys could use the help." Hellboy said as Daphne then sighed.

"It will be a miracle if we can even get half the allies we had intended tonight." Daphne said as Mina smiled.

"Oh don't be so quick to judge Master Therion is a major threat with his eldritch allies if we have a united front here in Europe and back at the US we can have a fighting chance." Mina said as she stretched her arms a bit.

"Master Therion." Harry began as he didn't know if Master Therion was listening.

(With Master Therion)

"Harry Potter." Master Therion began as he finally had confirmation at long last. "I shall battle you as we always have done." Master Therion said as he smiled a sadistic sinister smile.

(Harry Potter)

"I'll fight you at every turn you make." Harry continued as he glared forth a bit.

(Master Therion)

"I shall face you in all my machinations you stand against." Master Therion said as it sounded like the two were making an, improve unbreakable vow.

(Harry)

"I will be the innocent sword of justice ends you saves this world for the sake of the people." Harry said as he wasn't going to let Master Therion do as he pleases as Al saw the conviction inside Harry as did Daphne.

(Master Therion)

"I will be the guilty blade of the damned who will end your life and ends this world for the sake of the Magius Golden Age!" Master Therion continued as his tone was starting to increase.

(Harry)

"You Remorseless Monster, Master Therion!" Harry roared to himself as he knew somehow Master Therion was listening as the Black Lodge Grunts sent forth were always connected to their leader somehow by either magic or mundane technology.

(Harry)

"You Gold Slaying Sword, Harry Potter!" Master Therion roared as his followers heard his vow as Etheldredra looked like she was ready to hunt Harry to keep Master Therion for herself instead.

(Harry/Master Therion)

"I will hunt you down wherever you may wait to battle you and eliminate you!" Both Harry and Master Therion vowed as it was clear a vicious cycle has been reborn once again.

(Harry)

"I am the Light of Justice!" Harry roared out as Al knew Master Therion was somehow watching.

(Master Therion)

"I am the Darkness of Injustice!" Master Therion roared as it was clear these two were the true equals now Harry and Voldemort but it was Harry and Master Therion.

(Harry and Master Therion)

"And I will end you!" They both roared as it sounded like they were ready for war but neither were truly ready for their preordained fate for it was far too early for that destined battle to commence between them.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is at long last an update for this story. Now then I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave a review for it and until next time everyone ja-ne.


	17. Chapter 16 Dueling Snakes and Lions

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Well here it is a new chapter let's begin.

(Start back at Hogwarts)

After the events of the other night Harry had to use his own magic as well as magic from the healers to be ready for school the next day. He went through an entire night of healing for it but was back in shape if not quiet exhausted from the ordeal. Daphne though was pleased to announce that they got the contacts and approval they can now construct more bases in France, Romania, The United States, and Scandinavia. Of course the American Wizarding Congress and the Ministry had a shaky peace due to the fact they had captured Grindalwald for a time with the aid of a Muggle, two American Witches, and a Wizard from Britain after a huge fiasco that nearly made the Statues of Secrecy a failure if the British Wizard hadn't used one of his 'illegal,' creatures to erase the populace memories.

Daphne and Al of course learned that Grindalwald was just the 'apprentice,' from the Magical Congress when Al revealed she had fought Master Therion with her previous master using Aeon before she had last awoken. Al had of course had went after him to learn more but the moments after Grindalwald revealed Master Therion's existence and name he became a dead end as Master Therion must have erased his thoughts of anything involving Master Therion and simply acted as if he was the Dark Lord that history books said him as in years to come.

As it stands they have bases being set up in other parts of the world and if and when the war gets into the open they'll have allies in the other Magical Governing bodies ready to provide them with aid. Though as things go even with the chaos and insanity of an underground war there is still the need to return to the normality and act as if nothing was wrong.

Currently the group was at the Quiddich pitch with Al, Hermione, and Ron with Hagrid at the Gryffindor stands with Elisa and Daphne at the Slytherin Stands. Joseph and Harry were in the pitch as Joseph wasn't going to throw the game for Harry that was certain as Harry wouldn't have it any other way. Harry was trying to help his team as this time around Gryffindor was losing and bad.

Joseph was able to pass the ball to a fellow Slytherin by hitting it with his new custom broom as Joseph looked at it and sighed. They had better equipment so Joseph knew the advantage Slytherin had was unfair plus the fact Harry had recently recovered from a battle with Anticross Joseph knew a major handicap was here.

"Another point for Slytherin!" The Student announcer called as Joseph saw this and cringed at this unfair victory a bit. "Slytherin leads with 90 to 30." The Student called as Joseph knew that this show of good faith from the Malfoy's and Joseph using it was all for his ending. Joseph saw his teammates doing a sort of early victory lap of a flying V which Joseph took no part in as Draco was Joseph's stand in case he was injured or unable to play. Or if the Quiddich captain needed to trade out between the two youngest Slytherin Seekers.

"Harry!" Joseph called out as he saw Harry nearly get his head hit by another Slytherin. "You ok there?" Joseph asked as he flew near Harry.

"Yeah can't believe your using the broom." Harry said as Joseph looked and shrugged.

"It looks nice ok don't blame me, plus my team captain said for me to use it so I didn't have much of a choice." Joseph defended as Harry wondered why Joseph was in Slytherin of all houses. "Harry look out!" Joseph called as Harry looked just in time to see a Bludger nearly hit him as Harry saw this.

"Watch yourself Harry." Oliver called as Joseph then went wide eyed as Harry saw it.

"Wood look out!" Harry called out as Wood saw but too late as his broom got broken and Joseph narrowly avoided being hit by it.

Harry dodged the Bludger again only to see it come at him once more as Joseph saw this. "FLY HARRY FLY!" Joseph called as Harry understood that and flew away. Harry flew away from the Bludger as he tried to escape it as Joseph flew nearby to make sure Harry avoided it while also doing the numbers in his head of how to help Harry.

(Gryffindor Stands)

Hagrid was watching through the binoculars as he saw that Harry was being chased by the mentioned Bludger as they all saw it. "Blimey! Harry got himself a rogue Bludger that's been tampered with that has!" Hagrid called out as Ron looked and drew his broken up wand.

"I'll stop it." Ron said willing to help Harry but Al and Hermione both stopped him.

"NO you idiot you'll it yourself or Harry!" Al stopped him even ripping the wand out of his hand.

"Even if you had the proper wand you'll still risk hurting Harry." Hermione stopped him as well as she looked to Ron.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Ron asked before they both looked to Al.

"Not this time Harry is still strained from the invasion and battle against Anticross." Al said as she remembered how Metatron had saved them whoever she was. In fact the Marauders Organization has been seeking her out since she appeared that same night.

(Back at the Quiddich Pitch)

The Bludger was flying through the stands as Harry even flew pass screaming Slytherine's as Joseph looked at this trying to do the math. He needed to factor every possible thing in this match even the players and the fans.

Harry then was able to get the Pitch to the Ravenclaw stands as Harry flew to Joseph as the two looked worried. "Have any ideas Joseph?" Harry asked as Joseph always had an idea.

"Not yet too much things to factor in!" Joseph called before he heard the familiar sound of the Snitch as Harry looked as did Joseph as they both saw the Snitch. "Best and sure bet catch the Snitch and lower the factors." Joseph said before the Bludger returned and both dodged said Bludger. "And let a teacher handle it!" Joseph said as he saw the Bludger.

"GO!" Harry called as they both flew after the Snitch as Joseph new Lucius Malfoy was watching the game as Joseph knew he can easily deceive Lucius into thinking his friendship with Harry was all an act on his part. Harry and Joseph flew to the Snitch as they tried to catch it as it was still a game and as far as Joseph saw no one realized a tampered Bludger was targeting Harry specifically.

The two were now in the area between the pitch and the stands as Harry saw the Bludger was still chasing him. "Stay are target!" Joseph partially ordered partially joked as this did look like something out of Star Wars.

"Joseph now is not a time for jokes!" Harry called as Joseph understood that much but the Bludger was already stressful enough.

"One of us needs to get the Snitch!" Joseph called as Harry agreed on that one.

"Agreed!" Harry called surprising Joseph as Harry passed by the Slytherin Seeker.

Harry saw Joseph was trying to keep himself between the Bludger and Harry as Harry saw this and wanted to stop him but Joseph in turn ended up speeding up riding side by side with Harry. No doubt trying to make this look convincing long enough for one of them to catch the Snitch or for a teacher to realize the Bludger was tampered with.

The two then ended up passing by Fletcher who was taking a picture of the two which they avoided as he then screamed just before dodging the Bludger. The two Seekers were soon flying forth as they kept trying to get away from the tampered Bludger as best they could. Soon the Bludger flew through the wall after bouncing side to side to build momentum.

"I think we lost it." Harry said as Joseph looked.

"I don't think so." Joseph said as soon Joseph was proven right as they both saw the Bludger enter the area again as Joseph and Harry both dodged it. "See I told you!" Joseph called out as Harry saw this. "Harry move!" Joseph called as he grabbed a large thick piece of wood and hit the Bludger away. But in doing so Joseph's was distracted and caught off guard and in turn sent flying upward losing control of his broom. Joseph rolled on the ground as his Broom fell near him as he rolled for a bit.

Joseph then fixed his fall and then slid on the ground on his feet as he grabbed the grass to stop his fall. Once he was safe Joseph felt the pain as he fell a bit seeing he may have been scrapped a bit and was now sore before sitting down.

(Slytherin Stands)

"Joseph!" Elisa called as she was worried for both Joseph and Master Therion as she looked to him.

"Wait I think he's ok." Daphne said as she had her own binoculars on the scene.

(Pitch)

Joseph regained his footing and began to make his way to his broom hoping it was still intact enough for him to fly on it. Once Joseph got to it he cursed as the Broom was chipped and one of the leg bars was missing as he wasn't going to risk more harm with a damaged unbalanced broom.

"Harry you're on your own now." Joseph cursed as he saw the Broom was basically busted now.

(With Harry)

Harry was chasing the Snitch as he saw Joseph was down leaving this for him to finish before Draco comes in to take Joseph's place. The Bludger soon came in as Harry didn't see it as it hit his right arm knocking the safety gauntlet off and most likely breaking said arm as Harry had to in turn use his left arm to grab the Snitch.

Harry was soon able to grab it and flip off his broom landing in the sand safely. Harry held the snitch glad he won as the announcer saw this. "Harry Potter had caught the Snitch Gryffindor winds!" The Student announcer called out as Harry smiled at his first victory today. Now to deal with the Bludger trying to kill him and just like that it came back as Harry rolled to avoid it slamming into his head and crushing his skull. Harry had to roll again to avoid it before splitting his legs apart to avoid losing his proof of his gender.

"Harry!" Joseph called out as he ran in and with his left hand to Harry's and many people's shock he reached to the Bludger and CAUGHT IT. The Bludger was trying to free itself as it was rolling in Joseph's hand as an audible snap was heard signaling a broken arm but Joseph glared at the Bludger with great hatred in his eyes as his eyes turned to the same shade as Master Therion's.

Al, Ron, Hermione, and Elisa ran in and if one were to look close enough they could see the Bludger was starting to build frost around it. "Hurry I don't think I can hold it for long!" Joseph called while struggling as Hermione pulled her wand ready to use it.

 _ **"Finite Incantatem!"**_ Hermione invoked causing the Bludger stopped and dropped to the pitch harmlessly. They surrounded Harry who was clutching his arm in pain as Joseph fell the adrenaline high dropping and holding his broken left arm.

"Bloody Hell." Joseph hissed in pain as he felt his left arm was broken.

"Thank you, both of you." Harry said as Al ran to Harry with Hermione.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked as Al looked to him.

"I think my arm is broken." Harry said as he held his arm in pain.

"Same here." Joseph said as people looked at him wondering how Joseph pulled off catching a Bludger with only a broken arm to show for it.

"I'll fix him up." Al said only for the worst teacher to show up.

"Now to worry Ms. Azif I'll fix your beloved fiancé's Mr. Potter's arm up straight away." Lockhart said as Joseph glared at him while the idiot teacher smiled at Al Azif and Elisa.

"We're not engaged!" Al yelled but was promptly ignored just as Joseph began to speak up.

"Yeah don't mind me just hurting here." Joseph said as they almost forgot him.

"Oh my apologies I'll fix both of your arms." Lockhart said as Joseph felt he wasn't going to like this.

"Wait I was kidding!" Joseph called as Harry agreed neither trusting this idiot to fix anything.

The two were moved side by side as Joseph and Harry knew this was going to go south very fast. He twirled his wand at Joseph and Harry's arm, his attention still on the scowling Al and Elisa. They then looked down and both of their eyes widened.

"You bloody git!" Al yelled. Harry's arm looked like an empty glove as Joseph was no different.

"Disgusting." Ron said as he saw the arms move in such a manner showing there were no longer bones in them now.

"Well the good news is, his arm isn't broken anymore!" Lockhart said as he winked at Al who glared at him just waiting to be given the ok to beat his pompous arrogant ass senseless.

"Broken!? There ain't any bones left in them." Hagrid called out in shock as Joseph cursed his luck here.

(Scene Break Nurses Office)

Joseph was in the bed next to Harry as he was bandaged from his injuries from his fall while his teammates were keeping an eye on him with Elisa. "Next time there is a tampered Bludger Draco you'll be the one taking hits from it!" Joseph yelled as Draco gulped as he dare not think the state Joseph was in right now.

Harry's entire house was there as they were also visiting Joseph as Joseph looked to them. "Madam Pomphrey get Harry first!" Joseph called as the nurse ran in.

"I am already on that one Mr. Theo!" She called running in and getting to Joseph.

"You wanted Harry to go first to see what to expect right?" Elisa asked as Joseph nodded.

"If a potion for healing is anything like cold medicine you drink… I need to be sure." Joseph said as he honestly hated medicine.

"You can regrow those bones right?" Al asked as she would have done it sooner but she couldn't give herself away as a Grimoire.

"Of course I am but you'll be in for a rough night of soreness." Madam Pomphrey said as Joseph looked.

"Oh boy." Joseph called as Harry was given a cup of Skele-gro.

When Harry took a sip Madam Pomphrey continued talking. "Re-growing Bones is a nasty business." Madam Pomphrey said as when Harry took the sip he spit it out as Madam Pomphrey saw this.

"What do you expect pumpkin juice!?" Madam Pomphrey asked as Harry cringed at the horrible taste.

"Called it!" Joseph called out as he knew he wasn't in for a good drink.

(Scene Break that Same Night Severus Snape Office)

Severus was dealing with the last of the papers he had to grade and the likes. Once he was done he could return to his own research. But what troubled Severus was the fact of what Joseph had done earlier today. He caught the Bludger in a fit of rage and what was notable was the magic he utilized when he did so. Severus was no fool, Joseph was hiding something but at the same time trying to run away from the mentioned secret. If Severus had to take a gander the fact the Bludger was found to have frost on such a warm day showed Joseph was more than just a muggleborn Wizard.

In fact the head of Slytherin house could also take notices to certain things about a particular Witch or Wizard such as the forming of a parental bond between student and teacher. It wasn't unheard of for some children to form a father figure or mother figure bond to their teacher and Severus had noticed Joseph seemed to naturally hover torts him and his group of Gryffindor friends. Severus of course had given him the sleight of hand when it came to potions but had internally been thankful for someone who wasn't such a dunderhead with potions and was actually willing to ask an intelligent question pertaining to the art of potion brewing.

Severus tried insulting Joseph but it seems the boy constantly tried to earn his approval. Much like a son would his father, and with that thought Severus's thoughts began to drift to a particular Witch who was similar to Joseph. "Nero." Severus said fishing the last paper as he sighed to himself. He knew how Nero had gone dark and left the Order but Severus was honestly on Nero's side with her opinion on the war that was at large.

"I see you still remember her Severus." Came a synthetic voice as Severus was wide eyed as he got up and reached for his wand only to see it wasn't there. "Looking for this?" Came the woman in pure white armor in his office as she held his wand.

"What do you want?" Severus asked as the figure glared at him with glowing white eyes.

"Show me you're Patronus." The woman said as she then tossed Severus back his wand to his surprise.

"Pardon?" Severus asked as the woman came out revealing herself as Metatron.

"Your Patronus show it to me using the memory that drives you most." The woman said as she wanted to see it. "I need to see it to make sure the message I have is delivered." The woman said as she glared at Severus as her flowing white hair showed she wasn't kidding.

"Very well." He said as he had to be careful with this woman. _**"Expecto Patronum!"**_ He invoked causing the doe to form as the woman looked to it as it ran around the room before it vanished.

"Good you are who I was looking for." The woman said as she walked over to Severus. "I have a message long overdue given to me by Nero Theron during the 1st Wizarding War." Metatron said as she pulled out a vile which Severus recognized as the ingredient for a memory. "She told me to make sure… that you knew that she had always loved you and had wished your friendship with Lily had never come to an end and that she had approached you about her feelings before the day you used that word." Metatron said as she looked to Severus who was shocked and then angry.

"How do you know of those two?" Severus demanded as Metatron walked to the side a bit.

"For now that is my secret, but do know this Voldemort and his Death Eaters will all die by my hands and so the Black Lodge who follow Master Therion. Professor Dumbledore was wrong and we were fools to follow a senile pacifistic man who couldn't move on from past mistakes during the 1st blood war." Metatron said as it was clear she and the Death Eaters had a history of sorts.

"The right to kill Voldemort is not yours." Severus said as Metatron then charged at Severus catching him off guard as they were face to face.

"That is very much my right. The Prophesy involving Harry Potter and Voldemort it was tampered with BY Master Therion. Seek it out once more if you wish to learn the truth." Metatron said as she glared at Metatron just as her masks eye holes opened up to reveal deep green yet scarred eyes. "And a warning, I don't care what history you have with James Potter that is in the past and gives you no right to take it out on Harry. If you had truly loved Lily you wouldn't have treated Harry as you have, I would know Lily trusted you to protect and love Harry if anything were to happen. Don't make her regret her faith more then she already has." Metatron said as it was clear to Severus that this woman wasn't keen on forgiveness.

But her eyes her emerald green eyes Severus swore he was looking at Lily once again but different. The warm light in her eyes was replaced with a fire of vengeance, rage, and hatred and Severus swore that for a minute he saw Lily in those vengeful flames. "Heed my warning or else you will be added to my list of already dead Death Eaters." Metatron said before she vanished with a pop as Severus saw this woman was something who had a lot of hatred in her. But he also saw signs that whatever she is was not natural and that whatever she had on her mind is what's keeping her running.

(With Elisa in the Chamber of Secrets)

Elisa had taken the Diary and made sure it landed into the hands of a new holder while her master was in the infirmary. Joseph had informed her that his plan was to make it so the Diary would land in Harry's possession thus she deceived Tom using her master's own form and making her life force similar to his. Tom didn't realize the difference but she had seen Tom was getting to a point to try and recreate his physical form. Thus she ensure the Diary landed in one Ginny Weasley's grasp and well Elisa was now just enjoying the show as the beast exit the chamber once more to begin its task.

"If my master so wishes it, his will shall in turn be done." Elisa said as it was clear she was fiercely loyal to her precious master her Master Therion.

(Meanwhile back at the Infirmary)

Harry and Joseph was sleeping as Joseph seemed to be a snorer as his good arm was being sued to snuggle the pillow like a stuffed animal. But the two slept as they were soon be aroused from slumber from the sound they were both familiar with.

" _Kill… kill… kill."_ The voice chanted before Joseph and Harry woke up as Joseph yawned.

"Are we in a Horror movie?" Joseph asked as he got up as Harry grabbed his glasses.

"I don't think so." Harry said as he put his glasses on to look around. When Harry looked forward he was nearly shocked to see that Dobby was there.

"Hello." Dobby greeted as Harry was shocked.

"Dobby? How did you?" Harry began but Dobby looked to this as Joseph saw this.

"Mr. Potter should have listened to Dobby. Harry Potter should have gone back home when he missed the train." Dobby said as Joseph looked to the two.

"How did… unless it was you who stopped the barrier from letting Harry, Al, and Ron through." Joseph said as he pointed an accusing finger at Dobby as Dobby looked very guilty.

"Indeed sir." Dobby said as Harry knew Dobby was damn lucky Al wasn't here to hear this. Otherwise she may have gone berserk on him.

"You wanted me expelled." Harry said with a whisper that held back great rage inside.

"At least you would have been away from here." Dobby said as he looked to Harry. "Harry Potter and Al Azif must go home, Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make Harry Potter see." Dobby said as Harry heard this new found information.

"Y-your Bludger? You made that Bludger that broke Joseph's arm go after me?!" Harry called silently as he looked to Dobby as Joseph was wide eyed.

"Well at least I know who to blame." Joseph said as he gestured to his busted up left arm.

"Dobby is very much aggrieved. Dobby had to iron his hands." Dobby said as he showed his injured hands as Joseph saw they were burn marks.

"Dobby you better run before my bones grow back or I may just strangle you." Harry said as Dobby yelped in shock and then jumped out of bed before Joseph stepped in.

"Harry lets calm down for a second and think." Joseph said using his head more than rage. "Dobby can you please tell us why you tried to kill Harry, I promise you no harm will come to you if you explain." Joseph said making a promise that Dobby will be kept safe.

"Not kill you sir, never kill you." Dobby began as he backed up a bit only for Joseph to pull up a chair for Dobby to sit on which the House elf did. "Dobby remembers what it was like before you triumphed over he who should not be named. We House Elf's were treated like vermin sirs. Of course Dobby is still treated like vermin sirs." Dobby said before he began to break down as he even blew his nose on the rags he was wearing.

Harry seeing this calmed down as he looked to Dobby as Joseph was always the level headed group member. "Why do you wear that Dobby?" Harry asked as he looked to Dobby who was wearing the rags being reminded of how things were before he met and became friends with Joseph.

"This sirs… this is a mark of the House Elves enslavement sirs. Dobby can only be freed if his master presents him with cloths." Dobby said as Joseph saw this as Harry saw Joseph was already devising a plan to free Dobby somehow. Soon they caught wind of the sound of doors opening as Dobby then jumped to the bed.

"Listen. Listen!" Dobby called gesturing for Harry and Joseph to come close to him. "Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts. Harry Potter, and Al Azif must not stay here now that history is to repeat itself." Dobby said as he looked to Harry.

"Repeat itself?" Harry asked as Joseph looked to Dobby.

"You mean this happened before?" Joseph asked as he looked to Dobby who then covered his mouth in shock.

"Dobby should now have said that." Dobby said as Joseph then acted and restrained Dobby from hurting himself.

"Stop hurting yourself you're only acting upon your conscious and sense of right and wrong. So calm down." Joseph said as he tried to get Dobby to calm down.

"Now tell us when did this happen before." Harry asked as he needed to learn those answers and save lives of innocent people.

"Dobby can't say, but Dobby only wants Harry to be safe." Dobby said as he looked to Harry before they heard the sounds coming closer. Dobby then snapped his fingers and vanished as they saw shadows approaching to which Joseph jumped back into his bed as Harry covered himself in the covers as the two pretended to be sleeping soundly.

They heard as teachers were bringing in a student as Joseph noted they sounded shocked. "What has happened?" Madam Pomphrey asked as it was clear she was recently woken up.

"There has been another attack." Dumbledore said as Harry was shocked by this as he dare not glance at Joseph knowing of Joseph direct blood lineage to Salazar Slytherin himself.

"I think he has been petrified." McGonagall said as they heard sheets being moved to cover the victim. "Look perhaps he may have been able to take a picture of his attacker." McGonagall said as Dumbledore took the camera in question. But as he managed to open it up the camera went up in smoke as Joseph rolled his eyes at this when he heard this.

"Figures." Joseph silently said as he knew that was bound to happen without the magic wards and silver metals to be used to shield Muggle technology from Magic's own EMP effects when in use.

"What could this mean Albus?" McGonagall asked as she looked to Dumbledore as Harry and Joseph heard this.

"It means… that our students are in great danger." Albus said as Joseph and Harry were wide eyed.

(Scene Break a few days later)

The group were gathered in the Hogwarts HQ as Daphne was sitting on her desk rubbing her head as Harry was back with both arms once again. "Why does these things happen here?" Daphne asked as she wanted to enjoy her morning in peace.

"Well with a monster running around we need to stop it somehow." Harry said as Daphne looked to Harry.

"Well if it truly is a monster that the heir of Slytherin can control then the best place to start… would by the Slytherin House." Daphne said as she looked to the four Gryffindor's.

"Then that's good we know about three Slytherin's who can find the information for us." Harry said as Ron leaned on the wall nearby.

"Precisely Ronald but we'll need to find Joseph and Elisa and asked for their help." Hermione said as Harry smiled to his friends.

"Don't worry, leave that to me and Al." Harry said as he smiled as Al nodded.

"Yeah knowing Joseph's reputation with the Slytherin's and knowing yours with Elisa's aid we can locate the heir and bring him to justice." Al said as she was going to help Harry prove that Joseph was innocent of any crimes if he gets discovered as a Slytherin Heir.

"Ok then I'll gather information from my house, with Joseph and Elisa's aid tell them we need to find whoever is causing this and tell them any help they can provide is acceptable." Daphne said as she began to run the math. "But if we run the math this may take a few months because we need to figure out what constitutes as the true Heir to Slytherin." Daphne said as Hermione nodded.

"I'll check the library and start brew a potion just in case we may need it." Hermione said as that was agreeable.

"I'll ask around the Poltergeist in the school I'm pretty well liked around them so getting information from them shouldn't be too hard." Al said as Daphne nodded to this.

Ron looked left out as he saw this as he wanted to help… but what can he do, Al and Harry have Demonbane, Daphne is commander in chief with resources to spare, Hermione has brains to understand some of Demonbane's complex systems, and Ron… he was just dead weight here.

"Ron your brothers are pranksters right?" Harry asked as Ron looked up in shock.

"Y-yeah?" Ron said as Harry nodded.

"Can you see if they may be willing to reveal how they get around the school to pull pranks?" Harry asked as Ron looked surprised he was being asked to do something to help out.

"Yes of course." Ron said as Daphne nodded to them.

"Ok you all have your tasks let's move out and gather as much information as we can." Daphne said as that was agreeable for everyone.

"Right!" They all called before heading out to begin their required task to capture the Heir to Slytherin inside Hogwarts.

(Scene Break a few weeks later)

Luckily Joseph and Elisa was willing to provide them help but also told them that if their house loses points they won't take the fall for them. Al and Harry found that agreeable as it was for the best. Ron got back to them about the twins they weren't willing to dispense there secret but Ron needed that secret so Ron told them they were hunting for the person or the monster responsible for the attack as of late. The twins agreed that if they hear anything Ron and his group will be informed.

Al stood next to Harry as she watched Lockhart stand on a golden stage. "Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works." Lockhart said as he smiled at her causing Al to curl her lips in rage.

"Pompous git" She muttered as this caused Harry to laugh softly at that. That was at least the twentieth time he had heard Al call Lockhart that, at least.

"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!" Lockhart winked at Al and Elisa, which Snape noticed. Al wanted to laugh. Oh this would be good. The two teachers faced each other, bowing, before they turned walked forward ten steps and turned back to face each other, their wands at the ready. "As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course." Lockhart said as Joseph saw otherwise.

"I don't know. Snape might be" Joseph muttered to, Elisa, Harry, Al, Hermione, and Ron.

"Good" Al said Hermione almost choked on her laughter.

"One… two… three…" Lockhart called out ready to look good for the young minds here.

 _ **"Expelliarmus!"**_ Snape said, his wand shooting a red light forward and blasting Lockhart into the wall behind him. He stood up slowly, shaking his head. Al grinned at Snape as Joseph was all happy that Snape won while Elisa made a small silent smile.

"Well, there you have it. That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand. Ms. Azif, if you'd please" Lockhart said trying to look good as Al grimaced as she realized his wand landed by her feet. She picked it up and handed it to her, his eyes glued to her backside as she walked back to her spot. Harry was not happy by that look as Joseph silently swore that Lockhart was some sick pedophile. "Ah, thank you, Ms. Azif. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy..."

"Perhaps," Snape said, interrupting Lockhart before he started self-promoting, again. "You should teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor." Snape sneered the word like he didn't think Lockhart was worthy of the title.

"An excellent suggestion Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair." Lockhart began only for Joseph to raise his hand. "Yes Mr. Theo!" Lockhart began as Joseph looked to the professor.

"Not to be droll but if I may suggest can we do sort of team duel two on two." Joseph suggested as he looked to Lockhart. "That way our teammates can see what to do and not to do during a duel." Joseph said as unaware to many his eyes were glowing slightly as Lockhart looked out of it for a second before regaining himself.

"Yes of course and since Mr. Theo had made the excellent suggestion who shall your dueling partner and opponent be?" Lockhart asked as Joseph made an ever so silent smirk.

"My teammate will be Harry." Joseph said as Harry looked surprised. "And my opponent will be Draco Malfoy and… anyone Draco feels he would work best with." Joseph said as he looked to Draco with a look that said to choose wisely.

"Well Mr. Malfoy who shall your ally be?" Snape asked as he had the same look as Joseph.

"I pick, Crabbe." Draco said as Crabbe got up to stage as Harry and Joseph stood side by side ready to duel their opponents.

"Don't slow me down Harry." Joseph said with a smirk as Harry smiled back.

"I think I should be telling you that." Harry said as the friendly banter between them showed the friendship they both shared.

Soon the four joined were on stage as they all bowed and began to take ten paces back ready to duel. "Scared Potter?" Malfoy asked as Harry looked to him.

"You wish." Harry said as Joseph gave the two a glare.

"Don't hold back now." Joseph said as he meant all of them even if this was a practice duel.

"When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent - only to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two…" Malfoy didn't wait. A red light, similar to Snape's shot out and hit Harry knocking him back as Joseph avoided it with a quick defense charm.

"Harry!" Joseph called as he quickly dodged an attack from Crabbe. Joseph then saw Harry stand back and held his wand at the ready as Joseph made a sigh of relief.

"Together!" Harry called as Joseph nodded in response to Harry.

 _ **"Rictusempra!"**_ they both invoked as a silver light shot out, hitting both Draco and Crabbe in the stomach causing Lockhart to start panicking.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart called out as Draco recovered quickly and forced Crabbe to get back on his feet.

 _ **"Serpensortia!"**_ the two invoked as Crabbe and Draco's wands exploded and a large black snake slithered towards their two opponents.

Joseph saw the snakes and glared at them as he and Harry saw this was their strong points together. Snape unaware of this began to walk forward, his wand at the ready. "Don't worry you two I'll get rid of them for you." Snape said as the snake meant for Joseph was hesitating to go further torts the boy.

"No allow me Professor Snape." Lockhart said as he had already had his wand out and in turn used his wand, sending the snake flying. He hissed at Lockhart, slithering towards him.

" _Leave him."_ Joseph said in Parseltongue one of the snakes paused to look at Joseph and then began to see what he really is. _"Leave him."_ Joseph repeated as the snake began to try and slither away hissing at Joseph like he was some alpha predator. Joseph turned his head to the side as the snake mimicked it trying to run away.

Everyone was shocked at this as Harry then saw the other snake and did the same torts it. _"Leave him"_ Harry also said in Parseltongue. The snake paused to look at him, before he started after Lockhart once again. _"LEAVE HIM!"_ Harry yelled again in Parseltongue. Snape took the snake's next pause as a chance to get rid of the Snake Harry had. He waved his hand and the snake disappeared in black smoke leaving only Joseph's snake.

" _Stay away monster, you monstrous speaker."_ The snake said to Joseph as Harry heard this. _'You abomination on this earth you conception does not belong in the natural order of this world!'_ The Snake as Joseph turned his head to the other side as the snake mimicked the tilting. It looked almost like Joseph was hypnotizing the snake.

Joseph was also in a sort of trance as his eyes were starting to glow topaz yellow before he acted. Joseph then flicked his head to the side making a audible snap as for Joseph it was just bones being stretched back into place but for the snake its head snapped to the side as its eyes went blank white and its form went limp now dead. It then vanished into black smoke as everyone looked to the two boys in shock.

Everyone looked to the two in shock as Joseph moved his head a bit in shock as they all saw this. Ron and Hermione were both making gestures to them saying what they did was bad it was really bad.

"What are you playing at?" Came a student as Harry and Joseph looked shocked as Joseph went wide eyed as he hid his left hand with his mother's heir ring.

Joseph and Harry did the only thing they knew they could do as if Joseph did this it usually meant he was over whelmed as Joseph saw his hand was shaking again. The two then charged out of the room causing Al, Elisa, Hermione, and Ron to chase after the two runaway 2nd year boys.

(Later with the group)

Joseph and Harry were walking to be alone as Joseph was trying to calm himself as he looked to a reflection and saw Master Therion there and quickly ignored it. Soon Ron, Hermione, Al, and Elisa caught up to them both.

"You two are Parseltongue why didn't either of you tell us?" Ron asked as Hermione looked to Ron while Al elbowed him.

"We're what?" Harry asked as he looked to his friends as Joseph was now having calmed nerves around his friends so they can distract his thoughts and mind.

"You two can talk to snakes." Hermione said as she looked to Joseph. "I mean I suspected Joseph could but not you Harry." Hermione said as Joseph looked confused now.

"We know I saved my cousin Dudley from a garden snake once. But so what I'm sure loads of people here can do that." Harry said as Joseph looked to Harry as Hermione knew it had to be said.

"I could never speak to snakes before until I contracted with Harry but still hate those slimy slithering things." Al said as she was still very new to snake speaking powers.

"No they can't it's not a very common gift Harry." Hermione said as she looked to Joseph. "This is bad for the both of you." Hermione said as Joseph looked to them.

"Why we only told the snakes to leave them alone… though the one Joseph was dealing with was cursing him out calling him an abomination on the Earth." Harry said as Hermione and Ron looked to Joseph who looked a bit nervous on that one.

"Yeah… it was because of the snakes I found out why animals seem to hate me very much." Joseph said as Ron figured that was good to know but they quickly returned to subject.

"Harry I didn't hear either of you telling the snake to leave him alone only heard you both speaking Parseltongue. Snake Language." Ron said as Joseph was shocked to hear this.

"We were speaking a different language? Can someone please tell me why it's not even a common gift, in fact why was I suspected to have it?" Joseph asked as he wanted those answers to all of this.

"How can you speak a different language and not realize it?" Harry asked as Al then cleared her throat a bit on this one as she knew one such language.

"I don't know but Joseph there is a reason why the symbol of Slytherin house is a snake. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth he can talk to snakes too." Hermione said as Joseph and Harry both realized what this meant.

"Harry now they're going to think the reason you two are such good friends is because your probably distant cousins and Joseph the entire school will figure out you're Salazar's great-great-great grandson." Ron said as Joseph realized where this was going as inside he knew this was going to happen as Master Therion but Harry knew what this meant for Joseph.

"My family has been trying to run away from that legacy for years… now people will try and force it upon me." Joseph said as he held the heir ring on his middle finger as he felt inside he failed his mother's life mission.

"I... need some air." Joseph said as Harry agreed.

"Same here." Harry said as Al followed after Harry as Elisa followed after Joseph.

(With Joseph)

Joseph and Elisa was walking away as the way Joseph moved Elisa saw what it meant. "Elisa get the Weasley girl alone with Harry and Al it's time for Master Therion to make an appearance." Joseph said as he needed to get this out of his system fast while they walked down the halls together.

"As you wish Master." Elisa said as they walked to an empty hallway before they vanished at the next turn into Arkham.

(With Harry and Al)

"Al!" Harry began as he was pasting in the storage room as Al sat there with him. "You served under Godric Gryffindor why didn't you realize this sooner?!" Harry demanded as Al looked to him.

"Because I didn't know how it worked, in fact I didn't even know we could do that." Al said as she was also unnerved.

"Al please just tell me… am I really a dark Wizard?" Harry asked as Al saw where this was going.

"No Harry!" Al argued at the same time as another person did. The two looked and saw Ginny Weasley was there as she saw that they had taken notice to her.

"Oh um Ginny sorry." Harry said as Ginny looked to Harry and Al. "Did Ron um tell you about?" Harry asked as Ginny looked to Harry.

"Yeah… he did, he wanted me to try and help you." Ginny said as Al glared at Ginny with jealousy in her eyes.

"Oh… um thank you then." Harry said as Ginny nodded to Harry.

"Harry… maybe you being a snake speaker isn't a bad thing unless you make it one." Ginny said as that surprised the duo.

"How?" Harry asked as Ginny looked to Harry.

"Well… it may be a dark sign but you can still use it to do good things, you can even make it a weapon of the light if you wanted to." Ginny said as she looked to Harry with a smile on her face. "But you can't doubt yourself now Harry." Ginny said as she and Harry were now standing face to face towards each other.

"Ginny… thank you." Harry said before a new voice was heard.

"My, isn't this just a touching scene." Came a dark voice as all three of them looked and saw Master Therion himself as he was walking out of the shadows he had hidden himself amongst.

"Master Therion?!" Harry growled as he was shocked to see this remorseless monster here.

"Oh hello Harry I do hope you had enjoyed my present during the summer and Anticross's invasion." Master Therion said as Harry and Al glared at him as Etheldredra appeared as well with her precious master.

"Yeah how about I repay them both." Harry said as Master Therion smiled playfully and snapped his raised fingers.

Ginny went wide eyed as the entire scene changed around them as they found themselves in this city and Ginny felt her magic… it was stronger here than it ever was. "Ginny I'll explain everything later but for now run!" Harry called as Ginny looked as she saw Master Therion there as well as she heard of him in the Daily Prophet.

Ginny shielded herself from a burst of magic as when it died she was wide eyed to see Harry and Al were gone. Harry and Al were now in their Magius form as they glared at Master Therion and Etheldredra with intense hatred in their hearts for the pair. "Harry why don't we skip the formalities this time hmm?" Master Therion said as he held his arms to Harry. "After all I have a few amusing new spells in my arsenal I've been dying to try out and one I wanted to show off." Master Therion said as Harry glared at his baby sister's murderer and her graves defiler.

"Fine have it your way." Harry said as he was ready. "DEMONBANE!" Harry called out as he summoned forth Demonbane.

"Liber Legis!" Master Therion invoked as Ginny ran for it just in time too as she saw two giant robots appeared as they were Demonbane and Liber Legis.

(Demonbane)

"I'll make you hurt Master Therion I'll take revenge on what you did to Rose!" Harry roared out from his cockpit inside Demonbane as he was about ready to see red.

(Liber Legis)

"Oh I killed her, no you let her die in your hands Harry!" Master Therion taunted as he looked to his foe from his own cockpit inside Liber Legis. "I simply resurrected her it's not my fault you didn't know how to properly complete a Homunculi's." Master Therion said as he then grinned a bit. "If revenge is your will then come at me and show me the full fury of your righteous rage of justice!" Master Therion called out as he was ready to fight his chosen rival for the first time since his second year started.

(Battle)

Demonbane charged at Liber Legis taking the first attack with the courage of a Gryffindor as Liber Legis side stepped to avoid the attack before slamming its elbow upon Demonbane. Demonbane was hit but was not out as it used the momentum it made to send a spin kick at Liber Legis who in turn got his by the attack. Liber Legis during this moment grabbed the leg and responded by spinning Demonbane sending it flying to the water area of Arkham.

Demonbane got up allowing the water to slip off of it at it glared at Liber Legis. Liber Legis returned the glare with one of its own as it was clear these two Deus Machina and their pilots were mortal enemies since their birth and shall continue to be so till the end of time and space.

" _ **Scimitar of Barzai!"**_ Harry invoked as Demonbane summoned its weapon.

" _ **Sword of Gold Cross!"**_ Master Therion invoked as the weapon appeared in Liber Legis hand.

(Harry)

"Come on!" Harry roared out as he and Al roared out against their hated foe as they would not surrender.

(Master Therion)

"Show me your power!" Master Therion roared out as he charged towards his foe to do battle.

(Battle)

The two mechs attacks met as when they did their collision caused a concussive wave as it blew away anything not nailed down to the ground or sheltered in.

(Ginny)

"Blood Hell." Ginny said using a word Ron normally used as she saw the two giants go at it like mortal enemies. "Is this… Master Therion's weapon?" Ginny asked as she could see why this Dark Lord was becoming so feared during his reign.

(Hogwarts)

Explosions were going around outside the castle no doubt due to the battle going on within Arkham between the two powerful Deus Machina known as Demonbane and Liber Legis. Students outside or at the windows saw this as some even swore a whirlpool formed in the lake during all this unnatural chaos going on.

(Battle Arkham)

Demonbane jumped away as Liber Legis had taken to the sky to continue this great battle between them. _**"Boy of Sirius!"**_ Master Therion invoked as Liber Legis drew forth its powerful range weapon.

Demonbane saw this and began to run as Liber Legis was firing upon Demonbane as the Deus Machina did its best to avoid the golden arrows of death from landing a decisive blow on it. _**"Mirror of Nictoris!"**_ Harry invoked as soon Demonbane was multiplies by its many clones as Demonbane vanished among them. _**"Reapers Shade!"**_ Harry invoked as soon Demonbane truly vanished as Liber Legis glared down upon them.

(Master Therion)

"Don't think that trick will work a second time." Master Therion said ever so playfully as it was clear he was expecting this.

"Master we will use it then." Etheldredra asked as she smiled to her master.

"Yes our newest spell… _**EYES OF DEATH!"**_ Master Therion invoked as the spell activated.

(Battlefield)

Liber Legis' eyes glowed as soon to, many peoples shock large wraiths left Liber Legis as it hunted down the foe who was escaping from it. Soon Master Therion fired his weapon upon all the Demonbane's in full burst destroying all of them like glass just as the Wraiths wrapped their bodies around an invisible form revealing it to be Demonbane.

(Harry)

"Impossible!" Al called in shock from her cockpit as Harry agreed on this one.

"How did you do that?!" Harry demanded as he was in shock at this event.

(Liber Legis)

"Simply put Harry Potter I had acquired a Deathly Hollow much like your own and with it made a connection to Death and in turn birthed this powerful spell for my arsenal." Master Therion boasted as he smiled playfully to his foe.

"Yes you two are no longer the only ones with a spell from Death itself." Etheldredra boasted as she smirked at her and Master Therion's foes.

(Battle)

Demonbane then looked down and fired Vulcan shots from its head at the Wraiths forcing them to release Demonbane. Demonbane then ripped off the remaining Wraiths and took a battle stance against Liber Legis.

"Harry Al what's going on?!" Came a new voice as Harry looked and saw it was Daphne contacting Demonbane from HQ.

"No time, Daphne I need the Nacaal Code!" Harry called out as he saw Daphne on his communication screen.

(Marauders HQ)

"Understood but be careful!" Daphne said as she was ready to use the spell knowing Harry can control it to prevent major damages from occurring to the school. "Sending Incantation." Daphne said as she began to incantation to send the code.

"Decompressing Spell!" Came a bridge tech as she did her job for the Organization.

(Master Therion)

"Heh… so a duel of Sublimation Spells heh?" Master Therion taunted as he knew what was next. "Very well Sublimation for Sublimation." Master Therion said as he prepared his own spell to use.

"Very well Master." Etheldredra said as she was ready to use the spell her master desired to use.

(Ginny)

"What are they doing now?" Ginny asked hiding in a building as she saw the battle between the two foes and their Deus Machina.

(Battle)

Demonbane had its spell ready as it glared at Liber Legis ready to fight on. _**"Lemuria!"**_ Harry began as he ignored the opposing glow Liber Legis had.

Liber Legis had a blue glow in its right arm as soon Mater Therion was heard. _**"Hyperborea Zero Drive!"**_ Master Therion invoked raising his spell to the sky and then attacking as Harry finished his spell.

" _ **Impact!"**_ Harry invoked as the two spells collided as the two Deus Machina passed each other.

When they did the arm used for Lemuria Impact was frozen in ice as Harry and Al were both shocked at what this Hyperborea Zero Drive did to them. "This is… absolute zero!" Harry called out as the ice shattered freeing Demonbane's damaged right arm.

(Master Therion)

"Hyperborea Zero Drive. By some coincidence, it is the opposite of Lemuria Impact. It is Liber Legis ultimate technique." Master Therion boasted as he smirked to Harry as it seems the sensual air around him was boosted by his own natural unholy power.

(Battlefield)

"A blade of pure cold, burning white… it would suffice to destroy even me." Master Therion confessed as Liber Legis stood back up as Demonbane did the same thing.

"Interesting…" Harry began as Demonbane swung his arm removing any remaining ice and frost from the arm. "Alright let's do this." Harry said ready for round two.

"Sorry but I cannot oblige you now." Master Therion said as Liber Legis began to shut down.

(Master Therion)

"I had only come to see and test your strength Harry Potter. Nothing more." Master Therion said as it was clear he only came here to amuse himself.

(Harry)

"You bloody git!" Harry roared as he was about to attack as Master Therion chuckled.

(Master Therion)

"Do not worry Mr. Potter our destined duel will arrive but only when you're at the peak of your potential. So until then I shall bid you ado." Master Therion said as Harry glared.

(Battle)

"DON'T, YOU DARE!" Harry roared out as he had Demonbane charged at Liber Legis but before he could attack a mystic defense appeared and from it Demonbane vanished into a portal back to wherever the Black Lodge main HQ was located on Earth.

(Demonbane)

"Dammit." Harry cursed as Master Therion got away again.

"Harry we need to grab Ginny before anything else happens." Al said as Harry understood.

"I know." Harry said as he looked around for Ginny and found her at a building top.

(Ginny)

Ginny saw Demonbane and was shocked that it looked almost noble to her as it looked at her with eyes burning with a powerful flame of justice. But then Ginny went wide eyed as Demonbane reached torts her and to her shock grabbed her before they vanished.

(Scene Break Hogwarts Storage Room)

The trio arrived back at the Storage room as Harry and Al held onto Ginny as when they landed Ginny eased out of their grip. "Harry… what the bloody hell was all of that?!" Ginny asked as Harry scratched his nose trying to explain this all to the youngest Weasley.

"It's hard to explain but I'll try as best I can." Harry said as he looked to Ginny.

"Great." Al said as it was cleared to Al at least she now had more rivals to deal with from now on.

(Black Lodge HQ)

"Dr. West." Master Therion said as he walked in surprising Dr. West who was busy repairing recent damages.

"Yes Master Therion! If you have come here asking for me to build something or ask me to release something then you came to the right man as only THE GREATEST GENIUS IN THE CENTURY DOCTOR WEST! CAN PROVIDE WITH WHAT YOU NEED!" Doctor West invoked while ripping a guitar chord on his guitar as Master Therion looked unamused by the chief scientist of the Black Lodge odd antics.

"I need you to release Sandalphon immediately." Master Therion said as he stopped Dr. West from talking. "His mission is to hunt down Metatron and either bring her back… or kill her." Master Therion said as Doctor West nodded.

"YOU GOT IT THIS WIL BE CHILDS PLAY FOR DOCTOR WEST!" Doctor West called out as Elsa saw Master Therion was already taking his leave now. "OK ELSA LETS GO WAKE UP SANDALPHON!" Doctor West called out as he ripped a guitar code ready to provide.

"Yes Doctor West –Robo." Elsa said as she began to perform the task that was asked of her to do.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well finally got this chapter done so I hope you all enjoyed it and leave a review as you leave. So until next time as I always say to everyone who reads ja-ne.


	18. Chapter 17 Gears of Fates turning

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Well… here is the next chapter here's to a happy chapter 17.

(Start Room of Requirements Hogwarts that afternoon)

"WHAT!?" Ron, Hermione, and Daphne yelled in shock after Harry and Al got through with explaining what had happened earlier. Ginny was now in their secret base as well as she felt like a fish out of water here.

"Yeah Master Therion attacked us in the school hence all the explosions earthquakes and Ginny saw it all." Harry said as Daphne rubbed her eyes.

"And you do know her family is very much anti-dark hence why I was against Ron's recruitment at first." Daphne said as Ron was about to speak but Hermione elbowed him to be silent here. "And you do realize that some of the things we work with to combat the Black Lodge can be considered Dark right." Daphne said as Ginny heard all of this.

"Yeah I know but she already saw Master Therion and the Deus Machina there's no way we can really hide it from her at this point." Harry said as Al agreed on that one. "Well save for obliviating her mind but that's normally used for Muggles who had seen magic." Harry said as Daphne knew the risks of that one.

"A good argument Harry." Al said as she saw how Harry was handling this.

"Just what we need more problems than we can deal with." Daphne said as she rubbed her head from a headache coming on from this chaos.

"Wait is… Master Therion really that bad?" Ginny asked as everyone fell silent to that as they all knew the answer.

"Ginny…" Al began as she looked to Ginny knowing Harry wouldn't say this. "Master Therion is the type of monster who would resurrect your deceased loved ones if for no other reason than to rip them away." Al said as Ginny looked shocked as Harry hit the table nearby causing Ginny to physically flinch.

"What's, worse…" Daphne began as eyes fell to her. "He cares little for blood purity what he desires as many of his followers has claimed is to tear down the barrier between Mundane and Magical to establish a new world order." Daphne explained as Ginny looked worried about this. "He's a monster because he dangles the truth disenchants the muggleborn and their families of the Wizarding World making them think the Wizarding world as evil to their families by splitting them up taking the magical members to their fold and if they ever returned be unable to function in mundane society." Daphne said as she looked to the shocked Ginny.

"He recruits Squibs with promises of granting them the magic that was robbed of them, and takes in those like blood traitors, half-bloods, muggle born, even pure bloods taking recruitment from all demographics with promises of a new equal society where magic and science go hand in hand." Daphne said as she glared. "But to do this he intends to end everything as we know it to replace it with an age before merlin before wands or even the founders." Daphne said as Ginny was shocked. "Knowing this are you truly certain you can deal with the ramifications that if we fail in our mission it's the end of everything as we know it." Daphne said as Ginny looked unsure what to do as she was in shock at how high the stakes were here.

"I… I don't care about the danger." Ginny began as she glared at the group before her surprising even Al. "I want to stay… and I want to fight." Ginny said as Daphne then sighed as she looked to her.

"Why is it the Gryffindor's are always the brave headstrong idiots?" Daphne said as she looked to Ginny. "Ron I need you to write up a letter of recommendation and make sure your family is informed that you asked for Ginny to get the recommendation due to her talents during 1st year." Daphne said as Ginny and the gathered Gryffindor's were all shocked at this.

"Ginny if you know anyone who could help us fight be it through magic or resources I want a list of their names on my desk as soon as possible." Daphne said as she looked to the possible new recruit.

"Of course I'll let you know." Ginny agreed as she looked to her new allies.

"Don't make us regret this." Al said as she walked passed Ginny to the exit with Harry.

"Sorry." Harry apologized for Al as the two left the Room of Requirements.

"What's her problem?" Ginny asked as Daphne sighed a bit.

"Simply put she's very possessive of Harry if not territorial." Daphne said as Ginny looked to Al as she left.

"Jealous one she is." Ron said as he saw Harry and Al leave the room.

"Don't remind me." Hermione said as Ginny saw she may have competition in Al Azif.

(Scene Break Study Hall that evening)

Harry was sitting with Al, Joseph, Elisa, Hermione, and Ron as they were all taking notes as Joseph had his Walkman over his ears. The Walkman was blasting music which Joseph was using to block out the outside world as Elisa took notice to the glares sent Joseph's way.

Harry looked to the students who had once worshiped him for beating Voldemort as an infant and again during first year only for them to turn away like he was some type of dark plague. Al glared at them as well as this caused them to go back to their work as Joseph was working.

Harry had enough of this as he began to put his things away and stand back up. "I'll see you all back at the common room." Harry said as he began to take his leave.

"Hey wait up!" Al called as she did the same and followed after her contractor.

Unknown to any of them Joseph and Elisa smirked a bit as their recent handiwork has been done perfectly. Tom was still unaware of what Joseph had done to his precious monster. Yes the beast was loyal to Slytherin's heir, but if there are two heirs then the one who gains command of it must either earn it loyalty… or force its loyalty with fear. After all another attack was due tonight and since Joseph and Elisa were here this would basically clear himself of being the heir.

(With Harry and Al in the Halls)

As Harry and Al were walking down the hall of the school as Al had a scowl as Harry was deep in thought on the matter of most recent events. Soon they stopped as Harry and Al looked as they heard the whispering sound again. "Oh no." Al said as with recent events she has come to realize that the whispering may be snake speech.

"It's coming from the wall." Harry said as he got to the wall and started listening to the whispering voice.

" _Kill… kill… kill."_ The voice whispered as Harry began to follow it for a bit before it then faded away.

The two rushed around the corner to see Justin Finch-Fletchley petrified on the floor, next to a black ghost both Harry and Al recognized as the Gryffindor house ghost Nickolas. Harry and Al ran over to Finch and felt his hand and saw it was ice cold as Al looked. "Ok this is not normal." Al said as he was luckily alive if just barely.

"Who's doing this?" Harry asked as they just left Joseph with Elisa earlier as the whispers directed torts Joseph and Harry was at a high.

Soon a familiar Groundskeeper appeared as neither didn't notice the Squib walk into the halls. "Caught in the act!" Ernie said as Al and Harry looked as Al wanted to groan at this creepy idiot. "I'll have you and your accomplice out this time Potter mark my words!" Flitch said as he glared at Harry and Al not knowing or not caring that they were both innocent in this incident.

"No Mr. Filtch you don't understand!" Harry called but it was far too late now as he left to get a teacher to grab them.

"Damn." Al cursed as Harry then noticed something interesting.

"Again?" Harry asked as Al looked down with Harry and saw the spiders moving away on the stone floor near Justin.

"Ok something is not right." Al said as she knew spiders don't normally act like that unless something was up.

It was soon that Flitch returned as they two looked to see Professor McGonagall there as she looked to the two students caught at the sight of the crime scene. "Professor I swear me and Al didn't do it." Harry swore as he didn't do this at all.

"This is out of my hands now Mr. Potter and Ms. Azif." McGonagall said as they both looked to the Head of Gryffindor House as they both knew they were in trouble.

(Later)

The two were taken to a Statue of a Phoenix of sort as Harry and Al knew they were in trouble for a crime they did not even commit. "Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you." McGonagall said as she ushered the two torts the statue they arrived at. "Sherbet Lemon." She invoked as the two looked just in time to see the statue and the floor it was on spin upward forming stairs as the two went upward with it after waiting with near the top steps.

(Later at Professor Dumbledore's office)

Once they arrived and entered Harry and Al looked around. One thing was certain: of all the teachers' offices the contracted duo had visited so far this year, Dumbledore's was by far the most interesting. If he hadn't been scared out of his wits that he was about to be thrown out of school, he would have been very pleased to have a chance to look around it. Al on the other hand being so used to magic over the centuries of her life just saw another over the top magical office room.

It was a large and beautiful circular room. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat - the Sorting Hat.

Harry hesitated. He cast a wary eye around the sleeping witches and wizards on the walls. Surely it couldn't hurt if he took the hat down and tried it on again? Just to see ... just to make sure it had put him in the right House. That he wasn't related to Slytherin, and wasn't his heir like Joseph was. Harry knew Joseph was innocent and would stand by his innocents till proven without a faction of a doubt guilty.

Harry looked to Al who nodded in response and went to wait for the results of the hats offer of wisdom to Harry.

He walked quietly around the desk, lifted the hat from its shelf, and lowered it slowly onto his head. It was much too large and slipped down over his eyes, just as it had done the last time he'd put it on. Harry stared at the black inside of the hat, waiting. Then a small voice said in his ear, "Bee in your bonnet, Harry Potter?" It asked as Harry nodded to it.

"Err, yes," Harry muttered. "Err - sorry to bother you - I wanted to ask-." Harry began but the Hat cut him off as he was speaking.

"You've been wondering whether I put you in the right House," said the hat smartly. "Yes ... you were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said before." The Hat began causing Harry's heart to leap from its words. "You would have done well in Slytherin." It said causing Harry's stomach to plummet at its words. He grabbed the point of the hat and pulled it off. It hung limply in his hand, grubby and faded. Harry pushed it back onto its shelf, feeling sick.

Al sighed as she was always with Harry on his journey but even she knew sometimes she couldn't always help him with his own internal problems. "You're wrong." He said aloud to the still and silent hat as it was unmoving. Then a strange, gagging noise behind the two as it made both him and Al spin around to find its source.

The two found that they weren't actually alone for standing on a golden perch behind the door was a decrepit-looking bird that resembled a half-plucked turkey. Harry stared at it and the bird looked balefully back, making its gagging noise again. Harry thought it looked very ill. Its eyes were dull and, even as Harry watched, a couple more feathers fell out of its tail.

Al looked to it and saw it was a burning day for this magnificent creature as she knew exactly what it was. This was a Phoenix a powerful magical creature as it signifies death and rebirth as its entire body down to its tears were imbued with healing properties and powerful from its feathers they gain wand cores and revival powers for battles.

Harry then yelled in shock and backed away into the desk. He looked feverishly around in case there was a glass of water somewhere but couldn't see one; the bird, meanwhile, had become a fireball; it gave one loud shriek and next second there was nothing but a smoldering pile of ash.

The office door opened. Dumbledore came in, looking very somber as Al had seen the phoenix going up in flames a mile away. "Professor." Harry gasped seeing how bad this looked. "Your bird. I couldn't do anything. He just caught fire." Harry said not realizing this as Al then chuckled a bit at how clueless Harry was right now.

Then Harry's astonishment and Al's relief, Dumbledore simply smiled to Harry. "About time, too," he said. "He's been looking dreadful for days; I've been telling him to get a move on." He chuckled at the stunned look on Harry's face as Al then began to laugh leaving Harry out of the loop. "Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. Watch him . . ." Albus said as he gestured to the ashes to which both Harry and Al looked down in time to see a tiny, wrinkled, newborn bird poke its head out of the ashes.

It was quite as ugly as the old one. Al then smiled as she followed up by gushing at the newborn. "Ahh aren't you just precious." Al gushed as she could see how Fawkes was taking in Al's gushing at his flaming rebirth.

"It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day." Dumbledore said as he sat himself behind his desk. "He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets. Sort of like how your young friend here Ms. Azif is faithful to you, as with Mr. Theo and Ms. Ulrich in Slytherin House. Although I doubt any of them cry tears of healing powers." Albus said as Al rolled her eyes to that one.

'Yet.' Al said as she knew how some Grimoire can develop said ability from their contractors.

Harry didn't say anything, wondering what exactly Dumbledore wanted him to know. Then he remembered why he was there. Before he could start to defend his innocence, the door burst open, and Hagrid rushed in, talking about how Harry couldn't have done it, he was with him the moment before, and in general talking his mouth off. It took a bang from Dumbledore's wand to quiet him.

"I do not believe that Harry attacked those people," Dumbledore said once he was sure he had Hagrid's attention. Hagrid lost all his steam, and muttered that he'd wait outside. Harry smiled at the conviction Hagrid had. It was nice to know there were more than seven people on his side.

Dumbledore was staring at Harry, making him uncomfortable.

"If you don't believe I did it, why am I here?" Harry asked, after he judged Dumbledore had been staring for too long.

Dumbledore gave him a good, long stare. "I want to talk to you. Is there anything at all you'd like to tell me?" Dumbledore asked as Al felt a shiver go up her spine as she felt someone pear into Harry's mind. She looked shocked at Dumbledore and quickly raised her mental defenses as Harry didn't even realize it. Luckily Al had made sure such defenses were inside Harry's mind to protect key figures and groups of the Marauders Organization and even thoughts involving Al being a Grimoire. But if she's not careful Al could very well be a major target.

Harry was going to answer and tell him what he knew about Joseph but chose not to. Joseph's mother had been running away from the Slytherin bloodline like all her ancestors and Joseph was doing the same. Harry knew Joseph since their childhood and knew he would never do something as he had always been vocal about his beliefs against the Pureblood belief since they learned of it from Hagrid. He remembered last year, and the teachers not listening, and made the same decision he'd always make whenever somebody in authority asked that question save for Daphne.

"No, there isn't anything I want to tell you, Professor," Harry answered. Dumbledore closed his eyes for a brief second before allowing Harry to be on his way.

"Ms. Azif." Dumbledore began as he looked to Al.

"Yes sir." Al said as she saw she had to be careful in case the champion of the muggle born and the light was not really who he said he was.

"Can you stay there are some things I wish to discuss with you." Dumbledore said as Al nodded.

"Of course sir." Al said as Harry looked to him.

"I'll wait for you outside." Harry said before he left the room to wait for Al's return.

Once Harry was gone Al erected silencing charms herself before Dumbledore could as he saw the young girl do this. "You wanted to talk to me privately right after you peered into Harry's mind." Al said as Albus was shocked she was aware of this. "Don't be so surprised wouldn't be the first time it happened and doubt it would be the last time." Al said as she looked to Dumbledore.

"Ms. Azif if I may ask were you ever aware of the scar Mr. Potter had which is now fading." Dumbledore asked as Al sighed to this particular question.

"So I guess you were aware it was a Horocrux." Al confessed as she looked to Dumbledore who was also shocked.

"I… had my suspicions." Dumbledore said as Al walked to a chair and sat down helping herself to Lemon Drops.

"Well it's gone now I removed after I first contracted with Harry." Al said as she knew they needed allies and who better than the champion of the light.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in sheer shock. Eventually, he regained his voice as he once more began to speak. "Thank you. But…I will need to check to make sure. If you have done so, you have done me, Magical Britain, and Harry Potter himself a great service." Dumbledore said as he was thankful for what Al did if what she says it true.

"The fragment isn't gone I took and made it into a tracker which I don't have on my at the moment I simply have a hunch that there may be other fragments out there." Al said as Dumbledore saw Al was a cautious one never taking unneeded risks.

"I see but if I may ask of you what did you mean by contracted?" Dumbledore asked just before Al sighed and answered.

"Ever heard of a Grimoire?" Al asked as she looked to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked and saw that Al was trying to get to a point. "Some mixed interpretations some say they are books with incredible magic from times before even Merlin, others say they are dark text filled with forbidden and forgotten knowledge, some even claim that they are sentient beings capable of choosing their masters and forming a physical form to roam freely." Dumbledore asked as Al nodded to him.

"The three points you made… they are all true Professor." Al began as she then formed magic in her hand before it turned to a runic shielding magic. "I should know… I am a Grimoire myself." Al confessed as she looked to the shock Dumbledore. "My name is Al Azif but the name your era had given to me was the Necronomicon after my creator Abdul Alhazred had finished my text." Al said as she sat there calmly. "Harry and I had met by chance one Halloween night I can't and won't go into details until I'm sure I can trust you but in a dire situation for the both of us I formed a contract with Harry to save both of our lives." Al said as she looked to Dumbledore.

"The Necronomicon was a book said to be known as the book of the dead." Dumbledore said as Al scoffed at him.

"Cheap mass produced knock offs a Grimoire has always been a neutral force and chooses their masters much like a Wand would choose its master for the Magius when they were at their highest we were there wands." Al said as she looked to Dumbledore.

"Why reveal this to me?" Dumbledore asked as Al looked to Dumbledore.

"I have reason to believe Voldemort wasn't the one the prophesy spoke of." Al said as she looked to Dumbledore. "Yes Voldemort marked Harry but it wasn't as Voldemort's equal but the equal of a stronger darkness." Al said as she looked to Dumbledore who looked shocked.

"How can you be so sure?" Dumbledore asked as Al looked to Dumbledore.

"Because the prophesy would have been broken if Harry removed the soul fragment if it involved Voldemort like that but it was still active and I think it may have even have been tampered with. And it would have taken a magic of great power for that to happen." Al said as Dumbledore was shocked by this information.

"I don't have leads but I suggest keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Al said as she then looked to Dumbledore.

"I see Ms. Azif…" Dumbledore began as he looked to Al. "You can take your leave you have given me much to ponder on." Dumbledore said as Al agreed and took her leave of the Ancient old Headmaster of Hogwarts. Once he was alone Dumbledore came to realize this may go beyond Voldemort and if Voldemort was just a pawn in all of this… Albus shuddered to think what dark and evil mastermind was truly pulling the strings from deep inside the shadows themselves. But he only knew one person who could possible fit this bill and that was Master Therion who Dumbledore knew was a victim of a never ending cycle of Death and Rebirth, a phoenix who did not wish to continue its endless life span of burning.

(Scene Break a few weeks later)

Joseph and Elisa were gathered in the Slytherin Common Room as Joseph was sitting alone. He made sure Daphne was unaware of his side of things with Elisa. Joseph made sure to have the Diary planted with Ginny wanting to keep Daphne from discovering it by chance. If Joseph was lucky he figured Ginny may toss it first chance she has when she realizes what it's doing to her.

Soon the Common room door opened as Joseph saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walk in as Joseph saw the trio. "Good you're here." Joseph said as he looked to his goons.

"Oh um Joseph I um." Draco said as he and his two goons stood straight to Joseph who was looking more like a half blood then a mud blood. "Now Draco… I received a peculiar letter today from your father of all people." Joseph said as he held the letter in question. "It seems he had somehow found out about my Snake tongue and its making me thing someone decided to break a rule I set up in first year." Joseph said as Draco was wide eyed by this.

"I'm sorry my father he demanded to know this when other Slytherin's told their parents of this and…" Draco began as Joseph raised his hand to silence him. Joseph then lounged on his chair as he smiled at Draco with an evil smirk.

"Don't worry you're in no trouble I was just making you squirm." Joseph said as he smiled at Draco who started relaxing. "But I must say he's taking a major interest more than before and you should be glad to know I will humbly accept his sponsorship… but under the condition this remains unknown to others." Joseph said as he then took out a black King Piece. "After all a good ace." Joseph began before the chess piece was replaced with a Black Ace of Clubs. "Is one, you keep hidden till just the right moment." Joseph said as he looked to the card and passed it over to Draco who saw it.

"Um can I ask you a question Joseph and Elisa?" Draco asked as he looked to Joseph.

"Go ahead." Joseph said giving the platinum blond permission. "Are you the one… causing these attacks?" Draco asked as he wondered if Joseph had found the Chamber of Secrets by some miracle.

"Heh." Joseph chuckled as he looked to Draco. "You'll have to wait and see now Draco." Joseph said as he smirked to Draco who was shocked to hear his words. "But Draco I must ask…" Joseph began as he looked to Draco. "Do you have a clue when the last time the chamber was opened and what had happened when it was opened?" Joseph asked as Draco looked to Elisa.

"It was 50 years ago my father said the last time it was opened was 50 years ago he wouldn't tell me how it was opened or who opened it except that when it was opened a Mud Blood died." Draco said as Joseph then smirked to the three Slytherin's.

"Good to know." Joseph said as he got up. "Well then I must be off I have things to do." Joseph said as he then looked to Elisa. "Come along Elisa." Joseph said as Elisa nodded to Joseph.

"Of course." Elisa said before she followed after Joseph out of the Slytherin Common Room as Draco had no idea he made a huge mistake for the pureblood Wizards of Wizarding Britain.

(Scene Break Abandoned Bathroom)

Harry, Al, Ron, and Hermione were waiting in the Abandoned Bathroom where one of Al's contacts lived. As they waited for their recent contact Al was talking to a Ravenclaw girl named Moaning Myrtle who was floating around the bathroom as a Poltergeist after she died over 50 years ago. Soon she began to speak as she looked to her fellow glasses wearing guest. "So this Joseph… is he cute?" She asked as Al rolled her eyes.

"Um I'm the wrong person to ask that." Harry said as he was straight as a board so he couldn't really tell Myrtle much.

"Well glad my charm brings in all girls from all worlds." Joseph said joking as he and Elisa walked into the bathroom where Hermione saw them.

"Joseph Elisa!" Hermione called to the two as they walked in as Joseph looked around and tweeted.

"Nice hide out abandoned bathroom no one ever goes to the perfect spot, also the perfect spot for some shagging." Joseph joked as Hermione gagged at that.

"Joseph that was completely derogatory!" Hermione scolded as Joseph saw Harry and Ron were laughing at that joke.

"Boy." Al sighed as Elisa and Hermione agreed with the powerful Grimoire.

"Well then I got your information it's not much but the Chamber was opened before about 50 some years ago when it was opened a student was expelled when a Muggle born had died." Joseph said as then all eyes went to Myrtle as Al did as well.

"Myrtle… when did you die?" Al asked as she looked to Myrtle.

"About 50 years ago give or take." Myrtle said as she was told this by the other ghosts roaming Hogwarts halls.

"Joseph…" Hermione began as she looked to Joseph. "I'd kiss you if you didn't make such crude jokes from time to time." Hermione said as they got some info leading them to another lead.

"One of my more charming features." Joseph joked as Ron gagged a bit.

"Don't pretend you're not jealous of my talents!" Joseph countered as he looked to Ron who scowled.

"Ugh idiots." Al growled as she wondered how she got roped with these magical people.

(Scene Break the next Joseph and Elisa)

The two Slytherin's were in the library for some last minute studying with Hermione as they were going through books as Joseph and Elisa had left Hermione on the table reading. "So Elisa." Joseph said as he checked a book out to see if it matched their subject of study. "How much longer till the Weasley Girl tosses the Diary?" Joseph asked as Elisa smiled to her beloved master.

"Quiet soon and when she does Harry, Al, and Ron will discover it." Elisa said as she then smiled. "And when she does Ginny will steal it back and learn that he book belongs to us and together we'll learn its 'secrets,' to find out what is going on." Elisa said as it was clear Joseph and Elisa had planned this out from the very beginning much like they did during their first year.

"Good." Joseph said as he was banking on this as he knew how this would play out. Plus a small compulsion charm works wonders if you use it just right.

(With Harry, Al, and Ron)

"This is getting insane Myrtle doesn't remember much and even if we used her magic to get her to remember it wouldn't be much help." Al said as the group were heading to the Gryffindor Tower.

"We already have some recruits but we're not getting as many as we would like. Ginny knows this girl named Luna who is being a major help in her own way but if we can get the other houses to help us in times to come we can stand a fighting chance against Master Therion and his Black Lodge." Harry said as Ron agreed.

"Yeah but… how can we do this if Master Therion has been one step ahead of us since first year." Ron said as he remembered how Master Therion could have gotten the Stone at any time and when he did, Rose Lily Potter happened. Ron knew Rose was a touchy subject with Harry as Harry found a living family member only to have her ripped away from his arms by the monster Master Therion himself.

"I don't know." Al confessed as soon she looked down as water splashed around her feet as Harry and Ron saw it at their feet.

"What's this?" Harry asked as he looked at the water. The trio then ran to the hall it was coming from as Al saw it as did Ron.

"Yuck." Ron gasped as he saw the water on the floor knowing where it was coming from.

"Looks like someone got Moaning Myrtle mad to flood the bathroom." Al said as Harry looked.

"Ron let Al do the talking for now." Harry said as Ron nodded.

"Yeah you got it Harry." Ron agreed as he knew Al was the best when dealing with the Poltergeist in Hogwarts.

The trio who were originally heading to Gryffindor Tower got sidetracked as they walked into Myrtle's bathroom to hear her moaning about something most recent. "Come to throw something else at me?" she asked as Al looked at the ghost confused as did the two Gryffindor boys.

"No, I'd never throw something at you. Who did?" Al asked causing Myrtle to shrug as she looked at the floor, the sinks still over flowing.

"I couldn't see him, but he threw a book at me." She pointed to a black book sitting a few feet from the group's feet. As Al handled Myrtle with her negotiation skills Harry went over to the book and picked it up and flipped through it as he saw the pages were blank, but on the back cover was the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'.

Al looked at it and saw how it was made and had a hunch as to what it was. "It must be a diary of some sort" Al said as Harry agreed as he slid the book into his shoulder bag, with Al smiling at Myrtle. "Let me know if he comes back Myrtle." Al assured as the ghost nodded before the trio turned and turned off the faucets, wading through the water.

The thought of who was Tom Riddle was going through the mines of many of them as Al looked to the book and felt something incredibly dark coming from the old withered leather diary.

(Scene Break Later that Night Gryffindor Common Room)

Once the book was dried up from the water Harry was skimming through it as Al gave it a glare. She knew the fact someone tossed it meant they wanted to be rid of it and fast. But why was the major question. Al performed some charms on it using her magic to discover its origins and by the looks of it the diary had been recently used but the pages are all blank and without words. Al dived deeper as Harry held the book as he inspected it himself.

"Well?" Harry asked as Al looked to Harry.

"I have a hunch… but the only way to be sure is if we write in it, writing in it seems to activate whatever magic it holds." Al said as she was going on a limb here right now.

"Let's test it then." Harry said as he grabbed a quill and dipped it in the ink before poising it over the page. A drop landed on the page and was there only a moment before it vanished as Al saw that was not normal. "Friend of yours?" Harry asked as Al glared at Harry for his stereotypical joke there.

"Harry if that was a Grimoire is would have had its name printed in Eldritch Writing on the cover instead of English and most of all it would be larger and have a more practical design to it." Al said as she glared at the book in question. "But it could be someone's attempt at creating one." Al said as that was not outside the realm of reasoning on her part being a Grimoire herself. "But there's nothing written inside it so that means it may be the starting point of a Grimoire or not a Grimoire at all." Al said as they needed to keep all avenues open for furthering their current investigation topic.

"Ok let's try this then." Harry said before he dipped the Quill once more and began to write in the Diary.

' _My name is Harry Potter.'_

Once Harry had written this it vanished and was replaced by new writing.

 _'Hello, Harry. My name is Tom Riddle.'_

It responded as Harry looked shocked as did Al as something wasn't right. "Harry be careful." Al said as Harry nodded in response to his Grimoire before he began writing again to learn anything about the Chamber of Secrets.

'Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?'

Once Harry had written this he waited for a reply that came and went just as quickly.

'Yes.'

The book seemed to answer with short questions and it seems to talk to it you must write inside the book.

'Can you tell me and my friend here?'

Once Harry wrote it down all he can do now was hope he could learn about it.

'No.'

It written as Harry cursed his luck about the book not sharing. But then Al gasped as she looked and felt the magic building up and she saw it was dark not Master Therion's level but it was one to take note of as a possible threat to themselves.

'But I can show you two.'

Once this was written down the book flipped forward several pages and 'June the 13th' flashed in the top corner before a giant light blinded them and pulled them into the book as they both cried out in shock before they both vanished inside the book.

(Location unknown Date June 13th)

When Al and Harry came to again they saw they were in what looked like the Hogwarts hallways as they looked around the area. "Harry?" Al asked just as Harry pointed to a man standing on the stairs watching a stretcher being brought down.

Harry walked over to him and tried to get his attention as they needed answers. "Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on here?" Harry asked as he looked to the person in question but was met with silence. "Are you Tom Riddle? Hello can you hear me?" Harry asked as Al then stopped Harry.

"Harry stop this is a memory." Al said as they saw the stretch with the corpse on it as Al saw how Tom watched it get carried away. "And I don't like him." Al glared as she felt the darkness here was great especially from Tom Riddle in the past.

"Riddle!" Dumbledore was heard as the two looked and saw Dumbledore there calling to Tom. "Come." Dumbledore gestured as he looked to young Tom Riddle.

"Professor Dumbledore." Tom said as he stood straight up to the old Hogwarts Transfiguration teacher.

"Dumbledore." Harry saw as they saw the Headmaster before he was the magical schools headmaster.

"It is not wise to be wondering around this late hour Tom." Dumbledore said with Tom walking torts Dumbledore as Al saw that Dumbledore didn't really trust Tom as it seems the sentiments were shared.

"Yes Professor I suppose. I had to see for myself if the rumors were true." Tom said as Harry saw this while Al saw how Tom seemed to move about this almost like he had some form of prior rehearsal.

"I'm afraid they are Tom. They are true." Tom said as Dumbledore looked to Tom.

"About the school as well?" Tom asked as he sounded sincere 'sounded,' being the keyword. "I don't really have a home to go back to they won't really close Hogwarts will they professor?" Tom asked sounding desperate and upset about the possible closing of Hogwarts.

"I understand Tom but I'm afraid Master Dicken may have no choice." Albus said as Tom looked very upset about this which made Al suspicious as he was more upset then was needed of him.

"Sir it will stop if the person responsible was caught." Tom said as he looked to Dumbledore as Al saw he had similar sentiments as her about young Tom here.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked as Tom looked to the ancient transfiguration Teacher.

"No sir. Nothing." Tom said as Al saw an expert lie was told by Tom right there.

"Very well then, off you go." Dumbledore said as it was clear the old man wanted to believe Tom had good in him but Al was realistic and saw Tom wasn't to be trusted here.

Tom then took his leave as Harry and Al responded by following him unaware that a familiar figure was also in the memory hiding among the shadows following after Tom.

They ran after him as he rushed to another part of the castle as they soon arrived at Hagrid's room as the two were shocked to see this. Tom then drew forth his wand as Harry then saw Tom open the door to reveal Hagrid was talking to something. "Evening Hagrid." Tom greeted as he looked to the half giant while holding his wand ready. "I don't have to turn you in Hagrid I don't think you meant it kill anyone." Tom said to the younger Half Giant Hagrid.

"You can't you don't understand." Hagrid said as Al saw something wasn't right.

"The dead girls parents will be here tomorrow the least Hogwarts can do is to make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered." Tom said as he aimed his wand at Hagrid and the box he was protecting.

"It wasn't him Aragog never kill no one ever." Hagrid said as Tom glared at Hagrid who was protecting this Aragog.

"Monsters don't make good pets Hagrid. Now stand aside." Tom ordered as Al saw something was right with Tom as well.

"No!" Hagrid defended as Tom wasn't in the mood for this it would seem right now.

"Stand aside Hagrid!" Tom called out louder as Hagrid stood his ground for this Aragog.

"NO!" Hagrid defended harder as Tom had enough and fired a spell which in turn hit the box in question. Soon the box shook and from it a Spider shot out shocking Harry and Al as both Harry and Al moved out of the way out of instinct from the spider.

The spider ran as Tom fired another spell at it but the Spider avoided the magical attack as well. "Aragog!" Hagrid called out but before Tom could give chase Tom stopped the kind half-giant.

"They'll have your wand for this Hagrid, you'll be expelled." Tom said as it was more of a promise then a threat as Harry and Al were both shocked by this event as Al saw there was more to the story then either of them had thought or had seen.

Soon Harry and Al both saw they were being dragged out of the memory as Harry tried to reach torts Hagrid but was pulled further away from the young Hogwarts Student who brought them in.

(Hogwarts Common Room)

The two woke up as they were back in the Gryffindor Common Room as they looked to each other in shock at what happened. They looked and saw everyone was asleep as they needed to see Daphne and the others about this first thing come morning.

"Why do we keep getting more questions than answers?" Al asked as Harry agreed with her on this.

"I don't know but Hagrid he'd never do something like this… right?" Harry asked as he looked to Al who sat down.

"I don't know I honestly don't know." Al confessed as right now it seems enemies were all over the place now.

(Meanwhile with Joseph)

Joseph was reading the letter once more as he was now being sponsored by the Malfoy family. It was a simple matter for Joseph as he was using their funds breaking it apart for certain things he will need for his career path and then send the extra to the Black Lodge's own funds. Joseph re-read the letter enjoying that Lucius was now aware of him being a Half-Blood Heir to Slytherin and if Joseph is on their side it would draw more supporters from the neutral families to the Death Eater Faction. But Joseph made it specific if he were to be with them he wanted to be anonymous until Voldemort returns to power. His excuse was to keep all possible avenues and contingencies in place in the event of Voldemort truly being dead for good. "Well Elisa how much longer will we wait?" Joseph asked as he looked to Elisa.

"Not much longer soon the Diary will be found by Ginny and in turn we will locate her as you have foretold and the Diary will 'compel the three of us,' to enter the Chamber to draw out Harry Potter." Elisa said as she smiled to her precious loving master.

"Good so we have no delays then." Joseph said as Elisa nodded to Joseph assumption.

"Yes master." Elisa said as their plans were coming together.

"Then we wait for fate to run its course." Joseph said with a smile ready for when Fate comes knocking.

(TBC)

ESKK: This was a filler through and through. I hope you all enjoy this because next time we get the finale for first year. Until next time people ja-ne.


	19. Chapter 18 The Cards of Fate are Played

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Well new chapter let's start this story my awesome readers.

(Start Hogwarts courtyard)

The group were walking through the courtyard as Harry and Al were trying to think of what they saw. "It doesn't make any sense Hagrid would never open the chamber for this. Yes I admit he's sort of a dunderhead when it comes to stuff like dangerous creatures but even he would know the results if he opened the chamber." Harry admitted as he didn't mean to insult Hagrid but those were Al's words not his own.

"Plus that Diary of Tom Riddle… everything about it is making the hairs on my neck rise up." Al said as she and Harry walked with Hermione and Ron. "None of this makes any sense." Al confirmed as Ron then spoke up.

"But have any of you notice, that Elisa, Joseph, and Ginny have been acting strangely lately?" Ron said as Harry saw this.

"Yeah I don't know but Joseph just seemed out of it as of late and so did Ginny and Elisa." Harry said as he looked to his friends.

"She seemed ok at the Room of Requirements." Hermione said as Al then spoke up.

"Yeah something is seriously wrong with Hogwarts and I'm almost afraid to learn what it is." Al said as she went deep into thought. "And somehow Hagrid is involved in this." Al said as she was deep in thought about it.

"But Hagrid is our friend why don't we just go and ask him about it." Hermione suggested as Ron looked to her and saw how that could go horribly wrong.

"That will be a cheerful visit." Ron began as he looked to Hermione. "Hello Hagrid have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?" Ron asked as he failed to see Al making a slicing gesture to her neck telling Ron to cut the talking as a familiar half giant walked up behind the Golden Trio.

"Mad and hairy you wouldn't happen to be talking about me now would you?" Hagrid said as everyone looked and saw Hagrid was standing there.

"Hagrid." Al began as she looked to Hagrid as she decided to take charge. "We were wondering if you possibly knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets." Al asked as she wanted some answers to this mystery.

"Oh…" Hagrid said as he remembered that incident when he lost his wand. "Where did you hear that from?" Hagrid asked as he knew the Chamber of Secrets had become a major source of rumor especially since Joseph and Harry were revealed to be snake speakers.

"Joseph… he's scared ok." Harry admitted as he was unaware of how right he was. "He thinks he may be the heir and maybe his blood or something inside him is making him open the chamber." Harry lied as he hated lying to Hagrid but they needed some answers to this situation. "We were trying to find proof that Joseph is innocent even… even if it condemns me." Harry admitted as he wanted to help Joseph in any way he could.

"Yeah we just need to figure out how to prove Joseph is innocent." Ron said as Hermione nodded as she looked to Ron who seemed to be in a sense of self-loathing.

"Oh… alright if it can help put the lad at ease I suppose I can tell you what I know." Hagrid said as Harry and Al both nodded to him as Hagrid looked to them. "Meet me at my hut tonight lads I'll explain what I can there." Hagrid said as the four nodded to this.

"Ok thank you Hagrid." Harry thanked as he was glad to finally put Joseph at ease and clear his name.

(Meanwhile Black Lodge HQ Master Therion's private chambers)

Master Therion was with Etheldredra as the two stood side by side before a mystical circle as the circle was made of blood, Goats' blood in particular. Normally Virgin sacrifices would prove to be far superior but Master Therion wasn't going to perform such a deed unless it was required. So with his connections who own many farms Master Therion had acquired the needed Goats for his ritual as Etheldredra stood within the circle.

"I am ready my master." Etheldredra said as she was waiting. Nearby was the Mirror of Erised which Master Therion was going to use for his newest spell. "Prepare to summon forth Yig." Master Therion said as Etheldredra nodded.

Soon another Grimoire appeared as she stood ready to perform her leader's task here. She began her invocation as this uneasy presence known as the R'lyeh manuscript was beginning the summoning. Master Therion was going directly to Yig himself as he would not tolerate a herald or a servant and knowing Master Therion was the Eldritch Gods 'golden child,' through his father Yog-Sothoth he knew aid from them is to be expected.

As the invocation continued the dark emerald green glow of the circle began to be known as Master Therion knew he wasn't the only child of an Eldritch God. Salazar Slytherin was like him a half-breed a demi god. Of course Salazar forsaken his Eldritch Blood in favor of his human blood and his following go the Merlining and Morganian ways of magic. It was because of Yig that Etheledredra was able to contract with Salazar. Ironically enough this would also make Master Therion a descendant of Yig as well which was why he was able to summon him at a whim. _**"Oh great God Father of the Serpents, Yig! Yig! Yig!"**_ The R'lyeh Manuscript invoked as soon the magic burst out as Etheldredra smiled as soon the circle made way for a dark portal as from it a shadow began to form.

" _ **You summon forth the Father of the Serpents Yig, state your purpose."**_ Yig was heard as Master Therion knew he was speaking Parseltongue.

" _Please oh great grandfather Yig pardon my intrusion of your solitude but I have but a few requests I need fulfilled."_ Master Therion said as Yig observed him.

" _ **I see Yog-Sothoth's child roams again and this time… he is my great grandson through my son Salazar Slytherin."**_ Yig said as he looked to Master Therion. _**"I shall hear your requests boy but be warned my, bode does not come cheap."**_ Yig said as he was not one for families but then again many Eldritch Gods did not see the need for honor among their ranks and it was that sense that lead them to where they are to this very day.

" _I have but few request Yig and I shall pay the price you ask if I deem it to be a fair trade."_ Master Therion said as he smirked at Yig who glared at him with glowing serpent like eyes upon the Immortal Dark Lord.

" _ **Then speak."**_ Yig demanded as he was not here for formalities.

" _My Request is simple I require few new spells to better face my foe in battles to come, as it stands the God Slaying Sword is what stand in my way of returning you all to your rightful place in the universe."_ Master Therion said as he looked to Yig. _"One of those spells is one called the Mirror of Erised I have left detailed instructions of how I wish to create it and for how it is used. My second request is a blade similar to that of the Sword of Gryffindor though that request will have to wait for a time as I still require a few ingredients for it as well as a blade to act as its foci. As for my final request it is but a simple desire."_ Master Therion said as he then pulled out a plant of Devil's snare. _"I wish for this Devil's snare to be made into another spell similar to Atlatch-Nacha I know it's not a major problem but if I did this without your aid I cannot keep it in a state for continue use for long."_ Master Therion requested as he looked to Yig who seemed to be considering it.

" _ **Very well… I shall grant you these requests the blade you desire I shall grant you the scrolls to forge it as I will not waste my time on a needless effort like that."**_ Yig began as he looked to Master Therion. _**"But the other two shall be done if for no other reason than to alleviate my boredom. I am to assume the Pnakotic Manuscripts shall be your foci for these spells."**_ Yig said as he already knew the answer.

"Yes Lord Yig." Master Therion said as Yig understood and went to work.

Etheldredra felt the pain as the spells were added to her being as new pages as the Devil Snare was set a flame as the Mirror of Erised shattered into pieces and both shards and flames circled around Etheldredra through the shadows Yig had sent forth to them.

Etheldredra would not cry out in the presence of her master for her devotion for him she would grit her teeth and power on through. She felt the spells being ingrained into her like a hot iron branding a piece of cattle as the owners. As the pain proceeded Master Therion or the part of him that was Joseph looked to Etheldredra with concern as he knew she was gritting her teeth for his sake. As the minutes went on the ritual soon came to an end as Etheldredra fell to the circle as Master Therion caught her with ease as he ported torts her.

" _ **The deed is done."**_ Yig said as Master Therion nodded.

" _Thank you Yig, now I must humbly ask for what you desire in return."_ Master Therion asked as Yig looked to him with his Serpent like eyes.

" _ **You asked three requests yet I only performed the two thus I shall ask for two things in exchange."**_ Yig began as Master Therion listened to the Eldritch God of all the Serpents. _**"My first request is for you to free the Basilik trapped under Hogwarts from the insanity forced upon it by years of isolation and abuse by the one who claims himself as a Dark Lord I care not how you go about it but it must be done before you are to leave that school."**_ Yig said as it cared for all serpents and would punished those for their misdeeds against them. _**"Do this and I shall even grant you my favor allowing all serpents to know that you are their ally."**_ Yig said as Master Therion nodded in agreement. _**"My second request of you is for you to summon me to face this God Slaying Sword in battle."**_ Yig requested as Master Therion looked as he smiled.

" _Very well milord both shall be handled with the upmost prejudice."_ Master Therion confessed as he grinned clearly hoping for such a thing. 'If memory serves there should be a secret room within the Chamber of Secrets itself that can only open to Yig's bloodline and seeing that I have a more direct claim to it then Voldemort I can use that room to my advantage.' Master Therion planned as he could set it up to bring his forces into Hogwarts from right under their noses. A secret tunnel that allows the forces of Hogwarts enemies to enter and end the siege from within their own walls.

Once Yig left Etheldredra reached her hand up to her Master's face as Therion looked to her and smiled kindly to her. "Etheldredra forgive me… I have troubled you this day." Master Therion said as he held her hand gently yet lovingly so.

"You have nothing to apologize for Master Therion, I am all but happy to aid you in any way you need of me." Etheldredra said as she smiled lovingly to her beloved.

"But I must ask what you desire for the trouble I had caused you Etheldredra?" Master Therion asked as Etheldredra smiled at her Master.

"You have already granted it Master." Etheldredra confessed as she smiled to Master Therion and his kindness and gentleness to her.

"Then… all is forgiven for the both of us… for now." Master Therion said as in his endless lifetimes of fighting and dying and being reborn only to repeat it all Etheldredra had been his sense of peace and his anchor to his sanity. His coping mechanism as in those life times she had been everything for him, sister, mother, friend, aunt, cousin, rarely at times his most faithful wife, and most of all his beloved long lost lover. Dumbledore championed love but Master Therion longed for it, he longed for the loving end he had been denied so many life times of his endless war with the Light's champion.

(Scene Break That Night Hagrid's Hut)

The group of three had gone ahead as Hermione would be providing them with an alibi back at the common room. As they arrived at Hagrid's hut Al knocked on the door and when the door opened Hagrid was there as the trio of Harry, Ron, and Al came from the cloak and looked to Hagrid. "Oh there you all are." Hagrid greeted as Harry looked.

"Can we come in?" Harry asked as Hagrid nodded and let the trio into his home.

(Inside)

Tea was served to the group as Harry and Al took theirs as Hagrid tried his best to explain. "I'm sorry I can't be of much help, but I honestly have the faintest of clue as to what the monster is or much on the Chamber of Secrets. The closest I came was when I was accused of it but I never would do something like that and neither did the small fellow I had with me." Hagrid confessed as Al realized the spider Tom had blamed for the girl's death was still out there. But it escaped the school and the Chamber was inside the school so how can the creature go to the chamber and return so easily to be locked back up.

"Hagrid… I think you were framed." Al said as she looked to Hagrid who looked surprised. "You said it yourself your friend was blamed for a crime he did not commit and the girl who died you said showed signs of petrification." Al confessed as she looked to Hagrid who nodded to her.

"That's right…" Harry realized as both he and Ron began to realize Hagrid couldn't have done it even if he did know where the giant spider ran off to which brings up the next question. "Hagrid do you have any idea where the creature could have scurried off to?" Harry asked as he looked to Hagrid.

"If I had to reckon probably somewhere in the Dark Forest." Hagrid said as Ron realized he and Harry may had to go in there again to find the monster.

Soon a knock on the door was heard as the trio saw this as Al could sense who was out there. "Hide." Al said as they were still out after curfew right now. The trio hid under the cloak of invisibility and hid there as Harry and Al still had to act the part of young Hogwarts Students and not Magius agents of the Marauders.

Hagrid grabbed his crossbow as he carefully walked to the door and opened it to reveal Dumbledore and a younger elderly gentleman with him. "Professor Dumbledore sir." Hagrid greeted as he saw Dumbledore was here.

"Good evening Hagrid um could we." Dumbledore asked gesturing to himself and the important looking gentleman with the ancient wizard.

"Oh yes of course come in come in." Hagrid said letting the two in as Ron recognized he gentleman entering.

"That's dad's boss, Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic." Ron identified silently as Al saw this and saw the man was not an alley but a corrupt and cowardly politician.

"Bad business, Hagrid very bad business had count three attacks on muggleborn as of late things have gone on far enough the ministry has got to act." Fudge said as Al rolled her eyes at the man.

'It's not just that Minister Fudge Master Therion and his Black Lodge are quickly gaining power while you're busy digging your head into the sand like an emu.' Al mentally thought as Harry was partially agreeing with Al.

"But I'd never you no I'd never professor!" Hagrid called out seeing he was being falsely accused again like he was all those years ago.

"I want it understood Cornelius." Dumbledore began as he looked torts the Minister of Magic. "That Hagrid has my full confidence." Dumbledore said hoping to help Hagrid avoid Azkaban however way he is able to.

"Albus look Hagrid's record is against him I got to take him." Fudge said as Harry, Ron, and Al were all wide eyed at this.

"Take me? Take me where? Not Azkaban Prison!" Hagrid argued as he knew what happened to most prisoners in Azkaban while Harry, Al, and Ron looked to each other in shock to this turn of events going on right now.

"I'm have no choice Hagrid." Fudge said as soon the door was heard opening as from it Lucius Malfoy was seen walking into the hut.

"Already here Fudge; good." Lucius droll as he walked into Hagrid's hut as Hagrid glared at the Malfoy Patriarch.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my house!" Hagrid growled as he glared at the pureblood supporting Death Eater.

"Believe me Hagrid, I take absolutely no pleasure in being inside you're…" Lucius began as he looked around as the trio stepped back to keep him from walking into them. "You call this a house?" He asked like the self-entitled snob that he clearly was. "No I simply called up the school and was told the headmaster was here." Lucius said as he looked to Dumbledore as he looked to Lucius.

"And what is it exactly that you want with me?" Dumbledore asked as he saw something wasn't right here.

"The school board and I have decided it's time for you to step aside." Lucius said as the trio were shocked at this as Lucius then pulled out a scroll. "This is an order of suspension." Lucius said as we walked over to Albus to hand it to him in person as Fudge was shocked to be caught in the middle of this. "You'll find all 12 signatures on it." He said as Albus took the scroll present to him. "We fell that you'd rather… lost your touch." Lucius said as it was clear he was trying to remove Albus from trying to stop the monster inside Hogwarts from harming any more muggle born student.

"If things progress as they are there would be no muggleborn's left at Hogwarts." Lucius said as Harry and Al both saw he would just love that outcome to occur. "I can only imagen what an awful lost that would be to the school." Lucius said as Hagrid glared at Lucius.

"You can't take Professor Dumbledore away. Take him away and the muggleborn's won't stand a chance." Hagrid argued knowing this was turning to a death sentence to the muggleborn's still attending in Hogwarts school. "You mark my words there will be killing next!" Hagrid yelled as Lucius had other problems to deal with as well such as many Death Eater Supporters being attacked and killed like they were beaten to death by an alchemic golem.

"You think so?" Lucius asked as he was personally going to enjoy that plus if what Draco had told him was true the boy he was sponsoring was no mud blood he was a half-blood with ties to Salazar Slytherin himself.

"Calm yourself Hagrid." Albus urged knowing Lucius was trying to bait Hagrid. "If the governor's desire for my removal then I will of course step aside." Albus said as Harry, Al, and Ron were shocked at this information. "But." Albus began as he began to walk torts Lucius. "Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." Albus said as he hoped Master Therion in his own suffering of death and rebirth would find the help he needs to free himself of the bonds that the Eldritch Monsters had force upon his darkened life.

The trio also felt that even under the cloak Dumbledore was aware of them as Al looked and felt the phrase was also for someone else as well someone who truly needed great help somehow. Lucius of course looked behind him expecting there to be someone there as when he saw no one he figured Dumbledore was just blooming mad.

"Admiral Sentiments." Lucius began he looked to Albus. "Shall we?" He asked as he looked to Dumbledore as they headed for the door.

'He knows we're here.' Al thought realizing Dumbledore was aware of them being under the cloak. 'He's hiding something as well.' Al thought remembering she revealed herself to Dumbledore but it seems he too had hidden secrets.

Once Albus and Lucius were gone Fudge looked to Hagrid and knew what was to come. "Come along Hagrid." Fudge said knowing this had to be done for the students.

"Well if anyone was looking for some stuff all they had to do was follow the spiders." Hagrid said knowing the trio were here and hoped the spiders could help them with finding the truth. "Yep that'd lead them right. That's all I have to say." Hagrid said before he followed Fudge out to Azkaban. "Oh and someone would have to feed Fang while I'm away." Hagrid said as Harry and Al knew that considering the Dog being completely harmless.

Once Fudge and Hagrid were both gone the trio came out of the cloak as Al and Harry realized the same thing Ron did. "Blimey he's right with Dumbledore gone and you two not able to act overtly there'd be an attack a day." Ron said as this was bad this was out right terrible.

"Hey look." Al said taking notice to the spiders on the wall as they were leaving Hagrid's house through the open window still near them.

"Come on." Harry said as he went and grabbed Hagrid's lamp as Al summoned forth a ball of light from her hand as Ron saw this.

"Come on Fang." Al said as the dog was putty in her hands every time they had paid Hagrid a visit at his home.

(Outside)

Once the trio with Fang were outside they looked and saw the spiders heading into the forest as Ron saw this. "Come on." Harry said as Ron was shocked as he had an intense fear of Spiders arachnophobia as it were for the Weasley.

"What?!" He asked in shock as Harry and Al glared at the red head Weasley.

"You heard what Hagrid said follow the spiders." Harry said as Ron was worried now.

"Their heading into the dark forest!" Ron called out as he did not want to go into the mentioned forest.

"Oh don't be a baby." Al said as she and Harry began walking into the forest as Al saw Ron wouldn't last long against the Eldritch Gods she and Harry battle against on regular missions.

"I hate spiders. Why Can't We Follow the Butterflies?" Ron asked as Harry and Al went into the forest with him and Fang tagging along.

(Later into the forest)

As the trio plus one dog made their way into the forest Ron tried his best to not sound scared but he really hated spiders as much as Al hated Snakes. "Harry Al I don't like this." Ron said as Al glared at the red head.

"Oh stop whining you're a Gryffindor act like one!" Al scolded as they walked into the forest.

As they arrived at what looked like a cave area of sorts they two crouched down and looked at it as Ron was getting real scared right now. "Guys I really don't like this at all." Ron said as Harry then glared to Ron.

"Shush!" Harry scolded as he glared at Ron.

"Can we go back now?" Ron asked as he tried to look away from the spiders.

"Come on." Harry said as Al followed him as they entered into the small path under what looked like an ancient tree.

The four entered the under root and began to make their way into the entry way but unaware to any of them a familiar shade saw them as they entered the under root before a spider a very large one appeared watching them.

(Inside the cavern)

The trio walked in as they let Al's light guide there way with Harry holding Hagrid's lamp. As they walked Al stopped with Harry as they felt that they were not alone. **"Who is it?"** Came a powerful voice as Harry and Al heard it.

"Don't panic." Harry said to Ron knowing what was possibly hiding here.

" **Hagrid? Is that you?"** The voice asked as Harry saw this.

"We're friends of Hagrid." Harry said as he and Al stayed close knowing if things go south they can properly fight their way out.

Soon long spider legs rose from the large hole as Harry and Al saw this as Ron was very scared right now at what was coming out of the hole. Soon from the ground Harry saw it as he and Al recognized it from Tom's diary the night before. "And you? You're Aragog, aren't you?" Harry asked as Al saw the large spider tower above the three of them here.

" **Yes. Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before."** Aragog said as Harry nodded as he could see why.

"Yes he's in trouble old one. Up at the school, there have been attacks. They believe Hagrid is to blame." Al said as she looked to the powerful old spider. "They think he had opened the Chamber of Secrets for a second time." Al said as she looked to Aragog unaware of Ron taking notice to things going on around them as they talked to Aragog.

" **That's a lie!"** The Spider roared no doubt taking great offense to the false accusations directed at Hagrid both the old one and then new one for this spider knew the truth on Hagrid. **"Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets!"** Aragog defended as Harry saw this.

"So you're not the monster." Harry said realizing Hagrid really was innocent.

" **No. The Monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land in the pocket of a traveler."** Aragog said as Ron realized they were in trouble inside the Spider's Hollow.

"Harry Al." Ron whispered to the two as Al elbowed him.

"Shush." Al said as she looked to Ron as they were talking right now.

"Then if you're not the monster, then who killed that girl over 50 years ago?" Harry asked as he looked to Aragog as this was becoming bigger than any of them realized.

" **We do not speak of it! It is a creature we Spider fear above most others." Aragog said as Harry heard this.**

"But have you seen it?" Al asked as they needed answers.

" **I never saw any part of the castle but the box which I was kept. The Girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here."** Aragog said as he looked to the trio before him plus the dog belonging to Hagrid.

"Harry Al!" Ron called as Harry had enough of it.

"What!" Harry scolded as he looked to Ron who then pointed upward above them.

Harry looked as they were all wide eyed to see coming from above Spiders were descending above them as Harry and Al saw this as Ron was scared of them. "Well, thank you." Harry said trying to be polite as Al was ready to transform into their Magius form at a moment's notice. "We'll just go have a castle to save and people to protect." Harry said as they should move fast before the spiders can have a chance to come and drink their blood.

" **Go?"** Aragog began as Ron nodded ready to run for it. **"I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst."** Aragog said as he was thinking of his children and his friendship with Hagrid above all else as the trio gathered with Fang as they were being surrounded by Aragog's many spider children. **"Goodbye friends of Hagrid."** Aragog said as Harry then looked to Al who looked back and nodded.

"Can we panic now?" Ron asked as Harry and Al then grabbed the others hands before a burst of magic was shot out as from it Harry appeared in his Magius form ready to fight.

"Come on!" Harry called as he then got ready with his own spell. _**"SCIMITAR OF BARZAI!"**_ Harry invoked as his weapon appeared in hand as he then got ready. _**"BOOMERANG!"**_ Harry called out throwing the weapon as it spun around slicing up many of the spiders before he switched weapons. _**"ITHAQUA AND CTHUGHA!"**_ Harry invoked as he then aimed the guns and began firing as Ron pulled out his wand which was still broken.

"Now any other spells?!" Ron asked as Harry looked.

"Yeah but it can only make light copies of myself and Al." Harry said rather not leaving Ron and Fang for dead.

"Great where's Hermione, Joseph, and Elisa when you need them?" Ron asked as Harry aimed his guns hoping to find a way for them to escape from this dire situation. Soon lights shined as the trio looked and saw from beyond the spiders a car drove in as Harry and Al saw it was the Weasley family's vehicle.

"CAR!" Al called out in joy at the car returning to them after everything that has happened.

The car drove in as Harry, Al, and Ron saw it as Al floated next to Harry's head in her chibi form. "Get in!" Harry called as Ron ran to the car as Harry fired one of his guns at the spiders killing it as Ron jumped into the car and closed it getting a spider's leg stuck in it.

Harry was soon on the driver's seat as Harry put his hands on the wheel as his legs was able to reach the driving peddles for the magically enchanted vehicle. But when Harry put his hands on the wheel he felt a drain of his magic as soon the car began to take it in as Al saw this. "It's accepting our magic Harry!" Al called as she looked to Harry.

"Accepting your magic?" Ron asked as soon the car began to change physically. It began to change from a box life old style car to a sleeker faster version as its design was unknown but Harry, Al, and Ron all saw the car now had a resemblance to Demonbane.

Soon from the wheels green energy began to form as from the exhaust pipe an emerald fire shot out burning a spider behind it. "Oh… yeah." Harry said as he liked it as he pushed the peddle revving the engine as Ron saw it was now roaring like an unknown beast. Harry then went for the stick and saw Al had transferred to his head how to drive stick and acted.

The car pulled back in reverse as it mowed down any spiders that got in its way as it was clear this thing was like a train nothing can stop it once it's on the move. The car was soon freed from the Spider's hollow as it flew a bit before landing as Harry and Ron yelled as the car landed knocking the last spider off it.

Once the car stopped Ron and Harry were breathing in relief as they sat in leather seats of the highest quality found only in Ferries' and Camaros. "Wow… whatever you did to the car… don't undue it." Ron said never feeling this safe before inside the car.

"This is what you get for being nice to the car it helps you back." Al said floating in as Ron and Harry were surprised Al being nice to a magical vehicle paid off here.

Soon Harry yelped as the spider that was knocked of the car hit the window as they were lucky the window was rolled up and repaired as they looked and saw it twitching a bit no doubt concussed from flying head first to the window. "Well that was lucky." Ron said as he saw Harry would be ok for now.

"Not to be the bearer of bad news but that things extended family is coming for a reunion!" Al called pointing to the front where the spiders were starting to gather.

"MOVE HARRY MOVE!" Ron called as they spiders creatures began to come after them as they drove off. Harry maneuvered the car as it pulled a small doughnut before driving forward away from the spider creatures as it left a trail of green scorch marks on the ground as it drove away from them.

As Harry drove he saw a large assortment of buttons on the console as Al was labeling them as they drove for pure simplicities sake. "Heads up!" Al called as she saw spiders had circled around them and was blocking their path.

"We need to get airborne!" Harry called as he pulled the gear as the car responded. Soon the Car began to shift again as its trunk area opened as it revealed wings as it began to pick up speed.

"Harry Al!" Ron called as he looked as the car began to change as Al looked to him.

"Don't worry the, car has it covered!" Al called out as they picked up even more speed as the car was looking to take off while it continued to transform while it rammed into more spiders.

Soon once it was ready to take off it took off the ground going upward as it hit a few spiders on a fallen tree as its wheels converted to act as mystical thrusters of sorts while flying. Once the transformation was complete the car was officially flying in the air in a stable form utilizing magic and the science built into the car from the flight.

Harry cheered a very Han Solo like cheer as Ron was scared for a bit as Al looked to Harry with a smirk. "You always wanted to do that didn't you?" Al asked as Harry smirked a bit.

"Was I that obvious?" Harry asked as he looked to Al and smiled to her.

"Bloody hell we made it!" Ron called out with a smile on his face at the fact they made it out of the Hollow alive.

(Later at the school ground)

The car came in for a landing as once its wheels touched down Harry and Ron jumped up as Harry reverted as Ron then hugged the car as it purred. "Never leave me again." Ron cooed as Harry smiled as Al rolled her eyes.

"Men and fast cars a match made in heaven." Al joked as she saw Ron hugging the car.

"Well what do, we do with it now we can't send it back to your parents Ron as it, is." Harry said as Al looked at the car.

"I don't know." Ron confessed as he looked to the car as Al smiled at this knowing what to do.

"I got it." Al said as she then walked to the car and placed a note on it before she spoke sweet words to it. The car then drove off and once more took to the sky as Ron looked to her.

"What did you tell it?" Ron asked as Al smiled to Ron.

"I sent the car to HQ telling it will be taken care of over there." Al said as Ron and Harry saw the car fly away.

"Ok that handles that problem… so whose going to tell Daphne what we found out?" Ron asked as he looked to the duo as they were still probably in trouble.

(Scene Break the next Morning)

Joseph and Elisa arrived at Gryffindor Table hearing what had happened as Joseph looked to Harry and the others. "I heard what happened last night! How can they do this!?" Joseph yelled referring to Albus being sacked and Hagrid being arrested. It was the next morning, as the school was talking about how Hagrid had been sent to Azkaban, a very dark horrific wizarding prison, and Dumbledore had been sacked.

"After the last game was canceled… I dare not think what else could go wrong." Elisa said as Al was missing as Joseph saw this.

"Joseph." Harry began as he looked to Joseph.

"Yeah." Joseph greeted as Harry looked to Joseph.

"Please tell me you're not the heir you're not the one doing this." Harry said as Joseph looked to Harry.

"No of course not I would never do it." Joseph said but he was lying through his teeth and no matter how much it killed him inside he had to persevere for the future.

"Guys." Al was heard as she walked up to everyone as she looked shocked.

"Al?" Ron asked as he looked to the Necronomicon.

"It's… Hermione." Al said as everyone was wide eyed as the two Gryffindor's and two Slytherin's made a beeline for the nurse's office praying with all their might that it wasn't true.

(Later Hospital Wing)

The group arrived at the Hospital Wing and were all wide eyed at what they saw as Joseph saw it as well as this attack was late very late. "Hermione…" Harry began as he saw Hermione on the hospital bed petrified.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled in anguish as he ran to Hermione as the others did as well as Harry felt her hand and saw it was still warm.

Joseph went for her neck and looked for a pulse and easily found one as he was grateful for that. "She found near the library, I don't suppose any of you can explain this? It was found with her." Minerva said as she was already here with Madam Pomfrey when Hermione was brought in and Al was the first to find her in the Hospital Wing. The five shook their heads. Professor McGonagall sighed seeing this was another dead end.

"I'll take you three to Gryffindor tower. I need to address the students, then I'll take Ms. Ulrich and Mr. Theo to Slytherin. It's dangerous to be out on your own, and it's the same information being passed along no matter the dorm," Professor McGonagall said, as she ushered the three towards the Gryffindor tower.

'Dammit…' Harry mentally cursed when he walked out as he dared not shed any tears as no doubt Daphne was working her ass off to fix this. 'Dammit all!' Harry mentally cursed as he did not know if it was Joseph who was behind this or Master Therion but Harry was going for the latter as Joseph walked with them.

'This wasn't intended…' Joseph mentally said as he walked with the groups. 'Hermione was supposed to be untouched it appears I made an error in judgement when I had the Diary planted for Ginny to find.' Joseph mentally said as this was all for his freedom from the shackles of fate for the greater good. Feh in his dreams on the greater good those were just self-serving excuses he gave himself to justify his means to a well-deserved death and freedom from the Eldritch Gods who he is but a slave to when reborn.

(Later Gryffindor Tower)

It was obvious how shaken everyone was since no one commented about the two Slytherin's in the House of Lions. "All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities." Professor McGonagall read off a scroll that had presumably been handed out to every head of house. "It's likely that the school will be closed if the culprit isn't caught. I urge you to speak up if you think you might know anything." Minerva urged as she knew if things progressed as they do Hogwarts would be forced to close its doors this year.

(Scene Break That Night)

Harry was asleep that much was for certain as he began to roam his dream scape finding himself in Arkham as he found himself at a familiar swing set. He walked over to it and sat down as he looked to the image change to the place Rose had died in his arms during the summer. Soon he heard the swing next to him squeaking as he looked and saw Rose sitting there with him as she smiled to Harry.

"Rose…" Harry said as he looked to his younger sister as Rose simply smiled to him.

"You know…" Rose began as she looked to Harry. "I never blamed you… Harry." Rose confessed as she looked to her big brother. "Yes I wanted to kill you but it was so we can be together with mummy and daddy as a family." Rose confessed as she smiled at Harry. "But in the end you gave me what I wanted my big brother." Rose said as she smiled at Harry who was shocked that Rose Lily Potter so easily forgave him for his weakness.

"But…" Harry began as Rose then stopped him.

"Nope." Rose interrupted popping the P in the word. "You still came for me that's all that mattered to me." Rose said as she sat there with Harry. "Mummy and Daddy showed me other worlds also worlds where things turned out better without Voldemort where you were sortied into Gryffindor House while a year later I was sorted into Slytherin." Rose confessed as she smiled at Harry. "I was scared at the time that you, mummy, and daddy would all reject me but none of you did and thought friendships between houses was near impossible mummy worked hard to make it so for us especially when she asked Severus to watch over us while at Hogwarts." Rose said as she pushed herself on the swing a bit.

Harry was shocked Rose got to see these other worlds as Rose then continued. "I also saw worlds where daddy sacrificed himself for mummy using the same spell or a similar one used on you which when Voldemort used his killing curse it not only rebounded off of her but also saved your life as you were both untouchable by Voldemort." Rose said as she smiled to Harry. "But while you and mummy were called the 'mother and son who lived,' when I was born I was called the cursed child and you were the only ones who were there for me." Rose confessed as she sat on the swing. "I later went to Hogwarts when mummy took up a healing position there and well she and Snape became friends again also." Rose smiled as Harry wanted to gag at that possible world.

"Harry… my point is out of all those worlds you were always the hero in most cases sometimes a dark hero sometimes a paragon or vanguard but still a hero." Rose said as she looked to Harry. "But the thing about heroes is they can't save everyone." Rose said as she smiled to her big brother Harry. "But even if the world rejects you and calls you dark you'll always be my hero big brother and mummy and daddy are with me on this one also." Rose said as she then stood up and stretched a bit before walking away wearing a pure white dress and lacked any shoes. "So Harry don't stop fighting and save those who need to be saved and save them all if you can." Rose said smiling as she then took her leave to the light as Harry saw her.

"Wait Rose!" Harry called as Rose turned around at the light and smiled.

"Bye-Bye and see you soon big brother." Rose said as she began to vanish into the light as Harry felt himself being drawn back into the real world again.

(Scene Break Morning Real World)

Harry woke up in the Gryffindor Common Room with a start as he saw it was morning as Harry then got up and got ready. "Ron wake up." Harry said as it was early as he looked to Ron.

"What happened?" Ron asked as he was violently woken up.

"We're going to hunt a snake." Harry said as he knew from what Al had read Snakes was a Spiders natural predator and if the spiders feared this monster, add the fact it only answered to the Slytherin bloodline, and most of all Harry could hear it the pieces began to fall into place as the monster was a snake of some sort.

"Wait what?" Ron asked as he looked to Harry with confusion.

(Later Room of Requirements)

"Pardon me?" Daphne asked as they were gathered together save for Ginny and Hermione as Harry looked to Daphne.

"I think the monster is some sort of snake beast like a Gorgon or something." Harry said as Al looked surprised that Harry deduced that.

"Well…" Daphne began as she walked to her desk and pulled a book out. "The petrified victim's state of beings do match up to something a snake could do." Daphne said as she looked. "If I had to wager it had to be something that can kill a person with just its sight but petrify them if it's not direct eye contact." Daphne said as Al then thought for a moment before she felt a surge of something and quickly remembered.

"A Basilisk!" Al called out as she looked to the trio.

"What?" Ron asked as Al looked to them.

"The Monster is a Basilisk and it must have been using the pipes to get around undetected! That's why no one has seen it!" Al said as it began to fall into place the puzzle was being solved as Al hated snakes with a passion but she would not stand idle while the monster roamed after harming her friend Hermione.

"Of course it makes sense now!" Daphne called out mentally kicking herself for not seeing it sooner.

"So the question is how do we find it?" Ron asked as Harry would not use live bait so they had to think carefully as some pieces were still missing right now.

(Scene Break Joseph, Elisa, and Ginny that evening)

The trio arrived at a random hall as they looked about as Ginny summoned a pot of paint. Joseph and Elisa were playing the rolls of mind controlled dolls when in fact they were in complete control of their actions. As they got there they began to write upon the wall with a message no doubt to inform those who found it of the first deaths to come in the school since the incident 50 years ago.

'Their skeletons will lie in the Chamber forever'

Once this was written Joseph and Elisa went with Ginny after ordering the Basilisk to start moving headed to the bathroom where Moaning Myrtle was and began to enter. Joseph spoke the opening phrase and in turn opened the pathway to the Chamber of Secrets. 'Please… Harry everyone forgive me.' Joseph thought as he knew when he eventually was found out in later years… Harry's rage for him would have reached its peak and want nothing more than to kill him which was Joseph's greatest desire to die and know eternal peace.

(Later Chamber of Secrets)

The trio arrived as Elisa nodded to Joseph from behind Ginny who returned it as they then knew what they had to do now. Basically put they had to play dead as they perfectly fell to the moist floor of the Chamber of Secrets as did Ginny and waited for Tom to make his appearance.

They did not have to wait long as they heard the footsteps as Joseph carefully opened an eye seeing Tom walk about flexing his hands no doubt enjoying the feeling of being alive once again. "Finally." Tom said as he looked at himself as he was resurrected at long last.

"My humblest apologies Mr. Theo." Tom said a she kneeled over Joseph as Joseph waited for the time to act. "It brings me no pleasure to end the life of an Heir to Slytherin like myself but only one of us may live and unfortunately your ambitions did not overpower my own." Tom said as Joseph waited as Tom began to stand back up and walk away. "I'll be sure to give Harry Potter your regards when he no doubt comes to find me." Tom said as he walked away to try passing the time by testing his new body out.

"You don't say…" Joseph finally said as Tom was wide eyed as he then saw to his shock Joseph and Elisa standing back up as if they never had their life force or magic drained through the Horcrux.

"How?!" Tom asked as Joseph fixed his tie and collar before dusting himself off.

"I must confess Tom you were quiet the chess player if we had played wizarding chest you may have even had a chance to defeat me. But in the game of manipulations I have for more experience then you." Joseph said as Elisa smiled to her master.

"You… You knew about the Diary from the beginning!" Tom yelled in shock as he looked to Joseph who smirked an evil smirk at Joseph.

"From the moment Lucius brought it with him to the book store… no perhaps the moment you had given it to him during the first war." Joseph said as Tom realized he was deceived by Joseph.

Tom then grabbed Ginny's wand and acted quickly as he had to work fast. "Avada Kedavra!" Tom invoked as Joseph then smirked as Elisa vanished and blocked the spell with ease as her form in turn became that of Etheldredra.

"Harm my master swine and you will learn you do not anger a demigod." Etheldredra warned as she glared at Tom.

"B-but how?! That Spell is said to be unblock able!" Tom yelled as Joseph looked at it.

"Oh that was the killing curse… my apologies then I was under the assumption it was a stunner." Joseph droll as he was toying with Tom Riddle. "But alas Voldemort in the end you are as you always were a small child with a dead mother complex, and an intense fear of death." Joseph said as Tom was shocked that Joseph knew this as well.

"W-who… no what are you?" Tom asked in fear as Joseph then smiled as Etheldredra joined her master as he held her close.

"Allow me to show you Voldemort." Joseph said as he and Etheldredra then kissed a passionate kiss before their magic began to form around them and soon a dome formed which then shattered and burst out revealing Master Therion.

"I am… the true Dark Lord." Master Therion began as he looked to the now scared Tom. "I am Master Therion." Master Therion said as Tom was in shock as he was in the presence of a genuine Dark Lord.

"No… it's a lie I am Lord Voldemort the true Dark Lord!" Tom yelled only for Master Therion to reach torts him crushing the air causing Tom to gag as he felt something crushing his heard.

"Do you feel that Tom? That is your heart beating against your ribs." Master Therion said as he smirked at Tom. "I will not lie had you chosen to seek me out you may have become my apprentice at the time of your rise." Master Therion said as Tom was in shock. "But alas that time has long since passed as of now you are no longer worthy of my time." Master Therion said as he grinned at Tom who saw this.

"You know now that you revealed yourself to me Therion I can reveal this truth to Potter as well." Tom gasped as Master Therion smirked.

"Oh can you now?" Master Therion said as he sounded like he anticipated this. "Tom Riddle announce your full name your given name." Master Therion ordered as Tom went wide eyed as he lost control of his body.

"My name is Tom Marvello Riddle Jr. Son of Tom Marvello Riddle Sr. and Merope Gaunt." Tom confessed as he then went wide eyed at what just happened.

"See as you fed off me I input my magic into you forcing you into a constant state of Imperio you now follow every command I give both mental and vocal. So thus I order you to refrain from even mentioning that Joseph Theo and Master Therion are one and the same as well as with Etheldredra and Elisa Ulrich." Master Therion said as Tom was shocked to see he was played for a fool.

"Now then. _**Mirror of Erised."**_ Master Therion said as soon a second set of Etheldredra and Master Therion appeared as they smiled to each other knowing the plan as they then went to set up the ritual to summon forth Yig. "Now Tom continue your plan as you originally intended when Harry walks through that door, I'll be sure my Basilisk does not kill you." Master Therion said as he and Etheldredra reverted to Joseph and Elisa.

"After all considering my blood is more direct to Salazar I believe my claim to the Basilisk is purer then yours and the added bonus it follows me through both loyalty… and fear." Joseph said as Tom realized this boy he was not like him… he was worse because he was a monster in the guise of a human.

"You monster." Tom said as he never thought he'd say that with such fear in his voice in his life.

"Yes… I am a monster and you Tom… are a maggot." Joseph grinned as he showed to Tom once Harry walks into the door and kills the Basilisk Yig would be summoned forth to battle Harry Potter and Al Azif.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeah I know this book felt a bit rushed but I wanted to change things up a bit. I hope I did not disappoint as next chapter we make a dash to the Chamber and in turn we begin the climax for this Book. Now before you all leave remember leave a review and like always folk's ja-ne.


	20. Chapter 19 Battle of Serpents and Gods

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Ok folks let's begin the finale of this part of the saga.

(Start Room of Requirements)

The trio were standing before Daphne as she was going to be giving them an assignment. "Ok Harry, Al, and Ron seeing as calling for backup is ill advised you three will be deployed to deal with the Basilisk." Daphne said as she looked to the trio. "Ron you are to accompany Harry and once you're in the lair of the beast summon help from the school and they'll handle what they can." Daphne said as she looked to Harry and Al.

"You two are to go in and deal with the Basilisk and apprehend the heir failure is not an option here." Daphne urged as she wasn't going to let anyone die in Hogwarts.

"Got it!" The trio called as Al was going to enjoy murdering an oversized snake tonight.

"But how do we find the Chamber?" Harry asked as that was still a good question.

"Harry Al you two mentioned in the memory within the Diary that a girl was killed 50 years ago and the giant Spider Aragog confirmed it." Daphne said as the two nodded. "Well what if she never left the bathroom Hogwarts does have plenty of Ghosts within its walls." Daphne said as they soon realized what this meant as Al was the first to put the pieces together.

"Myrtle!" Al exclaimed, starting towards the bathroom as she left the Room of Requirements. She looked over her shoulder at the two. "Are you coming?" Harry and Ron followed before they paused to listen to the announcement.

"All students are to return to their dorms immediately. All teachers report to the second floor corridor. Immediately" McGonagall said over the loud speaker.

"Ok let's investigate this." Harry said as the trio then left the Room and headed to the hall as they stuck to the shadows to find out what they can.

(Later Second Floor Corridor)

The trio arrived at the corridor and they saw the teachers run in as they looked to as McGonagall then spoke. "As you can see the Heir to Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fears has been realized." She said as Harry, Al, and Ron saw this as they were wide eyed at this new information. "Three students have been taken by the monster into the chamber itself." Minerva said as Harry was wide eyed at this.

"I'm afraid the students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts." Minerva said as this was bad as they can't risk the safety of the students with the heir on the loose.

Soon Lockhart walked in looking as smug as ever as Al glared at him as did Harry. "So sorry I'm late. Dozed off. What did I miss?" Lockhart said, as he walked in as Snape and Minerva both glared at the windbag.

Of course Snape decided to use this chance to help expose Lockhart for the fraud he was. "A boy and two girls have been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last" he said. Lockhart paled at this realizing he was about to be caught red handed.

"M…my moment?" He stuttered as Lockhart may have to pack his bags and run for it or risk himself being exposed.

"Weren't you just boasting last night that you knew where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets all along?" Snape asked as this caused Lockhart gulped, as he looked around with his eyes for an excuse to not go.

"That settles it. We'll leave it to you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legendary. We should go inform the students what has happened while Lockhart prepares." Minerva said as this cause Lockhart to in turn nod numbly.

"Who has the monster taken, Minerva?" Professor Sprout asked. McGonagall sighed as she looked at the writing once more.

"Ginny Weasley, Joseph Theo, and Elisa Ulrich." She said softly before she started down the hall, the other teachers following her as this caused Harry, Ron, and Al to go wide eyed in response to this new information.

"Their Skeletons will lie in the Chamber forever." Ron read quietly once the teachers were gone as Harry clenched his fist in pure rage. "Ginny." Ron said as he was worried for his younger sister as Harry was worried for his best friend who was also his very first friend. It was enough to draw blood as Al could feel it through the contract the sword of justice has been drawn and its target was the heir of Slytherin whoever he was as they knew it must be hiding in the Chamber of Secrets itself.

"Ron…" Harry growled as Ron looked to Harry and never seen such rage inside in eyes before and this wasn't rage of hatred but righteous anger much like when Harry summons Demonbane to do battle. "Remember where Lockhart's office is?" Harry asked as Al grinned as it was time for some long deserved punishment of the fraud of a git.

(Later at Lockhart's office)

The trio walked into Lockhart's office as Al covered the door and leaned on the frame as they saw him packing his trunk and quite frantically. "Going somewhere?" Al accused as she glared at Lockhart as she, Harry, and Ron watched him as they were ready to keep him from escaping.

"Uh, well yes. Urgent call. Unavoidable you see." He said as Al shook her head as Harry nodded to Al as she then snapped her fingers causing his hair products to fly to the other side of the room.

"Unbelievable. And what about Ginny?" Ron demanded as he wanted his sister be rescued as Lockhart then went to apologize yet again for being a pompous git.

"You're the DADA teacher. You can't go!" Harry continued as Al made sure to block his path with her foot as it was clear he was either going to help them or be stunned and dragged there.

"Well nothing like this was in my job description" Lockhart defended as Ron, Harry, and Al all glared at him seeing the pieces of this alleged 'legend,' start to crumble into truth.

"What about all those adventures in your books?" Al asked as she then smirked like a lioness ready to pounce on her pray. "No wait don't tell me their all fake right!?" Al accused as Lockhart looked down but was also shocked to hear Al was aware he was a fake.

"You're a bloody liar!" Ron accused as he was never going to doubt Al for as long as he lived.

"How did you know?" Lockhart asked as Al took the copies of the books given to her and Harry by him and show the pages.

"Your writing has inconsistencies in them like they were written by a completely different person each time." Al said as she glared at him. "In fact I had suspected it from the beginning the very moment we met." Al said as she glared at Lockhart as she was not happy not one bit.

"Please you must understand my books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all..." He said as Al glared at him as Harry and Ron all saw it now.

"Merlin's beard, you've been taking credit for what other, braver, wizards have done! Can you do anything?" Ron yelled as he realized his mum was a fan of a huge fraud.

"Well now that you mention it I'm rather gifted at Memory charms. Otherwise, you see, all those wizards would've gone blabbing and I'd never have sold another book. I'm afraid I'll have to do the same to you, lest you do the same." He reached for his wand only for Al to summoned a mystical seal which then surrounded Lockhart with scimitar's of Barzai, both Ithaqua and Cthugha, and her wand just as Harry and Ron pulled their wands at him.

"Try it make my night." Al threatened as Lockhart then eased back realizing he was in a pickle.

Lockhart then dropped his wand knowing he was in deep trouble with these three. "Good man. Now we're going to go see Myrtle." Harry said as they had to find the heir wherever he or she were hiding.

(Later at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom)

"Myrtle!" Harry called out as he had his wand pointed at Lockhart with Al and Ron's wands as well.

Soon the ghost appeared before them as she looked to the trio here. "Harry, Al, and Ron what do you want?" Myrtle asked as she looked to the trio.

"We need to ask how you died." Harry said as he looked to her as Al looked.

"Myrtle please three lives are at stake we need to know." Al said as Myrtle in turn agreed on this.

"It was dreadful you see. It was right in here. I was hiding because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses, again. I was crying then I heard someone come in."

"Who, Myrtle?" Al asked as she had a hunch as to who it was as Myrtle in turn shrugged not exactly sure who it was at the time.

"I don't know! They said something funny in a kind of made up language. I realized it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and I just… died." She explained as the method of death was not explained here.

"How?" Harry asked as they needed answers.

"No idea. All I know is I opened the door and remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. Over there…" Myrtle pointed to the sinks. Al, Ron, and Harry pulled Lockhart over to look at the sinks. Harry's heart stopped when he found a tiny snake etched on to one of the taps as they were all wide eyed at this.

"Guys look at this." Harry said, pointing to the snake.

"No way the, entrance was here the whole time and we didn't even realize it." Al said as she realized it was hiding in plain sight and they had no idea this whole time.

"This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Now, how to open it?" Harry asked as Al looked as Ron then spoke.

"Say something in Parseltongue, Harry." Ron said as Harry face palmed himself as this was what started this mess to begin with.

"Ok." Harry said as he got ready before he spoke.

" _Open up…"_ Harry said in the snake tongue known as Parseltongue as he looked to the sink. Ron, Al, and Lockhart watched him intently before they all stepped back as they saw the sinks open up.

Al then pointed her wand at Lockhart once more as she glared at him. "You first, Professor" Al said with a small yet sadistic grin enjoying this sweet taste of payback.

"Now Al…" He began hoping to talk his way out of this.

"Shut it, you bloody git and move. I've put up with you all term and all your perverted leers at me. SO you either go in first or I blast you in with my magic!" Al all but yelled as she was not putting up with his cowardly acts.

"I'd do what she says she'll do it trust us." Ron said as they had been on the receiving end of that as well.

Lockhart raised his hands in surrender and moved to the opening. Lockhart looked at the hole and Harry gave him a shove as he then yelled in shock and fear as he fell down the hole. They looked down as they waited for him to speak to see if he was ok.

"It's really quite filthy down here" he called up as Al grinned at this.

"He's ok." Al said as Ron looked fearful to her.

"You're blooming mad when you're angry you know that right?" Ron asked as Al grinned a bit.

"Just goes to show you should all listen to me more." Al said as she let her magic flow through her hands for good measures of an intimidation factor.

The trio then jumped down as they slid down a pipe of sorts as they made their way to the bottom. Once they arrived at the bottom they hit something as they looked around and took notice to the bones at the ground below them causing Ron to gag at this scene as it could be worse that could be there bones and remains mixed with the gunk that were possibly dropping from the monster.

Harry stood and helped Al up before grabbing a torch from the wall. "Lumos!" Harry invoked as the fire started, making it easier for them to see. "Remember, if you see any movement, close your eyes and cover your ears and don't remove them unless I tap your shoulder." Harry said, mostly to Lockhart as Ron was already aware of this incase this was Master Therion's doing as according to Lovecraft's notes there was an Eldritch God of the Serpents known as Yig. If this was a means to summon him by the heir then they had to move fast.

Harry and Al started off down the hall, Lockhart following behind them closely as Harry looked to Al. "If memory serves, Yig is the lord of the Serpents I wouldn't be surprised if the Parseltongue power came from him somehow." Al said quietly as she knew a power like that was dangerous very dangerous considering Yig can grant it easily for the right price.

"W…what's up ahead?" Lockhart asked as he saw something large and curved.

Al squinted her eyes and then went wide eyed as she stepped back. "S-S-Snake." Al stuttered as she hated snakes she absolutely despised them. They walked closer and as the light hit it they realized it was nothing more than a large coil of shedded skin.

"Bloody Hell whatever shed that thing must be at least twenty feet long, if not longer." Ron said as Harry inspected it for any possible signs of the Eldritch Gods being the guilty party involved in this scenario.

Harry and Al then turned to the sound behind them from a thud as Ron saw this as it seemed Lockhart had fainted from this. "Bloody git heart of a lion this one." Ron said as Al saw the reference.

"I got the reference!" She called as she had seen Wizard of Oz that had a cowardly lion.

"Reference?" Ron asked before Lockhart opened his eyes and sprang up before wrestling Ron's wand from his hand before he pointed the wand at them all.

"The adventure ends here, boys and girls." Lockhart said as Al faked worry as did Harry as Lockhart should have paid attention not to grab Ron's wand like that as Ron looked scared as he forgot about his wand's current damages. "But don't fret the world will know our story how I was too late to save the three children how you three tragically lost your minds at the sign of their mangled bodies." Lockhart said waving the wand between the three before pointing it at Harry. "So you first Mr. Potter. Say goodbye to your memories." Lockhart said as Harry and Al both hid a smirk at what was going to happen.

"Obliviate!" He invoked only for the spell to hit the spot where Ron had taped his wand to fix it but had in turn knocked himself back to the wall where he hit it hard.

"Tried to warn him." Al said as they did not actually try as the idiot should have grabbed another wand instead of Ron's.

The cave soon began to cave in as Harry acted and moved Al to the snake sin for cover as Ron had also moved for cover hoping they can escape. Soon once the rubble and dust settled Ron began to cough a bit as Harry and Al did so as well.

"Harry! Al!" Ron called hoping they were both ok.

(Harry and Al)

The two got up as they coughed a bit as they saw the path was blocked. "Ron! Ron are you ok?!" Harry called as he looked to Ron through a whole he found.

(Ron and Lockhart)

"I'm fine!" Ron called as he looked to Harry and Al just as Lockhart began to moan in pain and cough before he saw Ron there.

"Hello… who are you?" Lockhart asked as he looked to Ron.

"Let me guess Lockhart wiped his own mind clean?" Al asked as Ron looked to him and then back to the duo on the other side of the wall.

"Yeap." Ron said as he grabbed a random rock and knocked him out with it.

"Nice one." Al said as she looked to Ron as he blushed.

"Rather not deal with him like this." Ron said as he looked to Al and Harry. "So now what?!" Ron called as Harry looked as did Al.

"The plan stays the same but try and shift the rocks so we can get back through me and Al will go find Ginny, Joseph, and Elisa!" Harry called as he and Al then made a run to the only path available to them.

They soon came to a stone wall with two serpents carved into it. Harry then took a deep breath before muttering 'Open' in Parseltongue and waited. The Door began to unlock and open as they held their wands at the ready as the door slid open. Snake statues lined the room, a statue of Salazar Slytherin in the middle, Ginny, Joseph, and Elisa by his feet.

"Guys!" Harry called as he and Al then ran to them to try and help them. Harry pulling Ginny in his arms as he tried to get her to wake up as he made sure Joseph and Elisa were close as well. Al then spotted Tom Riddle's journal not far away before she picked it up and gave it a glare.

"She won't wake up" a voice said as Al and Harry looked as Al gave the voice's owner a glare. Standing in front of them was none other than Tom Riddle. "She's alive, but just barely." He said as Al and Harry saw him.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry asked as he saw Tom standing there as he was shocked to see him here.

"A memory preserved in a diary for fifty years." Tom said as he walked over and picked up Harry's wand.

"She's cold as ice." Harry said feeling her hand before checking Elisa and Joseph's hand. "So are Joseph and Elisa. Come on you three please don't be dead." Harry begged as Tom glared down upon Joseph. Outside Tom showed no remorse but inside Tom was screaming clawing for freedom of the control Joseph or his true self Master Therion placed upon his diary as he wrote.

"You've got to help me Tom theirs a Basilisk." Harry said as Al then stopped Harry.

"Harry don't." Al said as she glared at Tom. "The Basilisk won't come unless it's called." Al said as she glared at Tom. "And seeing how Joseph is out cold almost dead by process of elimination we know who did it." Al glared as Harry saw this and then put the pieces together.

"Let me see if I have this right as they grow weaker you grow stronger." Al said as he glared at Tom.

"That is correct on all counts Ms. Al Azif." Tom said as Al glared at her as did Harry. "A three for one on your part, remove a mudblood, the only other heir who can stop you, and you revive." Al said as Tom saw Al was figuring him out like an open book. "It was Joseph, Ginny, and Elisa who did all that open the chamber, set the basilisk loose on the muggle born and Filtche's cat, and wrote the messages on the wall, you used Joseph to release the Basilisk and had Ginny and Elisa spot you as you had them write the messages!" Al accused as she glared at Tom.

"You seem more knowledgeable for your age Ms. Azif… or should I call you the Necronomicon Al Azif and Harry Potter her master who utilized the giant mystical weapon Demonbane." Tom said as Harry and Al were both wide eyed at Tom figuring them out.

"When you brought us into your memories you dove into ours as well." Harry said realizing what Tom had done here.

"You're the heir or the false heir in this case." Harry said as he glared at Tom.

"Joseph Theo the last true heir he was an obstacle I could not allow. He blindly follows his mother's footsteps as well as her own family of trying to run from their blood their true selves becoming a family of blood traitors spawning blood traitors." Tom said as he glared at Joseph as Harry glared at him. "A family of cowards is more like it!" Tom taunted as Harry was not going to let Tom's spirit taunt Joseph like this.

"Don't, you dare insult him, Tom!" Harry roared as he glared at Joseph. "He may be related to you! But he has more courage than you can ever hope to have!" Harry yelled as he wasn't going to let Tom do as he pleases.

"Don't make me laugh he's nothing but a traitor to his noble lineage siding with his muggle half!" Tom accused as he glared at Harry but inside Tom was trying to warn Harry of Joseph's true self and intentions as right now Tom would rather be dead then continue a slave to Master Therion. "But he had promise and was gifted I won't deny that a worthy member of Slytherin but his reached compassion and light was what set him aside from others it's an insult he shares the same blood as the great Salazar Slytherin." Tom growled as he could not control his actions as Joseph or Master Therion was using the magic and life force he had taken from them to control him like a puppet.

"Of course Joseph and Elisa both growing weary of the diary threw it into the girls bathroom and who should discover it save for Harry Potter the one I was most anxious to meet." Tom said as he won't deny Harry and Joseph were powerful with the Necronomicon and the Pnakotic Manuscripts respectfully but he would not allow himself to be made a slave without some form of him fighting back.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Harry asked as he glared at Tom as compared to Dagon and Master Therion with Anti-Cross Harry wasn't scared in the slightest.

"I knew I had to meet you if I could so I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid to gain your trust." Tom said as Al and Harry glared at him.

"Hagrid was my friend!" Harry yelled as he glared at Tom.

"And you framed him!" Al glared as she knew Tom looked to her.

"And you're right it was my word against Hagrid's but only Dumbledore knew he was innocent and it seems Dumbledore and you have the same mind set of me." Tom said as Al glared at Tom who returned it hoping his eyes would be enough to tell her to save him from Master Therion's control of him. Alas it seems Therion had anticipated this and went above and beyond to ensure Tom was unable to reveal the truth to Harry.

"Well looks like Al and Dumbledore can see right through you and I was an idiot for not listening to her." Harry glared as he knew Al was older then him and was wiser also.

"And he kept an annoying close eye on me after that. I knew it wasn't safe for me to open the chamber while I was still at school so I decided to leave behind a diary with my 16 year old self etched into its pages. So that one day I can lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work." Tom said as he looked to Joseph. "I had hoped my distant cousin could have done the deed but he forced my hand he has a strong will no doubt due to his close contact with you anchoring him to the light." Tom said as Harry glared at Tom.

"Well that's good I'll keep being his anchor then and together me and him will make sure you don't finish it this time either. In just a few short hours the Mandrake Draught will be finished and everyone who was petrified will be alright again." Harry said as he glared at Tom. "And once that is done I'm cutting you off from Ginny, Joseph, and Elisa and taking you somewhere where we can learn everything we can from your little book." Harry said as it was clear neither him nor Al was letting Tom get away with harming all his friends.

"I believe I may have failed to tell you, killing mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore." Tom said as he looked to Harry and Al. "For many months now my new target has been you two." Tom said as he looked to Harry and Al as Al glared at him.

"How is it that a baby was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time and years later form a contract with the Necronomicon the strongest of all Grimoire and out of all of it escaped with nothing more than a scar while Lord Voldemort's Powers were destroyed and making way for a new Dark Lord Master Therion!?" Tom demanded as Harry glared at Tom.

"Why do you care how I escaped Voldemort was after your time!?" Harry countered as Al then spoke as she realized where this was leading.

"I get it now." Al said as both boys looked to her. "Lord Voldemort was your past, your present, and your future." Al said as she glared at Tom. "Tom Marvello Riddle change the letters and you have I am Lord Voldemort." Al glared as Tom laughed as if Al gave the correct answer.

"As expected from the Necronomicon herself." Tom said as he looked to Al as Harry was shocked as they were talking to the younger version of Lord Voldemort.

"You're Lord Voldemort." Harry said a she realized it was Voldemort and the fact Joseph had a more direct link to Salazar Slytherin showed Joseph was the true heir and Voldemort possessed him for his link and blood alone. "Joseph was the true heir and you used him because of his birthright!" Harry accused as he glared at Tom.

"You didn't think I'd honestly keep my filthy muggle fathers name! I fashioned myself a new name one I knew that people would be fearful to speak when I become the greatest sorcerer in the world!" Tom yelled as Harry glared at him.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest Sorcerer in the world! He may not be here but with the Necronomicon I can do just as much damage to you as he could!" Harry argued as he glared at Tom.

"Yes as long as you have the Necronomicon you have access to dark magic and ancient magic beyond my reach." Tom said as he walked away a bit. "Through Ginny and Joseph I heard of words of a new Dark Lord Master Therion how he also possess such a Grimoire and has formed contracts with Eldritch Gods even the Outer Great ones, people fear him enough to refuse to even think his name and while the Ministry denies his existence I know that his magic far exceeds any wizard in the world even Dumbledore and myself!" Tom said as Harry looked to him.

"So you're scared of Master Therion more ten you are of Dumbledore!" Harry yelled as he knew even Voldemort had a fear.

"As you rightfully should as well Potter!" Tom argued as he walked to the side a bit. "Think of this! Master Therion he has been killed and rose from the dead as if he was not allowed to die his possession of ancient lost knowledge and how to properly summon forth and contract with the Eldritch Gods of Old shows he possesses more power than any of us." Tom said as he glared at Harry. "Thus once I full revive I shall seek him out and offer myself as his apprentice." Tom said as that was his original plan until Master Therion came to him and derailed his ambitious plans. "And once I had learned enough from him I would strike him down and take his Grimoire as my own taking control of his Black Lodge and merging it with my future selves Death Eaters creating the most powerful force of magic the world has ever seen!" Tom cried forth as his ambition though was destroyed by the very being he sought to use for his ancient knowledge.

"Well to bad Master Therion seems to be more interested in fighting me then training you, Tom." Harry said using Tom's muggle name as insult.

"Very well then let us see then what you two are capable of together." Tom said as he then walked to the statue of Slytherin. "Harry I hope you have a really good plan" Al muttered to her master as Tom turned to the statue of Slytherin.

 _"Speak to me, Slytherin"_ He hissed in Parseltongue but it was Master Therion who was speaking through Tom. The statue's mouth fell open and out slithered the giant Basilisk, falling to the floor and uncoiling itself. "Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Slytherin, future apprentice to Master Therion, against the famous Harry Potter and his Grimoire the Necronomicon Al Azif." Tom said as Harry and Al then glared.

"Fine bring it on!" Harry roared as he and Al soon burst into magic and appeared in their Magius form to fight.

The Basilisk charged at the combined duo as Harry grabbed it by its fangs holding it back as it pushed him back causing the soles of his feet to grind on the moist ground. "Harry!" Al called out floating next to Harry's head in her chibi form.

Harry then growled before roaring out and tossing the Snake to the side as it slammed into some statues destroying them. "Why not summon forth your, Deus Machina, Demonbane perhaps it may even the playing fields for you!" Tom taunted as Harry glared at him as did Al.

"Don't tempt me." Harry growled knowing exactly why seeing as they didn't have the room to do so plus he couldn't risk Arkham to bring it forth with Joseph, Elisa, and Ginny as they are. The snake then glared at them before charging as both Harry and Al closed their eyes out of reflex and being aware of the Basilisk power to kill by gaze.

Suddenly Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes soared in and dug its claws into the Basilisk's eyes. "NO!" Tom yelled as his Basilisk was now crippled without its most powerful weapon.

Harry looked to see the bloody gory mess as he grinned at the Phoenix giving them a hand here. "I love that phoenix!" Al cried in joy as she cheered for the Phoenix.

"The Basilisk may be unable to see you but it can still hear and smell you!" Voldemort called out as Harry then had an idea.

"Come on Al I have an idea!" Harry called as he then spread his wings and flew down the nearest pipe tunnel he could find while the snake struck blindly.

(In the Tunnel)

"Is it following us?" Harry asked as Al looked as she floated next to Harry's head and saw the Basilisk on their tail.

"Yeap so what's phase two!" Harry called as he looked to Al.

" _ **MIRROR OF NICTORIS!"**_ Harry invoked as soon the multiple Harry's appeared with him as they flew with him and Al.

"Ok now what?!" Al called realizing her and Harry's voice echoed as the Basilisk looked confused. "Oh I get it now." Al said as she then began to use her own magic to control the light copies to scatter and send the Basilisk on a wild goose chase.

As the Basilisk was forced to chase after every clone it could get to Harry and Al quickly made their way back to the main tunnel where Ginny, Joseph, and Elisa still were.

(Main Chamber)

The duo arrived as they ran to their friends as Harry glared at Tom and summoned forth his other weapon. _**"SCIMITAR OF BARZAI BOOMERANG!"**_ Harry called out throwing his weapon at Tom forcing him to dodge to avoid it as the weapon returned to Harry's hand as he slid to the ground next to his friends. "Al!" Harry called as Al began to scan all three of them.

"They won't last much more, Harry!" Al muttered with urgency as they needed to end this fast. The Basilisk shot out of the tunnel and headed straight for Harry as Harry was forced to defend himself with the Scimitar only to be disarmed of it as it vanished cut off from Harry's magic.

Tom then gave his Basilisk new orders even if they came from its true master as the Basilisk kept attacking Harry giving him no time to use another spell. "Well I'm open to idea!" Al called as Harry glared.

"We keep fighting until we beat him and his pet Garden Snake!" Harry yelled as his courage was not going to waver. If he was the innocent blade that smile evil then by his words he'll be that blade.

"Harry look!" Al called out as Harry saw as his crimson eyes saw Fawkes return with the sorting hat as Harry caught it but felt an odd pull from it.

"Al you feel that?!" Harry asked as Al nodded as she grinned.

"Yes… a new spell!" Al called as Tom heard this.

'Hurry use it!' Tom mentally cried but his outer-self showed otherwise as he gave the giant snake the orders to stop them.

" _ **MYSTIC DEFENSE!"**_ Harry invoked using one hand to knock the Basilisk back before he reached his hand into the sorting hat. "Sorry about this!" Harry called out before he pulled when he felt his hand grab a handle.

Soon from the hat he drew forth a new sword as Al then flew around is giving it her magic. _**"Oh Sacred Blade of the House of Lions.**_ _**I am the one who speaks wisdom and weaves magic. I am the howling of demons and the mother of all my children, for whom death may die. By my name, Al Azif I command you to be reborn as a spell that slays evil and as a child of mine: Sword of Gryffindor by my name, Al Azif I bind you to my power and birth you anew!"**_ Al invoked as soon the Sword of Gryffindor changed as soon it was longer wider and most of all a weapon worthy of the God Slaying Sword as the Basilisk had attacked again only for Harry to slash it away holding his new sword in both hands.

"Alright then! _**SWORD OF GRYFFINDOR!"**_ Harry invoked as he then slashed the spilt blood of the Basilisk from his newest blade. "Ungird!" Harry invoked as he held his new sword at the ready.

Harry jumped to Salazar Slytherin's statue as the Basilisk attacked as he used any sound he made to draw it torts himself to keep it away from Ginny, Joseph, and Elisa. Then with one bold move, jumped onto its back, sliding down to land on the ground, sword raised.

Harry then roared out as he then charged forth before driving the sword straight through the roof of the creature's mouth. A fang lodged itself into his arm, causing him to yell out in pain. He pulled away as the Basilisk thrashed around before going still. Harry and Al looked down and saw the fang, pulling it free from his arm.

Riddle's eyes gleamed at the sight of her nasty wound. "I'd say any final words now, Harry Potter. I would think you have perhaps a minute left to live." Tom said as Harry and Al both smirked which went unnoticed to Tom. "So ends the famous Harry Potter. On his knees in the Chamber of Secrets. Defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, and your precious Necronomicon will in turn answer to me, Harry." Tom said as Harry and Al then smirked to each other knowing just how wrong Tom was.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Al asked as she nodded to Harry.

" _ **Philosopher Cure."**_ Harry invoked as he felt the minor drain of his magic since it was a smaller wound as the defensive part was transferred to healing as Tom was in shock at this.

"How!?" He called as Harry smirked.

"I got this during the summer got it at just the right time at just the right moment like with my new sword." Harry said as he allowed it to vanish for later use. "And thanks to my reckless move… I know how to kill you now." Harry said as he saw the diary and knew how to undue this.

Al then flew torts the Diary and grabbed it bringing it to Harry's waiting hand as Tom saw the fang and the diary realizing what he was about to do. "What are you doing? No! Stop!" Riddle lunged forward, watching in horror as Harry plunged the fang into the center of the book, black ink spurting everywhere. Riddle started writhing in pain. His body started blurring again.

"Now stay where you belong Tom in our memories!" Harry yelled as Riddle screamed right before he vanished and Ginny woke up with Joseph and Elisa.

Harry ran to them as he looked to Joseph and Ginny. "Are you all ok?" Harry asked discarding the fang as he looked to his friends.

"Y-yeah we'll be fine." Josephs said as he realized where he was.

"Oh god. Harry what did I do?" Joseph asked in shock as Harry hugged his friend as did Elisa.

"It's ok Joseph you weren't in control none of you were." Harry said hugging his friends knowing they needed him for comfort now.

Soon clapping was heard as everyone was shocked and looked to see a dome of dark magic appear revealing Master Therion and Etheldredra as they appeared. "Bravo… bravo such a wonderful performance this fine evening from all of you." Master Therion said as he found amusement in this life or death battle between Harry and Tom.

"Master Therion." Harry growled as he glared at his enemy.

"Though I never thought this scenario would go about so splendidly." Master Therion said as Harry looked to Joseph and Ginny who saw him.

"Merlin's beard… he's real." Ginny gasped as she saw Master Therion in the flesh.

"Yes I am a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ginerva Molly Weasley First year Gryffindor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Master Therion said providing a respectful bow to her.

"If your here for your new pet Therion then its already dead!" Harry yelled as Master Therion scoffed at this.

"Oh I am not here for my dearly departed birthright." Master Therion said as he took the fang Harry used on Tom's Diary to kill him. "But alas you have angered an Eldritch God Harry Potter." Master Therion said as he grinned at Harry and Al. He then raised his hand and snapped his fingers causing the world to distort around them as they soon found themselves in Arkham. "Thus you must answer for your crime Harry!" Master Therion said as Harry then went wide eyed before looking to Ginny, Joseph, and Elisa.

"RUN!" Harry called as he knew what was coming to them and it was not friendly at all.

Soon Master Therion and Etheldredra appeared on a summoned throne as the observed the battle to come as the area began to change to a coliseum. "Now then let the finale of this evenings delightful play begin!" Master Therion called out before a young girl appeared in the sky as one of her eyes was orange and the other was purple just before she began to invoke the summoning again.

(Harry and co)

"Wait who's that girl?" Elisa asked as she may already know her but she must act her part as Ginny also saw her and knew she was very much like Al.

"That's a Grimoire." Harry said recognizing her from when Dagon was summoned by Anti-Cross.

"Yes and this uneasy magic she holds obviously makes her the R'lyeh manuscript." Al said as she looked to them.

"So she's going to summon an Eldritch God?!" Joseph called out as Master Therion observed as Elisa sat next to his throne with Master Therion placing one leg over the other and summoning for fine wine.

"Precisely, she is summoning forth your opponent the star of the evening's entertainment an old God of the old world who you have angered." Master Therion said as he awaited his great grandfathers summoning to finish.

Soon the ground began to break apart as inside it were large snake like eyes that would give the Basilisk a heart attack to this. _**"Oh great God Father of the Serpents, Yig! Yig! Yig!"**_ The R'lyeh Manuscripts invoked as Tom's diary was an excellent substitute for a blood sacrifice or goat blood.

Yig rose from the shadows of the ground as he roared out in fury as Ginny knew enough about Eldritch Gods that you NEVER look at them as she shielded her eyes and ears before she, Joseph, and Elisa ran away to cover.

"Ok our turn!" Harry called out as he knew he needed Demonbane for battle before he then flew up and began the spell.

He began to spin creating runes as Harry was summoning his ally. _**"From the Hate scorched sky..."**_ Harry began as he crated more runes. _**"With righteous anger in our hearts..."**_ Harry continued as she created more runes around her. _**"We draw forth the sword that smites evil!"**_ He continued as he did a spin as he was now surrounded by these rings of runes. _**"Thou art the innocent sword,"**_ Harry continued as he raised his hand in the air as the runes entered his raised right hand. _**"DEMONBANE!"**_ He invoked finishing the spell as she came downward as when Harry hit the ground the magical seal appeared above them all as Ron and Hermione were in shock to it as then Demonbane appeared from it as Harry vanished inside the giant with Al.

(Demonbane Cockpit)

Harry's body began to break apart into pages of an old book as he began to appear in a sphere of light. As Harry broke apart into Book pages Al was left behind in a sort of bike seat as Harry's body formed in the sphere. Al had her arms crossed as the small wings on her bake broke apart and flew up and wrapped around her head creating a helmet to which Al then grabbed the handles causing the helmet to sprout to ear like parts from the sides.

Harry's Magius body soon finished forming from paper with his eyes closed and before regaining the coloring of his Magius form as soon the ball of light was covered in paper before it turned black and formed his screen which then activated showing Harry what was before him and Demonbane. Harry opened his eyes as he stretched his neck a bit before breathing out an ominous breath before he opened his eyes.

(Battle)

Demonbane mimicked the movement as it then punched forward as it as Demonbane was now ready to fight the Eldritch God Yig as that was its given purpose. The two giants glared at each other as Demonbane had spent the entire semester in the hangar and was ready to do battle once more.  
" _ **Ithaqua and Cthugha!"**_ Harry invoked summoning his guns through Demonbane who then began to fire at Yig hoping to end this like he did with Dagon over two years ago.

Yig responded and easily avoided the attack as it the red bullet was easy to avoid the blue one was tricky. But seeing as Yig was very snake like he slithered about before allowing the bullet to hit the wall where it was canceled out. Yig then glared at Demonbane and with a very Basilisk like glare fired off its own death beam at Demonbane who then responded by crossing its arms to defend itself sending it flying back from the attack to the wall.

Demonbane then regained its footing as it glared at Yig who smirked at the Innocent Blade as Demonbane then charged at Yig firing at it with the two guns held in its hands. Yig avoided them as Demonbane then arrived torts Yig running out of ammo before doing a spin kick at Yig who got hit by the attack only for Yig to coil his body around Demonbane as it smirked at the Deus Machina. Demonbane began to struggle as Yig began to crush Demonbane while sending out its long tongue torts it as if to taunt the Deus Machina.

(Demonbane)

"Bloody Hell he's not like Dagon at all!" Harry called out as both he and Al were being crushed.

"I'm open to ideas here!" Al cried out as Harry remembered another range weapon they had.

"Wait I got something!" Harry called out as he had to wait a bit.

(Battle)

Yig glared straight at Demonbane ready to fire its Death Glare only for Demonbane to glare at Yig waiting for that. _**"HEAD VULCAN!"**_ Harry called out as soon machine gun fire was sent from Demonbane's head much like that of a Gundam from the Gundam series as Yig was hit point blank in the face crying out in pain releasing Demonbane. But before Demonbane could begin a counter attack Yig in its pain fueled rage whipped its large tale about knocking Demonbane back as Demonbane went flying away from the accident attack from Yig.

" _ **SCIMITAR OF BARZAI BOOMERANG!"**_ Harry roared out as Demonbane while in the air summoned its Scimitar Weapon and threw it at Yig as it spun around and sliced into Yig causing it pain only for Yig to get more angered. Yig then glared at Demonbane just as it caught the returning Scimitar weapon just before firing its Basilisk beam at Demonbane once more.

The beam hit as Demonbane was sent flying further as it landed near the Coliseum like stands as Ginny, Joseph, and Elisa who were escaping cried out in shock from nearly being crushed by the Deus Machina. Demonbane's red eyes turned to the two as inside Harry was shocked at this.

(Demonbane)

"Guys!" Harry cried out in shock as Al then saw Yig coming closer.

"Harry Yig is coming this way!" Al cried out as Harry saw this and then looked to his friends and acted quickly.

(Battle)

Demonbane flipped over just as Yig fired its beam as Joseph, Elisa, and Ginny were all shock to see Demonbane using its own body to shield them from Yig. Yig seemed to take great joy in it as it fired again and again and again as Demonbane tried to shield the three Hogwarts Students.

(Trio)

"Harry A!" Joseph called as he saw Demonbane protecting them as Ginny also saw this.

"Harry Al please move its going to kill you!" Ginny cried out as she looked to Demonbane who was shielding them from Yig's attacks.

"Azif Potter move!" Elisa cried out but Demonbane would not budge if they were in danger.

(Demonbane)

"Harry do something!" Al cried out as Demonbane wouldn't last much longer of the onslaught coming from Yig.

"I can't! If I move Joseph, Elisa, and Ginny will be hurt or worse die!" Harry cried out as Al couldn't blame the boy for wanting to protect his friends.

"Dammit!" Al cried out as they had to do something or else Demonbane would be torn apart by Yig.

(Battle)

Demonbane was in pain but it would not move as it was going to protect the three small humans below no matter the cost to itself. Yig then smirked as it was about to finish them off as it began to charge its strongest beam yet only to stop all of a sudden. Yig looked around as it saw Rose Pedals began to descend from the sky.

(Master Therion)

"Hmm?" Master Therion asked as he caught a rose Pedal in his hand noticing its familiarity. "What is this?" He asked before he realized what or who it was that was doing this.

(Trio)

"Rose Pedals?" Ginny asked as she realized the pedals were raining down from the heavenly realm themselves.

(Battle)

Demonbane and its pilots saw this before a magical circle appeared above in the sky of Arkham. Soon from it a being began to fall as once it landed Demonbane got up and was shocked to see Demonbane Blood had joined the battle.

(Demonbane)

"Demonbane…?" Harry began as he saw the Crimson Deus Machina appear.

"Blood?" Al finished shocked to see Demonbane Blood had appeared but was it here to help them or aid Yig in destroying them all.

(Battle)

Demonbane Blood then looked to its original and did a thumbs up before it then charged at Yig and linked its arms to Yig's in a test of strength as the two tried to overpower the other. Blood then looked back to Demonbane as it began to get back up as Joseph, Elisa, and Ginny began to move to safety.

"HARRY HURRY ATTACK YIG NOW!" Came a familiar voice to Harry as he was wide eyed by this voice.

(Demonbane)

"R-Rose?" Harry asked surprised to see his sister was here as if back from the dead which was impossible. But then again Arkham was a mysterious place with many secrets unknown to the world.

(Blood)

"I can only hold him back for so long! Hurry Big Brother!" Rose urged as she was controlling Demonbane Blood with what little strength she had to do this.

(Demonbane)

"Rose!" Harry called out as he saw she was going to be killed again.

(Battle)

Blood began to quickly loose strength as it was forced to its knees while trying to hold Yig back as Harry saw this. "Don't worry big brother." Rose was heard as Harry saw this.

(Blood)

"I never blamed you, in the end… you still came and that's all that matters to me." Rose said smiling as tears began to leak from her eyes at seeing her big brother again. "Bye-Bye." She bid farewell as soon Blood's strength was used up.

(Battle)

Yig then saw Blood get a second wind as soon as it got its footing under it Blood burst out with its magic being destroyed with Rose in it but was in fact vanishing into Rose Pedals and flying sorts Demonbane. Once the magic surrounded Demonbane its green tendril turned crimson red as Demonbane began to regain its strength.

(Demonbane)

"Rose…" Harry went wide eyed at seeing his sister die a second time as he then gritted in teeth in rage before the tears leaving him made way for righteous anger. Harry then roared out as he was not going to let Yig get away with this.

"Power returning to Demonbane!" Al called out as she saw it on her cockpits screen.

(Battle)

Demonbane roared out with Harry as it rose up creating a burst of magic ready to do battle once again.

(Joseph, Elisa, and Ginny)

"Hey look." Ginny said from their safe spot as she noticed Demonbane's face. "Demonbane… it looks like." Ginny began as Joseph nodded in agreement.

"Yes it seems Demonbane… is weeping." Joseph said as he saw Demonbane.

(Battle)

Magic formed around Demonbane's eyes as the way the crimson energy formed made it seemed that Demonbane did in fact have the visage of weeping tears of true anguish. Demonbane then glared at Yig as it began to change form once more for its finishing attack as Yig saw this happen before it. Demonbane then had what seemed to be the shadow of Rose and Demonbane Blood behind it as Demonbane then jumped skyward ready to finish this.

" _ **ATLANTIS STRIKE!"**_ Harry was heard roaring out in pure sorrowful anguish as Demonbane did a drop kick upon Yig sending it to the opposing wall before jumping away from the attack. Yig roared out in pain as the magic exploded seemingly destroying Yig.

Demonbane glared at the resulting dust cloud expecting Yig to come back out and start attacking them again. As Demonbane waited it was not going to move until the smoke cleared and Yig was either burrowed into the ground or was completely gone.

(Demonbane)

"Did… we get it?" Harry asked catching his breath as he saw all was quiet a bit too quiet.

"This is an Elder God Harry I wouldn't count on it." Al said as she knew Elder Gods were tough opponents to deal with in a battle like this one.

(Battle)

Soon two large Snakes shot out of the smoke and bit down on Demonbane's legs as when Demonbane saw this it was then yanked to the ground before being flung around revealing it to be Yig who was still kicking even after Atlantis Strike had nailed it head on. Yig then began to make its way torts the downed Demonbane as it glared down at the Deus Machina hurt and singed but still alive. Demonbane was down but it was not out as it glared at the Dark God.

(Demonbane)

"Dammit we hit it with everything we had and it still isn't enough." Harry said as he cursed himself for his weakness.

"And we can't use Lemuria Impact in this area either." Al said knowing the damage being done in Arkham must be reflecting itself upon the real world.

"What do we do?" Harry asked as Al then had an idea as she can't believe she forgot about it.

"Wait Harry the new spell!" Al called out as she looked to Harry on this.

"Can it do the job?" Harry asked as he looked to Al with worry.

"We don't have much choice." Al said as she hoped the Sword can translate to Demonbane as well as the others.

(Battle)

When Yig was upon Demonbane it seemed ready to end it as a powerful Death Beam was about to fire but outside Yig's notice Demonbane's hand began to glow. _**"SWORD OF GRYFFINDOR!"**_ Harry roared his invocation as soon a Demonbane sized version of the Sword of Gryffindor formed in its hand as it slashed at Yig's eyes blinding the Eldritch Father of all Serpents.

Yig glared at Demonbane as it now held a new weapon the Sword of Gryffindor as it pointed the blade at the Dark Eldritch God. Demonbane glared at Yig as it pointed the blade at Yig who though was now blinded sensed the blade and eased back away from it.

(Demonbane)

"Huh?" Harry asked as Al saw this as well.

"Of course the Sword of Gryffindor it's made from the same metals as the Deus Machina which can harm Eldritch Gods like Yig!" Al called out as she realized what this meant.

"In other words one stab from this and Yig is down for the count!" Harry called out as he saw this battle was theirs to claim another victory.

(Battle)

Demonbane charged at Yig as Yig weaved away from the blade sensing its approach and tried its best to avoid the weapon that can harm it. Demonbane slashed wildly as Yig tried desperately to avoid the blade. Soon Yig felt its back hit a corner as it felt it but before it could move it was too late.

" _ **ATLATCH-NATCHA!"**_ Harry invoked as soon red webs surrounded Yig's form restraining it as saw even without eyes that it was trapped.

(Demonbane)

"The finale." Harry said as he got ready with Al.

(Trio)

"Come on now Harry beat that snake!" Ginny roared as Demonbane was ready.

'Come on Harry.' Joseph thought as his Master Therion Puppet did what was needed here.

(Battle)

Demonbane held the Sword in both hands as it then charged at Yig full force before its magic charged into the blade igniting it with a green flame before it sliced through Yig and parts of the wall behind it and then from the gash Yig roared in pain as its magic burst out from the wound. Soon Arkham began to warp and shift back to its original state as soon Demonbane stood forth as the victor as Demonbane had won this battle.

Demonbane's eyes then flashed as Arkham had returned to normal as it then glared to where Master Therion was only to see Liber Legis there instead.

(Liber Legis)

"Impressive Harry! Bravo such a splendid and amusing performance this day!" Master Therion cheered as he applauded Harry for his efforts and victory.

(Demonbane)

"So wanna settle this Master Therion?!" Harry demanded as he glared at Master Therion and Liber Legis through Demonbane.

(Liber Legis)

"No… not today I think we've all had enough excitement for the evening." Master Therion said with a smirk as he smirked at his foe.

(Outside)

Liber Legis began to vanish as Master Therion did as well with Etheldredra. "But fear now Mr. Potter we shall see each other again soon and don't worry when that time comes… we shall see how far you have progressed with your powers as a Magius." Master Therion said as he began to vanish from Arkham.

Demonbane chased after Liber Legis but when they did they were soon blasted back as soon gone leaving Demonbane behind with Joseph, Elisa, and Ginny inside the mysterious realm of Arkham.

(Demonbane)

Harry glared at where Liber Legis once stood before sighing knowing Master Therion will come back eventually. "Come on Al." Harry began as Al looked to her contract holder. "Let's go home." Harry said as Al agreed as it was time to go.

(Later In the Chamber of Secrets)

The four arrived back at the Chamber as they looked around as everything seemed the same save for the missing Basilisk Fang but Tom's diary was still there with them. "Is this what you deal with everyday Harry?" Ginny asked in shock as to what Harry had to go through.

"Yeah…" Harry said as Al floated next to him.

"Blimey mate you can have the Boy who lived title you really deserve it." Joseph said as he was surprised by what Harry and Al put up with as did Elisa.

"If people find out you use Eldritch Magic to fight against the Eldritch they'd probably call you a Grey Warrior or the 'One who Conquers,' considering that or maybe even the 'God Slaying Sword,' since you beat an Eldritch God." Ginny said as Harry nodded.

"Come on… let's get you home… all of you." Harry said before smiling to Fawkes who knew what the two wanted and that was transportation. "Ginny you fly with me and Al. Joseph and Elisa can you two fly with Ron and Lockhart?" Harry asked as Joseph nodded.

"It would be my pleasure." Joseph said with a smile as he looked to his best friend.

Harry then took Ginny in his arms as Al glared a jealous look before he once more spread his wings as soon he and Ginny flew off as Fawkes went with Joseph and Elisa to pick up Ron and Lockhart.

(Scene Break the next day)

Harry, Ron, and Al were all gathered in Dumbledore's office as they looked down with a guilty look as they were of course caught with what they did last night. "You all realize of course in the past few hours you have broken about a dozen school rules." Dumbledore said as he looked at the trio.

"Yes sir." They all said as they knew they were in trouble big time.

"There is also sufficient evidence to have you three expelled!" He scolded as the three then looked to each other.

"Yes sir." They repeated as after last night nothing can be a worse punishment for Harry this night after he took on Yig and won.

"Therefore it is only fitting that you both receive… special rewards for services to the school." Dumbledore said as the trio smiled at this as Al won't lie she was starting to enjoy Hogwarts after two years attending school here.

"Thank you sir." Ron said before Dumbledore stood up and brought a letter over to Ron.

"Now Mr. Weasley if you would have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban." Dumbledore began as he handed the papers to Ron. "I believe we may want our game keeper back." Dumbledore said as Ron nodded and made his way to the Owlary to have an Owl deliver the letters.

Once Ron was gone Dumbledore looked to Harry and Al as the two looked to him. "Harry… first I want to thank you, Harry. You must have shown real loyalty down in the chamber nothing but that would have called Fawkes to you." Dumbledore said as Harry saw the Phoenix was once more fully grown to adulthood. "And second… I sense something is troubling you both. Am I right?" Dumbledore said as Harry looked to the wise old Hogwarts Headmaster.

Suddenly, something that was nagging at Harry came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Professor Dumbledore... see I couldn't help but notice certain things certain strange likenesses and similarities between Tom Riddle, Joseph, and I." Harry said as he looked to Dumbledore.

"I see." Dumbledore said as he looked to Harry. "I must confess it has not escaped my notice that the Heir Ring had fallen into Joseph Theo's hands but considering who his mother was it was only fair he should inherit it." Dumbledore said as Harry and Al looked to him. "Joseph was a Parseltongue because his ancestor Salazar Slytherin could speak it which was inherited by Joseph's mother Nero Theron and thus passed down to him." Dumbledore said knowing how Nero and her family spent their entire lives running away from Salazar's taint on them.

"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly as he looked to Harry. "Because Lord Voldemort - who is like Mr. Theo and allegedly Master Therion is the last remaining descendent of Salazar Slytherin - can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar." Dumbledore said as he knew Harry was no longer a Horocrux but the Prophesy's terms weren't broken if it was still active.

"Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?" Harry said, thunderstruck at this new information.

"Not intentionally but It certainly seems so." Dumbledore said as Harry realized what the Sorting Hat had said before may hold some merit to its words.

"Then the sorting hat was right I should be in Slytherin!" Harry said only for Al to slap him upside the head causing him to yelp.

"No you don't you idiot!" Al yelled as she looked to Harry. "Yeah you have a lot of things he has resourcefulness, determination, and a great disregard for the bloody rules. So why do you think the Sorting hat put you in Gryffindor?" Al asked as Harry looked to it.

"Because… I asked it to." Harry said as he looked to the hat in question.

"Exactly! Exactly that is what makes you different from Voldemort. It is not our abilities that show what we truly are it is our choices." Dumbledore said as he smiled to the two students. "But if you want greater proof you may wish to learn of the Sword of Gryffindor when you can for it seems… the blade had vanished last night, I don't suppose you two would know where it had ended up hmm?" Dumbledore asked as Harry and Al both realized what he meant about the sword even if it was now a part of Al's power as the Necronomicon.

"Only a true Gryffindor could pull his sword out of the Sorting Hat wherever the sword may hide know I hope it would be of good use to the wielder as he uses it for the right reasons." Dumbledore said as he was fully aware Harry and Al have the sword now and perhaps it was best the sword remains with them.

Suddenly the door burst open, and a very mad, very blonde man stood glaring at Dumbledore. Behind his legs was wrapped a familiar house elf. "Mon..." Al started before Harry covered her mouth. Mr. Malfoy paid them no mind as Al glared at both Harry and Lucius for different reasons.

Dobby was carrying a stained rag with which he was attempting to finish cleaning Mr. Malfoy's shoes. Apparently Lucius Malfoy had set out in a great hurry, for not only were his shoes half-polished, but his usually sleek hair was disheveled. Ignoring the elf bobbing apologetically around his ankles, he fixed his cold eyes upon Dumbledore.

"So!" he said "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts." Lucius said as he glared at Albus as Harry and Al silently smirked at him.

"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely. "The other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too ... Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place." Albus said as this brought about the desired reaction from Lucius which was him going even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury.

"So, have you stopped the attacks yet? Have you caught the culprit?" He asked as it sounded like he wanted answers.

"We have," said Dumbledore, with a smile.

"Well?" said Mr. Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?" Lucius demanded as he glared at Albus.

"The same person as last time, Lucius Lord Voldemort." Albus began as he looked to Lucius. "But this time, is appeared Lord Voldemort may have been an unwitting pawn and was being forced to act through somebody else. By means of this diary." Albus said presenting the destroyed diary in question.

"So the Dark Lord… was being made a puppet?" Lucius asked as that idea sounded appalling to him that Voldemort would be made a pawn by a supposed higher power.

"Nothing is confirmed Lucius." Albus said as he looked to Lucius. "But it would appear another magic was at work and with rumors of the one they call Master Therion becoming more and more frequent perhaps those rumors hold a sliver of fact in them." Dumbledore said as he knew Master Therion was here and from everything Albus had seen had been training Harry to achieve his full power with these confrontations between them.

Harry was watching Dobby while the entire thing was going on. Dobby was acting very weird. He pointed to the diary, to Mr. Malfoy, and then hit himself in the head. He repeated that cycle before Harry realized what he was trying to say.

"I see. . ." Lucius said slowly to Dumbledore who smiled kindly to him.

"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye. "Because if Harry and Al here." Mr. Malfoy shot Harry a swift, sharp look. "And their friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why Ginny Weasley might have taken most of the blame, with a little being given to Joseph and Elisa. No one would have been able to prove that they hadn't acted of their own free will." Albus said as he remembered Draco commenting that Joseph had taken a very vested interest in the Chamber of Secrets.

Mr. Malfoy's face became like a mask.

"And imagine," Dumbledore went on, "what might have happened then. The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and killing Muggle-born students. Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise..."

"Very fortunate." Lucius said stiffly just before Harry spoke up as he glared at Lucius Malfoy.

"Do you want to know how Ginny got the diary, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked, eyes narrowed knowing Lucius was involved with this somehow in some form.

"How should I possibly know how the, stupid girl got a hold of it." Lucius hissed as he glared at the duo.

"Simple. You gave it to her. Slipped it in her transfiguration book at Florish and Blotts." Al answered, eyes never wavering as she knew a set up when she saw one.

"Prove it," Mr. Malfoy hissed as Al smirked as she pulled back knowing she didn't have proof… yet.

"That won't be possible, now that Riddle is gone from the book. But I would caution you against giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If they find their way into innocent hands, well, they might just be traced back to you..." Dumbledore said in a steely cold voice as Lucius Malfoy glared at them before turning around.

"We're going, Dobby." Lucius said before he kicked the house elf through the door into the corridor.

Al and Harry both stood for a minute, thinking different things. "Dumbledore, may I give the diary back to Malfoy?" Harry asked as he had a brilliant idea to help Dobby.

"He's isn't the monster, the blonde one is," Al said, narrowing her eyes at Malfoy's back.

"Did it take you that long to realize that?" Harry asked her in exasperation as he grabbed the diary, put his sock on it.

"Nope no really wait up!" Al called as she chased after Harry to help him out by providing back up.

(Later in the Hall)

"Mr. Malfoy!" Harry called as he and Al went after him. "Mr. Malfoy!" Harry called as he and Al chased him down before they caught his attention.

"I believe… this belongs to you." Harry said handing the diary back to Lucius. "It may be useless to you now but I felt it would be best to return what was taken to its proper owner." Harry said as he handed the book back to Lucius Malfoy with a kind smile that Al mirrored as the Snake King took it.

"Then I should thank you." Lucius said as unknown to them Joseph was walking nearby when he saw the scene play out before his eyes. "Come Dobby." Lucius said before he took his leave as Joseph and Elisa watched from the shadows.

Harry then looked to Dobby knowing he had to act now. "Open it." Harry said as he and Al may have pulled a prank this day with good intentions involved for it. Dobby then opened the book and was wide eyed to find inside it were black socks as Al smirked at their victory.

"Dobby!" Lucius called as Harry and Al decided to watch the fireworks with Joseph and Elisa silently watching nearby.

"Master has given Dobby a sock." Dobby said as Lucius went wide eyed as he looked to Dobby.

"What?! I didn't." Lucius said as he looked and saw Dobby holding the pair of socks in the diary Harry had given him.

"Master has presented Dobby with cloths." Dobby said as he held the socks in question. "Dobby is free." Dobby said as Harry then showed his leg which now lacked the sock that was being held by Dobby.

"You cost me my servant!" Malfoy snarled as he took a step forward as Al smirked at him.

"As the Americans would say it. You mad bro?" Al taunted as she smirked at Lucius who then drew his wand and began to walk torts the duo.

"You shall not hurt Harry Potter or Al Azif sir! You will go now." Dobby said, pointing at Malfoy and standing between him and Harry just before Joseph acted. Joseph then focused his magic as his eyes glowed topaz yellow again before a magical seal appeared and blasted Lucius away from the trio which surprised Elisa.

Al laughed once again. "Mark my words, Potters, you will meet the same end as your parent's one of these days. They were meddlesome fools too." He turned to stare at Al as Joseph and Elisa took their leave. "And you don't think this is over the Alhazred fortune won't be yours for long half blood." Lucius said as Al smirked.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Al said as Lucius left the corridor to the exit.

"Mr. Potter saved Dobby! How can Dobby ever repay him?" Dobby asked which caused Harry to laugh a little.

"Just promise me one thing." Harry said as he smiled to Dobby looked eager to find out what it was. "Never try to save our lives again." Harry said as Dobby grinned and nodded before disappearing.

"Going to miss the little guy even if he nearly got you killed once." Al said remembering the bludger incident as she looked to Harry.

"Yeah me too." Harry said with a smile on his face.

(With Joseph and Elisa)

The two were walking away as Joseph smiled to himself as he pulled out the Basilisk fang he acquired the night before as Master Therion. "Master." Elisa said as she looked to Joseph. "You've been oddly cheery this past year is it… is it because of him?" Elisa asked as Joseph smiled a bit.

"Yes I suppose it is. I've seemed to become fond of this new God Slaying Sword." Joseph said as he smiled to Elisa. "More so then the other ones it breaks my heart knowing what I must force him to do in order to free myself." Joseph said as he walked with Elisa.

"Master…" Elisa said silently as in all honesty she hated Harry she hated him for taking her master away from her time and time again. "You've been oddly honest as well Master." Elisa said as Joseph smiled as he made his way to the great hall.

"Yes… he and I have been friends and enemies throughout countless life times in infinite time lines." Joseph said as he walked knowing how his Eldritch Blood grants him better understanding then humans can ever hope to possess in their lives. "I suppose it's just me enjoying my youth while I can." Joseph confessed as he smiled to Elisa who smiled back.

"Yes… master." Elisa said as they made their way to the Great Hall.

(Scene Break final Meal Hogwarts Express)

For the students, the rest of term passed in a haze of sunshine, since finals were canceled, as well as Defense. People were looking at Harry and Joseph with apologetic looks as Joseph sat down looking as calm as ever. As he saw it was starting to become common knowledge on the rumor mill that Joseph was an heir to Slytherin who Voldemort tried to eliminate fearing what Joseph would due to the lineage. Others say Joseph was from a Slytherin line of blood traitors but he neither confirmed nor denied any of those accusations.

Too soon, it was time to head away from Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Al, Joseph, Elisa, Fred, George, and Ginny all shared a compartment, and made the most of their last few hours of magic use. They practiced disarming people. Harry was getting very good, with Al and Hermione behind him.

"Oi, Ginny, what was it that you saw Percy doing he didn't want us to know?" Harry asked. Every quieted down to listen.

"Oh, that. Percy's got a girlfriend. He's been writing her all summer and seeing her in secret over the castle. It was the Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater. I saw them kissing," Ginny laughed, before realizing her audience included the twins. "Please don't tease him about it?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," the Twins answered. It might have been believable if it weren't for the identical looks of mischief on their faces.

Elisa and Ginny were having a nice conversation, their time together in the Chamber cemented their friendship. Joseph though was looking out the window as he liked the window seat as it gave him time to contemplate his thoughts. Joseph wasn't happy with what he did in fact he and Elisa were in no real danger to start save for Harry discovering them to early. As Joseph sat at the window seat he began to think to himself the big questions. How long he had before their battle came how long can he hold of Yog-Sothoth so he can enjoy his childhood a bit. But most of all can Harry and Al succeed in where their previous incarnations failed.

Joseph wanted to die he wanted to die and know eternal peace but the Eldritch Monster prevented him from that. While Harry was blissfully unaware Joseph was aware of it all and also was wondering if this would be his final battle before true death eternal peace.

(Scene Break a week later)

Joseph returned with Elisa to Diagon Alley as he knew he had to do this alone. As he walked to Gringotts he entered carrying a briefcase as he was dressed in a suit. As Joseph walked to the Goblins he looked to them as they saw his pure white suit. "Mr. Theo how may Gringotts assist you?" The Goblin Teller for Joseph's vault asked as Joseph looked.

"Cut the pleasantries warrior I have a request." Joseph said opening the case to reveal a scroll which he passed to the Goblin. "I request a blade and I want it made to these exact specifications understood?" Joseph asked with the threat evident in his voice. "Money is not an object for me so forge it and I'll provide the ingredients." Joseph said the Goblin then smiled a greedy smile.

"As you wish we shall forge for you the Fang of Slytherin." The Goblin said as on the parchment was a Katana weapon modeled after Slytherin house.

"Good then owl me when it is ready." Joseph said as he and Elisa then took their leave leaving the brief case behind that held the ingredients needed for his sword.

"So what now?" Elisa asked as they left the Wizard Bank.

"Simple… Third Year." Joseph said as he had plans for Third Year as for him nothing of noteworthy occurred save for an escaped prisoner.

"Very well… Master." Elisa said as the pieces were once more being moved in her Masters favor.

"Just a few more years then the end will come." Joseph said as he made his way home as he knew the game was changing and soon the True War may begin again.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well finished Year 2 finally. Man glad I got this out of the way. Now then folks until next time leave a review and like I say ja-ne.


	21. Chapter 20 Prisoners of Fate and Destiny

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Yeap new chapter let's start it people as this is now in the area of Prisoner of Azkaban which may or may not be shorter than the original story.

(Start Master Therion Throne Room)

Master Therion sat on his throne resting his head on his right hand as he had he waited for one of his most favorite followers. With the events of last year and no doubt Lucius revealing Master Therion was spouting biased lies of him being an heir to Slytherin it was no wonder Death Eaters ate up his words. Of course many of those Death Eaters now served him as spies and informants. It made him absolutely giddy at the prospect that Voldemort was being outplayed again when his entire group falls from the inside out.

Plus he has some of Voldemort's most loyal of followers to thank for that as he had been keeping busy this summer. Once the Diary served its purpose for Master Therion as did the ring and Harry's scar he began his own little hunt. Of course with the Mirror of Erised Spell he can now easily split his time for a limited use. So while Joseph and Elisa hung out with Harry and Al during the summer when able Master Therion and Etheldredra were hunting down Horocrux's. The hunt had also gave merit when he located the Locket of Slytherin. Of course he had to 'convince,' the holder Delores Umbridge to relinquish it.

Master Therion had decided to spare her at that moment and gave her a fake as he took the locket. He also rewritten her memory detailing she had sold the amulet for a considerable profit and connections as right now Master Therion's forces were still not ready to make their grand entrance into the world. They were still moving about getting to high positions in the Governing bodies the Ministry was easy when you had Pureblood allies there.

Master Therion held the locket in question in his hand as if his math is correct this Horocrux is the 4th one to be destroyed two by his hands and two by Harry's. Of course learning of it was difficult enough even as he interrogated Death Eater Loyalist who would never be heard from again. Luckily a second trip to Bellatrix cell was all he needed to learn of three Horocrux's. One was entrusted to the double agent Snape, another to Bellatrix herself which she put in her vault, and the last one to Regulus Black which was ironically enough the Locket in his free hand.

Apparently Regulus tried to hide it with Kreacher and left a fake in the cave which Master Therion had discovered after breaking the curse on it as well as dealing with the security Voldemort had left. Master Therion of course added his own note to it as well as a curse of his own as when Harry and Dumbledore discover he had already acquired it the game would be far more amusing for him. Kreacher was unaware of Master Therion's arrive but Sirius Black Mother was very aware as he spoke to her directly. A few sweet nothings and flirting later and he was aware of the amulet's current location.

Master Therion then went about hunting down the Locket which lead him to Umbridge who Master Therion now regretted not sending Anti-Cross to retrieve it for him as the odious woman was more of a toad then a human being. An opportunist and political liar who was a true Slytherin at heart. Once Master Therion relinquished it from her he went to a hidden location to deal with it. His newest weapon was tested on it and Master Therion was pleased with the results to the point he paid the Goblin's double what he had given them at first as a sort of 'tip,' for such a marvelous job. Master Therion then smiled as he reached his hand out before a Katana appeared as it admired the Nodatchi weapon as even in its sheath he felt the power of Slytherin and Yig course through it. A dark and venomous weapon now bound to his Grimoire and his power which Master Therion personally enjoyed it.

"It's good to be the king." Master Therion said before making the weapon vanish as he then looked to his feet where Etheldredra leaned against his legs using it as a comfy spot as she relaxed. (Think of the Major and Schrödinger from Hellsing Ultimate)

"Master." Etheldredra began as she pulled her master from his musing. "Sandalphon has arrived." Etheldredra said as Master Therion looked and saw the Famous Black Angel of the Black Lodge arrived as he then kneeled down to Master Therion.

"Ah Sandalphon I assume your mission across the pond was a success?" Master Therion asked as he smiled at Sandalphon.

"Yes Master Therion we have retrieved the Deus Machina Nameless One and its Grimoire before the Marauders, the United States Government, or the Magical Congress could unearth it. But in doing so we had to make a sacrifice when we learned your old Sparing Partner was discovered there." Sandalphon said in a synthetic voice as Master Therion smiled happy he went with something akin to Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise with the synthetic voice.

"Ah Aeon the Deus Machina of the Magician I'm to assume the Marauders had moved to intercept it and in numbers with the BPRD as well?" Master Therion asked Sandalphon nodded to this.

"Yes my humblest apologies but I believe the gain we had outweighed the loss. Because we were discovered by another Magius an old one we may have lost Aeon but we retrieved the Nameless One and its Grimoire as well as valuable information." Sandalphon said as Master Therion nodded.

"That is good as long as we have the Nameless One and it's Grimoire I care not for Aeon." Master Therion said as Aeon lost to him thus it was not worth his time anymore. "Sandalphon I have another mission for you to undertake." Master Therion said as Sandalphon nodded.

"Order me as you will Master Therion." Sandalphon said as Master Therion noted his Black Angel had the same design and weapons as the White Angel Metatron. Metatron though had escaped before the mental imprinting could commence and after the incident with Rose he did not see Metatron returning of her own free will anytime soon.

"The mission is simple hunt down Metatron either bring her home… destroy her… or damage her I care not how you go about it as long as you bring back enough of her to salvage this is left to your discretion." Master Therion ordered as Sandalphon was all but giddy at this prospect.

"As you wish Master Therion." He began raising his head to reveal the red crow like faced helm of his cybernetic armor. "Metatron will be brought back weather she likes it or not." Sandalphon said as his eyes then flashed showing he was hoping this mission would come after so long of waiting.

(Scene Break Secret Death Eater Meeting)

Screams and spells were being fired left and right. And unknown figure was fighting their way through the house slaughtering and maiming everyone in its path. As blood flew body parts torn apart it looked like a pack of werewolves had arrived on a rampage. Killing Curses were shot but the figure in pure white armor stained red with blood continued on forth as the curse did nothing to her.

Metatron had arrived and she was on a mission as she grabbed a Death Eater and snapped his neck before stabbing on through the heart with her arm. On her left arm a beam blade shot out in a curve to which she then sliced up any Death Eater that came close to her. Metatron then roared out and stabbed another before she saw one crawling away.

He was the last survivor as she then grabbed him and tore off his mask to reveal the scared and bruised face of his. "I'm only going to ask you once swine… Where is Peter Pettigrew?" She demanded as the man was scared.

"He's dead Sirius Black Killed him!" He cried out as she roared and knocked him down hard. "No he did not a finger left behind proves nothing without an actual corpse!" She roared as she began to strangle him. "Now talk! Where is he?!" Metatron demanded as she squeezed as the Death Eater gasped for air.

"I *gasp* don't know he *Gag* he hasn't been seen *Gasp* since the Dark Lord Vanished." The Death Eater said as Metatron saw the sensors of her suit caught now fluctuations outside of fear for his life.

"I see." She said as she then eased up and then allowed her mask to open up to reveal a face the man was shocked to see. "You swear on your life and magic you are not lying." She growled as the man nodded in shock as before him was a scared face with emerald eyes as the helmet receded with the silver hair on it turning crimson red.

"I see then." She said as once she let go of his neck she all of a sudden grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall causing it to be crushed and splatter all over the wall as the blood stained her face as well. "If you had known you could have lived longer Death Eater." Metatron said revealing her true face as that of Lily Potter nee Evans.

"Another dead end." Lily said to herself as she looked to the outside to see Hit Wizards were arriving. "If I want to find Peter I need Remus and Sirius's help." Lily said before she allowed the helmet to cover her face again turning her red hair silver as Metatron then spread her wings and flew off to locate either Remus or bust Sirius out of Azkaban as the Hit Wizard, and Aurors arrived to find the massacre that Metatron had performed as one even vomited at the sight of the bloodbath as Metatron flew off.

(Scene Break a week later D2 Industries Gala)

A company Gala was being held and this of course forced a few to attend. Joseph and Elisa were among them Joseph being the Company heads son and Elisa as his date. With him was Harry and Al who the latter of which was Harry's date as they had dressed nice for this event. Hermione's parents were also invited as Joseph put a good word in for her parent's dentist practice which caused her father to invest in it to hopefully create a franchise of it.

Alas Hermione had wanted to bring Ron as a date for simplicities sake but Daphne needed him and Ginny for more training seeing as Ron had been out of it since the Chamber of Secrets last year. They had taken notice that Ron was trying to better himself magically and physically as Al noted he must have felt like dead weight to them. Al respected Ron for his desire to become stronger to actually help against the Black Lodge instead of running and cowering away.

Right now Harry's voice had begun to deepen as did Joseph's what with the wonders of puberty arriving to them. Harry was dressed in a black suit tie and all as Al was in a pure white and elegant dress with her hair done up for this event. Plus with their 13th Birthday coming up soon they had all opted to take the day off for the Birthday Boys.

Joseph and Elisa were dressed similar to Harry and Al but the colors were reversed as Joseph was wearing a white suit and tie as Elisa was wearing a black dress of elegance with her own hair done up into a bun. Hermione was in her own dress as she was happy her parents were getting a big break for their dentistry profession and from the worlds most renowned and famous business man as a bonus. Hermione was glad she was Joseph's friend but when she confessed she felt like she was just using him for her own sake Joseph calmed her nerves down saying he was always happy to help his friends and knew Hermione was an honest person a bit of a know it all and very bossy but still a very dear friend.

"Wow this is amazing." Hermione said wondering if this was what the high class society got to live with every day.

"Yeah it's pretty fun if you're not use to this type of thing." Joseph said holding a glass in his hand as he had a hand in his pocket.

"How can you say this the culture the music it's just like in a movie!" Hermione called out as Joseph chuckled a bit to her.

"Grass is greener on the other side huh? Personally I'd take living a day as a Weasley or a Middle Class family Granger any day." Joseph said with a smile as Hermione smiled to him.

"Oh poppy cot don't be like that Joseph." Hermione said as Harry and Al saw this.

"Hey it's true it's harder for me to make friends if everyone knows who my father is." Joseph said as Hermione smiled to him.

"Then I suppose your glad not many people know you in the Magical world huh?" Hermione joked as Elisa chuckled into her hand.

"You have no idea Ms. Granger." Elisa joked as Joseph glared.

"Hey!" Joseph cried out as Harry smiled a bit.

"Trust me I understand Joseph." Harry said as Joseph looked to him.

"Yeah I know you really don't like being stared or ogled at." Joseph said as he looked to Harry.

"Well at least you're not like Malfoy." Hermione said as Joseph smiled to the young Gryffindor.

"Please the day I'm like him is the day I chop off my own hand." Joseph said as he showed a rubber fake severed arm for good measure.

"You guys are brilliant but mad you know that." Harry joked as Joseph smiled as he gained a Lucius like pose.

"Of course as expected of a Slytherin." Joseph joked slurring his S's like a snake as he grinned at Harry causing Al to giggle a bit.

"Anyway I'm going to go clear my head for a bit so I'll be right back." Harry said as Al looked to him.

"Hey wait up!" Al called as the two began to climb the stairs to the upper level of the party where the paintings were on display.

(Upstairs)

Harry and Al climbed up the stairs and arrived at the upper level as they looked around trying to relax. Then they heard what sounded like a popping sound and looked to see Metatron there as she looked to them as she seemed to have been in a battle recently.

"Metatron?!" Harry called only for her to make a shushing gesture as she looked to the two.

"I don't have time to talk, I have an important message for you Harry Potter, don't trust everything you read in the news." Metatron said as Harry saw she looked hurt somehow.

"What?" Harry asked as he looked to her.

"Not all Blacks are evil remember Padfoot and Moony are allies Wormtail is not an alley and is a cowardly traitorous rat." Metatron said as she then looked around. "I must go trust me and trust Padfoot and don't trust Wormtail." Metatron said before she then clapped her hands together before she vanished with a popping sound.

"Padfoot? Wormtail?" Harry asked as he looked to Al who only responded with a shrug of her shoulders. But they both knew one thing they needed to talk to Daphne about this tomorrow at HQ.

(Scene Break Marauders Organization HQ)

The trio arrived as Harry, Al, and Hermione stood on the elevator heading to Headquarters as they looked around. "Anyway I'll be helping Doc in the labs he's been tinkering with Ron's father's car hoping to mimic what you did to it during second year." Hermione said as Harry nodded to her.

"Got it." Harry said as Al looked.

"Harry and I need to talk to Daphne she had something important to talk about and quite frankly so do, we." Al said as Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Ok then shall we meet for lunch when we have a break?" Hermione asked as Harry nodded to her.

"Sure." Harry said as soon they entered the base once the doors opened.

(Meanwhile Daphne's office)

Daphne was signing some paperwork while taking calls as well from the other sections of the base such as the main gate and security as well as the science department and finances. Soon the door opened and both Harry and Al walked in as they looked to her. "One of those days?" Harry asked as Daphne nodded to her.

"Yes it's actually why I called you two in." Daphne said before she pulled forth a file and handed it to them after they sat down on the chairs provided as Gabriel appeared with a spot of tea for them. "I'm to assume this Deus Machina is a friend of your Al?" Daphne asked as Al went wide eyed as she saw it.

"Aeon!?" Al called out as she saw the image but couldn't believe it was there.

"Aeon wasn't that the Deus Machina of your previous master?" Harry asked as Al nodded in response to Harry's question.

"Yes but how did it end up in the United States anyway?" Al asked as she looked to it.

"I don't know our BPRD friends with who we assume is a Magius found it there and have already began transporting it to London under heavy guard. The Magius is coming as well to help handle the final stretch of the journey which is to bring it from Arkham to our hangers." Daphne said as Harry read over the file.

"It says here the man is a professor in theoretical magic, Defensive magic, potions, and has an OWL's and NEWTS for all of his other classes." Harry said as this guy sounded important.

"Hence why I wanted to offer him a chance to join us… I don't wish for this to be spread about but I have reason to believe this man is a Magius with a Grimoire of his own." Daphne explained making sure they weren't being listened in on with Gabriel's aid.

"How do you know he can be trusted?" Al began as she looked over the file. "Most Magius are in the Black Lodge's Anti-Cross serving directly under Master Therion who is also a Magius." Al explained as she looked to Daphne.

"We did a screening of his background apparently he's been around before anyone knew much on the Black Lodge first Wizarding War. He fought against the Dark Lady Tyrant as well before there was a Black Lodge. Prefers to keep to himself and isolated so he can work in peace some would say." Daphne explained as she looked to Harry and Al. "If he does have a Grimoire and a Deus Machina we can really use the help since right now we only have Demonbane and soon Aeon but only one Grimoire. This may help us even the playing field a bit between us and the Black Lodge so Al." Daphne began looking to Al. "Behave yourself around him." Daphne said knowing Al was the most likely to explode on anyone if she gets annoyed enough.

"By the way Daphne I know it's off subject but… can you tell me what you know about the Black Family?" Harry asked as Daphne looked to him.

"I know somethings but I'll need an in-depth report on it all I know is that they are on the brink of being no more with the only heirs being Sirius Black who was disowned and is in Azkaban and Draco Malfoy from his mother's side." Daphne explained growling at Draco's name no doubt disliking him quite a bit for some reason. "I'll see what I can dig up in our data and archives as well as from the Wizarding Pureblood community." Daphne said as she was also curious about why Harry would want to know such information. "But why do you want to ask?" Daphne asked as she looked to Harry.

"Metatron approached me and Al the other night." Harry confessed as Daphne looked to him and waited for his explanation. "She said not all Blacks are dark or evil, don't trust everything I read on the news, and to trust Padfoot and Moony but don't trust Wormtail." Harry explained as he looked to Daphne who went deep in thought on this message.

"I see… ok I'll dig up what I can right now just continue the day as normal." Daphne said as Harry nodded in response to his commanding officer.

(Meanwhile Gym with Ron and Ginny)

Ron was punching a punching bag as he had learned about boxing and hand to hand combat from Hermione and decided to practice it. Nearby Ginny was spotting him as it was clear Ron was spending a lot of time doing physical training without his wand. Ron kept punching the bag sending left hooks and right crosses at it as it was clear he was trying to get his strength up.

Soon the door slid open to reveal Harry and Al as the two walked in as Ginny smiled at seeing them. "Harry Al!" They called glad to see them here.

"Harry?" Ron asked stopping his training as he saw Harry and Al throw him a towel and a water bottle to which Ron caught easily.

"Well looks like your reflexes and hand eye coordination are improving." Al praised as she smiled to Ron.

"Yeah… I figured after what happened last year I can't let you guys do all the fighting alone since well you did take down Yig and all." Ron said as since Yig was the Father of Serpents it was no surprised that if the Slytherin's found this out it would be a major blow to their house.

"Yeah well just don't go charging in head first Ron ok." Harry said as Ron smiled and drank the water before whipping the sweat off of himself.

"Yeah… anyway you hear about the new Deus Machina's being brought in with another Magius?" Ron asked as Harry nodded to this.

"Yeah talk about a stroke of luck another Magius in our ranks can really lift the weight off my back." Harry said as Ron nodded to him.

"Yeah…" Ron said as he looked down as Ginny saw this.

"Ron don't be like that you play a major role here also." Ginny said as Ron nodded sadly.

"Yeah but… I'm just holding you all back." Ron said as even Ginny was doing better than him no doubt since she wanted to be a famous Quiddich player. In fact Daphne wanted to see about her possibly being in their intelligence department seeing as Quiddich would require something like what a field agent in Intelligence would need on missions.

"Ron don't worry." Harry said as he put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Not everyone can do what I can do but trust me I know you'll figure out your place here just give it time ok." Harry said as Ron nodded to him.

"Thanks mate." Ron said with a smile to which Harry smiled back to his friend.

"So how about a bit of sparring then see if you're up to par." Harry said as Ron smiled to him.

"Oh you're on mate." Ron said as they soon went to get ready as Al rolled her eyes as Ginny giggled.

"Boys." They both said as they saw the two get ready to spar.

(Scene Break a Week Later)

They had been preparing for the visit a week in advanced. For when Aunt Marge arrived it meant that there was going to be new linens, extra brandy, and enough food that would rival the needs of an entire African village for a month. And now she was only minutes away. Even with Vernon 6 feet under it did not stop Marge from coming over with her dog ripper. The biggest problem was that Joseph was unable to attend to scare off Ripper so it fell to Al to scare the damn mutt off with her magic in subtle ways.

This whole event though caused Al who was sitting on the stairs of Number 4 Privet Drive to shift with apprehension, her hands twining themselves in her violet hair trying to keep herself entertained now. Her memory of Marge's last visit was not a pleasant one; Ripper, Marge's favorite bull dog, had bitten her arm and quite bad as well which of course caused an angry reaction to Al to which she all but yelled a flurry of curses that would make a sailor blush as she kicked the dog away and threw him at Marge. Needless to say if Joseph wasn't here Ripper new to stay away from Harry and Al or risk his own hide.

Ripper of course had been given a full pardon and her dinner after the incident but as far as Al was concerned it was totally worth it. Plus with their paychecks from their positions in the Marauders Organization and Joseph's near infinite funding from his father they didn't suffer much. Plus Marge was always on her best behavior for her sister-in-law when Joseph and his father who was her boss came for a visit and seeing as Harry was Joseph's best friend and bringing a huge amount of income through Petunia she knew not to do anything that could risk her sister-in-law's job. Just as long as Joseph and his father was around any other time she can return to the statues Que.

Harry was upstairs trying to avoid Marge for as long as he could; he and Petunia had already had a discussion in which Harry ransomed her respectability, job, and pay in exchange for her signing some sort of permission paper. Did Harry enjoy doing that to her maybe a little but he had to do what he had to do.

Instead of focusing on her worry over the next week of hell Al began to watch Petunia go over the entrance halls picture frames again, checking for any sign of dust that she might have missed. When promptly finishing her last photo of Dudley in his school uniform, which consisted of a hilarious straw hat and knickerbockers, she turned to look at Al between the stair banisters.

"What are you looking at?" Al snapped as Al Azif was very unstable ground to be around here. Dudley learned it the hard way when she caught him peeping on her in the shower and when she was changing to which Dudley learned that even if Al was small she didn't need magic to teach him a lesson on being a fat perverted pig of a human being.

"Nothing just wondering if you have any other dressed besides the same outfit you wear every day." Petunia said as Al rolled her eyes at her.

"Yeah it's just I like my outfit as it is thank you very much." Al said as she wasn't going to change it unless she absolutely had to which was normally when she had to change her size to appear normal.

"Please just try and look normal." Petunia asked as Al rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine." She said before snapping her fingers and looked to be wearing an outfit a mundane normal girl of this age would wear. In the end they all hoped Marge and Ripper didn't do anything to set off Al Azif during the visit knowing Petunia would go pick up Marge from the train station.

(Later that day)

Al stood next to Harry, who had joined her downstairs, as Marge and her pit-bull, Ripper, entered the house. Joseph was at a business class to learn the art of the trade for when he inherited his father's company while Elisa was visiting some relatives so neither of them could make to this visit today.

"Aunt Marge welcome." Dudley greeted eagerly to his aunt even if Vernon was long dead. "How was the train?" He asked as it was raining outside and trying to play the 'perfect little angel,' to his aunt.

"Horrid. Poor Ripper got sick!" The plump woman dropped her suitcase on Harry's foot, ignoring the two kids completely. "I would have left him, but he pines when I'm away." Marge said as it was clear even after her brothers fatness did him in Marge didn't learn to diet herself.

Harry muttered something that sounded like 'I pine when you come,' which enacted a small laugh from Al as she then smiled at Ripper who pine away from her in fear after their first meeting.

"Aunt Petunia, can you sign this for me and Al?" Harry asked, holding out the permission slip to his Aunt hoping she could sign it.

"What is it?" Petunia asked as she made sure Marge was entertained for now.

"Nothing just something for school." Harry said as Petunia looked to him and Al

"Maybe later then. Take Marge's bags upstairs." Petunia snapped as this caused Harry and Al to roll their eyes as Petunia went to entertain Marge. Harry nodded and carried the large trunk upstairs as Al leaned on the wall as Ripper cowered away from Al.

They soon headed to the living room as Al joined them for the sake of public appearance only as Al personally wanted to head out and do something not Marge related in downtown London somewhere. Marge turned to Al who saw the look and didn't look intimidated by the fat Dursley woman. "So, you're still here are you?" She asked as Al looked to her.

"Well duh I'm standing here aren't I?" Al taunted as she couldn't stand these people.

"You ungrateful, little…" Marge began only for Al to cut her off.

"Try it see what happens." Al threatened as Ripper stayed out of this one.

(Later during Dinner)

Vernon pulled out a bottle of Brandy, pouring some into three glasses. He handed one to Petunia and Marge and keeping one for himself. Dinner as usual involved polite conversation that exclusively left out Harry and Al. Though it was nice to not have to comment on Dudley's activities or Al's homestay as it was called. As far as the Dursley family at large or the neighbors were concerned Al was either being fostered after being orphaned or in an exchange program from abroad. It was only confirmed as a fostering as when she went for school and came back during the summer it was the only logical explanation. But all in all Al was a constant in the house and the neighborhood and the kids knew not to mess with her as she was very un-lady like in her anger fits.

Harry and Al both smirked as Marge gave the dog some of the Brandy as Al knew this was almost like watching a horse and two walruses eating together.

"Stop smirking" she snapped at Harry and Al as Al then glared back.

"Why not make us you over." Al began as Harry held her back.

"Al stop we don't need a repeat of the last visit here." Harry said as Al then pulled back and stopped smirking for Harry's sake at least.

"Where is it you send them again, Petunia?" Marge asked as Al knew this story again.

Petunia then started off in proud voice, "St. Brutus's, it's a first rate institution for hopeless cases." Even when insulting his nephew he had to brag about how well he ill-treated him. Al was actually ready to force a transformation just so she can summon Demonbane to stomp them all. She actually did try once but Harry had to stop her before she did something they'd all suffer for as the result of her angry outburst.

"Do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, brats?" She asked as Al hand was twitching in rage as she was half tempted to knock their lights out but with Harry she kept her anger in check as she was already known for her short fuse.

Al looked up at Harry who was clearing off a dish as Harry and Al knew they had to lie for appearance sake. "Oh, they beat us all the time." Harry lied as Al knew Marge had nothing on Dagon and Yig.

"Good, these you need to get some real punishment." She said as Al rolled her eyes to the fat Dursley in the house. Besides the few sarcasm from their voices Harry and Al did nothing to warrant punishment but if they did Al would make sure it would backfire. She cared for Harry even if she didn't show it and if she was honest she was glad to have Harry as her master then some of her previous ones. The only one who came close was Aeon's pilot before he died leaving her alone in the world again.

"It's always like this with trouble makers. What did their father do again Petunia?" Marge asked as Harry and Al both went wide eyed at that question. Al may have a temper problem with most other things but Harry had his own temper when his family was involved with insults as both had to stop their helping with the kitchen like servants, which Al swore to get back at them during and after Marge's stay, as they both tightened their grip on their plates.

Petunia ignored their reactions at the mention of her brother-in-law, and provided the answer that started off the evening's events, "Nothing, he was unemployed."

"Ah yes, probably a drunk." Marge said as that was what Al knew would set off Harry.

"My father wasn't a drunk!" Al jumped at Harry's shout. It had been going kind of well so far. With white knuckles from her grip on the plate in her hands before she put the plate down or risk shattering it with her strength before she watched Marge and Harry's glares look onto each other's.

In her usual way Marge gave Harry an assessing look over before continuing on with her attack, "But it does seem that it's always the mother's fault. You see it in dogs all the time, if there is something wrong with the bitch there's something wrong with the pups."

After stuffing a sausage into her mouth she talked through the meat, pointing her knife in Al's direction, "Look at the girl; she'll probably pop out a few freaks in her time!"

"Shut up! Don't you dear talk about my friend or my family like that!" Harry roared as his eyes began to glow red from his rage drawing on his magic. Besides Marge had no idea Harry's and Al's children if they do end up having them would go on to become some of the youngest members of the Queens' Royal Knights in British History.

Of course Marge raised her finger at Harry only for Al to grab it and glare at her. "I'll break your finger if I have to but you a hag like you had basically walked into this one." Al glared as she glared at her and before anyone could say anything, Marge balloon up as her clothing began to stretch from it as everyone began to panic as Al and Harry laughed at them. The buttons on her blouse and coat began to fly out as they hit and shattered things while also nailing Ripper as Al laughed while Harry glared at them all.

"Harry we should get the trunks ready I think we might be in trouble." Al said between giggles as she was just enjoying the show. Best part she didn't even have to do anything though Harry did it by accident but this was still a riot to watch in her eyes. Soon Marge flew out the window as Al made sure a rope was attached to her leg so she wouldn't fly away but in the end it was fun to watch the balloon bitch float around in the sky later.

(Later that night)

Harry and Al had grabbed their trunks and had already began walking out as Al and Harry looked to each other. "Ok so busses don't run this late and London is a pretty far walk from here." Al said as they would have taken the Floo but after their last trip on the Floo they still swore off of it. "Joseph's place is a bit far also so that puts him out as well as Hermione being farther." Al said as she looked about. "We could transform but the magical EMP effect of it may not be so pretty considering when we made the contract for the first time and every battle after it." Al said as she looked about from behind Harry.

"And we might end up drawing the Black Lodge to us and HQ is also a far walk from here." Harry said before they stopped and realized they were basically stuck now.

"Well I'm open to ideas." Al said as she then sat down with Harry on the side walk as he sat there.

"Suicide?" Harry asked as Al then slapped the back of his head.

"Bad taste never do that joke again." Al said as she glared at him as Harry chuckled a bit at his terrible joke. Al then stood up and dusted herself off as she took out her cell phone. "I'm going to try calling HQ hopefully I don't get the damn machine." Al said as she began to walk off as Harry nodded.

"It if doesn't work we'll fly." Harry said as Al nodded and went away a bit to begin dialing her phone.

(With Al)

Al was alone right now as she began dialing and when she tried answering she got the beeping sound as she looked at her phone and rolled her eyes. "Great no reception that bitch better not have shut off my phone again." Al said as she put it away for later us. "Dammit this is just another cluster fuck of shit going down." Al said as this event was a big one but Marge deserved it as Al looked and giggled as she saw Marge was still floating about in the sky.

"Excuse me Miss." Al jumped at the raspy voice. She was sure that she was alone in the side alley after she had walked away from Harry. Standing from her spot on the curb she had been on for a few minutes she saw a willowy, tangled hair man at the entrance of the alley.

'Should have paid better attention to my surroundings.' Al thought to herself as she looked at the man in question.

Standing Al faced the man who was standing at the entrance of the alley, "What do you want?"

He stumbled forward a bit, Al took a few steps back; he was probably off his face on some sort of booze.

Taking a deep breath he rasped out, "I was wondering if you were alright."

"I'm fine."

He looked back from where he had entered the alley and then to her, "Was that your brother?"

"No he's my friend." Al said as she didn't like where this was going, she took a few more steps back, "Why do you care?" She asked as she was ready to fight if she had to incase this guy was with the Black Lodge.

"No reason." He said as she looked to him.

"Everyone has a reason. So why'd you ask?" Al said as she knew that's just how humans worked in the world.

"Just curious." He shrugged his shoulders, but the movements made him cough and heave for a minute. Al's desire to bolt at the first chance she got was being pushed down by her concern for the fact that the man sounded like he was hacking up his own lungs.

"Why?" Her voice had lost the harshness she had put on before.

In the dim street light she could see the man smile; his teeth were disgusting as if they hadn't been brushed in years, "Just am is all." He began to chuckle, though it was interrupted with a deep cough. "You two kind of remind me of two people I used to know." He finished as Al then rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Look here." Al said passing the man some Galleons to use for himself. "Get yourself some clothing, water, and hygiene products ok you need it." Al said as she then began heading back to Harry who was waiting for her.

"I see… thank you." The man said as he was more concerned for Harry as he went through a lot of trouble to bust out of Prison for Harry.

(Back with Harry)

"So anything?" Harry asked as Al sighed.

"No service the horse flower must have shut our phones off again." Al said as Harry sighed.

"One of these days we need to switch to Josephs family plan." Harry said as Al nodded.

"Agreed." Al said as they sat down together side by side. "So now what? Find a shed and hide out for the night?" Al asked as she sat next to Harry.

"No clue maybe transfigure something for camping equipment." Harry said as that was also an idea they could use.

"Um… Harry." Al began as Harry looked and saw the wind was slightly picking up as the street lamps began to flash on and off showing they were being messed with by magic.

"Al be ready." Harry said as the two were ready to go Magius as they both got up and stood back to back in case of an ambush. They looked around as Harry and Al waited as they soon saw a Dog there as Harry and Al saw it growl at them as they waited for the worse. But then out of nowhere a Bus came to them and skidded to a halt right near them as the Dog had vanished not long after the bus had arrived.

"Um Harry buses don't operate this late or this far right?" Al asked as Harry looked.

"I'm pretty sure they don't Al." Harry confirmed as Al then looked at it.

"Oh I get it magical bus." Al said as she looked at the bus as it was the only explanation for this as the triple-decker bus didn't drive out this far this late. Then from the Bus a pimply faced teen stepped off to help them with their bags. He held a slip of paper in his hands.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." He looked up to see the Harry and Al as it seems luck was on their side this evening… now the question was how long it would last them this night. He then looked to them as Harry and Al were still looking ready for a fight as he saw them.

"What you two doing there? Look ready to be jumped by some bloke." He asked as Harry and Al looked to him.

"Hey when you've been with us you're always expecting some fight somehow." Al said as Harry carefully looked passed the bus to see the dog was now gone.

"What expecting you-know-who to show up?" He asked as Al glared at him.

"No but maybe something or someone worse." Al retorted as the man laughed a bit.

"Yeah someone worse then you-know-who you should do stand up." Stan said as Al rolled her eyes.

"Didn't they saw that about Grindalwald?" Al retorted as Stan looked to her.

"Touché." Stan retorted admitting defeat in that short smart ass comment battle. The conductor then frowned at his distracted client, Harry, and looked over as well.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. Harry blinked before stuttering a short 'nothing'. The conductor continued. The two then boarded the bus and took a look around. A lot of people seemed to be sleeping in various beds, all of which were equipped with wheels.

"Harry." Al said realizing where this was leading.

"Yeah?" Harry asked as he realized it also.

"Our luck has ran out tonight." Al said as Harry nodded as they both blamed the Potter Luck.

"Yeap." Harry agreed as they hoped they would survive this.

The two then after getting these papers from Stan sat down and held on tight as they waited for the worst. "Sit down guys, it's going to be a bit bumpy." Stan said before he turns to the shrunken head hanging on the mirror.

"Take 'er away Ern." The head grinned.

"Yeah take it away!" Al squealed as the bus took off, going fast and whizzing around traffic recklessly.

Harry and Al held on tight as they were unfortunately on the same bed as Harry and Al realized why these beds had wheels. "What did you say your names were again?" Stan asked as he didn't seem at all bothered by this whole event.

"We didn't!" Harry called out as he looked to them.

"Where you two headin' tonight?" Stan asked as Al then spoke up.

"The Leakey Caldron that's in London!" Al called as she held on for deer life.

"You hear that the Leakey Caldron that's in London." Stan said as the Shrunken Head heard this.

"The Leakey Caldron that's in London, Ern" the shrunken head said. Paige eyed it wearily, her eyes widening as she saw an old woman crossing the street. "Heads up! Little old lady at twelve o'clock!" Ernie slammed on the brake, Harry and Al both ended up flying forward into the glass.

"Ow…" Al cursed as Harry groaned in pain as they hit the glass hard. They waited until she was just past before rocketing off again.

Al ended up holding onto a pole for dear life as she would not budge until this thing came to a complete stop. "Never again Harry NEVER AGAIN!" Al yelled as both she and Harry knew what she meant. It was while she was twisting out of one's way on the pole that she noticed something interesting. "Sirius Black? Can I see that for a moment please?" She asked upon noticing the picture of said man on the conductor's newspaper. The man looked at her as Harry was trying desperately to keep his balance.

"Sure thing Miss…" He trailed off as Al glared at him.

"Azif." Al said as she then took the newspaper and began to read from her position as she was not I repeat NOT going to let go of that pole until the bus stopped. Al scanned the article while keeping aware of her surroundings, something every Grimoire and their Magius had to learn to always do. Apparently, Black's location was completely unknown at the moment, however people suspected he'd appear near Harry. Mostly it was just cautioning people to keep an eye out. Taking a moment to look at the picture, she noticed he didn't look like a killer. Possibly highly insane and desperate, as well as angry, but his eyes gave away that he was not what they thought. She couldn't be sure if he hadn't killed anyone by accident, but she could tell he was blinded with rage when the picture was taken.

"Was this picture taken when he was apprehended or do you update your pictures regularly?" Al asked as she felt something wasn't right about Sirius being an alleged criminal and killer.

Once they were off Al was wide eyed at what was coming as was Harry as they saw what may lead to a crash two double-decker buses, side by side, came towards them. Harry and Al both went wide eyed as they then screamed in fright as Harry ended up hugging Al for dear life as then suddenly everything seemed to squeeze together as if being sent through a tube. The two stopped screaming as they saw the conductor wasn't affected in the slightest by this.

Once they were through Stan spoke again as he looked to Al. "When he got to Azkaban of course. Why would we need to update it?" He said as Al then sighed at Wizarding idiots.

"Here." Al said as she threw the paper back at the conductor as Harry let go of Al from the bus's movement as Al kept a hard grip on the pole of the bed looking like a cat of sorts. Soon the bus came to a sudden stop as both Harry and Al were in turn flung to the window where they hit it as Al and Harry both fell.

"Ow…" They both moaned before falling down as Harry and Al agreed to NEVER take the Knight Bus Again. Once their destinations announcement was made they both got up as Harry thanked Stan while Al glared at him for his lack of any newcomer warnings as they could hear a car alarm going off outside.

Soon an Igor looking person walked in as he smiled at Harry and Al as they saw him. "Ah at last Mr. Potter and Ms. Azif." He greeted before the Igor looking man took their bags into the Wizarding Pub.

"Well I have the oddest feeling this year will not be normal just like the last two." Al said as Harry looked to her.

"With our luck and life nothing is normal." Harry said as the two followed the Igor like man into the Pub as they wondered what insanity or Black Lodge scheme will they be faced with for there third year at Hogwarts.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeah I know its part filler and part set up so yeah please enjoy this chapter and when your done leave a review as you leave and as I always say here ja-ne.


	22. Chapter 21: Sandalphon appears and hunts

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Well new chapter let's begin this epic.

(Start)

Harry and Al entered the pub as Al even though had been here only once or twice she knew a pub when she saw one. Especially during the Dark Ages when the battle weary Magius were persecuted for their use of magic by fanatical Christians during their Inquisitions against magic. As they entered they were being guided to Room 11 to which Harry then opened and smiled when he saw Hedwig there.

"Hedwig." Harry greeted as he was surprised to see her there.

"Mighty smart bird you have their Potter. Just arrived here five minutes before yourself and Ms. Azif." The Igor looking person said before the sound of a throat clearing was heard as the trio looked and saw a man looking outside the window.

"As the minister for magic it is my duty to inform you both Mr. Potter and Ms. Azif that earlier this evening young Mr. Potter's uncles sister was located above the Dursley household attached to a rope on the chimney. The Accidental Magic department has been deployed and she had been punctured and her memory modified." The man said before he began to make his way to the duo revealing himself as Fudge. "She will have no recollection of the incident what so ever. No Harm done." Fudge said as he walked over to the duo as Al noted he was trying to butter them up.

"Pea soup?" He offered as Harry and Al looked.

"I'm good/No thank you." Al and Harry both answered as they looked to the minister of magic.

"Anyway sir I'm to assume accidental magic is a loophole in the law for underage wizardry since children don't have a proper grip on their magic when it happens is that correct?" Al said as she looked to, Fudge as she was sitting next to Harry on a comfy chair.

"That is correct seems we know who had the brains between you." Fudge joked as Al snickered herself as Harry knew arguing with Al would make him loose in the end. "But running off as you two did was very irresponsible with the state of things." Fudge said as he looked to the two.

"The state of things, sir?" Harry asked as he looked to Fudge.

"We have a few killers on the loose." Fudge said as Al looked to him.

"I know Sirius Black is one of them who was no doubt arrested after a long and tiring trial." Al began as she saw Fudge freeze up a bit as Al smirked a bit. 'No trial that's a good start.' Al thought remembering Metatron's warning to them that not all Blacks were evil. "But it begs to question who the other killers are." Al said as she looked to Fudge wanting some answers. "I mean I believe we should know considering we did an irresponsible thing without being aware of the going on inside the Wizarding World." Al said as she looked to Fudge.

"Not much on the other two I'm afraid one usually perform a thorough clean up when he kills save for a single black feather and the other one she slaughters whatever gets in her way." Fudge said as both magic users heard this knowing Metatron fit the bill for blood soaked messes.

"But any of those details don't matter your both safe and that's what matters." Fudge said putting his hand on their shoulders as Al caught sight of the fear he felt. The Black Lodge has been becoming bolder with their movements and Fudge is trying to lie his way to avoid another possible war. "And tomorrow you will both be on your way back to Hogwarts." Fudge said as Harry and Al then both saw the books nearby.

"Are those our school books near Hedwig?" Harry asked as he took note of his new books.

"Yes I took the liberty of picking them up for you before your arrival here." Fudge said as Harry and Al saw this but saw Fudge was after something here. "Now then Tom will show you to your rooms." Fudge said before Tom began to drag them off.

"Hedwig." Harry called as Hedwig then flew over and landed on Harry's waiting arm.

"Oh and children." Fudge began for one last time. "While you're here it would be best that you refrain from wandering off." Fudge said with a hint of warning as Harry and Al nodded before making their way out of the room with their books and Hedwig. No doubt after the night they had they needed some rest for the rest of their summer.

(The next morning Room 11)

The group had arrived at the inn room as they had separate rooms as once Al was settled and went straight to bed that night. Once she was up she walked in just in time to see Harry fighting a monster book. "Um… do I want to know?" Al asked as she saw Harry had stomped on the book with teeth and eyes.

"Probably not." Harry confessed as he didn't even want to know about this book either.

"Probably Hagrid's idea." Al said as she poked the book with a stick she found once it was locked back up with the strap on it.

"Probably." Harry admitted as he saw the book could have bite someone's arm off if it was allowed to roam.

"Ok so I'm going to wander about screw minister candy." Al said as Harry saw her leave the room.

"Of course you will." Harry said knowing Al didn't follow orders that well from random strangers. "Hey wait for me!" Harry called as he went after Al as he needed to make sure she didn't do something to put a target on their backs as they wanted to enjoy their last day of holidays.

As they left the room Harry had wanted to check out some information on the new Firebolt he had been hearing about thinking that he would at least meet, Joseph, Elisa, Ron and Hermione tomorrow, on the Hogwarts Express. But once they were outside the Pub in Diagon Alley they began making their way to the nearby ice cream parlor as hearing someone yelled their names as they turned.

"Harry! Al! HARRY AL!" Hermione was heard as it seems she was also here as they looked and saw Ron, Hermione, Joseph, and Elisa all of them, sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor — Ron looking incredibly freckly, Hermione very brown, both waving frantically at him with Joseph looking very rich but friendly and Elisa as normal the quiet one of their band of misfits.

"Finally!" Ron said, grinning at Harry as he sat down with them once they grabbed some ice cream as Joseph smirked at them. "We heard you were in the Leaky Cauldron but Joseph said to let you sleep in a bit no doubt scared about the visit of your horrid aunt and leaving you with her." Ron joked as Joseph looked to them.

"Hey when Harry gets even he goes all out." Joseph said fearing of another Great prank war occurring in Hogwarts.

"Plus knowing Al she must have talked Harry into getting their supplies early once they got their letters." Elisa said as Harry smiled a bit.

"Yeah we got them early." Al said as Harry nodded.

"See told you so now pay up!" Joseph called as Ron cursed and paid Joseph the Galleons of their small side wager on Harry's supplies.

"So how come you knew we were staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked as he looked to Ron wondering if Daphne told them.

"Dad." Ron simply stated as it was kind of obvious if one were to think about it.

Arthur, who worked at the Ministry of Magic, would of course have heard the whole story of what had happened to Aunt Marge.

"Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?" Hermione asked in a very serious voice as Al scoffed a bit.

"Yeah he did by accident but she deserved it." Al said as she leaned on her chair enjoying her frozen treat once it was served as this cause Ron to roar with laughter.

"It's not funny, Ron," Hermione said sharply to Ron as Joseph joined in a bit.

"I don't know it's kind of funny." Joseph said as Hermione rolled her eyes at this.

"I swear you should be a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin." Hermione said as Joseph smirked as did Elisa.

"Then you wouldn't have eyes and ears in the house of snakes." Joseph said as Hermione smiled to him as that much was true for them.

"Honestly, I'm amazed neither of them were expelled." Hermione confessed as she was glad they got off the hook so easily with this.

"So am I." Harry admitted before he continued. "Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested." He said as he was surprised he got off scot free before he looked to Ron. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let us off, does he?" Harry asked as Al wanted to know as well.

"Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" Ron said with a shrug, while he was still chuckling. "Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me." Ron said as he shivered as Joseph smiled a bit.

"Oh don't be such a baby Ron it just goes to show your mum cares about you enough to enact proper punishment when you act up and make sure you become a good adult when you leave the nest." Joseph said as he smiled to Ron envying him for still having his mother.

"Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Joseph, Elisa, and Hermione will be there as well!" Ron said as Joseph smiled as did Elisa.

Hermione nodded, beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things." Hermione added as Joseph and Elisa nodded.

"Same here." Joseph said as he looked to them.

"Only it was Joseph's dad since he had some meeting to attend to." Elisa said as it looked like Elisa may end up as Joseph's secretary in the future if not his wife.

"Excellent!" Harry said happily glad their group was back together again.

"So, have you got all your new books and stuff?" Al asked as she looked to their friends.

"Look at this," said Ron, pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. Finally understand what you mean about him charging by the hour, Al. And we've got all our books," He boasted before he pointed at a large bag under his chair. "What about those Monster Books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two." Ron asked as Harry and Al both cringed at this a bit remembering their first 'meeting,' with the blasted thing.

"What's all that, Hermione?" Joseph asked, pointing at not one but three bulging bags in the chair next to her.

"Well, I'm taking more new subjects than those two, aren't I," Hermione said as she looked to them. "Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies..." Hermione listed off before Al cut her off there.

"What are you doing Muggle Studies for? You're muggleborn. Wouldn't you already know all about muggles?" Al asked as Hermione then smiled.

"But it'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view," Hermione said earnestly.

"She's not wrong and this just means me and her will have more classes together with Elisa." Joseph said as Elisa nodded having as many bags as Hermione did and more if Elisa was counted.

"Are you all even planning to eat or sleep at all this year?" Harry asked, while Ron shook his head. Hermione ignored them like Elisa while Joseph laughed a bit.

"I've still got Ten Galleons," Hermione said, while checking her purse. "It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present." She said as Joseph smiled to the soon to be Birthday girl on the table.

"No, I don't think so," said Hermione composedly. "I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig, Joseph has Elvira, and you've got Errol..." Hermione said wanting her own owl like Harry, Joseph, and Ron.

"I haven't. Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." Ron corrected as he then pulled his pet rat out of his pocket. "And I want to get him checked over," Ron added, placing Scabbers on the table in front of them. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him." He finished as with the trip and return as well as physical training he had been going over he needed to keep a closer eye on Scabbers health. Scabbers was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definite droop to his whiskers.

Al meanwhile had a great distrust for Scabbers as Joseph was right here and Scabbers wasn't reacting like most if not all animals do around the Slytherin. "There's a magical creature shop just over there," Harry interrupted her thoughts, as knew Diagon Alley very well by now. "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl." Harry said as Joseph smiled nervously.

"Yeah I'll sit this one out you know how animals feel around me." Joseph said as Harry nodded in understanding as Elvira was the exception to this rule.

"I'll see if we can find anything Elvira may need that Owl always seems like he came back from somewhere." Harry admitted as Elvira always seemed to be the one to deliver Joseph's letter and correspond between Harry and Joseph with Hedwig. So in turn they paid for their ice cream and crossed the street to the Magical Menagerie as Joseph and Elisa took their leave to Gringott's as they had something to do over there.

There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing. The witch behind the counter was already advising a wizard on the care of double-ended newts, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited, examining the cages, while Al checked out the kittens inside the magical pet shop.

A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise. Then there were cats of every color, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-colored fur balls that were humming loudly, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails.

The double-ended newt wizard left, and Ron approached the counter.

"It's my rat," Ron began to the Witch as he looked to her. "He's been a bit off-color ever since I brought him back from Egypt." Ron said as he looked to the Witch.

"Put him on the counter," The witch said, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket.

Ron lifted Scabbers out of his inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better took. Like nearly everything Ron owned, Scabbers the rat was secondhand (he had once belonged to Ron's brother Percy) and a bit battered. Next to the glossy rats in the cage, he looked especially woebegone.

"Hmm." The Witch began, while picking up Scabbers. "How old is this rat?" She asked as Ron looked to her.

"Dunno but he is Quite old. He used to belong to my brother." Ron explained as he looked to the Witch unaware to Al listening in on them.

"What powers does he have?" The witch asked, examining Scabbers closely.

"Uh." The truth was that Scabbers had never shown the faintest trace of interesting powers. The witch's eyes moved from Scabbers's tattered left ear to his front paw, which had a toe missing, and tutted loudly.

"He's been through the mill, this one," she said as she looked to the Witch.

"He was like that when Percy gave him to me," Ron said defensively as Al began to think Scabbers wasn't exactly wizarding normal.

"An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so." The witch said as Al then went wide eyed for not realizing this sooner. "Now, if you were looking for something a bit more hard-wearing, you might like one of these..." She said indicated the black rats, who promptly started skipping again.

"Show-offs." Ron muttered as Al knew the Rat wasn't normal if it lived longer than three years as it has.

"Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic," said the witch, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle.

"Okay, how much... OUCH!" Ron cried out buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers. Al had come running over at the scream, ready for a fight when she saw the scene before her as did Harry.

"NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" The witch cried out, but Scabbers shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing towards him. Al managed to grab him, and handed Scabbers to Ron. Ron had a hard time keeping Scabbers in his pocket, so he, and Harry left the store while Al went back to browsing for a new pet.

"What was that thing?" Ron asked, messaging his head.

"It was either a very big cat or quite a small tiger. Or a demon. Are there demons?" Harry asked, looking at Ron. Ron was saved from having to answer by Al, who had walked out of the store with a small black kitten.

"Where's Hermione?" Al asked, looking around to see that she had not followed them out of the store.

"Probably getting her owl," Harry answered.

The group of four waited outside Magical Menagerie, each taking turns petting the small black kitten Al had decided to name Edward. After a little while, Hermione came out, but she wasn't carrying an owl. Her arms were clamped tightly around the enormous ginger cat.

"You bought that monster?" Ron gasped, his mouth hanging open as Al smirked as now Edward had a friend.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Hermione asked, glowing as Al agreed.

"Great now Edward here won't have to be lonely." Al said presenting her new cat as the black kitten was in the Grimoire arms.

The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall. Now that Scabbers was out of sight, however, the cat was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms.

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" Ron argued as he looked to Hermione.

"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" Hermione said as Al chuckled.

"Hey how about we get Elisa a cat of her own that way while the boys have their owls we have our kittens." Al said as Hermione smiled.

"That sounds like a splendid idea." Hermione said as Ron went pale.

"Oh no." Ron cursed realizing if Hermione, Al, AND Elisa all got cats then Scabbers wouldn't survive the school year. Add the fact rats were easy pray for Owls when they go hunting he began to regret not getting a replacement Rat.

"Don't worry Ron keep Scabbers close to Joseph and the cats will leave him alone." Harry said as Ron figured that was the best bet.

"Yeah um keep the rat away from me I don't want the plague." Joseph was heard as he and Elisa walked in carrying a briefcase of sorts no doubt concluding his business in Gringotts.

"Joseph bloody hell how long have you been there?!" Ron cried out in shock as he saw her.

"Long enough." Joseph said as he kept his distance to not scare Hermione or Al's new pets.

"And I must confess getting a new pet would be a splendid idea but since Ron has his Rat I will need to balance out my new cat with a familiar." Elisa said as she smiled to them. "And I think I know just the creature for it." Elisa said as she smiled to them all. "I shall return momentarily." Elisa said as Joseph smiled.

"Ron if it's any conciliation I'll have a funeral ready for Scabbers." Joseph said as a joke to which Joseph glared at him for that one.

"That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic," Hermione said, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him." Hermione said gushing at her cat as it purred enjoying the loving it was getting.

It wasn't long until Elisa came back as she held a cat of her own as on her head was a small Dragon Newt as it looked to everyone. "I'm back." Elisa said as Ron cried out in sorrow as he now knew Scabbers was as good as dead. "This is my new Kitty her name is Mina and the newt is Dracul." Elisa introduced as she named her new Bengal Kitten and dragon newt after two wildly infamous dark beings.

"Great might as well start running a zoo here folks." Joseph said as he knew this would be a handful for them all before they began making their way back to the Leakey Cauldron.

(Later back at the Pub)

The group of five arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron where they found Arthur sitting in the bar, reading the Daily Prophet before he took notice to them Harry in particular. "Harry!" he said, smiling as he looked up to him. "How are you?" He asked as he looked to Harry smiling to him.

"I'm fine thank you." Harry said as Al smiled as she held her new kitten.

Arthur put down his paper, and Harry saw the now familiar picture of Sirius Black staring up at him. "They still haven't caught him, then?" Al asked as she looked to the picture and remembered seeing him somewhere before.

"No." Arthur said, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far." He said as Harry and Al saw this was a bad idea to send others besides professionals to go after Sirius.

"Wait, why would they do that? If he's dangerous, wouldn't it be better to just have professionals..." Harry asked, brow furrowing as he didn't realize Al was thinking Sirius was innocent.

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" Ron interrupted as he looked to them. "It'd be good to get some more money..." he said as after dealing with the Philosopher Stone, Rose with Demonbane Blood, and a Basilisk with the Eldritch God Yig he assumed they can handle it.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," Arthur said, who on closer inspection looked very strained. "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words." He said as Harry shrugged a bit at this.

At that moment Molly entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by the twins, Fred and George, who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts; the newly elected Head Boy, Percy; and the Weasleys' youngest child and only girl, Ginny.

Ginny, who had always been very, taken with Harry, seemed even more heartily embarrassed than usual when she saw him, perhaps because he had saved her life during their previous year at Hogwarts. Plus it seemed working with the Marauders Organization had matured her to be professional at HQ but outside she like a giggly school girl. She went very red and muttered "hello" without looking at him, before going to Al and chatting with her, cooing over Edward the black cat. Percy, however, held out his hand solemnly as though he and Harry had never met and said, "Harry. How nice to see you." Percy greeted as Harry nodded in response to the elder Weasley.

"Hello, Percy." Harry greeted, trying not to laugh as Al was smiling a little.

"I hope you're well?" Percy said pompously, shaking hands. He seemed to be ignoring Al. The whole debacle was rather like being introduced to the mayor.

"Very well, thanks..." Harry said as he noted Percy has changed a bit.

"Harry!" Fred said, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy..." Fred greeted smiling at Harry.

"Marvelous," George said, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing." George said causing Al to smile as Joseph took to the back with Elisa watching the scene before them while they also caused Percy to scowl at this scene.

"That's enough, now." Molly Weasley said cutting in on the twins little twin speech.

"Mum!" Fred said, as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand, too. "How really corking to see you..." Fred began only for his mother to stop him.

"I said, that's enough," Molly said, depositing her shopping in an empty chair near her. "Hello, Harry, Al. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride at her son's accomplishment.

"And last," Fred muttered under his breath as Ron could agree on that one.

"I don't doubt that." Molly said before frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects." She commented as Joseph saw the classic family 'why can't you be more like your brother,' cliché going on right here.

"What do we want to be prefects for?" George said, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life." George said as he'd rather have fun with his life in Hogwarts/

"Could you imagine them as prefects?" Elisa whispered to Ginny and Al who had wandered away from the twins. "They'd probably prank everyone, using their privileges." Elisa said as Al found that very true.

Ginny giggled at that, still petting Edward and Mina as the cats purred at the touch. "You want to set a better example for your sister! And for Elisa and Al!" Molly snapped at the twins as Joseph laughed a bit at this.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother. And Al has Harry while Elisa is a Slytherin." Percy said as Elisa saw the hateful tone he used there on the Slytherin part.

George then heaved a sigh after Percy vanished to change. "We tried to shut him in a pyramid," George told Harry of his, Ron, Fred, and Ginny's small scheme. "But Mum spotted us." He confessed as Al smiled a bit.

"If it were me I'd do the same." Al cut in as she smirked at them.

Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlor, and the seven Weasleys, Al, Elisa, Joseph, Harry, and Hermione ate their way through five delicious courses. Ron and Ginny were being asked 20 questions on the recent happenings of their internship with Hermione as Ron smiled and told them the cover stories he and Ginny agreed on to keep their real job hidden for Harry's sake.

Joseph wasn't a fast eater as he ate calmly as he talked with his friends as Elisa was the quite girl but she talked to people regardless. Though inside Joseph was happy to be part of a family like this but heart wrenched at what he must do. Nothing of importance was to occur this year save for Sirius escape and seeing as his mother was friends with Sirius and the Marauders Joseph knew something would throw a wrench in his plans. Plus with him trying to develop a new spell in the Chamber of Secrets he had a lot of free time to himself.

Joseph envied them here he envied them for having their freedom to choose while Joseph was bound by the chains of his real father and the Eldritch Gods who use him to be their anchor.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" Fred asked as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding as Joseph and Elisa both enjoyed it.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," Arthur said as he ate the pudding causing everyone looked up at him.

"Why?" Percy asked curiously as he wanted to know like everyone else did.

"It's because of you, Perce." George said seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them..." George began as Fred saw the joke they were going to use.

"...for Humongous Bighead," Fred finished as this caused everyone except Percy and Molly snort into their pudding to stifle their laughter at Percy's expense.

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore." Arthur began causing Harry, Al, and Ron to cough a bit as their food went down the wrong hole remembering how Harry in his Magius form changed the mentioned car. "And seeing as I work there, they're doing me a favor..." He confessed as his voice was casual, but Harry, Al, Joseph, and Elisa couldn't help noticing that Arthur Weasley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure.

"Good thing, too," Molly began as this was a good thing for their sheer number as they practically had a Quiddich Team at this point. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the muggle Underground... You are all packed, aren't you?" She asked as they all looked.

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," Percy said, in a long-suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed." Percy ratted out as Al glared at him for that one.

"I thought that was my bed," Ron complained as he honestly didn't know.

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning." Molly said as Joseph smiled.

"I'll help you Ron organization is my forte." Joseph said as he was still the best chess player in Hogwarts after all.

After dinner most everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. Ron and Percy were next door to Harry and Al with Joseph there to help Ron pack like he promised. Harry had just closed and locked his own trunk and Al was busy double checking hers when they heard angry voices through the wall, and Harry went to see what was going on.

Harry was listening to the voices out in the hall.

The door of number twelve was ajar and Percy was shouting.

"It was here, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing..." Percy said as Joseph could be heard trying to calm things down.

"I haven't touched it, all right?" Ron roared back as it was clear an argument was going on here.

"What's up?" Harry asked, looking from brother to brother before Joseph spoke.

"Long story short Percy lost his badge (Percy: I did not!) While Ron here is missing Scabbers medicine while helping Percy look for his missing badge." Joseph explained as he looked to Harry.

"My Head Boy badge is gone." Percy confirmed, rounding on Harry. Harry took an involuntary step back just as Joseph got between them both.

"So's Scabbers's tonic." Ron also confirmed as he throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I might've left it in the bar..." He said as Harry nodded to this.

"You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" Percy yelled as Joseph then rubbed his eyes in annoyance seeing as he just helped Ron organize his trunk before the missing stuff was noticed as gone.

"I'll get Scabbers's stuff, I'm packed," Harry said to Ron, and he hurried downstairs before Percy could rope him into looking for his badge.

"Wait don't leave me here!" Joseph cried out but alas Harry ditched him to the arguing red heads.

Harry was halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when he heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlor. A second later, he recognized them as both Arthur and Molly Weasley. He hesitated, not wanting them to know he'd heard them arguing, when the sound of his own name made him stop, then move closer to the parlor door.

"... Makes no sense not to tell him Harry's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Harry like a child. He's thirteen years old and..." Arthur was heard as Molly seemed to differ.

"Arthur, the truth would terrify him!" Molly said shrilly. "Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? For heaven's sake, he's happy not knowing!" Molly said as it was clear the mother hen was coming out.

"I don't want to make him miserable, I want to put him on his guard!" Arthur said as Harry heard this as now he knew he needed to be on guard with Al. "You know what Harry and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves. They've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! Even Al needs to be careful considering that there are those who would literally put her under a love potion just to have her ancestor's untouched fortune." Arthur said as he had been hearing rumors of plans to remove Al or capture her to have access to Alhazered's vault.

"But neither of them should do that this year! When I think what could have happened to them that night they ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked them up, I'm prepared to bet the two would have been dead before the Ministry found them." Molly said as it was clear that Al was also involved somehow.

"But they're not dead, they're fine, so what's the point..." Molly said as it was clear she was trying to protect them.

"Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after..." Arthur argued as it seems he was realistic.

"But Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts." Molly said as Harry knew Molly was worrying over nothing seeing as he and Al were pretty capable fighter in their Magius form plus they have Demonbane to fall back to if they need it.

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts. Besides, remember last year, and the troll?" Arthur brought up as Harry gave Arthur points for those perfect examples.

"But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry..." There was a thud on wood, and Harry was sure Arthur had banged his fist on the table.

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Black's been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'He's at Hogwarts... he's at Hogwarts.' Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Harry dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry will bring You-Know-Who back to power. Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that..." Arthur said as he knew Sirius was coming for Harry.

There was a silence. Harry leaned still closer to the door, desperate to hear more. He knew there was more to the minister's rules than he said. But he also remembered Metatron's warning and it seemed this one fit perfectly to not trust everything he read on the news. 'Is Sirius Black actually innocent?' Harry wondered as he knew Metatron was an unknown but she always so far went out of her way to help him when they meet.

"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's Headmaster." Molly defended as it was clear she was a firm believer of Dumbledore's power.

"But what about the others Al in particular?" Arthur asked as Molly was silent for a moment before she continued.

"Dumbledore didn't return until after they went into the Chamber. I suppose he knows about all this?" Molly said as Arthur was heard nodding.

"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed." Arthur said still believing Harry deserved to know the truth.

"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?" Molly asked as she knew those Dementor's are not to be trusted.

"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards." Arthur said as he shared that sentiment. "Nor am I, if it comes to that... but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid." He said as he knew this was needed for now.

"If they save Harry..." Molly said as Arthur sighed to this.

"...then I will never say another word against them," Arthur said as he still didn't like this but took note of the time. "It's late, Molly, we'd better go up..." Molly said as Harry then went wide eyed as he heard chairs move. As quietly as he could, he hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight. The parlor door opened, and a few seconds' later footsteps told him that Arthur and Molly Weasley were climbing the stairs.

The bottle of rat tonic was lying under the table they had sat at earlier. Harry waited until he heard the bedroom door of Molly and Arthur Weasley close, then headed back upstairs with the bottle.

Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantling his and Ron's room in search of his badge.

"We've got it," Fred whispered to Harry. "We've been improving it." The badge now read Bighead Boy. Harry forced a laugh, went to give Ron the rat tonic, then shut, himself in his room and lay down on his bed making a mental note to talk to Al about this in the morning.

So Sirius Black was after him. This explained everything. Fudge had been lenient with them because he was so relieved to find them alive. He'd made Harry promise to stay in Diagon Alley where there were plenty of wizards to keep an eye on him. And he was sending two Ministry cars to take them all to the station tomorrow, so that the Weasleys could look after Harry until he was on the train.

Harry lay listening to the muffled shouting next door and wondered why he didn't feel more scared. Sirius Black had murdered thirteen people with one curse; Arthur and Molly Weasley obviously thought Harry would be panic-stricken if he knew the truth. But Harry happened to agree wholeheartedly with Molly that the safest place on earth was wherever Albus Dumbledore happened to be. As long as you don't go looking for trouble. Didn't people always say that Dumbledore was the only person Lord Voldemort had ever been afraid of? Surely Black, as Voldemort's right-hand man, would be just as frightened of him?

And then there were these Azkaban guards everyone kept talking about. They seemed to scare most people senseless, and if they were stationed all around the school, Black's chances of getting inside seemed very remote. Who would willingly go near them after having escaped from them?

No, all in all, the thing that bothered Harry most was the fact that his chances of visiting Hogsmede now looked like zero. Nobody would want Harry to leave the safety of the castle until Black was caught; in fact, Harry suspected his every move would be carefully watched until the danger had passed.

He scowled at the dark ceiling. Did they think he couldn't look after himself? He'd escaped Lord Voldemort three times; he wasn't completely useless... Plus with Al and Demonbane on his side he could take him on but then his mind crossed to what Metatron had urged from him in her warning.

"I need to talk to Daphne about Black." Harry said as he then felt a flash go in his mind to what Al had mentioned. "And I need to hear about his court case as well." Harry said as he knew something was amiss with this Sirius Black Business.

(Scene Break the next Morning)

Tom woke Harry the next morning with his usual toothless grin and a cup of tea. Harry was just persuading a disgruntled Hedwig to get back into her cage when Ron banged his way into the room, pulling a sweatshirt over his head and looking irritable. Joseph was already bright eyed and bushy tailed as he instead of tea had taken coffee which he was enjoying no doubt to start his day.

Al gave him a brief look before curling back up on her bed. Apparently she had decided that she was done getting ready. Harry frowned knowing how Al was not a morning person in the slightest, before turning to face Ron.

"The sooner we get on the train, the better. At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. Now he's accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know his girlfriend. She's hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy..." Ron said as Percy was being a major Git.

"I've got something to tell you, both of you," Harry began, turning towards Al, but they were interrupted by Fred and George, who had looked in to congratulate Ron on infuriating Percy again. Al got up at this, although she did not look very aware. Fred and George gave her a strange look.

"Harry, what's wrong with old Al? She looks like an Inferius." One of the twins said, looking a little uneasy at this. Harry looked at the Grimoire as she was not a morning person in the slightest.

"A what?" Harry asked, looking at all three Weasleys. Ron smacked his head.

"Right, you grew up with muggles. An Inferius is a dead body that someone evil has brought back," Ron explained. Harry looked confused.

"I thought you couldn't bring people back?" Harry asked, shaking Al a bit to try and wake her up a bit more. She merely muttered something unintelligible, attempted to swat away Harry's hands, and leaned against the dresser.

"Ron's a bit off," the other twin said, looking unnaturally serious. "They're more like animated corpses. Either way, only evil wizards and witches bring them back, like You-Know-Who. He had an entire army of Inferi, full of people he killed."

"She's not dead, she's fine, just...not awake? This is, uh, normal for her, she really hates mornings." Harry reassured the three Weasleys. The twins frowned, but Ron just shrugged and headed down to breakfast. But they understood about hating mornings after all only a crazy person would like waking up early and Joseph so far fit the bill if it wasn't for his coffee.

Harry made sure Al walked in front of him, and had to keep a hand on her to make sure she didn't fall off the stairs. Something was definitely up. After he talked with everyone about Black, he needed to contact Daphne and HQ to let them know they needed information on Sirius Black's trial and conviction.

They headed down to breakfast, where Arthur was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet with a furrowed brow and Molly was telling Hermione, Elisa, and Ginny about a love potion she'd made as a young girl. All four of them were rather giggly, with Edward sitting in Ginny's lap attacking a piece of string Ginny was dangling in front of her.

"What were you saying, earlier?" Ron asked Harry as they sat down. "Later," Harry muttered as Percy stormed in. During breakfast, Percy and the twins got in a fight, with Molly yelling at the twins on Percy's behalf. Ginny was sitting next to Hermione with Edward, since Joseph and Elisa were sitting with Al near Harry. Elisa and Joseph managed to wake Al up by the end of breakfast, as Al was awake enough to protest the amount of food Harry had put on her plate for a third serving.

Harry had no chance to speak to Al, Ron or Hermione in the chaos of leaving; they were too busy heaving all their trunks down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling those up near the door, with Hedwig, Elvira, and Hermes, Percy's screech owl, perched on top in their cages. Two small wickerwork baskets stood beside the heap of trunks, one spitting loudly.

"It's all right, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. "I'll let you out on the train." Hermione said as Al walked over to her new kitty Edward with Elisa near Mina.

"Same to you, Edward." Al smiled as she smiled at her cat as Mina was looking ready to burst with energy.

"You to Mina." Elisa said as Mina really wanted out to run and play.

"You won't," Ron snapped wanting to protect his rat. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?" He pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket.

"We can replace him?" Joseph joked as Ron glared at Joseph who eased back a bit. Soon Arthur who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside.

"They're here, Harry, come on." Arthur said as Harry nodded and followed Arthur with Al close by.

Arthur marched Harry across the short stretch of pavement toward the first of two old-fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet. Al frowned, and followed right behind as she didn't like being treated like a child but the mission came first. She gave her master a questioning glance, and he mouthed later. She nodded, a little annoyed at how closely they were being watched by the Weasley parents. It was quite different from the past two weeks of freedom. "In you get, Harry, Al." Arthur said glancing up and down the crowded street.

Harry got into the back of the car. Before Al joined him, she saw the same black dog that had followed them in the Alley sitting and watching...in muggle London. She frowned, but got in after Ron started to complain she was being slow. Hermione joined the three in the car, and Ron breathed a sigh of relief when Percy was turned away from the first car by his father just as Joseph and Elisa came in with them.

(Scene Break Kings Cross Station that same day)

The journey to King's Cross was very uneventful compared with the Knight Bus. The Ministry of Magic cars seemed almost ordinary. When they weren't sliding through gaps that normal cars certainly couldn't have managed. They reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats in salute to Arthur, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights. Al stared at them as she rolled her eyes at this as magic really has changed in the time she's been around and becoming weaker in humans.

"Those seem like useful cars." Al said, before being jostled by Arthur as he followed her master. Al and Harry both locked eyes one confused, one resigned, over what the elder Weasley was doing. Harry again mouthed later, and Al scowled. Later was not a word she enjoyed having in her vocabulary. She noticed that the dog had apparently managed to follow them to the station, and she gave it a glare. This was beginning to cross over into the 'strange' category of the magical world, instead of just the 'maybe I've never heard of it'. That category had been recently created by Al and Harry knowing with the recent two years as well as fighting the Black Lodge in an underground war the two had sworn they were not going to accept anything as face value so they can be ready for something trying to kill them be it Voldemort or the Black Lodge itself.

"Right then." Arthur began glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry." He said as that was the best plan for now.

Arthur strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Harry's trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine. With a meaningful look at Harry, he leaned casually against the barrier. Harry imitated him, as did Al who had caught up to them, giving Arthur an apologetic look as she rather stay close to Harry.

In a moment, they had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto platform nine and three-quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

Percy and Ginny suddenly appeared behind Harry and Al followed by Joseph and Elisa. The first two panting a bit having taken off in a run.

"Ah, there's Penelope!" Percy said, smoothing his hair and going pink again. Ginny turned away from Percy, hiding her laughter. Percy strode over to a girl with long, curly hair, walking with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny new badge. Unsurprisingly, there seemed to be a matching new badge that the Ravenclaw was excited to point out to her boyfriend.

Once the remaining Weasleys and Hermione had joined them, Arthur led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. They loaded the trunks onto it, stowed Hedwig, Elvira, Edward, Mina, and Crookshanks in the luggage rack as Dracul hid in Elisa's robes, then went back outside to say goodbye to Arthur and Molly.

Molly kissed all her children, then Hermione, then Harry, then Al, followed by Elisa who did not like it, and Joseph who was blushing but tried to hold back tears and kept it well hidden save for Elisa's view. He was embarrassed, but really quite pleased, when she gave him an extra hug. She had tried to do the same to Al who then pulled back blushing a bit no doubt feeling like an embarrassed teen with her emberassing parents which Molly took as a good sign.

"Do take care, won't you Harry?" Molly said as she straightened up, her eyes oddly bright. Then she opened her enormous handbag and said, "I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are, Ron... no, they're not corned beef... Fred? Where's Fred? Here you are dear..." Molly said as she smiled at them all.

"Harry," Arthur then began as he looked to Harry. "Come over here for a moment." He asked as He jerked his head towards a pillar, and Harry followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around Molly. Al noticed, and slipped behind Harry. Anything Harry was going to be told Al should be aware of as well as they were partners after all.

Arthur gave her a look and then resigned preferring not to start a fight with Al right now. "There's something I've got to tell you before you leave..." Arthur began in a tense voice.

"It's all right, Arthur," Harry began with a smile. "I already know." Harry confirmed as Al saw this.

Al and Arthur both stared at him in disbelief.

"You know? How could you know?" Arthur sputtered, ears turning a bit red. Al raised her eyebrows, and Harry threw her a later sign. She scowled but didn't leave.

"I, err, I heard you and Molly talking last night. I couldn't help overhearing," Harry added quickly with an apologetic look.

"That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out," Arthur said looking anxious.

"Honestly it's okay. This way, you haven't broken your word to Fudge and I know what's going on." Harry confirmed as Arthur looked to him

"Harry, you must be scared..." He said as Harry looked to him.

"I'm not," Harry said sincerely as it was true. "Really," he added, because Arthur was looking disbelieving to Harry. "I'm not trying to be a hero, but seriously, Sirius Black can't be worse than Lord Voldemort, can he?" Harry asked as Al smirked a bit.

'Or Master Therion and the Eldritch Gods.' Al mentally added as she knew NOTHING was worse than those things or Master Therion.

Arthur flinched at the sound of the name, but overlooked it. "Harry, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but..." Arthur began as he looked to them.

"Arthur! Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!" Molly called as she was now shepherding the rest onto the train.

"They're coming Molly!" Arthur called before turning to both Harry and Al.

Arthur then looked back to them and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice, "Listen, I want you to give me your word..."

"...that I'll be a good boy and stay in the castle?" finished Harry gloomily.

"Not entirely," said Arthur, who looked more serious than Harry had ever seen him. "Harry, swear to me you won't go looking for Black."

Harry and Al stared, "What!" There was a loud whistle. Guards were walking along the train, slamming all the doors shut.

"Promise me, Harry," Arthur said, talking more quickly still, "that whatever happens..." He began as Harry knew this.

"Why would I go looking for someone I know wants to kill me?" Harry said blankly.

"Harry's not that stupid," Al said, before Harry punched her in the shoulder. "Well, you aren't." Al confirmed as she knew Harry enough that he was stupid at times.

"Swear to me that whatever you might hear..." Arthur said as he wanted to make sure they stayed safe.

"Arthur, quickly!" Molly cried out before Harry and Al ran to the train to board it as they had to hurry or miss it.

(Later inside the Hogwarts Express)

Steam was billowing from the train it had started to move. Harry ran to the compartment door and Ron threw it open and stood back to let him and Al on. They leaned out of the window and waved at Arthur and Molly until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view.

"I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed. Joseph nodded as Ginny knew this and lead the twins, Joseph, and Elisa away to give the original four some privacy.

Harry, Al, Ron, and Hermione set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.

This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. Harry, Al, Ron, and Hermione checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart.

The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione whispered at once as Al inspected him.

"How'd you know that?" Ron asked, goggling at Hermione.

"It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Wonder what he teaches?" Ron said while frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile.

"That's obvious," Hermione whispered to Ron as it was the obvious answer. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense against the Dark Arts." Hermione said as Harry and Ron looked to him as did Al.

The third years had already had two Defense against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had lasted only one year. There were rumors that the job was jinxed.

"Is he dead?" Al asked, going to poke the man. Harry stopped her, making her sit next to him.

"Well, I hope he's up to it," Ron said doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway..." he turned to Harry, "what were you going to tell us, Harry?" Ron asked as Al then cleared her throat while Harry began to tell him.

Harry explained all about Arthur and Molly's argument and the warning Arthur had just given him. When he'd finished, Al had her eye narrowed with the same cold look she had given Uncle Vernon when they left, Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. She finally lowered them to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry... you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry..." Ron said as Al then looked to Harry and Ron.

"Hey we don't look for trouble actively trouble finds us." Al said as she then sighed. "Plus… I have some reasoning to believe Sirius is actually innocent of any crimes." Al said as Ron and Hermione both looked shocked.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked as she looked to the Grimoire.

"Look a picture can say a thousand word and I saw a good chunk of those in his photo on the Prophet, Anger, loss, and grief, a man who lost his world and went after the person who caused it." Al said as she looked to them. "If you guys feel like talking what happened when he was caught?" Al asked as she wanted answers on Sirius.

"Not much…" Ron asked as he looked to her. "My dad said Peter Pettigrew died trying to catch him Sirius shot a curse killing Pettigrew and multiple muggles." Ron said as Al looked to him. "They say the only thing left of Peter was his finger." Ron said as Al then shot up wide eyed.

"Wait you said only a finger?!" Al called as Ron and Hermione were both caught off guard.

"What importance does a finger play Al?" Harry asked as she then rubbed her eyes in annoyance.

"I've seen many people fake their deaths like that cut off their finger during an explosion but the explosion on a pipe line should have left a corpse a finger could not have survived in other words it was a diversion." Al said as Hermione and Ron heard this.

"She's not wrong why a finger and not a corpse?" Hermione asked as Ron heard this.

"Are you saying Black was framed?" Ron asked as Harry looked seeing the logic.

"Voldemort was dead so if Peter wasn't loyal to him then why else would he possible fake his death?" Harry asked as pieces began to lock into place for them.

"Wow this is like the earliest we've ever began solving a mystery." Al said as their luck may just be turning around now.

"Yes plus if I were falsely imprisoned for a crime I did not commit I'd hate to admit it but I'd want to break out as well so I may clear my name." Hermione confessed as Ron saw this as well.

"So… we're probably going to go looking for a mass murderer and ask his side of the story?" Ron asked as he knew he had been training his body for an event like this one.

"For no probably yes." Al said as Ron then sighed.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Ron said as they also had to get any updates on orders from Daphne and the arriving Deus Machina Aeon.

"Well anyway if we have some form of thing to do at Hogsmead then you guys will have to go without me and Al." Harry said as they were unable to get the signature from Petunia before running away after blowing up Marge.

"Well in case Black is a Murderer we may have to bring out the, you-know-what to subdue him if needed." Al said as she looked to Lupin who she was believing may be faking sleep.

"Yeah that may be helpful." Harry said knowing what she was actually talking about.

"So any thoughts if Therion and the Black Lodge may try and use Black to his advantage?" Al asked as they had to be ready.

"Who knows but if he does we'll be ready." Ron said as he knew Master Therion was strong but Harry and Al were catching up this his strength real fast.

"I hope so." Hermione said as they had all agreed to keep Joseph and Elisa out of their small club for their sake after Joseph was used for his blood as the true heir last year by Riddle.

"For now we need to focus on getting more information on Black if he was falsely imprisoned we need to know so we can clear his name and if he did not have a proper trial we need to get him that trial." Harry said as he was not going to let an innocent man be in Azkaban like with Hagrid last year.

"Agreed." Al said as she looked to Lupin betting her Galleons he was faking being asleep there. Al would benefit to know she would actually win this bet as Remus Lupin was in fact pretending to be asleep.

Remus Lupin was very good at pretending to sleep. It was almost necessary given who his roommates were in Hogwarts. At first, Remus thought it would be a good way to learn more about the atmosphere at Hogwarts, but when Harry ended up in his compartment, he was overjoyed. He could learn about the boy who would have been like his nephew.

The first topic of conversation was a bit sore. Remus didn't realize that no one would tell Harry how close Black was to his father. He understood why, but for him it was almost impossible to think about Sirius Black and not think James Potter. He did his best to ignore the topic, and just listen to the voices of Harry and his friends. He could almost pretend that everything was perfect, and he was just listening to the two talk about Hogwarts, or whatever interested them, with Peter and either Lily or James would come and interrupt soon...

But then during the entire conversation they began talking as if they were hiding a secret as they began to discuss what they knew about Sirius. And Remus was shocked to learn that Al made an excellent point with Harry on Peter. Why would an explosion only leave a finger behind while destroying the rest of the body? Furthermore Remus was also angry and grief stricken when James and Lily died and if Remus wasn't the brains he may have attacked Sirius as well. But Sirius was the secret keeper so if anything he was the only suspect… unless there was an unknown variable in all of this mystery around him.

But then Remus remembered Peter was an Animagi so if anything he could have easily transformed into a rat after cutting off his finger and blowing the pipes to escape and live in hiding. It was the most important part as since Peter was an unregistered Animagi this would mean he could easily hide among Rats in the country full of them. This in turn meant that Sirius may actually be innocent and Peter may have been the real traitor. When he thought of this it took all of his self-control not to twitch as this meant he may have blamed Sirius for a crime he did not commit.

If Harry and his friends wanted to find the truth from Sirius Remus was going to help them in hopes that Sirius was actually innocent of the crime.

(Later)

He might not be very good company, but Professor Lupin's presence in their compartment had its uses. Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and their three least favorite people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Draco Malfoy and Harry had been enemies ever since they had met on their very first journey to Hogwarts. Malfoy, who had a pale, pointed, sneering face, was in Slytherin house; he played Seeker on the Slytherin Quiddich team, the same position that Harry played on the Gryffindor team but Draco was the backup Seeker as Joseph was the main Seeker of the team. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do Malfoy's bidding. They were both wide and muscly; Crabbe was taller, with a pudding-bowl haircut and a very thick neck; Goyle had short, bristly hair and long, gorilla arms.

"Well, look who it is," Malfoy said as Al glared at him as he had his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter and their pet Weasel." Draco taunted as Al glared at him as she hated being reminded about that damn Prophet bullshit. Crabbe and Goyle of course chuckled trollishly being complete tools here.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?" Draco taunted as Al and Harry both saw Ron was getting edged as they may have to hold him back.

Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor. Al was on her feet as well, wand twitching as she looked the threesome over before she could go for her fists Professor Lupin gave a snort.

"Who's that?" Malfoy asked, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.

"New teacher," Harry said, who got to his feet, too, holding Al and Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?" Harry asked almost daring Draco to try something.

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.

"C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.

Harry and Ron sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles. Al watched as the Slytherin trio walked down the corridor before Harry grabbed her and made her sit down.

"No fighting them," Harry hissed at her as Al scowled in response to this.

"Not unless they start it," she hissed back as Harry then sighed.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," Ron was saying angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and..." He said as Al agreed with him.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can have Joseph and Elisa help us get even with Draco." Harry said as Ron agreed while made a violent gesture in midair. "Ron," Hermione, hissed pointing at Professor Lupin, "be careful..." She warned but Professor Lupin was still fast asleep.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.

"We must be nearly there," Ron said, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window. The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

"Great. I'm starving. I want to get to the feast..." Ron said while he was getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside.

"We can't be there yet," Hermione said, checking her watch. "So why are we stopping?" She asked as then both Harry and Al felt it a darkness had entered the area.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?" Ron's voice said from behind Harry.

"Ouch! Ron that was my foot!" Hermione gasped and scolded as she looked to the others.  
Do you think we've broken down?"

"No… we got company." Al said as she and Harry began to get up as this was like first year all over again.

There was a squeaking sound as Ron wiped a patch clean on the window and started peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said as they all felt a cold chill enter the area. Harry and Al knew it well but this was nothing compared to Master Therion. Soon footsteps ominous and dark was heard as Harry began to make his way out of the compartment with Al to see who was trying to attack or harm them.

"Ron, Hermione stay safe." Harry said as he and Al looked and once they were out of the compartment they saw him. It was a man but he was covered head to toe in black armor much like Metatron's own white armor but he was clearly male. Accompanying him were cloaked figures that towered the ceiling as they seemed to not notice him.

"Tell me… are you Harry Potter and his Grimoire the Necronomicon Al Azif?" The figure asked as Harry looked to him.

"Who wants to know?" Harry asked as the figure looked to him with piercing red eyes.

"I am Sandalphon the Black Angel of the Black Lodge. My master the Grand Sorcerer Master Therion had dispatched me to locate Metatron at my own discretion and bring her to him. You and Al Azif were the last two to see her thus I have come to demand you reveal her location to me." Sandalphon said as Harry glared at him.

"Sorry… but Metatron normally appears when she wants to appear." Harry said as Sandalphon glared at him.

"That was not a request if you will not tell me her location… then I shall use you to bring her to me." Sandalphon said as Harry and Al got ready for a fight. Sandalphon then sent the Dementor's forth as they went on the attack as soon with a small burst Harry and Al were in their Magius form as he grabbed both by the neck in response.

"Harry don't stay to close they're trying to suck out your happy memories!" Al called but it was too late as one came from behind and got close to Harry as Harry went wide eyed at this. He then growled and punched it away as it glared at him.

Soon Remus opened his eyes and sent a spell at them as Sandalphon then charged forward as Remus saw him as he restrained Harry to the wall. "Impressive you powered on through the Dementor's." Sandalphon said as he glared at Harry.

"Get off!" Harry roared as he sent a punch at his head knocking him back a bit as Sandalphon saw a wand pointed at him as Remus was pointing his wand at him.

"Give up and sees your aggression." Remus warned as he knew Harry was in trouble.

"That wand…" Sandalphon said as he then looked to Remus. "What does it stir something inside?" Sandalphon said as he then glared at Harry. "Heh it's too crowded and noisy here Arkham should provide a better battleground." Sandalphon said as Remus then went wide as Hermione and Ron saw this.

"Professor run!" Hermione called out before Harry, Al, and Remus were all dragged into Arkham by Sandalphon by a burst of magic caused by him.

"Uh oh." Ron said knowing whatever damage causes in Arkham would reflect onto their world.

(Arkham)

Harry with Al were on the ground as Remus was as well as he saw Sandalphon descend upon them as Harry and Al glared. "Sorry about this professor." Harry said as he looked to Remus.

"Harry?" Remus asked as Al looked to him.

"How do you know his name already like that?" Al asked noticing how Remus was talking to Harry with familiarity.

"Questions best saved when your lives aren't at stake." Sandalphon said before he began firing beams of pure magic at them forcing Harry to bring up his Mystic Defense.

"Professor long story short we're in the magical core of the universe called Arkham we need to be careful how we fight here because any damage done here if major enough can reflect upon our world." Harry explained as Al looked as Remus saw this remembering hearing about random explosions, tornadoes, and earthquakes as he looked to them.

"I see." Remus said as he pointed his wand at Sandalphon. Remus then looked up and was wide eyed at a full moon as he panicked. "Harry run!" Remus yelled expecting pain but Al then focused and the full moon changed to a half-moon. "W-what?" Remus asked as he saw the moon changed suddenly.

"Huh a werewolf that's a new one." Al said as she was catching her breath a bit.

"Al what did you do?" Harry asked as Al looked just before Sandalphon charged at them forcing the two to separate.

"Just running on a hunch was all!" Al called before Harry grabbed Remus and jumped away to a building top.

"You cannot escape boy." Sandalphon said as Harry then acted.

" _ **SCIMITAR OF BARZAI!"**_ Harry invoked as soon the Scimitar appeared blocking a blade strike from Sandalphon. Harry then pushed Sandalphon off as the two then flew upward as Harry went for the first attack. Harry struck downward at Sandalphon who then made a smirking sound and blocked the attack with ease.

"Pathetic." Sandalphon said before charging a fist and then struck against Harry in the stomach hard as Harry felt the air inside leave and maybe a few ribs breaking from the punches power.

"Harry!" Remus called as Harry fell down before switching weapons with ease.

" _ **ITHAQUA AND CTHUGHA!"**_ Harry invoked summoning his guns and firing at Sandalphon who then used his wings to block the attack from both bullets before charging at Harry and grabbing his head.

"To weak!" Sandalphon roared before slamming Harry's head into the ground hard and creating a crater. "Not even worth my time." Sandalphon said before he lifted Harry by the head and threw him aside to the wall where he busted a whole in it. "Weak… just like that." Sandalphon began before he went wide eyed as he felt something appear a greasy haired boy hanging upside down like he was being bullied.

"Harry now!" Al was then heard as Harry then used his body to grab Sandalphon's arm and twist him over causing him to fall over from it.

Harry then roared out and punched Sandalphon in the face before he felt blades pierce him as he looked and saw Sandalphon's wings doing that. "Never let your guard down." Sandalphon said as he then threw Harry off of him before stomping his foot on his neck choking him. "Now you will answer where, is Metatron, boy." Sandalphon said as he then felt the Crucio hit him as he looked and saw Remus there. "I'll deal with you in a bit wolf so stay put." Sandalphon said as Remus glared at him.

"Leave my surrogate Nephew alone!" Remus roared firing a blasting curse at Sandalphon who then let Harry go.

"Very well then if you're so eager to die I shall send you on your way." Sandalphon said as he looked to Remus who stood his ground.

"No Professor run!" Harry called out but Remus ignored him.

Once Sandalphon was upon Remus he glared ready to hit him as this was a suicide attempt. "REMUS!" A new voice was heard as soon a white blur bashed into Sandalphon as the two ended up rolling in a tussle before crashing into a building as Harry and Remus both ran to look.

Soon from the rubble Sandalphon stood as he glared at the new foe and saw the White Angel Metatron was there. "So it seems my hunch was spot on put Potter in enough danger and you will appear Metatron." Sandalphon said as Metatron glared at her foe.

"Are you two ok?" Metatron asked glancing to the two as she showed she wasn't going to let them get hurt again.

"Y-yeah thank you Metatron." Harry said as he was saved by her again.

"Well you found me what do you want from me?" Metatron glared as she wanted answers.

"Master Therion has sent me forth to bring you back Metatron to complete your creation with the mental imprinting." Sandalphon said as Metatron glared at him.

"Over my corpse! I refuse to be a slave to Therion after he robbed me of my daughter and my son!" Metatron yelled before igniting her bream blades and charged at Sandalphon as he glared at her and the two clashed with his own blades ignited.

"Then I must bring you to him by force!" Sandalphon roared out before he began to battle her in a battle of skills as it was magic and hand to hand as they punched and kicked at each other and even used the beam blades and their wings to combat each other.

"Their designed the same way the only deciding factor will be skill and who wants it more." Al said as she saw the battle as Remus was tending to Harry's injuries with Al aiding him.

Sandalphon and Metatron landed on a building and charged at each other trading punches and kicks at each other trying to beat the other as Metatron would not go back to a place she was to be enslaved to and Sandalphon would return her to the Black Lodge by force under Master Therion's explicit orders.

Metatron was then grabbed by her head and slammed down but she used the momentum to flip to her front and then send an upward slash at Sandalphon with her energy blade and sliced through his mask causing some of it to fall off to reveal a human face under it.

Metatron got up and then went wide eyed under her own helmet as she saw a familiar face though scared like her own but still recognizable save for the mystic seal tattooed onto his face. "No…" She began as she began to step back in shock and fear. "It can't be you." Metatron said as she knew this face as he looked to her with a cold look on his face. "How can he do this?!" Metatron yelled before extending her wings and flying to Harry and Remus.

Once she was upon them she created a bomb which she dropped and vanished back to the Hogwarts Express as Harry lost consciousness as Sandalphon was then knocked back by the resulting explosion as the last thing Harry heard before things went black was a scream and Al calling out to Harry.

(Later Hogwarts Express)

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" Hermione said, slapping Harry when she didn't get a response.

Harry opened his eyes, as Al noticed the floor shaking no doubt the Hogwarts Express was moving again as they saw the lights had come back on. Harry seemed dazed, looking from the seat he must have slid out to the people around him. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him, with Metatron who was leaning on the wall and Professor Lupin watching. Al was also there as Metatron watched over Harry no doubt not wanting to leave him be till she was sure he was ok.

"You're lucky we got back to Hermione and were able to deal with your injuries." Al said as Metatron looked to them. "Metatron helped and well luckily no one will notice that you were hurt before." Al said as Metatron watched them. Metatron then helped Harry back to his seat next to Al as Metatron looked to him making sure he was ok.

"Does anything hurt at all Harry?" Metatron asked as she looked Harry over.

"Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that, uh, that thing? Who screamed?" Harry asked as he was confused.

"No one screamed." Ron said, more nervously still.

"But I heard screaming." Harry said as Metatron saw this.

"The Dementor can do something like that with the right memory." Metatron revealed just before a loud snap that made the students all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here. It will help." He said to Harry handing him a piece of the Chocolate.

"That… was a Dementor?" Harry asked as he didn't know what was scarier Sandalphon or the Dementor.

"Yes one of the very same from Azkaban." Lupin said as he was now giving chocolate to everyone else save for Metatron who politely turned it down.

Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

"Eat. It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..." Remus said taking his leave as he strolled past everyone and disappeared into the corridor.

"I should go to." Metatron said as she began to get up. "If Sandalphon is after me he will possibly use you all to draw me out." Metatron said as she then looked to Harry. "Harry if you see him again if any of you see him again run do not approach him he's not one to be reasoned with as he is now." Metatron said as she looked to them.

"Wait but why do you keep protecting me?!" Harry asked before Metatron held her hand to Harry's face gently rubbing it like a mother would her child.

"Listen to me its best you do not know. In fact as far as this goes we are merely allies against a common foe." Metatron said as even with a synthesized voice Al, Hermione, and even Ron could note the sadness and grief in her tone. "So please sweetheart… don't fight Sandalphon." Metatron said before she handed a note to them. "Give this to Remus when he comes back… and please head my warning." Metatron said before she took her leave as well and soon they saw her fly pass the window no doubt heading to wherever she needs to go next.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" Al asked as she was watching Harry anxiously hoping he would be ok.

"I don't get it... what happened after I passed out?" Harry asked, wiping more sweat off his face.

"Sandalphon can control the Dementor's from what Metatron revealed but his its limited control so he only had the two." Al said as she looked to Harry.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes, Are you all right, Harry after that tussle you had?" Remus asked as he looked to Harry.

"Yeah… oh and Metatron said to give this to you when you returned." Harry said passing the letter to Remus who took it and nodded.

"Very well I shall see what it says when I am able." Remus said as they soon began to talk as they made their way to Hogwarts for their third year at the mentioned school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

(Scene Break Metatron)

Metatron arrived at the Weeping Willow and began making her way to a secret area under it as once she was inside the Shack like place she smiled solemnly. "The Shrieking Shack it's been a while." Metatron said as she made her way to a table and undid some of her armor to treat her injuries which were bruised or bleeding. She then began applying a healing ointment with some magic to deal with the minor stuff and used mainly magic and possibly stitching for some of the major injuries. "I know your there Black show yourself as you can see I'm injured." Metatron said as soon a black Dog came out and transformed into the escaped Sirius Black in the form he was when Al had met him.

"How did you?" Sirius asked as Metatron then cut him off.

"Don't just know that I have the same target as you Peter Pettigrew." Metatron said as she treated her own injuries. "I know your innocent that's why I'm going to help clear your name if you can catch Pettigrew first." Metatron said as it was clear Peter was not on her friendly side.

"Wait you want to kill him?" Sirius asked as Metatron glared at him.

"Yes and make him suffer slow and painfully." Metatron revealed as she had spent two years looking for him and she won't let him escape her vengeance no matter what.

"Fine but I will stop you from killing him I need him alive to clear my name." Sirius said as Metatron scoffed.

"Don't worry he will be alive long enough to confess." Metatron said as she stitched her wounds up. 'Then… I'll go after Sandalphon… and free you James.' Metatron thought as she knew who Sandalphon truly was under the armor as she didn't realize Therion would go to this extreme to push Harry to reach his full magical potential.

(TBC)

ESKK: well here we are the newest chapter. Anyway as you all leave please be sure to leave a review and as always ja-ne.


	23. Chapter 22 Lessons of Life and Knowledge

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Well enjoy this chapter folks and remember Read and Review this chapter.

(Start Hogwarts)

When the train stopped, Remus knew something was wrong. He hoped it was nothing, but he stayed alert. He just hoped that it wasn't who he thought it was. After listening to everyone try and figure out what was happening, he thought he heard something.

He snapped awake, getting ready to protect his almost-nephew and his friends only to find said nephew and friend can handle themselves quiet fine. But that was until Sandalphon appeared and needless to say Remus once inside Arkham was willing to stand between Sandalphon and Harry just as Metatron appeared rescuing them. He saw Metatron was in shock over what had happened when she saw his face but she didn't stay long to be asked.

They managed to protect everyone from the Dementor and Sandalphon, and saw the two who were in the compartment prior hover over the two with concern etched on them. OF course Remus also had the shock and pleasure to meet a familiar face so to speak when he met Joseph Theo. It didn't take him long to realize he was the son of Nero considering he was wearing the Heir Ring to Salazar Slytherin the same one Nero had worn when she was alive.

Remus still remembered how Sirius had a crush on her and stained himself from her seeing as she was a Slytherin but the crush remained no doubt since she wanted to change her house for the better but failed in the long run. In fact she was one of the only Slytherin's in the Order of the Phoenix until she left them on bitter terms. Remus had no idea she had a son and had hoped he had lived a happy life like Harry did and it bought him joy that like Lily and James were friends with her he was friends with Harry.

Of course he also knew Joseph from the few letters Nero had sent him before her death wasn't normal by wizarding terms. She urged Remus and begged him to help her son in her letters stray away from the dark path forced upon him and if not make it as comfortable as he could. Remus didn't know what dark path Nero was talking about but the way she worded her letters sounded like she was desperate even scared of what could happen as the end result.

Whatever Nero had warned Remus about before her death it seems Joseph was already feeling its effects as on the outside he was a happy young man with a friend he wouldn't give up for anything but in his eyes Remus saw himself and the curse his lycanthropy had forced upon him but 10 times worse. Remus hoped he could keep his promise to Nero but by the look of those eyes… it was like Joseph was already too far gone and wanted sweet release.

They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Everyone turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

"All right, you guys?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform. Everyone followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, by what Al had told Harry was a creature only those who seen and understood death can see.

The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw. Harry and Al felt better thanks to the chocolate but still weak as Joseph and Elisa were riding with them as well. Ron and Hermione kept looking at Harry sideways, as though frightened he might collapse again. Joseph and Elisa were trying to figure out what they had missed but no one would tell them leaving them out once more.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Al and Harry saw two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. The two glared at the Dementors almost daring them to try and get a meal out of them again but they in turn did not respond as they drove up to the castle.

The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione and Ron got out followed by Joseph and Elisa to the school.

"Well that was settling." Joseph said as he saw the Dementors flying around the turrets.

"Is Sirius Black really that bad?" Harry asked as Elisa looked around.

"Must be if they have the Dementors here… but why here?" Elisa asked as it didn't make sense to the group but for herself and Joseph it made perfect sense for the duo.

"For not lets focus on heading to the Great Hall we got fresh meat to greet." Al said as Harry rolled his eyes to her.

"Yeah more students for you to mouth off to." Harry said as he swore sometimes Al's tongue was a venom filled one for Slytherin's here.

(Scene Break later that evening at the Great Hall)

Once everyone was sorted and everyone was at their tables as people were talking while Joseph was stuffing his face a bit with some snacks he snuck in while Elisa was being a bit close knit about it with her own snacks. The same could be said for Harry and Al as many of their classmates were asking about the Quiddich season and what they're planning for their team's victory this year. Of course the Group had a visit with the schools healer after they're run in with the Dementor's and Sandalphon who was not mentioned in some letter Remus sent ahead.

Right not the choir was singing a song with their singing toads and Flitwick conducting as Joseph ate his food in peace. Harry meanwhile was deep in thought wondering why Metatron freaked out earlier like she saw a ghost somehow. "Welcome!" Dumbledore greeted, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..." Dumbledore began before he cleared his throat and continued. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." He explained as that was something that did not leave anyone's notice.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and the group glanced at each other on their own table and across the tables. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

Dumbledore paused; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard. Joseph kept his head hidden as he knew who Remus was and was fully aware of his connection to his mother Nero. Al meanwhile had to confess that Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes until her gaze drifted to Snape.

"Hey guys look at Professor Snape." Al commented as they all looked to him.

Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the teaching position of Defense, Against the Dark Arts, but Harry was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger: it was loathing.

"Huh I wonder what got Snape so angry at Professor Lupin." Harry asked as Al simply shrugged.

"I got a few theories one being the obvious while the other would need digging into history for fact." Al said as she waited for the food to appear. "But the only proof to either of those is that he's been glaring at him since he got here." Al said as Ron looked to Al.

"Though what I still want to know is who would assign a biting book?" Ron said as soon his question was answered by Dumbledore.

"As to our second new appointment." Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties." Dumbledore announced as Al snickered a bit.

"Does that answer your question?" Al asked as Ron rolled his eyes in response to the Grimoire witty little quip.

"I would have thought he written it." Harry joked as Hermione then slapped his arm for that one causing him to smile while rubbing the spot his arm got slapped.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced as soon the golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink.

"Thank you for this bounty." Al said as she began to fill her plate up and begin eating as it was clear she was hungry as Harry did the same. Once everyone began to eat they began discussing about their summers while Joseph was being quiet about it Elisa shared what they could and fabricated others.

But the two had taken notice to how Remus was taking an interest in the Gryffindor and Slytherin Table as Joseph allowed it to be for now but kept his mental defenses up. The less Remus or anyone dives into his mind the better of they all were for it. Joseph had already made plans to visit the Chamber of Secrets to set up his little of site study and lab. Harry had all but sworn never to return there which helped Joseph as this meant he could use it to his advantage to create another spell for this year. Joseph had in fact made sure his persona as Master Therion had dispatched orders to begin stirring up trouble as in one year time Master Therion and the Black Lodge would announce itself to the wizarding world in a spectacle that they can no longer deny or hide his existence.

At long last, the feast was over and Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed. At long last, the feast was over and Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed.

(Slytherin Common Room)

Joseph was sitting on a chair enjoying some silence as the Slytherin Dungeons were something of an ironic twist for him. Harry in the Gryffindor Tower was sitting upon high bathed in the light while Joseph as Master Therion is stuck down here in the darkness hated and despised with a silent prayer for true death. Joseph for now had to wait till he had a chance which would be a tad bit hard considering Remus seems to be watching him like a hawk. For now though Joseph need only wait for a Full Moon and when that occurs he would be free to head to the Chamber of Secrets unimpeded.

"Master…" Elisa began as she was laying her head on Joseph lap on the sofa they were on. "Are you worried Remus may expose us?" Elisa asked as she looked to her beloved Master Therion.

"No… he may not be aware of this but he may be aware of how I was… conceived." Joseph confessed as Elisa nodded to him.

"Should we eliminate him then?" Elisa asked as Joseph looked and sighed.

"No… we should have him take either a magical oath or an unbreakable vow to ensure his silence he will no doubt take pity upon me for my circumstances." Joseph said as he knew how the Werewolf was with those suffering like him.

"Very well… Master." Elisa said as she was loyal to her master and if he wills it she shall make his wishes so as ordered without question or chances of failure.

(Scene Break Divination Class)

Joseph and Elisa were messing with their tea leaves as with them as Harry, Al, Ron, and Hermione as they were having a fabulous time in Divination. Joseph, Al, and Elisa all sat with their heads on their hands listening to Professor Trelawney drone on about Divination.

"…cannot be divined from the pages of a book. Books only cloud one's Inner eye."

"What rubbish" Hermione muttered as Al agreed.

"Tell me about it." Al said before she, Ron, Joseph, Harry, and Elisa all went wide eyed at this as Al nearly fell out of her chair while Joseph shot up in shock as Elisa saw this as well.

"Where'd you come from?" Ron asked as the six of them ignored Trelawney to which Hermione shrugged in her response.

"I've been here all along" she answered while shrugging as Joseph saw clearly that was a horrible lie.

"You're a bloody ninja." Joseph said as he looked to Hermione in shock as Al wrote a note and passed it over to Hermione.

'You're a bloody liar.' Al had written to which Hermione caught and knew her 'secret,' may be hard to hide.

"The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. If all goes well, we will proceed to palmistry, fire omens, and finally... the crystal ball." Trelawney said as the six all agreed they wanted this class to be over as soon as possible. They all liked this quirky teacher don't get them wrong, but the woman couldn't seriously believe in tea leaves, could she? "Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And in late spring, one of our number will... leave us forever." Well that answers that question and just opens the door to many more. "Let's begin, shall we?" She asked as Al swore this woman was a few eggs close to an omelet.

"Well here we go." Joseph said as he and Elisa began to work on their cup with Hermione as Harry and Al worked with Ron on their own cups. And with that class progressed as normal as Harry smiled a bit as they worked on deciphering Tea leafs of all things to learn the future.

Trelawney walked around helping students while Elisa looked at the leaves in the bottom of Joseph and Hermione's cup. "It looks like remnants of tea" Elisa said with a sigh as she knew for Master Therion she had to play her role flawlessly. Trelawney stopped by Hermione and Ron's chairs as she looked torts Harry, Al, and Ron.

"What do you see in their cups dears?" Ron muttered something about Harry and oddly enough Joseph being happy about suffering before Hermione and Elisa both froze and handed the cup over. Trelawney gasped and set both cups down.

"What is it Professor?" Neville asked as he wondered what was going on as Al saw it as well but she saw it clearly. Trelawney was receiving a vision of times to come and they had to figure if it was self-starting or it starts by the acts of others. But then Al looked at her Tea Cup as Elisa shared the look and saw the image as well as they both shared the same image the image of Grimm a Black Dog.

"You both have the Grim."

"What's the Grim?" Lavender opened her book and started reading for the class.

"'The Grim taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen... of death.'" Harry and Joseph both picked up their cups and the tea leaves inside shifted until they made a new picture. For Harry it was the image of Demonbane facing Liber Legis as if what Trelawney says is true… Harry was destined to die by Master Therion's hands.

For Joseph though he saw the image and knew it by heart, soul, and more as it was Yog-Sothoth his father and most of all the one he was destined to summon to this world.

(Scene Break Castle Grounds)

"You don't think that Grimm piece has anything to do with Sirius Black Do you?" Ron asked as Al then spoke up.

"No… it doesn't." Al said as Harry agreed.

"Yeah after I saw the dog it changed from to Demonbane and Liber Legis." Harry confessed as he looked to his friends.

"Wait it's another Master Therion thing? Bloody Hell it's like we can't walk five paces without him popping up somehow." Ron said as he went with his friends.

"Ron you're missing the point here." Hermione said as Al nodded.

"Yeah in all likely hood Harry may actually be destined to die by Master Therion's hands." Al said as Ron then shut his mouth as he then gulped in response to this.

"That can't be right can it? Divination is a screwy discipline." Hermione said as Al was oddly silent about this.

"…I wish is was." Al confirmed as she had many masters who either studied it or fell victim to it. "A Magius of Master Therion's skill level no doubt he's a true master of Divination story says that if one truly masters the art they can not only foretell the future but quite possibly bend it to their will. But that kind of power is far and between even by Magius standards." Al said as Hermione looked to her.

"How do you?" Hermione began as Al then gave Hermione a glare. "Darn I keep forgetting millennia old Grimoire." Hermione scolded herself as she needed to keep note of that as an important self-reminder.

They soon arrived at Hagrid's hut as they were excited for Hagrid's first lesson as a teacher at Hogwarts. "C'mon now! Get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh. Follow me" Hagrid called out as Harry, Al, Elisa, Ron and Hermione awaited their lesson with Daphne off to the side. Joseph was excused for this class due to the fact animals really didn't like him. In fact one time with a signed signature Joseph was attacked by one of the braver animals simply by approaching which he was then excused from any and all live beast related lessons in school as for him it became study hall or he can attend another class.

"Well this should be fun." Al said as she liked Hagrid as the guy didn't have a mean bone in his body unless he was provoked enough. For Al Hagrid was the gentle giant and she liked hanging out with him and her many friends.

They soon arrived at what they assumed would be their class meeting point as they all held the books Hagrid had assigned them as Harry looked at his skeptically thinking it was going to try and eat him like before. Al wouldn't blame him but luckily she was a Grimoire so her text book was docile in her hands which was a good thing here. Though Elisa's seemed to be in the same boat as Al always commented how Elisa was good with animals in general both magical and normal.

"Alright you lot gather round and open your books to page 49!" Hagrid called out as they all looked at the books in question.

"Exactly how do we do that?" Draco asked as he glared at Hagrid.

"Well just stroke the spine of course." Hagrid said as Al smiled to Draco as did Elisa while passing him showing they both already had the book open to the mentioned page.

"Perhaps this Mudblood is smarter than you think." Elisa said smirking at Draco who shied away from her knowing what she would and could do to him if he's not careful.

As they began to follow Hagrid Neville opened his book as it then snapped and tried to get Neville only for Elisa and Al to see this as did Harry as they went to help him out. Once they got the book off of Neville and calm it down and got it off him they gave it back to him with promise it won't cause him trouble for now. "I'm ok!" Neville called out fixing himself as Al nodded.

"Come on we got a class to go through." Al said as Harry agreed.

"Yeah that's true." Harry said as they headed to meet with Hagrid for his first class.

"I think their funny." Hermione said as Al nodded.

"Yes they do have a small sense of humor." Al said as knowing Al was basically a magical book herself it was no surprise she could speak to other sentient books.

"Oh yeah terribly funny. Really Witty." Draco said as they all looked and saw him all but being smug torts them.

"Oh it's the prat." Al said as she almost forgotten about him as he walked torts them like the arrogant bastard he was.

"Gods this place has gone to the Dogs." He said as it was clear he was mocking Hagrid. "Wait till my father hears that Dumbledore has this fat oaf teaching a class." Draco said as Harry then glared at him.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry scowled as he glared at Draco as he and his friends began to laugh a bit.

The two then glared at each other as Al sat this one out as she waited while the two glared at each other while facing each other. As the two glared at each other Draco began to look behind Harry as he began to panic a bit before pointing behind Harry. "Dementor! Dementor!" Draco tried to get across but Harry wasn't convinced as he looked up and saw it was a clear day out and most of all the cold associated with Dementors wasn't. The class save for Al and Elisa all looked behind Harry as Draco saw his trick didn't work on Harry.

"Sorry did a Dementor pass by here? I didn't realize the cold." Harry taunted as he held his hand about as if to feel for any frozen rain. "But then again considering how you guys suck the fun out of everything I'd mistaken you for Dementors you sure have the looks of one." Harry countered as everyone laughed at Draco and his friends as Elisa even laughed a bit in response to the joke Harry made.

"Why you." Draco began only for Elisa to glare at Draco who then gulped silently and backed off for the time being.

Soon Hagrid was heard clearing his throat as Hagrid had just came back with a creature which he presented with some fanfare on his part. Everyone saw it as they were all wide eyed at what they were seeing as Elisa was glad Joseph wasn't here she didn't want to risk him getting hurt by this thing.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Hagrid said before he threw some food to the winged bird like creature who then ate it and consumed gratefully. "Say hello to Buckbeak" Hagrid said proudly introducing the creature as Al was wide eyed.

"Hagrid… what exactly is that?" Ron asked as he saw the creature in question.

"That Ron is a Hippogriff." Hagrid introduced as they all saw the Hippogriff before them. "First thing you want to know about Hippogriff's is that they are very proud creature very easily offended. You do not want to insult the Hippogriff." Hagrid urged as he looked to his class with his warning. "It just may be the last thing you ever do." Hagrid warned as Al then smirked to Draco counting him as Hippogriff food. "Now, who'd like to come and say hello?" Hagrid offered as with this everyone but Harry backed off as even Al backed off not sure if her natural connection to animals would help her here like it did for Elisa.

In fact even Neville hid behind some rocks as everyone did not want to die today as Hagrid turned around and saw Harry 'stepped up,' to the occasion. "Well done Harry, well done." Hagrid praised as Harry looked back and glared at Al and his friends with a look calling them out as traitors.

Harry then resigned to his fate as Ron pushed him a bit as Harry walked up to the Hippogriff. "Now you have to let him make the first move. Now step up and boy and wait to see if he bows back if he does you can go and touch him if not… well we can get to that later." Hagrid said as Harry gulped a bit as this.

Once Harry was far enough about half way he bowed slowly as instructed. But when the Hippogriff began to cry out Harry backed up a bit as when he did a stick broke on his shoe as Harry began to sweat a bit but kept bowing. After what seemed like a good minute the Hippogriff Buckbeak bowed back.

"Now go on, give 'im a pat!" Hagrid said as Harry was surprised by this but in the end slowly walked up to Buckbeak and stroked his face. Once Harry was close enough Buckbeak snapped at him forcing Harry to stop as he already had his hand reached out to him. Harry waited for Buckbeak to come to him as when they were close enough and soon Harry was able to pet him as everyone began to clap for the two as Harry smiled at Buckbeak as he was like a huge teddy bear here.

Hagrid moved forward and picked Harry up setting him on Buckbeak's back surprising Harry and even Al. "Don't pull any feathers out. He won't like that" Hagrid said before swatting Buckbeak on the rump gently. "Off yeh go!" Buckbeak took off running before his wings unfurrow and they took off in flight as Harry cried out in shock to this.

They flew around the castle and the lake before they hovered over the lake as Harry saw his reflection on it as he even cheered in joy to it all. Harry even spread his arms out and cheered out as he felt like he was King of the World as he was actually enjoying this. Soon a whistle brought Buckbeak back to Hagrid, who helped Harry off before giving Buckbeak a ferret.

Everyone was giving words of praise to Harry and Buckbeak as Harry was glad to survive and even had a good time while Al was smiling to Harry with Elisa doing the same while reading her text book. Draco pushed past his goons and strode towards the Hippogriff purposefully.

"Give me a go at that thing. If Potter can do it, it must be easy. You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute…" Draco paused only when Buckbeak reared up, his talons accidentally catching Malfoy's arm. Draco falls to the ground. "It's killed me. It's killed me." Draco cried out as Harry then went to Draco as did Elisa.

"Draco calm down let me see it." Harry urged trying to help Draco as did Elisa as Elisa felt for the wound as the prat was all but crying.

"Draco calm down your going to be ok." Elisa said putting a hand on his head making Draco go wide eyed as he remembered that was the same way his mother did for him at times like this. This worked as Elisa looked at the arm and saw it was ok as if anything just a small scratch nothing more. "Don't worry you'll be ok." Elisa said kindly as she saw it and put a small muggle band aid on it. "It's just a small scratch Draco just walk it off ok." Elisa said as Draco nodded and got up rejoining the group.

"Blood Chicken." Draco cursed as Elisa glared at him.

"Don't be rude Draco Hagrid warned you in advance about the Hippogriff you have no one to blame but yourself. Let this be a teaching moment for you, learn from mistakes and make sure they do not repeat." Elisa said as she led Draco back to the class.

(With Joseph Chamber of Secrets)

Joseph was working on some concoctions in the Chamber knowing now that he had a free period he was able to work without disturbance as so far all was going according to plan. Around him were vials and cauldrons as well as notes as Joseph worked on his small project as nearby was the Basilisk's corpse which was rotting away as he worked.

As Joseph worked he stopped as he saw so far his little spell needed time to prepare as he worked on it without end. "Ok going to need to charge it up and wait for Etheldredra to arrive but once I do if I am not careful the effect may cause a flux in the magical field with a variety of effects, quiet possibly cause the Animagi in the school to lose control of their powers." Joseph said as he worked as if he was right three Animagi will lose control if his senses are correct and when that happens the spell will be completed.

"I better go for now can't have people asking questions." Joseph said as he knew his Spell Mirror of Erised can only keep the double stable for so long. "But this will take a few days to prepare best leave it for now to finish when able." Joseph said as he then took his leave to head back to his common room for classes.

(Scene Break a few weeks later DADA)

Harry stood towards the front of the room as the wardrobe in Remus' class shook violently. The others stared at in concern, but Harry and Al were absolutely thrilled to be in the class as was Joseph.

"Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" Remus asked as he walked around his class.

"That's a Boggart." Elisa said as Remus nodded.

"Very Good Ms. Ulrich." Remus praised as he knew Elisa though a Slytherin was a close friend of Harry and Joseph. "Now can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows" Hermione said starting them off as it was Al who continued.

"Boggarts are shape shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so…" Al said as she had her own fears as Joseph agreed on this.

"Terrifying. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!" Remus said as everyone repeated after him, minus Malfoy.

"This class is ridiculous." He muttered to Crabbe and Goyle as Joseph passed him by.

"You think so? Good luck then." Joseph said as he wanted to see the Boggart.

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?" Remus asked as Neville stepped forward, next to Remus. "What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?" Remus asked as he looked to Neville.

"Professor Snape, sir." He said as Remus nodded in response.

"Doesn't he scare us all?" He joked as everyone laughed, even Neville but Joseph glared at them all no doubt law of average states someone has to like Snape. "Now, Neville, you live with your grandmother…" Remus said as he looked to Neville as he nodded.

"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either." he said Remus smiled knowing Neville was a very meek young man.

"It won't, but I want you to picture her clothes and only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?" Remus asked as Neville nodded in response to this. "Good. Now Neville, when I open the wardrobe, this is what I want you to do…" Remus said before he whispered in his ear. As he pulled away, Neville nodded. "I'm right here Neville." Remus muttered as Neville was ready to do this. "Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three." Remus said and when he finished counting down he waved his wand and the wardrobe door opened, Snape stepping out as Remus urged Neville to focus and think.

 _"R-r-riddikulus!"_ Neville yells the invocation of the spell and in turn Snape was then dressed in women's clothing and is carrying a purse. The class laughs as Remus put on some music as Joseph even had to stifle a laugh of his own.

"Form a line everyone." Remus called out as they all fell into line as told. Ron was up first as he walked forward as when he did the Boggart turned into a large Spider which freaked Ron out.

"Come on Ron you got this!" Al cheered as she clapped her hands for him as Ron nodded and did as told before using Riddikulus which in turn started making the Spider slip around on roller skates on all eight of its legs.

Ron cheered as he ran to the back of the line while high fiving the line as everyone cheered for him. Al was up next as she smirked and got ready as when the Boggart saw her it began to change form again before a huge snake was seen. Al began to gasp and hyperventilate as she saw the thing hiss and at her showing it was a cobra.

" _Riddikulus!"_ Al invoked with her wand causing the snake to become a large bean jar which shot out fake snakes as Al smiled at this as everyone laughed as she then went to the back as in turn Joseph was up.

"Here we go." Joseph said as the fake snake looked at Joseph for a moment looking deeply into him before it began to change form. But something wasn't right it was changing form but it was taking longer than expected as if Joseph either didn't have a fear… or the thing he feared most wasn't something that can be perceived with ease.

Soon the form was taken as everyone was shocked and scared at what they saw as it was a depiction of Yog-Sothoth as Al even gasped at this as it may not be an accurate image but it was a damn close one as it was very door like and from it Liber Legis began to come forth the same one from the book as everyone was shocked to what Joseph was most afraid of.

Joseph began to panic a bit as his breathing began to go fast trying to control his fears as Joseph held his wand but he could not find the will to make it move for the spell. **"You cannot escape your fate."** The Boggart said in a copy of Master Therion's voice as Joseph was trying to move. AS it came closer to him Joseph then heard a new voice as it knocked him back to reality.

"Joseph!" Harry called out as soon Joseph blinked and acted fast.

" _Riddikulus!"_ Joseph invoked as soon the door of Yog-Sothoth became a prank door as when the door opened a pie flew straight at a large toy robots face as everyone laughed at this while calming down as Joseph was holding his chest a bit feeling his heart beating rapidly. Joseph then went to the back of the line as Harry was up next as he looked to Joseph with worry wondering why he froze up like that so suddenly when he saw the Boggart take the form of his deepest and greatest fear. Once Harry was before the Boggart it looked to him deeply and soon began to change form once again.

Soon the Boggart was replaced to Harry, Al, Ron, Remus, and Hermione's shock Sandalphon as he glared down upon Harry himself. "Where is Metatron?" Sandalphon Boggart form asked as he glared down upon Harry his enemy. Harry stepped back in fear as Sandalphon Boggart walked closer to Harry. "Answer me boy or else." Sandalphon growled as Remus knew he had to act fast or else Harry may end up getting hurt.

Remus roared out as he got between the Boggart and Harry as the Boggart saw Remus before its form began to shift around again. Soon it stopped as it turned into a full moon as Remus saw this and quickly acted. _"Riddikulus!"_ He invoked the spell causing the moon to turn into a balloon which flew around the area before entering back into the cupboard where it was locked back up nice and tight.

"Class dismissed." Remus said as the students left chatting loudly as Joseph and Harry began to take their leave as Harry looked to Joseph worried for him as he was such an avid reader of H.P. Lovecraft so it left Harry curious why a Lovecraft Eldritch Horror would be Joseph's Boggart.

As Joseph left he was unaware though of Remus looking to the boy worried for him. Remus knew exactly who Joseph was as he remembered that girl from his Hogwarts years. Nero a Slytherin with a heart of a Lion, the mind of a raven, and the ambition of a snake. As basic Chimera or a Griffon depending on who you ask as he saw much of Nero inside Joseph. But he also saw many differences in him as well which made Remus wondered how Nero found the time to have a child like Joseph.

(Meanwhile at the Shrieking Shack)

Metatron was almost done healing as she seemed to be sleeping as Sirius saw her sitting down nearby ever calmly. Sirius the other day tried to remove her helmet but it seems it would only come off by Metatron's command. He was also curious as to what score Metatron had with that traitorous rat Peter that she's willing to kill for the sake of revenge. "Hey Metatron." Sirius began as Metatron's eye holes then shined as she looked to him.

"What?" She snapped clearly not in the mood for talking.

"I was just curious why do you hate Peter so much?" Sirius asked as Metatron never gave him a straight answer since they first met.

"None of your concern all you need to know is Peter better hope I don't find him first because if I do their won't even be a finger left behind." Metatron growled as she wanted to kill Peter for everything he has done against her and all those she loved. "Then when I'm done with him Therion is next on my list." Metatron said as she knew deep down Master Therion was also a victim in this whole mess but she lost everything thanks to them, Peter cost Metatron her husband, her son, and her life all in one night while Master Therion took from her as if insult to injury her after life as well. Needless to say Metatron is in for divine retribution as right now she has nothing left to live for simply because she is not truly alive all thanks to this damn suit of armor.

"Look I need him alive to clear my name I made a mistake going after him all those years ago I should have been there for Harry so long ago, especially when it was confirmed that…" Sirius trailed off as he couldn't bring himself to say it. Lily that night was pregnant with her second child when Voldemort shot the killing curse at Lily the baby died with her. Such a horrifying and cruel thing putting the Dark Lord into a whole new level of low and cruelty for Sirius.

"It wasn't your fault." Metatron said as she sat there seeing her injury was healing itself. "You were grieving for the lost loved ones that night but also you were enraged by the acts of the rat as well." Metatron said as she looked at her blood soaked hand. "Even if Harry needed you, the maelstrom of emotions you were feeling it would have been a shock if you had been to think logically at the time." Metatron said knowing how humans were prone to mistakes like this. "But you're here now thus we must bring Peter to justice so I can have the pleasure of killing him as he begs me for death." Metatron said as she clenched her fist in rage no doubt seeking to kill Peter wherever in Hogwarts he was hiding.

'Damn this woman has great rage within her I actually pity Peter right now.' Sirius thought as he knew if he wanted to clear his name he needed to get to Peter before Metatron did. Otherwise Sirius would never be able to clear his name of Peter's crimes against them.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok this chapter was short but Prisoner of Azkaban was always a difficult chapter to write out so sorry if it's not to your liking folks. Anyway please leave a review for this chapter and until next time as I always say ja-ne.


	24. Chapter 23 Innocence Revealed

Harry Potter the God Slaying Sword

ESKK: Well I am going to end the Prisoner of Azkaban arc here. Nothing much to go on about save for stuff on the Marauders and the Patronus Charm so yeah. Anyway if this chapter is too short for your tastes then I apologize in advance but do please enjoy this chapter.

(Start Chamber of Secrets Months later)

Joseph and Elisa were once more in the Chamber as they had used their magic to send doubles to Hogsmeat while the real duo were in the Chamber working on Spell Forging. Ironic since nearby the decaying Basilisk was proving to be an excellent source of genetic material as nearby were tubes that held Eggs no doubt to incubate to hatch more Basilisks.

"Master we are ready." Elisa said as she showed Joseph the Spell Forging as Joseph nodded and got ready.

"To think it all comes down to this." Joseph said as his newest Spell Scholars Elixir would be completed. "This is our 5th test Elisa so best be careful with it." Joseph said as he smirked remembering all the time and effort he put into this spell. The year had been oddly enough uneventful as the Marauders Organization had been building its numbers as they were able to locate Aeon and in turn bring it to HQ in London which was followed by talking to a master Magius about joining the Group.

The Black Lodge on the other hand had been working on its own project. Master Therion was able to get Doctor West to begin construction of mass production Deus Machina and Battle Mechs. This in turn would give them time to move and act as needed while also carefully preparing his army for the final battle. What was more was during the Quiddich Game Joseph during the fog was able to utilize mental control of the Dementor's and in turn make them target specific people during the match as one of them was Harry of course while the other were random students, bystanders, and players.

This had begun putting pressure on Fudge putting Dementor's at Hogwarts while also making people question if what he says has been truth considering concerned parents have been writing him none stop for answers. Then came another thing that Harry and Al learned which was that Sirius was Harry's godfather which Al used this as proof that Sirius may actually be innocent since the fact remains why would someone like Sirius who was James and Lily's best friend, had no Death Mark on his arm, and be Harry's godfather betray the Potters. Harry had taken it and began diving deeper into his investigation of this as Harry discovered the Marauders Map which was the item the Marauders used to help pull off there pranks in Hogwarts.

But Joseph, Elisa, Harry, and Al all had another new spell to add to their arsenal as they had Remus to thank for that. But the fact Joseph had all but used Remus for it made it that much harder when Remus was a close friend of his mother Nero. In fact it made it that much harder when Remus approached him about it after the Patronus lesson before.

(Flashback Remus Classroom Months Prior)

The four were finished with the Patronus Charm lesson and were now getting ready to head out as Harry looked to Joseph who smiled a bit. "Sorry Harry seems I have a knack for this." Joseph confessed as he and Elisa were both able to form a Patronus quite easily compared to Harry and Al own Patronus.

"The memory you must have used must have truly been a happy one Joseph." Harry said as Joseph smiled to his best friend no doubt enjoying the praise.

"Yeah it was." Joseph said as he had this longing look on his face as he held his wand in his hand. "It truly was a lovely memory." Joseph said as Remus saw this as did the others in the room with them.

"Well best to head off then… but Joseph can we speak for a moment?" Remus asked as Joseph heard this and nodded to him.

"Of course sir." Joseph said as he knew it must be important somehow for Remus. Elisa nodded to Joseph and in turn the two were alone as Remus took out some more chocolate to eat. "I must confess I never met anyone who could master the Patronus Charm so quickly." Remus said as Joseph nodded as he looked to the teacher.

"Well my teachers have all commented that I was extremely gifted, in fact both Hermione and I are the smartest Witch and Wizard of our time." Joseph said as he looked to Remus.

"I can see the teacher's words hold truth." Remus said as he knew Joseph was Nero's son and it saddened him to see she truly was gone from the world. "But I must ask if possible what was, the happiest memory, you had used for this?" Remus asked as he looked to Joseph who froze up before smiling longingly again.

"The memory I used… it was of my mother." Joseph said as in truth he had a photographic memory hence forth it allowed him to receive and retain information better and longer than most. But the truth was that was not the happiest memory Joseph had used because for him that was the second when the truth was the happies memory he had… was when he met Harry for the first time.

For Joseph that day he met Harry even though he already knew their fates… it was the greatest moment of his life and even his past lives. A friend who became so dear to him to the point Joseph would have ended the world if it kept his dearest friend safe. In fact Joseph would even dare say even though he loved Elisa he may also have some feelings for Harry though unlike Elisa which were romantic he did not know if his feelings were sibling love or romantic love.

"I see… your mother Nero she was an amazing woman." Remus said as he knew Nero didn't agree with Dumbledore but she also was the type of woman who did things her own way regardless of others people's thoughts.

"Y-you knew her?" Joseph asked as he already knew this but he had to play the role as best he could even though he knew Remus already told Harry about his own parents James and Lily Potter. Joseph in the end was grateful for that even if he knew one day Remus will learn the cold truth of Joseph and Harry's shared birth and the cruel fate the two shared.

"Yes and if you wish I can share with you her story and tell you of her." Remus said as he made a promise to Nero to look after Joseph in her place even if Nero went out of her way to hide Joseph from the world for reasons still unknown to him and Lily.

"I'd… I'd like that." Joseph said as he wanted to soak up as much peace and joy as he could before the inevitable came to past for him and Harry.

(End Flashback)

Joseph smiled a bit as he knew that was coming and was happy to learn his mother was a black sheep of the Slytherin's. She challenged everything they stood for from pureblood belief to the spite they felt for mudbloods and half-bloods. It was to the point that Nero became forever known as the first Slytherin Blood Traitor since her family came from a pureblood household despite said purebloods being blood traitors trying to escape Salazar Slytherin's shadow as well as the of the Gaunt Madness. Joseph was also happy to know that even among the Order of the Phoenix his mother still did things her own way even if people didn't agree with her. And ironically her way saved more lives than using Dumbledore's outdated pacifistic methods.

But even more so Joseph knew his fate would lead to a cruel path for him and he was grateful Harry wanted to keep him away from the darkness of the Black Lodge even when Joseph himself was its leader. As Joseph worked though he knew that if this didn't work properly it may put him at risk and if it did well at least he may do Harry and his friends a favor in clearing Sirius Black's name today. After all as they neared the Summer Holidays Joseph as Master Therion had made sure his Black Lodge was kept busy mainly small raids and such to keep their foes on their toes till the Goblet of Fire is used.

Joseph knew that the Goblet was going to be involved it was always involved somehow be it to bring Harry back or to expose Voldemort. So he had once chance to clear Sirius Blacks name and this spell once it's finished the product will send out a burst of magic which will for a short time caused any Animagus within range to lose control of their shape shifting ability between their human and animal forms.

By doing this if he is right would expose Pettigrew who Harry discovered on the Marauders Map in the open and in turn Metatron will hunt down the rat to exact her vengeance upon him and in turn alert Sandalphon to her presence as well. But of course he also had his troubles as well. Mainly how he remembered many of those lifetimes in the timelines he had actually succeeded in his endeavor given to him by the Eldritch Gods.

As he said before he can agree this year ironically enough was uneventful for him. But despite with how amusing he finds mortals especially Harry he enjoyed the quiet. But of course he also had to deal with his followers complaints over the undead pervert of Anti-Cross and his complains about the dart board with his face on it. Of course he did secure his own copy so he wasn't complaining about anything around here.

"Master are you well?" Elisa asked as Joseph looked to her and smiled sadly.

"Yes… I'm just recollecting the past." Joseph said as he remembered one time he and Harry were friends and that Joseph would dare say they could have been lovers if Harry had played for that team.

"Master?" Elisa said as she saw the look as she swore tears began to leave his eyes at his recollection.

Joseph remembered it a red sea of death, a broken moon, the gates opened allowing the Eldritch Gods passage into the human realm. But in the end he also remembered himself and Harry laying alone on that rock much like their childhood staring at the sky… the problem was Harry wasn't staring he was gone. In that same time line he saw himself and Harry from childhood to Hogwarts as at the time Joseph, himself as a very disturbed child and he didn't hide it. He once took a girls doll and tore it apart to create some horrific monster of sorts. He also carried a box cutter as a weapon before he met Elisa to reawaken his memories. He remembered that time line as it was the one where he wept tears the most.

In fact any creature he came across with Harry Joseph was warry enough to kill it even snakes. Harry stopped him every time and even stopped Joseph from killing a cat that was destined to die soon. That argument about how it would die and how Harry didn't want it to happen. The cat died in the end like Joseph said but at that time Joseph figured it was the first time beyond Etheldredra that he felt love for another.

At the time Joseph had thought there was no such thing as love that it was an illusion thus there was no sorrow in turn. He thought that for a long time battling God Slaying Sword after another. At least until he met Harry and with him Joseph felt emotions he never felt before then. Harry completed his world with Elisa but at the same time when it came down to their final confrontation Joseph tasted victory and it was bitter for he lost Harry in the process. He knew the cycle would continue even with victory as he betrayed his masters in his grief and rage using the ultimate weapon to seal them away again.

Of course in doing so he was forced back into the cycle he had grown to despise so much. Now all he wanted was true death and his eternal rest that had long since been denied of him by the Eldritch Gods he serves. True death his one and only salvation in this living hell he was forced to endure for countless of lifetimes.

"Master." Elisa said as Joseph looked and realized she was talking. "It's ready." Elisa said as Joseph nodded to her.

"Alright then let us begin." Joseph said as he began the chant using the ancient dialect of the Magius to forge his new spell into his Grimoire for more power.

(During this even with Harry)

Harry, Al, Hermione, and Ron were roaming around Hogwarts as they were trying to locate Ron's runaway Rat Scabbers. It happened so fast and the year had gone by oddly quiet enough. Daphne was actually ready to approve vacation but decided training and minor missions would be beneficial to everyone. So far they were delayed with receiving the other Deus Machina due to foreign affairs getting in the way. So she had everyone working on gaining allies for now funding and the sort.

Despite being around for so long it seems Lily made sure the Marauders Organization would not be a vigilante group and wouldn't go around giving second chances to serial murder and rapists. Of course there was an event earlier during the year where Buckbeak was going to be executed but before it could happen Harry and Al happened. They had both moved to get him free before it could happen only to find Hermione there as well and learning she had a time turner which was the reason she was never late for classes.

Needless to say Harry and Al weren't pleased nor was Daphne as Al and Daphne both new the dangers behind a Timer Turner. Daphne all but ordered Hermione to give up the Time Turner and drop those extra classes before she worked herself into an early grave. It took some convincing but it worked in the end.

After all of it though they had agreed that regular shrink visits would be needed and Daphne was already working on locating a psychiatrist who can keep their work a secret but also help those who are suffering from the effects behind their secret underground war against the Black Lodge group. When Ron found out after they told him he asked if he could use it so he can sleep longer and still be on time for classes. Needless to say Hermione, Al, and Daphne triple decked him with a hex and he quickly learned his lesson after that stupid request.

Of course they had learned that Sirius Black had somehow broke into Gryffindor Tower and Al was ready to hunt him down if he tried to touch her stuff. But they had also learned Metatron had helped him get in which pointed to Metatron being of questionable allegiances at most. They had also learned Remus Lupin was a werewolf thanks to Severus basically ratting him out during a potion class on Wolves bane potion.

Al liked Remus and was ready to go ham if it was not for Joseph and Elisa calming her down. Despite Joseph taking the advance classes he had spent his free time from any animal related classes in Potions happy to touch up and review his knowledge on the subject. Some even praised that Joseph was the favored student of Snape seeing as Joseph has all but eaten up the text and information given to him about Potions during those classes. But of course this eventually lead to know as they knew Metatron had a vendetta and Sandalphon who has made few attacks in Hogsmede was clearly an enemy. But of course they still had to find the blasted rat of Ron who Al swore was going through her underwear every chance it got.

As of right now though they were roaming outside on the grounds near the Whomping Willow Tree as they tried to locate Scabbers and Sirius Black. Apparently there was a hidden room called the Shrieking Shack that they were trying to locate and so far they had little to no success until they remembered the lessons on Animagus and Werewolves. This made them remember in the books that Werewolves left alone tend to hurt themselves but among animals or other wolves they were docile. This in turn made Harry remember that the best place to hide this Shrieking Shack had to be in the Whomping Willow in case the Marauder couldn't keep Remus inside the Willow can stop him from hurting someone unintentionally.

It was a logical assumption and Hermione had even wagered if Harry was right then she would call him Detective Potter which Made Al laugh as she had a partner during Victorian England when Jack the Ripper was terrorizing London who was also a detective investigating Jack the Ripper. Hermione would have asked if she knew who Jack really was and Al just cut her off and told her Jack the Ripper was just a pawn in a bigger game that they took down.

As they walked they soon heard the squeaking sound of Scabbers as Ron heard this. "Scabbers!" Ron called out as he began chasing after the rat as Al and Harry were taken back from their summarizing of this year and saw Ron run off.

"Wait Ron!" Al called out as Ron went after his rat.

"Goddammit Ronald!" Al cursed as she and Hermione quickly began to give chase to Ron.

The trio chased after Ron until they arrived at a familiar tree as Al was wide eyed as was Hermione and Harry. "Harry can we let the tree kill him?" Al asked as Hermione glared at Al for that one.

"Ron get out of there now!" Harry yelled ignoring Al's comment as they saw the situation Ron was in now as right now they were standing before the very Whomping Willow Tree that nearly destroyed the Weasley Family Car.

Of course when Ron heard this he saw something behind Harry, Al, and Hermione as he then pointed at it while Scabbers made panicked sounds. "Harry, Hermione, and Al run!" He yelled as the trio looked behind them as Al was ready with her magic as Harry saw it as well. "It's the Grimm!" Ron yelled as the dog was growling and snarling before something happened one they could not account for.

(Back in the Chamber during this)

"Almost there!" Joseph yelled as he sent magic from his hands to Elisa who was gritting her teeth in pain as she felt the spell being forged inside her. "Now be born Sword of Slytherin, Blade of Yig, and Weapon of serpents as your creator Master Therion I command you be born!" Joseph yelled as soon the magic behind the spell burst out as in turn it sailed through the chambers and out them through the pipes and far as anyone within range of this burst would quickly see the side effect of it.

(Minerva in the halls)

As Minerva was walking through the halls she was quickly hit by the burst in the middle of the hall and as it hit her she went wide eyed as soon she was shifting between her human and cat form wildly as she lost control of her animagus transformation. Nearby in the same hall though a beetle transformed as well into a human as it was none other than Rita Skeeter as she cried out as students began to go wide eyed or panic as Animagus were being forced to transform until their magic can stabilize itself.

Rita and Minerva were shifting back and forth wildly as the power behind the spell was forcing their magic to react wildly in a desperate attempt to stabilize itself.

(Back at the Whomping Willow)

Al went wide eyed as she felt the burst of magic as it sailed passed them forcing Al to shield them all as best she could as the wave sailed over the dog in turn forcing it to transform to a figure Al and Harry both recognized as he fell pass them and glared at Ron. Or in this case what Ron was holding prior as the rat was then changed into a human who was a bit chunky as Sirius glared at the rat turned human.

"Bloody Hell who are you!?" Ron yelled in shock as he got the adult off him as he saw Sirius there as he tried to get away.

"That is the real traitor Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius roared in fury as he glared at the now identified Peter as he saw Sirius.

"Sirius my old friend." Peter greeted only to find another wand pointed at him. Peter was wide eyed as was the others as they saw Remus Lupin here as well.

"Wormtail when the Marauders Map had you roaming about I didn't want to believe it but I thought the same when you framed Sirius." Remus said as he pointed his wand at Peter as he soon found Sirius aiming his wand at Peter as well.

"What's going on here!?" Harry yelled as he tried to make sense of all of this.

"A classic case of frame a more likely suspect and fake your death to cover you tracks." Al growled as she glared at Peter as she put the pieces together.

"What?" Hermione asked as Harry saw this as well.

"My parents… they died when Voldemort found them when the location was under a Fidelus Charm." Harry said as he began to put the pieces together. "Sirius was thought to be the secret keeper but he was the most likely suspect." Harry said as he saw this as his detective like skills from his time with the Marauders Organization was causing gears to turn and pieces to connect. "Peter… is the real traitor." Harry said as Peter saw this.

"Sirius Remus please we can talk about-" Peter began before he tried to run for it only for the two Marauders to catch him before pushing him between them. Peter then turned his gaze to Harry as he saw him as he looked to see the moon had almost risen up and he knew tonight was a full moon.

"Harry look at you, you look so much like your father like James. We were the best of friends he and I." Peter began only for a new voice to speak up.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The voice of Metatron was heard as from the Whomping Willow a fully healed Metatron charged out and grabbed Peter before slamming him into the stone boulders possibly breaking a great deal of his bones.

"Oh no." Sirius said as he saw Metatron had heard it and had come after Peter.

"You traitorous swine!" She roared out grabbed him by his neck as she began to squeeze and with her enhanced strength Peter could feel his breathing tubes being crushed by Metatron.

"Wh-who are you?" He asked as Metatron with her helmet still active glared at Peter.

"Don't worry you'll find out right before I end you miserable life!" She roared in pure fury as she the slammed him to the ground and proceeded to use her beam blades to stab into him as he cried out in pain. "I'm going to make this slow and painful for you more than enough for the four lives you ruined and destroyed that Halloween night!" Metatron roared as she grabbed Peter by his head and threw him across the ground causing him even more pain.

"Wait stop I need him to prove my innocents!" Sirius called out as Metatron glared at him.

"What so you he can have a chance to escape and rejoin his master! I don't think so!" Metatron roared in pure fury as she pined Peter who tried to desperately escape. She then began to punch and smash his head as she was leaving him bruised and bloody as she glared at him as he begged for mercy.

"Please stop have mercy!" Peter begged as Metatron roared out and grabbed him by his neck again and pinned him to a structure of wall.

"Sorry for you and every Death Eater out there I'm fresh out of mercy." Metatron growled as whatever Peter did to anger Metatron to such an extent they knew they had to save him now. Sirius tried to stun her but Metatron shrugged it off as she kept beating down on Peter breaking each of his bones one by one as the horrific snapping sounds of his bones echoed across the area mixed with Peter's screams of agony.

Metatron wasn't done as she slammed him to the ground and began stomping on him as Remus and Sirius tried to grab her but Metatron was stronger and forced them off. "Stop!" Harry roared out as Metatron heard him and looked to Harry.

"No I won't let him have a second try at you and most of all I will never forgive him for what he did!" Metatron yelled as they were all unware of a teacher's arrival. "This night I claim vengeance in the name of my husband, my daughter who had yet to be born, and most of all for the son you orphaned!" Metatron roared out only for a new voice to shout out to her as he had seen and heard enough.

"LILY STOP!" Severus snapped roared out as Metatron's bladed fist was inches away from Peter as she was wide eyed at the voice.

"Lily?" Remus asked as Sirius was shocked as well.

"Have you lost your mind Snivellus how can that be Lily?" Sirius asked as Severus glared at Sirius before Metatron looked to Peter who was now bloody and bruised gasping in for whatever air he can get into his lungs.

"Let him go Lily I promise you he will be punished to the highest level of the law but you cannot let Harry grow up further without some sort of connection to you or that blasted James." Snape said as Metatron then dropped Peter as he cried out in pain from the drop before she stood up straight.

"Sev… I hate it when you're right." Metatron said calming down before steam left her suit followed by her pure white hair turning crimson red. Soon Metatron reached for her helmet and pressed a button allowing it to recede to the rest of her suit surprising everyone at her identity.

"It can't be." Remus said as he was shocked at this.

"I'm seeing it but I don't believe it." Al said as looking at them was a scared green eyed red haired woman as Harry finally spoke up.

"Mum?" Harry asked as he saw that Lily Potter standing tall and proud yet angry as she glared at them all.

"Lily you're alive!?" Sirius cheered as he couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him right now.

"Depends on your perception of it." Lily said as she then glared up and saw something coming as above them was Sandalphon. Lily glared at him as she didn't want to fight him as they all saw Sandalphon glared at them.

"I'm too late." Sandalphon said as he glared at them. "I've been given new orders from my Lord Master Therion if I cannot retrieve or destroy you before this was to occur I was to leave you be." Sandalphon said as he glare at the group.

"Why not come down and talk?" Lily asked as she glared at Sandalphon knowing exactly who he was under the armor.

"I would but I doubt the Marauders, Wormtail, Mooney, and Padfoot would." Sandalphon began only to go wide eyed as he then began to feel a pain go through his mind with images of the past flashing before him. He then felt the pain trace through his body as he cried out holing his head in pain. "I must go return to the Black Lodge we shall meet again Metatron and when we do I will take great pleasure in our duel." Sandalphon said before he flew off as he soon vanished from sight.

"Dammit!" Lily roared as she glared at Sandalphon as she then calmed down.

"Mum." Harry began as he walked over to Lily. Lily saw this and stepped away from his reach as she looked away from him.

"I'm… sorry Harry but I can't be what I was." Lily began as she looked away as Al then went wide eyed about something.

"Why?" Harry asked as Hermione saw the suit and noticed how it looked impossible to remove.

"She's not truly alive but not dead either." Al said as she saw this as Lily nodded to her.

"It's a long story Harry… but right now we have another problem." Lily said as soon her helmet reformed as Harry looked to the direction of note.

"Dementors a lot of them." Harry noted as he and Al saw them.

"Crap." Sirius cursed as he realized they were here for them as they saw the horde come torts them.

"Harry are you contracted with Al Azif?" Lily asked as she looked to her son.

"Um yes why?" Harry asked as Lily nodded to him.

"Enter your Magius form and use the Patronus Charm at maximum output in your  
Magius form your abilities and powers are enhanced so even the simplest of charms work 10 times better than before." Lily explained as Harry saw this as Al nodded.

Soon in a quick flash of light Harry and Al were once more in his Magius form as Harry glared at the Dementor's as they began to surround them and bring to fore their worse memories.

"Harry hurry!" Hermione yelled as Sirius cried out in shock as she felt her worse memories come to fore as well as Ron.

Harry crossed his arms together as the magic aura of the Patronus charm began to form around him as he charged it up to use. _**"Expecto…"**_ Harry began as the Patronus began to form a dome around him as he was ready to unleash its might. _**"PATRONUM!"**_ Harry roared out in turn as soon he and Al unleashed the spell's full might as everyone saw a Patronus form of Demonbane appeared as it attacked all the Dementors with enough strength to even send them to their graves if they were close enough.

Soon the air was warm again as the Patronus Demonbane glared at the Dementors before it vanished as the Patronus Demonbane in turn vanished. Metatron nodded as she looked to Harry and saw he was winded as he was force to revert. "Speak a word of this Sev and you will regret it." Metatron warned as Lily couldn't have Dumbledore find out about this.

"You… have my word." Severus said as he looked to Lily as Sirius was surprised things went this easy.

"Sirius head with Remus to the Shrieking Shack it's a full moon tonight and he needs you." Metatron said as Sirius in turn agreed as Hermione was shocked as was Ron.

"So your Lily Potter how did you blooming survive?!" Ron yelled as Metatron then gave him a quick nerve pinch knocking him out as Hermione saw this.

"He fainted." Hermione lied knowing Metatron had her reason for that nerve pinch.

"Come on we must move now." Metatron said as Sirius and Remus carried the bloody and bruised Peter as they knew who to bring him to in order to face justice and clear Sirius name as they knew Fudge was visiting.

(Later at Hagrid's Hut)

When Dumbledore saw those particular students appear from underneath the Whomping Willow, he became almost positive about what was going on, what had happened to Buckbeak. It was just the number of people was a little off. They were too far away to see, but it looked as if there were the four students, and two other people. One of them walking in the back with Harry was clearly Severus Snape, and one manacled to the one red head and violet head in the group. The one in between Al Azif and Ron Weasley looked very familiar… and yet very different at the same time. Then was the woman in white who was possible wanted for a great number of murders when eye witnesses caught sight of a winged creature attacking Pureblood houses who escaped prison under the Imperius defense. The one in back, now that the group had managed to get further into the light of the full moon, was far more familiar.

Sirius Black.

Sirius Black who had never gotten a trial. Sirius Black who may have had a horrible injustice done to him. Sirius Black who was… not attacking Harry Potter, or Al Azif, or any other students. Interesting. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a voice that he had long ago begun to tire of.

"Sirius Black! Send for the Dementors!" Cornelius Fudge screamed, looking around. Macnair cast a spell, and a black mass of Dementors began to congregate on the group as unknown to them Metatron had vanished from sight.

"Cornelius, there are students there!" Dumbledore thundered, scared for his students and angry at the incompetent minister.

"They know to only take Black. It's the only way!" Fudge was hysterical. "Oh, we can't let him get away! What will the people think?" He asked hoping to save his spot as minister and his own life.

"The Kiss on Sight order was rescinded," Dumbledore reminded him. Fudge shook his head.

"The public doesn't know… we can just say that the message didn't get to us in time..." Fudge began, eyes jumping between the group and the Dementors. Dumbledore scowled at the minister and began to move closer to the group.

"Do you know what students are in that group? What if the Dementors decide to act like they nearly did at the Quidditch game with Mr. Theo?" Dumbledore threw back to Fudge, raising his wand to cast a spell as Joseph was attacked by one during the game but Fudge interfered.

"No, no. We have their assurance. It wasn't going to happen again, they know to get Black and only Black! We have to let them do their job!" Fudge babbled, his concern for his office and his own safety outranking those of students, no matter who they were. "This is for the best." He said as he wanted to preserve his own position over the lives of innocent students.

"Cornelius Fudge, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree," came the voice of Metatron, her eyes hard as she glared at the man from behind her helmet. Dumbledore was surprised at her appearance and allowed himself to be momentarily distracted.

"Sirius Black is innocent and if you looked through the records you would fine he was never convicted." Metatron said as she glared at Fudge as he saw her and saw the blood on her armor. "So I'm going to tell you this once call off the Dementors so we can bring the real traitor or else the Ministry will be short a minister." Metatron growled while glaring at the incompetent Minister of Magic. "And just so you know I mean business." Metatron said as she then raised her arm torts the Dementors and to both his and Dumbledore's shock a Doe Patronus launched out and a large one at that as it destroyed the attacking Dementors or pushed them back as they avoided the light spell launched at them.

Fudge of course was forced to call them off as the memory Metatron had used was that of her son's birth as it wasn't long till the Dementors were wrangled up and corralled away. "I'll make sure you're out of office before you do something stupid like this again." Metatron growled as she then dropped Fudge.

Metatron then glared at Dumbledore as he saw her glare before she spoke. "In the end Nero was right about you a pacifist has no place leading an army." Metatron glared before she focused back to the task at hand as she saw Dumbledore's shocked look upon his face.

"I wonder how the public will feel knowing you were willing to sacrifice five students including the Potters to capture a man who has never been convicted of anything?"

Today was not going well at all. First, Cornelius had to stop people from yet again accessing the Potters' files. It was getting a bit ridiculous. After the first year, he thought people would understand that the file was not for anyone's eyes. Of course, he also didn't know where it was, but admitting that would be extremely not good for his image.

And then he was informed via owl that Joseph Theo had brought to the attention of Amelia Bones the fact that Sirius Black had never gotten a trial, and that she had the Kiss on Sight order rescinded and had informed the Muggles. So that meant that he needed to go talk to Dumbledore because if the public found out that he hadn't bothered to check and see if Black had had a trial, they might become concerned for themselves. That would be terrible for public relations, and it wasn't as if Dumbledore wouldn't take a hit too. After all, he had been the Chief Warlock and on the Council of Magical Law at the time all of this had happened.

And then he received notice that the Muggle Prime Minister wanted to meet with him, and that was never a good sign. And finally Lucius Malfoy asked him to make sure that some creature was executed, and that meant he would have to spend all day at Hogwarts. Sometimes he hated the responsibilities that came with his job. Well, maybe more the fact that he mentioned to Lucius that he needed to head too Hogwarts. Otherwise he would not have been obligated to stay as long as he did.

And he wouldn't be in this situation. For the second time, the Dementors had not followed their orders. If the people weren't sure that the Ministry could control them, there would be widespread panic. Clearly, the issue would have to be settled quietly. Perhaps point the public towards Barty Crouch as responsible for all this for not doing his job twelve years earlier. That would be a good distraction while he worked with Mrs. Fear to keep everyone quiet about the second time the Dementors had decided to ignore orders. Especially since apparently two of the students were Harry Potter and Al Azif.

Really, being the minister was much harder than Bagnold had made it seem. Maybe he could blame her too.

(Meanwhile with Joseph and Elisa)

Joseph and Elisa were heard coughing a bit as they got up from their spot. They had succeeded in their Spell forging as Joseph fixed himself a bit knowing the time was almost upon them. He had to hurry and make the final arrangements but he knew by Fourth Year the Wizarding World would no longer be able to ignore the existence of the Black Lodge or Master Therion.

Of course Joseph banished the items he had used her as well as the goats and took his leave of the chamber. He didn't even make it five steps out when word quickly spread of the Dementors as well as the magical burst that caused every Animagus within range to lose control of their transformations. It was thanks to this Mystical Magical Burst that not only did they learn that Peter Pettigrew as alive and was the traitor of the Potters if the court case for Sirius goes through but it had also revealed that Rita Skeeter was an unregistered Animagus thus she was in turn apprehended and placed in a holding cell to await judgement upon her for this crime.

Joseph was grateful for his happy accident as now at least he can provide Harry Potter with the happiness he deserves in the world. And with this he can learn more about his mother and spend more time with Harry. Was Joseph in love with Harry perhaps he was but is it a love between brothers or is it a one sided love that Joseph can never have. He dare not think less his father Yog-Sothoth used it to his advantage. Joseph has already committed a great deal of horrific crimes and committed to many sins as Master Therion and he was going to go deeper into the darkness whether he liked it or not.

But all in all Joseph dared say he was glad Harry had the family ripped away from him back. "Elisa." Joseph said as he walked alone with Elisa as the chaos was being managed now. "Inform Anti-Cross and the Black Lodge of an announcement I shall make in the coming month." Joseph said as Elisa nodded to Joseph.

"Yes… Master." Elisa smiled as she smiled to her beloved Lord and cherished Master Therion.

For now Master Therion was going to visit Harry as once their fourth year begins… there will be no turning back anymore. When Fourth Year begins the war will become known to all.

(Scene Break the Next Morning)

Harry woke up in the nurse's office as he looked up and saw the area around him. He mainly saw Joseph there as with Al and Elisa. "Harry." Joseph greeted as he saw his best friend was awake.

"Joseph were you waiting for me?" Harry asked as Joseph smiled a bit.

"Yeah we all were I wanted to be the one who told you the news." Joseph said as Harry looked to him.

"What news?" Harry asked as Al smiled a bit.

"Its good news and bad news with some more good news." Al said as she smiled to Harry.

"Come on don't leave me in suspense." Harry argued as he looked to them.

"Ok then well bad news Remus was forced to resign after the whole out of control magic fiasco the other evening." Joseph said as Harry was wide eyed.

"What but he can't leave I might I won't be able to." Harry began as Joseph sighed.

"Yes you won't be able to see him or Sirius until the summer." Joseph said as Harry was wide eyed as he looked to him in shock.

"Wait what?" Harry asked as he was starting to smile.

"Yeah Sirius was freed thanks to Severus Snape and Remus Lupin and can now take you in as his Godson." Joseph said as Harry smiled to Harry as he then noticed the two wrapped broomsticks Elisa was holding.

"What are those?" Harry asked as he saw the broom sticks.

"Let's open and find out." Joseph said as before long Harry and Joseph tore the bags open as they soon saw it revealing I to be Firebolts one for each of them as Joseph and Harry both saw this.

"Just so you know everyone is waiting outside for you all to take these bad boys out for a ride." Al said as she smiled to them.

The two then looked to each other before running off almost racing each other as they charged outside)

(Later Outside)

"Oi look there they are!" A student called out as they saw Harry and Joseph run to the courtyard as they had their new Firebolts ready for riding. As they got outside most of the students were already there as they waited as Harry and Joseph mounted the brooms. The two seekers then knuckled bumped each other before taking off cheering out as they were riding into the sky as everyone saw the two take off quickly.

"And there they go!" Al called out as she saw them fly off as Daphne smiled as did Hermione as Ginny who was nearby witnessed this and saw the two go off.

(In the sky)

The two cheered as they flew off as Joseph began working on his handling as he pulled his broom to a simple glide or hover as he saw Harry enjoying his broom. Joseph smiled to Harry sadly as he then pulled up his sleeve revealing a bracelet he held close to heart as he knew that with the coming year… their bond will begin to break. And most of all Joseph will have to face his best friend as Master Therion all over again.

"I'm so sorry." Joseph said as he knew what was to come soon.

(Scene Break Black Lodge)

The Black Lodge was gathered before Master Therion as he sat upon his throne as with him was Anti-Cross as well as his servants. "Good tiding my Black Lodge and my Anti-Cross." Master Therion greeted as Sandalphon was there as well. "Today is a momentous day for I am pleased to announce that a new member of Anti-Cross has been chosen to join our ranks." Master Therion said as soon a young girl in what can only be described a bondage outfit that barely hid the fact she was wearing neither a bra or underwear walked in as a cloak followed close behind her as her identity was hidden from view.

"Our final member to complete Anti-Cross named in honor of the Dark Lady I welcome you Tyrant." Master Therion said as Tyrant even had a mouth gag or ring but she heard him none the less and nodded as Dr. West was here and knew to keep quiet during this. "But now for the greatest of announcements for with the completion of Anti-Cross we can now begin our next phase." Master Therion said as he then stood up as soon around them a map of the world, of Arkham, and of the stars appeared as they all saw this. "By this time next year the world shall know of our existence and will no longer be able to deny our might and our power." Master Therion said as he told them as it was.

"This time next year we begin our war to resurrect our Golden Age and destroy the world that rots around us!" Master Therion announced as soon this caused applauds and cheers.

"MASTER THERION!" The Black Lodge chanted as Anti-Cross saw this play out.

"Hmm she's a cute one." Tiberius said as they saw Tyrant as she was. "Must be a masochist, I like her." Tiberius said as his fellow Anti-Cross Members heard him and already hated him for it as the pervert was hated all over the Black Lodge.

"Don't do anything to her Tiberius she is one of us now and you do know how much Master Therion detests your kinks." Augustus said as he glared at Tiberius from the shadows.

"But despite it all she must be powerful to earn her place among us like this and at such a young age." Titus said as he looked to Tyrant who then glanced to them despite being basically blindfolded.

"Still we could use some more kids among us isn't that right Caligula?" Claudius the child of the group asked as the 10 year old looked to his partner.

"One too many brats among us. We've already have enough with babysitting Claudius." Caligula said as Claudius glared at him.

"Why you." Claudius growled as soon he stopped as Tyrant looked walked over to them and took her spot as Vesparianus saw this.

"Well she is straight to the point, to the point." Vesparianus said as he looked to their newest member.

"Still once the war begins all bets are off." Titus said as he was hoping for the excuse to cut lose.

All in all as the light gains victory the darkness grows stronger and bides its time from within the shadows of evil.

(TBC)

ESKK: Sorry if I rushed through Prisoner of Azkaban but I didn't find anything I could use to make it important plus this chapter was long overdue. So here are some things I had decided for pairings and such.

Harry x Harem

Each Pairings of Harry results in a different ending so I will publish each ending upon the fanfics completion. The pairings are as followed.

Harry x Al

Harry x Fleur

Harry x Daphne

Harry x Ginny

Harry x Hermione

ESKK: Now then here is one last pairing set I wish to share with you all.

Joseph x Elisa/Master Therion X Etheladredra

One Sided: Harry x Joseph (If you haven't guessed Joseph is the bisexual one as a villain.)

ESKK: Now then pleased leave a review for me and until the next update here ja-ne.


End file.
